A través de tus pupilas
by J0r
Summary: Luego de desaparecer, Ginevra vuelve convertida en mortifaga bajo una nueva identidad decidida a enamorar a Harry, sin contar que ella misma caerá presa en su propia trampa, descubriendo verdades que le fueron negadas. COMPLETO.
1. Prólogo

Disclaimer, nada de esto es mío, si así lo fuera de seguro estaría en una isla del Caribe disfrutando de un licuado de durazno.

Sé que ustedes me dirán ¿qué diablos hace esta mina publicando una nueva historia? si ni siquiera terminó de escribir Sávame la vida.

Hace rato que tengo esto empezado y creo que es hora de que vea la luz. Antes que nada quiero darles las gracias por estar ahora leyendo esta nueva ocurrencia mía.

Veamos, ¿por dónde empezar? sé que este primer capítulo, digamos prólogo, dejará sembradas cientos de dudas en sus cabezas. Poco a poco se irán aclarando. Como dicen por ahí, algunos personajes de esta historia se hallarian en OCC (_out of character_), no entiendo por qué usan tanta terminología, pero para los entendidos yo lo considero así. Por supuesto guardan una increíble relación con los libros sin embargo hay varias modificaciones que ya desde un principio se van notando.

Quiero agradecer a varias personas, primeramente a Joanne, que siempre me apoyó con respecto a esto, que fue la que bautizó la historia y que además fue la primer lectora de este capítulo. En serio, muchas gracias por todo lo que siempre hacés. Luego quiero agradecer a Rose que también estaba al tanto de la presente y se mostró muy entusiasmada con ella, gracias a ti también por los hermosos ánimos que me has dado. Y por último también a Karla que estaba impaciente por leerla. Las quiero mucho a las tres, y adoro la relación que he entablado con cada una

Y bueno los dejo leer tranquilo, ya me darán sus opiniones al final. Nos vemos abajo.

* * *

**Prólogo.**

Si le daban a elegir entre el desierto o la selva, se quedaba con la selva. Sentada frente al espejo una joven pelirroja se peinaba suavemente el cabello. En sus manos untaba una especie de aceite, adecentando todo el largo de su cabellera a medida que pasaba el ancho cepillo de cerdas. Una pequeña ventana iluminaba la minuciosa habitación. El sol entraba sin escrúpulos, el calor se metía por los poros de su piel haciendo que su mal humor, normal en esos días, se vea incrementado. Bufó al notar las puntas de un mechón de su cabello florecidas. Arrojó el cepillo sobre la cama, apoyó sus codos sobre la lustrosa madera, enterrando su rostro en las manos. Repiqueteó los pies con impaciencia, como rogando que algo milagroso le quitara ese mal humor. Una sonrisa a sus espaldas la sacó de sus pensamientos.

Levantó la vista hacia el espejo, y volvió a bufar al notar la persona que se veía reflejada en él. Un joven chico estaba apoyado en el marco de la puerta. Sonreía divertido mientras tenía los brazos cruzados sobre su pecho. El cabello rubio le caía como una cascada hasta los hombros. El celeste de sus ojos se veía transparente por la incipiente luz del astro rey. Ella desvió la vista, mirándose a si misma. Acarició su cabello, mientras volvía a untar ese extraño aceite.

- Noto que estás de mal humor…- dijo el chico con sorna.

- Te agradecería que desaparecieras de mi vista.- respondió ella con el peor de los tonos.

- Epa...- rió – Como nos levantamos hoy…- se mofó.

- No estoy para soportar tu espectacular sentido del humor.- la pelirroja se dio vuelta mirándolo por sobre su hombro – No tengo ganas de pelear contigo, así que si serías tan amable.- señaló la puerta con su mano – Me encantaría que te fueras.

- Lamento tu encantador estado anímico.- se acercó a ella sentándose en la cama – Pero estoy aburrido, y necesito hablar con alguien.

- Prueba aparecerte en la ciudad.

- Sabes que ella no quiere que merodeemos entre tanta gente.- dijo él con precaución.

- A veces me harta.

- A mi también. Pero la conoces, siempre anda muy precavida.- la miró untarse el cabello -¿Qué te estás poniendo?

- ¿No ves?- se señaló la cabeza – Aceite de almendras, pero dudo que sepas lo que es imbécil.

- Gracias por lo de imbécil.- resaltó irónico - ¿Para qué te pones aceite de almendras?

- El calor me reseca el cabello.

- Debe ser el clima- acotó dubitativo.

- Por supuesto que es clima tonto- respondió ella de mala gana – No entiendo que es lo que quiere hacer. Ya recorrimos medio mundo buscando un lugar en donde se quiera asentar. Y este es el peor lugar que pudo haber elegido.- murmuró con frustración.

- A mi me gusta.- aspiró – Prefiero esto al frío del sur.

- Prefería el frío.- dejó tranquilo su cabello – ¡Odio Australia!

- Tú odias cualquier lugar que no sea tu amado Londres.

- Error.- levantó un dedo – Yo amo mi país, no sólo una ciudad.- lo miró sobrándolo – No entiendo como puedes preferir este lugar antes que Londres.

- Yo nunca dije que lo prefiriera a Londres.

- Eso parece. Pero da igual. Prefiero mil veces que se me encrespe el cabello por la humedad, a que se me reseque por el sol.- hizo un puchero – Ya ni parece pelirrojo, es más bien naranja.- se recostó en su silla, lo miró de reojo – Te noto preocupado- acotó mirando sus uñas.

El chico la miró a los ojos y sonrió.

- No pierdes tus instintos de mujer.

- ¡Ey!- le pegó – Respeto a una hermosa señorita.

- ¿Dónde está que no la veo?

La chica se abalanzó sobre el chico haciéndolo caer de espaldas. Comenzó a hacerles cosquillas por el estómago y las piernas. En un momento dado el chico quedó parado en cuatro patas sobre la cama, manteniendo apresado el pequeño cuerpo femenino bajo sus dedos. Ella reía estruendosamente mientras movía sus piernas intentando mover el peso que la apresaba. Un carraspeo los sacó de su momento. En la puerta una alta mujer de tez blanca y cabello ondulado muy oscuro los miraba con el ceño fruncido.

- ¡Pueden dejar de comportarse como crios!- espetó furiosa – Los quiero ahora en la sala.- y siguió caminando por el pasillo. Ambos jóvenes pudieron escuchar los pasos en la escalera. Se miraron un momento sorprendidos.

- ¿Qué crees que querrá?- preguntó la chica.

- De eso te venía a hablar.- se acomodó la ropa – La noté muy extraña estos últimos días.- la miró – Creo que se trae algo entre manos.

- ¿Algún ataque?

- No sé. Pero parece que es importante para que nos tenga en cuenta. Sabes que ellos nunca quisieron que colaboremos con sus misiones.

- Ni que lo digas.- respondió mirando por la ventana – Lo único que espero es que nos vayamos de este maldito lugar lo antes posible.

- No te preocupes.- la abrazó – Si no se quiere ir, yo hablaré con ella. Ser el sobrino tiene que tener algún beneficio.

- ¿Tú crees?- miró hacía su cara mientras era acunada en los brazos del chico.

- Claro.- besó la fémina frente– Lo haré por ti. Es hora de que vivamos nuestra vida. No tienes veinte años en vano. Somos jóvenes.

- Pero ella sigue con la tonta idea de deshacerse del mundo muggle.

- Sabes porque lo hace. Desde que mataron al Señor Tenebroso nunca volvió a ser la misma.

- Ya lo sé.- suspiró – Cuando lo mataron pensé que por fin seríamos libres. Pero no fue así.

- Perdón…- se disculpó el chico de repente, apretándola contra su cuerpo.

- ¿Qué?

- Perdóname Ginevra.- la apretó a más hundiendo su rostro en el cuello femenino – Yo fui el culpable de todo esto. Si solo no me hubiera convencido de que era lo mejor para ti.

- Draco…- tomó su cara entre las manos – No quiero que te sientas culpable de nada. La decisión la tomé yo. Nunca me obligaste a alistarme con los mortífagos.

- Podrías haber tenido una vida normal.

- Sabes que nunca fui normal. Desde que llegó la carta de Dumstrang mi vida dio un giro de ciento ochenta grados. Fue predestinado todo. Por algo todos mis hermanos concurrieron a Hogwarts y yo fui la única que rompió el molde.

- Un molde muy bonito.- la chica sonrió.

- Tu también eres un bombonazo- le dio un beso en la mejilla – Nunca te sientas culpable por mi vida. A pesar de todos los errores que cometimos estoy bien estando a tu lado. Me das fuerza para seguir.- Draco la volvió a abrazar mientras enterraba su rostro en el cabello pelirrojo.

- Vamos a ver lo que quiere mi tía.- se separó – Sabes lo pesada que se pone si uno no acata lo que dice.

- Tienes razón….- tomó un lazo de la mesa – espera a que me ato el cabello.- se hizo un moño – Vamos…- lo tomó del antebrazo y juntos bajaron hacia el living de la casa.

o0o0o

- Me tiene harto- susurró a su amigo un joven de cabello pelirrojo.

- Te lo tienes merecido. Sabes que a ella le gusta el orden. Y lo tuyo amigo no es exactamente ordenado- se mofó Harry caminando a su lado.

- Pero no tiene porque meterse a acomodar mi escritorio.

- Ya lo sé. Pero la conoces.- lo miró – Siempre quiere todo perfecto. Si hasta a mi me acomoda las cosas.

- No entiendo cómo la soportas.- se quejó Ron.

- Y eso que es tu novia…- sonrió – No me quiero imaginar cuando estén casados.

- Si sigue por este camino no sé si me voy a casar.- refunfuñó.

- ¡Ronald Weasley!- gritaron a espaldas del chico – Escuche lo que dijiste.- una joven castaña con el cabello ondulado lo miraba reprobatoriamente.

- Mi amor.- la saludó alegre – estaba hablando con Harry de lo bien que ordenaste mi escritorio- le guiñó un ojo a su amigo.

- ¿En serio?- Hermione miró a Harry - ¿Pero por qué decías que no te ibas a casar conmigo?

- Lo que pasa es que Ron piensa que es demasiado insulso para ti.- lo miró con una extraña mueca en el rostro, dándole a entender que siguiera su juego – Y yo le decía que tú lo amabas con locura y que no pensara esas cosas.

- Pero claro que sí.- exclamó Hermione mientras lo abrazaba – Yo te amo.- besó sus labios – Para mi eres perfecto así como estás.- Ron agradeció con la mirada a su amigo.

- Ves Ron…- lo miró sonriente – No tienes que denigrarte tanto.- los tres se alejaron juntos por el pasillo hasta entrar en una oficina. Detrás del escritorio había una pequeña ventana que ofrecía una hermosa vista de la ciudad. Un sillón en el costado y un enorme archivador junto a la puerta. Harry se sentó en la enorme butaca detrás del escritorio, mientras Ron y Hermione ocuparon las pequeñas sillas que había en el sitio.

- Harry…- la castaña lo miró – Me han comentado que están reclutando nuevos aurores.

- Si…- suspiró reclinándose en la butaca – Muchos dieron la baja.- miró una lista que tenía en frente – Este último mes ha habido tres retiros, y si seguimos así nos quedaremos sin cuartel.

- ¿Van a abrir las pruebas?- preguntó Ron.

- Pensaba hacerlo la semana entrante. Desde que Voldemort cayó muchos alumnos que participaron en la batalla decidieron presentar sus EXTASIS para la carrera. A esta altura tienen que estar recibidos.

- Es perfecto.- dijo entusiasta Hermione – Estoy segura que habrá muchos nuevos inscriptos.

- Pienso lo mismo que tú.- se restregó los ojos – Todo este tema me tiene agotado. Encima ahora el ministerio no tuvo la mejor idea que hacer una unidad de cooperación mágica.

- Algo me habían comentado.- murmuró la castaña.

- ¿Y qué es eso?- indagó Ron confundido.

- Van a traer profesionales de otros países de la unión mágica.- respondió Harry.

- Claro, si no me equivoco iban a traer estudiantes recién recibidos de Estados Unidos, Alemania, Irlanda, Australia, España…- enumeraba ella con los dedos.

- Si, lo único que espero es que manden a los mejores. Expresamente yo haré las pruebas para el escuadrón de aurores.

- ¿Quieres que te ayude?

- Como quieras Ron. Las pruebas las haremos el…- miró un almanaque en su agenda – el lunes doce de agosto- sonrió – ya estamos a seis.

- ¿Vas a ir a comer a la madriguera el domingo?- interrogó la chica cambiando de tema.

- Claro que sí- miró a Ron – No me perdería una comida con los Weasley por nada del mundo.

- ¿El domingo es once no?

- Si.

- Sería el cumpleaños de mi hermana…- musitó. En su rostro se formó una mueca de angustia, desvió la mirada y se concentró en algún punto perdido de la ventana.

o0o0o

- Aquí estamos Bella.- murmuró Ginevra entrando al salón seguida por Draco.

- Bienvenidos,- los miró sonriendo – hacía tiempo que no teníamos una reunión tan grande.- miró al resto de los presentes. Una decena de personas estaban sentadas alrededor de una larga mesa de roble. Todos vestían largas túnicas oscuras, los ojos de cada uno tenían un brillo apagado, sin vida. Ginevra vestía una simple remera blanca con un pantalón gris, mientras Draco tenía un jeans azul oscuro con una camisa verde. Ambos tomaron lugar junto a la mujer. Ella acarició la mano de su sobrino mientras adecentaba el cabello de la chica.

- Los he reunido aquí con el propósito de presentarles una nueva misión.- sonrió la mujer de cabello oscuro – La misión definitiva. El mundo mágico caerá a nuestros pies, cumpliremos el sueño de nuestro señor.

- ¿Cómo haremos eso Bellatrix?- preguntó un hombre robusto con la cara tapada por la capucha.

- Nos infiltraremos en el Ministerio. En el Ministerio de Magia de Inglaterra.

- ¿Cómo vamos a infiltrarnos?- interrogó una mujer con la voz ronca.

- Vamos a necesitar a varios colaboradores que sirvan de apoyo.- los miró – No se preocupen, yo lo tengo todo perfectamente calculado. Cada detalle está planeado.- abrió una corroída carpeta que tenía delante de sí pasándole a cada uno un pergamino – Como verán ahí están los detalles.- cada persona alrededor de la mesa miraba el pergamino que les habían dado. Draco lo leyó rápidamente formándose en su rostro una inequívoca mueca de sorpresa.

- Tía aquí dice que Ginevra y yo, también participaremos…- musitó el chico que de repente se había puesto pálido.

- Ahora que el Señor de las Tinieblas no está con nosotros, necesitamos con urgencia más apoyo. Lamentablemente no podemos seguir anidándolos de la realidad muchachos.- miró con pesar a ambos – Ustedes también están involucrados en la misión.

- ¿Y qué papel cumpliremos?- preguntó con precaución la pelirroja.

- Tu Ginevra entrarás al escuadrón de aurores.

- Yo no sé nada de la profesión…

- No te preocupes.- la interrumpió – Estás perfectamente entrenada para hacer un examen de ingreso. Ya falsificamos tus documentos y tu título. No te tienes que hacer problema.

- ¿Y yo qué haré?- interrogó Draco.

- Tú estarás encargado de organizar la información que te suministre Ginevra. Además estaría encantada si entraras en el Departamento de Misterios.- lo miró - ¿Crees poder ingresar?

- Haré mi mejor esfuerzo Bella.- respondió resignado.

- Perfecto.

- ¿Y nosotros que haremos?- preguntó uno de los encapuchados.

- Ustedes se encargarán de ser el respaldo. Además utilizarán la información que les pasará mi sobrino para desarrollar un plan de ataque.- se sentó – Quiero que para navidad esté todo listo. Empezaremos el año con un nuevo mundo mágico.- levantó su copa - ¡Brindemos!- exclamó con alegría – ¡Por el señor de las Tinieblas!

- ¡Por el señor de las Tinieblas!- dijeron al unísono. Ginevra bebió un pequeño sorbo del vino de su copa. Miró a Draco con preocupación, no le sorprendió encontrar la misma mirada en su compañero. Sabía lo que significaba, sabía lo que tenían que hacer. Más tarde lo hablarían.

o0o0o

- ¿Tú crees que funcionará?- preguntó Ginevra mientras acomodaba la ropa en su baúl.

- La estrategia está muy bien hecha.- le respondió el rubio que jugaba con el cepillo de pelo de la chica.

- Estoy nerviosa.- dijo turbada.

- Yo también lo estoy. Es la primera vez que nos asignan una misión.

- El Señor nunca quiso que participáramos en las batallas contra el Ministerio. Luego de la batalla de Hogwarts todas las esperanzas se escabulleron.

- No creí que íbamos a tener esta oportunidad.- suspiró – Estoy seguro de querer hacerlo, siempre fueron nuestros ideales. Pero no te voy a negar mi nerviosismo.

- Claro, pienso lo mismo.- ella se sentó a su lado – Pero daré lo mejor de mí. Hay que cumplir con el plan original del Señor y hacer justicia por los magos.

- Si…- la miró – Nunca pude entender por qué nos defendía tanto.

- Yo tampoco nunca lo entendí. Creo que nos tenía un cariño especial.

- A mi…- se señaló- ten por segura que no- dijo irónico – Siempre pensé que le atraías bastante. A mi solamente me protegía por ser tu apoyo.

- Puede ser…- se recostó a su lado – Pero ya no importa. Por lo menos regresaremos a Londres.

- No se te resecará más el cabello.- dijo divertido.

- Ahora se me encrespará.

- Tonta.- rió - ¿Cómo te la ingeniarás para el examen de ingreso?

- Bella me dio unos cuantos libros con teoría básica. La práctica la tengo bien perfeccionada. De algo me tienen que haber servido las clases de que el Señor me daba.

- Siempre tuve curiosidad por saber qué hacían.- la miró de reojo.

- Nada malo.- le pegó en el hombro – Siempre me contaba experiencias y me enseñaba a usar hechizos y maleficios. Era muy inteligente.

- Es una lástima que haya muerto.

- Si…- estiró los brazos – ¿Quién lo diría?

- ¿Qué cosa?

- ¿No sabes?- se recostó de lado. Draco negó – El jefe del escuadrón de aurores es Harry Potter.

- No sabía eso.- murmuró sorprendido medianamente turbado – Trabajarás junto al asesino de nuestro Señor.- culminó.

- Bella me dijo después de la reunión: que yo me tenía que transformar en su mano derecha.

- ¿La de Potter?

- ¿Y la de quién más?- rió.

- ¿Y cómo harás?

- No sé. Por ahora me tengo que preocupar en estudiarme bien los hechizos y la teoría básica para el examen. Luego me ocuparé del resto.

- Debe ser un arrogante.

- Seguramente.- rodó hacía el otro lado de la cama – Me va a costar muchísimo acercarme a él.

- ¿En qué estás pensando?

- No sé… Pensaba en conquistarlo. Ya sabes, de esa forma me sería mucho más fácil recolectar información.

- ¿Usarás tus armas de seducción?- preguntó en tono de burla.

- ¿Insinúas que no soy seductora?

- Tu sola lo has dicho.

- Muérete.- le sacó la lengua – Ya conocerás mis armas de seducción. Medio Ministerio caerá a mis pies.

- Eso quiero verlo.

- ¿Hacemos la prueba?- sugirió incitante acariciando con sus dedos el mentón del chico.

- Mejor me voy a preparar mi baúl…- se levantó evitándola de una forma insinuante – No quiero ser testigo de semejante circo.

- Tarado.- le arrojó el almohadón dejándose caer nuevamente sobre el cobertor. Permitiendo que el sueño ganara lugar en su cuerpo y mente. Induciéndola a un mundo de paz y tranquilidad, sin ninguna preocupación.

o0o0o

- Harry…- golpearon la puerta de su oficina.

- Pasa Ron.- el pelirrojo ingresó con una enorme carpeta debajo del brazo.

- Me dieron esto para ti.- dejó la carpeta en la mesa – Son los postulantes a aurores.

- Perfecto.- tomó uno de los pergaminos – Hay cinco cupos, por lo visto son veinte chicos.

- Pensé que serían menos.

- Yo también- se reclinó en el asiento – A ver… Coolin Creevey, Robert Smith... Todos hombres…- suspiró - y una mujer, Ginevra Wayneman.

- ¿Wayneman? Que apellido más extraño.

- Es de Australia, tal vez sea común por aquellos lados.

- Puede ser…- lo miró – ¿Entonces vendrás el domingo a casa?

- Claro. Sabes que no me lo perdería por nada.

- Si quieres puedes traer a Leslie.

- Con Leslie no estamos más juntos. ¿No te conté?

- No me habías dicho nada.- respondió sorprendido.

- Anoche me hizo un escándalo en la calle no sé por qué.- se encogió de hombros - Y entonces le dije que no la quería ver más. La verdad es que me tenía cansado.

- Mejor entonces. A Hermione y a mi no nos gustaba.

- Era media pesada, pero al menos era bonita y simpática.- acotó - Pero ya está.

- Ya estás libre de nuevo…

- Si…- suspiró mientras se sacaba los anteojos – Estoy cansado, para peor el lunes es la prueba de los nuevos…

- Harry, yo te tenía que pedir un favor…- vaciló.

- Dime.- lo miró.

- Hermione me pidió que me tomara el día porque es el cumpleaños de su abuela y quería ir a visitarla.

- No te preocupes, ve tranquilo.

- ¿No querías que te ayude con los ingresantes?

- Le pido ayuda a Parker.

- ¿Seguro?

- Tranquilo.- le sonrió – Ve a ver a tu abuela postiza.

- ¿Qué harás esta noche?

- No sé, me imagino que me alquilaré unas cuantas películas _muggles_ y viviré mi soltería en paz.

- ¿Quieres venir a cenar a casa con Hermione?

- No quiero molestarlos…

- En serio.- lo interrumpió – Vamos a casa.- insistió.

- Está bien.- sonrió – Espera que busque unas carpetas y vamos.

o0o0o

- ¿Tienes todo listo?- preguntó Bellatrix al entrar en la habitación de Ginevra.

- Si…- la miró – ya tengo todo preparado Bella- sonrió – Esperemos que el traslador no sea muy alborotado.

- Tranquila.- se acercó – Sé que no te gustan los trasladores, pero es la manera más eficaz de viajar por largas distancias.

- ¿Cómo harás para viajar?

- Multijugos- respondió.

- Claro, ¿cómo no se me ocurrió?- se preguntó más bien para sí misma.

- Has estado nerviosa en estos últimos días. Quiero que estés tranquila, no puedes fallar en el ingreso al cuartel.

- Ya lo sé Bella. Me estudié todos los manuales de principio a fin, pregunta lo que quieras y te lo respondo.

- Confío en tu palabra, lo único que te pido es que estés tranquila. No nos pueden descubrir.

- Voy a dar lo mejor de mi.- suspiró – Si te soy sincera no me gusta la idea de estar pegada continuamente a ese tal Potter.

- Te comprendo.- se sentó en la cama – No podría hacer esto estando continuamente a su lado. Juro que nos vamos a vengar por lo que le hizo a nuestro Señor.

- Por supuesto que sí.- se arrodilló frente a ella, quedando a su altura – Vamos a vengarnos por haber asesinado a nuestro Señor. Él va a rogar por clemencia, y no se lo vamos a conceder.

- Pienso que es muy duro todo esto para ustedes, de repente todo lo que soñamos con nuestro Señor se desvaneció, escapándose de nuestras manos.

- Las cosas van a cambiar. Ya verás como todo va a salir bien Bella...

- Estoy muy orgullosa de ti mi pequeña.- la abrazó – Lo mejor que pudo haber hecho nuestro Señor es haberte traído a nuestro lado.

- Ustedes abrieron mis ojos, fueron los únicos que estuvieron ahí para auxiliarme en los peores momentos. Draco, fue mi apoyo incondicional.

- Sabíamos como te sentías. Por eso el Señor te acogió en sus brazos. Siempre te tuvo una gran estima.

- Lo sé.- sonrió. Bellatrix la volvió a abrazar y se levantó caminando hacía la puerta – Te esperamos abajo Ginevra.

- Ya estoy terminando; enseguida bajo.

La pelirroja continuó empacando sus cosas. Su enorme baúl estaba repleto de túnicas y libros, de la biblioteca sacaba y acomodaba uno a uno los tomos de su colección. Sin querer en un descuido una pila de ellos se cayó de sus brazos, desparramándose en el suelo. Muchos libros quedaron abiertos a la par, pero uno especialmente llamó su atención. Las páginas estaban amarillas, la pulcra caligrafía hecha a mano demostraba lo valioso de aquel volumen. De entre las hojas la punta de una foto se asomaba. Se podía ver una corta cabellera pelirroja. Se arrodilló y tomó el libro. La foto rezaba en perfecto estado dentro de él. La sacó con cuidado. Su mirada de curiosidad cambió abruptamente por una de melancolía. La abrazó a su pecho mientras su cabello caía por su espalda. Inspiró levemente y la volvió a esconder. Acomodó el desastre que había causado rápidamente, terminando de acomodar su baúl.

o0o0o

- El traslador sale a las veintidós horas.- anunció Bellatrix totalmente cambiada. El cabello lo llevaba rubio y lacio. Su rostro era más relleno y tenía forma redonda. Los ojos los había cambiado a un color chocolate, el mismo que Ginevra – Recuerden que hay diez horas de diferencia con Londres.- se acomodó el cabello – Diablos no me acostumbro a este pelo.- Ginevra rió por el comentario.

- Pero si es más cómodo el cabello lacio.- se tocó el suyo – Lo que pasa es que estás acostumbrada a tenerlo siempre enredado, y en donde lo acomodas, se queda.- se encogió de hombros. Bellatrix la miró con la más furiosa de las expresiones, pero la pelirroja no se vio intimidada.

- Me parece que tus instintos destructivos no sirven con ella.- se burló Draco – En Londres están de verano.- miró a las chicas – Yo les aconsejo que se desabriguen un poco cuando llegue la hora de la partida.- ambas mujeres llevaban gruesos abrigos.

- Muy ingenioso sobrino.

- No entiendo porque no vivimos en Sydney en vez de aquel lugar tan caluroso como era Ayers Rock.- refunfuñó la pelirroja – Prefiero mil veces esto a morirme de calor.

- A ti nada te viene bien Ginevra.- la regañó el rubio.

- Tú no me dirijas la palabra.- se cruzó de brazos.

- ¿Y ahora por qué se enojo contigo?- preguntó la rubia.

- No lo sé.- rió – Me parece que es porque no la quise ayudar con unos hechizos.

- El muy idiota pensaba que lo iba a hechizar.- sugirió la pelirroja.

- Que poco caballero eres Draco.- se burló Bellatrix – Sabes que ella sabe usar bien los hechizos.

- Pero claro que lo sé.- se defendió – Pero de ninguna manera iba a permitir que me usara como conejillo de india.- Ginevra le sacó la lengua mientras se desabrigaba. Acomodó el gamulán en su baúl y lo levitó hasta el traslador, el cual era una botella de vidrio verde, con la etiqueta descolorida por la humedad. Los dos rubios la siguieron.

- En Londres tiene que ser pleno mediodía.- murmuró la mujer adulta.

- ¿A dónde iremos a vivir?- preguntó el chico.

- Tú vivirás con Ginevra en un departamento en Londres _muggle_. El edificio está totalmente habitado por magos así que no tendrán problemas con la magia. Yo viviré en la casa de tu padre.- Draco la miró confundido.

- No la casa en donde viviste de pequeño.- sonrió aclarando – ¿Recuerdas la casa que estaba a las afueras de la ciudad?, a donde iban de vacaciones- aclaró.

- No recordaba esa casa…

- No la tenía a su nombre, por eso mismo el Ministerio no pudo incautárselas.

- Eso es perfecto. ¿Y por qué no vamos a vivir contigo?

- Por precaución es preferible que vivan solos. Es lógico que hagan algún tipo de contacto con compañeros de trabajo. Es elemental que lo hagan.- lo miró de reojo – Por eso deben tener la casa libre de sospechas.- suspiró mirando a su sobrino– No quiero que te preocupes. De alguna manera permaneceremos permanentemente en contacto.- apoyó su mano en la vieja botella, al igual que su sobrino.

- Por favor toquen el traslador, a la cuenta de tres se activara.- anunció un hombre envuelto en una abrigada túnica- Uno…- Draco miró a la pelirroja- dos… - ella le tomó la mano – tres- cerró los ojos a la vez que sentía como una impresionante fuerza tiraba de su estómago y la hacía pasar por interminables tubos estrechos. Todo a su alrededor iba tomando diferentes formas. El frío de Australia fue reemplazado por la tibieza y humedad del verano de Londres. De repente dejó de sentir presión en su cuerpo, y volvió a abrir los ojos. Una sala de blancas paredes era el lugar a donde fueron trasladados. A su lado estaba Draco de su mano, y junto a él Bellatrix con los ojos desorbitados por la impresión del viaje.

- Bienvenidos a Londres.- dijo una voz a sus espaldas. Todos los presentes se dieron vuelta al instante. Ginevra abrió los ojos sorprendida – Espero que la estadía se de su agrado.- un hombre de mediana edad con una bondadosa mirada abría los brazos en señal de bienvenida – Mi nombre es Arthur Weasley.- sonrió – Estoy para servirles.- Draco apretó más fuerte la mano de la pelirroja mientras sentía como el pequeño cuerpo de ella se escondía detrás de si mismo.

* * *

Creo que está de más decirles que espero sus comentarios.

Los quiero, Jor.


	2. Feliz cumpleaños Ginevra

**Feliz cumpleaños Ginevra**

- Mi nombre es Arthur Weasley-. sonrió – Estoy para servirles- Draco apretó más fuerte la mano de la pelirroja mientras sentía como su pequeño cuerpo se escondía detrás de si mismo.

- Lo mejor será que nos apresuremos- murmuró Bellatrix frunciendo sus labios hacia un lado mientras reducía los baúles y los metía en el bolsillo de su túnica –. Draco cubre bien el rostro de Ginevra, no queremos que la reconozcan en estos momentos- ordenó.

Con incipiente premura caminaron hacia la puerta de salida, se alejaron de aquel lugar caminando detrás de una gran muchedumbre de personas que habían aparecido a su lado; una vez fuera de aquella habitación, el grupo pudo distenderse. Tomaron uno de los ascensores del ministerio y se dirigieron al atrio del edificio. Muchos magos y brujas iban y venían por los pasillos, cientos de pergaminos volaban por sí solos a la vez que muchos memorándum en forma de avioncitos color púrpura iban de un lado a otro. Con rapidez caminaron hacia una de las chimeneas y tomando polvos Flú se dirigieron al Caldero Chorreante. Agradeciendo el hecho de que ese destino, después de tantos años, todavía esté activado; una vez en ese lugar salieron con premura hacía Londres _muggle_, perdiéndose entre la multitud de personas que inundaba la calle_Charing Cross_. Recorrieron las húmedas caminos de la ciudad sin decir ninguna palabra, Bellatrix los guiaba, ambos chicos la seguían sin poner objeción alguna, ya que ambos iban perdidos en sus propios pensamientos. La mujer de cabello rubio rompió el silencio.

- No calculé que tu padre continuara trabajando en el Ministerio- se quejó.

- ¿Y qué haremos si me reconoce?- Ginevra levantó la mirada, preocupada, la voz sonó ronca, por haber estado tanto tiempo en silencio.

- No te reconocerá- suspiró–. Trataremos de evitar que te vea. Por lo que tengo entendido el cuartel de aurores está en la misma planta que en donde trabaja tu padre.

- No sé…- vaciló–. ¿Y cómo sabes que no me reconocerá?

- Han pasado diez años desde la última vez que te vio. Eras una niña y ahora te has convertido en toda una mujer- la miró con escrutinio–. No te hagas problema en vano, no te reconocerá.

- ¿Estás segura?- intentó tragar saliva, pero de sus propios nervios no pudo hacerlo-. ¿Qué hago si me preguntan? ¿Qué respondo?

- No eres la única pelirroja del mundo. Además hemos cambiado tus datos y tu edad. Supuestamente tendrás veintitrés años y tu fecha de nacimiento es en mayo- miró hacia el frente a medida que continuaban caminando–. Lo que te tienes que ocupar de hacer, es evitar estar cerca de ellos a toda costa. Cualquier cosa que te digan, diles que eres de Australia y que toda tu familia vive allí- miró al rubio con sus ojos desorbitados, como siempre sucedía cuando su mente estaba ingeniando algo–. Podemos hacer pasar a Draco por un familiar.

- A mi me parece que no funcionará– refutó el mago señalando a la pelirroja–. Ella y yo no tenemos ningún parecido.

- Eso es lo de menos – miró a ambos –. Tienen rasgos en común. La piel de los dos es pálida y la estructura de sus rostros similar. Serán primos por parte de padre. Draco Wayneman y Ginevra Wayneman- se detuvo frente a la puerta de un edificio antiguo, con la fachada bastante desalineada. El rubio frunció su nariz en desagrado al lugar, Ginevra lo miró sin darle importancia –. Este es el edificio- sonrió al ver la cara de sorpresa de sus acompañantes –. No se asusten, por dentro es un lugar muy cómodo. Apenas terminé mis estudios en Hogwarts vine a vivir con tu madre a este lugar, como sabes ella es un año mayor que yo, así que ella ya estaba asentada aquí- miró al chico.

- ¿Y cómo entramos?- miró el lugar con recelo, evitando pensar en su madre-. No me parece un lugar adecuado- comentó con ironía.

- Esperen…- tocó la puerta del edificio con los nudillos. A los segundos un anciano señor les abrió amablemente la puerta-. Ya verás como te sorprendes al entrar- advirtió.

- ¿En que puedo ayudarlos?- preguntó el viejito, tenía la espalda curvada y una calva prominente en su cabeza.

- Hemos reservado un departamento desde Australia- le informó la mujer sonando falsamente amable.

- Si si si…- la interrumpió –. Lo recuerdo, el señor esta mañana me avisó de su llegada- los miró –. Wayneman, ¿no? – la pelirroja asintió levemente con la cabeza –. Pero me habían dicho que solo eran dos personas- planteó confundido.

- Son solo ellos dos- los señaló –. Yo solamente los estoy acompañando.

- ¿Ustedes son pareja?- preguntó el anciano.

- Por supuesto que no- sonrió la pelirroja –. Somos primos y nos han trasladado al Ministerio de Magia de Londres- el señor asintió con una sonrisa y se hizo a un lado permitiendo el paso de los nuevos inquilinos.

- Pero pasen- dijo el señor al notar que estaban en la acera del edificio –. Los acompaño a su departamento– Lentamente caminó hasta el ascensor ubicado en un pasillo –. Mi nombre es Jarod y soy el portero del lugar. Cualquier cosa que necesiten no duden en avisarme- les sonrió mientras abría la puerta del ascensor y los invitaba con su mano a entrar–. Espero que se sientan a gusto con el lugar- en un abrir y cerrar de ojos ya estaban en el séptimo piso del edificio. Draco esta vez ayudó al anciano a abrir el enrejado y se asomaron al pasillo de esa planta. Tanto a izquierda como a derecha había tres departamentos –. El de ustedes es el C- caminó a su izquierda mientras sacaba una llave de su túnica y luego la metía en la cerradura de la puerta. Una vez abierta se quedaron sorprendidos al ver la sala del lugar. Unas mullidas butacas rodeaban una pequeña mesa de café, mientras unas cortinas blancas cubrían el alto ventanal que daban al balcón de la casa. En un costado se veía la cocina comedor adornada por una pequeña mesada que servía de desayunador para cuatro personas, y luego dos habitaciones más, una para cada uno, además de un pequeño baño hermosamente diseñado.

- Es un departamento hermoso- murmuró la pelirroja mientras admiraba el color beige de las paredes del lugar-. La fachada del edificio es todo lo contrario a lo que es por dentro este lugar.

- Nos habían dicho desde Australia que ya lo querían amueblado- los miró–. La cualidad de este lugar es que es puramente mágico, ningún _muggle_ se vería interesado en vivir en un lugar con un aspecto así, sin embargo por dentro tiene muy buenas condiciones- explicó sonriendo-. Que lo disfruten- tendió un juego de llaves a cada uno de los chicos y salió del departamento, pero al instante volvió-. Acomódense como es debido y luego al menos uno de ustedes, si son tan amables, tiene que pasar por la planta baja, por portería- aclaró-, así ultimamos los detalles del consorcio y los términos de pago del alquiler.

- No hay problema- dijo Draco tomando las riendas del pedido-. Yo mismo pasaré dentro de unos momentos a hacer eso que usted me pide- el anciano asintió y por fin salió del departamento.

- Que viejo más molesto- siseó Bellatrix mientras se sentaba en la butaca–. Es el mismo que estaba cuando vivíamos con tu madre- miró a Draco suspirando –. Estoy agotada, encima esta maldita poción está durando más tiempo de lo esperado- miró el reloj de la pared del comedor–. Ya hace casi una hora que la tomé y no siento ningún cambio.

- Ya volverás a tu cuerpo Bella- murmuró Draco con hastío mientras se asomaba por el ventanal.

- ¡Yo me quedo con la habitación de la derecha!- gritó la pelirroja desde el cuarto. El rubio rió mientras negaba suavemente con la cabeza. Bella sacó los baúles reducidos del bolsillo de su túnica y los agrandó. Con su varita los levitó a cada cuarto –. Gracias Bella- dijo Ginevra asomándose por sobre el marco de la puerta.

- Hagan algo de comer que estoy famélica- ordenó la rubia.

- Que humor que tenemos hoy…- mustió Draco suspirando con cansancio.

Sentados en la mesa, luego de una improvisada comida, Bellatrix, ya con su cabello oscuro y ondulado cayendo sin control por su espalda, reía suavemente leyendo un pergamino que una lechuza le había traído recién.

- Bien, según Avery Junior- miró a Draco con burla–: Arthur Weasley se retiró hace un año del ministerio.

- ¿Entonces por qué estaba hoy ahí?- preguntó la pelirroja consternada.

- Uno de sus hijos volvía de Rumania, y fue a darle la bienvenida- la miró.

- Seguramente esperaba a Charlie- desvió la mirada-. Continúa…- pidió intentando que su voz suene sin ningún titubeo.

- El único inconveniente por lo visto es Ronald Weasley, es la mano derecha de Potter- escupió con despecho.

- Con eso no creo que haya problema. Ronald nunca fue una luz, podré manejarlo.- sonrió al recordar a su hermano.

- ¿Estás segura que no tendrás inconveniente?

- Es un chico despistado, no creo que el tiempo lo haya cambiado. Además la última vez que me vio, estaba más atento a hablar de su nuevo amigo que de prestarme atención. No se olviden… - los miro exasperada – que han pasado diez años desde la última vez que lo vi, es imposible que me reconozca.

- Entonces es un problema menos, si tu padre no trabaja más ahí, el único con posibilidad de reconocerte queda descartado- continuó leyendo –. También está Percy Weasley- hizo un mohín con los labios -. ¿Es que toda tu condenada familia tiene que trabajar en el Ministerio?- Ginevra se encogió de hombros retirando importancia al comentario de la mujer, ya estaba acostumbrada a los comentarios ácidos de ella, especialmente hacia el resto de su familia, e intentaba que eso pasase desapercibido –. Igualmente tampoco creo que sea un problema, al parecer es Secretario de Relaciones Exteriores, por ello es raro que esté en el ministerio- la miró –. Confío en que sabrás como arreglártelas.

- Por supuesto- se levantó -. ¿Alguien quiere café?

- Si por favor- respondió Draco.

- Yo no- los miró –. Me voy yendo a la estancia- miró a Draco –. Ya veremos como te infiltramos en el ministerio querido, por ahora no se me ocurre nada – miró a la pelirroja –. Ginevra, mañana no nos veremos, sabes que hay que ultimar detalles, igualmente te mandaré una lechuza felicitándote por tu cumpleaños – la abrazó –. Mucha suerte en el ministerio.

- Gracias Bella…- le sonrió –. Lo lograremos.

- De eso no cabe duda- tomó la pequeña botella que estaba sobre la mesa y bebió un profundo sorbo, casi de forma instantánea su cuerpo comenzó a cambiar. La piel empezó a burbujear impasiblemente, a la vez que la cara se le estiraba y su oscuro cabello se iba aclarando hasta quedar en un rubio ceniza totalmente lacio. Salió del departamento, y lo último que escucharon de ella fue el fuerte cerrar, de la puerta del ascensor.

- Solos por fin- dijo Draco a la vez que sonreía con altanería reclinándose sobre la silla.

- Si… hay mucho que hacer- Ginevra miró a su alrededor –. Es un lindo departamento- lo recorrió con la mirada deteniéndose por momentos en algún lugar.

- Es más de lo que esperaba- la observó en silencio -. ¿Estás preparada para esto?- preguntó el chico con un dejo de angustia, conocía perfectamente a la pelirroja y sabía lo cruento que era aquello para ella.

- Claro que sí- se sentó a su lado –. Por fin podremos redimir los favores que el señor nos hizo- lo abrazó.

- Nunca quise algo así para ti- murmuró él mientras la atraía a su cuerpo sentándola en su regazo.

- Creo que es lo mejor que nos podría haber pasado- susurró ella mientras acariciaba la nuca del rubio, le agradaba mucho estar así a su lado.

- ¿Tu crees?- parecía dudoso.

- Si- sonrió –. Nunca nos separamos, estuvimos juntos en los buenos y malos momentos.

- A veces pienso que tendríamos que haber buscado más ayuda- suspiró alejándola con las manos para así mirarla a los ojos, perdiéndose en el cariño y afecto que había en ellos.

- Pero buscamos muchísimo Draco, y el único que nos ayudó fue nuestro señor. Le debemos nuestro bienestar- respondió despacio queriendo volver a convencerse como siempre lo hacía de la misma idea.

- Tienes razón- besó su mejilla y se quedaron sin decir nada por un momento.

- Siento que pasará algo bueno- lo miró –. No se, tengo ese presentimiento. No me mires raro- acotó divertida ante la mirada de burla de Draco.

- No sé que podemos sacar de bueno de todo esto.

- Créeme, tengo una corazonada- miró hacia el techo –. No sé por qué, pero presiento que esto va a cambiar nuestras vidas- nuevamente se quedaron en silencio.

- Estás diferente- comentó el rubio cortando con el momento.

- ¿Diferente?- lo miró con sorpresa.

- Estás con más vida, pareces verdaderamente feliz.

- Londres es el culpable ¡Amo Londres!, hace años que no vivíamos aquí- rió animada acomodándose aún más en la piernas del chico.

- Señorita…- se paró, alejándola de si -. ¿Quiere recorrer Londres de mi mano?- extendió su brazo.

- ¡Oh señor!- se llevó unos dedos a la boca fingiendo incredulidad –. ¿No cree que es un poco impertinente llevar a una joven dama de paseo por una ciudad tan moderna siendo desconocidos?- fingió escándalo con una sonrisa en los labios.

- Draco Malfoy- se inclinó –. Un gusto madame.

- Ginevra Molly Weasley- sonrió –. Acepto su invitación.

o0o0o

El continúo sonido de su reloj despertador lo sacó de sus sueños, se desperezó con flojera en sus sabanas. Tanteó con la mano la pequeña mesa de noche junto a su cama. El reloj se movía estrepitosamente a la vez que sonaba fuertemente, de un manotazo lo arrojó hacia delante, cayendo al suelo; haciéndose añicos. Volvió a recostarse sobre la almohada. Suspiró con cansancio, se restregó los ojos cual gato al despertar y los abrió. La luz del sol se filtraba por las rendijas de la oscura cortina de la ventana. El techo de su habitación, blanco como siempre, con la misma mancha desde hace dos años. Sonrió al recordar como la habían hecho. Ron había comprado un extraño spray de caramelo, al no poder accionarlo lo hizo explotar con la varita, el resultado, esa mancha imposible de sacar.

Estiró su largo y pesado brazo y lo sacó de debajo de la sábana. Miró su reloj pulsera, las diez de la mañana, rodó de lado mientras cerraba los ojos, pero los volvió a abrir cuando algo a su lado se movió. Giró de nuevo hacia ese lado. Una enorme masa de cabellera castaña inundaba el lado derecho de su cama. La joven tenía finos rasgos en su rostro. La tez blanca, y por lo que se notaba debajo de la sábana, un menudo cuerpo. Harry carraspeó intentando despertarla. Pero no dio resultado. Intentó hacer memoria… La noche anterior… _Creo que era medianoche y estaba mirando tranquilo un par de películas muggles cuando Dean y Seamus me pasaron a buscar para salir a una disco… uh..._ No se pudo negar ante la insistencia de sus amigos, una vez en el lugar, luego de unas cuantas rondas de tragos no podía recordar más nada. De repente al intentar conocer los detalles de la noche anterior su cabeza comenzó a dolerle.

Se levantó con cuidado, evitando despertar a la chica, y caminó por el largo pasillo hasta la cocina, buscó en varios estantes y frascos, hasta que encontró lo que buscaba. Una pequeña bolsa con un polvo blancuzco. Lo vertió sin miramientos en un vaso, y lo llenó hasta la mitad con agua. De un solo sorbo se lo vació, mientras volvía caminando a su habitación. Al entrar la chica ya estaba despierta, se estaba vistiendo.

- Eh… yo…- dijo nerviosa la muchacha totalmente colorada.

- No te preocupes, yo tampoco recuerdo nada.

- Me llamo Juliette- se presentó suavemente mientras abrochaba su pantalón vaquero.

- Harry, un gusto- extendió su mano que ella aceptó.

- Bueno Harry…- lo miró – un gusto haber dormido a tu lado, aunque no recuerde nada- miró las sábanas.

- No te preocupes, yo las arreglo.

- Está bien- musitó terminando de arreglarse. Atinó a salir por la puerta.

- Te acompaño.

- Gracias- la chica pasó a su lado. Juntos caminaron hasta la puerta del departamento, Harry la abrió.

- Adios- dijo el chico, sin saber que más decir.

- Espero volver a verte- lo miró –. Eres muy lindo- acotó caminando por el pasillo llamando al ascensor, pero antes se detuvo dándose la vuelta -. ¿Tienes idea que puedo tomar desde aquí?

- Acá a unas cuadras tienes la estación de subterráneos Green Park, podrás combinar hacia donde desees.

- Podría acostumbrarme a vivir en un lugar tan lindo como este…- suspiró entrando al ascensor, esa zona de Londres, por la cercanía del inmenso parque, era muy exclusiva.

Harry cerró la puerta con cansancio. Ya estaba agotado de eso, se le había hecho una costumbre despertar cada mañana del domingo con una mujer diferente a su lado, siempre y cuando no estuviese saliendo con alguien, cosa que no podía llegar a extenderse más de tres meses. En el último período esa extraña manía que tenía había cesado, pero inexplicablemente la noche anterior había vuelto a suceder.

- Hermione va a matarme…- murmuró mientras se metía bajo la ducha de agua caliente.

o0o0o

- ¡Draco!- gritó divertida la pelirroja mientras entraba a su departamento –. Eres un asqueroso…- escupió burlona.

- Mira quien habla de asquerosos señorita Bulgaria- rió mientras se dejaba caer en uno de los mullidos sofás.

- Por lo menos el búlgaro estaba bueno- le sacó la lengua –. Pero tu inglesa…- sonrió–. Era mas fea que un troll con tutú.

- Cállate- le tiró un almohadón –. Se me parte la cabeza, nunca más te voy a hacer caso.

- Bien que te gusto el whisky de fuego- sonrió–. Es delicioso.

- Si que es delicioso, pero no sé de donde averiguaste que había una fiesta de magos. Eres sorprendente.

- Oh perdón señor Malfoy Junior- lo miró burlona sabiendo que Draco odiaba a su compañero–. Avery fue el que me dijo que había una fiesta, y no tenía pensado perdérmela por nada del mundo.

- Está bien…- refunfuñó cansado-. Pero ya cállate que la cabeza me va a explotar. No me gusta que me compares con el idiota de Avery- la miró –. Por cierto, no te lo había dicho…- dijo recostándose sobre el sillón, cerrando los ojos –. Feliz cumpleaños- Abrió un ojo y la miró, ella estaba parada en el mismo lugar con los labios curvados en una sincera sonrisa.

- Es cierto…- dijo contenta –. Yo también me había olvidado- se abalanzó sobre el chico –. Gracias por acordarte- llenó las mejillas de Draco de besos y caricias.

- Bueno ya está…- la sacó de encima con una mueca de disgusto –. Que pesada te pones pelirroja- bufó-. Me voy a dormir que mi cuerpo no soporta nada más…- se paró y fue caminando hacia la puerta de su habitación.

- ¿A qué hora te levanto?- interrogó ella divertida por el humor de su amigo.

- ¿No vas a dormir?- preguntó con intriga.

- Si, pero siempre me levanto más temprano que tu- la pelirroja se acercó al desayunador, y tomó un cepillo de cerdas.

- No me levantes, quiero dormir hasta cualquier hora.

- Que descanses entonces- musitó ella mientras se desenredaba el cabello sin darse cuenta de que Draco de acercaba por detrás.

- Te prometo que… - la abrazó por la espalda – después te compro algo lindo por tu cumpleaños, pero ahora estoy muy cansado.

- Tonto- lo besó en la mejilla –. Descansa- le volvió a sonreír mientras negaba con la cabeza, decididamente adoraba a Draco.

o0o0o

- Bienvenido Harry querido- saludó la señora Weasley dándole un suave beso en la mejilla.

- ¡Hola Harry!- dijo animada Hermione-. Que cara…- se burló al ver su rostro de cansancio.

- No empieces con tus retos por favor- se frotó las sienes-. Me duele la cabeza.

- Seamus y Dean me habían comentado que te iban a pasar a buscar por tu departamento para ir a un bar _muggle_- mustió Ron a la vez que le pasaba un brazo por sus hombros.

- Fuimos a "una disco"- con sus dedos encomilló aquella expresión, no sabía como llamar a esos complejos nocturnos tan modernos.

- Me habían invitado, pero _tu-ya-sabes-quien_ no me dejó ir- susurró el pelirroja haciendo que Harry riera por aquel sinónimo.

- Te escuché Ronald…- espetó Hermione desde la cocina en donde ayudaba a Molly junto con Fleur.

- No estoy hablando de ti mi vida- respondió cohibido, haciendo reír a todos los presentes.

- ¿Cómo te está yendo en tu puesto Harry?- preguntó Arthur el cual estaba sentado.

- Muy bien, la verdad mejor de lo que esperaba. Justamente mañana vienen postulantes de la comunidad mágica internacional para integrarse al escuadrón- le explicó sentándose frente a él.

- Eso es fantástico.

- Claro, también tengo entendido que habrá un gran intercambio cultural para promover la cooperación.- continuó viendo como su amigo se acomodaba a su lado.

- Harry está en lo cierto- comentó Percy con solemnidad –. Yo mismo tuve que hacer de intermediario con otros países, de esa forma intentamos incentivarlos para unirse a esta nueva comunidad.

- Es cierto- dijo Hermione que entraba a la sala con una enorme bandeja con tazas –. En el Departamento de Misterios hay muchos cupos libres, no damos a basto con el trabajo.

- Kingsley me había comentado algo ayer cuando fui a esperar a Charlie- murmuró Arthur acariciando su mentón.

- Por eso estaba tan repleto el departamento de trasladores- murmuró el pelirrojo recién nombrado mientras comía una porción de tarta de melaza.

- Traga antes de hablar- lo regañó su madre.

- Mañana va a ser un día agitado- suspiró Harry bebiendo su cerveza de mantequilla.

- ¿Cuántos postulantes tienes?

- Alrededor de veinte, tengo que preparar las pruebas.

- ¿Usaran el galpón de entrenamiento?

- Si, Kingsley lo mandó a acondicionar para facilitar el entrenamiento. Ese lugar será el indicado para la simulación.

La comida transcurrió en calma, con risas y charlas como siempre sucedía en la madriguera. A pesar de ser una fecha especial para la familia, no dejaban que el recuerdo los afecte. Sonreían con alegría. A un lado de la mesa, una foto con movimiento de la pequeña Ginny sonreía con gracia, a la vez que bailaba alrededor de si misma con un ancho vestido de flores y un gran sombrero de dama. La última foto de la pequeña, del mismo día que cumplía once años. En ella el cabello lo llevaba corto, por arriba de los hombros. El rostro era el de una niña, las mejillas y su pequeña nariz llena de pecas. Ese día nadie imaginaba que luego de diez años, nunca más la habrían vuelto a ver. Una pequeña vela estaba encendida junto a la foto, junto a un pergamino dorado, que citaba en su piel, _Felices veintiuno Ginny_.

Ni Harry ni Hermione la conocían, Harry la había visto aquella vez cuando tenía once años y le había preguntado a la familia como pasar hacia el andén 9 y ¾, pero esa fue la única vez. Al año siguiente, luego de que Ron lo pasara a buscar por su casa, la pequeña Ginny ya había viajado al norte, a Durmstrang, ya que extrañamente el colegio asignado había sido ese. Hermione en cambio nunca la había visto, pero sabía perfectamente la historia de la pequeña. En su sexto año desapareció, y esa fue la última vez que la familia tuvo noticias de ella.

- Bueno, como todos saben hoy es un día muy especial- dijo Molly mientras servía el postre con las manos temblorosas.

– Hoy nuestra pequeña Ginny estaría cumpliendo los veintiún años- completó Arthur mientras una pequeña lágrima caía por la mejilla de Molly.

- No llores madre- la abrazó Bill.

- No te preocupes hijito- lo miró con ternura –. Ella desapareció de nuestras vidas, pero siempre estará presente en nuestro corazón- miró a sus hijos y a su esposo.

- Siempre estaba sonriendo- murmuró Charlie con una sonrisa un tanto torcida.

- Era muy alegre- continuó Bill –. Siempre iba conmigo a todos lados.

- Adoraba volar con Fred y conmigo- dijo George intentando no llorar, Fred a su lado asintió con los labios muy juntos.

- Estaba ilusionada con empezar el colegio- musitó Ron apretando sus manos con impotencia –. Nunca pude entender por que la mandaron a Durmstrang, ella debió haber asistido con nosotros- Hermione a su lado le oprimió la mano con cariño mientras lo acariciaba con ternura.

- Las cosas no se pueden remediar Ron- comentó Arthur con los ojos brillantes –. Ahora recordemos a mi pequeña con felicidad, como ella hubiese querido.

- Chicos…- dijo Molly mirando a Harry y a Hermione, al igual que al resto de las nuevas integrantes, sus cuñadas –. Estoy segura que se hubiese llevado muy bien con ustedes. Ella era una chica llena de vida, con mucho amor para dar. Cuando era más niña, siempre me pedía que le contara historias de Harry Potter- lo miró con nostalgia-. Estaba muy ilusionada por conocerte, por ir al mismo colegio que sus hermanos. Pero el destino quiso que no sea así.

- Tranquila mami- la abrazó Percy –. Ella esté donde esté va a estar bien- miró a sus hermanos -. ¿Acaso no es una Weasley?

- Tienes razón hijo- lo apoyó su madre a la vez que levantaba su copa –. ¡Por Ginny!

- ¡Por Ginny!- brindaron todos al unísono. Hermione y Harry intentaron sonreír pese a que el momento no haya sido nada agradable, lo único que podían hacer en esos instantes, era apoyar a la familia y seguir adelante. El reloj mágico de la Madriguera tenía las agujas de cada miembro de la familia detenidas en un solo lugar. Todos excepto Ginny señalaban _en casa_, la aguja con la pequeña imagen de ella señalaba _desaparecida._

o0o0o

_El lugar era desgraciadamente reconocido para ella. Todo a su alrededor estaba medianamente oscuro. La densa vegetación a su derecha era el lugar de escape hacia el pueblo aledaño al colegio. El angosto arrollo a su izquierda separaba el camino de un bosque aún más turbulento. El suelo cubierto de piedras y tierra, el sonido del agua al golpear furiosamente sus límites. Una sombra, un hombre cubierto con una tela oscura está parado frente a ella. Escucha su voz, fría y metálica, siente miedo, ella lo sabe. Sin embargo no duda, tiene esa esperanza de que tal vez, solo tal vez, la pueda ayudar._

_- Ginevra, mi nombre es Ginevra- __dice una adolescente pelirroja a un hombre alto con la túnica cubriéndole el rostro._

_- El mío es Drac__o- la acompañó el rubio a su lado–. Vinimos con usted porque queremos que ayude a mi amiga. Ella tiene pesadillas que no la dejan en paz._

_- ¿De qué tratan tus pesadillas Ginevra?__- indagó con solemnidad aquel encapuchado._

_- Es sobre algo que pasó hace unos meses__...- respondió con tristeza._

_- ¿Me dejas entrar en tu mente para ver lo que te perturba?- preguntó amablemente el hombre._

_- ¿No le hará daño?- preguntó el rubio abrazando protectoramente a la chica._

_- Eres muy parecido a tu padre Draco__…- dijo el extraño dirigiendo su mirada al joven mago._

_- ¿Conoce a mi padre?__- escupió con asombro, hacía tanto tiempo que no sabía nada de ellos._

_- Claro que sí__ - lo miró –. Lucius es un viejo amigo, y tienes sus mismos rasgos, muy parecidos a los de Narcissa._

_- ¿Cuál es su nombre__ señor?- preguntó la chica._

_- Díganme Tom, Tom Riddle._

_- ¿Usted me podrá ayudar?_

_- Por algo vinieron a mi encuentro, ¿o no es así?- los miró con inquisición._

_- Ya hemos recorrido todo el pueblo pero todos prometen y ninguno cumple- espetó Draco con suficiencia -__. ¿Cómo sé que usted no nos está mintiendo?_

_- Yo no les cobraré. Sólo necesito que me den su confianza._

_- Draco__…- la pelirroja miró a su amigo –. Yo estoy segura- Draco la miró a los ojos, viendo la decisión en ellos, y con un suave movimiento asintió al hombre._

_- Bien, ¿Qué edad tienen?_

_- Yo tengo quince, y ella tiene catorce años._

_- Bueno Ginevra, ahora entraré en tu mente y trataré de remediar ese recuerdo que te perturba__ - miró al chico –. Necesito que la sostengas, en caso de que las cosas se descontrolen tocas mi hombro y volvemos todo a la normalidad._

_- Está__ bien…- murmuró dubitativo._

_- __¡Legeremens! - el hombre apuntó con la varita a la chica._

_Miles de pensamientos__ se arremolinaron en su mente. Ella siendo alzada por su hermano mayor, Bill la sostenía por la cintura a la vez que la sentaba en sus hombros. Charlie la corría intentando alcanzarla para hacerle cosquillas. Fred y George volaban junto a ella, le estaban enseñando a jugar al quidditch. Miraba a Percy escribir con esmero en un largo pergamino mientras comía grageas de colores, él le sonreía y le tendía la pequeña bolsa, convidándole. Su madre le contaba una historia, la que siempre pedía escuchar, su padre la abrazaba y le daba un sonoro beso en su mejilla. Ron le sonreía mientras le contaba lo maravilloso que era el colegio a donde asistía, y le decía que él mismo se encargaría de mostrárselo. Unos ojos verdes, solamente ellos y sus pupilas oscuras ocuparon todo el recuerdo._

_- Feliz cumpleaños Ginny__.- dijo Molly mientras le sonreía apareciendo su silueta en un paisaje oscuro._

Ginevra se despertó toda sudada, crueles lágrimas caían de sus ojos. Hacía tiempo que no recordaba esos momentos. Su familia, suspiró al recordarlos, a veces (muy rara vez) le hacían falta. Como ese día, su cumpleaños, si estuviese en casa lo más seguro es que su madre hubiese hecho un enorme pastel. Todos sus hermanos la saludarían y le cantarían el feliz cumpleaños. Tal vez un novio estaría a su lado, y algún que otro sobrino jugando y saltando a su alrededor. Pero ella se había arrancado esas sensaciones a la fuerza, cuando había decidido irse con el Señor de las Tinieblas. Draco fue su única fuente de apoyo en ese momento, luego de todo lo acontecido y las crueles distancias, solamente su ayuda fue la necesaria.

Caminó con la ropa de cama pegada a su cuerpo, el sueño la había hecho sudar de sobremanera. El largo cabello ondeaba en su cintura, cayendo con una gracia natural. Se acercó al enorme ventanal de la sala, aquel que daba hacia el pequeño balcón. Se sentó apoyando su rostro en el frío vidrio, acunando sus piernas en sus brazos, flexionando las rodillas. Hundió su rostro en el hueco que formaban sus extremidades inferiores, intentando de esa forma volver a desgarrar de su corazón los recuerdos, los felices y terribles recuerdos que la carcomían por dentro. Enormes lágrimas caían por sus mejillas, como siempre lo hacían el día de su cumpleaños. Sollozando suavemente se vio sorprendida cuando un cálido cuerpo la abrazó regalándole paz y tranquilidad. Draco siempre estaría a su lado, y de eso, nunca podría dudar. Lo miró con tristeza, mientras acariciaba su blanco rostro, se perdió en la ternura de sus grises ojos, mientras se dejaba hacer, mientras se dejaba querer. Él la cuidaría, siempre estaría para ella. Se venció en el abrazo, dejando que toda su frustración se filtrara de su piel, dejando que el dolor se escondiera, y poco a poco permitiendo que la paz la inunde, dejando a ambos jóvenes abrazados, enredados entre sus manos.

- ¿Estás mejor?- preguntó suavemente Draco en su oído.

- Si… Gracias por estar.

- Siempre vamos a estar juntos Ginevra- susurró.

- Gracias Draco…

- Siempre serás mi hermanita- la apretó a su pecho-. Nunca te dejaré sola.

- Te quiero tanto…- murmuró ella acariciando las manos del chico. Draco sonrió besando su coronilla.

- Vamos a dormir, mañana tienes que levantarte temprano- se levantó, a la vez que le tendía la mano para ayudarla.

- ¿Puedo dormir a tu lado?- preguntó la chica con timidez.

- ¿Cómo cuando tenías pesadillas?- sonrió al recordar esos viejos tiempos.

- Eres él único que me puede calmar- le sonrió –. Por favor…- juntó sus manos – te prometo que no te voy a destapar, ni voy a roncar ni te voy a pegar.

- La última vez que dormimos juntos me habías dicho lo mismo. Y no pude pegar un ojo en toda la noche- ella hizo un puchero con sus labios –. No me vengas con falsas lágrimas.

- Draco…- se quejó –. Mírame- se señaló -. ¿Qué hombre no querría dormir conmigo?

- Cualquiera menos yo, recuerda que eres mi hermanita. Sería incesto- se rió.

- ¡Draco!- le tiró con un almohadón –. Estoy muy agobiada con todo esto, mañana tengo que presentarme en el ministerio a trabajar en una farsa que no tengo la menor idea de cómo llevar a cabo. Hoy es mi cumpleaños y estoy más sensible que nunca. Y lo único que te pido es que veles por mis sueños. Pero claro el señor no quiere dormir con la molesta Ginevra. Avery tenía razón…- refunfuñó –. Tendría que estar viviendo con él en vez de con un cavernícola, un troglodita como tú- espetó con los ojos brillantes, a punto de llorar, a la vez que se giraba en sus talones cruzándose de brazos.

- ¡Está bien!- aceptó cansado –. Pero si me llegas a destapar te tiro de la cama.

- ¡Gracias!- exclamó contenta mientras se abalanzaba a él, abrazándolo.

o0o0o

El sol le daba de lleno en la cara. Se dio vuelta a un lado, destapando al chico que dormía junto a ella. Draco murmuró entre sueños mientras se daba vuelta y abrazaba a la pelirroja por la espalda. Ella sonrió mientras intentaba cubrirse del sol que entraba por la ventana abierta. Unos pequeños pájaros cantaban parados en un cable junto al ventanal, la chica abrió los ojos con pereza, focalizó los animales, y con un una palabrota se desperezó en la cama. En ese momento se dio cuenta del sol, ya estaba de día, el sol con ese brillo solo podía significar que ya era de mañana y una mañana muy avanzada, y ella debía estar en el ministerio más tardar a las nueve. Veloz como la luz se levantó de la cama pegando un gritito de histeria y corrió hacia el baño. Hizo tanto ruido al intentar bañarse, cepillarse los dientes, peinarse y vestirse a la vez que despertó a su compañero de piso.

- ¡Ginevra que mierda estás haciendo en el baño!- exclamó cubriéndose el rostro con un almohadón.

- Me quedé dormida, tendría que estar en el ministerio hace dos horas- respondió envuelta en una toalla mientras salía apresurada hacia su habitación.

- ¿Te fijaste la hora que era?- indagó molesto caminado hacia la cocina, su pecho desnudo perfectamente formado estaba cubierto por una camisa mal abrochada.

- Pero ya salió el sol.

- Estamos en Londres, es verano, es lógico que salga temprano.- dijo al pasar por su lado sobándose los ojos -. ¡Son las ocho de la mañana estúpida!- le gritó mirando el reloj de la cocina.

- ¿Las ocho de la mañana?- preguntó cohibida –. Y yo que pensé que me había quedado dormida…- se encogió de hombros mientras entraba en su habitación –. Quiero el café bien cargado Draco.

- ¿Y por qué tengo que prepararte yo el desayuno?- la pelirroja rió alegre mientras se observaba en el espejo de su habitación. Ese día sería el gran día.

o0o0o

Harry estaba parado en el pasillo del cuartel de aurores. Una larga fila de aspirantes estaba esperándolo. Miró su reloj, nueve menos diez, ya podía ir tomando lista de los que estaban presentes. Se acercó a uno de los postulantes dispuesto a corroborar los datos, cuando una persona llamó su atención. Una joven con el cabello pelirrojo caminaba sensualmente hacia donde se encontraban ellos. Vestía un pantalón vaquero ajustado con una blusa de algodón azul de tiritas. Cada curva de su cuerpo se veía resaltada con su oscura vestimenta, el largo cabello bailaba sobre sus hombros cayendo como cascada sobre su espalda. La túnica azul marino caía por sus caderas, abierta a la par, no dejando nada escondido a la imaginación de los presentes. Sus ojos marrones brillaban de entusiasmo. Todos los aspirantes la observaban embobados. Ella se acercó sonriente hacia ellos, y se dirigió a Harry mientras le regalaba una deslumbrante sonrisa.

- Disculpe…- dijo suavemente –. Busco al jefe de aurores, Harry Potter.

- Si…- murmuró –. Un gusto, yo soy Harry Potter- trató de sonar indiferente mientras ella le regalaba una deslumbrante sonrisa de sorpresa -. Pero ahora no puedo atenderla señorita, estoy en medio de una prueba…

- No se preocupe- lo interrumpió –. Ginevra Wayneman- tendió su mano – .Soy una postulante australiana. Un gusto – la pelirroja sonrió con suficiencia. Primer golpe dado, deslumbrar a todo el escuadrón, incluido, Harry Potter.

* * *

Muchas gracias por la enorme aceptación que ha tenido esta historia, quiero agradecer sus alertas y favoritos, y especialmente los reviews en ambos fics (claro). Y a los que leen y no dicen nada, también por supuesto. Poco a poco la historia irá tomando un rumbo más definido, creo que con este capítulo se han asentado las pautas para comenzar con la trama como debe ser, así que espero que me digan que impresión les dio, sé que es extraño, pero ya se irán resolviendo los enigmas.

Les mando saludos a Joanne, a Rose y a Karla, que de alguna u otra manera siempre están en contacto conmigo, las quiero.

Les deseo una muy feliz navidad, tal vez pueda actualizar antes de que se termine el año, y si no es así, de corazón espero que todos sus deseos y sueños se cumplan, que tomen y coman cosas ricas y que se diviertan muchísimo.

Espero sus hermosos comentarios, siempre logran levantarme el ánimo en esta epoca en donde uno anda melancólico.

Besos, Jor.


	3. La prueba y un inevitable reencuentro

**La prueba** **y un inevitable reencuentro.**

Nunca imaginó verse tan sorprendida como estaba en ese momento. El movimiento en el ministerio era tal y como lo recordaba. Magos y brujas yendo y viniendo agitadamente. Muchos iban con carpetas llenas de hojas en sus manos, otros muchos llevaban carritos con pergaminos. O bien solamente caminaban con prisa, intentando entrar en alguno de los abarrotados ascensores. Maldijo por quinta vez esa mañana, no había una persona que se fijara por donde caminaban, era chocada constantemente de todos lados; y para peor, se sentía vigilada. Relacionó su sensación con lo estresante de la situación, era lógico que se sintiera perseguida por lo que estaba por llevar a cabo. Había empezado mal el día, se había levantado a prisa, pensando estar retrasada. Pero no, estaba en hora. Se había puesto lo primero que encontró en su closet. Un pantalón vaquero ajustado y una polera sin mangas, bien pegada a su cuerpo. El pantalón le ajustaba, sentía como entre las piernas la tela estaba tirante. Odiaba que la ropa le quedara tan apretada, no se percató en su momento de eso, pero ya no podía volver al departamento y cambiarse, no había tiempo.

Cubriendo su ropa con la oscura capa, se metió en el primer ascensor que tuvo a mano, pero a medida que se fue llenando, prefirió haber subido las escaleras hasta el segundo piso. Resopló por sexta vez, mientras empujaba a unos magos intentando bajar. Fulminó con la mirada a todos los hombres que estaban detrás suyo, alguien le había tocado el trasero. Con toda la dignidad del mundo, pudo salir de ese pequeño lugar. Miro hacia los costados. Inconcientemente el corazón comenzó a latirle a prisa. Ese piso le traía muchísimos recuerdos, ¿Cuántas veces habían ido con su madre a buscar a su padre al trabajo? Evitó observar esos pasillos embebidos en el pasado, y fijó su vista en una esquina. Caminando con destreza se dirigió hacia ese lugar, al doblar se halló a un palmo de una enorme puerta doble de roble. Sonrió para si misma, suavemente empujó las gruesas maderas y entró al cuartel.

Todos los cubículos estaban ocupados por magos y brujas. Muchos estaban leyendo El Profeta, o alguna que otra revista. Rastreó rápidamente la oficina principal. Una fila de unos quince hombres estaba delante a una puerta. Junto a ella había un escritorio, con una mujer de cabello oscuro escribiendo rápidamente en un pergamino. Miró a su costado, una plancha de corcho estaba plagada de fotografías. No quiso prestar mucha atención a eso, pero una especialmente llamó su curiosidad. Bellatrix era una de las mas importantes, con un enorme cartel de _Buscada_ debajo de su rostro, el cual hacía morisquetas a la cámara, insultos silenciosos, que de lo más seguro hubiesen ofendido al mas indiferente. Chasqueó la lengua con incredulidad, y miró nuevamente la puerta de la oficina.

Estaba abierta a la par. Un joven de cabello oscuro, medio despeinado y medio peinado, no se podía saber con exactitud si era un estilo _muggle_, o era así por naturaleza. Pero lo que más le llamó su atención fueron los ojos, verdes, como el campo en donde jugaba de pequeña. Era inconfundible, estaba en presencia de Harry Potter. Sus piernas no respondieron al pedido de ella, el de moverse para caminar hacia el chico, y eso le molestó, no entendía el por qué de su reacción. Cuando las esmeraldas que tenía por ojos, hicieron contacto con sus mirada café, recién reaccionó, y comenzó a caminar hacia él. No supo cómo ni por qué, pero su sensualidad innata salió a flote, contoneando suavemente la cadera, soltando su túnica, dejando a la vista sus piernas envueltas en aquella ajustada tela. La vista de todos los hombres se posaron en ella, incluida la de _él_. En su rostro dibujó la más hermosa de las sonrisas y se acercó al chico.

- Disculpe- dijo suavemente–. Busco al jefe de aurores, Harry Potter.

- Si…- murmuró el joven–. Un gusto… - trató de sonar indiferente -. Yo soy Harry Potter- aclaró-. Pero ahora no puedo atenderla señorita, estoy en medio de una prueba...

- No se preocupe- lo interrumpió–. Ginevra Wayneman- tendió su mano –. Soy una postulante australiana. Un gusto– la pelirroja sonrió con suficiencia. Primer golpe dado, deslumbrar a todo el escuadrón, incluido, Harry Potter; sin embargo al sentir la áspera palma de Harry en contacto con la suya, no pudo evitar que un imperioso escalofrío la recorriera por toda la espalda.

- Bienvenida señorita- la saludó disimulando su curiosidad, la joven era muy bonita. La pelirroja soltó su mano y caminó para acomodarse detrás del último chico de la fila. Aspiró una enrome bocanada de aire, intentando calmar las reacciones de su cuerpo, era imposible pensar que ese hombre sea el mismo Harry Potter que ella recordaba haber visto cuando tenía diez años. No notó cunado otros ingresantes se formaron detrás de ella, lo único que la hizo reaccionar, fue cuando Harry corroboró sus datos en una planilla –. Ginevra Wayneman- subrayó Harry –. Australiana de veintitrés años- la miró -. ¿Son correctos esos datos?

- Si señor- respondió.

- Bien, usted se graduó allí y estuvo trabajando para su ministerio- levantó la vista de las hojas -. ¿En dónde estudió?- le preguntó extrañando, en ningún lado figuraba el nombre de la institución en donde se había capacitado desde los once años.

- Mi familia me educó en casa, nunca asistí a una escuela de magia. Luego de dar las pruebas pertinentes pude entrar al escuadrón para desarrollar el estudio.

- Perfecto- le sonrió a la vez que miraba al chico detrás de ella -. ¿Tu eres?

- Philip Stuart- respondió el chico. Ginevra no siguió escuchando. Su mente comenzó a viajar por todo el lugar. Miró a Harry, como hablaba con otro chico mientras corroboraba los datos. La secretaria de él lo observaba complacida, se notaba a la legua su fascinación por él. Apenas la había visto, y esa mujer no le caía bien. Pensó en lo que diría Bella si estuviese ahí, seguramente se hubiese reído a las carcajadas al ver su foto en la pared del cuartel.

- Muy bien- dijo de repente Harry sacándola de sus pensamientos –. Por favor señores, y señoritas- la miró –. Ahora mi secretaria los va a guiar a una sala de conferencias en donde sabrán en qué consistirán las pruebas para aprobar su ingreso al ministerio- uno de los chicos levantó la mano –. Cualquier duda será respondida en unos instantes- sonrió –. Con permiso- se acercó a la secretaria y le dijo algo muy bajo. La chica le sonrió y asintió con la cabeza a la vez que se paraba y se acercaba a los postulantes.

- Buenos días- sonrió la morocha con rasgos orientales –. Soy la secretaria del señor Potter, señorita Chang para ustedes. Yo me encargaré de guiarlos a la sala de conferencias, allí nuestro jefe se encargará de explicarles todo. Síganme por aquí- dijo mientras pasaba por unos cubículos y se acercaba a una enorme puerta de vidrio –. Como verán esta es la sala- la señaló –. Pasen por favor y acomódense, en cualquier momento llega el señor Potter- miró a Ginny inquisidoramente -. ¿Tú estás con ellos?- preguntó con ironía mientras los chicos iban entrando a la sala.

- Por supuesto que sí- respondió –. Soy una de las postulantes.

- Sólo preguntaba- se encubrió inocentemente –. Pareces pequeña para ser un auror…- dijo con sorna.

- Con permiso- la interrumpió ingresando a la habitación, esquivándola monumentalmente. La mujer frunció el seño ante el descaro de la pelirroja y caminó hacia su escritorio.

En menos de cinco minutos Harry entró a la sala con unas cuantas carpetas bajo el brazo. Ginevra las contó, eran alrededor de veinte, la misma cantidad de postulantes. No pudo evitar sonreír al imaginarse lo que Bella habrá tenido que hacer para falsificar aquellos papeles. Harry la miró en el momento que sonreía, ella curvó sus labios aun más y lo miró a los ojos, él le devolvió el gesto y continuó con lo suyo. El chico explicaba cosas sin importancia, la prueba consistiría en aptitudes puramente físicas. La teoría la dejaba de lado, al fin y al cabo, la pondrían en práctica en el momento de demostrar sus habilidades. Lo escuchó con atención, analizando sus movimientos, la forma de expresarse. Se notaba que le gustaba lo que hacía, le ponía pasión a su trabajo. Era una actitud valedera, según ella. De vez en cuando la verde mirada del chico se posaba en la pelirroja más de lo normal. Tal vez al ser la única mujer de toda la sala, le daba algún tipo de trato especial. Conocía sus atributos, toda mujer conoce los puntos fuertes que posee. Por ello no podía decir con exactitud lo que Harry tenía por impresión sobre ella. Ya más tarde, con el tiempo se encargaría de aquello, ahora lo más importante era entrar, lograr el ingreso. Cuando al fin hubo concluido con la breve explicación, uno a uno, se fueron levantando de las cómodas butacas. Una improvisada fila se formó alrededor de la amplia mesa, y en orden, fueron saliendo de la sala.

Harry caminaba adelante, todos los aspirantes iban detrás de él, susurrando palabras incomprensibles entre ellos. Ginevra observaba todo a su paso, minuciosamente detallaba en su mente cada característica del lugar. De vez en cuando, dejaba que los murmullos de sus compañeros llegaran a sus oídos, sin embargo, los descartaba al no encontrarlos suficientemente importantes. Harry continuó su camino, atravesando los cubículos. Muchos de los aurores miraban de reojo a los aspirantes. Especialmente a la pelirroja, ahí no escatimaban en miradas, ella se daba cuenta de ello, y verdaderamente no le era sorprendente. Siempre, en el cuartel del Señor Tenebroso -como solía llamarlo Bella-, había sido el blanco de miradas de muchos de los mortífagos. Sin embargo, tanto Draco como Bellatrix, impidieron que se acercaran más de lo necesario. Al llegar a una pequeña puerta, la marcha se detuvo.

- Este es playón de entrenamiento- anunció Harry -. Como ya les había comentado, en este lugar haremos las pruebas- sonrió mientras abría la puerta. - Adelante por favor- cada uno de los jóvenes comenzaron a pasar por el lugar. Ginevra no pudo evitar sorprenderse al ver su majestuosidad. Era una habitación enorme. Vacía en su mayoría, pero en cada costado estaba lleno de vidrios que separaban un lugar de otro, algunos escritorios repletos de papeles y unas cuantas sillas culminaban con el decorado. El piso era brillante, pero para nada resbaladizo, ella lo comprobó al deslizar su pie por el suelo -. No se preocupe- dijo Harry sorprendiendo a todos -. El lugar es en extremo confiable para los entrenamientos- la pelirroja se sonrojó irremediablemente.

- Yo sólo lo estaba comprobando- el chico le sonrió y prosiguió a explicar las características de la habitación, con propiedades muy similares a la sala multipropósito, citó él, las cuales, por supuesto, Ginevra, desconocía completamente.

- Ahora vamos a necesitar darles un correcto uniforme- dijo observando los perfectos atuendos de las personas en el lugar -. No se alarmen- acotó al notar la preocupación naciente -. El ministerio se encarga de ello- caminó hacia uno de los costados del lugar, y una puerta se materializó -. Acá están los vestuarios, allí encontraran un uniforme para cada uno de ustedes- miró a la chica -. Por supuesto que también está el vestuario femenino, allí encontrara su uniforme señorita.

- Muchas gracias señor Potter- le respondió entrando al lugar.

El uniforme era simple, una sudadera celeste, ceñida apenas al cuerpo. El pantalón era de un color oscuro, la luz del lugar no la dejaba definir su color correcto, oscilaba entre un azul marino o un irremediable negro. Sin embargo, aquello carecía de importancia para ella. Unas zapatillas anudadas en el lateral, culminaba el atuendo. Ginevra se observó en el amplio espejo proporcionado por la habitación, no podía negar que tenía estilo. Se recogió su cabello en una alta coleta, acomodó la varita en su pantalón, y salió al encuentro de los demás. Sin embargo, fuera de aquel lugar, solo estaba Harry, ninguno de sus compañeros en aquellas pruebas había terminado de cambiarse.

- Wow- se sorprendió Harry -. ¡Que rapidez!- exclamó.

- En Australia nos acostumbraron a la rapidez y eficacia- sonrió -. No les gustaba perder tiempo en nimiedades como estas.

- Es una gran lección. La tendría que poner en práctica en este cuartel.

- Es muy útil, aunque muchas veces pase desapercibido, en realidad el tiempo es de suma importancia en una misión.

- Claro que sí- observó a un grupo de aspirantes salir del vestuario, no sin antes regalarle una resplandeciente sonrisa -. Muy bien, veo que ya están todos listos - los hombres vestían el mismo uniforme que la pelirroja, con la diferencia que la sudadera no era ceñida al cuerpo, más bien, un poco suelta –. Ahora un compañero vendrá a ayudarme a llevar a cabo la selección. Esta primera parte constará de un duelo por persona, las parejas serán elegidas al azar. Si logran salir victoriosos, pasaran a la siguiente selección. Por el momento el cupo libre es de cinco puestos, sin embargo hemos logrado mediante mucho esfuerzo que el número de ingresantes aumentara a ocho- sonrió –. Ahí viene Parker- señaló a la puerta de entrada.

- Buenos días- saludó el joven, su cabello era castaño oscuro el cual contrastaba enormemente con el celeste de sus ojos –. Mi nombre es Parker Francis y junto con el señor Potter nos ocuparemos de la selección- se acercó a Harry-. Ya está preparada la simulación, lista para cuando la dispongas- susurró.

- Primero haremos los duelos, después nos encargaremos de eso- respondió –. Ahora armaremos las parejas- anunció.

Ginevra observaba el lugar maravillada. El alto techo permitía que en el momento de la simulación, todo fuera real. Moría de ganas por participar en algo de eso. Bellatrix le había comentado esa nueva forma de entrenamiento que habían copiado de un prototipo _muggle._ La mujer se había burlado por los bajos recursos que tenían, _mira que recurrir a una simulación muggle_. Sin embargo la pelirroja sabía que no dejarían nada al azar, algo escondía esa simple simulación. Por momentos toda su atención se concentraba en Harry. La primera y única vez que lo había visto, había sido hacia tanto tiempo ya. Recordaba su delgado rostro, sus largas piernas y brazos. Pero especialmente recordaba el brillo de sus ojos, y en ese momento, un espasmo de frío le recorrió toda la espina dorsal. Ella siempre soñaba, soñaba que caminaba descalza por un prado. El sol iluminaba los árboles, y la suave brisa traía consigo el dulce aroma de la primavera. Una cueva siempre llamaba su atención, y entraba. Cuando se daba cuenta que no podría volver sola, comenzaba a desesperarse. Pero siempre una sombra se acercaba a ella. Nunca le podía ver el rostro, siempre todo era oscuro, pero lo que si lograba ver, eran los ojos. Verdes como las esmeraldas, brillantes, llenos de algo que no comprendía.

- No puede ser él…- musitó sintiendo como sus piernas se debilitaban.

- Wayneman- miró a Harry al escucharlo con los sentidos agarrotados–. Tú te enfrentarás con Reeves- señaló a un chico robusto, el cual estaba de espaldas a ella.

- Bien- respondió observando al muchacho en cuestión, la voz para su desgracia salió débil. Notó como en los labios de su oponente se dibujaba una sonrisa de autosuficiencia. Al mirarla, levantó las cejas sugestivamente, examinándola de la cabeza a los pies. Esto la hizo enfurecer crispándole los vellos de sus brazos, aquel energúmeno la estaba menospreciando. Miró a Harry que hablaba con la última pareja, ya todo estaba dicho, le iba a demostrar a ese tal Reeves, que ella podía con él. Cuando Harry se acercó a ellos, fijo toda su atención en él.

- Todo está permitido, a la hora de la batalla los mortífagos no serán compasivos con ustedes ni con nadie- miró a la chica–. Tampoco les pido que se maten- sonrió –. Que gane el mejor.

Ginevra siguió al robusto hombre hasta un costado del enorme playón. Separados por una distancia de al menos quince metros, se miraban con diferentes sensaciones. Reeves la observaba divertido, deteniéndose muchas veces a la altura de sus pechos, o de su cadera, luego mirándola a los ojos, con la burla en la mirada.

- Eres despreciable- susurró Ginevra.

- Y tu eres hermosa- le respondió con arrogancia–. Pero a pesar de ello lamento decirte que tendré que lastimarte… _sólo_ _un poco_- la pelirroja le sonrió con cinismo.

- Eso está por verse.

- ¡Varitas en alto!- gritó Parker junto a Harry. La pelirroja miró hacia aquel lado, justo en el momento en donde el chico la observaba. Y sin saber por qué, sin siquiera pensarlo, le sonrió coqueta, notando como él le devolvía la sonrisa-. ¡Ataquen!- su vista volvió iracunda hacia su desagradable oponente.

- Eres muy bonita para terminar con la cara lastimada- dijo el hombre.

- Y tu eres lo suficiente desagradable para dejarte inválido de por vida.

- ¡Que agresiva!- fingió sorpresa-. ¿Eres igual de ardiente en la cama?

- Eso es algo que no te interesa.

- Porque si eres así, me gustaría tenerte desnuda en la mía- curvó las cejas–. No dudo en que sabrás como satisfacer a un hombre- ella enarcó una ceja con disgusto, eso era lo máximo que podía soportar.

- ¡_Stupefy!_- apuntó con su varita, saliendo un rayo rojo de ella.

- _¡Flipendo!_- refutó Reeves haciendo una fluorita con su vara-. _¡Bombarda!_- Ginevra corrió a un lado, arrojándose al suelo, un simple hechizo proteico o de repulsión haría que volara unos cuantos metros por el aire -. _¡Incendio!_- la atacó ante el desconcierto de ella, un extraño rayo de fuego amenazaba acercándose a su cuerpo.

- _¡Impedimenta!_- se defendió poniéndose de pie, corrió hacia un lado y lo apuntó -. _¡Confringo!_- el hechizo le dio de lleno en el pecho, provocando que una pequeña explosión rompiera la pechera de la camisa del hombre.

- Maldita perra- murmuró con rencor, sobándose la zona de su pecho, había lastimado –. Ya verás lo que es ser duro con una mujer- la amenazó-. _¡Relaskio!_

- _¡Protego!_- rió -. ¿Qué pasa? ¿No puedes con una dama?- se burló.

- _¡Bombarda!_- repitió, ante el esquivo de Ginevra sonrió -. ¿Es que no eres lo suficientemente fuerte como para repeler mi hechizo?

- No quiero malgastar mis energías contigo- lo miró con desprecio.

_- ¡Inmovilus!_

_- ¡Flipendo!_- invocó la pelirroja arrojándolo con fuerza hacia atrás.

_- ¡Depulso!_- aún con más energía, el hechizo la golpeó en un brazo, provocando que el empuje del pequeño estallido, la arroje al suelo.

Ginevra se levantó presurosa, tomándose el lastimado brazo con una de sus manos. Por entre medio de los dedos, se escurría unos cuantos hilos de sangre, que iban a parar en todo el largo de su antebrazo. Ardía, no era solamente dolor, pero sabía que si no curaba su brazo, para el resto de la batalla estaría inservible.

- Maldito- murmuró entrecerrando los ojos. Reeves sonrió con más arrogancia-. _¡Episkey!-_ se curó a si misma en un instante –. Ahora verás lo que es bueno.

Ginevra apuntó con su varita hacia uno de los costados de la habitación, en donde un enorme escritorio, totalmente atestado de papeles, decoraba una esquina. Miró a su oponente nuevamente, y por fin sonrió con astucia.

- _¡Accio escritorio!-_ gritó la pelirroja haciendo que la enorme mesa arremetiera hacia donde ella estaba, a una enorme velocidad. Las hojas que estaban apiladas sobre el, volaban por el aire, cayendo a cada lado de las parejas. Una vez que estuvo a unos escasos dos metros, volvió a apuntarlo-. _¡Depulso!-_ el enorme mobiliario voló como una bala hacia su oponente.

- _¡Repulsor!-_ intentó defenderse Reeves.

- _¡Rictusempra!-_ la mesa comenzó a caer hacia el suelo, las cosquillas iban a impedir la defensa de su oponente-. _¡Depulso!-_ volvió a arrojarlo hacia el hombre, logrando que lo expulsara por lo menos a diez metros de distancia.

Reeves se levantó débilmente, con la cara totalmente magullada de golpes, y la ropa hecha jirones. La miró con los ojos brillantes de furia, con su varita invocó agua, mucha agua, formando un enorme charco en el medio del enorme playón.

- _¡Ascendio!-_ invocó que el líquido se elevara por el aire, formando enormes remolinos de agua, que comenzaron a rodear a la pelirroja. Estos violentamente formaban círculos, que al pasar los segundos, tomaban mejor consistencia, y apresaban cada vez mejor a Ginevra en un escaso lugar. Ella observaba la pared del líquido, incrementarse a cada lado de su cuerpo.

_- ¡Descendo!-_ Ginevra intentó contrarrestar el hechizo, sin embargo era muy poderoso- ¡Mierda!- exclamó corriendo hacia un costado, atravesando la pared de agua, la cual la dejó toda empapada. El enorme peso de la pared le había dado de lleno sobre los hombros, y ahora los sentía sumamente adoloridos. Con su varita volvió a invocar la mesa -. _¡Incendio!-_ el escritorio de envolvió en llamas-. _¡Depulso!-_ intentó nuevamente arrojándolo contra Reeves, pero un enorme chorro de agua, la golpeó en la espalda, haciéndola caer hacia delante, jadeando del cansancio, y concentrando toda su magia en el próximo hechizo apuntó hacia el remolino-. _¡Finite incantatem!-_ la enorme torre de agua bajó de repente, desapareciendo de la enorme habitación.

- Hábil, muy hábil- musitó Reeves apuntando a la mesa-. _¡Expulso!-_ la arrojó hacia la chica.

La pelirroja en un rápido movimiento esquivó la mesa y apuntó directamente a la cabeza del hombre -. _¡Mimblewimble!_- el hechizo lo golpeó en el rostro, arrojándolo como un peso muerto sobre el suelo, completamente atontado.

La joven al notarlo vencido, se arrodilló en el suelo agotada, realmente había sido un enfrentamiento complicado.

- Felicidades Wayneman, pasas a la simulación _muggle_- le anunció Parker, sonriendo amablemente.

- Muchas gracias- desvió su vista a Harry, el cual estaba atento observando el duelo de otros aurores. Ella suspiró con resignación, arreglando su ropa mediante hechizos no verbales.

Sin embargo lo que ella no sabía era que Harry la había observado en todo el duelo. Impresionado por la agilidad de ella, y la gran habilidad que tenía en contrarrestar los hechizos y atacar a su oponente con rapidez. Se vio sumido al brillo que irradiaba el encendido cabello de ella al moverse de un lado hacia otro al son de sus movimientos. Cuando la enorme masa de agua la empapó por completo, su vista no se pudo despegar de la forma de sus pechos debajo de la mojada sudadera. Intentando desviar los ojos hacia otro lado miró a Reeves, el cual se hallaba sumamente enfurecido por el ataque de ella. En cambio Ginevra estaba impasible, a pesar de los golpes, su mirada mostraba decisión. Cuando ella lo venció sonrió con alegría y se dirigió hacia otra pareja, no debía mostrar debilidad en el momento de la selección, sin embargo en su planilla pudo copiar la dirección de la casa de la chica.

La simulación consistió en una imagen computada muy realista. No había entendido lo de computada, Parker le explicó muy brevemente que era un invento _muggle_ en donde se fingía algún tipo de lugar con diversos obstáculos. Al principio se mostró media incrédula a algo relacionado con los _muggles_. No tenía un buen pensar de ellos, y por nada del mundo quería salir perjudicada por eso. Insegura se adentró a ese lugar. Y no pudo evitar verse sorprendida por la complejidad que contenía la simulación. Los ojos le brillaron al ver las ruinas de una enorme mansión, las estrellas brillantes bajo el cielo nocturno, y hasta la suave brisa de la noche. Si sus sentidos no la engañaron, juró que pudo sentir el aroma a tierra mojada y el ruido de los animales en la oscuridad. Forzando un poco la vista, instando atravesar la bruma que descansaba sobre el firmamento, halló una entrada a la mansión. Al ingresar, la habitación cambió. Se sobresaltó al verse envuelta en un remolino de colores y sensaciones. Cerró los ojos asustada y al volver a abrirlos una tétrica habitación la congeló hasta los huesos. Los cuadros corroídos con el tiempo y caídos a los pies de las paredes. Una mesa en el medio del salón, cubierta por pergaminos y montículos de tierra. Estaba casi segura que si pasaba la mano por ese lugar, el tacto que le devolvería hubiese sido tal como lo recordaba. Había sillas con patas rotas y astillas en el suelo. Un sillón con parte de su cuero rasguñado y maltratado. Suspirando, conjuró un _lumos_ en su varita y comenzó a investigar el lugar con paciencia y determinación. Los anteriores cuatro postulantes habían terminado la simulación, pero no les estaba permitido cruzar palabra alguna, por lo que no sabía lo que le esperaba.

En un abrir y cerrar de ojos no supo de dónde pero al menos tres encapuchados se abalanzaron hacia ella, al sentir el ardor de un hechizo que le rozó el brazo, supo que eso no era simulado. Sin pensarlo ni un instante más, desenfundó su varita y comenzó a defenderse en primera instancia, y luego a atacar a diestra y siniestra, intentando vencerlos. Uno de los encapuchados cayó casi al instante. Corrió hacia un lado esquivando un rayo azulado que rozó su pantorrilla. Trastabillando se tropezó con sus mismos pies enredados. Rodando de lado, con la varita preparada apuntó a uno de los hombres. Para su mala suerte el atacante la esquivó. Maldiciendo, mirando hacia todos lados se puso torpemente de pie. Cuando se cruzó con uno de los encapuchados logró agacharse antes de que la atacara, y con un simple no verbal, lo dejó completamente descartado. Ahora la pelea era uno contra uno. Ya estaban en igualdades. Ese encapuchado no había participado en ningún momento, seguramente era el más poderoso de los tres. Eso le dio una mala espina, pero juntando fuerzas venció el inexistente miedo que creyó que podría tener y se enfrentó a él. No le podía ver el rostro. No sabía si era un hombre o una mujer lo que estaba frente a ella. Haciendo uso de toda su concentración, blandiendo levemente su varita intentó adentrarse en la mente. Pero no pasó nada, era como una enorme muralla transparente la cual no podía atravesar en esos momentos. Lo único que podía extraer era su propio reflejo, la imagen que esa persona tenía de ella. Con la ira corriendo por sus venas, ante semejante burla, pues ella lo consideraba de esa forma, se puso en guardia. La herida en su pantorrilla le escocía demasiado, y un fuerte golpe que se dio en la rodilla al caer al suelo le molestaba. El brazo le sangraba bastante, podía sentir el líquido viscoso fluir sobre su piel, aunque no era demasiado, le dolía y molestaba al blandir la varita, ya que era el brazo derecho, y ella era diestra. Maldiciendo para sus adentros observó al encapuchado. Levantó su mano, intentando lanzar algún hechizo, su mente ni siquiera alcanzó a tener reacción alguna cuando un sonoro _Depulso_ la estrelló en el suelo. Cayendo de costado, volviendo a golpearse la rodilla herida sintió como un fuerte pinchazo no le permitía ponerse en pie. Asustada se tocó la pierna, viendo la sombra de la persona acercarse a ella. Suspiró levemente cuando notó que no tenía ningún hueso roto.

Sin saber cómo, ni en qué momento, ni de dónde sacó la energía, levantó su brazo entumecido por el dolor y pronunciando un claro y quebrado _Bombarda_ expulsó a su atacante a unos cuantos metros. Fueron escasos segundos, en donde pudo vislumbrar como un escudo cubría del hechizo al encapuchado. Y en ese instante un golpe seco le dio de lleno en el brazo izquierdo, y en uno de sus muslos. Un rasguño ardiente atravesó su mejilla haciendo que sus ojos se llenaran de lágrimas pinchantes. Sintiendo todo su cuerpo temblar, en medio de aquel ataque un débil _Protego_ la defendió un instante, para luego caer derrotada en el suelo, totalmente agitada. En ese mismo momento la habitación volvió a la normalidad. El suelo brillante volvía a ser frío y la oscuridad y el olor rancio de la habitación se dejó de lado, dando paso a las luces del enorme playón y su normal escenografía. Cerró los ojos un segundo, intentando asimilar la pérdida en el duelo. Miles de pensamientos cruzaron por su mente, en especial la decepción. No poder entrar al cuartel sería un completo desastre. La primer y última misión que le sería encomendada, fallándose a sí misma, a Draco, y a Bellatrix. _Bella…_ pensó, sintiendo como un escalofrío recorría toda su espalda al pensar en como se enojaría y lo que podría llegar a hacerle. Con los ojos abiertos observó como el encapuchado se quitaba la gruesa y oscura tela del rostro. Sorprendida intentó ponerse en pie, fallando en un principio, pero luego logrando hacerlo. El mismo Harry Potter había sido su atacante y le tendía la mano para ayudarla a ponerse en pie.

- Que impresionante demostración señorita Wayneman- le dijo en una sonrisa.

- ¿Usted cree?- preguntó tomando su varita con la mano temblorosa, y comenzando a curar sus heridas del brazo.

- Su técnica es muy buena, no me queda más que felicitarla.

- Lo hace sonar muy positivo, pero no superé la simulación- se detuvo al sentir como la rodilla se le vencía de dolor-. ¡Demonios!- exclamó sintiendo un ardiente pinchazo.

- No te muevas- le pidió el chico inclinándose a su lado –. Yo estoy acostumbrado a este tipo de heridas…- movió su varita haciendo adecentar el dolor -. ¿Ves?- ella sonrió al sentir como el ardor redimía.

- Debería ser sanador…- bromeó.

- Lo mío es ser auror- le volvió a tender la mano –. Creo que está de más decirle que ya ha sido aceptada…

- ¿En serio?- se sorprendió abriendo enormemente los ojos. Él asintió con la cabeza-. ¡Muchas gracias!- rió –. No sabe lo feliz que me siento.

- Me imagino- le devolvió la sonrisa –. Ahora puede ir al vestuario y curar sus heridas. En media hora esperaremos a los seleccionados en el playón.

- Muy bien jefe- comenzó a caminar hacia el vestuario, con una mueca victoriosa bailando en sus labios, y un brillo inusual en los ojos.

El agua tibia corriendo por su desnudo cuerpo borró medianamente el dolor de su humanidad. Las heridas leves habían cerrado, pero las cicatrices de algunas tiraban en su piel, y realmente era molesto. La ducha era un cubículo individual cubierto por una gruesa cortina de tela celeste. Salió envuelta en una amplia toalla que logró invocar. Con los pies descalzos dejando su huella sobre el frío piso llegó a un pequeño banco en donde se sentó esperando que su rodilla dejara de temblar. No imaginó que el golpe había sido tan fuerte. Ya luego en la casa se pondría uno de los tantos ungüentos que tenían en el baño. Con su varita se secó medianamente el cabello, dejando que un poco de humedad sirviera para moldearlo de alguna manera. Vistió la ropa que había traído. El vestuario de entrenamiento estaba manchado y lleno de sangre. Con unos cuantos hechizos lo dejó reconstruido, y con otros más, ya estaba limpio. Maldijo otra vez, vaya uno a saber la cantidad de veces que lo había hecho en ese día. El pantalón ajustado le hacía arder las heridas. Sopesando alguna idea decidió que no había nada que hacer. Luego de ponerse su remera se puso su túnica y salió al encuentro con sus compañeros.

Harry y Parker estaban en un costado hablando con dos personas, si mal no recordaba uno de ellos se llamaba Seamus, y el otro Steve. Harry les estaba indicando unas cosas mientras les mostraba unos papeles. Al verla, el chico le regaló una reluciente sonrisa. Ella se acercó a él parándose a su lado. Cuando los dos muchachos se hubieron ido, él chico la volvió a mirar.

- Veo que ya estás repuesta- le dijo.

- No se crea… Mi cuerpo está muy adolorido- se sobó el brazo-. Pero lo importante es haber quedado seleccionada.

- Si no has podido relajarte del todo puedes ir a nuestra enfermería, en el cuartel disponemos de una sala de primeros auxilios por los heridos en entrenamientos.

- No se preocupe- lo interrumpió levantando una mano-. No hay nada que un buen descanso no solucione.

- Me agrada el espíritu que tienes- ella asintió –. Te tengo que dar unos papeles que tendrás que llenar…- le dio una pequeña carpeta de cartón- .Como verás son simples planillas con tus datos, tienes que corroborarlos y luego llevarlos con la secretaria del área de Recursos Humanos.

- ¿Y en dónde queda la sección?

- En el primer piso, ala B- le mostró una planilla –. Debes entregársela a Astoria Grenngrass, dile que vas de mi parte, ella sabrá que hacer- sonrió –. No quiero que mis aurores sean partícipes de toda la burocracia.

- ¿Acaso usted abusa de su poder?- planteó divertida.

- No es un abuso, yo lo llamo más bien una facilidad. Seamos sinceros, no creo que sea agradable tener que esperar hasta las cinco de la tarde a que por fin puedas tener una entrevista- ella negó-. Me alegro que estés de acuerdo.

- ¿Cuándo empiezo?

- Si no me equivoco mañana mismo. O a más tardar el jueves. Necesitamos con urgencia ocupar los puestos libres- suspiró.

- Mañana mismo me tiene aquí- apretó la carpeta en su pecho-. Un gusto señor- lo saludó inclinando la cabeza.

- El gusto es mío- devolvió el saludo con una sonrisa tonta.

- Hasta pronto- se despidió de Parker.

- Hasta mañana…- el joven la observó caminar hacia la salida –. Harry…- lo llamó en un susurro.

- ¿Si?- le preguntó desconcertado.

- Por fin tendremos especímenes dignos de los cuales alardear- insinuó apuntando con la cabeza a la pelirroja que se perdía en la lejanía.

- Ya cállate- le pego con las carpetas.

- Dí lo que quieras, pero no le quitaste los ojos de encima ni por un momento. Además, eso de tomar mi lugar en la simulación…

- Sólo quería ser yo el que la probara…

- Tú la quieres probar de otra forma…- murmuró insinuante.

- ¿Has dicho algo?- preguntó amenazador-. Recuerda que todavía soy tu jefe.

- Haz que yo recuerde en contarle esto a Ron, serás su hazmerreír durante una semana- rió.

- Lo que me faltaba…- murmuró Harry resignado. Sin embargo el rostro de la mujer había quedado prendido de su mente como una fotografía. Y el suave contacto de su piel al tenderle la mano, todavía cosquilleaba en su palma.

o0o0o

Ginevra caminaba por el pasillo del segundo piso. Le había preguntado a una secretaria, la amable mujer le había indicado el lado derecho, al final. Cuando sus ojos vislumbraron el pobre cartel en donde rezaba Recursos Humanos suspiró con alivio. Con los nudillos de las manos golpeó la madera de la puerta y esperó a ser atendida. Un frío adelante le dio el paso. Ella ingresó con calma y observó a una mujer rubia detrás de un ordenado escritorio, con una pluma vuelapluma a su lado escribiendo a toda velocidad lo que ella le dictaba.

- Buenos días- saludó la pelirroja –. Busco a Astoria Greengrass.

- ¿Para qué la requiere?- preguntó la mujer levantando la vista. Los ojos celestes centellaron al darle el breve reflejo del sol que se colaba por la ventana.

- El señor Potter me dijo que le de estos papeles- tendió la carpeta.

- ¿Y tú quién eres?- le preguntó recibiendo lo que le daba.

- Mi nombre es Ginevra Wayneman- respondió altanera, no le gustaba el tono que usaba esa mujer.

- Ah… Ya veo…- murmuró leyendo unas planillas –. Así que nueva mujer en el cuartel- sonrió –. Pues bienvenida seas, nos hacen falta mujeres en el escuadrón- rió-. Esperemos que tu presencia nos sea de ayuda a todas nosotras en controlar a estos energúmenos- suspiró –. No te asustes- acotó al ver el desconcierto de la pelirroja –. Ya con el tiempo sabrás lo que son.

- Sé muy bien que los hombres pueden ser más histéricos que las mujeres- esa tal Astoria le estaba cayendo bien –. Lo sé por experiencia, mi primo es demasiado malhumorado.

- ¡Por fin una más que está de mi lado!- le tendió una mano-. Bienvenida seas al grupo de mujeres atormentadas por magos egocéntricos- Ginevra rió.

- ¿Y cuántas personas forman parte del club?

- Contigo seremos tres, Hermione la novia de un auror, tú y yo.

- ¿Ninguna mujer más?

- Hay otras…- dijo dejando la carpeta a un lado –. Pero no tienen el suficiente carácter como para poner los puntos sobre la mesa.

- La secretaria del señor Potter…

- Bah…- la interrumpió con una mueca de desagrado-. Esa insulsa oriental es de lo más arrastrada que puede haber.

- No me cayó para nada bien…- recordó el rostro de la mujer.

- Es una come hombres, su presa principal es Harry. Pero el pobrecillo no le da ni la hora…- rió –. Contigo me llevaré bien. Eres agradable.

- Al menos no me sentiré tan desubicada entre tantos hombres…

- Llámame Astoria- le pidió-. ¡Es mi nombre!- exclamó divertida la rubia.

- Llámame Gin, Ginevra es muy largo.

- Qué hermoso nombre, es como... como...- chasqueó la lengua al no poder recordar-. ¡Como la bebida _muggle_!- se relajó en la butaca.

- ¿Bebida _muggle_?

- ¿No la conoces?- la pelirroja negó-. Un día te llevaré a que la pruebes, no sabes lo que te pierdes.

- ¡Muero de ganas!- ambas rieron divertidas.

Las planillas estaban completas a un lado, cada uno de los puntos habían sido charlados dando paso a una amigable conversación en donde fueron descubriendo muchos puntos en común e ideales similares, al menos, pensó Ginevra, tendría a alguien con quin hablar y con quien llevarse bien, el trabajo no se le haría tan tedioso.

- ¿Hace falta que te traiga algo?- preguntó la pelirroja a la chica luego de una agradable media hora en donde hablaron todo tipo de temas.

- No Gin, no hace falta nada- cerró la carpeta-. Cualquier cosa yo te digo…- suspiró.

- Te quería hacer una pregunta…- dijo dubitativa.

- Dime.

- Yo de Alemania viajé junto a un primo. Su nombre es Draco Wayneman…

- ¿Quieres saber si le puedo conseguir un puesto en el ministerio?- la pelirroja asintió-. No dudes en decirme estas cosas- sonrió- . ¿Qué sabe hacer?

- Había trabajado en el Ministerio de magia de Alemania en uno de los departamentos, en el de Regulación Mágica- improvisó, sabiendo que esa información la podrían falsificar con facilidad.

- Hagamos algo. El Ministerio anda buscando ocupar varios puestos libres. Dile que mañana pase por esta oficina así revisamos su currículum. Veré que puedo hacer con él.

- Gracias Astoria- sonrió.

- No es nada cariño...

o0o0o

- ¿Y qué te dijo?- le preguntó Draco a su amiga mientras caminaban agitados por el atrio del Ministerio.

- Debes llevar el currículum que tienes en las manos que ella misma te dará una entrevista.

- ¿Qué le has dicho?

- Dije que habías trabajado en el departamento de Regulación Mágica en Alemania, así como lo armó Bella- bufó molesta al llegar al ascensor y verlo lleno –. Mejor vamos por las escaleras…

- Pero Gin…

- Es sólo un piso para ti- rió rodando los ojos –. No puedes ser tan histérico.

- ¿Me vas a acompañar?

- ¿A dónde?

- A hablar con esta mujer.

- Draco- rió deteniéndose en el primer piso –. No te va a comer.

- Sabes que es la primera vez que lo hago…- se excusó con el ceño fruncido.

- Bueno, está bien. Te acompaño hasta la puerta y luego me voy.

Juntos caminaron hasta el departamento de Recursos Humanos. Astoria estaba sentada nuevamente detrás de aquel prolijo escritorio.

- Astoria…- la llamó Ginevra. Cuando la rubia levantó la vista, sonrió con alegría –. Te presento a mi primo- señaló al chico –. Draco Wayneman.

- Un gusto- la saludó Draco con solemnidad.

- Wow Gin, no me habías dicho que tu primo era tan guapo- rió mientras se levantaba –. Astoria…- se presentó tendiéndole la mano, el chico sonrió embelezado, la mujer era muy linda.

- Yo me voy al cuartel, no quiero llegar tarde el primer día…- comentó Ginevra despidiéndose de ambos, notando la poca importancia que le dieron a su retirada.

Al llegar al segundo piso el constante ida y vuelta de personas era igual que el día anterior. Decidió presentarse en la oficina de Harry para saber qué hacer. Caminando por el pasillo observó como la estirada secretaria oriental sonría con descaro a un muchacho que esperaba en la puerta del despacho del jefe. Chasqueando la lengua se hizo anunciar a la mujer, la cual sonrió cínicamente y la hizo tomar asiento. Al tomar su lugar pudo ver una joven castaña que caminaba por el pasillo seguida por la figura de un hombre que no llegó a ver, al cual lo llevaba tomado de la mano. Sin darle importancia observó como un auror en uno de los tantos cubículos leía con desgano la edición matutina de El Profeta,_ ¿es que acaso es lo único que leen?_

- Pero cariño…- se quejó el hombre recién llegado.

- Debes conocer a tus nuevos compañeros- lo regañó la mujer con dulzura.

- Hermione…- se quejó-. Ya habrá tiempo para eso. Ahora todavía estoy medio dormido…

- Harry me comentó que una mujer logró pasar la selección, Astoria me dijo que le había caído muy bien.

- Lo que nos faltaba…- bufó –. Que una loca más se sume al extraño club que llevan adelante.

- No es extraño, solo somos mujeres desesperadas- rió con suavidad pellizcando la mejilla del chico.

- Hazlo tú- bostezó.

- No tienes remedio…- suspiró acercándose al escritorio de Cho –. Cho, mi querida compañera…- dijo en un tono falsamente dulce -. ¿Sabes si los nuevos aurores han llegado?

- Dentro con Harry hay tres chicos- miró su lista –. Y ellos dos- señaló con la cabeza a Ginevra y a un muchacho-, también son parte de los nuevos.

- Muchas gracias querida- miró a la pelirroja –. Mira ella debe ser…- tiró de su novio parándose frente a Ginevra –. Mucho gusto- la saludó –. Mi nombre es Hermione Granger.

Ginevra levantó la cabeza sorprendida y le sonrió gentilmente al recordar su nombre, era la amiga de Astoria. La observó con cuidado, sus rasgos eran delicados, ojos castaños al igual que su cabello.

- Un gusto Hermione- sonrió.

- Te presento a mi novio, compañero tuyo- tiró del brazo de Ron el cual miraba hacia otro lado.

- Mi nombre es Ginevra Way…- se quedó en silencio cuando observó el rostro de aquel muchacho, demasiado conocido para ella.

- Él es Ronald, Ronald Weasley, pero le decimos Ron- miró a su novio, el cual observaba a la mujer pelirroja con sorpresa.

- Ginny…- murmuró sin despegar la vista ni un instante del rostro de la chica, de su cabello encendido, de sus ojos marrones y de las pecas de su nariz. En ese mismo momento Harry abría la puerta de su despacho, quedando frente a frente ante ese inevitable encuentro.

* * *

Sé que no tengo perdón, pero ustedes sabrán entenderme, una cosa por aquí y otra por allá, y al final el tiempo no me alcanza para nada, y eso que estoy de vacaciones... En fin... ufff, no se imaginan el calor que está haciendo aquí en Argentina, no sé ustedes pero yo me estoy derritiendo lentamente, practicamente no puedo soportar e calor que irradia la pc, es demasiado, comprenderán que el calor no es mi fuerte...

Muchos besos para Rosa, Karla y Joanne, lamentablemente no estoy tan en contacto con ellas como me gustaría, pero al menos nos mandamos señales de vida de alguna u otra manera. Las adoro a las tres.

Saludos especiales también para todos los que dejan reviews, a Eli como siempre que me deja practicamente one shots como comentario y a todos los demás que me maravillan con sus palabras. Espero sus comentarios, dentro de poco intentaré actualizar la otra historia, no he tenido mucho tiempo de escribir pero sí muchas ideas, así que un día de estos me sentaré y escribiré hasta que las manos no me den para más.

Y como no me podía faltar, cariños, pero muchos cariños para las chicas del foro** Chocolate y Menta**, pasen por mi profile y allí encontrarán el link, ustedes me hacen reir cada día que postean alguna de esas imágenes que hacen que mis hormonas revoloteen por todo mi cuerpo, jaja Pasen y participen, no se arrpentirán.

Muchos besos y espero sus comentarios, que como siempre me llenan de alegría, ¡el final de este capítulo se lo merece con creces!

Jor


	4. Reencuentros y encuentros

**Reencuentros y encuentros.  
**

- Ginny…- Ron la había reconocido. En un principio, el escuchar ese viejo nombre que tantos recuerdos felices le traía, logró que su mente diera un vuelco, y que el corazón latiera desbocado en su pecho. Luego sintió miedo, miedo a que la descubran. Y después cuando el sonido que la puerta del despacho hizo al abrir, sus sentidos se pudieron volver a coordinar.

- Disculpe…- pronunció modulando su voz-. Creo que me confunde con otra persona…- murmuró con aflicción. Nunca imaginó volver a verlo, en sus sueños al por fin reencontrarse se abrazaban y reían felices.

- No, tú eres Ginny- se acercó a la pelirroja lentamente.

- Me está confundiendo- intentó tragar, pero su garganta estaba cerrada.

- ¿Qué ocurre?- preguntó Harry arrimándose al lugar. La mirada de Ron era de sorpresa, la de Ginevra, total expectación. Y Hermione estaba inundada por la confusión.

- Ella…- Ron la señaló.

- ¿Qué sucede con ella?- le preguntó Harry mirándolo con preocupación.

- Ella es mi hermana- Ginevra cerró los ojos ideando alguna excusa para librarse de semejante aprieto.

- Te estás confundiendo Ron…- lo calmó Harry, y miró nervioso a Hermione.

- Si cariño- tomó su mano.- No es posible que ella sea tu hermana- apoyó la castaña.

- Pero…

- Me ha tomado por sorpresa señor…- lo interrumpió Ginevra–. Usted me confunde con otra persona- sonrió-. Yo a usted no lo conozco, y no tengo ningún hermano. A lo sumo que mis padres me lo hallan ocultado- se encogió de hombros-. Me está confundiendo con alguien más- insistió.

- Ella tiene razón Ron- acotó Harry–. Su nombre es Wayneman Ginevra, y es una coincidencia eso último- continuó al notar la cara de confusión de su amigo por la letra inicial de su apellido.

- Pero se llama igual…

- No soy quien usted dice- culminó la pelirroja-. He sido trasladada de Australia, en donde vive toda mi familia, en donde me crié de pequeña.

- Pero…

- Mire mis credenciales por favor…- comenzó a hurgar en su pequeño bolso en busca de los documentos falsos. Por lo menos eso la salvaría del embarazoso momento.

- No se moleste…- la detuvo Hermione-. Él sólo está impresionado por el parecido que usted tiene…

- Es que ustedes no la conocieron…- acotó Ron.

- Ronald, por favor- pidió Harry-. Ella no es tu hermana, yo tengo todos los papeles en mi despacho y te aseguro que no tiene nada que ver contigo- intentó convencerlo.

- Pero…- la miró consternado-. Puede ser…- aceptó dudoso-. Lo que sucede es que yo tengo una hermana que hace años que no veo, y creo… Creo que sería muy parecida a usted…

- Siempre tenemos a un doble en algún lado del mundo- dijo ella sintiéndose medianamente aliviada.

- Y hasta se llaman igual.

- Seguramente sus padres también son adoradores de la leyenda del Rey Arturo.

- Sí…- sonrió levemente-. Realmente discúlpeme- le tendió la mano-. Ronald Weasley.

- Ginevra Wayneman- rió suavemente-. Un gusto- apretó la calida mano del chico, y por más que intentó evitarlo, sintió como un suave cosquilleo recorrió su brazo, llegándole al pecho, haciendo que una pequeña felicidad dormida despertara nuevamente. Intentando desviar esa agradable sensación de su rostro miró a Harry, el cual miraba la escena un tanto absorto. _¿Será que notó el parecido?_ Se preguntó ella con preocupación.

- ¿Cómo han sido las pruebas Harry?- preguntó Hermione al chico. Ginevra la miró.

- Mejor de lo que esperaba, realmente los ingresantes tienen un alto nivel de capacitación- comentó –. ¿Podría acompañarme?- le pidió a la pelirroja, mirándola.

- Si, por supuesto señor- sonrió–. Con su permiso…- murmuró y siguió al chico hasta su oficina.

Harry se sentó detrás de su escritorio, el cual estaba lleno de carpetas y papeles dispersos por toda su extensión. Ginevra hizo caso a la seña que le dio Harry y tomó su lugar en una pequeña silla. Mientras el chico revisaba una carpeta en busca de vaya uno a saber qué papel, la chica observó el lugar. Dos altos estantes en los costados proveían al lugar de cierta elegancia. El archivador en un costado y la vista de la ventana. Se sorprendió por eso, no recordaba que en el Ministerio de Magia hubiese ese tipo de paisaje. Confundida miró a Harry nuevamente, que al parecer había encontrado lo que buscaba.

- Disculpe…- dijo suavemente–. Sé que lo que voy a preguntarle no tiene pies ni cabeza…- sonrió ante esa expresión comúnmente usada por su padre–. Pero me llama mucho la atención... Yo había leído que las ventanas del ministerio tenían un tipo de hechizo meteorológico. Y al ver el paisaje en su ventana…

- No te preocupes- rió el chico–. Eres la única persona que se ha percatado de eso. Muestra tu interés en todo lo referido al Ministerio. Eso es bueno- la miró–. Luego de la caída de Voldemort…- la observó con más atención. Ella no se inmutó–. Hubo un cambio esporádico en muchos aspectos- prosiguió conforme con la actitud de ella–. Entre ellos podemos incluir la eliminación de ese hechizo. El paisaje _muggle _es muy lindo, y llena de otra energía al lugar. No sé si me explico.

- Sí, lo entiendo. También he notado la introducción de cierta tecnología _muggle._

- Exacto. En muchas ocasiones la magia se ve imposibilitada por diversos motivos. Y gracias a la tecnología podemos comunicarnos entre nosotros sin la necesidad de tener que aparecernos o encontrar alguna chimenea conectada a la Red Flú.

- Que modernos…- fingió sorpresa.

- Es útil- levantó su vista–. Bien, ahora vamos a lo que nos concierne. Te preguntarás qué papel jugarás en el escuadrón- ella asintió–. Formarás parte del grupo de asalto, yo mismo pude comprobar tu capacidad y te veo lo suficientemente preparada para ello. Ahora, como es lógico, no siempre hay misiones de ese tipo. En el cuartel, como ya habrás notado, hay diversas secciones. Según tu expediente creo que lo más indicado para ti sería la investigación. Yo te proveeré de viejos registros y tú averiguarás todo lo referido a eso y recolectarás información. Cuando tengas las cosas listas, me las traes a mí- suspiró–. Creemos que puede haber organizaciones ocultas detrás de simples atentados.

- Perfecto- dijo ella-. ¿Hoy mismo empiezo?

- Sí- se levantó–. Déjame mostrarte tu cubículo…- abrió la puerta del despacho, permitiendo el paso de la chica primero, y luego él. Harry caminó hacia una primera fila y le mostró su escritorio-. Como verás estás cerca del pasillo- señaló unos archivadores, lo cuales estaban a escasos metros de la oficina del chico–. De allí podrás sacar toda la información, pídeme la llave cuando la necesites.

- Muchas gracias.

- No tienes por qué agradecer- sonrió–. Espero que te sea gustosa tu estadía en el Ministerio.

- De eso no tengo ninguna duda- le volvió a sonreír observando como el chico retornaba a su despacho.

o0o0o

- Así que el primo de Gin…- comentó Astoria completando una planilla–, me cae muy bien tu prima.

- Es normal que ella le caiga bien a todo el mundo- sonrió mientras observaba a la mujer.

- A mi cayó de maravilla, siendo que es raro que una mujer me caiga bien.

- Ella es igual a ti- rió con elegancia–. No entiendo por qué las mujeres tienen esa aversión entre sí mismas…

- No podemos llevarnos bien con todo el mundo Draco…

- Pero ustedes no se llevan bien con casi ninguna mujer- Astoria rió-. ¿De qué te ríes? Si es cierto.

- Puede que tengas razón- mordió levemente su pluma–. Bueno dime, ¿Qué sabes hacer?

- Depende a lo que te refieras…- le dijo sensualmente.

- Estamos en el ámbito plenamente laboral- sonrió coqueta–. Luego del trabajo, cuando gustes, puedes hablarme de tus otras cualidades.

- Entendido- fijó sus encendidos ojos en ella-. Prácticamente hago de todo, en el Ministerio Australiano trabaja en una oficina en donde se archivaban las carpetas de todas las áreas, así que sé de todo un poco.

- Eso me gusta- murmuró ella anotando en su planilla-. ¿Confidencialidad?

- Soy una tumba sobre las cosas de las cuales no tengo que hablar.

- Muy importante- dijo ella mientras volvía a escribir–. En este último tiempo muchos empleados han decidido tomar su pensión y retirarse del ámbito laboral, por lo que hay varios puestos vacantes. El Departamento de Misterios es uno de ellos- lo miró-. ¿Te ves capaz de semejante responsabilidad?

- Estoy dispuesto a lo que sea.

- ¿Eres consciente de que la mayoría de las cosas que conocerás entre esas cuatro paredes serán de absoluta confidencialidad?

- Soy consciente- respondió con seriedad.

- Me agrada tu actitud- sonrió–. Bien, el Departamento de Misterios es ideal para ti.

- ¿Y qué haré?

- Eso te lo tendría que confirmar, debo hablar con una de las jefas de área y ella me dirá para qué puesto serás completamente útil.

- ¿Y cómo me lo hará saber?

- Ven mañana mismo en este mismo horario, y te diré cual será tu puesto.

- ¿Mañana empiezo?

- ¿Puedes?- Draco asintió-. Perfecto, entonces mañana comienzas. Ahora terminaré de corroborar los datos y si quieres ya puedes irte.

- Te hago una pregunta…- dudó.

- Dime…- sonrió con gracia moviendo su rubio cabello hacia un costado.

- ¿Sabes el horario de almuerzo de Ginevra?

- ¿Comerás con ella?

- Tenemos que ultimar unos detalles de nuestro hogar. Por eso quería verla.

- Qué lástima, yo quería hablar un poco con tu prima- dijo terminando de anotar en las hojas.

- No la demoraré demasiado, solamente le tengo que decir unas cosas, luego será toda tuya.

- Si quieres puedes comer con nosotras…

- No lo creo…

- ¡En serio!- se entusiasmó-. Siempre es bueno evocar la unidad entre países- le guiñó un ojo.

- Está bien- aceptó sonriendo, la mujer le caía bien–. Te hago otra pregunta, ¿sabes a dónde me tengo que dirigir para activar la Red Flú en el departamento?

- ¿Soy tu consultora personal?- rió reclinándose sobre su butaca. Por fin había terminado el papeleo del chico.

- Es tedioso averiguar estas cosas en el atrio, la recepcionista generalmente está alterada.

- ¡Pobre Merry! Que no se enteré que has dicho eso de ella, es una mujer muy amigable, tal vez un poco malhumorada, pero buena.

- No soy el único que pienso igual…- sonrió mostrándole todos sus dientes.

- Está bien, te diré a donde tienes que ir, no quiero que me extorsiones- se alegró–. Ve a la sexta planta, la dirección de la Red Flú, di que vas de mi parte y te atenderán rápido, con suerte esta misma tarde ya tendrás habilitada la red en tu chimenea.

- Muchas gracias Astoria- sonrió–. Fue un gusto conocerte.

- No seas tan dramático- hizo un ademán grácil con la mano-. Nos vemos al mediodía rubio.

- Hasta pronto rubia- se despidió con la risita en sus labios saliendo al pasillo del piso.

o0o0o

Ginevra estaba terminando de acomodar uno de los tantos ficheros que había tomado del archivador para organizar cuando miró su reloj. Las doce, en media hora tenía la hora de descanso en donde almorzaría. Pensó un momento en lo qué haría, tal vez iría a dar de alta la Red Flú, o bien iría a su departamento rápidamente y prepararía algo para comer, para luego volver al trabajo. Suspiró cerrando los ojos, ahora entendía la utilidad de la red, la necesitaba con urgencia. Abrió los ojos y decidió continuar con el trabajo, sabía que podía obtener mucha información de esos archivos para Bellatrix, sin embargo en su mayoría databan de fechas anteriores a su nacimiento. _Nunca nadie se tomó este trabajo_, pensó maldiciendo a su lindo jefe por encomendarle esa agotadora tarea. Se cruzó sutilmente de piernas, la falda que se había puesto le permitía moverse con facilidad. No es que le gustara, pero la había comprado rápidamente el día anterior al darse cuenta de su escasa cantidad de prendas que pudiera usar en ese ámbito. El color rojo contrastaba con la blancura de su piel, y la blusa blanca hacía juego perfectamente con las pálidas sandalias que llevaba en sus pies. Apoyó su rostro en una de sus manos mientras leía una vieja persecución del año 79, la echó a un lado cerrando la carpeta con frustración, comenzaba a odiar ese trabajo. Volvió a suspirar y levantó la vista, Harry estaba hablando animadamente con uno de los compañeros del escuadrón, movía las manos gesticulando lo que decía, mientras que sus ojos tenían un brillo inusual. Se colgó por unos segundos observando su rostro, bien proporcionado al igual que su cuerpo, la verdad es que nada le costaría intentar seducirlo, pero sin embargo había algo que la cohibía débilmente. Cuando los esperanzadores ojos del chico se posaron en ella, no pudo más que devolverle la hermosa sonrisa que él le regalaba, y hundirse nuevamente en su trabajo con las mejillas sonrosadas.

Luego de volver a su cansina labor, una mano pasando ansiosa frente a su rostro lo volvió a distraer. Levantó la vista para encontrarse con los ojos celestes de Astoria. Le sonrió automáticamente sorprendida por la efusividad de la mujer. Miró su reloj, faltaban diez minutos para la hora libre, suspiró feliz, ya estaba por terminar la mitad de su horario. La joven rubia se acomodó frente al pequeño escritorio de la pelirroja preparada para pasar hablando un momento agradable con ella.

- No me habías dicho lo lindo que está tu primo amiga- sonrió con picardía.

- Mucho ojo con el chico, puede que sea un maldito arrogante y creído, pero lo sigo queriendo- rió.

- Lo invité a almorzar- ante la mirada de incredulidad de la pelirroja aclaró-. Con nosotras, por supuesto.

- ¿Y yo cuándo dije que iba a comer contigo?- fingió molestia.

- Desde el momento en donde pasaste formar parte de mi lado, junto con Hermione claro. ¿La conociste?

- Si, la conocí esta mañana- hizo un gesto de angustia, la presentación no se había dado en buenos términos.

- ¿Qué pasó?- preguntó sorprendida.

- Con ella en realidad pude hablar poco y nada. Con su pareja es el problema…

- ¿Con Ron?

- Es que me confundió con otra persona…- suspiró nerviosa-. Después te cuento.

- No hace falta- la miró con tristeza-. Ya me imagino con quien habrá sido- se cruzó de brazos–. Pero bueno, no nos pongamos tristes, ya tendrás tiempo de conocerla.

- ¿Cómo es eso de que Draco vendrá con nosotras?- sonrió aliviada al cambiar de tema.

- Es que Gin…- se arrodilló a su lado, tomándose de las piernas de su amiga-. ¿A ti no te molesta que sea su amiga no?

- Para nada- la miró radiante-. Me caes bien, y si a él también, no habrá ningún problema.

- Es que es tan lindo, y muy simpático- rió como tonta–. No suelo salir de repente con alguien que recién conozco, pero tu primo me puede.

- Acostumbra a ese tipo de cosas. Pero es buen chico.

- Por cierto, te aviso por las dudas. Ahora te pasará a buscar porque tiene que hablar contigo de no sé que cosa, y luego iría a comer con nosotras.

- Si…- suspiró–. Todavía tenemos muchas cosas que hacer en el departamento, no hicimos tiempo de nada. Ayer tuve que salir corriendo a comprar un poco de ropa presentable para esta oficina, además hay que comprar ropa de cama, unos juegos de vajilla porque la que hay es deprimente, y conectar la Red Flú, lo más importante…

- Draco después de tener la entrevista conmigo fue a tramitar la red- la interrumpió.

- ¿En serio?- la rubia asintió-. Ahora tengo menos cosas por las cuales preocuparme. ¿Sabes cuándo estará habilitada?

- Lo mandé de mi parte, así que calculo que esta tarde a más tardar ya debería estarlo.

- Perfecto- miró su reloj y sonrió–. Ya son las doce y media- se levantó de la butaca tomando su chaqueta-. Muero de hambre.

- Con Hermione siempre comemos en un restaurante que está aquí a la vuelta, hace comidas internacionales. Es muy bueno, si eres de buen comer te va a encantar. Y lo mejor, es barato.

- Entonces es ideal para mi- le respondió mientras atravesaban un par de cubículos llegando a la oficina de Harry.

- Espérame aquí que le debo decirle algo a tu jefe- le guiñó un ojo-. Ya vuelvo- entró al despacho sin tocar puerta. Ginevra pudo oír como la secretaria de Harry, la tal Cho, bufaba con desgana y murmuraba por lo bajo unas cuentas barbaridades. Sonrió, le gustaba verla enojada. Sutilmente se dio vuelta y la observó, era una mujer linda, claro que lo era, el largo cabello oscuro y lacio caía brillante por sus hombros hasta la cintura, sus rasgos orientales eran finos, sin embargo nada del otro mundo. Las prendas que utilizaba denotaban alta calidad, tal vez eso era algo notorio por las enormes etiquetas que quedaban a la vista haciendo propaganda de la marca de las mismas. Sonrió para si, era algo así como una publicidad ambulante, nunca le vio gracia utilizar una prenda, que valla a saber uno cuantos galeones costó para luego andar mostrando por medio mundo el nombre de la marca. Cho levantó la vista, perfectamente maquillada con rimel y rouge y la miró con desgana, la pelirroja le respondió a la mirada viéndola de arriba hacia abajo, intentando rebajarla de alguna manera. Sonriendo con suficiencia ante la cara de estupefacción de la oriental le dio la espalda, viendo llegar a Hermione, la mujer que había conocido esa mañana, la cual al parecer era la pareja de su hermano. Le sonrió sutilmente cuando la castaña la saludó con la mano.

- He visto lo que has hecho- susurró la mujer en su oído, tomándola de los hombros-. Has estado fenomenal- rió con gracia-. La verdad que a esa mujer le hace falta alguien que la ponga en su lugar, las cosas que hace son exasperantes.

- No es nada del otro mundo- sonrió-. ¿Cómo has estado?

- ¡Agotada!- se quejó–. El ministerio no da a basto con tan pocos empleados- acomodó su cabello detrás de un oreja–. Lamento lo de esta mañana con Ronald…- se disculpó apenada–. Es una historia muy larga, y quedó impresionado por el parecido que tienes al parecer con su hermana.

- No hay problema, imagino que debe ser muy duro creer ver a alguien que no es.

- Especialmente para él…- murmuró con tristeza mirando hacia el despacho de Harry–. Astoria me habló de ti, y si a eso le sumo lo que vi recién creo que tiene toda la razón- sonó animada–. Seremos buenas amigas- sonrió-. ¿Vendrás a comer con nosotras?

- Astoria prácticamente me obligó.

- No te preocupes…- la interrumpió–. Ella acostumbra a ser así, es como un torbellino de cosas- rió–. Ya tendrás que soportar algún día de compras con nosotras.

- ¡Me encantan! Justamente le estaba comentando a Astoria que necesitaba con urgencia hacer unas compras para mi departamento- dijo animada.

- ¡Ni hablar!- exclamó Hermione con alegría–. Mañana mismo vamos a Londres _muggle_ y arrasamos con las tiendas.

- ¿Te parece?- vaciló, no le agradaba andar rodeada de _muggles._

- ¿Conoces Londres _muggle_?

- Muy poco.

- Quedarás maravillada por los lugares a donde te llevaremos de compras.

- Está bien- asintió con un contagiado entusiasmo–. Vayamos de compras.

- Ya verás que no te arrepentirás- se acercó al escritorio de Cho, no sin antes lanzarle una mirada cómplice a la pelirroja-. Cho querida…- dijo con una fingida tranquilidad-. ¿Sabes si mi amigo Harry está ocupado?- la oriental levantó la vista y la observó con un brillo extraño en sus ojos, _¿Celos tal vez?_

- Tu amiga Astoria se ha encerrado con Harry- respondió de mala gana.

- Que raro…- pensó–. Bueno su razón tendrán, ¿O no es así?- rió sugerentemente.

- ¿Y qué razón puede tener la rubia esa para encerrarse en el despacho de Harry sin siquiera tocar puerta?

- No sé…- fingió inocencia–. Tal vez cosas de amigos, o…- miró de soslayo a la pelirroja, la cual sonreía satisfecha-. Puede que sean cosas más íntimas…- susurró con una voz aterciopelada.

- ¿Insinúas que Harry tiene algo con esa?- señaló la puerta del despacho.

- Yo no insinúo nada Cho querida…- se sentó en su escritorio–. Deberías dejar de hacerte ilusiones con Harry, es mi amigo y quiero lo mejor para él.

- ¿Acaso tu amiga es lo mejor?

- No sé, puede ser…- miró a la pelirroja-. ¿Tú que opinas Gin?

- Nuestro jefe puede hacer lo que le plazca con su vida- continuó el juego de la castaña–. Si está soltero tiene vía libre de estar con quien quiera, y si eso incluye a sus amigas sin compromisos- se encogió de hombros-. ¿Qué más da?

- Tu ahora Gin serás su amiga- Hermione movió su mano con gracia.

- Tienes razón…- sonrió con petulancia-. ¿Quién sabe? Al fin y al cabo no tengo compromiso alguno.

- Dudo que Harry quiera estar con alguna de ustedes. Él es un hombre con clase y merece estar con alguien a su altura- las sobró con la mirada-. Dudo que una hija de _muggles_ y una bruja que usa ropa sin gracia pueda llegar a gustarle.

- Puedes que tengas razón querida, pero dudo que quiera andar con alguien como tú…- comentó Hermione mirando sus uñas.

- ¿Yo qué tengo de malo?- siseó la oriental con voz amenazante mientras se levantaba de su asiento. La puerta del despacho se abrió dando paso a la salida de Harry acompañada de Astoria.

- ¿Sucede algo?- preguntó Harry al mirar el rostro de Cho.

- No pasa nada Harry- contestó Hermione acercándose a Astoria-. ¿Le has preguntado?- la rubia asintió-. ¿Entonces estás de acuerdo?- preguntó al chico.

- Si Hermione, pueden usar el playón de entrenamiento para hacer la fiesta de bienvenida.

- ¿Fiesta de bienvenida?- preguntó dulcemente Cho parándose junto a Harry.

- Astoria me estaba comentando que sería bueno hacer una fiesta agasajando a los nuevos empleados del ministerio.

- ¡Es una idea genial!- exclamó Cho sonriente-. ¿Será de largo?

- Claro que será de largo dulzura…- dijo Astoria con una inconfundible voz antipática–. Si vienes con el ego demasiado alto pasarás de largo hacia el atrio- sonrió con cinismo seguida de una carcajada de la castaña. Ginevra disimuló su risa cubriéndose los labios–. Entonces Harry yo me ocupo de los preparativos con Hermione- miró a la chica.

- Oh, y le podemos decir a Gin que nos ayude- miraron a la pelirroja.

- ¿Yo?... pero no sé si puedo…

- Yo te doy permiso- dijo Harry sonriéndole-. Si no sólo Merlín sabe lo que estas dos mujeres llegarán a hacerme.

- ¡Perfecto!- Astoria lo abrazó al igual que Hermione-. Ya verás que no te arrepentirás, ¡Será la fiesta del año!

- Dejo un segundo sola a mi novia y ya se anda abrazando con mis amigos- rió Ron el cual se acercaba por el pasillo. Hermione se soltó de Harry y se acercó al chico dándole un suave beso en los labios. El pelirrojo la miró a los ojos, con una mueca de satisfacción en su rostro, la cual Ginevra notó.

- Tú siempre serás mi amor- sonrió abrazado a la humanidad de su novio.

- Ya tórtolos- los molestó Astoria-. Gin, te buscan…- señaló la entrada del cuartel en donde un rubio bastante alto miraba nervioso hacia todos lados. La pelirroja sonrió y se acercó con premura al chico.

- Draco…- lo saludó Ginevra dándole un abrazo.

- ¿Cómo estás pelirroja?- sonrió acariciando su rostro.

- Un poco cansada, pero con ánimos de ir a almorzar- sonrió-. ¿Has hecho el trámite de la red?

- ¿Quién te dijo?- miró por sobre su cabeza y observó a Astoria saludándolo efusivamente-. Ya veo…- le sonrió.

- Me dijo que comerías con nosotras.

-¿Tengo otra opción?- Ginevra negó mientras se dejaba guiar por los brazos del chico hacia donde los demás estaban reunidos.

- ¿Cómo has estado tanto tiempo?- lo saludó la rubia.

- Con unas horas de más encima…- bromeó sosteniendo a la pelirroja de la cintura.

- El es Draco- lo presentó ella–. Hermione Granger, una amiga- el rubio le sonrió–. Ronald Weasley y Harry Potter- el chico inclinó la cabeza.

- Un gusto- saludó.

- Draco, ella es una de las jefas de las cuales te hablé esta mañana en mi despacho. Podrás hablar con ella en el almuerzo así ves si puedes entrar en su área- dijo la rubia, él asintió.

- ¿Vamos a comer?- preguntó Ron acercándose a su mujer-. ¿Vamos Harry?- el morocho observaba como el rubio abrazaba a la pelirroja con soltura, y eso le molestó, no supo por qué, pero le cayó mal. Un pequeño golpe de su amigo lo volvió a la realidad.

- Vamos- asintió, sólo por saber más sobre la relación de esa pareja-. ¿Y quién demonios es ese tipo?- susurró a Ron.

- No tengo la menor idea amigo…- respondió encogiéndose de hombros. Cho se quedó parada junto al escritorio con la mirada enfurruñada, bufó audiblemente y se sentó detrás de su escritorio, tomó el tubo de teléfono y marcó.

- Buenos días, ¿Delivery?- del otro lado asintieron.- Quería una ensalada light…

o0o0o

Draco y Ginevra iban caminando detrás hablando entre ellos, Ron y Harry iban al frente y en el medio Hermione y Astoria. Rodearon media manzana y se encontraron frente a un restaurante muy bien decorado, con unos enormes ventanales que le otorgaban una luminosidad natural en el interior, en donde numerosas mesas de madera junto con sillas estaban acomodadas en filas, completando la decoración con cuadros y alguna que otra maceta con plantas. _Ambassador_era el nombre del lugar, un suntuoso cartel minuciosamente pintado a mano decoraba el umbral de la puerta. Un amable camarero los guió hacia una mesa para seis personas junto a uno de los ventanales traseros. El fondo del lugar tenía un pequeño parque de invierno, en donde una diminuta fuente y plantas con flores de colores le daba un aspecto más ejemplar al espacio.

- Buenas tardes señores- los saludó un mozo ataviado en un pantalón de vestir oscuro con una camisa blanca y un chaleco bordó.- ¿Desean el menú ejecutivo?- preguntó sonriendo a Harry, al perecer eran comensales usuales en aquel lugar.

- Como siempre Félix- sonrió.

- ¿Y ustedes?, ¿nuevos compañeros?- miró a Ginevra y Draco.

- Son nuevos amigos Félix- explicó Hermione.

- ¿Desean lo mismo que ellos?- la pelirroja lo miró dudosa.

- ¡Son platos exquisitos Gin!- dijo con entusiasmo Astoria. Ron miró a la pelirroja, el diminutivo lo remembró automáticamente al pasado.

- ¿Tú quieres lo mismo?- le preguntó a su compañero.

- Trae lo mismo para nosotros- pidió al camarero Draco.

- ¡Dile a Dionisio que se esmere con el plato del día!- le gritó Harry haciendo reír a la mesa, sacando del mutismo absoluto a Ron. El morocho observó a la pelirroja sonreír, notó que se veía más linda.

Cuando los platos hubieron llegaron, los cuales constaban en pollo grillado con un espeso colchón de vegetales salteados, los comieron con placer disfrutando de la compañía entre ellos. Entre risas por parte de Ron y Harry y charlas compinches entre las mujeres y a su vez entre Ginevra, Astoria y Draco, la entre mesa se extendió más de lo pensado.

- ¿Entonces mañana iremos de compras?- preguntó Hermione camino hacia una entrada oculta del ministerio.

- ¡Me compraré esos zapatos que vi el fin de semana!- dijo ansiosa la rubia.

- ¿Tú que tienes que comprar Gin?

- Debemos comprar juegos de vajilla para el departamento, ropa de cama, algún que otro detalle para dar vida al lugar…

- Productos de limpieza, no te creas que te salvarás de limpiar- acotó Draco sonriéndole con complicidad.

- Sabes que la limpieza es mi debilidad- se quejó ella arrastrando los pies.

- No te olvides de los polvos Flú- dijo Draco.

- Tienes razón, no sé como viajaremos…- rió sin darse cuenta de la mirada de soslayo que Harry le lanzaba desde adelante, estaba completamente atento a la charla de ellas.

- Es muy extraño…- murmuró Ron al morocho.

- ¿Qué cosa?

- El rubio ese, Draco- dijo con desgana. – No me cae bien… Se lleva bien con todas las mujeres y eso no me gusta.

- A mi tampoco me cae bien…- volvió a mirar a la pelirroja.

- Deja de mirarla así que la vas a gastar…- rió Ron palmeándole la espalda.

- ¿De qué hablas?

- No te hagas el tonto conmigo amigo, se nota a la legua tu interés por ella, no le quitaste el ojo en toda la comida.

- Sólo me resulta una mujer agradable- le respondió terco.

- No dudo que te parezca agradable, sumándole lo de atractiva…

- Bueno…- dudó-. También es muy linda…

- E inteligente- acotó observando la cara de bobo de su amigo.

- Si…

- Graciosa y perceptiva.

- Si…- la volvió a mirar de reojo, se abrazaba efusivamente al rubio.

- Quita esa cara, pareces Harrold, la lechuza de Percy antes de atropellarse contra la ventana.

- ¿Todavía está viva?

- Tiene más vidas que un gato- Harry sonrió con los ojos iluminados.

- ¿Crees que él sea su novio?

- ¿El rubio?- Harry asintió- No sé, pero por lo que escuché viven juntos.

- Creo que sí.

- Entonces te interesa- se detuvo mirándolo con picardía.

- Es linda…- sonrió ante la mirada escrutadora de su amigo-. Está bien, me agrada, si tuviese la oportunidad saldría con ella.

- ¿Acaso anteriormente que la chica estuviese comprometida te daba algún impedimento?

- No- rió al recordar eso.

- Eres Harry Potter, las mujeres caen rendidas a tus pies- siguieron caminando.

- Tienes razón ¡El que no arriesga no gana!

- ¡Así se habla amigo!- le palmeó un brazo-. ¿Y cómo harás para quitarlo del medio?

- Con mis encantos será más que suficiente…- sonrió mostrando todos sus dientes.

- Olvidas que él comenzará a trabajar con nosotros también.

- Eso no será problema, al fin y al cabo él estará en otro piso.

- Ayuda bastante- se encogió de hombros.

- La fiesta de bienvenida aprovecharé para hablar por ella- decidió con una sonrisa de satisfacción.

- Esa fiesta será un descontrol total, conociendo a Astoria, las bebidas correrán libres como agua.

- Mientras Hermione no se niegue…

- Sabes que si se pone alegre antes de tiempo nos da permiso para todo.

- Entonces tú te tendrás que ocupar.

- Ya veré como la convenzo- sonrió con picardía.

- No quiero ser partícipe de tus ideas- se atajó con las manos.

- Tampoco tenía pensado que las supieses- volvió a sonreír.

- ¿Hasta no hace una semana estabas enojado con ella?- indagó recordando los malos tratos entre sus amigos.

- Pero Hermione es una bruja muy persuasiva, ella sabe como convencerme- frotó sus manos recordando algo en cuestión.

- Me imagino…- hizo una mueca de desagrado al imaginar a sus amigos haciendo vaya uno a saber qué cosas.

- Lo importante ahora es que la fiesta va a ser genial, con Hermione desinhibida tendremos whisky de fuego y cerveza de mantequilla sin límite.

- Estoy seguro que me va a encantar.- culminó entrando al ministerio, seguido por Ron, las tres mujeres, y por detrás Draco. Con una imagen en su mente, el rostro de la pelirroja a centímetros del suyo y sus labios sonrosados ventilados por su aliento.

* * *

Sé que me he tardado una eternidad en actualizar, pero lamentablemente es algo que se escapa de mis manos, sé que muchos entenderán que al menos en mi país acaba de comenzar el ciclo lectivo y yo no me salvo de ello. Sepan que las actualizaciones se harán más pausadas que en un principio, tal y como están ahora creo yo; pero por nada del mundo dejaré de escribir, es algo que me relaja y me libera totalmente.

Este capítulo no dice mucho, creo que practicamente casi nada, pero lo he usado como una introducción a las futuras relaciones que habrá y los sentimientos generales con los que trataré a lo largo de la historia, ahí su relevancia, pero lo más importante se verá en el próximo y en todos los que le siguen.

Debo agradecer infinitamente todo el apoyo y los ánimos que me dan en esta historia, si nombro a cada persona creo que terminaré olvidándome de alguien, así que por el momento no hablaré de nadie. Estoy escribiendo un one shot, la continuación de otro que he publicado recientemente **¿Sabías que el amor es como una cometa?** (si no lo leyeron, pasen por ahí) y espero poder terminarlo en lo que queda de esta semana, y luego me pondré de lleno a terminar las otras historias para luego solo quedarme con esta para la cual tengo una infinidad de ideas.

Desde ya les agradezco los comentarios y solo me queda decirles que me tengan paciencia, y que si dejan un review harán que mi animo se eleve y actualice un tanto más rápido, los comentarios inspiran...

Cariños, Jor.


	5. El inicio del plan

**El inicio del plan.**

- ¡Hace años que no disfrutaba tanto de un día de compras!- exclamó la pelirroja entrando cansada al Caldero Chorreante.

- Ron va a matarme- Hermione rió nerviosa-. ¡Gasté los ahorros para los regalos de Navidad!

- No es el fin del mundo- le dijo Astoria la cual cargaba una enorme caja en sus brazos-. Tienes unos meses para volver a juntarlo.

- Ya compramos todo lo que necesitamos para mañana- dijo la castaña ocupando un lugar en una de las tantas mesas de la taberna, sacó una lista de su bolsillo trasero del pantalón y comenzó a leer -. Creo que no nos falta nada…- se llevó el dedo índice a los labios pensativa.

- ¿Creen que gustará mi vestido?- preguntó la rubia abriendo la caja que llevaba la vaporosa prenda de muselina púrpura.

- Yo lo veo un poco exagerado para una fiesta de bienvenida- terció Hermione observando maravillada unos zapatos.

- Tú no tienes derecho a decirme nada, has gastado no sé que cantidad de libras en esos zapatos blancos- la castaña se puso colorada y le sacó la lengua.

- El vestido es muy bonito Astoria- dijo Ginevra-, yo no tengo la menor idea de lo que usan en esas fiestas así que ustedes me dirán si está bien- sacó un pantalón oscuro de una tela brillante.

- ¿Qué tela es?- preguntó Hermione.

- Creo que satén- acarició el género -. Además me servirá para ir a trabajar.

- ¿Y con qué te lo pondrás?

- En casa tengo una blusa de gasa estampada muy linda, me la regaló Draco para mi último cumpleaños- comentó recordando la hermosa prenda con la que se había aparecido su primo la tarde anterior en el departamento.

- ¿Cuándo cumples años?

- El once de a…agh…- tosió tratado de corregir su error-. Perdón, me he ahogado con la cerveza…- dijo dejando su vaso a un lado, con la voz áspera -. Mi cumpleaños es el once de mayo ¿Y el de ustedes?- indagó intentando pasar desapercibido su error.

- El mío es el diecinueve de septiembre- dijo Hermione llevándose a la boca una papa asada.

- Y el mío es el veinticinco de marzo. Soy un año y medio menor que Hermione.

- ¿Ustedes dos iban al mismo colegio?

- Así es- asintió Hermione mostrando su vestido de algodón beige -. ¿No es hermoso?

- Es muy lindo- le respondió la pelirroja.

- Con Hermione…- Astoria dio un sorbo a su cerveza-. Nunca tuvimos trato en el colegio. Ella iba un año anterior al mío y además estábamos en diferentes casas.

- ¿En qué casa estaban?

- Yo estaba en Gryffindor, al igual que Ron y Harry- explicó-. Pero ella estaba en Slytherin, yo no puedo entender como acabaste ahí- le dijo a la mujer con la mirada furibunda.

- Tradición de familia- se encogió de hombros con gracia.

- ¿Acaso las casas se llevan mal?

- Los Gryffindor y los Slytherin se odian a muerte. Pero luego comenzamos a trabajar juntas y descubrimos que nos llevábamos bien.

- Así es. Nunca estuve de acuerdo con esas primitivas ideas de la pureza de sangre y el aislamiento de los mestizos. Una de mis mejores amigas es una mestiza- miró a Hermione.

- En todos lados siempre se hace esa diferencia- comentó Ginevra, recordó que en Durmstrang a un niño de primer año lo expulsaron por ser hijo de muggles.

- ¿Acaso tú estás de acuerdo?

- No, para nada. Pero es bueno que ustedes hayan roto con ese estereotipo y hayan sido amigas a pesar de esas diferencias.

- No te creas que a mis padres les hizo gracia. Mi madre discutió muy fuerte conmigo y la última vez que la vi fue hace casi un año- Astoria revolvió sin ganas su comida-. Mi hermana no me volvió a hablar, la muy estirada se casó con un compañero de su casa, un tal Zabini. Dapnhe siempre fue la preferida de mis padres- sonrió con tristeza-. Pero en el ministerio he encontrado a muy buenos amigos, Hermione, Ron y Harry han pasado a ser los más cercanos.

- Ron siempre insiste en emparejarlo con uno de sus hermanos- comentó divertida Hermione.

- ¿Tiene muchos hermanos?- preguntó con interés, uno completamente diferente al que percibió Hermione.

- Uf…- hizo un ademán con su mano-. Está Bill el cual se casó con una veela, Fleur, y tuvieron una pequeña la cual tiene dos años. Luego los gemelos Fred y George, no se han casado todavía pero hace unos cuantos años que salen con dos compañeras del colegio. Percy se ha casado recientemente con una compañera del ministerio, ella está embarazada. Y luego está Charlie, el continúa soltero, por ello Ron siempre insiste en emparejarla con él.

- ¿Y no tenían una hermana?- Hermione asintió perdiendo la sonrisa.

- Ginny se llamaba, al menos así le decían. Ella estudió en Durmstrang y de repente de un día para el otro desapareció sin dejar rastro- se eoncogió de hombros con una triste mirada-. Molly y Arthur, los padres de Ron, se han desvivido en su búsqueda, luego del ascenso del Innombrable la búsqueda cesó. Nunca más se ha tocado ese tema- guardó silencio-. Este domingo hubiese cumplido veintiún años- miró a Astoria-. Hubieses visto como se puso Molly, pobrecita- Ginevra desvió la mirada y observó un punto fijo en el suelo, toda esa información la tomó por sorpresa, _mi hermano favorito casado y con un hija_. No pudo evitar sonreír al imaginárselo jugando con la niña.

Con Percy en cambio era diferente, estaba escrito prácticamente que iba a casarse con rapidez, y que mejor que alguien similar a él. No le cabía duda que su mujer sería igual de meticulosa que su hermano. La simulada soltería de los gemelos no le extrañaba, el día en que ellos dos sentaran cabeza sería un día memorable. A pesar de que la última vez que los vio tenían diez años menos que en esos momentos, estaba claro que nunca serían partidarios a lapidarse frente al altar, como ellos llamaban al casamiento. Y por último Charlie, el siempre fantaseando con los animales fantásticos. Tal vez Astoria lograría que él viviera esas cualidades de la vida de las cuales estaba desprovisto. Suspirando, Ginevra se llevó la cerveza de manteca a los labios, intentando de esa forma que ese remordimiento, esas ganas de aparecerse en el perímetro de la madriguera y entrar a su casa, se esfumaran de su cabeza.

Inconcientemente se despidió de sus nuevas amigas, ellas cruzaron un par de palabras más a las que ella contestó con aparente alegría. Con cansancio tomó las enormes bolsas en sus manos, redujo unas cuantas para poder pasar por la chimenea, y se arrojó a ella anunciando la dirección de su casa. En pocos segundos su vista se vio iluminada por los cálidos colores del departamento que compartía con Draco. Al salir, sacudió el hollín que se había acumulado en sus hombros mientras dejaba las bolsas a un lado de la mesita de café que había en medio de la habitación. Se dirigió a la habitación de Draco, extrañada por no encontrar al chico dando vueltas por la casa. Bufó resignada al no encontrarlo. Con desgano se recostó en el largo sillón de la sala, mirando hacia el techo. Levantó sus largos y finos brazos al aire y miró sus dedos. Las uñas casi transparentes perfectamente emparejadas y cubiertas con un suave esmalte rosado gracias a la insistencia de Astoria en ir a una peluquería _muggle_ a hacerse una belleza de manos.

Rodó de lado, quedando a su vista la inmensa cantidad de bolsas que inundaban la mesa, al igual que la enorme chimenea en donde unas pequeñas brasas irradiaban un reconfortante calor a pesar de estar aún en verano. No hacía ni una semana que se encontraba en aquel lugar, y misteriosamente se sentía más cómoda que como jamás lo había estado. Astoria y Hermione eran personas admirables, de acuerdo al poco tiempo que trató con ellas. La segunda sentía una impresionante adoración por su hermano, por un lado se alegró, el era muy afortunado por tener a una persona así que lo quisiera de la forma en la que ella lo hacía, pero por otro se entristeció, quizás quién sabe, pero tal vez la hubiese conocido mucho tiempo antes y ellas dos hubiesen podido compartir todas esas cosas que estaban haciendo. En Durmstrang todas las mujeres eran frías, el compañerismo era prácticamente nulo. La única amiga que había alcanzado a tener fue retirada del colegio por sus padres cuando se hallaban en quinto año. Luego, unos meses más tardes ella también se iría, pero escapándose junto con Draco para aliarse con el Señor Tenebroso. Juliette era el nombre de la chica, nunca jamás había vuelto a saber algo de ella. A pesar de haberle enviado muchas lechuzas, nunca jamás recibió una respuesta. Le constaba que los pergaminos le llegaban, ya que la lechuza volvía con las garras vacías.

Volviendo a suspirar se sentó en el lugar y estiró la mano para agarrar una de las bolsas. En ella se hallaba ese pantalón que se pondría al día siguiente, sonrió al extenderlo en sus piernas, disfrutando del suave tacto del satén en sus manos. Lo dejó a un lado y abrió una pequeña caja, la cual creció al instante dejando a la vista unos zapatos blancos de tacón mediano, se los colocó en los pies y comenzó a caminar por la sala. Se sentía tan extraño. No podía recordar cuando había sido la última vez que había tenido una fiesta de ese estilo. Tal vez fuese unos días antes de la caída de su señor. No lo recordaba con claridad, esos últimos días todos estaban muy alterados, los mortífagos iban de un lado hacia otro, y esa mañana de ese fatídico mayo apareció Bellatrix con el rostro impregnado de lágrimas y con unos cuantos hechizos desapareció todo lo que había en la habitación, con gritos y nerviosismo los hizo levantar a ella y a Draco y salieron con apremio desapareciéndose y posteriormente apareciendo en un desconocido lugar completamente atestado de suciedad. Desde ese momento la vida dio un vuelco completa, y las cosas no resultaron ser las mismas.

La blusa de gasa se adhería perfectamente a sus ceñidas caderas. El conjunto del pantalón oscuro con los zapatos blancos y el hermoso estampado de flores rosadas sobre la tela porosa blanca, hacían una combinación de ensueño. Miró su cabello, el cual brillaba como nunca antes lo había hecho, tal vez era que nunca lo había notado, o tal vez no lo había podido apreciar en suficiencia. Las amplias cortinas de pelo a ambos lados de su cabeza, cayendo con gracia sobre sus hombros a la altura de su baja cintura. Los diminutos rizos en la punta de su cabella rompían con la rigidez de la caída. Los ojos le brillaban de entusiasmo, como hacía mucho que no lo hacían. Llevó una de sus blancas manos al rostro y acarició su mejilla, la suavidad del tacto la reconfortó. Con desfachatez giró sobre sí misma observando su reflejo, viendo como cu cabello oscilaba al son de su cuerpo, como ese brillo, cual relámpago en una oscura tormenta, irradiaba tranquilidad. Se sonrió a si misma nuevamente y se comenzó a desvestir.

Con la ropa cambiada, un cómodo jogging gris haciendo juego con una sudadera amarilla ofrecía la viva imagen de una mujer de entre casa. Ordenó las habitaciones con apremio, limpió cada esquina, debajo de cada lugar. Con insistencia miraba su reloj de pulsera, Draco debería haber llegado hacía tiempo, suspirando se desplomó en el sillón una vez que hubo terminado su tarea. Miró hacia el techo, un poco de humedad se asomaba por la punta izquierda del balcón, ceñuda la observaba con recelo. Fue entonces cuando la chimenea comenzó a brillar, la pelirroja solamente giró la cabeza para observar como la delgada figura de Draco acompañado de la voluptuosidad de Bellatrix se hacían presentes.

- Buenas noches Ginevra- la saludó con cordialidad Bellatrix.

- Buenas noches Bella- se levantó de su butaca y se encaminó hacia ellos. Draco tenía una clara mueca de disgusto mal disimulada, Ginevra le sonrió con complicidad esperando a recibir una respuesta, del por qué de su mirada. Pero antes de que pudiese decir algo Bellatrix comenzó a hablar:

- Había venido más temprano al departamento, pero desgraciadamente solo me encontré con Draco- Bellatrix se sentó en una silla-. No me imaginaba que pudieras hacer amistades tan rápido Ginevra- la miró con burla-. Pero eso es muy bueno, mientras más rápido entres en confianza mejor para nosotros- sus largos y huesudos dedos repiquetearon en la mesa.

- ¿Cómo has estado?- preguntó la pelirroja disimulando su sorpresa, no entendía por qué en su estómago una sensación vértigo se había hecho presente.

- Bastante bien, por suerte tu padre dotó de una exquisitas comodidades la casa que regaló a tu madre- dijo la mujer a Draco, el cual desvió la vista-. No seas tonto querido- sonrió con ironía-. Deberías sentirte orgulloso de tu padre, sirvió al señor tenebroso hasta el final de sus días…- la sonrisa se ensanchó-. Tu madre, bueno ella nunca estuvo del todo de acuerdo, pero por suerte Lucius la pudo controlar. Tú has visto en el estado en el que ha quedado.

- Esta semana iré a San Mungo a visitarla…- dijo pero se vio interrumpido por la estridente voz de su tía.

- Por supuesto que no te reconocerá, como es lógico. Pero al menos tendrás un cargo menos de conciencia. Como bien sabes yo no puedo ni asomar una uña en aquel lugar, tendría toda una tropa de aurores a mi acecho- la pelirroja miró a su amigo con una mueca extraña, de alguna manera quería transmitirle una tranquilidad incierta, una pausa antes de decir algo de lo que se pudiera arrepentir.

- En el cuartel de aurores hay una foto tuya en donde ofrecen una recompensa.

- ¿Y cuanto piden por mi cabeza?

- Diez mil galeones- se encogió de hombros-. Toda una fortuna ¿no?- se burló.

- Bah…- exclamó la mujer chasqueando la lengua-. Son unos incompetentes, mira que diez mil galeones por mi cabeza, es un regalo para el ministerio- rió con estruendo.

- Iré a darme un baño- dijo Draco entrando a su habitación.

- Ve tranquilo querido sobrino. Yo me quedaré aquí con Ginevra.

- ¿Te quedarás a comer?

- No, me encantaría, pero debo volver lo antes posible- llevó un enredado mechón de su cabello hacia atrás de su oreja y se inclinó hacia ella-. Avery me ha comentado que mañana harán una fiesta en el Ministerio ¿Se han asegurado la invitación?

- Ambos seremos partícipes- le respondió con la voz neutral.

- Perfecto entonces, están haciendo bien su trabajo ¿Has encontrado algo interesante?

- Nada novedoso. Potter me hizo cargo de viejos archivos, tal vez pueda encontrar algo valioso por allí.

- ¿Qué tipo de archivos?

- Investigaciones prácticamente incompletas sobre ataques a la comunidad y hacia el ministerio.

- Encontrarás varias de nuestras hazañas- sonrió con malicia.

- No lo dudo…

- ¿Y cómo vas con Potter?

- He pasado a integrar parte de su grupo más próximo. Me ha sido fácil hacerlo.

- Excelente ¿Crees poder sonsacarle la suficiente información?

- Ten por seguro que así será. Por cierto, a Avery no lo he podido ver en ninguno de estos días- la miró con recelo cruzándose de brazos-. ¿Sabes exactamente en dónde trabaja?

- Lo mantienen cautivo frente a un escritorio todo el día. Yo me encargaré de decirle que asista a la fiesta de mañana, allí sé que hallaran alguna manera de poder hablar- miró su reloj-. Ya me voy, no quiero que se haga más tarde- se acercó a la chica y le dio un beso en cada mejilla-. Hasta pronto Draco- el chico sacó su desnudo brazo desde la puerta del baño a modo de saludo-. Luego hablamos- terminó de decir para luego perderse en las llamas verdes de la chimenea.

o0o0o

- Draco tienes que controlarte frente a ella- susurraba Ginny mientras se peinaba frente al espejo del lavabo del cuarto de baño.

- ¿Cómo quieres que hagas eso? si sabe perfectamente que nunca pude hacer nada por mi madre.

- Sabes que ella disfruta de ser superior a alguien. Quiere demostrarte que es mejor que tú- se asomó por la puerta del baño-. Y no es así. Pero debes controlar tus impulsos, acaso ¿no recuerdas la vez anterior?

- Lo recuerdo.

- Yo le tuve que pedir al Señor Tenebroso que te levantara el castigo.

- Lo sé…

- ¿Entonces?- se acercó a su habitación, sentándose a su lado en la amplia cama-. No dejes que tenga una excusa para hacer lo que quiera contigo.

- Pero es irritante que se crea la mejor en todo.

- La conoces, sabes como es- suspiró-. Yo te acompañaré a San Mungo a visitar a tu madre- lo miró- ¿Quieres?

- ¿Me acompañarías?

- Claro que sí- lo abrazó, ella sabía lo importante que era para Draco su madre, aunque no lo demostrara, le dolía que ella estuviese entre esas cuatro paredes en San Mungo.

o0o0o

La hora antes de llegar al ministerio pasó rápido como el viento en una furiosa tormenta. Ginevra peinaba su cabello mientras se ponía unas pequeñas gotas de su floral perfume. Draco terminaba de abotonarse la camisa mientras acomodaba su varita en uno de los bolsillos de su pantalón oscuro, por el rabillo del ojo miró a su amiga la cual volvía a entrar al baño. Bufando caminó hacia ese cuarto y la miró con resignación.

- ¿Cuántas veces te has retocado el maquillaje?

- No te pongas histérico en estos momentos Draco- le respondió la pelirroja mientras se pasaba rouge por los labios.

- Vamos a llegar tarde- insistió mirando su reloj pulsera.

- Ya estoy- le respondió con cansancio Ginevra metiendo en su pequeño bolso el sobre con maquillaje-. Wow- exclamó divertida.- ¡Que cambio!- rió- ¿Hace cuanto que no te vestías tan elegante?

- Búrlate todo lo que quieras- le respondió con la voz fría-. Tú tampoco estás nada mal- la miró pasando sus ojos de arriba hacia abajo.

- Por supuesto que no estoy nada mal- giró sobre si misma haciendo que su blusa de vaporosa gasa se inflara de aire.

- Vamos que llegaremos tarde- se acercó a la chimenea y pasó la pequeña vasija de polvos Flú hacia Ginevra. Ella tomó un enorme puñado y con un audible _Ministerio de Magia _desapareció en aquella habitación. Draco continuó a ella desapareciendo tras la mujer.

El enorme y brillante atrio era poco concurrido a esas horas. Las seis de la tarde era el horario en donde la mayoría de los magos y brujas se hallaban en sus hogares cocinando lo que comerían esa noche. Ginevra esperó a que Draco llegara y una vez que estuvo a su lado comenzó a caminar hacia los ascensores. Las pocas personas que caminaban, lo hacían de un lado al otro. Los que lo hacían en el mismo sentido que la pareja eran magos de no más de treinta años. La pelirroja saludó con una sonrisa a varios compañeros del cuartel, al igual que Draco que inclinó su cabeza hacia un grupo de jóvenes brujas que le sonrían lascivamente. Ginevra las miró con suficiencia, y en un dejo de celos fraternal hacia su casi hermano lo tomó del brazo indicando claramente a aquellas señoritas, que el muchacho rubio a su lado, no estaba disponible para ellas. Draco la miró de mala manera, ella bufando lo guió hacia el ascensor, mientras un _vergüenza debería de darte…_ salía en un imperceptible murmullo de sus labios.

La segunda plata del ministerio si era un enjambre de personas. Brujas perfectamente ataviadas con sus mejores ropas hablaban animadas con sus compañeros de trabajo. Ginny con recelo se abrazó más al brazo de su acompañante, tirando con fuerza al notar que él quería soltarse.

- No vinimos a que andes de levante- le susurró fingiendo sensualidad en su oído.

- Pienso sacar provecho de lo que hago mi querida amiga- respondió parco.

- ¿Tú que pensarías si yo coqueteo con todo hombre que se cruce por mi camino?

- Ni se te ocurra…- murmuró fingiendo una sonrisa hacia uno de sus compañeros de departamento.

- Entonces compórtate- le pidió comenzando a adentrarse entre las personas.

- No eres mi madre…

- Hazme el favor de no comenzar con esto…- lo miró con rabia contenida en sus ojos castaños.

- Yo no comienzo con nada Ginevra.

- No me gusta el tonito que estás empleando conmigo- lo amenazó con su dedo.

- No me vengas con estos planteos, por favor- se soltó con brusquedad de su brazo.

- ¡Draco!- exclamó con la voz más levantada, siendo igualmente insignificante para llamar la atención de los demás.

- Sé bien lo que debo hacer- le respondió con frialdad acercándose a su rostro.

- Si estás de mal humor yo no tengo la culpa.

- No me gusta que me molestes con tus celos sin fundamento.

- ¿Celos sin fundamento?- puso ambas manos en su cintura en forma de asa.

- Yo haré lo que se me venga en ganas.

- Mira… si tú estás enojado por lo que Bella te dijo, no tengo que pagar yo por lo que tu sientas. Yo sólo hago las cosas para que estés mejor- lo miró dolida-. Igualmente no sé para qué te explico si tienes la cabeza tan dura que eres incapaz de entender- replicó ofendida- ¿Y sabes qué? Has lo que quieras- se alejó de él comenzando a caminar hacia el cuartel de aurores.

Ginevra iba tan enfundada en sus cavilaciones que no notó cuando un hombre se cruzaba en su camino. Golpeando de lleno su hombro con el brazo de aquella persona se vio perdiendo su estabilidad. Sin saber como, lo único que su cuerpo esperaba era aquel fuerte golpe contra el piso, sin embargo eso nunca llegó. Su brazo era sostenido con fiermeza por algo cálido. Abrió sus ojos, los cuales había cerrado al momento de recibir el golpe, y pudo enfocar su vista en aquella fuerte y varonil mano que se cerraba sobre su fino antebrazo. Luego sus ojos resbalaron hacia el rostro de aquella persona, la cual de alguna forma la habían salvado de un momento demasiado bochornoso, y se quedó sin palabras. Harry Potter la estaba sosteniendo con la sonrisa dibujada en sus labios, y no pudo entender el por qué, ni el como, pero en su estómago una cálida sensación nació, intensificándose hacia el exterior, logrando que sus mejillas se sonrojaran de pena.

- ¡Cuánto lo siento!- exclamó enderezándose.

- No te preocupes, yo me debería haber corrido, no noté que ibas tan pensativa- miró por sobre el hombro de la chica al rubio que había dejado atrás. Ginevra dirigió su mirada hacia el mismo lado que él y bufó.

- A veces me exaspera- dijo sin saber por qué.

- Es normal que una persona tenga actitudes que nos molesten.

- ¡Es que es tan intolerante!

- Sin embargo lo debes querer para salir con él…

- ¿Yo con Draco?- rió suavemente-. Se está equivocando jefe- lo corrigió.

- ¿Cómo?

- Draco no es mi novio, él es mi primo. Vivimos juntos en el mismo departamento, ambos nos hemos trasladado desde Australia- le explicó.

- ¿Primos?- Harry sonrió sin poder evitarlo, los ojos brillaban.

- Ajá, solamente somos primos- sonrió coqueta-. Pensé que usted lo sabría…- dijo de forma insinuante acercándose levemente hacia él.

- ¿Por qué tendría que saberlo yo?- le preguntó igual o más seductor que ella.

- Como usted es el jefe…- se encogió infantilmente de hombros-. No sé, pensé que conocería parte de la vida privada de sus aurores a cargo.

- Sólo me interesa la vida privada de unos pocos…

- ¿Y yo no me hayo incluida entre esas pocas personas?- una mano suave y cálida al tacto cubrió sus ojos. Ginevra sorprendida llevó sus dedos hacia allí y quitó las manos. Girándose sobre sí misma se encontró con Astoria la cual sonreía cálidamente, sus mejillas estaban encendidas, así como su cabello revuelto.

- Pensé que ya no iban a venir ¡Estás hermosa!- dijo con la voz entrecortada. Se llevó una mano al pecho respirando profundamente- ¡Por Merlín! ¡Como baila Parker! Me ha dejado agotadísima- comenzó a buscar con su vista a su alrededor.

- Si buscas a Draco está por allí- señaló con su cabeza hacia un grupo de chicas las cuales sonreían animadas al rubio.

- ¿Y qué hace allí?- Astoria frunció su nariz en signo de desagrado.

- No me lo preguntes. Hoy ha tenido un humor de troll insoportable- suspiró-. Si quieres atenerte a su humor te lo regalo con moño y todo.

- Con que mal humor- sonrió guiñándole un ojo a Harry y Ginevra-. Ya sabré a que atenerme- la rubia se alejó de ellos caminando con avidez hacia donde se hallaba el chico, tal vez las cervezas de manteca de más y algún que otro vaso de whisky de fuego, pero fueron razón suficiente como para perder la compostura y arrojarse con los brazos abiertos hacia el chico, abrazándolo con cariño.

- ¡Draco!- canturreó con la voz cantarina, colgándose del cuello del chico.- ¡Que guapo que estás!

- Astoria, tú también estás muy guapa- le dijo cordial.

- No seas modesto- lo abrazó mirando sugestivamente a las chicas con las que él estaba, las cuales se fueron de allí muy ofendidas.

Ginevra reía con gracia de lo hecho por su amiga. Sin más había alejado a las tediosas brujas que andaban detrás de Draco con una facilidad impresionante.

- Parecen que se llevan bien esos dos- comentó Harry mirando divertido a su amiga Astoria.

- Así parece…- su mirada se posó por unos leves instantes en la espalda que extrañamente le resultaba familiar, sin despegar su mente de aquel lugar miró a Harry el cual le hablaba sobre algo. En ese momento, junto cuando le iba a preguntar de qué estaba hablando apareció Hermione riendo audiblemente del brazo de Ron. Este llevaba el cabello peinado hacia atrás, un simple pantalón de jeans y una camisa celeste.

- ¡Gin!- la saludó efusiva Hermione con un abrazo.

- ¡Que linda que estás!- Ginny la tomó de ambas manos y la hizo girar en el lugar- ¿Has entrenado los zapatos?- le susurró en el oído haciendo reír más a su amiga.

- Ni los nombres, que aún no se lo he dicho.

- ¿Cómo estás Ron?- saludó la pelirroja al chico.

- Muy bien ¿y tú?- respondió éste un poco retraído, todavía le resultaba muy difícil hablar con una persona tan similar a su hermana.

- Excelente ahora- miró a Hermione que miraba hacia todos lados-. Si buscas a Astoria, está con Draco allí- señaló una mesa en donde ambos charlaban animados.

- No, no es eso- dudó un momento-. Ven conmigo…- tiró de su mano y la llevó hacia un baño.

- ¿Qué sucede?- le preguntó sorprendida.

- No es que sea algo grave, es que acabo de ver a mi ex, que también está en la fiesta- sonrió con complicidad.

- ¿Y?- preguntó con la voz fría, fallando al intentar disimular el rencor en su voz _¿Acaso engañará a mi hermano?_ Se preguntó.

- Es solo que no quiero que me vea, me vendrá a hablar y a Ron no le caerá nada bien.

- ¿Quieres que yo lo entretenga?- le preguntó ya más tranquila, no era lo que ella pensaba.

- ¿Estás segura?- la pelirroja asintió- ¡Te quiero tanto!- la abrazó.

- ¿Y cómo es?

- Es búlgaro, cuando lo veas tal vez te guste- salieron del baño, Hermione continuaba tirando de su mano-. Ves…- señaló a un grupo de chicos-. Allí está, es el más alto…

- No me digas que es Viktor Krum- la miró con los ojos abiertos, lo conocía perfectamente. _Me he pasado años admirándolo en los pasillos de Durmstrang…_

- ¿Lo conoces?

- ¡Cómo para no conocerlo!- exclamó sorprendida- ¿Estoy bien? ¿No se me ha corrido el maquillaje?- preguntó a su amiga mientras se tocaba el rostro.

- Estás perfecta…- sonrió-. Ponte seria que ahí me vio.

- ¡Hermione!- pronunció el muchacho claramente acentuando el gutural en la letra ere.

- ¡Viktor!- lo saludó sonriente recibiendo con poca gracia los dos besos en la mejilla que él le ofreció- ¿Cómo has estado tanto tiempo?

- Oh, muy bien, tú ya sabes, viajando de un lado a otro jugando Quidditch ¿Y tú? ¿Sigues de novia con el muchacho pelirrojo?

- Como siempre, yo con Ronald prácticamente me caso- rió alegre-. No te he presentado a mi amiga…- miró a la pelirroja.

- Señorita, pensé que no venía con Hermione- se inclinó levemente hacia ella tomándole la mano-. Viktor krum, un placer.

- El placer es mío señor Krum- sonrió coqueta-. Ginevra- el hombre besó sus dedos y le sonrió con seducción.

- Discúlpenme…- los interrumpió la castaña-. Los dejo solos por un momento que Ronald me está buscando…

- Ve tranquila amiga, yo me quedaré junto a la agradable compañía del señor Krum.

- Puedes llamarme Viktor.

- Y tú llámame Ginevra…- fue lo último que alcanzó a oír Hermione antes de llegar junto a su novio y a su mujer amigo.

- ¿Qué hacías hablando con Viktor?- le preguntó celoso Ron.

- ¿Me hablas a mi?- se hizo la desentendida mientras tomaba una copa de hidromiel de una de las tantas mesas.

- Hermione…

- Solamente le estaba presentando a Gin- miró hacia la pareja-. Ella se entusiasmó mucho al verlo y yo le comenté que lo conocía. Entonces se la presenté- se encogió de hombros- ¿Hice mal?

- No…- dudó-. Creo…

- ¿A quién miras Harry?- preguntó la castaña al verlo con la mirada perdida.

- A nadie- respondió cortante quitando la mirada de la mujer pelirroja.

- ¿Acaso…?- se llevó la mano a la boca- ¿No me digas que te gusta Ginevra?

- No digas bobadas, porque yo…

- ¿Entonces para que miras con tanta insistencia hacia aquel lado?- intimó.

- Solamente estoy viendo a las personas que asistieron- le reveló sin poder evitar que la ironía plagara su voz.

- No suenas muy seguro de tus palabras…- se ciñó a Ron-. A mi no me engañas ¿te gusta mi amiga?

- Ya cállate…

- No le sigas preguntando que lo harás poner colorado…- farfulló el pelirrojo riendo con sorna.

- ¿No me digas que tú lo sabías?- miró ofendida a su novio.

- ¿Qué cosa?

- Que a Harry le gusta Ginevra.

- Pero mi vida…- la abrazó con cariño besando dulcemente su frente-. Conoces a nuestro amigo Harry, el día que no le guste una mujer, exceptuando claro a mis cuñadas, tú y mi madre, será el fin del mundo.

- ¡Ey!- Harry le pegó en la nuca-. Ni que fuera tan insensible-. Hermione lo miró ceñuda mientras sonreía con burla-. Y no olvides a McGonagall y Sprout- completó sintiendo como un escalofrío le recorría la espalda ante la sola idea.

- ¿Decías?- le preguntó Hermione con inocencia abrazada a su novio.

- Bueno…- titubeó. La miró con los ojos entrecerrados y aparentó ofensa-. No tienes nada que decirme…

- Pero si yo no he dicho nada…- sonrió-. Tu amigo aquí presente fue el que lo hizo- hizo una fluorita con la mano señalando a Ron.

- ¡Yo no dije nada!

- Claro que lo has hecho.

- ¡Que no!- Harry suspiró negando con la cabeza, sonriendo metió las manos en los bolsillos de su pantalones y observó a la pelirroja. Ella hablaba animada con Viktor Krum. No podía negar que era una mujer linda, eso ya lo había aceptado. Para Harry toda mujer tenía su belleza, pero el caso de Ginevra era diferente. El color de su cabello era peculiar, parecido al de Ron, más bien parecido al de todos los hermanos Weasley, sin embargo cada uno tenía matices diferentes de coloración, en el caso de ella su rojo era intenso y brillante. Mechones más claros de pelo recorrían el largo dándole un matiz más suave. Ron tenía sus fundamentos al haberse confundido de persona, quizás, él mismo hubiese pensado que ella era la hermanita perdida de su mejor amigo, no obstante esa idea solo cruzó por su cabeza un instante siendo disipada por el conocimiento de los papeles que se hallaban en los archivos de ella, era sumamente imposible que la chica fuera otra persona. Estirando las piernas miró hacia otro lado, Draco estaba hablando con una animada Astoria, el chico parecía ultrajado y algo cansado, frunció el ceño, a pesar de saber que en realidad era el primo de Ginevra, ese hombre seguía sin caerle bien. Su vista se volvió hacia la pelirroja que en ese momento lo estaba mirando. Sus ojos encendidos lo observaban desde la lejanía y regalándole una radiante sonrisa se volvió hacia Krum con una gracia innata. Harry movió la cabeza intentando despejar las ideas y se dispuso a tomar algo, una buena cerveza de manteca lo ayudaría a acomodar sus pensamientos.

Ginevra escuchaba con desgano el monólogo de Viktor. Gran fraude había resultado ser el tipo, todo un narcisista que solamente hablaba sobre si mismo y sobre sus hazañas en el Quidditch. Resignada observó sus manos sosteniendo la cerveza de manteca, miró el reflejo de su cabello y volvió a suspirar, maldecía el momento en donde Hermione la había incitado en hablar con el búlgaro. Forzando una sonrisa observó al hombre con el que hablaba, o mejor dicho observó al hombre que hablaba, ella solamente respondía con cortantes monosílabos sin la posibilidad de extenderse más. De repente un escalofrío recorrió su espalda, con la piel erizada por la sensación miró hacia ambos lados, siempre que a ella le sucedía eso presentía que alguien la observaba. Su vista se fijó en el muchacho de cabello indomable que en aquellos momentos miraba hacia otro lado_, tal vez…_ pensó para si misma. Al encontrarse con la mirada de Harry intuitivamente le sonrió, produciendo una extraña mueca en el chico, él desvió la vista al parecer apenado y se dirigió hacia una de las tantas mesas.

-… y entonces el buscador francés vino volando y me envistió con furia- gesticulaba Krum moviendo exageradamente sus brazos.

- Que bárbaro…- musitó Ginevra con cara de hastío.

- ¿Estás segura de que no nos conocemos de algún otro lugar? Sé que me has dicho que no, pero te veo un rostro familiar.

- Te estás confundiendo, yo estudié en mi hogar. Además jamás he vivido en Irlanda.

- Siempre que te veo me haces recordar a alguien- el hombre le quitó importancia al tema con una mueca y continuó hablando-. Como te decía, entonces el árbitro cobró falta hacia el otro buscador y yo…

- Viktor…- lo interrumpió suavemente con una sonrisa- ¿Me esperas un momento? Iré a buscar algo para tomar y vuelvo.

- Ve tranquila Ginevra, yo te esperaré aquí- el hombre se dio vuelta y continuó hablando con otra persona igual de grandota que él.

La pelirroja bufó resignada y comenzó a buscar a Harry con la mirada, era un buen momento para comenzar con el plan. Esquivando personas y saludando a unos cuantos llegó hacia el playón simulación en donde aún más personas se agrupaban bailando una estridente música que perforaba sus oídos. Las luces de colores, simuladas a su entender, iluminaban todo a su paso dando el especto de una disco muggle al lugar. Continuó mirando hacia todos lados, pero no podía dar con el muchacho. Resignada por el momento se apoyó contra la fría pared junto a una enorme mesada repleta de comida. Con recelo tomó una lata de cerveza abierta y sonrió al encontrarla llena. Sin pensarlo dos veces se la llevó a los labios disfrutando de la agradable sensación del dulzor recorrer toda su garganta. Con la vista perdida observó a la gente bailar, las parejas disfrutar de la compañía del otro en un lugar así, sin importar que medio ministerio los estuviese viendo. Sonrió con melancolía, a ella le encantaría estar de esa forma en ese lugar. Un fuerte agarre en su brazo la tomó por sorpresa, ella con los ojos entornados y sumamente abiertos miró a su lado, a aquello que estaba tirando con fuerza de su mano. Avery se hallaba a su lado sonriéndole con petulancia como siempre lo hacía. Algo en el estómago de Ginevra se revolvió, ese chico nunca le había caído bien, de alguna manera tenía un mínimo contacto al formar parte de los mortífagos, pero tanto ella como Draco le tenían recelo.

-¡Ginevra!- la saludó el castaño tomando sus suaves manos entre sus huesudos dedos y la besó con sus húmedos labios. La pelirroja le sonrió mordazmente y con desprecio limpió el frente de su mano en una servilleta de papel que había sobre la mesa.

- ¿Cómo has estado?- inquirió intentado sonar indiferente.

- ¡Oh muy bien! Me he puesto muy feliz cuando ella me lo dijo, no te pudo ver, como bien sabes aquí en el ministerio me tratan peor que a un elfo doméstico.

- ¿A sí? ¿Por qué será?- se hizo la tonta mirando hacia ambos lados.

- Me dijo que tenía que hablar unas cosas contigo- le susurró en el oído, el aliento a alcohol que desprendía llegó a las fosas nasales de Ginevra revolviendo aún más su ya intrincado estómago.

- Espera…- lo detuvo en seco-. Aquí no…- farfulló.

- ¿Dónde…?

- Ve hacia la sala de conferencias, en un momento estaré allí. Entra detrás mío.

- Bien…- le respondió alejándose de ella. Ginevra se acomodó la blusa sobre sus pechos, entre tanto brío se le había desacomodado.

Harry entró al enrome playón abarrotado de personas, con desasosiego observó como Cho se acercaba a él, como un gato acechando a su presa. Al tenerla a su lado le dio una nimia excusa y se alejó de ella evitando su contacto. La mujer había tomado un poco de más y estaba tediosa de cariño. Por el rabillo del ojo observó como la pelirroja que atormentaba su noche se alejaba con decisión del lugar, mirando hacia ambos lados como si quisiera ocultarse de algo. Con curiosidad la siguió con la mirada hasta que se perdió en el pasillo del cuartel. Sin pensarlo dos veces se coló entre la gente y se dispuso a ir detrás de ella, al menos sabría que le estaba pasando, actuaba de una forma extraña.

La espalda de la chica era larga y estrecha, y aún se hacía más pequeña en su cintura la cual tenía adherida la voluminosa blusa con un largo lazo de raso. Sus caderas se expandían levemente, el pantalón oscuro la hacía parecer más estilizada, al igual que los zapatos de bajo taco. Su cabello oscilaba en su espalda siguiendo el movimiento de sus pies. La joven se detuvo en la sala de conferencias y con premura abrió la puerta del lugar adentrándose con sigilo.

Sorprendido caminó hacia ese lugar, tal vez ella se sintiera mal y deseaba poder ayudarla de alguna manera, consiguiendo de esa forma una excusa para acercarse a ella. Sin embargo se detuvo a medio camino al ver a un hombre un poco más alto que él dirigirse hacia ese lugar, mirando hacia ambos lados entró a la habitación cerrando la puerta tras de si. Ceñudo Harry reconoció al joven como Avery, siempre sospechó que su padre era un mortífago y que él estaba vinculado con ellos, sin embargo nunca consiguieron las pruebas suficientes. Sin pensarlo dos veces se encaminó hacia el lugar, para que de alguna forma sus dudas fueran resueltas.

- ¿Alguien te ha visto?- le preguntó la pelirroja al recién entrado.

- Absolutamente nadie- sonrió mirándola con lujuria-. Estás bonita.

- No vinimos a hablar de cómo estoy o no estoy- replicó en un susurro- ¿Qué te dijo Bella?

- Me pidió que te proporcionara de toda la información que necesitases, ya sé que es un poco densa pero le dije que sí. Tampoco quiero agobiarte con los informes…

- Está bien…- lo detuvo.- Yo cuando tenga algo te lo voy a pasar.

- Eso es lo que quería oír- se inclinó en la larga mesa apoyando su cadera en ella- ¿Y tú cómo estás? ¿Cómo lo llevas?

- Es complicado…- se acomodó el cabello sobre un hombro.- No es fácil fingir ser alguien que no eres con tantas personas conocidas.

- Te vi hablando con Potter.

- Es parte de mi plan- respondió cortante.

Harry estaba detrás de la puerta, podía ver las suaves figuras que al parecer hablaban entre ellas, un débil murmullo se dejaba oír, sin embargo la música estaba lo suficientemente alta como para no entender lo que ellos murmuraban. Acercándose más a la puerta, pegando su oreja en ella pudo sentir las voces más fuertes. _Es parte de mi plan…_ ¿Qué significaba eso?

Ginevra de repente tuvo un impulsivo presentimiento, miró la puerta con alarma y luego miró a su acompañante.

- ¿Qué sucede?- le preguntó este ante la cara de alarma de la chica.

- No preguntes, sólo bésame- vaciló-. Aparenta descontrol por favor- le pidió acercándose a él.

- Pero…

- Hazlo- ordenó aproximándose. Avery no se hizo rogar y la tomó en sus fuertes brazos y la besó con precipitación, siempre había ansiado probar esos labios, Draco Malfoy nunca lo había dejado acercarse a menos de un metro de ella, y ahora la tenía así, sonrió para si, _cuando Malfoy se entere…_

Ginevra sintió todo su cabello erizarse ante el asqueroso contacto, los labios mojados le humedecieron su boca, y con la más absoluta repugnancia se dejó hacer. Lo tomó por los brazos, en una clara posición de defensa, dejando el cuadro perfecto ante la entrada de quien sea que estuviese detrás de la puerta. Cuando oyó el chirrido de la madera correr hizo más fuerza para alejarlo, sus dedos se tensaron sobre los músculos del chico mientras su cerebro pedía el alejamiento inmediato de él. El simple contacto la ponía nerviosa.

Harry no soportó más y abrió la puerta, decidió que lo haría al descuido, fingiendo que era una interrupción sin intenciones. Pero lo cierto es que se moría de ganas de saber lo que estaban haciendo ellos dos allí dentro, no poder verlos le corroía las entrañas de expectación. La puerta se corrió a un lado y lo que vio le congeló la sangre. El joven estaba abalanzado sobre ella besándola con desenfreno, las manos de la pelirroja lo sostenían por los hombros en una posición de claro rechazo. Un monstruo rugió en su interior ante semejante escena y quiso moler a golpes a Avery allí mismo.

* * *

Sé que soy la peor persona del muendo, que jamás contensto los reviews y menos aún los mails o los mensajes de texto que me mandan ciertas personas (ya sabés que sos vos unicornio) Pero primero, no había hecho tiempo, segundo no tenía crédito, y tercero, no tengo tiempo nuevamente. Dentro de una semana rindo un parcial, la semana pasada he rendido dos, y dentro de otras dos semanas más rindo un final, y dependiendo del próximo parcial tendré otro parcial encima o no.

Este capítulo lo tengo preparado hace muchísimo tiempo, pero por cuestiones de tiempo no lo he publicado, pero esta tarde lo he corregido, y creo que ya era hora de que actualizara algo.

Muchos besos a Ginevre, que me ha llegado tu mail y las hermosas fotos de tu casamiento, me he reído muchísimo con la de las espadas, pero no he podico contestarte, al igual que tú ando de un lado para otro sin tiempo, pero apenas me sienta tranquila en medio de tanto estudio pasaré a contestarte, al igual que el hermoso review que me has dejado en el one shot.

Joanne, creo que ya te dije, y no te creas que me olvidé que ayer fue 20 de junio, no te das una idea de las ganas que tenía de estar con vos, espero que la hayas pasado bien y que no te hayas amargado la noche pensando en personas indeseables, sabes bien a lo que me refiero. Te quiero muchísimo.

Karla, hace como mil años que no hablamos y extraño mucho tus palabras, esto es para tí y espero que te guste, siempre que pienso en esta historia me acuerdo de tí, te quiero.

Y ahora sí, los dejo para seguir con lo mío, saben que los reviews me harán muy feliz, más en estos momentos de tantos nervios y llanto en donde todo me pone nerviosa. Pero si todo sale bien, me tendrán un mes seguido senatada frente a la PC escribiendo sin parar, así que espero sus animos.

Besos, Jor.


	6. Las cosas que duelen

**Las cosas que duelen**

- ¡¿Qué haces?!- exclamó Ginevra alejándolo de si a la vez que le daba vuelta la cara de un bofetón.

- Pero yo…- Avery la miró confundido, pero enseguida percató la mirada de la chica en un sitio detrás de él. Con un escalofrío recorriéndole la nuca se volteó en el lugar para quedar frente a frente a Harry Potter.

- ¿Qué sucede aquí?- preguntó el moreno parco, analizando con la mirada a Avery.

- Yo…

- El muy idiota…- Ginevra se limpió los labios con sus manos-. El estúpido me ha besado sin mi consentimiento- lo miró con furia.

- Es que era una apuesta…- el hombre se encogió de hombros con fingida inocencia, haciendo un alarde silencioso de su rápida improvisación-. Y al parecer la he cumplido- le sonrió con arrogancia.

- No me interesan tus excusas, no te quiero volver a cruzar en mi vida- lo miró con enojo a lo que el joven se marchó a risa limpia, Ginevra se quedó parada frente a Harry sin decir nada, se había salvado por muy poco.

- ¿Estás bien?- luego de unos minutos de silencio preguntó Harry.

- No te preocupes- se acomodó compulsiva el pelo-. Ya pasó.

- ¿Pero cómo pasó?

- Yo no me sentía bien…- se excusó-. Por eso vine aquí, así estaba un poco más tranquila en el silencio de la habitación- lo miró a los ojos-. De repente entró y comenzó a hablarme y luego me besó- hizo una mueca extraña.

- Debes hablarlo con sus superiores…

- No hace falta- lo interrumpió sonriéndole-. Sé que no volverá a pasar- suspiró titubeante, cosa que Harry interpretó por nerviosismo, cosa que así era pero por nada de lo que él imaginase- ¿Y usted que hace aquí?

- Lo vi entrar en la sala y me resultó sospechoso- la observó con cautela-. ¡Y vaya la sorpresa que me llevé ante semejante escena!

- Lo siento…

- No lo lamentes, no fue tu culpa- la miró-. ¿Lo conoces?

- No tengo la menor idea de quien es, no sé ni como se llama.

- Es Avery- la miró preocupado-. ¿Te sientes bien?

- Eso creo…- vaciló masajeándose las sienes con las yemas de sus dedos-. Se me parte la cabeza.

- ¿Has tomado mucho?

- Solamente unas cervezas de manteca- respondió sentándose en una silla.

- ¿Quieres que busque algo para que tomes?

- No se preocupe- se levantó-. Ya se me pasará…- se acercó hacia la puerta con paso lento.

- Con todo el bullicio que hay allí afuera dudo que se te pase rápido- expuso siguiéndola-. En mi despacho tengo un polvo para los malestares. Ven conmigo que te lo administro.

- No se moleste- le pidió.- En serio ya se me pasará.

- Sería injusto que no disfrutases de la fiesta como es debido- cerró la puerta de la sala y comenzó a caminar hacia su oficina. Ginevra lo siguió en silencio, el tremendo sonido proveniente de todas las direcciones podría ser un verdadero causante de una terrible jaqueca-. Pasa - le pidió al llegar al despacho. La pelirroja entró antes que él y se sentó con cuidado en una de las cómodas sillas frente al escritorio. Harry presuroso buscó en varios cajones hasta dar con un pequeño sobre blanco, con cuidado volcó su contenido en un vaso de vidrio y posteriormente invocó agua, y con prontitud se lo tendió a la mujer la cual lo bebió al instante.

- ¡Tiene un sabor horrible!- se quejó ella mientras fruncía su rostro en una equívoca mueca de desagrado.

- Toda medicina sabe feo- Harry rió con ganas.

- No sabía que existía un polvo para los dolores de cabeza…

- Yo tampoco- sonrió al recordar viejos sucesos, el por qué de ese polvo milagroso como solían llamarle con Ron y los gemelos. Al recordar esos momentos no podía evitar que su mente viajase por lugares muy lejanos.

- El que solo se ríe, de sus travesuras se acuerda…- Harry la miró con los ojos brillantes sabiendo exactamente el por qué de su sonrisa.

- Un día con Ron y sus hermanos (son seis hermanos hombres en total)- aclaró sin saber por qué le contaba aquello-, nos emborrachamos con whisky de fuego- rió-. Su madre al ver a todos sus hijos en tan mal estado nos preparó este menjunje- se encogió de hombros-. Es muy efectivo- explicó apoyando su espalda contra la biblioteca que se hallaba a un costado.

- Ah…- asintió sin que se le pasara por alto que Harry se había incluido en los hijos de su madre-. Las madres siempre tienen el remedio exacto para aquello que nos aflige.

- La señora Weasley siempre ha sido como una madre para mi- sus ojos se ensombrecieron-. La madre que nunca pude disfrutar- Ginevra lo miró y sintió un punzante dolor en el pecho al conocer la causa del desasosiego del chico.

- La madre de Ronald debe ser una gran mujer…

- Una de las mejores, siempre que la veo, no puedo evitar ver a mi madre en ella, se hubiesen llevado tan bien…- sonrió con ternura observando un pequeño cuadro sobre una de las bibliotecas, Ginevra miró hacia aquel lado y observó la imagen que devolvía la foto. Una mujer de cabello encendido como ella sonreía a la cámara a la vez que un hombre de cabello oscuro y anteojos redondos la rodaba con sus brazos y besaba con cariño una de sus mejillas.

- Es muy parecido a su padre- dijo con los labios curvos en una impasible sonrisa.

- Siempre me han dicho eso, soy parecido a mi padre y llevo los ojos de mi madre- la miró con el rostro resplandeciente-. Ellos debieron ser muy felices…

- Eso aparentan- murmuró ella volviendo su vista al chico, notando como este la observaba con intensidad-. Muchas gracias…

- ¿Eh?

- Gracias por la poción, me siento mejor- señaló con su mano el vaso de donde había tomado el blancuzco líquido.

- Ah…- musitó comprendiendo-. No tienes que agradecerme- bajó la vista volviendo a subirla al instante-. ¿Cómo te sientes en el escuadrón?

- Estoy cómoda. Todos son muy amables y están predispuestos para trabajar- dijo sintiendo que su respuesta no era más que la pura verdad.

- Me alegro que estés a gusto. Es importante que convivamos en un buen ámbito laboral. Igualmente creo que no es momento para hablar de trabajo- le dijo con jovialidad.

- Usted pareciera no estar muy a gusto en esta fiesta…- acotó notando la intensidad en la mirada del chico.

- Personalmente estas cosas mucho no me gustan. Y por favor no me trates de usted, prefiero que me llames Harry.

- Como usted…- sonrió con inocencia-. Como prefieras, aunque te confieso que me costará adaptarme- el le devolvió la sonrisa.

- No me gusta que todo el ministerio esté implicado- ella asintió-, pero no voy a negar que me gusta divertirme.

- Es lógico.

- Pero prefiero hacerlo con las personas a las que conozco, hay muchos que realmente no sé que hacen aquí. ¿Te sientes mejor?- indagó al verla con mejor semblante.

- Si, muchas gracias Harry- se levantó del asiento-. Creo que es hora de que vuelva a la fiesta, si se dan cuenta que los dos faltamos no me cabe la menor duda que será un tema recurrente en los cotilleos de la semana entrante.

- No imaginé que con tan pocos días ya sabrías como se maneja el tema de los chismes en este lugar- dijo con gracia levantándose también.

- No te sorprendas, en todos lados es igual- Harry con caballerosidad le abrió la puerta del despacho y la dejó pasar delante.

- Igualmente es algo fastidioso…- se quedó en silencio al encontrarse con Cho parada frente a ellos mirando con un fastidio mal disimulado a la pelirroja- Hola Cho…

- Hola Harry, te estaba buscando e imaginé que estarías en tu oficina- volvió su vista hacia él y le ofreció una mueca reluciente.

- Solamente estaba ayudando a Ginevra que se sentía mal…

- Pero yo la veo en excelente estado- lo interrumpió enviando una gélida mirada a ella.

- Lo que sucede…- tornó su voz melosa-, es que Harry ha sido muy amable y me ha dado una poción de beber- lo miró y le sonrió con seducción-. Muchas gracias Harry.

- No es nada- incómodo por la presencia de la oriental la miró con exasperación-. ¿Qué necesitabas Cho?

- Solamente necesitaba hablar con alguien, me sentía un tanto sola- se encogió de hombros, Ginevra resopló.

- Hay muchas personas que quienes hablar Cho…- dijo la pelirroja-. Hay unos jugadores de Quiditch que se ven muy guapos.

- Sí que los he visto, también te he visto a ti hablando muy amigable con Viktor Krum- sonrió con malicia.

- La verdad que es un tipo bastante pesado, Hermione me lo presentó, y no podía irme sin hablar de algo ínfimo, no me gusta sentirme desubicada- observó su rostro con desagrado-. Creo que me comprendes- acotó con una sonrisa irónica.

- Oh claro que sí- Harry miraba alternativamente a ambas mujeres entendiendo poco y nada las sutiles indirectas que se enviaban.

- Creo que es hora de dejarlos y que hablen tranquilos- dijo entonces Ginevra mirando a Harry- Muchas gracias por todo lo que has hecho por mi- y con su serpentino caminar atravesó el pasillo, Harry se quedó mirando su figura sin percatarse de lo que hablaba Cho.

-… pero la tendrías que haber visto, su vestido se manchó con café y fue horrible…

- Me esperas un momento Cho…- le pidió Harry yendo hacia el mismo lugar por donde la pelirroja se había perdido. La oriental le sonrió falsamente y refunfuñando por lo bajo caminó hacia el playón en donde la música era más intensa.

o0o0o

Ginevra caminaba en silencio, por poco y Harry los descubría, y sabía que hubiese sido el final del plan, no quería ni pensar que diría Bella si se enteraba de este incidente. Circuló junto a una pareja muy acaramelada los cuales se iban riendo como tontos mientras se acariciaban de una forma indecorosa. Con fastidio buscó a Draco y lo encontró hablando con un empleado del Departamento de Regulación, resoplando se los imaginó hablando de política mágica y volvió a desviar la vista. En una mesa a su lado había una botella a medio llenar de hidromiel, buscando entre las copas encontró un vaso limpio, lo llenó con cuidado y se dirigió hacia un cómodo sofá que en ese momento, _¡Por obra de Merlín!_ Estaba vacío. Se dejó caer sobre el mullido mueble y echó la cabeza hacia atrás. Las cosas que le había dicho Harry de su familia la hicieron sonreír, su madre siempre protegiéndolos. Imaginó como tantas veces lo había hecho antes ella misma siendo mimada por Molly Weasley, y con los ojos llorosos decidió vaciar su vaso de un solo trago, recordar a su familia la hacía sentir triste.

- El alcohol ahoga las penas…- dijo una voz a su lado, la pelirroja giró con brusquedad su cabeza y se encontró con un chico moreno, a primera vista le pareció atractivo y le sonrió con uno de los gestos más gráciles de su repertorio.

- El alcohol ahoga todos los sentimientos…- miró su vaso vacío y suspiró, si quería tomar más hidromiel debería levantarse a tomar la botella.

- Pero muchas veces nos hace ver las cosas diferentes de como son en realidad- murmuró dándole un largo sorbo a su cerveza de manteca.

- Es cierto…- suspiró y a regañadientes estiró el brazo para tomar la botella de hidromiel, con felicidad se sirvió nuevamente dejando el envase casi vacío a su lado.

- Tu novio parece divertido…- acotó señalando con su vaso al rubio de su amigo.

- ¿Por qué todos piensan que es mi novio?- espetó con fastidio-. Draco es mi primo, mi primo…- recalcó levantando apenas la voz.

- No sabía eso, los rumores que corren en el escuadrón entonces son equivocados- le sonrió con una brillante sonrisa-. Eres muy bonita.

- Gracias… Tú también lo eres- tomó más despacio esta vez su bebida volviendo a girarse hacia el chico-. Dean, ¿no?

- El mismo, y tú eres Ginevra.

- Parece que me he vuelto famosa en estos últimos días…- dijo riendo.

- ¿Por qué lo dices?

- No sé…- se encogió de hombros sintiendo como sus pensamientos ya se hallaban medios nublados-. Al parecer el alcohol ya me está haciendo efecto- Dean también rió.

- Entonces no debes tomar más…- con delicadeza le quitó el vaso de la mano y lo dejó en el suelo.

- ¡Oye!- se quejó ella con sorpresa-. Es mi bebida.

- Pero te hará mal- explicó él-. Te puedo enseñar algo mejor- le tendió mano a la vez que una movida música sonaba alrededor.

- ¡Es el último tema de las Brujas de Macbeth!- gritó Ginevra con euforia, se puso de pie en un salto y se acercó a Dean.

- ¿Quieres bailarlo conmigo?- la pelirroja asintió y tomándolo de las manos se dirigieron hacia donde otras parejas bailaban.

La música era pegadiza, los acordes a su vez eran melodiosos y la letra como siempre completamente enloquecedora, _Un troll resfriado y un duende alto_ era el nombre de la canción. Hermione y Ron bailaban a su lado, la castaña le guiñó un ojo a lo que Ginevra rió divertida, Dean la hacía girar una y otra vez en el lugar, sus brazos eran firmes y su andar muy bueno.

Harry llegó a aquel lugar aliviado de haberse librado de Cho, no tenía ganas de soportarla con unas cuantas copas de más, se ponía efusivamente cariñosa. Su vista sondeó con rapidez el lugar, buscaba alguien con quien hablar sabiendo en realidad que su vista esperaba encontrarse con una joven de cabello encendido. Al ver a Ginevra y a Dean bailando juntos pudo sentir como un efecto ácido se adueñaba de su estómago, no era algo muy importante, pero le molestaba. Con el ceño fruncido rodeó el lugar hasta encontrarse con Astoria que bebía tranquila cerveza de manteca.

- ¿Buscas a alguien?- preguntó la rubia al verlo mirar insistentemente hacia el lugar en donde las parejas danzaban.

- ¿Eh?- las palabras de ella llegaron a sus oídos pero no logró entenderlas.

- ¿Si buscas a alguien?- sonrió con picardía y continuó tomando su cerveza.

- En absoluto…- volvió su mirada hacia ella y tomó una lata de la misma bebida.

- Mmm…- Astoria desvió su vista, sabiendo en realidad a quien buscaba su amigo-. Parece que se están divirtiendo.

- ¿Quiénes?

- Ellos- señaló con su cabeza (en un gracioso gesto) hacia Ron y Hermione.

- Eso parece… ¿Y tú por qué no estás ahí?

- No tengo pareja con quien bailar…- Harry frunció el seño y la miró con burla-. Vale, no está disponible la persona con la que quiero bailar…

- ¿Y cuál es el candidato?

- No te interesa- le sacó la lengua y dejando su cerveza y la de Harry en la mesa, tomó de las manos al chico y tiró de él hacia donde los demás bailaban.

- ¿Pero que…?- Harry solamente se dejó guiar, sabía que era en vano luchar contra la rubia.

- Bailemos, divirtámonos Harry- abrazó su cuello colgándose de él, Harry la tomó por la cintura para no perder el equilibrio-. Tal vez logre hacer que Dean baile conmigo…

- No entiendo…- pronunció Harry conociendo perfectamente las intenciones de su amiga.

- Tendrás el camino libre cielo…- besó con fraternal cariño su mejilla y comenzó a bailar con él, Harry rió y agradeció en silencio la posibilidad que le regalaba su amiga.

Ginevra no se percató de la presencia del chico, estaba divirtiéndose con mucho gusto junto a Dean, el joven mago además de ser divertido era muy bromista, sin dejar de lado la manera espectacular que bailaba. Y al igual que ella le encantaba la canción que estaba sonando en ese momento, y sabía perfectamente hacer ese extravagante paso que el vocalista líder, Myron (como lo llamaban sus seguidras), solía hacer en los recitales mágicos que brindaba la banda.

- ¡Te sale fantástico!- gritó la pelirroja con entusiasmo, riéndose a carcajadas de ese movimiento de pies.

- Te cuento un secreto…- le susurró el chico al oído cuando la volvió a tomar por la cintura-. Lo he practicado por mucho tiempo en mi casa hasta que lo perfeccioné.

- ¿En serio?- preguntó Ginny sosteniéndose de la camisa del chico para no caerse por culpa de reciente pérdida de equilibrio-. ¡Es genial!- se echó hacia atrás siendo agarrada firmemente por el joven, lo abrazó divertida a la vez que decía cerca de su oído:- Quiero que me enseñes a hacerlo…- pidió, Dean asintió y separándola de si, tomándola de la mano a su vez; comenzó a hacerla girar de nuevo, Ginevra se sentía plena, hacía mucho que no se divertía así.

Hermione y Ron se besaban con dulzura a la vez que abrazados se movían al compás de la música mientras que Astoria y Harry bailaban, o por lo menos Harry hacía el intento mientras la rubia se quejaba continuamente de los fuertes pisotones que él le daba.

- ¡Dean!- llamó Astoria al chico, el joven giró la cabeza hacia ella y sonrió-. Quiero bailar contigo, mis pies no soportan más esta tortura- con complicidad le guiñó un ojo a Ginevra la cual comprendió perfectamente a lo que se refería.

- ¿No te molesta?- le preguntó el moreno a Ginny mientras le soltaba la cintura.

- ¡No te preocupes Dean! Ya tendremos oportunidad de volver a bailar, y de que me enseñes- caminó hacia Harry el cual internamente saltaba de felicidad.

- Mira que el baile no es lo mío…- aclaró el chico mientras tomaba su cintura, sorprendiéndose por la angostura de esta.

- No te preocupes, creo que peor que mi primo no podrías hacerlo- miró a Draco el cual continuaba hablando con un compañero- ¡Que aburrido!- Harry miró hacia el mismo lugar y compartió su risa.

- A mi me obligó Astoria- dijo en un leve susurro acercándose a ella, la canción había terminado y Ginevra lo escuchó perfectamente puesto que la siguiente canción recién estaba comenzando.

- A Draco le haría falta un poco de su ánimo- comentó desviando su mirada hacia la bruja que bailaba con Dean.

- No dudo en que se lo haga saber- dijo Harry comenzando a moverse lentamente, la canción que había en esos momentos era mucho más lenta que la anterior.

- Tan mal no bailas Harry…- mustió la pelirroja cerrando los ojos, Harry la sostenía aún por la cintura pero no se animaba a acercarse más.

- Sólo espera a que te pise…- Ginevra rió con su voz cantarina y abrió los ojos mirándolo intensamente, pero en ese momento un fuerte estruendo los atrapó. Harry intuitivamente arrojó a la pelirroja al suelo cubriéndola con su cuerpo, luego de ese primero momento, sólo oía a los demás toser mientras buscaba a Ron y Hermione los cuales vio en el suelo tratando volver a la realidad. Astoria ayudaba con su mano a Dean y luego todo era humo, solamente podía observar a los que estaban más cerca. Ginevra estaba debajo suyo, ella tenía los ojos cerrados y el rostro cubierto con sus manos, el cabello opaco por el polvillo y su rostro blanco.

- ¿Q… qué pasó?- preguntó ella tratando de levantarse, Harry se movió hacia un lado sacando la varita de su pantalón.

- No sé…- pero unas risas le dieron a entender que no era nada grave.

- Fueron Parker y Miller…- murmuró Hermione acercándose a ellos, el humo ya dejaba ver a las demás personas alrededor riendo divertidas-. Los vi cuando jugaban con un detonador trampa de los hermanos de Ron, y se les cayó…- tosió-. ¡Demonios! No podían jugar con otra cosa.

- Ya Hermione, tranquila- la calmó Ron acariciándola.

- ¿Estás bien?- le preguntó divertido Harry a Ginevra tendiéndole la mano.

- Sólo un poco aturdida- rió-. Al final no podrás pisarme- se encogió de hombros con una mirada divertida.

- Ya habrá oportunidad- la habitación ya estaba despejada y Parker y Miller tenían la ropa completamente chamuscada y el rostro manchado de hollín, mientras que a su alrededor una decena de magos y brujas se reían sin reparo.

Ginevra volvió a servirse cerveza de manteca mientras probaba un pastel que alguno de sus compañeros había traído, miraba a las personas reír mientras Harry y Hermione intentaban arreglar el desastre que había sido causado anteriormente, Draco se sentó a su lado estirando las piernas golpeándola sin querer con una de ellas.

- Ten más cuidado- le dijo ella en broma.

- Menudo susto me hicieron llevar estos idiotas- chasqueó la lengua-. Lo primero que se me vino a la cabeza fue a la estúpida de mi tía con todos sus amigos maniáticos- la pelirroja se carcajeó negando con la cabeza.

- Ella no vendría así de la nada Draco- le explicó bebiendo de su vaso.

- Últimamente me puedo esperar cualquier cosa de ella- suspiró-. Al menos la fiesta está divertida.

- Una de las mejores en las que hemos estado…

-Avery se ha acercado a hablar…- le susurró cubriendo su rostro con su vaso de hidromiel.

- A mi también, luego te cuento lo que pasó- respondió ella.

- Bien…- suspiró volviendo a tomar de su vaso.

La mirada de la pelirroja se posó nuevamente en Hermione y en Harry, en como ella lo tomaba del brazo y le sonreía con generosidad, en como se les unía Ron y se sumaba a la diversión abrazando a su novia siendo plenamente conciente del cariño que ella sentía hacia su amigo. Ginevra siempre supo de la amistad que había entre ellos, muchas veces en el transcurso de la guerra alguna que otra edición vieja de El profeta había llegado a sus manos y había visto aquella recompensa por las cabeza de su actual jefe y la castaña, sabía que su hermano estaba enfermo de alguna extraña enfermedad y en esos momentos lo agradecía completamente, al menos no correría riesgo alguno su vida en el campo de batalla. Ahora sus ojos solamente se posaban en Harry en su perfil, en como el puente de su nariz se unía con una mediana frente cubierta de mechones de cabello oscuro, en como sus labios finos se movían al son de sus palabras y como se curvaban en una sonrisa. Suspiró ovillando su cuerpo, apoyando sus brazos en las piernas, hacía solo un instante él la había protegido como un simple reflejo. Entendía que para él era algo usual y nada fuera de lo normal, pero el sentirlo de esa forma, como tantas veces la había cuidado Draco, hizo que en su estómago naciera una pequeña molestia. En ese ínfimo instante en donde no fue consciente de la explosión ni del humo, en donde solo el cuerpo irradiante de Harry sobre ella y el olor a su colonia ocuparon su mente nublando sus sentidos; era como si todo a su alrededor hubiese comenzado a girar en círculos sin entender nada de lo que pasaba, solo siendo reflexivo sobre aquella persona. No permitiendo que su cabeza comenzara a imaginar cosas extrañas volvió a desviar su vista, Astoria reía a su lado, estaba junto a Draco el cual también sonreía, pero _¿en qué momento había llegado allí?_ Ignorándolo, le sonrió devolviéndole el saludo y se levantó de aquel lugar dejándolos solos, al fin y al cabo sabía que su amigo estaba algo interesado en su nueva amiga.

o0o0o

La felicidad humana generalmente no se logra con grandes golpes de suerte, que pueden ocurrir pocas veces, sino con pequeñas cosas que ocurren todos los días. Así decía en uno de aquellos extraños libros _muggles_ que su padre leía con tanto ahínco, esa frase fue siempre algo que perduró en su memoria hasta la actualidad, y Ginevra no se sentía confundida en decir que lo que vivía era la más plena de las felicidades. Ya pisando un mes de octubre medianamente comenzado, la pelirroja se hallaba como nunca antes lo había estado. El trabajo en el ministerio era por el momento aburrido pero se divertía en muchos instantes gracias a las continuas visitas de sus amigas, especialmente de Hermione, con la cual, tal vez simplemente por ser de alguna manera su cuñada, se sentía más unida. La chica resultó ser una persona de un corazón gigante que estaba constantemente al tanto de los problemas de su novio, al cual adoraba, y de Harry el cual consideraba su hermano mellizo. Draco también parecía atravesar algo diferente, por primera vez él mismo era el dueño de sus decisiones y gobernaba plenamente en su vida. Bellatrix solamente se comunicaba con ellos mediante lechuzas y desde el día de la fiesta no habían vuelto a saber de ella.

- … entonces Harry y Ron decidieron ir a buscarme a la casa de mis padres…- Hermione a su lado hablaba de una vieja pelea que habían tenido, Ginevra encontraba muy interesantes oír los momentos que había pasado junto a su hermano, con el cual Ginevra había desarrollado una linda relación, a su entender, pero que por idea de él no continuaba más allá.

_- Lo que sucede es que le recuerdas mucho a su hermana_- le había dicho Hermione una vez, y Ginevra se vio triste por eso.

En ese momento su trabajo estaba bastante avanzado, gracias al cielo y a Merlín había llegado al año mil novecientos setenta y nueve. En esa época las grandes carpetas habían ido incrementando su volumen, no le sorprendía encontrar tantas personas muertas por parte de los motífagos, ya que ella era plenamente consciente de los hechos de los cuales se los culpaba. Sin embargo el solo ver la cantidad de personas a las que habían asesinado, sumado al inmenso número de niños inocentes que habían muerto, produjo que muchas dudas se agolparan en sus cabeza. Entendía perfectamente el motivo por el que Tom mataba a esas personas, lo comprendía, al fin y al cabo se adhería a ello, por algo también se consideraba una mortífaga, pero de allí a matar a tantas personas inocentes, un abismo muy grande se había abierto en esos momentos, pero igualmente no la amedrentaba de continuar con su espionaje, siempre que encontraba algún dato interesante, ella misma se ocupaba de hacer una copia y luego en el departamento que compartía con Draco, lo organizaba en la ya inmensa carpeta que habían armado.

Sin embargo jamás imaginó que en una de esas carpetas iba a encontrar un archivo que hiciera que el dolor del cual hacía tanto tiempo se había despegado, volviera a sí arremetiendo contra ella sin siquiera la aplicación de una mísera anestesia _muggle _intravenosa.

_Categoría __**1979**__._

_**Prewett**__, Fabian y Gideon (hermanos)_

_En el día de la fecha del presente año dos cuerpos posteriormente reconocidos fueron hallados en el hogar que compartían en el pueblo de Ottery St. Catchpole. Ambos eran miembros activos de la Orden del Fénix, presuntamente mortífagos fueron los causantes de su esporádica muerte (más detalles en el Resultado del encantamiento Prior Incantato)_

Ginevra sin darse cuenta sintió como sus mejillas se bañaban en lágrimas y que sus manos comenzaban a temblar, rápidamente las limpió con un pañuelo que había en su montículo y caminó con premura al baño intentando que el agua fresca mejore su estado. Fuera de eso, a pesar de lo poco que quedaba del día, supo que ya no podría continuar con el papeleo al menos hasta la próxima jornada. Excusándose mediante una terrible jaqueca se dirigió a su departamento sin esperar a Draco, y sin importarle nada más agrandó aquella carpeta que llevaba escondida entre los pliegues de su abrigo y comenzó a leerlos.

Cuando Draco llegó a la casa se encontró con un hecho que lo devastó, su adorada amiga se hallaba sobre uno de los sofás con el rostro abnegado en lágrimas y sobre sus piernas una carpeta abierta con las hojas arrugadas, la pequeña y garabatada caligrafía azul se había corrido por el llanto de la chica.

- ¿Qué sucede?- le preguntó él presuroso a abrazarla.

- Ellos… ellos eran mis tíos…- dijo y volvió a romper en llanto dejando que el chico la consolara. El mago solo asintió y cerró los ojos, sabía que aquello algún día pasaría, y lo que más temía se estaba volviendo realidad, aquel miedo del que tanto les había costado despegarse estaba volviendo a ella, y la inseguridad en esos momentos era el peor error que podían cometer.

Las palabras de aquel informe se grabaron a fuego en la memoria de ella, maleficios imperdonables, magia oscura y crueldad. De sólo pensar que ella pertenecía a aquellas personas que tanto habían torturado a sus tíos antes de morir. Pero a pesar de todo evitó esos pensamientos justificándose en que era otra época y aquellas personas ya están muertas o bien detrás de algún barrote de Azkaban, ni siquiera quiso imaginar al Tom que ella conoció detrás de todo aquello, _no, eso es imposible_, se dijo.

Como estaba acostumbrada, aquel suceso dio vueltas por su mente una y otra vez, pero ante todo intentaba no mostrarse mal frente a sus compañeros, lo que menos quería hacer en esos momentos era levantar algún tipo de sospecha. Como buen auror que era, esas cosas no debían afectarlas. Haciendo un nudo con todo lo que sentía decidió que lo mejor era olvidar ese pasado y continuar adelante, al fin y al cabo, a pesar de ser sangre de su sangre, esas personas ya estaban muertas. Por ello cada vez que se sentaba en su escritorio frente a ese viejo archivador, cerraba los ojos y rogaba a Merlín, Cirse y a todos los magos legendarios que le dieran fuerza para continuar, y que por favor, no se encontrará con nada más.

Aquella tarde de sábado como nunca el clima los sorprendió, con Draco saldrían a hacer unas cuantas compras, como no trabajan, aprovecharían para tomar un descanso, ese último mes había sido agotador. Draco había engordado, cosa que le venía bastante bien, porque a palabras de Ginevra, estaba demasiado delgado, el rubio la culpaba a ella y al maldito trabajo de esos incómodos kilos de más, pero lo cierto es que le sentaban muy bien. Ya no parecía aquel muchachito delgado y debilucho, que los vaqueros no le prendiesen no tenía nada de malo, bastaba con ir a comprar algunos nuevos, dicho sea de paso, de esa forma renovaban el guardarropa, que según la pelirroja, como era de esperarse, ya estaba muy anticuado.

Ginevra había conocido Londres _muggle_ gracias a sus dos nuevas amigas, varias veces se había encontrado con Hermione para tomar el té, costumbre a la cual se había vuelto a acostumbrar después de tantos años, o bien con Astoria en los días de semana, la rubia acostumbraba en los días libres viajar hacia la casa de unos familiares lejanos. El centro comercial significaba todo un lujo para ella, siendo pequeña su familia jamás había dispuesto de mucho dinero, se había acostumbrado a utilizar ropa de segunda mano y usada, luego estando confinada en el colegio, se debía conformar con el horrendo uniforme que les daban, y después viviendo con los mortifagos Bellatrix se encargaba de los atuendos, al menos había una gran variedad y medianamente podía elegir. El sueldo que pagaba el ministerio era una buena suma, además había que agregar los cuantiosos galeones y libras que había transferido Bella a las bodegas de ambos.

Con las manos llenas de bolsas y el rostro enfadado de Draco caminaron hacia una de las tantas confiterías que rodeaban la zona a la cual concurría generalmente con Hermione, a pesar del simulado mal humor de su amigo, ella sabía perfectamente que aquello les había hecho bien. Mientras esperaban sus pedidos hablaban de cosas triviales, el trabajo, los compañeros, lo que debían o esperaban hacer la próxima semana, extrañamente ambos tuvieron la misma sensación, era tan paradójico hablar de esas cosas cuando en realidad estaban haciendo todo lo contrario, tal vez fuese el hecho de que sus destinos eran totalmente diferentes al del resto, o que las cosas que se fueron dando nadie más las había vivido, pero era agradable, y aunque ninguno lo hubiese dicho, se sentía bien y tal vez, muy en el fondo, deseaban vivir con esa simple tranquilidad.

- ¡Gin!- gritó una voz detrás de la mesa que ambos ocupaban, ambos giraron la cabeza hacia aquel lugar.

- Hermione…- la pelirroja sonrió, era agradable siempre hablar con ella. Ron caminaba detrás de la castaña con el mismo rostro de hastío que Draco.

- ¡Que coincidencia encontrarlos acá!- la chica dejó su enorme cartera sobre una de las sillas que rodeaba a las mesas en donde Ginevra y Draco estaban, y Ron a su lado suspiro y se sentó saludando con una inclinación de cabeza.

- ¡Hemos salido a reventar nuestro primer sueldo!- Hermione rió a la vez que le hacía señas a la camarero con su mano en alto.

- Esto es genial, espero que no les moleste compartir mesa con nosotros, con Ron también hemos venido a comprar unas cosas, y tú sabes como son los hombres Gin, así que podremos comprar tranquilas, Draco podrá compartir su mal humor con el de mi futuro marido- besó a Ron rápidamente evitando de esta forma que él replicara, el pelirrojo le sonrió embobado a la vez que sus orejas se ponían coloradas, Ginevra rió.

- Compramos mucha ropa, especialmente para él; no tiene paciencia para elegir un buen atuendo, así que yo me ocupo de eso- la pelirroja se encogió de hombros mientras chupaba con su sorbete el té frío.

- Con Ron hago lo mismo, al menos puedo respirar tranquila cuando Harry lo acompaña, ¡Él sí que tiene buen gusto!

- Ahora nos darán un soliloquio del último grito de la moda en algún desfile de Milán…- susurró Ron a Draco haciendo que este ría.

- O pero aún, tal vez quieran aparecerse en alguna avenida parisina…

- Merlín nos salve…- mustió Ron perdiendo el color en su rostro.

- ¿Te sucede algo mi cielo?- le preguntó Hermione tocando su frente con preocupación.

- No es nada cariño, tú continúa comiendo.

-… y como te decía, el libro que había leído era muy pero muy completo…- la castaña continuó hablando con su amiga a la vez que se llevaba un bocado de tarta a la boca inorando completamente a sus acompañantes.

- ¿Cómo puedes soportarla viviendo con ella?- le preguntó Ron divertido.

- Al menos es solamente una prima, peor debes estar tú que eres el novio- Ron asintió ahogándose con el zumo que estaba bebiendo.

- Las mujeres y su maldita manía por la ropa. Hermione no era así, pero luego de la guerra cambió bastante…- miró a su mujer con cariño-. Vivió cosas muy duras.

- La guerra siempre deja más caídos de los que aparenta.

- ¿En Australia se sintió mucho el conflicto?

- Más o menos- Draco respondió al instante, debía tener cuidado con ese tipo de preguntas-. También nos vimos afectados, pero digamos que la distancia que había ayudó bastante.

- Aquí fue de terror, con Harry y Hermione permanecimos viajando de un lado a otro prácticamente por un año…

- Algo de eso había leído, habrá sido difícil.

- Fue complicado…- suspiró-. Pero al menos todo salió como deseábamos, y a pesar de las bajas y las personas que fallecieron, se logró acabar con él- se estremeció-. De solo recordar su rostro siento un miedo en el pecho- se sobó la zona.

- Solamente he visto fotografías, ¿cómo era?

- Horrible, pálido como la cera, níveo; su voz era metálica y su crueldad no tenía límites, no dudaba ni un instante en matar familias enteras de magos o _muggles_ inocentes.

- ¿_Muggles_ inocentes?

- ¿Un _muggle_ qué podía esconder? ¿Qué podía saber? Absolutamente nada, solamente tenía esa manía contra ellos simplemente porque su padre lo era, porque abandonó a su madre estando embarazada…

- ¿Cómo es eso?- la conversación comenzó a tomar un viraje inesperado y toda esa nueva información era algo que Draco no se esperaba.

- ¿Acaso no has leído Ascenso y Caída del más terrible hechicero?- Draco negó-. ¡Pero si fue un best- seller en ventas!

- He oído hablar de él, pero jamás me imaginé que las cosas que decía fuesen ciertas.

- Una gran parte es verdad, como siempre hay situaciones que son exageradas o bien inventadas, pero si uno lee entre líneas, así como dice Hermione, fácilmente encontrará un buen resumen de lo que fue su vida.

- Le diré a Ginevra que lo compremos, estoy seguro que ella tampoco lo había leído.

- Hazlo, si estás interesado en la vida de… de…- titubeó, todavía le costaba decir ese nombre- de Vol… Voldemort- susurró bajito.

- Así que Voldemort era de sangre mestiza- rió con ironía-. ¿Quién lo iba a decir?

- Fue algo que nadie se esperaba, causó un revuelo enorme, hasta que se terminó confirmando su nombre Tom Riddle, y su parentesco con la familia _muggle_ apellidada así. Recuerdo la cólera que despertó Harry en él cuando lo llamó por su nombre de pila…

- ¿Tom Riddle?- Ron asintió y eso fue suficiente para Draco, todo el tiempo que había vivido junto a su amiga bajo el resguardo de aquel hechicero, todas las cosas que ellos dos desconocían y que tanto tiempo les habían ocultado. Y más importante aún, ¿por qué Ginevra podía llamarlo Tom? ¿Acaso no repudiaba todo lo que tenía que ver con los _muggles_? Draco continuó comiendo lo que tenía en su plato sin lograr degustar los bocados que se llevaba a la boca, ahora el hermano de Ginevra estaba participando en la conversación de ellas pero sin embargo solamente los oía como en un lejano murmullo, las palabras de Ron martillaban en su cabeza como si algo oculto a punto de descubrir estuviese palpitando en su mano.

- Draco…- la pelirroja le tocó la mano-. Draco…- ahora movió su brazo-. ¡Draco!- lo volvió a llamar y él recién volvió a la realidad en ese momento.

- ¿Qué pasa?

- Que ya nos vamos, ¿Qué te pasa? ¿Te sientes mal?

- No, solamente me quedé pensando- se levantó de la mesa y siguió a su amiga junto al pelirrojo.

- ¿Te has quedado pensando en lo que te conté?- preguntó el chico.

- Me has dejado perplejo, es normal que las personas se interesen por esos temas, pero jamás me imaginé semejante cosa, es simplemente increíble.

- Es complicado de entender, cuando Harry nos lo contó no lo podía creer, con Hermione quedamos anonadados, pero es así, tal y como te dije.

Lamentablemente para los chicos Hermione y Ginevra continuaron caminando por el centro comercial, decidieron cruzarse a uno que había enfrente y ellos terminaron disgustándose cuando ellas entraron en una lencería y se demoraron más de una hora, Ron y Draco se sentaron en una pequeña y alejada mesa y pidieron un café cargado a la vez que hablaban de cosas triviales, el pelirrojo sentía cierto rechazo hacia aquel hombre, siempre fue medio desconfiado de los demás, pero lo había aceptado por ser el primo de Ginevra, pero nada más, sin embargo al menos resultaba algo agradable estar hablando con él, aunque preferiría estar en el departamento de Harry tomando una cerveza de manteca o bien volando en una escoba sobre la madriguera.

o0o0o

- ¡Nos vemos en el trabajo!- gritó Ginevra viendo desaparecer a Ron y Hermione por la chimenea del Caldero Chorreante

- ¡Por fin volveremos a casa!- exclamó Draco con cansancio.

- No te quejes…- murmuró ella chasqueando la lengua-. Bien que usarás todo lo que hemos comprado- dijo mirando su reloj pulsera-. ¿Vamos a casa?

- No…- ante la mirada interrogante de ella continuó-, quiero comprar unos libros.

- ¿Tú unos libros?- curvó una ceja en una graciosa mueca.

- Aunque te parezca imposible así es, Ronald me ha dicho algo y me he quedado con la duda- comenzó a caminar hacia fuera de la taberna deteniéndose frente a la pared de ladrillos.

- ¿Qué te dijo?- preguntó observando como su amigo sacaba su varita y tocaba la pared haciendo que los ladrillos cambiaran de posición.

- Ya sabrás, sé que te interesará…- miró hacia el frente y quedó maravillado igual que la pelirroja.

- Es increíble…- dijo ella boquiabierta-. Hace tantos años que no pisaba estas calles…- comentó emocionada.

- Wow- ambos observaron con poco disimulo las coloridas pancartas de los comercios, el lugar había sido agrandado y había muchos más negocios de los que ellos podían recordar, el primero que observaron era uno que se especializaba en la venta de objetos _muggles _encantados como teléfonos o televisores, luego un enorme cartel daba la bienvenida a un local de libros de autores no mágicos, y así sucesivamente mucho tipo de referencias de ese tipo. Sonriendo al ver la gente pasar con sus hijos más pequeños, puesto que los más grandes ya se hallaban estudiando miraron una a una las vidrieras, Ginevra quedó prendida en el local de escobas voladoras, el último modelo de la Saeta de Fuego era de ensueño, sonrió al recordar a sus hermanos, sabía que ellos adorarían tener una de aquellas.

- ¿Dónde lo comprarás?- indagó luego de un rato ella mientras comían un helado de Fotescue en una de las tantas mesitas de la heladería.

- Si todavía existe Flourish y Boots, me imagino que lo conseguiré allí.

- ¿Pero qué es lo que buscas?- ella se inclinó hacia él y lo miró con interrogación.

- Luego de la guerra se editó un libro biográfico de Lord Voldemort, al parecer hay muchas cosas allí escritas que tú y yo desconocíamos…

- ¿Para qué quieres eso?- replicó cortante-. A los muertos debes dejarlos donde están, muertos- sentenció.

- Si a ti no te interesa conocer las cosas que nos ocultaron, allá tú, pero yo no me quedaré con la duda.

- ¿Pero de qué duda hablas?- dijo ella haciendo una mueca de incredulidad-. ¿Qué nos podría haber ocultado? ¿Dónde nació? ¿Cuándo nació?- él bufó-. A mi no me interesa saber esas cosas, creo que no deberías gastar dinero en ello.

- Es mi dinero, y si quiero gastarlo en eso lo hago, y si no te gusta lo lamento Ginevra…

- Pero Draco…

- Yo quiero saber- replicó con seriedad-. Ronald me ha dicho unas cuantas cosas que ambos desconocíamos, y ten por seguro que son más que interesantes, dime, ¿Acaso sabías que era de sangre mestiza?

- ¿Quéeee?

- No, no lo sabías…- ella lo miró perpleja-. Hazme caso y comprémoslo- tiró de su pequeña mano y caminaron hacia la librería

Una vez dentro se dirigieron hacia los estantes de biografías, y allí estaba lo que buscaban, Ascenso y Caída del hechicero más terrible, su portada era simple, una envoltura de cuero con las letras labradas en un color cobre intenso, Rita Skeeter era la autora de tan frondosa investigación.

- ¿Skeeter?- Ginevra resopló, todos conocían a aquella mujer por su continúa falta de escrúpulos, siempre se preguntó cómo había saltado a la fama, y allí se dio cuenta de cómo había sido.

- Debe ser bueno…- mustió Draco revisando el tomo-. Mira…- le mostró la primer página en donde rezaba que ese tomo pertenecía a la vigésimo séptima edición.

- Ah bueno… debe ser muy… interesante.

- Llevémoslo- juntos se dirigieron hacia la caja en donde una amable mujer regordeta envolvió con esmero el pulcro encuadernado.

- En total es un galéon con dos knuts- dijo la señora, Draco sacó una bolsa de monedas de su bolsillo del pantalón y pagó el saldo.

- ¿Sabe si los datos de este libro son fidedignos?- preguntó la pelirroja.

- Pero claro que sí querida, sino no tendría el éxito que tiene. Skeeter, una muy amiga mía por cierto, ha recolectado datos del mismo Harry Potter y sus amigos, mejor informados que ellos no hay nadie, además consiguió unas notas del mismo Albus Dumbledore e información diversa que se fue recolectando a lo largo de las emboscadas que el escuadrón de aurores fue llevando a cabo en distintos puntos operativos de mortifagos. La edición que ustedes llevan es la última, la más actualizada, cada tres meses siempre se le suman algunas páginas, cuando eso pase pueden venir aquí, nosotros nos encargamos de agregarlas in cargo- sonrió-. Espero que lo disfruten y que vuelvan pronto.

- Muchas gracias.

- Gracias a ustedes corazones.

Salieron del negocio y comenzaron a caminar sin sentido, la numeración iba subiendo poco a poco y ya se hallaban a una altura de noventa, sin mirar los carteles de los locales observaban absortos las vidrieras coloridas y relucientes llenas de vida. La pelirroja vio hacia las estanterías de enfrente y se maravilló con la decoración de aquel lugar, las paredes coloridas y por dentro repleto de personas riendo y comprando. Intrigada se acercó y miró las cosas que vendían, eran bromas, nostálgica recordó a sus dos hermanos Fred y George, ellos siempre solían hacerlas, cada vez que su madre o padre les daba algo de dinero ellos lo primero que hacían era ir a Zonko y gastar todo allí. Siempre lograban que ella sonriera. Pudo sentir como Draco se paraba detrás suyo y miraba con cierto recelo los objetos expuestos, a él no le gustaban ese tipo de cosas, siempre había sido una persona muy recatada en ese sentido. Suspirando ella giró y lo abrazó, volver a aquellas calles había removido un montón de recuerdos que la hacían llorar, cosa que no quería, y los brazos del chico eran su mejor consuelo.

- ¡Y no se te ocurra volver a robarnos!- exclamó un hombre empujando a un joven de mirada astuta de ese negocio, Ginevra se quedó observando a aquella persona y sintió como su corazón comenzaba a palpitar con furia.

- ¿Qué se estaba llevando?- dijo otra voz, luego se asomó otra cabeza, igual a la anterior, por la misma puerta.

- Unas cajas de bromas- bufó-. ¡Maldito ratero! La próxima vez no se lo dejaré pasar.

- Vamos a casa…- pidió Ginevra a Draco en un susurro, él la observó, pálida como la cera temblando como una hoja, y luego sumó uno más uno, levantó la vista, el número 93 adornaba la puerta, se hallaban en Sortilegios Weasley, el local de Fred y George Weasley, y esas personas estaban frente a ellos, sin darse cuenta de que su hermanita perdida estaba allí.

* * *

Se sorprenderán de verme aquí después de haber pasado tan poco tiempo. Yo también lo hago.

La verdad es que no es por gusto, pero no me mal interpreten, siempre es agradable actualizar, pero el tiempo libre que tengo en estos momentos es por culpa de la Gripe A. Mi facultad ha cerrado por un mes y nos han reprogramado todos los exámenes, por lo que decidí tomarme unos días libres para descansar, y aquí me tienen :)

Hoy he recibido una noticia desagradable, aquí en Argentina se retrasará el estreno de la película que todos esperamos como una medida de prevención de la gripe, no saben la tristeza que tengo... Así que sus reviews me levantarán mucho el ánimo, y si alguno filma la película y accede a mandármela por algún lado me haría infinitamente feliz... No quiero inducirlos a comenter un delito, en serio lo digo. Simplemente con que me digan, "fue genial" o "fue una porquería" me conformo, y me refiero tanto al estreno como a los reviews que me TIENEN que dejar.

Los quiero, Jor.


	7. Miedos y ayuda en el momento menos

**Miedos y ayuda en el momento menos esperado.**

No era la primera vez que visitaba aquel lugar, ya varias veces habían ido cuando ella los llamaba, pero jamás le había gustado ese tipo de terrenos, la humedad que se filtraba por las paredes y el hedor rancio de las maderas. Con solo ver la fachada de aquella casa uno podía imaginar lo esplendoroso que fue en el pasado, el enorme jardín antes bien cuidado ahora se hallaba maltratado, con malas hierbas en cada rincón y sin una sola flor. El pasto inglés se había convertido en indomables pastizales y el hermoso color coral de la madera había pasado a ser un rosa desteñido con el tiempo, con incluso partes descascaradas y manchas de tierra. Los enormes ventanales detallaban cristales rotos y sucios, huellas de sangre y hasta incluso tela raída. Todo aquel lugar había sido magnífico, sin embargo ahora se hundía en la miseria y el abandono.

Draco y Ginevra se aparecieron en el camino de grava, el paisaje era desolado, ni una sola alma andaba por aquellos lugares. La verja de hierro oxidado chirrió ante el contacto de la mano del chico al moverla para ingresar, los tornillos estaban cubiertos de un extraño elemento marrón rojizo provocando que el cerrojo no sea lo suficientemente suave, no hacía falta una campana, con solo ese sonido ya los habitantes de aquel horrible lugar se darían por enterados. El minúsculo camino entre las hierbas guiaba directamente hacia la parte trasera de la mansión, ambos la rodearon rápidamente ondeando sus largas capas oscuras al viento, sus pies no emitían ningún sonido al pisar la hojarasca eso se lo debían al viejo entrenamiento al que los habían sometido hace muchos años, ahora eso era simplemente algo normal. La puerta trasera era de madera, una madera vieja y astillada, en el mismo instante en que se situaron frente a ella, esta se abrió dándoles paso hacia un oscuro pasillo en donde al final se bordeaba una puerta en luz intermitente. Sin sacarse las capuchas se acercaron hacia aquel lugar y abrieron la puerta sin esperar una bienvenida.

- Los estábamos esperando- dijo una voz femenina cargada de sensualidad.

- ¿No deberíamos ser todos puntuales?- murmuró un encapuchado sentado en una de las esquinas de la enorme mesa. Draco giró la cabeza con rapidez hacia aquel lugar, posteriormente arqueó una ceja con burla y chasqueó la lengua sonriendo socarronamente a Ginevra tendiéndole a su vez la mano para ubicarla en una de las sillas junto a la primer mujer que había hablado.

- Nosotros tenemos un trato especial Mulciber- el susodicho gruñó por lo bajo y apartó las manos que tenía sobre la mesa en forma despreocupada-, simplemente te lo comento por si no lo recordabas- acotó mientras se sentaba en la otra silla libre junto a Bellatrix.

- Todos conocemos el pequeño trato que ustedes tienen- siseó el hijo del veterano Rosier frunciendo los labios-. Pero lo importante ahora no es hablar de quienes tienen mejores acuerdos o no- fijó su vista en Bellatrix la cual sonrió mostrando los dientes, amarillentos por el tiempo.

- Claro que sí- se levantó de su silla sin apartar las manos de la mesa, la pelirroja pudo ver sus largas uñas que anteriormente llevaba arregladas ahora sucias y quebradas por la falta de mesura clavándose en la raída madera haciendo que esta libere un extraño polvillo que por la misma humedad no alcanzaba a elevarse para volver a caer.

- ¿A qué nos has convocado Bellatrix?- indagó un encapuchado a la izquierda de Rosier.

- Es algo simple, pero fructífero para nuestros propósitos- sonrió-. Tendremos que organizar un escape de Azkaban, nuestros aliados más leales, los que no mintieron para liberarse de la condena; necesitamos apoyo y allí lo conseguiremos.

- ¿Y cómo lo haremos?

- Necesitamos crear una emboscada- la vista de Bellatrix se desvió a Ginevra la cual tiritó internamente a causa de lo que la mujer estaba de decir.

- ¿Qué tipo de emboscada?- preguntó Draco conociendo perfectamente los sentimientos de su amiga.

- De alguna manera debemos derribar por al menos un minuto las barreras mágicas de Azkaban, sé que suena irreal- dijo interrumpiendo a uno de los mortífagos el cual se inclinaba para tomar la palabra.

- Explícanos el plan, ¿pretendes que nos metamos como ratas en Azkaban y pretendamos no ser descubiertos?

- Por supuesto.

- ¡Pero es imposible!- el encapuchado se levantó expandiendo los brazos exclamando una risa burlona-. Yo no sé ustedes, pero yo no voy a meterme en la boca del lobo y dejar que un maldito detentor me bese, y menos aún que los ineptos dirigentes del Ministerio de Magia se regodeen con mi captura.

- No eres imprescindible para nadie Mulciber, si quieres irte- señaló con su larga y huesuda mano hacia atrás-, allí tienes la puerta querido; pero no habrá vuelta atrás y deberás olvidarte de toda la protección con la que cuentas, a lo sumo que logres obtenerla del Ministerio- sonrió-. Cuestión que veo poco probable.

- Sabes que puedo apañármelas…

- ¡Entonces hazlo!- Bellatrix golpeó con fuerza la mesa con sus puños y caminó hacia el hombro blandiendo amenazante la varita entre sus dedos-. No me amenaces- lo acusó levantando la vara hacia el rostro cubierto del hombre, con ella corrió la gruesa tela dejando a la vista de todos la ya conocida cara de Mulciber.

- Yo…- Mulciber tragó con dureza-. Yo no te estoy amenazando Bella…

- Bellatrix para ti- dijo ella con voz gélida.

- Solamente creo que es arriesgado para todos ponernos en evidencia de esa forma, algo puede salir mal y entonces todos caeríamos y los esfuerzos que hemos hecho en estos años serían en vano.

- Dinos entonces cual es tu brillante plan- los ojos de Bellatrix brillaron en un tono rojizo, hecho que a Ginevra le resultó tan endiabladamente familiar que la piel se le erizó.

- Si… si me quitas la varita de la cara tal… tal vez pueda decirte…

- ¡Habla ya!- con brusquedad lo tomó de la manga de la capa y con una fuerza inapropiada para ser de una mujer, lo arrastró hacia la silla en donde ella había estado sentada anteriormente-. ¡Habla!- le ordenó.

- Yo… yo…- el labio inferior le temblaba enormemente y el sudor se perlaba en su frente y en su mal afeitado bozo.

- Explícales a toda tu adorada audiencia como piensas llevar a cabo el plan que tan meticulosamente hemos planeado si no contamos con el suficiente refuerzo…- su voz era dulce, cosa que presagiaba algo malo, muy malo para Mulciber.

- Entrar a Azkaban es como atarse una soga al cuello.

- ¿Una soga al cuello Mulciber?- Bellatrix jadeó mientras una sonora carcajada en forma de ronquido salía de su pecho-. Ahora hablas como un asqueroso _muggle_, ¿una soga al cuello? ¡Por la condenación de Merlín!

- ¡Piensas arriesgar a todos nuestros hombres con el único objetivo de salirte con la tuya, maldita sea!- Mulciber notablemente perdió el control, dándose cuenta demasiado tarde de su error, la maniática mirada de Bellatrix mutó en un segundo hacia una de ternura y comprensión jamás vista, y sus labios se curvaron, sin embargo, en una malévola sonrisa.

- ¿Qué impertinencias son esas Mulciber?- se acercó a él mientras golpeaba su mano izquierda con el tamborileo que su mano derecha hacía con la varita.

- Perdóname Bellatrix, sé que fue una reacción impropia de mi parte, pero es que mis sentidos están un poco alterados últimamente…- intentó sonreír para infundir un poco de confianza a sus palabras.

- ¿Sentidos alterados?- una de sus finas y mal depiladas cejas se curvó en el ojo izquierdo de Bellatrix deteniendo el movimiento de su varita-. Creo que deberé desalterar tus sentidos, no queremos que se salgan de control nuevamente- hizo un pequeño puchero delante de su sonrisa ante el temor que proyectaban los ojos de Mulciber-. _¡Crucio!_- exclamó en un gruñido.

El cuerpo de Mulciber se estremecía con desenfreno, sus manos se cerraban y abrían constantemente ante respuesta a los espasmos de dolor que acontecían todo su cuerpo, de la boca una espuma blanca salía a borbotones y sus pies golpeaban fervientemente las patas de la mesa. Ginevra cerró los ojos y desvió su rostro hacia otro lado, jamás se acostumbraría al grito desgarrador de ese maldito maleficio, siempre lo había odiado, desde la vez que lo vio por primera vez, desde la vez que ella la había obligado a usarlo; ese solo recuerdo hizo que se le llenasen los ojos de lágrimas y se levantó presurosa de su lugar intentando alejar su mente del alboroto que se había armado. Al mismo tiempo en cuanto llegó al otro extremo de la habitación sintió en su brazo el calor de la mano de Draco y en su cintura su largo brazo sosteniéndola, Ginevra se llevó las manos a los oídos intentando cubrir los desgarradores sonidos que emitía el mortífago torturado.

- ¡Y tú supéralo de una vez por todas Ginevra!- exclamó la mujer arrojando a Mulciber con un potente hechizo contra la pared que se hallaba a espaldas de la pelirroja, ésta se estremeció de miedo viendo como la morocha caminaba hacia aquel lado apuntando con la varita el cuerpo inconciente del hombre-. Observa bien como se hacer, tarde o temprano tendrás que superarlo querida_ ¡Crucio!_

Ginevra sintió el grito desgarrados de Mulciber y como su enrome y largo cuerpo se ovillaba contra sí mismo y se cubría el estómago con las manos intentando contener el dolor, Ginevra de repente sintió como todo se volvía oscuro y un ensordecedor ruido acallaba los gritos de dolor del mortífago, sintió como si otras presencias se hicieran acopio de aquel lugar, y sintió como Bellatrix gritaba con aún más furia. Los brazos de Draco la sostuvieron mientras él gritaba algo y la cubría de alguna manera, pero la pelirroja no podía entender si simplemente fue algo en su imaginación o realmente estaba pasando; y sin poder contener más la consciencia en su cabeza dejó que una pesada oscuridad se hiciese lugar en su sendero y que todo atisbo de esperanza se apagara, pero ella ya estaba cansada…

o0o0o

_Aquel recóndito episodio volvía nuevamente a su mente, hacía mucho tiempo que no lo revivía en sueños, hacía años, ya desde mucho antes de la muerte de él. Ginevra corría y corría por el helado bosque, a pesar de la fecha en la que se hallaban, allí si hacía frío, el aliento se veía a través del aire como una suave bruma húmeda que se difumaba al chocar contra su cuerpo que corría con rapidez entre las ramas bajas y las nudosas raíces de los árboles. Su cabello suelto se agitaba en su espalda y el corazón le latía en la sien y en el pecho, un chillido se adueñaba de sus oídos y un tropiezo la arrojó de lleno al piso, sin darse cuenta volvía a estar de pie, ya sea por el temor o por la inconciencia de lo que hacía en ese momento, pero las piernas se movían tanto y más rápido de lo que jamás lo habían hecho y los ojos le escocían por el frío del aire, pero de repente todo se cesó y pudo sentir la tierra en sus manos y el miedo se adueñó de ella dejándola paralizada y sin escapatoria alguna._

_Ese recuerdo se volvió borroso y una luz brillante la cegó, supo que movió la mano pero no sintió su tacto al apoyarlo contra la frente, pero si oyó el sonido inconfundible del metal al chocar contra sí mismo, sintió como algo frío colgaba de su muñeca y como ese mismo frío rozaba su mejilla. Sintiendo los ojos más o menos adaptados a la claridad notó su mano amarrada a una ancha cadena de hierro forjado, siguió la trayectoria de los eslabones enganchados hacia una pared húmeda y herrumbrada. Un súbito hielo cayó en su estómago y se dio cuenta de que estaba atrapada en una pared, miró hacia su lado y vio a Draco apoyado contra la misma pared que ella con el rostro cubierto de sangre y los ojos cerrados los cuales abrió al notar que era observado. Aquel celeste cristalino la miraron unos momentos mientras el chico tensaba los labios en una inequívoca mueca de impotencia, le señaló con la cabeza hacia el frente y Ginevra siguió aquella trayectoria con sus ojos de avellana._

_Su corazón se paralizó en ese momento, Bellatrix estaba en el suelo, su varita a su lado totalmente astillada en aquel lugar en donde había sido quebrada, su carismático y alocado rostro ofrecía una mueca de desesperación mientras sus manos temblaban con odio y temor a su vez, su vestido estaba desgarrado por todos lados y un largo hilo de sangre caía por uno de sus brazos. Pero la impresión fue peor aún al levantar la vista y hallar a aquella persona de pie junto a la mujer. Harry con varita en mano observaba con el rostro oscurecido el semblante pálido de Bellatrix, oía sus lamentos y sus pedidos de misericordia y piedad, pero nada de eso lograría amilanarlo, Ginevra lo sabía por el brillo opaco de sus ojos, por la decisión en su mirada, el tiempo que había estado trabajando junto a él había logrado que ella conozca sus expresiones como esa mueca que acaba de hacer al sentir que otro hombre se acercaba por su espalda._

_La pelirroja sintió miedo como jamás lo había sentido en tanto tiempo, Ronald también estaba en aquella cruzada, apoyaba a Harry y estaba del lado contrario a ella, un temblor surcó todo su cuerpo y atinó a encogerse tratando de cubrir sus piernas con sus desnudos y maltratados brazos, cosa de la que no se había dado cuenta hasta no verlos, hasta no notar lo heladas que se sentían sus manos y lo mojada que sentía la espalda. Las cadenas chirriaron contra el piso llamando la atención de todos, dos pares de ojos especialmente turbadores se volvieron a ella y ella se sintió morir._

_Harry la observaba a través de sus gafas, recordó lo lindo que se veía sin ellas, y esa imagen le dio calor, siendo aplazado rápidamente por el miedo, sus ojos estaba cargados de rencor y de traición, el traición que ella había cometido hacia él, hacia sus ideales, hacia lo que él creía correcto y lo que era… ¿lo era? Un nuevo estremecimiento la hizo temblar y cerró los ojos en un súbito intento de que todo fuese un sueño y que aquello en realidad no estuviese pasando. Pero al volver a abrirlos sintió que todo era real, una tangible verdad que le atravesaba el pecho como un afilado cuchillo, un sollozo se ahogó en su garganta, así como otro, y otro y otro más, aquel mutismo dio lugar a un indecoroso llanto que amenazó con expandirse por toda la habitación si ella no lo detenía en aquel instante. Sintió las sombras acercarse a sí y levantó la vista ante su encuentro, Ronald estaba inclinado sobre ella con sus ojos profundamente celestes mirándola con burla._

_- ¿Cómo has estado tato tiempo, Ginny?- la frialdad en su pregunta le erizó cada uno de los cabellos de su piel, intentó pedirle perdón, decirle que lo había extrañado, pero la voz no le salía._

_- ¡Ella es la traidora! ¡Ella es la que nos obligó!- gritaba Bellatrix a lo lejos amarrada mágicamente por unas cadenas de luz que Harry anteriormente había convocado. Ginevra miró hacia aquel lugar y levantó la vista hacia el moreno con los ojos llenos de súplicas y explicaciones, ella no era mala, ella no lo quería…_

_- Yo no hice nada…- mustió ahogada en su propio llanto agitándose del dolor que había en su propia voz._

_- Me das asco…- murmuró Harry con la mirada furiosa y la imagen volvió a cambiar y Ginevra comenzó a caer y caer mientras las lágrimas caían por sus mejillas… _

_- Él no, por favor él no…- susurraba llena de angustia por las palabras dichas por el chico._

Ginevra despertó sudada como otras tantas noches lo había hecho, se encontró tumbada en la cama de su nueva habitación, con manos presurosas tocó su muñeca descubriendo y sintiéndose aliviada a su vez de que aquella cadena no estuviese agarrada a ella. Giró de lado sintiendo la pesadez de los enormes cobertores con los que Draco la había cubierto, ella le había dicho antes de ir a aquel lugar que no se sentía del todo bien y que además tenía la temperatura un poco elevada, tal vez le había dado un pico de calor y todo había sido una alucinación. Con decisión se destapó tirando del pesado edredón con los pies y se sentó al borde de la cama, el frío del ambiente la despabiló y se notó vestida con el viejo piyama de franela que hacía muchos años le había robado a Draco, sonrió mientras se calzaba sus pantuflas de toalla y tomaba su gruesa bata color celeste, él siempre sabía donde ubicar sus cosas para que ella encontrase todo.

La luz de la sala estaba encendida, miró el reloj de pared y se sorprendió al ver el horario en el cual se hallaban, en menos de una hora tendría que estar levantándose para ir a trabajar, gimió para sus adentros sintiendo como el cuerpo se le aflojaba de debilidad, sin posponer más el tema se dirigió a la cocina poniendo un poco de agua sobre el fuego, un baño de agua caliente le vendría bien. Luego comenzó a buscar ropa abrigada con que vestirse ese día, ya que había leído en el periódico que una inesperada ola de frío iba a azotar a la ciudad por una semana, siendo extraño ya que ni siquiera se hallaban en otoño aún, pero sabía que sintiéndose mal, lo mejor sería prevenir un fuerte resfriado. Cuando el agua hirvió se dirigió con rapidez hacia allí y apagó el fuego, para luego dirigirse hacia el baño dejando que el agua bien caliente llenara toda la habitación del caluroso vapor y luego se sumergió en la ducha haciendo que sus músculos se relajen.

Draco se hallaba en la cocina cuando salió del baño envuelta en su bata color del cielo, al verla le sonrió con ternura y le tendió la taza de café que él estaba tomando, para luego servirse otra, Ginevra giró la taza y tomo del mismo lado en donde el había tomado, era una costumbre que habían adquirido con el tiempo y que dudaban arrancarla alguna vez de sí. El chico había puesto a tostar pan del día anterior y había puesto sobre la mesa la jalea de frambuesa que tanto le gustaba a la pelirroja y mantequilla.

- ¿Cómo te sientes?- preguntó el cuando Ginevra se sentó en la mesa.

- Me duele un poco la cabeza, ¿he tenido temperatura?

- Sí, cuando te traje de la mansión volabas en fiebre- suspiró corriendo con su pie la silla para poder sentarse-. Me asusté mucho cuando te desmayaste.

- Lo siento…- bajó la vista apenada-. ¿Y cómo está Mulciber?

- Ya sabes…- bufó-. Con unos cuantos hechizos pudo volver a su casa a pie, creo que está vez ella se pasó… No tenía razón para hacer lo que hizo…

- ¿Se enojó mucho conmigo?- indagó con duda.

- Decía lo mismo de siempre, cosas que ya sabes, luego al ver que tenías temperatura se calmó un poco, discutimos…- la miró-. Nada fuera de lo normal, y te traje aquí sin importar los gritos de ella.

- Ahora también estará enojado contigo.

- La próxima vez que la veamos ya ni siquiera se acordará, es histérica y molesta- bebió de su taza-. Tal vez deberías quedarte en cama, anoche pensé seriamente en llevarte a San Mungo.

- No pasa nada, el cambio de clima hace que me enferme, sólo es una gripe, tomaré unas cuantas cosas caliente y un buen té con limón y miel y se me pasará.

- Avísame cualquier cosa, ayer te desmayaste por lo que sucedió, pero puede que te vuelva a pasar- le advirtió con una mirada furibunda.

- No te preocupes- se acercó a el y le pellizcó la mejilla antes de darle un pequeño beso en la nariz y caminar hacia su habitación para vestirse.

o0o0o

Harry estaba sentado en el lustroso escritorio de su despacho, un tema reciente rondaba por su cabeza una y otra vez, y para su disgusto, la investigación que estaba llevando a cabo el ministerio era ínfima, suspirando se restregó los ojos y con su varita hizo que todos los pergaminos y mapas se doblaran por sí solos y se apilaran a un lado de la mesa. La semana comenzaba mal para él, miró hacia uno de los costados de la oficina y gimió aspirando una enorme bocanada de aire, Ginevra había hecho un trabajo excelente con los archivos, los había enlistado y resaltaba los que contenían información importante, ella sugirió que los revisase ya que contenían información clasificada que anteriormente había sido pasada por alto. Sonrió sin proponérselo, era una mujer confiable, competente y lo mejor de todo bella, Muy linda. A Harry le gustaba, no se lo iba a negar él mismo, muchas veces se quedaba prendido de su mirada y cuando ella sonreía era como si todo alrededor se detuviese, había encontrado sumamente tentador verla caminar moviendo naturalmente su trasero, ondeando su cabello de un lado a otro cuando lo llevaba suelto o bien se lo acomodaba a un lado dejando a la vista la delicada piel de su blanquecino cuello, cuantas veces había deseado acariciar esa zona solamente para saber si era tan suave tal y como se la imaginaba.

Muchas veces se dice que los humanos llaman a las personas con el pensamiento, más allá de la telepatía o el simple destino aparente, generalmente cuando uno sueña o piensa en alguien de improviso es porque algo relacionado con esa persona pronto pasará. Sin embargo son cosas que siempre terminamos ignorando, por ello a Harry no se le cruzó por la cabeza pensar en quien era la persona que tocaba su puerta en ese momento, en primera instancia se imaginó a Cho, como lo hacía cada mañana luego de ordenar su agenda sentándose frente a él recitándole todas las citas pendientes que tenía, no entendía como una mujer podía ser tan adicta a su trabajo, no había necesidad de semejante protocolo. No levantó la vista de aquella carpeta que había tomado de la pila que Ginevra había armado, con un gruñido dejó pasar a la persona que esperaba en la puerta, Harry con distracción tanteó la pluma a su lado y subrayó en un epígrafe algo que podía llegar a serle útil. En ese momento un dulce aroma llegó a su rostro y supo la identidad de la presencia que había ingresado, levantó la vista observando a la mujer pelirroja a través de los vidrios de sus anteojos de carey, sonrió con galantería como hacía con todo el género femenino y tendió la mano invitándola a sentarse.

- Buenos días jefe- lo saludó ella con la voz tomada, esa mañana había hecho más frío del que ella pensaba que iba a hacer, a pesar de todavía estar en verano y de haberse prevenido, para ella fue demasiado, y ya no podía volver al departamento a buscar un mejor abrigo, se arriesgaba a llegar tarde y era algo que no quería.

- Buenos días- dudó-. ¿Te sucede algo en la voz?

- Solamente la tengo un poco tomada- carraspeó suavemente-. Pero no es nada de que preocuparse- se acercó hacia el escritorio desplegando su largo cabello suelto, logrando que su aroma se hiciera más notorio golpeando a Harry en el rostro con una insólita fuerza.

- El cambio de clima…- suspiró-. Tienes mala cara- acotó observando las pequeñas sombras oscuras de debajo de sus ojos.

- He dormido mal, ya sabe como son estas cosas- se retorció las manos, ese hombre era muy parecido a Draco, y la falta de confianza la intimidaba bastante.

- Toma asiento que te pediré algo para que tomes.

- No hace falta- Ginevra se apresuró a negarse pero una mirada de él bastó para que desistiera en su labor.

- Nada de eso, toma asiento que ahora le aviso a Cho- se levantó despacio y caminó hacia la puerta, Ginevra pudo escuchar el Sueve murmullo de su voz y sintió un escalofrío, era aturdidor estar tanto tiempo a su lado-. Le he pedido un té con miel y limón, bien dulce ¿eso está bien?- indagó volviendo a su lugar.

- Es perfecto…- sonrió con tristeza, era exactamente lo que su madre le habría preparado- yo iba a tomarme lo mismo.

- Sé que la mezcla del limón y la miel es malditamente asquerosa, por eso siempre que la madre de Ron nos la prepara lo hace con mucha miel.

- Uno se podría acostumbrar a las atenciones de la madre de Ronald con facilidad- Harry se sonrojó suavemente y sonrió con pereza.

- Debo hablar mucho de ella ¿es eso no?- la pelirroja asintió embelesada, el hecho de que Harry esté nervioso era algo fantástico-. Ella tiene un lugar muy importante en mi vida, y si se entera que estoy enfermo es la primera en correr para prepararme alguna de sus recetas caseras- curvó sus labios en una sonrisa.

- Tú tampoco tienes muy buen aspecto- dijo Ginevra observando su rostro.

- No- rió suavemente con su voz ronca-. La verdad que no, estoy atestado de trabajo, y no confío lo suficiente en nadie como para pedirle ayuda.

- ¿Y Ronald?

- ¿Ron?- curvó las cejas con gracia-. Ron para los papeleos es un completo desastre, aunque también le podría pedir ayuda a Hermione, pero trabajar junto a ella es algo exasperante- hizo una mueca de horror-. Ya tuve suficiente con los seis años escolares…

- ¿Seis años?- la pelirroja se vio interesada en ello.

- Claro, mi séptimo año me la pasé viajando con ellos dos por medio Inglaterra en busca de respuestas para acabar con Voldemort, cuando todo terminó solamente Hermione decidió terminar su último año, ya sabes- hizo un ademán con la mano- es Hermione- Ginevra asintió entendiendo perfectamente a lo que se refería, el casi mes que había pasado con ella le había alcanzado para conocerla lo suficiente.

- ¿Ingresaron directamente al departamento de aurores?

- No, lamentablemente con Ron tuvimos que estudiar los tres años necesarios, pero una vez recibidos teníamos el puesto asegurado.

- Que orgulloso te has de haber sentido- él se encogió de hombros.

- Era una de mis metas, y ahora estoy conforme con lo que tengo- miró alrededor y suspiró al posar la vista en ella-. Pero también está la parte dura, y por eso te he llamado- le sonrió con zalamería.

- ¿Qué tengo que ver yo?- sugirió con voz sensual por lo que luego rió.

- Ayuda… Nunca me gustó revisar hoja por hoja, pero es algo que debo hacer; además vi que en este corto tiempo ya habías hecho casi la mitad del trabajo total, por lo que…

- ¿Quieres que te ayude con lo que recolecté?

- Eso…- la miró apenado y ante la tenue sonrisa de ella él se alegró-. ¿Me ayudarás?

- Depende…- lo miró con un gesto burlón, esperaba que el comprendiera su leve insinuación

- ¿Depende de qué?- la miró con ojos brillantes.

- De lo que me des a cambio Harry, yo no te ayudaré a hacer tu trabajo simplemente porque no quieras hacerlo solo- sonrió con su cantarina voz y Harry sintió como su corazón latía con fuerza.

- ¿Qué quieres entonces a cambio?- inquirió él con un tono juguetón.

- Pagarás mi almuerzo durante el tiempo que tardemos- lo miró a los ojos y movió su cabello hacia un lado-. ¿Aceptas?

- Es un trato Wayneman- Harry le tendió la mano aceptando la que ella le daba, adoraba bromear con esa mujer.

- Bien- le guiñó un ojo mientras estiraba su brazo para agarrar la primera carpeta de una de las tantas columnas-, pero mira que tal vez no pida el menú del día y terminaré saliéndote más cara- él rió y negó con la cabeza.

- Lo que tu gustes Gin- ella levantó la vista al instante al escuchar su diminutivo de la boca de él, jamás la había llamado así y eso le gustó.

- Nunca me habías dicho Gin- expuso ella con tranquilidad.

- ¿No te dicen así?- ella asintió-. Pues si no te gusta que te lo diga…- hizo una mueca de ofensa-, no te llamo más así.

- No… en realidad suena lindo de ti- se sonrojó desviando la vista-. Pero ahora trabajemos, dime qué es lo que encuentras complicado.

Cuando Cho ingresó al despacho de Harry con la enorme bandeja con lo que él había pedido, no se privó de mirar de reojo a Ginevra y rebajarla con la mirada para luego salir de aquel lugar con un exagerando contoneo de cadera que Harry no advirtió. Notó con la mente perdida como endulzaba su café doble bien cargado mientras tomaba un pequeño sorbo de su té, estaba rico, como el producto de toda cafetería, pero mil veces prefería prepararlo ella misma, o bien su madre. No había nada como todo lo que preparaba Molly Weasley.

Pasadas dos horas detrás de todo el papeleo Ginevra podía decir con toda seguridad que sufría un totalmente definido dolor de cabeza, notaba como sus sienes palpitaban a punto de explotar y como tenía el cuello rígido al igual que la espalda, los dedos actuaban con torpeza y dudaba expresamente de poder escribir algo si su vuelapluma dejaba de funcionar. Era la primera vez que se sentía así, no veía la hora de llegar a su casa y darse un baño de agua bien caliente para luego irse a la cama a leer alguno de sus libros preferidos. Suspiró audiblemente y se apretó con el pulgar y el índice el puente entre sus ojos, ya las letras de los pergaminos las veía borrosas.

- Te ves mal Gin…- comentó Harry viéndola con preocupación mientras se levantaba de su asiento oscuro y se arrodillaba a su lado-, tienes temperatura- advirtió poniendo una de sus manos en la frente de ella y la otra en la suya.

- No es nada… con un poco de aire fresco se me pasará…- la aireada mirada de él la hizo guardar silencio.

- ¿Por qué no me dijiste que te sentías tan mal? Estaba tan encimado en el trabajo que no me di cuenta- se revolvió el pelo con nerviosismo-. Escucha, tómate lo que queda del día libre, y también mañana, ya si el miércoles te sientes verdaderamente bien puedes volver, pero solo si de verdad estás bien- comentó dirigiéndose hacia la puerta, Ginevra escuchó como él pidió un vaso de agua y un nuevo té con limón y miel; se reclinó en el asiento y cerró los ojos, el dolor de cabeza se incrementaba a cada momento y parecía no querer menguar.

- Me siento fatal…- mustió en voz baja, Harry le sonrió y se inclinó sobre uno de los cajones de su escritorio para luego sacar una tableta con dos líneas de círculos uno detrás de otro-. ¿Qué es eso?- le preguntó observando como él apretaba los montículos de aquella tableta para luego quitar una pastilla blanca.

- Aspirina, una medicina _muggle,_ pero muy efectiva- sacó dos y las colocó frente a ella-. Cuando Cho traiga el agua tómatelas juntas- le tendió la tableta-. También llévate estas, cuando te duela mucho vuelve a tomar- Ginevra asintió y tendió su mano recibiendo lo que el le daba.

Cho llegó a los pocos minutos pero Harry la recibió en la puerta cerrándola después sin dejarla pasar, dejó el vaso de agua frente a ella junto a la taza de té. Ella al instante se llevó la primer aspirina a la boca y la tragó con la ayuda del agua, hizo lo mismo con la segunda. Inmediatamente tomó la tibia infusión que le aligeró la rudeza en su garganta.

- ¿Llamo a tu primo?

- No, no hace falta molestarlo, ahora iré a verlo y le diré que me voy a casa- le sonrió en agradecimiento mientras se ponía en pie, como todo un caballero salvando a una damisela en apuros, Harry se apresuró a tenderle la mano y ayudarle a levantarse, a simple vista se la notaba débil. Pero inesperadamente al ponerse en pie, Ginevra sintió como sus rodillas le fallaban haciendo que perdiera el equilibrio mientras que un escalofrío surcaba toda su espalda dándole la impresión de que el sudor era hielo.

- ¡No!- él atinó a tomarla de los brazos antes de que continuara cayendo y la atrajo a su pecho bajando sus manos hacia su espalda para así sostenerla-. Espera…- con sumo cuidado la volvió a sentar en donde estaba antes y si inclinó hacia ella-. Ahora mismo llamo a tu primo, no puedes andar sola en el estado en que te encuentras.

- Harry no hace falta, solamente fue un simple mareo y yo…

- ¡Por Merlín! Que terca eres mujer- su expresión era horrorizada-. Ahora harás lo que yo te diga y no me interrumpirás más- le sonrió con cariño-. ¿Crees poder quedarte sola mientras lo llamo?

- Solamente estoy engripada, no estoy inválida ni padezco una enfermedad terminal.

- ¡Que morbosa!- ella le sonrió y el le devolvió el gesto. Cuando Harry salió del despacho ella se recostó en la cabecera de su asiento dejando que el malestar se disolviera. ¡Demonios! Odiaba estar enferma, y peor aún, odiaba sentirse tan bien cuando él la cuidaba, una sonrisa cruzó sus labios, ese era el cometido por el cual había llegado allí, nadie la había prohibido disfrutar de ello. Con inusitada pereza se hundió más en aquella silla esperando a que Draco llegara y la llevara a casa.

Harry a pesar de sentirse apesadumbrado y preocupado por la salud de la pelirroja no pudo evitar que su corazón palpitara con felicidad, había pasado más de dos horas a su lado, su despacho había sido invadido por el deliciosa aroma a flores que ella emanaba, suspiró sintiendo como un calor nacía en su estómago, aquel delicioso aroma debía ser más fuerte en su cuello, en el valle de sus pechos. Cerró los ojos y comenzó a mover los dedos, la había abrazado, en realidad la había sostenido, había notado como empalidecía y como sus piernas se aflojaban, por puro instinto la sostuvo de la espalda y pudo comprobar lo liviana y estrecha que era, lo cálido y frágil que era su cuerpo, notó como su largo cabello rozaba sus manos y deseó acercar su nariz hacia allí para emborracharse de su efluvio. _Ay Harry… esta mujer te está volviendo loco…_

El departamento de misterios estaba extrañamente concurrido ese mediodía, muchas personas corrían de un lado a otro siendo perseguidos por memorándum que volaban detrás de ellos, el inhabitual movimiento le dio mala espina, no había salido del despacho en toda la mañana, por eso no estaba enterado de nada anormal que hubiese pasado. Con decisión caminó hacia el despacho de Hermione que quedaba hacia la derecha, la puerta de la habitación estaba abierta y justo cuando estaba por entrar una bruja con una extravagante túnica rosa chicle salió de allí con una enorme pila de pergaminos apretada entre sus brazos, detrás de ella pudo vislumbrar la espalda de su amiga, su cabello recogido en una ordenada trenza que caía por su espalda.

- Hola Hermione- la saludó al entrar haciendo que ella pegara un brinco y se golpeara la cabeza con uno de los cajones abiertos, ya que se hallaba en cuclillas buscando algo en los compartimientos inferiores.

- Auch… ¡Demonios Harry! Me has asustado- se llevó la mano hacia el lugar en donde se había golpeado y se acercó a él.

- ¿Sucede algo?- notó el rostro crispado de su amiga-. El departamento está más alborotado de lo normal.

- Lo que sucede es que ha habido un accidente con uno de los cuidadores de la noche, no sabemos por qué, pero al parecer se asustó o vio ago, según lo que él dijo, y la cuestión…- suspiró dejándose caer contra el borde de su escritorio-; no sabemos que condenado hechizo ha hecho, pero han desaparecido archivadores con información muy importante, no es confidencial, y tememos que esos pergaminos no se recuperen, entonces estamos revisando lo que falta y comenzando nuevamente a recolectar lo que se requiere- se masajeó la sien-. No te he visto en todo el día, ¿qué has estado haciendo?

- Estaba con Gin revisando unos informes que me ha dado, he venido buscando a su primo, ella se siente un tanto indispuesta y he comprobado que tiene temperatura.

- Pobrecita, ahora la iré a ver…

- No te preocupes, tú te ves muy ocupada con lo que sucede aquí. Le he dado unas aspirinas y le permití tomarse lo que queda del día libre al igual que mañana.

- ¿Crees que será suficiente?- él se encogió de hombros.

- Si el miércoles continuaba con el malestar le pedí que solamente avisara y se tomara el tiempo necesario para la recuperación. Pero me preocupa, recién se ha puesto pálida como una hoja y temo que pierda el conocimiento.

- ¿Pero qué tiene?- se asomó a la puerta y avisó a una mujer que buscara a Draco Wayneman y que le dijera que vaya a su despacho.

- Está engripada, he hecho que tome una infusión caliente con limón y miel.

- Ahora la iré a ver…- al ver la negativa en él añadió-. Harry entiende que somos mujeres y hay necesidades que no puede compartir con un hombre, que yo le eche una mano le hará bien.

- Bueno…- se revolvió el cabello y miró nerviosamente hacia la puerta-. Ella está en mi despacho, dile a su primo que vaya para allí; la he dejado sola y me preocupa.

- Se debe sentir halagada por ser el motivo de tu preocupación…- comentó ella mirándolo suspicaz.

- Ella está a mi cargo- Hermione sonrió sin creerle una palabra.

- Como digas Harry- se giró y tomó una de las carpetas-. Si todas las mujeres que tienes a tu cargo fueran el motivo de semejante preocupación, no dudaría en que ya tendrías una pareja estable.

- Hermione…

- Anda Harry que Gin espera- le guiñó un ojo haciendo que él se ponga colorado.

Harry decidió no darle importancia al comentario de su amiga y se dirigió con prisa nuevamente a su despacho. Su sentido común, sumado al conocimiento que tenía sobre Ginevra de casi un mes, le indicaba que ella estaría caminando dentro de la habitación como un gato encerrado, _un gatito_… sonrió ante esa idea. Sin embargo grande fue su sorpresa al entrar allí y verla con los ojos cerrados totalmente relajada, sus largas pestañas color canela le acariciaban sus redondeados pómulos, mientras que sus labios húmedos estaban un poco separados dejando ver un pequeño hueco oscuro. Se inclinó sobre ella y oyó como su respiración era ronca, su pecho estaba tomado, y para pero había salido de la calidez de su casa ese día en donde especialmente estaba fresco, negando con la cabeza tomó su propio abrigo del perchero y la cubrió con él, hasta que llegara Draco al menos eso la haría entrar en calor, Ginevra no se removió cuando la cubrió, pero la notó sonreír.

- Gracias…- murmuró ella con la voz enronquecida cuando él se sentó en su asiento, Harry levantó la vista y le sonrió.

- No es nada, perdón por despertarte.

- No estaba dormida…- se enderezó y acomodó su cabello a un lado de su cuello-. ¡Que dolor de espalda!

- He dicho que le avisen a tu primo, ha habido un problema con unos documentos y hay más movimiento del habitual- ella asintió con un suave sonido.

- Hace unos momentos vino Ronald y preguntó por ti. Me pidió que te avisara que iba a estar en el despacho del Ministro, su padre le envió no se que recado…

- Entiendo, Arthur y Kingsley unos viejos amigos…- carraspeó aclarándose la voz-. Espero que lo que tengas no sea contagioso…

- ¿Temes enfermarte? Dudo que lo hagas, puede que sí si a mi se me dificulta el respirar y deba darme reanimación boca a boca- le sonrió mostrando todos los dientes-. Pero es totalmente improbable- rió divertida ante ello, pero Harry pensó seriamente en cuál sería el sabor de sus labios, y lo agradable de estar enfermo por haberla besado, _no, perdón, por hacerle respiración boca a boca._

- Tal vez el virus está en el aire, esta época es crucial para contraer alguna alergia- Ginevra estornudó-. Ves…- enarcó una ceja con un gesto burlón a lo que ella hizo una mueca y volvió a estornudar suavemente-. Pareces un gato.

- Idiota…

- ¡Eh! ¿Qué es ese vocabulario frente a tu jefe?- sonrió.

- Entonces compórtate como tal…- se abrazó a si misma sintiendo como un escalofrío la recorría-. ¿Sabes si tardará mucho?- él negó-. Quiero llegar a mi casa y meterme en mi cama, y hasta tal vez prenda la chimenea…

- No seas exagerada…

- ¡Es que tengo mucho frío!- en ese momento alguien tocó la puerta, Ginevra se giró mientras Harry daba el permiso, pero el rostro de éste se oscureció al ver entrar a Draco, pálido por la preocupación que ahora abrazaba a la pelirroja como si se le fuera el alma en ello.

- ¿Estás bien?- ella asintió-. Por algo te dije que te quedaras en casa esta mañana- besó su frente con cariño y miró a Harry-. Lamento que haya pasado esto, ella anoche estuvo con temperatura pero vino igual a trabajar, es una cabezota…- la miró con mala cara y ella le sacó la lengua.

- Que se tome el tiempo necesario para su recuperación, recién casi se desmaya cuando intentó levantarse…

- ¿Otra vez?- los ojos de cielo de Draco relampaguearon.

- Solamente se me bajó un poco la presión Draco…

- ¡Pero ayer también te desmayaste Ginevra!- espetó con enojo.

- Sabes que ayer fue por algo especial que había pasado…- advirtió con la mirada a su vez.

- No tiene nada que ver…- suspiró-. Encima vienes con esto ahora que no puedo salir del departamento…

- Harry me ha dicho que tienen problemas…

- Tal vez pueda ausentarme por una media hora…

- Puedo ir sola a casa…- sugirió la pelirroja.

- Ni hablar…- miró a Harry.

- Yo puedo acompañarla hasta su casa, obligarla a recostarse y prepararle algo caliente- guardó silencio un momento observando el rostro de las dos personas-. Estamos en la hora del almuerzo y quiero que los que están a mi cargo gocen de una buena salud- Draco le sonrió-. Creo que podré con ella.

- No sabes lo que te lo agradezco- dijo el rubio sonriendo.

- No es nada, con lo que la he soportado estas últimas…- miró el reloj que Molly le había regalado para su decimoséptimo cumpleaños-… tres horas.

- Imagínate lo que es soportarla enferma durante un día entero- tomó a su prima de la mano y la ayudó a ponerse de pie-. ¿Te sientes bien?

- Sólo un poco mareada…

- ¿Quieres que te busque algo en tu cubículo Gin?- indagó Harry mientras tomaba su valija de piel de Dragón que Hermione le había regalado hacía unos años.

- Mi bolso está sobre la mesa…- respondió ella mientras Draco la ayudaba a caminar por el pasillo hacia la puerta de salida…

- ¿Conque Gin, eh?- susurró Draco en su oído agarrándola firmemente por la cintura.

- Cállate- le respondió ella mientras saludaba a sus compañeros que le deseaban que mejorase.

Harry se sorprendió al encontrar el habitáculo de la pelirroja tan bien ordenado, tomó su bolso y su pesada capa de invierno y se dirigió con ella hacia su secretaria la cual observaba con mala cara a los que detenían a su compañera dándole ánimos en la recuperación.

- Cho, cancela lo que tengo para esta tarde, si es algo muy urgente llámame a mi teléfono móvil, lo sabes utilizar ¿no?

- Claro que sí Harry, ¿puedo preguntarte a dónde vas?- indagó con voz melosa.

- Acompañaré a Wayneman a su casa, su primo está muy ocupado en el departamento de Misterios, me imagino que te habrás enterado de lo que pasó.

- ¿Y por eso debes ir tú?- preguntó celosa.

- Estaba conmigo cuando se descompensó, además es una de mis empleadas…

- Siempre tan bueno…- respondió con ironía que Harry no captó-. Pues bien, no te preocupes, cualquier cosa yo te paso la llamada Harry…

- Eres un cielo Cho, ¿qué haría sin ti?- le sonrió brevemente y caminó con prisa detrás de las melenas pelirroja y rubia.

- Claro, una empleada más, a mí nunca me has querido acompañar a mi casa…- murmuró Cho para si misma mientras comenzaba a modificar la agenda de su jefe.

Ya en el atrio Ginevra se despidió de su primo y dejó que Harry la tomara del brazo y que juntos desaparecieran en una de las tantas chimeneas del Ministerio de Magia, Hermione le había mandado saludos y le había avisado que iría a visitarla una vez terminado su horario de trabajo. Astoria se hallaba de viaje, su superior la había mandado a Francia a entrevistar a unos cuantos aspirantes a diferentes puestos, esperaban que la semana entrante ella volviera, además dentro de poco sería el cumpleaños de su castaña amiga, para el diecinueve de septiembre faltaban menos de dos semanas, en algún lado lo festejarían.

Desde que habían ido a vivir a aquel departamento con Draco, la sala había cambiado notablemente, la pared estaba pintada con colores más cálidos que le daban más luminosidad al hogar, una pequeña alfombra entre medio de los enormes sofás y cuadros cálidos de paisajes acuarelados junto a percheros y candelabros. El aroma del lugar era personal, no era el que ella usaba pero se podía sentir un suave dejo a él, aquel olor era limpio y fresco, pero no olía a desinfectante de hospital, no sabía decir exactamente qué era, pero lo hacía sentir cómodo, tal y como se sentía en la madriguera. La guió hacia uno de los sillones y dejó que ella se recostara todo a lo largo.

- ¿Dónde guardas el té?- le preguntó mientras ella se llevaba una mano al rostro.

- En la alacena de la izquierda, la segunda puerta- respondió. Al rato pudo escuchar el movimiento que el chico hacía en la cocina poniendo el agua a calentar y abriendo y cerrando puertas buscando lo que necesitaba.

- Trataré de darme un baño mientras preparas eso…- le dijo asomándose por el arco que separaba la sala de la cocina.

- ¿Puedes mantenerte en pie?

- No te preocupes- él le sonrió y se giró para continuar con lo suyo.

Cuando Harry oyó el ruido de la ducha correr supo que estaba perdido, primero, no entendía qué demonios estaba haciendo en esa casa, segundo, jamás se había comportado de esa forma. No se extrañaría que al día siguiente fuera el objeto de burla de todos sus compañeros, Harry Potter jamás deja de lado sus obligaciones por una mujer, nunca había acompañado a nadie a su casa simplemente porque se hallase enferma. ¡Por merlín! No hacía ni un mes que la conocía y él ya se había vuelto loco. Ella no estaba interesada en él, ¿o si? Ginevra reía y bromeaba con cada uno de sus compañeros, en tan poco tiempo se había hecho conocer y todos la adoraban. Sabía de las invitaciones que le habían hecho a cenar o salir las cuales ella había rechazado con perfecta cortesía, además ella no coqueteaba con nadie, ni siquiera con él, cosa que la mayoría de las mujeres tan bellas como ella hacían.

Hermione le había dicho hace mucho tiempo que necesitaba de una mujer que no se le tirara encima como un pedazo de carne, tal y cual actuaba un hipogrifo, él necesitaba una compañera que lo entienda y acompañe, que riera con él y compartiera sus penas, Harry veía la felicidad que habían conseguido sus amigos y sentía envidia, una envidia sana por supuesto, pero a él le gustaría encontrar a su otra mitad. Harry movió la cabeza desviando sus pensamientos, Ginevra ni siquiera había dado muestras de estar interesada en él y ya él pensaba en que ella sería la compañera de su vida… _¡Que mal que estás Harry!_

Aunque era cierto que adoraba verla caminar y sonreír, aceptaba que esa mañana al sentir su pequeño cuerpo en sus brazos hubiese dado todo su mundo con tal de estrecharla contra sí y besarla con suavidad. ¡Es que había que ser ciego para no darse cuenta! Era simple, porque así lo era, no ostentaba de sus curvas como lo hacía Cho, era humilde y amigable y se llevaba bien con todo el mundo. _¡Concéntrate Harry! _Eso decidió que era lo mejor, si no prestaba atención a lo que estaba haciendo terminaría quemándose con el agua caliente. Cuando se hubo asegurado de que el té estaba tal y como a él le gustaba se dispuso a buscar algo para que comiera, que al menos le diera energía, no era muy habilidoso en la cocina, todo lo que había aprendido a regañadientes cuando vivía con los Dursley, simplemente se le había escapado de la cabeza, por supuesto, era solo cuestión de práctica, sabía que ante la necesidad de cocinar, él sabría como mantenerse en pie. Caminó hacia la puerta del baño y llamó con un suave sonido, la ducha todavía estaba corriendo pero luego se detuvo, escuchó como corrían una cortina y esperó un momento.

- Estoy bien Harry- dijo la voz de Ginevra del otro lado de la puerta, pero él no estaba nada bien teniendo en cuenta que los separaba menos de un metro y un pedazo de madera, y que ella… Harry tragó saliva, que ella estaba totalmente mojada y desnuda-. ¿Estás ahí?

- Eh… si yo…- se rascó la cabeza en forma compulsiva.

- Si tienes que irte hazlo, deja lo que me has preparado sobre la mesa y luego me iré a acostar…

- No, yo quería preguntarte qué quieres comer- ella no respondió y antes que ella se negara se apresuró a decir:- Yo tengo hambre y tú deberías comer, así que cocinaré algo para los dos, por eso te venía a preguntar…

- ¿No quieres que cocine yo?

- No, yo sé hacerlo Gin. Pero quería saber si querías algo en especial…

- En el frigorífico debe haber unas chuletas, también hay una olla de estofado que preparé ayer al mediodía y que con Draco no alcanzamos a comer.

- ¿Caliento eso entonces?- Ginevra dijo que sí y Harry hizo lo que ella pidió, el estofado olía asombrosamente bien y las chuletas estaban casi doradas cuando la oyó salir del baño, pasó un minuto y sintió con fuerza el aroma de su perfume de flores, Harry se giró y quedó frente a ella sorprendido y un tanto conmocionado con lo que vio. Ella no necesitaba un camisón de seda y extremadamente corto para ser deseable, porque así como estaba, con su piyama de friselina azul, su bata rosada y sus pantuflas celestes, así simplemente era el rostro de la tentación. Su cabello húmedo lo llevaba suelto detrás de su espalda y su refulgencia luego del baño estaba más que pronunciada. Ella le sonrió con pereza, tenía los ojos pequeños por la fatiga y su rostro estaba cansado.

- ¿Comemos Harry?- y ante esa pregunta supo que quería repetir esa situación, que le gustaba cuidar de ella y quería que esos momentos solamente fuesen suyos.

* * *

Sí, soy una muy mala persona que tarda mucho tiempo en actualizar.

Como siempre digo, excusas tengo miles, pero ninguna justifica que no actualice más seguido. Lo único que digo con certeza es que voy a actualizar, tarde o temprano lo haré, no se librarán de mi tan facilmente.

Este capítulo no dice nada especial, por lo menos que yo remarque desde el lado romántico, si no más bien desde el pasado, del por qué Ginny y Draco son moertífagos. Por supuesto que falta todo un camino que recorrer en la historia, pero de a poco se irá dando a conocer. La persona que quiera saber algo más de la trama se puede pasar por el foro de **Chocolate y Menta** en donde Anya y Phoebe le han dado un subforo a la historia, el link está en mi perfil, realmente es un foro genial, y aunque no opinen sobre lo que estoy hablando, tendrán un millón de oportunidades de hacerlo porque tiene demasiadas cosas en donde participar, pasen por allí que no se arrepentirán.

Sálvame la Vida, el capítulo está a medio hacer, y reconozco que cada vez se me hace más complicado escribir sobre la enfermedad y el dolor de todos, pero estamos en la recta final, y creo que finalmente todo irá bien, o al menos eso es lo que quiero escribir. Esperen, es lo único que les pido.

Y bueno, ¿comentarios? no vendrían de más, estaría bueno que aquellas personas que siempre lo leen y lo tienen en sus favoritos y alertas dejen un review, al fin y al cabo también está escrito para ustedes, y unas palabras no me vendrían de más, además sepan que le suben el ego a la escritora, y de esa forma actualizará más rápido (mentira), esta escritora está pasando por un grave problema de personalidad (?) y todo lo que ve lo tiene que relacionar con la cavidad bucal, me voy que estoy hablando de más.

Los quiero, Jor.


	8. Acercamientos

**Acercamientos**

- ¿No me has mentido?- indagó Harry mientras se llevaba otro bocado de estofado a la boca.

- ¿Con qué cosa?- le preguntó Ginevra con cara de desconcierto.

- Que esto- señaló la comida-, ¿lo has hecho tú?

- ¿Tanto te cuesta creerlo?- la pelirroja negó con la cabeza divertida.

- No te enojes con lo que te voy a decir, pero sabe muy parecido a otro que ya he comido…

- ¿Y quién es la afortunada, o afortunado?- indagó con una sonrisa, las muecas que hacía Harry se le antojaban deliciosas.

- La madre de Ron, esa mujer tiene magia en las manos- la sonrisa de Ginevra se tornó triste, pero el chico no lo notó ya que estaba más concentrado en comer de su plato.

- Has hablado mucho de ella, me intriga conocerla.

- Algún día la conocerás, suele ir de ves en cuando al Ministerio a llevarnos el almuerzo. Es una gran persona- tomó un sorbo de zumo de su vaso-. La primera vez que fui a su casa fue algo impresionante, inmediatamente me hizo sentir como un hijo más. Es la madre que no pude disfrutar- le sonrió a Ginevra con chulería-. Cuéntame de tu familia, ¿a qué se dedican?

La pelirroja quedó en silencio por un momento, su familia, si Harry supiera que la familia de Harry también era la suya, o al menos lo fue, ya que ella ya no se consideraba parte de ella, la distancia y los terribles sucesos del pasado se habían encargado de alejarlos, y ahora ya no había vuelta atrás, todo había quedado en el olvido.

- Mi familia es adorable…- mintió en parte Ginevra, su familia si que era adorable, pero no era más su familia.- Mi madre es ama de casa, adora cocinar, y mi padre trabaja en diferentes sectores inferiores del Ministerio australiano. Draco es hijo de una tía que vive con nosotros, es una mujer bastante irritable, pero le tengo un cariño especial, es algo complicado; mientras que Draco es como un hermano para mí, nos criamos juntos. Lo quiero muchísimo.

- Se nota que lo quieres…- le contestó Harry llevándose un bocado de estofado a la boca-. Si hasta creí que estaban juntos, te lo dije…- sonrió.

- En el pasado muchas veces nos han preguntado lo mismo, aunque…- sus ojos brillaron con picardía-. No voy a negar que a veces nos hicimos pasar por novios, de esa forma evitábamos personas molestas a nuestro alrededor.

- No sabes como te entiendo- se llevó una mano al corazón-. Con Hermione, antes de que al fin empezara a salir con Ron, hemos salido muchas veces juntos, de esa forma yo me evitaba a las chicas con sus pociones de amor, y ella evitaba a todos los muchachos que la invitaban a salir. Otras veces, hacía lo mismo con otra amiga, Luna, que ahora es novia de otro gran amigo.

- Hermione me ha hablado bastante de esa mujer.

- Están de viaje. Pero regresarán para el cumpleaños de Hermione.

- Astoria comentó algo de una fiesta… ¿Cuándo es?

- El diecinueve de este mes, pero lo festejará unos días después, ya que los chicos recién regresan a finales de septiembre.

- Uff, no falta nada, ya estamos a... dieci...- se llevó uno dedo a los labios-, quince.

- ¿Dieci quince?- indagó Harry extrañado.

- Tu me entiendes tonto- le arrojó la servilleta riendo del rostro de desconcierto del chico.

- ¿Con que te traes esas, no?- Harry se levantó y se fue acercando de a poco a la pelirroja.

- Espera… compadécete de alguien convaleciente- pero Harry no la escuchó y comenzó a hacerles cosquillas-. Espera…- Ginevra reía con descontrol, hacia tanto tiempo que alguien no le hacía cosquillas, y se sentía tan bien, si no fuera por ese maldito dolor de cabeza, todo sería tan divertido-. Espera por favor- la pelirroja tomó su brazo y llevó su mano por encima de su pecho izquierdo-. ¿Escuchas a mi corazón?

- Uff…- Harry le sonrió sentándose a su lado.

- Se me parte la cabeza…- Ginevra inconscientemente recostó su cabeza en el hombro de Harry, era cálido y firme, desde aquel lugar podía sentir el suave aroma a la colonia que Harry usaba.

- Deberías recostarte.

- ¿Ya te vas?- Ginevra no sabía por qué, pero deseaba que se quedase con ella, se sentía cómoda a su lado.

- ¿Quieres que me vaya?- inquirió Harry abrazándola con suavidad por la espalda, ayudándola a levantarse de la mesa.

- No…- suspiró mientras aceptaba la ayuda de Harry.- Quédate conmigo…- se sonrojó, _¿acaso ella había dicho eso?_

- Me quedo contigo, esperaremos a que llegue tu primo- la abrazó despacio, pasando sus brazos por los hombros.

- Pero si tienes que hacer otras cosas está bien…- se separó con suavidad, no quería parecer desesperada-. Solamente no quiero quedarme sola, me aburro si estoy en mi cama sin nadie con quien hablar.

- No hay problema Gin, yo me quedo aquí mientras tú descansas, te prepararé un té suave y te lo llevaré a tu cuarto- Harry entró a la habitación y la ayudó a abrir la ropa de cama-. Cuantos libros tienes…- murmuró asombrado al ver la enorme biblioteca en la habitación de ella.

- Me encanta leer…

- ¿Tienes algún juego de naipes explosivos?

- Debe haber un mazo en uno de los cajones de la cocina- Ginevra suspiró al sentir la almohada detrás de su cabeza-. Gracias por todo Harry.

- Tú descansa que ya vuelvo- besó con suavidad su frente notando como ésta estaba caliente, no sabía por qué, pero estando a su lado se sentía muy bien, como cuando estaba con Hermione.

Ginevra lo observó salir de la habitación y suspiró con regocijo, Harry le caía bien, más que bien. Era una persona atenta, caballera, noble, un gran amigo, y sobre todo muy lindo. Ese mes que había pasado trabajando a su lado le había demostrado lo diferentes que eran los mundos en donde ambos vivían, eran como el sol y la noche, aunque a ella le gustase el sol, como cuando era pequeña, ya era tarde para echarse atrás. Los rayos del astro rey habían dejado de calentarla hacía mucho tiempo, tomando su lugar la luna, aquella luna fría y tranquila. Si no hubiese sido por la luna ella habría muerto incinerada en el mismo infierno, si no hubiese estado Draco a su lado, jamás habría salido de aquello, y la luna… como le gustaba la luz del sol.

Harry era el tipo de persona que le agradaba, su humor era ideal al igual que su altura, ella no se consideraba una persona muy alta, y tampoco lo consideraba a Harry dentro de esos atributos, con solo alzar sus manos sería suficiente para rodearle los hombros, ponerse en puntas de pie y hundir la nariz en su cuello, sintiendo ese suave aroma masculino que últimamente se estaba tornando adictivo _¿adictivo?._ Ginevra frunció el ceño al igual que su nariz, ella no pudo haber pensado eso, ¿desde cuando el aroma de Harry era adictivo? Y dicho sea el paso, ¿desde cuándo era Harry para ella? ¿Cuándo dejó de ser Potter?

- ¿En qué piensas?- dijo una voz a su lado, Ginevra se asustó un poco inclinándose hacia atrás, tenía a Harry a su lado y ella no se había dado cuenta.

- ¿Qué?

- ¿En qué piensas?- repitió corriendo con sus dedos un mechón de cabello de su frente, deteniéndose brevemente a acariciar su piel.

- No lo sé, he quedadazo como prendida en el aire…- bajó la mirada con las mejillas coloradas, si sólo él usara la legerimancia.

- Parecías muy concentrada- respondió él acomodando a los pies de la cama una pequeña bandeja con dos tazas de un humeante té.

- ¿No te ha pasado nunca creer…?

- ¿Qué cosa?

- Creer que las cosas eran de una forma y que al final…

- Siempre…- la interrumpió poniéndole en las manos la taza caliente-. Cuidado que quema- Ginevra miró sus manos grandes, que rodeaban las suyas pequeñas y las acomodó tomando la punta de la porcelana con las puntas de los dedos-. Siempre hay cosas que no son y como nosotros las pensamos, es algo normal del mundo.

- Pero…

- Por ejemplo, tú desde un principio me has caído bien, pero jamás imaginé que terminaría en tu departamento cuidándote.

- Yo también me enfermo…

- El caso es, que jamás imaginé tomarme semejante confianza contigo en tan poco tiempo, cuidar de Hermione es algo natural, hasta con Astoria me daría algo de reticencia, pero contigo es diferente, tienes algo que hace que me sienta cómodo.

- Si la prensa amarillista te escuchara, pensaría que me estás queriendo decir otra cosa- lo interrumpió Ginevra un tanto nerviosa, a ella no le gustaba el camino que estaban tomando aquellas palabras, le daba miedo lo que podía llegar a decir, tenía miedo sobre lo que ella podía sentir.

- No soy bueno en estas cosas…- Harry se rascó la cabeza con nerviosismo, y las mejillas algo sonrojadas-. No quiero que me mal interpretes, pero creo que me siento muy bien contigo, como amigos claro.

- Sí, como amigos…- Ginevra se llevó la taza a los labios y bebió un poco del té, estaba dulce-. Me gusta…

- Tú no sabes que yo soy un experto en té, algo así como un catador de vino, pero en vez de eso, té.

- ¿Qué es un catador?

- ¿No sabes lo que es un catador?- Harry se acomodó en el pequeño lugar que Ginevra había dejado junto a su cama-. Un catador en el mundo _muggle_ prueba vinos, describe su sabor.

- ¿Existe eso?

- Claro que sí, yo he recorrido varias bodegas en mis vacaciones…

- Mi profesión no es esta, yo debería haber sido catadora, entonces.

- ¿Te gusta el vino?

- Me fascina…- le sonrió con honestidad observando como los ojos de Harry brillaban de diversión-. He probado bastantes de índole _muggle_, un tío que tenía en Australia adoraba tomar un vino diferente en cada comida.

- ¿Cuáles son tus preferidos?

- El blanco, pese a que no sea el más recomendado, el Chardonnay es mi preferido, especialmente esos que son frutados- cerró los ojos recordando la sensación del sabor en la punta de su lengua.

- En mi casa tengo una pequeña bodega, algún día te invitaré a tomar de mi cosecha del 94.

- ¿La cosecha del 94?- Ginevra sonrió abiertamente-. No me aguantaré hasta probarlo…- se llevó nuevamente la taza a la boca, era un hecho, Harry le caía demasiado bien-. ¿Has encontrado el mazo?

- Por supuesto, no te salvarás de la paliza que te daré, soy un experto en los naipes explosivos.

- Eso lo veremos, mira que he sido entrenada por los mejores jugadores del mundo mágico.

- ¿Ah sí?- Harry sonrió mientras repartía las cartas-. ¿Y se puede saber quienes son esos ilustres del juego?

- Mis hermanos…- Harry levantó la vista divertido.

- No sabía que tuvieses hermanos- Ginevra se mordió la lengua, no debería haber dicho eso.

- Si, tengo algunos, pero por problemas familiares hace mucho tiempo que no los veo.

- Igualmente dudo que me ganes, mis maestros han sido los hermanos gemelos de Ron, y ellos en el juego son los mejores- Ginevra le sonrió con suavidad, si él supiera que ambos habían tenido a los mismos maestros.

- ¿Empiezas tú?- Harry rió cuando la primer carta que levantó la chica explotó en sus manos envolviéndolos en una nube de humo negro.

o0o0o

Aquel había sido un lunes extraño, todos los lunes resultaban ser algo tediosos, pues comenzaba la semana, y con ello, el trabajo, y así seguido por cinco días sin parar, por lo menos en su caso. Sin embargo ese día era diferente, jamás lo habría predicho, era un día normal, con un cielo normal y la rutina normal. Los infinitos papeleos de siempre, la sonrisa de su secretaria, sus eternos monólogos sobre las citas de esa semana, siempre igual. Cuando Ginevra entró a su despacho simplemente fue de casualidad, justamente que a ella le diera ese trabajo, podría haber sido cualquier persona, pero le agradó desde un primer momento, y tal vez, de todos los oficios que les tocaban tomar a los recién ingresados, aquel era el menos pesado.

Y ahora estaba allí, leyendo uno de los tantos libros que había encontrado en la biblioteca de ese cuarto, mientras que ella, la culpable de ese atípico día, se encontraba durmiendo a su lado, acurrucada entre las sábanos, con los labios un poco abiertos y el cabello suelto, desparramado en la almohada. Habían jugado a los naipes explosivos hasta hacía unas horas, pero ella estaba agotada y se había dormido de inmediato. Entre una cosa y otra el horario del ministerio había terminado, e inesperadamente se había salvado de un día bastante denso. En cualquier momento el primo de Ginevra llegaría y él se tendría que ir. Sin embargo aquello no le agradaba, a pesar de no haber hecho mucho la había pasado bien, más que bien. En realidad no podía negar que por momentos sus ojos se perdieran en las manos de ella mientras barajaba los naipes, o que por momentos su mirada se desviara a los labios de la pelirroja la cual los fruncía mientras pensaba, o simplemente los mordía. Tampoco podía evitar sentir el aroma a flores de su cabello, cuando ella lo movía de un lado a otro, buscando la forma de sentirse más cómoda.

Así como ahora la observaba, no sabía hace cuanto tiempo, ni tampoco el por qué, pero Harry simplemente comprendía que la piel de su rostro era más fina de lo que jamás imaginó ver, que sus labios eran rosados, brevemente resquebrajados por la temperatura que había tenido, que su cabello cobrizo brillaba al compás de su respiración y que su pecho subía y bajaba acompasadamente como una suave danza. Sus dedos estaban levemente expuestos debajo de una de las mantas, Harry no pudo evitar querer sentir aquel suave tacto. Eran finos y largos, algo fríos, como aquella sensación que en esos momentos surcaba su cuerpo con el solo imaginarse el cosquilleo de aquellos dedos en su espalda desnuda, en su espalda húmeda, mientras su labios la devoraban como un lobo hambriento.

Harry limó su rostro con las manos, ¿pero en qué estaba pensando? Era una compañera de trabajo, una amiga en las más extremas de las situaciones. No pensaba de Hermione de esa forma, y ella es su mejor amiga, menos aún pensaba así de Luna o de Astoria. No comprendía porque esa pequeña pelirroja lograba que sintiera aquello, que se sintiera como un adolescente repleto de testosterona revoloteando alrededor de su primer amor. A él jamás le había pasado eso, no había habido necesidad, sin embargo ahora…

Si simplemente pudiera, si extendiera un poco más la mano como lo estaba haciendo ahora y tocase su mejilla, sintiendo el delicado calor que refulgía, confirmando la suavidad de la que tanto sospechaba, aquello era peor de lo que imaginaba, él que creía haber visto todo cuando había conocido a Fleur, la media veela esposa de Bill en aquel torneo de hacía tantos años. Ginevra era algo extraño, deseaba tantas cosas con ellas, había escuchado de aquello, Hermione siempre los obligaba a ver a él y a Ron esas películas extremadamente empalagosas en donde dos personas se conocían y se enamoraban perdidamente en tan poco tiempo. Pero eso no le sucedía a él, debía ser un encaprichamiento, de esos que se pasan rápido. Una y otra vez esa misma excusa se pasaba por su mente, como si fuera uno de esos cohetes _muggles _que viajan al espacio a velocidad de la luz, y que diera vueltas y vueltas y vueltas sin parar. Era extraño, no debía pensar en aquello. Apenas la conocía, trabajaba con ella.

Pero no era excusa, ¿cuántas veces se había despertado junto a una mujer de la cual ni siquiera sabía el nombre? Simplemente se estaba encubriendo de algo que no comprendía, era su jefe, no podría permitirse salir con alguien como ella, amiga de Hermione, esa mujer lo mataría, lo colgaría de su propio pellejo a la torre más alta que encontrara, lo torturaría hasta el cansancio y luego le diría que se lo tenía merecido, por meterse con su amiga. Pero ver a Ginevra durmiendo a su lado era más fuerte, si solamente inclinara un poco la espalda podría sentir más de cerca el aroma de su perfume, podría rozar con sus labios su piel, sus labios.

No, aquello no le podría estar sucediendo. Esta bien, debía admitir que su vista se había desviado por su cuerpo unas cuantas veces en el cuartel, y que incluso en el primer día, en donde se había hecho la selección había quedado un tanto obnubilado por las siluetas la chica, no es que fuese voluptuosa, no llevaba dos globos llenos de aire por delante, ni tampoco por detrás, era delgada, pero tampoco un esqueleto, era bonita y era simpática, tenía unos ojos hermosos y cálidos, que muchas veces le hacían acordar a la madre de Ron. Pero el siempre miraba esos atributos en las mujeres, así como admiraba las infernales curvas de su secretaria, aunque era un tanto pesada para él. No por nada él había tomado su prueba, había participado del simulacro y la había vencido, observando la espontaneidad de sus movimientos, la redención de su cuerpo.

Esa mujer lo traía de la cabeza.

- ¿Qué haces?- preguntó una voz a su espalda, Harry continuaba encimado en la biblioteca buscando algo con que entretenerse.

- Eh…- el chico se giró y sonrió al verla despierta, tenía mejor color y eso era bueno-. Buscaba algo más que leer.

- Has perdido todo el día cuidándome- observó echándole un vistazo al reloj despertador de su mesilla de luz.

- Soy el jefe, recuerda eso- Harry se sentó en la cama y apoyó su mano en la frente-. Te ha bajado…

- ¿He subido temperatura?

- Algo…

- Me quiero levantar.

- ¿Quieres que te ayude?

- Puedo sola, gracias- Ginevra movió sus pies tirando de la ropa de cama, Harry observó como aquella bata suave se desataba de su cintura, y como la fina blusa del piyama dejaba al descubierto un disimulado escote. Ella de inmediato bajó los pies e intentó levantarse mostrando sus piernas, torneadas e intrigantes, apenas cubiertas por un pequeño short que culminaba el atuendo-. Gira todo…- susurró la pelirroja antes de cerrar los ojos, Harry espontáneamente tomó su brazo y luego su espalda, no quería que se lastimara en caso de que se desvaneciera.

- Será mejor que te agarres de mí…- susurró él cerca del rostro de Ginevra, ella lo miró embelesada, en esa posición podía sentir su aroma, la calidez de su brazo en su cintura y el choque de su cadera contra la suya.

- Gracias por haberte quedado…- le sonrió con chulería sin importar que sus piernas parecieran hilos, si Harry no la sostenía lo más seguro es que cayera redonda a sus pies.

- Ya encontraremos la forma de que me devuelvas el favor- Harry le respondió la sonrisa y en una muestra de cariño la acercó más a si mismo.

o0o0o

- ¿Y cómo te sientes?- insistía Draco observando como su amiga bebía la sexta taza de té.

- Ya te dije que mejor- resopló con fastidio-. Harry ha estado cuidándome desde que llegamos y gustosamente me ha preparado montones de tazas de té.

- No sé cómo agradecerte- le dijo el rubio al morocho.

- No hay nada que agradecer, simplemente es lo que cualquier amigo haría- Draco lo miró a los ojos y le sonrió levemente, no cualquier amigo haría algo así.

- Espero que no te haya causado muchos problemas- murmuró el rubio ganándose una mirada furibunda de la pelirroja.

- Ninguno en absoluto.

- Es un milagro…

- Idiota- le dijo Ginevra mientras continuaba bebiendo el té de la taza, realmente era agradable estar acompañada de Harry-. Gracias por todo, en serio no sé como agradecerte todo lo que has hecho por mí- susurró al morocho mientras se levantaba con suavidad de aquel enorme sofá.

- Ya te he dicho que no me debes nada.

- Has perdido todo un día de trabajo por mi culpa.

- No tiene importancia, además recuerda que soy el jefe- repitió él, Ginevra le sonrió con picardía.

- Creo que a eso se le llama abuso de poder…

- Debo aprovechar lo que la vida me regala- respondió Harry sin borrar su sonrisa divertida, en eso un carraspeo llamó su atención, Draco había hecho un ruido extraño a la vez que desaparecía por la puerta de la cocina.

- Si tienes algo que hacer, ve tranquilo, ahora que llegó Draco ya no estaré más sola- Harry se acercó hacia ella y apoyó con suavidad su mano en la fémina mejilla.

- Ya no tienes temperatura- Ginevra se sonrojó, en esas horas que habían estado juntos, Harry había roto poco a poco una y otra barrera de su enorme muralla.

- De algo debían servir tus cuidados- le susurró ella sonriendo con dulzura.

- Me alegro que ya estés mejor- le dijo mientras tomaba su capa de encima de una silla-. Tómate el tiempo que necesites para recuperarte.

- Si mañana me siento bien iré a trabajar- Harry la miró serio.

- No creo que te recuperes tan rápido, quiero que estés perfectamente cuando vuelvas al trabajo.

- No me molesta reintegrarme maña…

- Tómalo como una orden- la calló poniendo su dedo índice en los labios de ella-. Sólo descansa- y sin más Harry desapareció luego de que una llamarada de luces verdes ocultara su figura.

o0o0o

Ya de aquello había pasado casi toda la semana, esa mañana se sentía mucho mejor por lo que Ginevra había decidido volver al trabajo, Harry, que la había visitado todas las tardes le había dicho que se tomara hasta el lunes siguiente, pero la verdad es que ella se aburría mucho estando sola por las tardes en la casa. El departamento en donde trabajabo Draco estaba abarrotado de trabajo por eso siempre estaba llegando retrasado, y en cambio Harry siempre se hacía un tiempo por la tarde y la pasaba a saludar, a ver como estaba y a divertirla un poco. Realmente parecía un buen chico, nada que ver a lo que ella se imaginaba.

Ginevra suspiró al observarse en el espejo, algo de peso había perdido y las oscuras ojeras debajo de sus ojos recién estaban desapareciendo. Extrañamente no habían tenido ninguna noticia de Bellatrix en lo que corría de esos días, y de alguna manera la hacía sentir tranquila, cosa que antes no sucedía. Hasta no hacía mucho estar junto a aquella mujer le traía tranquilidad, le recordaba mucho a la tranquilidad que sentía al estar junto a su señor, esa calidez en su vientre y esa sensación de que nada malo podría pasar. Sin embargo ahora era diferente, estar con ella de alguna manera le daba temor, sentía un desagrado, una repulsión, y no entendía por qué era, si al fin y al cabo nunca le había sucedido eso. Tal vez fuese por las distancias, o tal vez por las cosas nuevas que estaba viviendo.

No podía evitar levantase cada mañana preguntándose si lo que estaba haciendo era lo correcto. Ella sabía que Harry era el culpable de la muerte de su señor, el cual junto a Draco habían salvado su vida en aquellos tiempos oscuros. Pero cada vez que Harry le hablaba o le sonreía, era como si todo lo demás perdiera el sentido. Y Ginevra odiaba sentirse de aquella forma, se suponía que lo debía detestar, que lo debía enamorar, y debía lastimarlo. De alguna manera le había tomado un cariño, añoraba su llegada por las tardes, las charlas sin sentido y sus cuidados mientras dormía, extrañaba el aroma de su colonia, y se entristecía cuando él se iba, y a pesar de quedarse a solas con Draco, sentía que había un espacio que no se podía ocupar. A veces por las mañanas se despertaba soñando con la sonrisa de Harry, con la frescura de sus ojos y sentía como una extraña sensación corría por su espalda.

Jamás se había sentido de esa forma, tal vez de alguna manera similar siendo más joven. Cuando todavía asistía al colegio y no conocía aquello que tanto le dolió. Cuando sus ojos estaban puestos en los muchachos y en donde junto a sus compañeras espiaban a los chicos jugando al quidditch. Que tiempos aquellos.

Ginevra despejó esas ideas de su cabeza, ultimó unos pequeños retoques a sus ojeras, tal vez un poco de base natural lograra disimularlas. Por último delineó sus ojos, de esa forma se veía un tanto más viva. Acomodó su chaqueta, el frío estaba ganando lugar en la ciudad, y se echó más perfume, extrañamente se estaba arreglando más y se estaba vistiendo más lindo. Las últimas compras que había hecho con Hermione habían ampliado enormemente su guardarropas, y realmente disfrutaba de aquello. Era la primera vez que compartía con una persona el hecho tan simple de salir de compras, de recorrer tiendas y elegir lo que más le gustase.

Draco había salido temprano, todo ese trabajo lo tenía alterado, Hermione había ordenado a todos los empleados bajo su mando que cumplirían con horas extras. Pobre su amigo, siempre le había gustado dormir hasta tarde, ahora con todo eso ya no sabía lo que era un sueño prolongado.

Como siempre a esas horas de la mañana el atrio estaba repleto de personas. Muchos la saludaban al pasar y otros tantos la esquivaban como a cualquier persona. Era agradable volver a las andadas, se sentía cómoda en aquel ambiente. La voz chillona de la recepcionista, la voz de locutor del ascensor, los pequeños aviones de colores por todo el Ministerio, realmente era agradable. El cuartel de aurores siempre tuvo un aroma especial, una mezcla de café, tinta y pergamino. Los ruidos acostumbrados, el rasguño de las plumas contra el papel, las máquinas de escribir hechizadas y el típico parloteo de sus compañeros.

- ¡Pelirroja!- Dean la saludó gustoso, la abrazó levemente sonriéndole con sinceridad-. ¿Cómo te sientes?

- Mucho mejor, gracias por escribirme- Ginevra le sonrió, las cartas que le había enviado mientras ella estuvo ausente le habían alegrado las mañanas, Dean era un chico muy divertido y realmente se llevaba bien con él, había descubierto que tenían varias cosas en común.

- Extrañábamos tu presencia por estos lados- suavemente le acarició el brazo y desvió la vista algo sonrojado, Ginevra le sonrió apenada.

- Y yo los extrañaba a ustedes- lo miró a los ojos-. Ya veré como te agradezco todo lo que has hecho por mí.

- Tómalo como el regalo de un amigo…- ella le volvió a sonreír, raramente se sentía algo cohibida a su lado. En otro tiempo hubiese relacionado aquello con sus alborotadas hormonas, pero ahora era extraño.

- Debo ir a avisarle a Harry que me he reintegrado.

- Estuvo como loco toda esta semana sin que nadie lo ayudase, te has vuelto indispensable en este departamento.

- No exageres…- la pelirroja caminó a un lado y dirigió su vista hacia la puerta del jefe.

- Gin…- una mano grande y fría tomó su brazo, ella se giró sorprendida y miró a Dean con ojos grandes.

- Dime…

- ¿Quiéres venir a comer conmigo este mediodía?

- ¿Conmigo?

- Te lo estoy preguntando a ti ¿no?

- No sé si pueda…- Ginevra sonrió suavemente, aquello la había tomado de sorpresa.

- ¿Qué tienes que hacer?

- Debo adelantar el trabajo…

- Harry no te dejará que te sobre esfuerces, además debes comer algo. Tómalo como la invitación de un amigo- Dean le volvió a sonreír y ella asintió con una mueca similar.

- Está bien, pásame a buscar a la hora de la comida.

- No te arrepentirás- de improviso Dean se inclinó hacia ella y le besó la mejilla, Ginevra se llevó una mano a ese lugar, realmente no se esperaba aquello.

Cho extrañamente no estaba sentada frente a su escritorio, tal vez estuviese en el despacho de Harry o tal vez frente a algún espejo retocando su extenso maquillaje. Igualmente no le interesaba, el día había sido muy bueno como para encontrarse con ella, mientras más tiempo pasase, mejor. Ginevra golpeó con suavidad la puerta de Harry, sin embargo nadie le respondió, volvió a golpear esta vez con un poco más de fuerza, pero esta vez alguien le abrió la puerta. Cho se hallaba con unas carpetas en las manos, junto a una falda extremadamente corta y una blusa tremendamente escotada.

- ¿Está muy ocupado Harry?- le preguntó la pelirroja despacio, podía escuchar como Harry al parecer hablaba por teléfono con alguien, y por lo que oía no parecía muy contento.

- Ahora estamos ocupados con unos asuntos querida- la oriental la miró de arriba abajo, deteniendo su mirada en aquellos vaqueros gastados que se había comprado con Hermione.

- Sólo quería avisarle que ya me siento mejor y que me reintegraré al trabajo.

- No te preocupes Wayneman que yo le aviso, ahora si me disculpas…- lentamente comenzó a cerrar la puerta, pero la voz de Harry la detuvo.

- ¿Quién es Cho?

- Nada importante Harry…- le respondió ella con la voz falsamente dulce.

- Como que nadie, si te estás tardando tanto y tenemos que terminar con esos papeles…- Harry se quedó callado y la mirada seria que tenía se iluminó con una sonrisa al ver a la pelirroja en su puerta,

- Hola…- le susurró Ginevra a la vez que Cho se hacía a un lado para dejar pasar a su jefe.

- Gin…- la miró de arriba abajo disfrutando como aquel vaquero se ajustaba a su cadera- ¿Qué haces aquí? Podías tomarte hasta el lunes.

- Ya me siento mejor, y me aburría enormemente estando en casa sin nada que hacer…- Harry sonrió y abrió la puerta haciéndola pasar.

- Pues bienvenida entonces…

- Harry…- Cho lo miró con las carpetas apretadas contra su pecho-. Harry recuerda que tenemos que terminar con estos papeles…

- Cho, ¿no los puedes redactar tú? Tú puedes hacer una letra parecida a la mía, luego yo los firmo. Al fin y al cabo ya sabes lo que tienes que poner…

- Pero…

- Por favor Cho…- le sonrió con sensualidad haciendo sonrojar a la chica.

- Cuando los termine te los traigo- entonces la oriental salió del despacho con una sonrisa enrome en su rostro.

Ginevra se giró a verlo divertido, ni ella se creía la falsedad que había en las palabras de Harry, era impresionante como Cho se conformaba con una simple sonrisa de Harry, tal vez de verdad lo quisiera y no solo fuera un capricho.

- Eres malo…- la pelirroja le sonrió con picardía.

- Se hace lo que se puede…- Harry se encogió de hombros y apoyó su mano en la espalda de Ginevra guiándola hacia uno de los asientos frente al escritorio- Ahora dime tú, ¿cómo es eso de que te sientes mejor?

- Hoy me levanté como nunca, y todos estos días me aburría mucho estando sola en casa, y para no hacer nada, prefería venir y adelantar un poco del trabajo que dejé.

- Si es por eso no había problema, en este tiempo que has estado con nosotros has hecho muchísimo, que faltes unos días no nos harán nada.

- No es el punto, me gusta cumplir con mi trabajo y lo sabes, si te hablé un montón ello.

- Lo sé… Cho me ha vuelto loco estos días con un montón de papeleo que tengo que redactar…

- ¿Cómo es eso que ella redacta por ti?

- Ha hecho un curso, generalmente escribo yo lo que debo firmar, pero para momentos como estos, en donde estoy en apuros dejo que ponga un poco de su talento…

- ¿No es peligroso?

- No…- Harry tomó su taza de café y le dio un sorbo-. Ella lo hace bien, sabe lo que hace. Además pondría en juego su título y su integridad, y confío mucho en ese sentido… Además la firma solo la puedo hacer yo, y eso es lo que le da validez al documento…

- Vaya… jamás había oído hablar de eso…

- Ya sabes como es Cho, como secretaria ejecutiva debe estar al tanto de lo más novedoso en administración del mundo mágico, y ese curso entra en sus expectativas. Rescato de todo eso que es una gran secretaria, muy buena, y que más de una vez ha salvado mi pellejo ejecutivo…- Harry se rascó la cabeza sin darse cuenta, Ginevra veía adorable ese gesto.

- Gracias por las hiervas del otro día, entre tanta cosa me he olvidado de agradecerte…- Harry había llevado a su casa un extraño rejunte de flores y tallos, los había hervido en una cacerola con agua bien caliente y se lo había dado de tomar, el gusto no era el mejor pero le había hecho bastante bien.

- No es nada, igualmente no fue idea mía…- le guiñó un ojo-. Fui a lo de la mamá de Ron y le pedí si me convidaba un poco, es una receta que le pasó una enfermera de Hogwarts, Molly le agregó alguna de sus ideas para darle un mejor sabor y quedó eso, la verdad es que es bastante bueno y efectivo- Ginevra le sonrió con suavidad, siempre eran recetas de su madre las que la hacían sentir mejor.

- Muero de ganas de conocerla…

- Y ella a ti también, le hable bastante al igual que Hermione, ya sabes como es ella, ambos tomamos a Molly como una segunda madre, nuestra madre mágica, la que nos abrió el mundo a todo esto.

- Debe ser adorable…- murmuró con la voz rota.

- Lo es…- la miró-. ¿Te sientes bien?

- Sí…- carraspeó-. Sólo es que la garganta me ha quedado un poco sensible, y si hablo mucho tiempo seguido me comienza a arder.

- ¿Quieres que le pida algo a Cho?

- No, déjala terminar con el trabajo…- sonrió con pereza-. Dime en que te puedo asistir.

- Allí tienes un enorme fichero esperándote…- rió al ver la cara de aburrimiento que ponía ella.

- ¿Cuándo tendré una misión? Soy un auror, no una secretaria Harry…

- Sabes que es peligroso ir a las misiones…

- He estado en varias, sé lo que es cuidarme- no en vano todas las veces que habían huido de ciudad en ciudad con Draco y Bella ella los había cubierto, no era novedad el talento innato que tenía con la magia.

- Sé que conoces, pero no quiero exponer a una mujer…

- Eres un machista…- Ginevra estaba ofendida, no podía creer que él dijera esas cosas, jamás se imaginó que Harry pudiese decir algo así.

- Eres una de las pocas mujeres en el cuartel, así que acostúmbrate- le dijo imponente-. Aquí se hará lo que yo diga Gin, y hablo en serio…- advirtió, el tiempo que había estado con ella era suficiente para conocerla, sabía que era muy capaz, y a la vez algo cabezota. De sólo imaginar que le pasase algo lo hacía temblar.

- No me puedes hacer esto…- le dijo ella mirándolo con pena-. Todas las veces que se fueron con Ronald de misión… ¿por eso no me llevaban no?

- Gin…- Harry puso sus dedos sobre el puente de la nariz, tenía un aspecto cansado-. Yo no quiero que te pase nada, conozco lo suficiente las habilidades que tienes, no te olvides que yo te probé- Ginevra se sonrojó, la palabra probar tenía connotaciones totalmente diferentes a lo que ella pensaba.

- Hazlo de nuevo, por favor Harry. Me gusta, es una forma de experimentar cosas nuevas, tal vez sea totalmente diferente a como era en Australia, pero al menos déjame acompañarte…- no sabía como tratar una situación así, Draco era la única persona que le decía esas cosas, que la protegía y evitaba que estuviese en el campo de batalla.

- Ginevra…

- Por favor…- Ginevra se levantó y se acercó a Harry girando alrededor del escritorio, inclinándose hacia él-. Te prometo hacerte caso en todo lo que me digas, no me puedes negar eso…

Harry la observó detenidamente, cada vez que la veía se convencía aún más de lo linda que era, sus ojos brillantes, su piel nívea y su aroma a flores. Cuando ella se levantó Harry sintió como si un tigre rugiera en sus tripas, pensó que lo iba a besar, es más, deseó que lo besara…_ ¿qué demonios le estaba pasando con esa mujer?_

- Lo voy a pensar…- le respondió tragando saliva nerviosamente, Ginevra le sonrió y se abalanzó sobre él colgándose de su cuello dándole un ruidoso beso en la mejilla.

- Eres un sol…- le susurró ella al oído para luego separarse del chico y volver a su asiento, Harry lo observó colorado, no había podido evitar que sus mejillas tomen ese color característico, la pelirroja lo miró un instante, y luego se reprochó ella misma, _¿por qué lo había besado?_ Cada vez se sentía más apegada a él, y realmente era algo que no le estaba gustando, ella estaba ahí para hacer algo completamente diferente…

- ¿Te sucede algo?- indagó Harry al ver como el rostro de la chica se oscurecía, Ginevra levantó la mirada y lo observó extrañada.

- ¿He dicho algo?

- No, pero parecías estar pensando en algo feo…- ella lo volvió a mirar y sonrió con tristeza.

- No sucede nada, solamente estoy pensando en todo el trabajo que me espera en mi escritorio…

- Ni te imaginas…- Harry observó como ella se levantaba y lo saludaba con la mano, Ginevra se había ido y él se había quedado pensando. Muchas veces, como en ese momento, le hubiese encantado haber aprendido legeremancia así como lo hacía Severus Snape. Aquella pelirroja lo vivía intrigando, sus silencios prolongados y sus recuerdos apagados. Había tantas cosas que no sabía de ella y que le encantaría conocer, solo si simplemente… No, de ello ni pensar, ella era su amiga.

0o0o0o

Ginevra estaba agotada, no veía la hora de que aquel reloj del demonio moviese sus pesadas agujas hasta llegar al doce. ¿Es que acoso el tiempo se había detenido? No era posible que apenas hubiesen pasado dos horas desde que se había puesto a trabajar. Al menos estaba contenta, había adelantado unas cuantas cosas, e incluso había hallado unas interesantes carpetas que había apartado para Bella. Ginevra las observó, eran simplemente dos, una en donde se hablaba de un episodio en Liverpool, y otra en donde hablaban de Bella, un ataque a una pareja en un pequeño pueblo.

Momentos como aquel era en donde se preguntaba si las cosas que hacían eeran las adecuadas. Tanto su señor como Bella le habían dicho que todo eso era por un mundo mejor, que ellos estaban en lo correcto y lo que hacían estaba bien. Ella jamás conoció el otro bando, las cosas que habían vivido y el dolor que sentían. Sabía que toda su familia estaba en contra de Voldemort, sin embargo jamás temió que les pasase algo, se lo habían prometido, se los había hecho jurar una noche en donde quiso volver con su familia, le aterrorizaba que algo les pasase. Su señor le prometió que jamás les haría daño, que jamás los mataría. Y ella le creyó, toda su familia estaba viva, si un montón de veces los había visto en fotos de El Profeta, y otras tantas junto a Harry en diarios de otros lugares. Sin embargo no sabía por qué, pero todo el horror que iba leyendo en cada página hacía que su estómago se apretara. Ella siempre creyó que todo era por una causa justa, que esas personas estaban equivocadas y que atentaban con la vida de todos los magos.

Vamos, si ella misma sufrió la furia de los _muggles_, y aquello la había marcado de por vida. No podía evitar tener miedo al estar cerca de ellos, lo había disimulado bien en ese nuevo trabajo, no por nada había fingido tener fobia a los lugares muy concurridos y lleno de desconocidos. Pero les temía y odiaba lo que hacían con el mundo. Por ello jamás cuestionó lo que Voldemort y Bella hacían, pero nunca fue capaz de llevarlo a cabo, jamás pudo presenciar algo, prefería fingir estar ciega a saber más de aquello. Detestaba la muerte, por más justificada que sea, sin embargo jamás hizo nada para alejarse de aquello. Ella les debía mucho, pero muchas veces en las noches se juzgaba a sí misma por participar de todo eso, de ser testigo, de haber arrastrado a Draco con ella.

Miró sus manos sobre aquellas carpetas, y lentamente las apartó. Ya no más… Bella lo entendería, la conocía y sabía que terminaría entendiendo. Ya con todo lo que le había conseguido era más que suficiente, ¡Por Merlín! Si hasta le había conseguido planos de todo el Ministerio de Magia.

- ¿Qué he hecho?- se interrogó Ginevra tomando su rostro con las manos, _¿por qué dudaba en esos momentos? ¿Qué le estaba pasando?_

- ¿Te sientes bien?- la voz de Harry a su costado le hizo levantar la mirada, el rostro de Harry estaba preocupado.

- Solamente estoy agotada…- su mente pensó a toda marcha una excusa ideal-. Me he atrasado tanto…

- Tu podrás…- Harry le apretó el hombro y ella gimió, le dolía demasiado-. Uh, como estás…

- Toda la semana he estado contracturada.

- Te haré unos masajes- Ginevra negó con la cabeza y trató de tomarle la mano, pero él dándole un pequeño golpe en la suya comenzó a masajear, y la pelirroja se sintió morir.

Sus manos grandes y fuertes sabían lo que hacían, se movían con maestría sobre su duro hombro tensando los músculos y relajándolos a la par. Su cuello agradeció semejante caricia y su pecho se llenó de calor. Harry sabía hacerlo muy bien, no como Draco que era un pelele con esas cosas. Harry sabía exactamente donde tocar y en donde ser frágil. Él sabía lo que ahcía, esas manos debían ser pura dinamita sobre la piel desnuda, sobre su espalda, sobre su estómago, sobre…

Ella se sonrojó, y movió sus dedos sobre el apoyabrazos de su silla. Una sensación dulce se había depositado bajo su estómago, y aquellos lugares en donde de joven había estimulado a base de besos con chicos del colegio habían vuelto a sentir. Esa sensación de electricidad recorriendo cara punto de su piel, ese erizamiento natural del vello de los brazos, esa sensación de humedad en los lugares prohibidos. Estaba excitada, lo sabía, y maldita fuera la hora que aquello pasaba.

Gimió inconscientemente, no quería que aquello pasara, con los ojos cerrados se imaginaba los labios de Harry muy cerca de los suyos, su aliento cálido y varonil como una caricia a sus sentidos, el sabor de su boca y el roce de sus manos en su cintura…

- ¿Ya estás bien?- Ginevra abrió los ojos y lo miró desenfocada.

- Mucho mejor- carraspeó, la voz le había salido ronca. Harry la observaba con los ojos brillantes, acaso se había dado cuenta de lo que sentía, _¿sabría usar legeremancia?_ Se sonrojó y bajó la cabeza,_ ¡Por Merlín que vergüenza!_

- En realidad no vine a hacerte masajes…- apoyó su cadera sobre el escritorio de ella logrando que los sentidos de Ginevra lleguen al límite.

- ¿Qué quieres entonces?- ella prefirió entretenerse colocando aquellas carpetas que había separado nuevamente en su lugar, el pedido de Bella se podía ir al infierno.

- Me ha llamado el secretario del jefe de uno de los departamentos y nos reuniremos a comer este mediodía.

- ¿Y qué tiene?- ella se paró y con las carpetas en mano lo esquivó y caminó hacia los enormes ficheros.

- Sólo que no irá solo, irá con su mujer y creo que me sentiré un poco desorientado si estoy solo.

- Dile a Hermione que te acompañe- ella se giró luego de guardar las carpetas.

- Con el trabajo que tienen…

- ¿Y Astoria?

- No ha vuelto todavía…

- ¿Entonces?- preguntó ella sin captar la intención.

- ¿Me quieres acompañar?

- ¿Yo?- se señaló ella misma.

- No se me ocurre a quien decirle- no le iba a contar que ella fue en la primera que pensó, ni loco le pedía a Hermione o a Astoria algo como eso, no perdería la oportunidad de comer con la pelirroja por nada del mundo.

- Gracias Harry… pero no puedo.

- ¿No puedes?- Harry se desconcertó al oír eso, se imaginaba cualquier respuesta menos esa-. ¿Qué tienes que hacer?

- Ya organicé con alguien para comer.

- Si es con Draco yo puedo hablar con él…

- No es mi primo…- Harry la observó con los ojos oscuros-. Es Dean…- y aquella palabra fue como un cataclismo, jamás le tendría que haber dicho eso.

* * *

Si, lo sé y lo siento, soy la peor del mundo. Lo acabo de terminar y ni lo he corregido, así que espero que no se hayan sorprendido por la infinidad de errores que hay.

Gracias por sus saludos de cumpleaños me han hecho más que feliz.

Ahora sí, me voy.

Cada vez me falta menos para estar completamenete libre, se los quiere.

Jor


	9. Alguien del pasado

**Alguien del pasado.**

- Es hombre, Gin, y los hombres, lamentablemente son histéricos- Astoria luego de decir aquello continuó tomando de su profundo vaso de frappé bien helado.

- Tiene razón, si yo no lo sabré- rió Hermione-. Crecí junto a él y Ron, además de los hermanos de Ron- reiteró-. Y todos son iguales- golpeó la mesa a la vez que cruzaba las piernas-. Cuando algo no les gusta y no saben cómo decirlo, simplemente se enojan.

- ¿Pero por qué se tendría que haber enojado?- preguntó Ginevra saboreando la bebida de su vaso. No podía evitar ir al menos una vez a la semana con Hermione a aquel lugar cálido en donde los frappés de todos los sabores estaban a su disposición. El de canela y menta… simplemente era delicioso. Astoria se había unido con ellas, últimamente estaba poco y nada en Londres, ya que se hallaba reemplazando momentáneamente a una empleada que se había tomado licencia por maternidad, por lo que estaba constantemente viajando de un lugar a otro.

- ¿Lo dices en serio?- le preguntó Hermione.

- Si no fuera así, no me lo estaría preguntando.

- ¿Estás segura que no hiciste nada que lo hiciera enojar?- indagó la rubia acariciando con su dedo el frío sorbete.

- En absoluto, simplemente estábamos bien, tratándonos como siempre. Es más, ese día me había invitado a comer, pero yo tenía otros planes, así que le dije que no, pero que otro día podía ser…

- Espera, espera, espera…- Hermione la detuvo poniéndole una mano sobre la boca- repite eso- Ginevra murmuró algo, pero al tener la mano de su amiga cubriendo sus labios lo único que logró articular fue un extraño sonido.

- Sería mejor si le quitaras la mano Hermione…- añadió Astoria mirándola divertida, Hermione le quitó la mano y la pelirroja la miró con enojo.

- ¿Cómo querías que te respondiera?- Ginevra se concentró pensando en aquel suceso-. Ese día me reincorporé luego de los días que había estado en casa.

- Eso no, cuéntanos de la invitación a comer…- pidió Hermione.

- Bueno, tenía una cena importante y tenía que llevar acompañante, y como no quería ir con Cho, me lo pidió a mí.

- ¿Y por qué le dijiste que no?

- Porque había arreglado con otra persona.

- Para ya…- Hermione se inclinó hacia delante mirándola directamente-. ¿Con quién ibas a comer?

- Con Dean Thomas- se encogió de hombros quitándole importancia.

- Yo no lo puedo creer…- Astoria miró a Hermione y le hizo un extraño gesto con la mano-. No puedo creer que no se de cuenta.

- ¿De qué cosa?

- Querida- Hermione le sonrió con picardía-. Es más que obvio lo que sucede, simplemente Harry está celoso de Dean, a Harry le gustas- Ginevra sintió como el calor inundaba sus mejillas haciéndola sonrojar.

- ¿Y tú cómo lo sabes?

- Con lo que nos has contado está más que afirmado. Ya me resultaba extraño ese cariño tan intenso que te había tomado, si está muerto por ti.

- No creo, me hubiese dado cuenta.

- Pero no te diste cuenta.

- Siempre supe cuando un hombre andaba detrás de mí.

- Pues parece que tu instinto falló esta vez- Ginevra se quedó en silencio pensando en las palabras de Hermione. Es que había estado tan metida con el plan de Bellatrix, que simplemente se le había pasado por alto aquello. Las pruebas estaban allí, el tiempo que estaban pasando juntos, su enojo con ella y sus gritos sin sentido. Eran los signos, eran más claros que el agua de manantial. Y ella no se había percatado, ¡Que tonta!

- ¿Y ahora qué hago?- susurró en voz alta sin imaginarlo.

- ¿A ti te gusta?

- ¿Qué?- Ginevra miró a Hermione con una ceja arqueada.

- Si te gusta... de acuerdo a lo que respondas, deberías hacer cosas diferentes.

- ¿Cómo qué?

- Si no te gusta, ve, se lo dices y ya. En cambio si te sientes atraída por mi amigo, ¡sedúcelo! Hace casi una semana que no te da ni la hora, pero yo lo he visto muy interesado en lo que haces en todo momento, y más aún cuando Dean está hablando contigo- le guiñó un ojo.

- Deberías prepararte para la fiesta de cumpleaños de Hermione, aprovechando que adelantamos la fecha del festejo, deberías usar esa noche para hablar este tema- acotó Astoria raspando el fondo de su vaso con una larga cuchara.

- Por supuesto, eso siempre y cuando te guste mi amigo ¿a ti te gusta?

- Yo…

- Sí que te gusta- volvió a añadir Astoria-. Te he visto como lo miras, como lo tratas. Además, no por nada estarías tan preocupada- Ginevra se la quedó mirando algo extrañada.

¿A ella le gustaba? Era algo que no se había planteado del todo. Sabía que algo diferente le pasaba con él. Sabía que con Dean se divertía pero que no era lo mismo que con Harry. Y sabía además que no debería enamorarse de él, su misión así lo requería. Ella en ese momento se encontraba en una cruenta encrucijada sin saber qué hacer. Por un lado, debería seducirlo y romperle el corazón, y por otro quería estar a su lado y disfrutar con él.

Ya no se robaba los informes del cuartel. Con los que tenía era más que suficiente. Deseaba hablar con Bellatrix, hacerla recapacitar. Esos días de paz que estaba viviendo eran los más relajantes que había vivido jamás en su vida. Draco estaba radiante, el color ceniciento de su rostro estaba pasando a ser rosado, y estaba ganando peso, el cual realmente le sentaba muy bien. Encontraba a su mejor amigo más divertido, con más ánimos que nunca, y realmente le agradaba. No quería volver a viajar por el mundo huyendo de todos. No quería romper lo que había logrado en aquel lugar, las amistades que había hecho, el cariño que obtuvo.

Tal vez costase, tal vez se enojarían mucho con ella cuando supiesen quien era de verdad. Pero trataría de hacerlos recapacitar, y si no querían saber nada de ella, se las rebuscaría para obtener el perdón. Añoraba estar con su familia al completo. Quería volver a ser lo que era, a pesar de que seguramente unas cuantas personas se lo echarían en cara. Debería hablar con Draco, se dijo camino al departamento que compartía con su amigo.

Esa tarde Draco había llegado temprano a la casa. Ni bien lo vio, le sonrió con suavidad y se sentó a su lado en el enorme sofá de la sala. Él escuchaba la radio mágica, esa nueva costumbre era constante en ellos últimamente, cuando viajaban junto a los mortífagos no se les permitía escuchar música, todo era oscuro y triste, completamente diferente a lo que era en ese momento.

- Necesito hablar contigo de algo serio, Draco…

- Ya me parecía a mí, me lo venía venir- Draco se estiró sobre el sillón y dejó que su amiga se recostara en su pecho.

- Me siento tan confundida…

- Háblame de ello- le pidió acariciando los fríos brazos de la pelirroja mientras ella guardaba silencio.

- Estoy cansada de todo esto…- él asintió comprendiendo a lo que ella se refería-. Cada día que pasa me pregunto más veces si lo que hicimos fue lo correcto- suspiró pensando en las palabras-. Al vivir de esta manera, tan pacífica y tranquila, sin tener que viajar de un lado a otro huyendo con todas nuestras cosas. Ni viviendo constantemente alertados por si el Ministerio nos encontraba. Por primera vez estoy en paz en tanto tiempo, y cada día me lamento aún más por todo lo que te obligué a hacer…

- Tú no me obligaste…- Draco le apretó la espalda besando su cabeza-. Yo lo hice por ti, era lo que yo quería, porque te quiero, y en ese momento era lo que necesitabas. No lo lamentes cielo…- pasó su mano por su mejilla y la tomó del mentón obligándola a mirarlo a los ojos-. Si ahora quieres dejar todo atrás, yo estoy de acuerdo. Tú mejor que nadie sabes que realmente no me sentía a gusto con ellos.

- Lo siento…

- Ahora el problema es otro, ¿cómo se lo diremos a Bella?

- No sé…- Ginevra enterró su rostro en el cuello de Draco-. Se enojará mucho, pero lo debe entender…

- Haremos que lo entienda, no dejaremos que nos arrastre con su odio.

- Perdimos tanto… si simplemente cuando todo acabó hubiésemos vuelto…

- No podíamos, nos hubiesen encerrado apenas hubiéramos pisado el suelo londinense.

- ¿Cómo aclararemos todo?

- No lo sé…- ella gimió sintiendo como algo frío surcaba su espalda-. Creo que lo mejor será esperar…

- Sabes que tenemos plazo hasta Navidad.

- Hay que evitar que ella ataque al Ministerio. Yo no le dí más informes, me ha mandado varias lechuzas quejándose por eso.

- Algo inventaremos… cuando llegue el momento- Draco la abrazó aún más como intentando protegerla. Sabía que lo que se avecindaba sería complicado, sabía que su condenada tía se pondría imposible y haría mil cosas para evitarlo. Pero él lo haría por su amiga, siempre había sido todo por ella, porque era la única que lograba hacerlo sonreír en esos días de soledad en aquel frío colegio, era la única que había despertado el cariño en lo más profundo de su corazón, ella había llenado su vida de alegría, y él siempre se lo iba a deber.

- ¿Los aurores creerán en nuestro arrepentimiento?- se preguntó ella con un tono de voz preopcupado.

- No lo sé, pero pase lo que pase… estaremos juntos- Ginevra asintió notando como una lágrima caía por su mejilla-. Haz vuelto…

- ¿Qué cosa?

- Que Ginny ha vuelto aquí- posó la mano en el pecho de ella y le sonrió-. Vuelves a ser la niña de la que me enamoré de chico, los miedos se están alejando, y me alegra tanto…

- No lo puedo creer…- las pesadillas realmente se estaban esfumando, y recién se percataba de ello, sin embargo Ginny pensó que siempre en el fondo de su corazón habría un pequeño agujero, en donde todos sus temores vivirían latentes.

- ¿Te gusta no?- indagó Draco de repente.

- ¿Quién?

- Potter.

- Nada que ver…

- A mí no me puedes engañar Ginny…- la regañó acariciándole la mejilla-. Háblame de él…

- No…

- Anda…- Ginny lo miró un momento y le sonrió con suavidad.

- Es tan extraño…- murmuró acercándose más al cuerpo del chico, pidiendo su calor-. Cuando llegamos me imaginé encontrarme con una persona fría y sin escrúpulos. Pero luego, con el paso del tiempo me dí cuenta que era todo lo contrario, alguien cálido y bueno- se detuvo un momento mirando sus manos-. Comprendí que había mucha mentira en las supuestas verdades que nos hicieron creer, entendí que nuestro señor no era tan bueno, y que realmente hizo mucho daño. Yo siempre le voy a estar agradecida…- lo miró nerviosa-. Por aquello, ya sabes. Pero hizo mucho daño, sufrió tanta gente…

- Que ciegos que fuimos ¿no?

- Tal vez quisimos serlo…- Ginny suspiró-. No lo sé, pero si pudiese volver el tiempo atrás…

- No podemos.

- Lo sé…- se alejó de su amigo y se paró-. Vamos a la cocina, te prepararé algo rico de comer- e intentando de todas maneras olvidar el miedo por unos momentos, Ginny cocinó para su amigo, como lo hacía siempre que estaba triste.

o0o0o

Creyó estar soñando, unos ruidos extraños molestaban su descanso, hasta que perezosa abrió los ojos encontrándose con Bellatrix buscando entre sus libros de la biblioteca.

- ¿Qué estás buscando?- indagó inquieta, le molestaba que estuviese ahí.

- Siento haberte despertado Ginevra, busco unos papeles, unas cartas. Creo que lo metí en uno de estos libros, ¿recuerdas?

- Ya sé cual…- Ginny se envolvió en su bata de dormir y bostezando tomó un viejo libro de una de las puntas de la estantería-. Toma- le entregó uno de ellos, de esos feos con las tapas rotas y corridas. Bellatrix se lo había dado en Australia para que lo guardase, realmente aquel día se había prácticamente borrado de su cabeza.

- Pensé que se había perdido en la mudanza.

- ¿Y se puede saber qué es?

- Cosas viejas, que no tienen importancia- Ginny frunció el ceño, seguro que era importante.

- ¿Desayunas con nosotros?- indagó la pelirroja sabiendo que aceptaría.

- ¿Cocinarás tú?

- Como siempre…- salió de la habitación y cerró la puerta del cuarto de Draco, dejaría que el chico durmiera un poco más.

- Explícame eso de los informes…- Ginny se sobresaltó al sentirla detrás suyo.

- Solo…- carraspeó mientras sus manos abrían el grifo del agua-. Han contratado a otra persona para hacer el trabajo, no era lo que yo debía hacer. Me han quitado la llave, no pude hacer una copia, tiene ese hechizo incopiable, ya sabes…

- Igualmente con todo lo que nos has conseguido tendría que alcanzar… ¿y que tal todo con Potter?

- Nada nuevo…- dejó la vieja tetera de metal sobre el fuego esperando a que se calentara. Tomó unos huevos y los partió dentro de un tazón.

- ¿Haz hecho lo que te he dicho?

- Sí… pero parece que está muy enamorado de su secretaria, costará un poco…

- Confío en tus encantos, querida… ¡que bien huele eso!

- Espera a que esté listo.

En medio de aquella preparación en donde los nervios de Ginny estaban a punto de estallar, Bellatrix se disculpó yendo al baño, ocasión perfecta para la pelirroja. Con cuidado se acercó a la mesa en donde la morocha había dejado los papeles que tanto había buscado, Ginny se había olvidado completamente de ellos, con todo el tema de la mudanza y el casi mes y medio que le siguió después… Sin embargo, sospechaba que realmente era importante ver lo que había allí.

Era un mapa, pero no cualquier mapa. Lo reconocía claramente, era el mapa que Voldemort había utilizado el día que atacaron aquel lugar. Reconocería ese bosque en donde fuera, aquel día en donde vio como Harry Potter moría y volvía a resucitar, ese castillo que tantas veces creyó que iba a conocer, terminando yendo a un lugar completamente distinto. Era el mapa de Hogwarts, y realmente no le gustaba nada aquello. Sin embargo una voz a su lado lo sobresaltó.

- Hola Gin…- Draco no pudo terminar su nombre porque un bostezo se lo impidió.

- Draco, ten cuidado que Bellatrix está en casa- le dijo en un susurro mientras acomodaba el pergamino tal y como estaba.

- ¿Dónde?

- Aquí estoy querido- la mujer estaba detrás de él-. Tanto tiempo sin verte sobrino…

- Sí tanto tiempo…- el rubio hizo una mueca de desagrado y se sentó en una de las sillas.

- ¿Crees que te falta mucho, Ginevra?

- No, este es el último. ¿Estás muy apurada?

- Tengo unas cuantas cosas que hacer…

- ¿Qué cosas?

- Pronto te enterarás…- sonrió suavemente-. ¡Que delicia!- exclamó comiendo uno de los crepés con jalea de Ginny.

Ginny sintió como cada músculo de su espalda se tensaba, sabía que su humor estaba irritado. ¿Cómo no estarlo? Seguro que Bella tenía pensado atacar el colegio, habiendo tantos pequeños inocentes en aquel lugar. ¿Pero que podía hacer? Pensó en contárselo a Harry, ¿pero como se habría enterado ella de eso?

En ese momento por primera vez sintió una enorme repugnancia hacia la desprolija mujer que se hallaba comiendo a su lado. Aquellos niños no habían hecho nada en absoluto. Ella no podía permitir que eso pasara. Cuando Bella se fue, inmediatamente corrió a su cuarto a vestirse para ir al trabajo, tenía que hacer algo, y urgente. Ya vería si podía convencer a Harry de aumentar la seguridad en el colegio.

o0o0o

Las manos le temblaban al llegar al segundo piso. ¿Cómo demonios hablaría con Harry? Para peor, el humor del chico era más vil que el de un dragón enojado. Sin embargo un movimiento diferente había en el lugar, algo estaba pasando, y los sucesos de esa mañana con Bellatrix le daba muy mala espina.

- ¿Qué sucede?- preguntó tomando el brazo de uno de sus compañeros.

- Se ha filtrado información de que habrá un atentado.

- ¿Dónde?- indagó conociendo la respuesta.

- Hogwarts- Ginny miró la puerta de la oficina de Harry y con el corazón latiendo a mil por hora comenzó a caminar.

Simplemente no podía estar pasando aquello, pensó mientras desviaba su camino hacia los vestuarios, debía vestirse y prepararse para la batalla. Tomó rápidamente la ropa más cómoda que usaba para entrenar, aquella calza oscura y esa remera larga, se calzó con zapatillas de correr y se colocó la capa oscura encima. Guardó presurosa la varita en su antebrazo, se recogió el cabello en una coleta bien alta y con decisión se dirigió a la oficina de Harry, debía conocer los detalles de la operación.

Entró sin llamar a la puerta, la situación realmente no le dejaba pensar en cortesías en es momento. Harry se hallaba de espaldas, mirando por la ventana mientras se abrochaba una oscura túnica por el frente.

- ¿Quién…?- él se dio vuelta y se calló al observar a la pelirroja allí-. ¿Qué quieres?- le preguntó de manera brusca.

- Quiero saber qué es lo que haremos…

- Tú no harás nada…- respondió mirándola de arriba abajo-. No hace mucho que has ingresado y no creo conveniente que vayas con nosotros…- agregó tomando la varita que se hallaba en la mesa.

- No puedes estar hablando en serio…- siseó ella endureciendo su mirada.

- Muy en serio, no quiero ponerte en riesgo…

- Pero Harry…- se quejó.

- Basta- Harry pasó por su lado atinando a salir de la oficina cuando ella lo tomó de la capa y con una enorme fuerza lo arrastró hacia dentro-. ¡Pero suéltame…!- con un movimiento quitó la mano de ella de su ropa y la miró con enojo.

- Yo también trabajo aquí por si no te habrás dado cuenta, estoy en todo mi derecho de participar esta vez…- reclamó suavemente.

- Pero no voy a permitir que lo hagas- le dijo él levantando la voz.

- ¿Quién te crees que eres?- indagó Ginny indignada.

- Tu jefe, y estás bajo mi mando Ginevra.

- ¡No!- se alejó de él quedando de espaldas-. Yo iré con ustedes, aunque tenga que aparecerme con mis propios medios- en un acceso de ira empujó a Harry hacia el escritorio y se dispuso a salir del lugar, el chico la tomó bruscamente del brazo y la atrajo hacia sí, tomándole los hombros con las manos.

- No irás a ningún lado- siseó él con aire amenazador.

- ¡No me toques!- ella volvió a empujarlo pero fue en vano-. Tú no entiendes, esos niños pueden estar en peligro, yo puedo ayudar, sabes que estoy capacitada…

- No te quiero arriesgar…

- ¡No lo harás! Por favor Harry, sé que estás enojado conmigo, no sé por qué, pero déjame ayudarte en esto…- le acarició el brazo con suavidad bajando su mano hacia la mano del chico-. Por favor…- Harry miró los dedos de ella enredándose con los suyos y sintió como algo cálido invadía su pecho. Nunca había sentido algo así, el deseo de protegerla, haberla visto preparada para la batalla le había puesto los pelos de punta. Pero creía conocerla bien por lo que la veía capaz de aparecerse por sí sola en el colegio, era preferible tenerla vigilada a su lado.

- Está bien, vendrás conmigo, pero acatarás todo lo que te diga…- le advirtió mirándola a los ojos.

- Lo que tu digas…- ella le sonrió con sinceridad-. Gracias.

Ginny notó como Harry le quería decir algo más, sin embargo la miró intensamente por unos segundos y luego salió de la oficina, dejando tras de si una aura extraña, como maligna. Realmente estaba enfadado con ella.

Cuando Ginny salió de la oficina, el revuelo del cuartel era aún peor, ahora Hermione estaba abrazando a Ron por el cuello pidiéndole que se cuide. Le hubiese gustado decirle a a su amiga que a Ron no le iba a suceder nada, que ella lo iba a cuidar. ¿Pero que justificativo tendría? Se llevaba bien con Ron, pero sabía que él impedía que se acercarse mucho, dudaba que se hubiese creído ese inmenso parecido que tenía ella con su hermana, ¡si eran la misma persona!

- Ginny…- dijo una voz a su espalda, Draco también había ido hacia allí.

- No me llames así, Draco…- susurró acercándose.

- Lo siento… de la impresión no me dí cuenta…- la miró preocupado-. ¿Irás?

- Sí… haré todo lo posible por evitar que les haga daño- observó la seriedad de su amigo y le acarició el rostro con la mano.

- Ten cuidado por favor… si solamente pudiese ir…

- Sabes que estoy preparada- le dijo tomando su mano-. Tú quédate tranquilo, confía en mí- besó los dedos de Draco y le sonrió suavemente mientras lo abrazaba-. Te quiero…

- Yo también te quiero- Draco la apretó a su cuerpo cerrando los ojos. Ginny en cambió los abrió y miró a un pequeño grupo de compañeros que estaban alejados, Harry estaba con ellos, y la estaba mirando. Una mueca extraña, como enfadada, celada, no sabría decirlo. Pero esa mirada la hizo sonrojar y separarse de su amigo. No quería empeorar las cosas, ¡y odiaba que la vea así!

Luego de unos minutos que para Ginny parecieron años, se dirigieron hacia la sala de entrenamientos, allí los esperaba un translador con forma de zapato. Harry lo levantó en sus manos e instó a todo el equipo que lo tocara. De repente todo cambió de colores y Ginny sintió como algo pesado y duro tiraba de su estómago hacia delante, causándole una sensación angustiosa en su cabeza. Ella cerró los ojos y se dejó llevar hasta que sintió que sus pies al fin habían tocado tierra firme.

Él lugar de aparición tenía la imagen de ser un pueblo, de lejos Ginny cuando abrió los ojos pudo ver al castillo a unos pocos kilómetros, de seguro ese lugar era Hogsmeade, era la primera vez que estaba allí, una euforia se apoderó de ella y miró lo más disimulado que pudo las marquesinas de los comercios. Siempre soñó con ir allí, tal vez no de esa manera, pero era algo que tenía pendiente, así como entrar alguna vez a ese enorme castillo.

- La directora de Hogwarts, la profesora McGonagall ha dispuesto un medio de transporte para nosotros. Ingresaremos como visitantes y luego nos desplegaremos en el interior. ¿Alguna pregunta?- Harry, al ver que nadie contestaba asintió-. Bien, tomaremos aquellos carruajes que están allí- dijo señalando unos carros cerrados, tirados por unos animales algo extraños.

- ¿Qué animales son esos?- preguntó Ginny cuando Harry y Ron pasaron a su lado.

- Son threstals…- contestó el morocho automáticamente, pero al instante la miró extrañado- ¿cómo es posible que los veas?- increpó.

- Porque tengo ojos… ¿cómo quieres qué lo vea?- inquirió con ironía.

- No es por eso…

- ¿Entonces?- Ginny subió al carro ayudada de Harry, junto a Ron y a otros tres compañeros más.

- Estos animales pueden ser vistos por personas que tuvieron una experiencia cercana a la muerte, es decir…- se quedó pensando-… que hayan visto la muerte.

- Oh…- Ginny guardó silencio pensando en las pocas personas que había visto morir, inmediatamente el recuerdo de unos _muggles _se posó en su cabeza haciéndola temblar.

- Nunca son agradables ¿no?- murmuró Ron-. Pero lamentablemente he visto mucho de esas…- estiró las piernas.

- Odio eso…- dijo Harry.

Luego el carruaje se tornó en silencio. Solamente el repiqueteo de las ruedas de madera del carruaje sonaba sobre el pedrusco camino. El movimiento incómodo de un lado hacia otro era exasperante, cada dos por tres terminaba encima de Harry, aspirando su perfume o bien, sintiendo su calor. Era imposible no estar tan cerca, realmente eran demasiados para aquel carruaje. De seguro estaba diseñado para niños, no para personas adultas como ellos. Ginny suspiró llevando un mechón de cabello que se le había soltado del recogido. Simplemente era imposible mantenerlo en su lugar. Draco siempre le decía que su cabello era lo más lindo que tenía, liso y suave como la seda, pero ella muchas veces lo retrucaba diciéndole que nunca lo podía peinar en un lugar, que siempre que se hacía algo, se terminaba desarmando, y que su color era terrible, ¡horrible!

Sin embargo sus cavilaciones se esfumaron de la cabeza al cruzar un enorme portón. Miró a su lado y vio a Harry y a su hermano sonriendo con admiración. Para ellos había sido su segundo hogar, según lo que Harry le había contado, y volver era como estar otra vez en casa. Cuando el carro se detuvo, inmediatamente comenzaron a bajar. Ginny no pudo evitar admirar la majestuosidad de aquel castillo, con las ventanas brillando por la luz de cada habitación, con ese aroma a magia que inundaba sus fosas nasales trasportándola a cuando era pequeña y su sueño era asistir a aquel colegio.

- ¡Harry!- un hombre gigante se había acercado a ellos y abrazaba al morocho con entusiasmo, luego hacía lo mismo con Ron pronunciando su nombre. Al parecer eran viejos conocidos.

- Hagrid… ¿cómo has estado tanto tiempo?

- Tú sabes, por aquí, por allí...- sonrió con entusiasmo-. ¡Es mi último año! Simplemente no lo puedo creer, y todo gracias a ustedes…

- Te lo merecías, luego de haber sido expulsado tan injustamente- Ron le golpeó el brazo con cariño-. Hermione está muy orgullosa de ti, no para de repetir tu nombre- rió-. Encima con unos de los mejores promedios, ¡Gran alumno el que se ha echado Hogwarts!

Cuando todo en el mundo mágico había vuelto a la normalidad, muchas cosas ocultas comenzaron a aclararse. Aquellas personas culpadas erróneamente fueron redimidas y revalorizadas en la memoria de toda la comunidad mágica. La imagen de Sirus Black fue limpiada estrepitosamente, al igual que la de muchos otros, señalados equivocadamente. Hermione intervino en la restricción de magia para con Hagrid, todos los hechos habían demostrado que él era inocente de aquella muerte hacía tantos años, además, eso sumado al excelente trabajo y la formidable ayuda que había brindado, todo cerraba en una nueva oportunidad: terminar los estudios en Hogwarts de una vez por todas.

Hagrid en un principio lo había rechazado, él se sentía muy a gusto con su trabajo de guardabosques, ya que el cuidado de criaturas mágicas había sido repuesto a su anterior profesor. Sin embargo las palabras de Hermione terminaron convenciéndolo, McGonagall aseguró su puesto, podía ser el guardabosque y estudiante a la vez. Podría tener su nueva varita hecha por el propio Ollivander y tener su título de mago. Y luego de pasado el tiempo, al fin estaba terminando, sería un orgullo para todo el colegio. Ni hablar lo que hubiese pensado Dumbledore de ello, estaría simplemente encantado.

- ¿Sabes en dónde está McGonagall, Hagrid?- indagó Harry al semigigante.

- Los espera en el vestíbulo- le sonrió a la pelirroja-. Pasen por favor…- les abrió la puerta del castillo y dejó pasar a todas las personas allí presentes.

Ginny se sintió impresionada, el suelo, las paredes... y ella que pensaba que Durmstrang era majestuoso con sus piedras heladas y húmedas con el suelo muchas veces congelado. Hogwarts era mágico, que obviamente lo era de por sí, era imponente, irradiaba belleza a los ojos de todos, con las exquisitas pinturas con sus personajes moviéndose de un lado a otro, con aquella enorme escalera, y aquel suelo de fina piedra. Una mujer vestida de túnica larga y prolija, con un rodete estricto, anteojos redondos y una expresión bondadosa los miraba con una sonrisa.

- Profesora McGonagall…- susurró Harry verdaderamente emocionado.

- Siempre es bueno tenerlos por aquí muchachos… Hogwarts no es lo mismo sin ustedes- sin embargo su mirada afectuosa hacia Harry y Ron se tornó preocupada-. ¿Pero qué es lo que sucede? No entiendo el por qué de la urgencia, Potter, tú sabes que no era necesario ser tan extremista…

- No la hubiese molestado si no hubiese sido urgente. Unos aurores infiltrados en el viejo círculo de Voldemort nos han advertido de un posible ataque esta trade- la mujer se llevó una mano a la boca y lo miró con horror.

- ¿Qué haremos?

- No se asuste, sabemos que se hayan totalmente debilitados desde que Voldemort está con ellos- un estremecimiento hizo temblar a la mujer-. Sin embargo lo tendremos controlado, ahora nos encargaremos de escudar el castillo y luego esperaremos el ataque.

- ¿Qué hago con los alumnos? Ellos se preocuparán mucho…

- Simplemente ocúpese de que se mantengan en sus salas comunes y que no salgan de allí bajo ningún motivo. No queremos que haya ningún herido…- McGonagall lo miró con admiración y asintió vigorosamente.

- Como tú digas Potter… hablaré con los jefes de las casas y organizaremos todo. Saben que cualquier cosa que necesiten, todo el personal del colegio está a la disposición de ustedes…- la mirada de la mujer recorrió el resto de los integrantes deteniéndose un momento en Ginny-. ¿Yo a usted no la conozco?

- En absoluto profesora- Ginny sintió como su corazón latía desenfrenado-. Es la primera vez que piso este colegio.

- Me recuerdas a alguien…- de reojo miró a Ron con especulación.

- A pesar de ser pelirroja, no tiene nada que ver con mi familia, profesora McGonagall- dijo Ron.

- Es extraño no relacionar esa cualidad con tu familia, Weasley- le sonrió a Ginny-. ¡Muy bien! Mejor me pongo en camino así ultimo los detalles.

Luego todo sucedió muy rápido, Ginny utilizó todo el repertorio de hechizos que tenía rodeando el castillo, ella los sabía, si decenas de veces los había hecho para ocultarse de los aurores del Ministerio, su señor siempre le había dicho que eran sumamente importantes, y de vital implicancia a la hora de ocultarse. Por ello había corrido con suerte, ella realmente era buena en encantamientos y también en defensa. Una vez terminados todos los conjuros volvió a entrar al castillo, buscaba a Harry, debía preguntarle unos detalles; no podía evitar sentirse nerviosa. No dudaba que saliera todo bien, los ataques que siempre planeaba Bella no eran muy buenos, la inteligencia y el poder de mando lo llevaba Voldemort.

Ginny se detuvo ¿por qué no lo había pensado así antes? Era claro, estaba a la vista. Siempre estaban huyendo, y ningún plan era exitoso. Jamás había salido algo como esperaban, y ella confiaba en que sí… Una alegria inexplicable la invadió, debía sentirse mal, pero estaba feliz. Bellatrix no podría hacer lo que quería y nadie saldría dañado. Era extraño, pero el saber que neutralizarían todos sus intentos de hacer daño, la invadía de felicidad. Sin embargo unos pasos a su espalda la dejaron lívida al voltearse.

- ¿Espera a alguien?- dijo una voz.

- Solamente estoy buscando a Harry Potter, mi jefe…- susurró girándose abriendo enormemente los ojos, Severus Snape estaba frente suyo, luego de cinco años.

* * *

Perdón por la espera, recién terminado aquí está para ustedes. Aprovecharé estas vacaciones para escribir, y escribir, y escribir. Una vez que comience nuevamente a cursar me tendrán poco y nada por aquí. Por eso quiero adelantar lo más que pueda.

Realmente no me convence el capítulo, pero es unevitable que lo haya escrito, hay cosas clave y detalles que tanto Ginny como Draco van entendiendo y realmente se dan cuenta de cual es el lado que le corresponde, lo cual en el futuro les traerá problemas. Pero no adelantaré nada, perdería la gracia.

Ahora me pondré al día con Sálvame la vida, que realmente me está costando muchísmo escribir, para quienes siguen la historia saben que Harry está pasando por un estado crítico de la enfermedad y realmente cuesta mucho concentrarse. Pero mi idea es tenerla terminada lo antes posible.

Espero sus comentarios lindos, darán a esta chica más ánimo para escribir.

Besos, Jor.


	10. En Hogwarts

**En Hogwarts.**

Ginny se quedó de piedra, como si le hubiesen arrojado un enorme balde agua muy helada en la cabeza, o bien con la actitud de una víctima de un poderoso _Petrificus Totalus. _Era como un sueño, no sabía definirlo como bueno o malo, era difícil. Ver a aquel hombre en frente suyo le traía al recuerdo momentos agradables, momentos de decepción, y un millón de momentos más que habían compartido. ¿Qué le diría? ¿Cómo hablaría? Después de tanto tiempo jamás creyó volver a verlo así, tan cercano.

- Severus…- susurró sintiendo algo inexplicable en su interior.

- ¿Qué haces aquí?- preguntó él acercándose, con aquellos ojos oscuros muy abiertos de la impresión.

- Yo…- Ginny no podía hablar, sentía la boca seca y la lengua pegada al paladar-. No sé que decir...- murmuró con la voz rota. Severus la miró y las comisuras de sus labios se curvaron casi imperceptiblemente.

- Ha pasado mucho tiempo, Ginevra- Ginny lo miró y se acercó levemente.

- ¿Por qué lo hiciste?- indagó ella de improviso-. ¿Por qué?- verdaderamente se hallaba dolida.

- Tenía que hacerlo, era mi deber.

- Jamás estuviste de nuestro lado ¿no? Bella tenía razón…- bajó la vista y se sintió pequeña, aquello no se lo esperaba.

- ¡No la nombres!- le gritó encolerizado-. No quiero saber nada de esa maldita mujer.

- ¿Pero por qué?- reiteró ella.

- ¿Qué haces en el castillo?- volvió a preguntar Severus evadiendo sus preguntas. Ginny lo miró con los ojos brillantes a punto de llorar, como pudo aspiró un poco de aire llenando sus doloridos pulmones por la emoción e intentó calmarse.

- Yo cuidaré el castillo.

- ¿Cómo?- Severus frunció el seño-. ¿Puedes explicarte?

- Es largo…- suspiró-. Todo es parte de algo- movió sus manos buscando darle una explicación-. Ya sabes, esas cosas extrañas. Y ahora estoy cuidando este castillo para que nada malo les pase a los niños- lo miró a los ojos y le sonrió con ternura-. Severus… debemos hablar.

- Sí… me debes decir que es lo qué estás haciendo. ¡Te pueden descubrir!- captando parte de ese algo.

- No lo han hecho…- se encogió de hombros-. Y si así lo hicieran, creo que sería lo mejor.

- Vamos a hablar a mi despacho, allí estaremos tranquilos- le pidió con suavidad estirando el brazo.

- Espera… te pido que no me delates, ahora no. Yo te juro, te juro que no quiero saber más nada con ellos…- Ginny se acercó a Severus-. Simplemente, a pesar de que al principio era un plan desastroso, ahora yo no quiero más, no quiero saber nada con ellos. Quiero volver y vivir esta paz.

- Lo harás… si yo pude, tú podrás. Nunca le has hecho daño a nadie, Ginevra, no debes tener miedo.

Ginny asintió notando como un enorme peso se aligeraba en su espalda. En los días de encierro, en donde la última batalla estaba llegando a su fin, Severus fue uno de sus compañeros más preciados. No solían hablar mucho, pero compartían largas horas en silencio, leyendo diferentes historias o simplemente mirando el fuego de una chimenea. Ginny sabía que él era diferente, era tranquilo y para nada se parecía a los demás mortífagos que había en el lugar. Alguna vez él comentó el inmenso parecido que tenía con una vieja amiga de la infancia, y a partir de ese momento procuraron hablar, un poco más. Ginny a su lado se sentía tranquila, a pesar de no verlo sonreír y preguntarse constantemente el por qué de ese rictus amargo en sus labios, siempre había sido agradable con ella y cuando él se reveló contra Voldemort, sintió que había perdido un viejo amigo.

Verlo ahora después de tanto tiempo, era un golpe a su corazón, ella lo conocía como era realmente. Sabía que no la delataría a pesar de pertenecer al bando enemigo, a la cual estaba encomendada, para su disgusto. Se mordió el labio con nerviosismo, tenía tantas cosas que preguntarle y a la vez se hallaba nerviosa, esperaba que el supiera guardar su secreto. Confiaba en que así lo haría, o al menos eso esperaba del hombro que ella había conocido hace tantos años. Tal vez el Severus de ahora era diferente, no lo sabía, pero rogaba que no fuera así.

- ¡Ginevra!- exclamó la voz de Harry, unos pasos delataban que de a poco se estaba acercando a ellos.

- Harry- Ginny miró con alarma a Severus y éste le hizo un gesto con el rostro, pidiéndole tranquilidad.

- Te estaba buscando- se detuvo al verla junto a aquel hombre-. Snape- lo saludó con una inclinación de cabeza.

- Potter- devolvió Severus la gracia amargamente-. Me he encontrado con esta señorita en el camino, lo anda buscando- sonrió imperceptiblemente-. Le pido que no pierda sus mujeres por allí, no querrá que alguien se las robe.

Ginny sintió como el calor inundaba sus mejillas, además de unas enormes ganas de pegarle por haberle dicho eso a Harry.

- Procuraré no hacerlo- respondió Harry con suavidad.

- Eso espero, porque usted no querrá que le pase nada.

- Claro que no- Ginny los miraba uno a otro, no pudiendo creer que hablaran así de ella estando presente.

- Entonces yo no tengo más nada que hacer aquí- Snape inclinó la cabeza hacia Ginny y desapareció entre los pasillos del castillo ondeando su capa oscura.

- Te estaba buscando- le dijo Harry acercándose a ella-. ¿No me habías prometido que ibas a acatar mis órdenes?

- Yo entré para preguntarte qué hacer- respondió en un siseo-. No hace falta que seas tan duro conmigo, Harry.

- Es que estas situaciones me hacen alterar los nervios- se pasó una mano por el cabello despeinándose aún más-. Me molesta no saber nada, ni a qué hora van a atacar o por qué ala del castillo lo harán.

- Debes estar tranquilo- le dijo despacio ella-, si demuestras tu fortaleza, todo saldrá bien. Además se hallan debilitados, seguro que es un plan descabellado y sin bases firmes.

- Lo sé, pero siento terror al imaginar que gente inocente puede morir- respondió él sentándose en uno de los bancos de madera que había en el vestíbulo-. Es exasperante- Ginny comprendió a lo que apuntaban sus palabras.

- Algún día quiero que me cuentes- Harry la miró-. Quiero que me digas como fue todo, como lo sentiste. Habrá sido muy duro vivir ese momento, con tanto odio alrededor.

Harry, entendiendo a lo que se refería, asintió.

- No me preguntes por qué, pero al hablar contigo me siento tranquilo.

- Lamento haberte hecho enojar- susurró ella sentándose a su lado.

- Tú no has hecho nada, yo soy el que siempre anda alterado- sonrió debilmente-, deberías preguntarle a Ron y Hermione…

- No tiene importancia- zanjó de inmediato-. Debes saber que yo con Dean no tengo nada- lo miró a los ojos y sonrió-. Simplemente somos buenos amigos, como tú y yo.

- No te pedí que lo aclararas- respondió Harry en clara actitud de defensa.

- Simplemente quería que lo sepas- respondió sin evitar que en su voz sonara un poco recelosa.

- Pues date por satisfecha- Ginny bufó cansinamente y se levantó dispuesta a salir de allí.

- ¿A dónde vas?

- No sé, por ahí. Mejor cualquier otro lado que aquí.

- ¿Qué te pasa?

- ¿¡A ti qué te pasa!?- exclamó moviendo las manos-. De un momento a otro pasas de tratarme bien a tratarme como si fuera la peor cosa del mundo. No te entiendo, te comportas como un adolescente hormonal, ¡Merlín!

- ¿Lo tengo que tomar como un insulto?- inquirió él con burla.

- Tómalo como quieras, pero no pretendas que te siga en esto- Ginny se dio la vuelta y comenzó a caminar hacia la salida.

- ¡Ven aquí!- Harry tiró de su brazo.

- No me gusta que me manden- musitó enojada-. Si tienes la gentileza de soltarme, te lo agradeceré.

- Pero resulta que no soy gentil, ni tampoco un caballero, así que lamentablemente para ti, no te soltaré- tiró aún más del brazo y la atrajo a su cuerpo.

- ¡Suéltame!- gritó ella enfurecida.

- Oblígame- susurró, acercándose poco a poco a su rostro.

El cuerpo tenso de Ginny se aflojó un ápice dejando que un brazo de Harry rodeara su cintura. Ella podía sentir la respiración de él, la cual le hacía cosquillas en el cuello, su aroma, suave y con dejes a madera le hacía agua la boca. Algo comenzó a revolotear en su estómago, como un enjambre de mariposas volando de un lado a otro.

- No lo hagas- le pidió con los ojos abiertos, observando como los labios de Harry se acercaban a los suyos, notando como él elevaba las cejas en un gesto de burla antes de llegar a unir sus labios.

La hubiese besado, solo Merlín sabe que habría sido así, sólo si aquel infernal estruendo no los hubiese sorprendido, Harry estaría saboreando aquellos labios carnosos de la pelirroja.

Inmediatamente, ambos comenzaron a correr hacia fuera del castillo con las varitas en la mano. Ginny sintió como el sonrojo de su cara desaparecía dejándole las extremidades heladas, como el rápido martilleo de su corazón se sentía en su sien, y como las piernas corrían por mero instinto. La explosión provenía de un lugar lado oeste de la entrada, en donde una enorme torre se alzaba a lo alto.

- ¡Demonios!- rugió Harry con enfado-. Es la torre de astronomía- Ginny sintió como un nudo se le formaba en la garganta mientras continuaba corriendo detrás de Harry, aquel lugar era donde Bellatrix había matado a Albus Dumbledore, lo había festejado todo un mes seguido, era imposible olvidarlo.

Cuando llegaron, todo estaba lleno de polvo y rocas desperdigadas por toda la extensión, Ron estaba en el suelo junto a otro compañero más, Ginny sintió como el corazón se le expremía de la angustia, por lo que corrió más fuerte y se arrodilló junto a su hermano.

- ¡Por Merlín!- exclamó al verle el rostro ensangrentado, mientras a su lado el otro auror se estaba levantando-. ¿Dónde te golpearon?

- No sé- respondió Ron con la voz ronca a la vez que tosía fuertemente-. Creo que me golpee la cabeza- se llevó una mano hacia ese lugar y cerró los ojos en respuesta.

- ¿Cuántos dedos tengo?- indicó Harry mostrándole dos de sus dedos extendidos.

- Dos…- gimió cuando sintió chorrear un poco más de sangre por su rostro-. Me siento mareado.

- Está perdiendo sangre- murmuró Harry levantando por la espalda a su amigo.

- Déjame ver- Ginny observó como aquella herida atravesaba gran parte de su cuero cabelludo-. ¡Esto está horrible!- buscó su varita que estaba a un lado de sus piernas y le apuntó la herida- Tal vez moleste, pero al menos dejará de sangrar _¡Episkey!_- Ginny estuvo atenta por si sucedía algo, pero nada-. ¡Mierda!- exclamó para luego empezar a murmurar unas palabras, como si fuera un rezo, Harry se acordó vagamente un viejo incidente en donde atacó a un mortífago con una maldición, por lo que Snape, en aquel momento en el bando enemigo, lo había curado de forma similar.

- ¡Cuidado!- exclamó Harry echándola a un costado, otra explosión tuvo lugar, sin embargo Ginny no sintió dolor, Harry había conjurado un escudo protector.

- ¡¿Te sientes mejor?!- exclamó Ginny entre tanto ruido.

- No te preocupes- el pelirrojo se sentó tratando de recuperar fuerzas.

- Ni se te ocurra moverle- lo amenazó ella mientras se giraba para enfrentar a los encapuchados, por uno de los costados pudo ver acercarse al resto de los aurores.

- ¿De dónde conoces ese hechizo?- le preguntó Harry a la vez que se inclinaba evadiendo un rayo color violeta. Ginny saltó hacia un costado y lo miró.

- No sé, no recuerdo en dónde lo aprendí- la pelirroja se arrojó al suelo mientras apuntaba a un encapuchado medio distraído- _¡Relashio!-_ el mortífago fue elevado del suelo envuelto en un vapor de agua ardiente.

-_ ¡Incarcerous!- _exclamó Harry haciendo que uno de los enemigos cayera envuelto en sogas que lo apretaban fuertemente.

Ginny vio como uno de los encapuchados corría para ocultarse detrás de un inmenso árbol que había en el jardín del colegio y luego observó como otro lanzaba una maldición imperdonable tras otra hacia sus compañeros. Con fuerza arrojó un hechizo haciendo rebotar a uno de los atacantes y a su vez comenzó a correr contra otro, intentando hacer también un hechizo protector, ¡los muy desgraciados la estaban atacando!

Ella se arrojó al suelo y se cubrió tras una enorme roca, sentía la respiración pesada y agitada, y algún hechizo le había dado en la pierna porque le ardía muchísimo. La pelirroja se inclinó a un lado y observó cuantos hombres había, a esos tres individuos debía derribarlos lo antes posible. Con sigilo se inclinó aún más y en una extraña posición, evitando de esa forma que la descubrieran y apuntó hacia la cabeza de uno de aquellos haciéndolo desmayar. Rápidamente volvió a esconderse tras la roca, no sin antes apuntar al hombre de al lado, derribándolo también.

Sin embargo un ruido a su costado la descolocó, e hizo que todo el aire que tenía en sus pulmones se congelara del terror. Uno de los encapuchados la estaba apuntando, y sabía que no dudaría un instante en matarla, ¡si ella los estaba atacando!. De improviso conjuró un hechizo protector, sin embargo este no impidió que saliera disparada ante aquel feroz _Bombarda_ que explotó la roca en donde se hallaba protegida.

Ginny sintió como una de las rocas la golpeaba en la espalda, a pesar de ello logró inclinarse ayudada de un hechizo levitador.

- Que lindo volver a verte bonita- dijo la voz de su atacante-. Yo sabía que eras una sucia traidora…- el hombre extendió su mano e intentó tomarla del brazo, sin embargo un hechizo imperdonable le dio de lleno por detrás, aquella maldición iba dirigido a uno de los compañeros de Ginny, al parecer pudo evadirlo, pero aquel fue a dar justo en el mortífago.

- ¡Gin!- Harry sorteó unos cuantos hechizos llegando a su lado-. ¿Estás bien?

- Solo me he golpeado la espalda…- Ginny se intentó levantar pero las piernas no respondían adecuadamente, le temblaban demasiado-. Puedo sola- le dijo al chico.

- ¿Seguro?

- ¡Por Merlín!¡Si!- exclamó ya de pie-.¡Ve a defender el castillo!- Ginny hizo su mejor mueca y se logró enderezar, rápidamente intentó curar sus heridas más evidentes, especialmente la de su espalda la cual le dolía demasiado.

Ya más calmada apuntó a un encapuchado que estaba de espalda haciéndolo caer al piso con un simple hechizo.

- _¡Desmaius!-_ exclamó nuevamente, ella giró de forma veloz al sentir como la atacaban por la espalda- _¡Expulso!- _gimió de dolor al sentir como la herida de su espalda se había abierto, se arrodilló en el suelo intentando alcanzar con su mano el lugar del dolor.

- _¡Expelliarmus!-_ Harry llegó a su lado tomándola por los brazos- Lo has hecho bien, se están yendo… ¡Quédate quieta!- le ordenó observando su espalda.

- Malditos- Ginny cerró los ojos sintiendo como se le llenaban de lágrimas por el dolor, levantó la vista frustrada viendo como los encapuchados escapaban desapareciendo en el bosque-. Están escapando, Harry…

- Déjalos, lo importante es cuidar de nuestros- Ginny dejó que Harry la ayudara nuevamente a levantarse mientras no despegaba la vista de aquel lugar en donde ahora uno de los mortífagos los estaba puntando.

- ¡No!- Ginny tomó su varita intentando formar un escudo poniéndose delante de Harry, sin embargo sus movimientos fueron demasiados lentos por el dolor, y aquel rayo rojo le dio en el estómago como si fuesen llamas ardientes que la estuviesen consumiendo.

Harry simplemente atinó a tomarla en brazos cayendo con ella al suelo, la túnica de Ginny estaba empapada en algo caliente y espeso, el chico tocó aquel lugar y sintió como algo se adueñaba de si al ver su propia mano ahora ensangrentada.

- ¡Ron!- lo llamó Harry en un estado de desesperación-. ¡Ron! ¡Ayúdame!- el chico rasgó la túnica de Ginny dejándola caer a los lados del cuerpo innerte de ella. Con cuidado levantó la playera que la pelirroja llevaba puesta y observó la profunda herida en el lado derecho de su vientre.

- ¡Hay que llevarla a la enfermería!- exclamó Ron a su lado, los mortífagos habían escapado finalmente.

- ¿Hay más heridos?- inquirió Harry pasando los brazos por las piernas y la cintura de la chica.

- Los estamos llevando también a la enfermería… ¡Demonios! Eso se ve feo- Ron ayudó a Harry a levantarse con Ginny en brazos, ella se había desvanecido del mismo dolor, colgaba de Harry con las extremidades caídas como si no tuviera vida.

- No te vayas- le susurró Harry a Ginny mientras corría cruzando el parque adentrándose al castillo. Ella con los sentidos sedados por el mismo dolor sólo atinó a mover su mano y con un esfuerzo sobrehumano sonrió.

- No pasará nada…- gimió antes de volver a caer desmayada.

o0o0o

Ginny retomó la conciencia sin animarse a abrir los ojos todavía, los sentía pesados y doloridos al igual que el resto del cuerpo. Consideraba su cabeza como un globo lleno de aire a punto de explotar y uno de sus brazos estaba totalmente entumecido. Quiso mover los labios, pero algo en la boca se lo impidió, desesperada intentó mover la mano sana hacia su rostro, sin embargo un latigazo de dolor la recorrió por completo haciéndola apretar aún más los párpados.

Nuevamente intentó estremecer los labios, y descubrió que simplemente había algo que los cubría, que debía deslizar aquello que le causaba una leve sensación a frescura en su boca. Ginny hizo un extraño movimiento con los labios logrando que aquella cosa molesta le permitiese articular la palabra. Respiró hondo e intentó hablar, a pesar del inmenso ardor que sentía en la garganta.

- ¿Dónde…?- el escozor no le permitió continuar y comenzó a toser estruendosamente sintiendo como en cada esputo, su garganta se resecaba más y más.

- Espera- susurró alguien a su lado, Ginny pudo reconocer la voz de un hombre, pero la consciencia todavía no era plena por lo que no pudo distinguir quien era.

- ¿Quién… eres?- nuevamente un ataque de tos convulsionó su pecho.

- No hables- unas fuertes manos intentaron enderezarla en la cama, Ginny se hallaba de costado, recostada encima de su brazo sano, por ello no lo podía mover y lo sentía entumecido, su propio peso lo había desensibilizado así.

- Agua…- pidió con un murmullo ronco. Aquellas manos la tomaron con suavidad por la espalda y con mucho cuidado corrieron aquella máscara que cubría su boca. Ginny sintió como algo duro se posaba en sus labios y como el líquido frío y refrescante se deslizaba por su lengua suavizando todo a su paso. Ella bebió al menos cinco sorbos y luego negó suavemente con la cabeza.

- ¿Ya pasó?- ella asintió recobrando de a poco la conciencia.

- Harry…

- No Ginny… soy Draco- ella abrió los ojos tratando de enfocar la vista, al ver al chico rubio frente suyo toda aquella densa nebulosa que nublaba su mente, se esfumó.

- Draco… ¿qué pasó con Harry?

- Fue con Hermione y Ron a comer algo. Desde que te han internado en esta enfermería, ayer por la tarde, no se ha movido de tu lado- Draco se inclinó sobre ella y acomodó su cabello junto a la almohada-. Me has dado un susto tremendo.

- ¿Qué me pasó?

- Te atacaron, te han hechizado con magia negra, y si no fuera por ese escudo que conjuraste, ahora no estarías viva para contarlo.

- ¿Por qué estoy de costado y no me puedo mover?

- La enfermera te inmovilizó, tenías una herida bastante fea en la espalda, y la maldición te dio en el estómago. Seguramente mañana por la mañana te puedan dar el alta.

- ¿Y los demás?

- Están todos bien- Ginny gimió al intentar moverse- No te muevas, te harás mal.

- Estoy incómoda- siseó al sentir como la herida de la espalda le ardía-. Malditos desgraciados, no dudaron en matarme- miró como su amigo la evaluaba con preocupación-. Yo… debes saber que me encontré con alguien.

- Lo sé…- suspiró acomodándose en la silla en la que estaba sentado junto a la cama-. Te ha venido a ver, él ayudó a Harry a detener la hemorragia antes de que te trajeran aquí, hubieses muerto desangrada a mitad de camino.

- ¿Te ha dicho algo?

- Sabes que sí- Ginny cerró los ojos poniéndose de espaldas, entonces comenzó a estirar el brazo que tenía entumecido sintiendo como unas desagradables cosquillas se extendían por toda la extremidad.

- ¡Que molestia!- exclamó mientras articulaba su brazo-. ¿Has comido algo?

- No te preocupes.

- Draco…

- Está todo bien- acarició su rostro-. Eres una inconsciente, te podría haber pasado algo más grave.

- Pero no pasó nada, y yo estoy bien- acotó empecinada-. No me gusta que me atosigues con estas cosas, Draco.

- Lo sé, yo sólo te quiero cuidar- Ginny le sonrió y estiró su brazo hacia el chico, Draco, comprendiendo al instante la envolvió en un abrazo y enterró su rostro en el cuello de ella-. Tonta…

- Tonto…- bromeó ella acariciando el corto cabello de su amigo-. Te quiero…

- Yo también te quiero- Draco besó su mejilla para luego revolverle el cabello.

- ¡No hagas eso!- le pidió ella riendo, luego de un rato en silencio la mujer le apretó con suavidad la mano pidiéndole su atención-. Me preguntaba…

- Dime.

- ¿Puedes ir a buscarlo?- Draco le sonrió y Ginny notó como le brillaron los ojos.

- Claro, le avisaré que ya estás despierta- el chico se inclinó sobre la pelirroja y besó su frente, para después desaparecer detrás de aquellas cortinas que la sanadora había puesto para aislar la cama.

Ginny se acomodó mejor tras la almohada y le pidió amablemente a Madame Pompfey, tal y como le había dicho que se llamaba, un pequeño espejo. Quería mirar su rostro, cuáles eran los daños que se veían a simple vista. Cuando la generosa mujer le alcanzó un espejo redondo con hermosos ribetes en los costados, Ginny suspiró al observar su reflejo. No tenía tan mal aspecto, tal vez los labios un poco partidos, las ojeras debajo de sus ojos casi llegando al suelo y la piel un poco más pálida de lo normal. Pero no era algo con lo que no había batallado. Con su varita intentó acomodar un poco el cabello y luego se pellizcó las mejillas para que tuviesen un poco más de color.

Movió un poco el cuello, intentando quitarse esa horrible sensación de incomodidad, sin embargo al hacerlo, un fuerte tirón recorrió toda su espalda haciéndola estremecerse de la impresión.

- Maldición…- susurró sobándose la espalda haciendo un extraño ángulo con su brazo.

- No deberías moverte tanto- dijo una voz masculina apareciendo tras las cortinas blancas y límpidas.

- Sabes que tengo un problema, y que no puedo quedarme quieta en un lugar específico- Ginny le sonrió a Severus indicándole con la mano la silla que estaba a un lado de su cama-. Creo… creo que nos debemos una charla- él asintió sin demorarse en comenzar a hablar.

- Siempre fui sincero en muchas cosas que te dije Ginevra.

- No desconfio de tu sinceridad- dijo ella apretando con sus manos el espejo que la sanadora le había dado-. En su momento no lo pude creer y pensé que era alguna vil mentira de Bellatrix. Pero cuando te ví en El Profeta…

- Lamento no haberte hablado con la verdad.

- ¿Por qué lo hiciste?- Severus se quedó mirando la blanca cortina que envolvía el lugar, moviendo la varita mágica entre sus dedos, de una mano a otra.

- _Muffliato_- murmuró-. No sería nada bueno que alguien escuche esta charla- ella asintió dubitativa-. Dime qué es lo que haces aquí- preguntó.

- Adivina- respondió ella con desgana.

- No me quiero imaginar- bufó él cruzándose de brazos.

- Anda, dí algo, tal vez aciertes- sonrió animándolo-. A esta altura ya no hay nada que me asuste.

- Ella te ha enviado ¿no?

- Sumas un punto.

- Pero no te veo muy en el papel que ella quiere- acotó él, observándola detenidamente.

- ¿No era que no se te daba la adivinación?- inquirió ella revolviendo los ojos.

- Sabes que no es mi fuerte- bromeó Severus. Él siempre se había sentido a gusto con aquella niña que había conocido entre los seguidores de Voldemort, le hacía recordar a una vieja amiga-. ¿Qué te ha ordenado?

- Ya sabes, infiltrarme y averiguar cosas. Siempre esos planes descabellados…

- Pero en parte lo ha conseguido- la interrumpió- Te has infiltrado y nadie se ha dado cuenta de quién eres, ni siquiera tu propio hermano.

- Me las he arreglado- suspiró-. ¿Por qué jamás has dicho nada de mí? Tú conoces a mi familia.

- No me correspondía- se encogió de hombros-. Yo supe que el día que abrieras los ojos al fin volverías con ellos. Y por lo que veo, ese momento se dará pronto- ella sonrió con tristeza.

- Creo que es un poco tarde.

- Nunca es tarde- él trató de animarla-. Cuando supieron por qué había hecho todo lo que hice, me entendieron, costó, pero terminaron aceptándolo.

- No es lo mismo- dijo ella cabizbaja.

- ¿No crees que…?

- No- negó con la cabeza-. Ya veré en su momento que haré. Pero por ahora trataré de redimirme como sea.

- ¿Ella lo sabe?- Ginny volvió a negar-. Sabes que se enfurecerá.

- Es una de las cosas que más temo- Severus la miró largo rato sin decir nada, para luego agregar.

- No te pasará nada, cuando todo se sepa, estarás bien protegida.

- Ojalá- le sonrió-. Me alegro de volver a verte Severus- él asintió y volviendo a mover la varita quitó el hechizo que había conjurado.

- Espero que te mejores- y sin más se alejó de la cama sin decir adiós, pronto se volverían a ver, de eso él estaba seguro.

Ginny sonrió, él siempre sería así, frío, reservado y callado. Pero muy en el fondo conservaba parte de lo que alguna vez fue, y esa era la que más le agradaba, la que hablaba de hechizos y pociones, la que hablaba de grandes historias, aquella parte que siempre logró hacerla sentir cómoda en el oscuro reinado que habían vivido a la par. Severus había llegado en un momento muy oscuro de su vida, en donde la guerra ya había comenzado, en donde los sucesos que la atormentaban todavía rondaban por su mente. Lo había descubierto leyendo en la biblioteca a la que ella se había hecho tan aficionada, se había acercado y le había hablado. Desde aquel día supo que jamás podría llevarse mal con aquel hombre. Era diferente, y hasta a veces se parecía mucho a ella.

La puerta de la enfermería volvió a abrirse para enojo de Madame Pompfey, unos suaves pasos seguidos de otros se detuvieron frente a la cama en donde la pelirroja estaba acostada, tres sonrientes caras la observaban radiantes.

- ¡Amiga!- Hermione se abalanzó sobre Ginny apretándola en un abrazo.

- ¡Au!- gimió la chica cuando la castaña la sujetó de más.

- Lo siento.

- Hermione no tiene remedio- sonrió Harry a Ron acercándose a la pelirroja-. ¿Cómo te encuentras?

- Como si un hipogrifo hubiese bailado la conga sobre mi espalda- Ginny rió ante la cara de espanto de Harry-. Pero más allá de eso, creo que tengo todo en su lugar.

- Eso es algo a favor. Te tendremos con nosotros de vuelta antes de lo pensado.

- ¡No se librarán de mi tan fácilmente!- los ojos de Ginny se desviaron a Ron que la observaba detenidamente.

- Yo quería darte las gracias- dijo el chico acercándose a Hermione-. Si no hubiese sido por tu curación, vaya uno a saber…

- No importa, siempre hay que colaborar con los amigos- Ron inclinó la cabeza sintiendo algo extraño cuando ella lo llamó "amigo".

- También le has salvado la vida a Harry- acotó-. Yo ví lo que hiciste- la chica se sonrojó, y lo hizo aún más cuando Hermione a su lado le apretó la mano.

- Gracias- le dijo en un susurro cargado de angustia-. Gracias por ponerlos a salvo.

- No te pongas melodramática, Hermione- Ron acarició los hombros de su mujer besando su coronilla-. Creo que ambos te debemos mucho…

- Lo que me intriga, es saber de dónde lo aprendiste- interrogó Harry-. Tienes una habilidad impresionante, realmente me dejaste anonadado, sabes perfectamente lo que haces y conoces muchos hechizos.

- He tenido un buen mentor.

- ¡Me encantaría conocerlo!- se ilusionó su hermano.

- Ha muerto…- Ron abrió la boca y volvió a cerrarla-. Pero no pongan esas caras, eso es agua pasada- intentó acomodar la almohada en su espalda, pero Hermione terminó ayudándola.

- Creo que debemos suspender la fiesta que teníamos planeada- dijo su amiga acomodando el cabello de Ginny.

- ¿Por qué?

- Debes recuperarte.

- ¡Pero hoy es miércoles Hermione! Y la fiesta recién es el viernes. Ya mañana estaré fresca como una lechuga, y volveré al trabajo a hacer esos malditos informes que son tan pesados- sonrió a Harry que la miraba con burla-. Pero tú, Potter, no te salvarás de esta.

- ¡Yo no he dicho nada!- se defendió él levantando los brazos en clara pose de defensa.

- Ah, me parecía. Como imagino que no habrás tocado nada, sé que tendré que ocuparme de una gran parte yo, pero el resto te corresponde a ti- Harry le volvió a sonreír haciendo que el estómago de Ginny se revolviese.

Finalmente Ron y Hermione, luego de pasar unos minutos agradables junto a ella, se fueron de forma poco disimulada buscando dejarles espacio a Harry y a Ginny para estar solos. Harry se sentó en la silla en donde Hermione había estado antes y ayudó a la chica a acomodar las pesadas colchas contra sus piernas.

- ¿Sabes si hoy me darán el alta?

- Me pareció escuchar que esta noche- dijo con suavidad-. Debes estar impaciente por salir de esta cama.

- No me gusta estar demasiado tiempo sin hacer nada- suspiró acomodándose mejor-. Me molesta la venda, creo al moverme se ha corrido.

- ¿Quieres que busque a Madame Pompfey?

- Por favor…- sin embargo antes de que pasara el minuto, Harry volvió sin nadie a su lado.

- Está en las cocinas, fue a buscar algo de comida- gruñó-. Desde que Hermione inició un tumulto por el trato hacia los elfos domésticos, muchos se han adherido a la causa. Inclusive en Hogwarts- refunfuñó observándola incómoda-. ¿Quieres que lo revise yo?

- ¿Sabes hacerlo?- Ginny frunció el ceño mirándolo escéptica.

- Un auror no puede andar por la vida sin saber colocar correctamente una venda- dijo Harry ofendido.

- Ten por seguro que hay muchos que no lo saben- gimió un momento al mover los brazos y levantar la remera que tenía puesta, mientras Harry se acercaba a su espalda y despegaba la cinta adhesiva que sujetaba la enorme venda que rodeaba el torso desnudo de ella.

Ginny como si recién despertara de un sopor, se dio cuenta de que no llevaba sostén, de seguro se lo habían quitado para hacerle las curaciones. Harry vería su espalda desnuda. Tragó saliva sonoramente e intentó mostrarse lo más relajada posible. No debía impacientarse, no sería la primera vez que un hombre le viera la espalda desnuda, Draco lo había hecho miles de veces. _¡Si hasta la había visto completamente desnuda_! Ese hecho sumado a que Harry estaba detrás suyo la hicieron acalorarse, no debía sentirse así, si simplemente estaba tratando de hacerla sentir mejor. ¡Por merlín! Solo estaba acomodando los vendajes. Pero la mano de Harry tirando de la venda, rodeándola con sus brazos… Ginny entonces sintió un relampagazo de dicha cuando sin querer las manos de Harry rozaron el comienzo de sus senos, sabía que no era intencional, pero ese suave toque la hicieron estremecerse.

- Lo siento…- susurró Harry intentando acomodar de la mejor forma posible la venda, sin volver a rozarla de esa manera. Pero a pesar de ello, Harry no pudo evitar darse cuenta de lo suave que era esa piel, y de lo delicada que se sentiría en sus labios. Comenzó a sudar, sentía como una pequeña gota bajaba por su espalda para perderse en la cinturilla de sus pantalones. _¡Maldición! _Solamente había rozado apenas un extremo de su seno y ya estaba terriblemente excitado. En esos momentos agradecía usar esa enorme capa, sabría disimular bien lo que sucedía entre sus piernas.

- No hay problema- le respondió ella sin inmutarse- Ginny había mantenido el control y notó como Harry evitó exhaustivamente volver a rozarla.

Cuando hubo terminado Harry ahuecó las almohadas dejándola acomodarse nuevamente sobre la cama. Ginny ya no sentía aquella terrible molestia con las vendas y le sonrió con pereza en modo de agradecimiento.

- ¿Está mejor?

- Mucho mejor- suspiró-. ¿Se veía muy fea la herida?

- Nada comparado a como estaba antes- Ginny lo observó un momento y asintió- El díctamo tiene unos poderes fantásticos.

- Draco me dijo que si no hubiese sido por tus atenciones en el vestíbulo, lo más seguro es que me hubiese muerto antes de llegar aquí.

- Digamos que tuvimos suerte de cruzarnos con Snape- dijo con frialdad-. Él tiene mucho conocimiento sobre las Artes Oscuras y logró de alguna manera cerrar esa herida y lograr que cicatrizara un poco.

- ¿Tan tremenda era?- indagó Ginny con la angustia en su voz.

- Un poco- Harry se frotó los ojos-. Fue muy imprudente lo que hiciste Ginevra, esa maldición te podía haber matado.

- Pero no lo hizo…

- Sin embargo tu escudo no sirvió para protegernos a ambos- colocó ambas manos sobre la cama y la miró fijamente-. ¿Por qué lo hiciste?

- ¿Qué cosa?

- Protegerme a mi antes que a ti.

- No lo sé- se encogió de hombros-, creo que tu hubieses hecho lo mismo por mi.

- Eso tenlo por seguro, pero en ese momento no pensaste en ello.

- Imagino que no- encogió sus piernas para abrazárselas con los brazos-. Simplemente no quería que te pasara nada, y punto.

- Gracias.

- De nada- Ginny lo miró y se quedó estupefacta-. ¿Qué sucede?- le pregunto al verlo observarla con una mueca extraña.

- No sé si lo sabes, pero me has salvado la vida.

- Pues estamos a mano, tu también has salvado la mía- extendió su mano hacia la de Harry y se la apretó firmemente-. Ya ninguno de los dos se debe nada.

Harry asintió sintiendo un enorme aprecio por esa muchacha testaruda que tenía enfrente. Le gustaba, le encantaba la forma que tenía de ser. Adoraba esos arrebatos de sinceridad que despertaban de repente, quitándole importancia a haberle salvado la vida demostraba lo poco que le importaba el reconocimiento de lo que hacía. La naturaleza de ella era actuar de esa manera, y eso lo hacía sentirse más atraído, las cualidades de nobleza que notaba en ella le encantaban, y hasta un determinado punto, se sentía identificado con sus actitudes.

La podía llegar a amar, lo sabía. Sería fácil amarla, tan simple como respirar, si simplemente ella dejara que lo hiciera, Harry sabía que no tardaría ni una semana en no querer alejarse de ella jamás. Estaba asustado por la intensidad de sus sentimientos, no podía creer estar pensando en eso ahora, pero la verdad era tan brusca que ya no la podía evitar. Adoraba a esa mujer enfrente suyo, daría lo que fuera para que ella sintiese al menos una mínima parte de lo que él sentía. Intentado sacar esos pensamientos de su mente, miró la mesita de luz que había a su lado notando el pequeño frasco unidosis de poción que había allí.

- Debes tomar la poción- dijo releyendo las instrucciones que había dejado madame Pompfey. Harry sacó su reloj de bolsillo, aquel que estaba abollado y que había pertenecido al hermano de Molly Weasley-. Nos hemos pasado unos minutos, anda- tomó el pequeño frasco y lo destapó para luego pasárselo a Ginny-. Tómatelo.

Ginny asintió sin dudarlo y aguardo a que el horrible sabor bajara por su garganta.

- ¡Es un asco!

- Toma agua- Harry le pasó el vaso sacándole el pequeño frasquito de la mano, observó como la cara de ella se relajaba para luego volver a hundirse en los almohadones.

- Si tuviera dinero te contrataría como mi sanador privado- dijo de pronto Ginny sorprendiendo a Harry y sorprendiéndose a si misma. Él sonrió mostrando todos los dientes y se inclinó hacia ella.

No sabía lo que estaba a punto de hacer, pero algo nació de pronto desde el centro de su ser incitándolo a hablar así, a insinuar algo. Simplemente hizo un gesto con sus labios, aquel que siempre mostraba a sus conquistas de una noche para hacerlas caer rendidas a sus pies.

- Tal vez podría bajar un poco los honorarios para que se ajusten a tu cuenta- Harry le hablaba con voz suave, con un suave murmullo, como una lenta caricia.

- Lo podría pensar- Ginny sintió las manos de Harry acariciarle la mejilla, pasando sus largos dedos por su frente, sus cejas, aquel puente entre ellas y luego bajar, como pequeñas mariposas, por su nariz, acariciando sus labios, y nuevamente la mejilla. Con los ojos cerrados sintió como Harry la tomaba del mentón, presionando firmemente pero con suavidad su pequeña mandíbula. Lentamente intentó mirarlo, sorprendiéndose de lo cerca que estaba, de lo brillantes que eran sus ojos y de lo cálido que era su aliento.

- No te tardes demasiado en pensarlo- susurró por última vez antes de inclinarse a ella para besarla. ¡Porque la iba a besar! Se moría de ganas de que lo hiciera, sentía las manos crispadas sobre la colcha que llevaba sobre sus piernas y el estómago agarrotado por la impaciencia.

- No creo que pueda tardarme mucho en hacerlo- le respondió levantando con suavidad la cabeza buscando reducir la poca distancia entre ellos.

Ginny sentía pequeñas cosquillas por la anticipación, pero a pesar de todo, no pudo evitar sentirse decepcionada cuando los labios de Harry se detuvieron en su mejilla. Lentamente evitando mostrarse desilusionada, abrió los ojos y observó como el rostro de Harry estaba junto al suyo, como pensando si continuar o no, si besarla en los labios o no.

_Si…_

_¡Si y mil veces sí!_

Ginny cambió el ángulo de su rostro y hundió la mejilla que el había besado en la mano masculina, observó como los labios de Harry, rojos y húmedamente apetecibles, se fruncían en una sonrisa, y entonces dejándose llevar por el más puro deseo de besarlo, lo miró a los ojos y acercó sus labios a los de él.

Pero nuevamente aquel beso nunca llegó, porque un ruido en la puerta les indicó que alguien había ingresado en la habitación. Harry rápidamente recompuso su posición sentándose erguidamente sobre la silla, mientras Ginny volvía a dejarse caer sobre la almoahada.

- ¡Gin!- una voz conocida la saludó desde aquellas cortinas blancas, y ella no pudo más que sonreír, aunque por dentro quería llorar.

Allí se hallaba Dean Thomas, con una caja de chocolates en una mano, y un pequeño ramo de flores de todos los colores en otra.

* * *

¿Y qué tal? ¿era lo que esperaban o no? sólo me queda decir que en el próximo capítulo las cosas se pondrán más picantes para nuestra pareja favorita, no podía ser de otra manera.

Este capítulo va a dedicado a tres personas, a Anya que está elaborando un fanvideo de esta historia para un concurso del foro de CyM (link que encontrarán en mi perfil), para Karla que hace mucho que no hablamos, y para Asuka que es una chica muy simpática a la que estoy conociendo y sé que esperaba este capítulo.

Un beso enorme, y espero los comentarios.

Jor


	11. Celos

**Celos.**

- ¡Dean!- ella le sonrió y le hizo una seña para que se acercase-. Dean, no te tendrías que haber molestado- dijo algo nerviosa. Harry a su lado se hallaba en silencio, con los brazos cruzados sobre su pecho.

- Hola Harry- dijo Dean.

- Hola- respondió él de mala manera.

- ¿Interrumpo algo?- inquirió al notar el clima tan extraño.

- Tan solo estábamos hablando de lo que pasó, Dean- miró las flores y le sonrió agradecida-. Me encantan, pero lamento decirte que Madame Pompfey no me dejará ponerlas aquí. Al parecer no es bueno para la salud del paciente que halla algún tipo de medio de vida para esos bichitos indeseables de los hospitales.

- No lo sabía…- inquirió pasándole la caja de chocolates.

- Pero creo que los chocolates no le harán daño a nadie- con suavidad rompió el envoltorio de la caja y se le iluminó la mirada al ver que eran de Honeydukes-. ¿Cómo sabías…?

- ¿Recuerdas que me lo contaste? Discutíamos sobre cual era el mejor sabor del mundo, yo te dije que las grageas de Bertie Botts , mientras que tú mencionaste a las cajas de chocolates de Honeydukes- Harry a su lado bufó estruendosamente haciendo sonrojar a Ginny la cual lo observó disimuladamente.

- ¿A dónde vas, Harry?- inquirió Ginny al verlo caminar fuera del biombo.

- Creo que iré a buscar a Ron y Hermione, nos vemos- y sin decir más desapareció de la vista de ambos, Dean alzo una ceja sugestivamente a Ginny mientras le preguntaba:

- ¿Le pasa algo?- Ginny se encogió de hombros mientras negaba con la cabeza.

- No lo sé…- sin embargo, sospechaba que lo sabía perfectamente.

o0o0o

- Pensé que ibas a estar más tiempo con ella, Harry- dijo Hermione al cruzarse al chico por el pasillo.

- Yo también lo pensé- murmuró para si mismo-, pero llegó Dean Thomas y…- se revolvió el pelo nervioso-. Estoy seguro de que ella quería estar a solas con él.

- Ah, ya veo- se metió las manos en el bolsillo de su pantalón vaquero mirando inquisitivamente a Harry.

- ¿Qué me miras así?- Hermione sonrió-. Me haces recordar los días en el colegio- dijo con amargura.

- ¿Qué tiene de malo que te mire?

- No me molesta que me mires, me molesta la forma en que lo haces.

- Siempre miré igual a las personas, Harry.

- No lo haces igual conmigo.

- ¿Sabes? Tengo dos ojos y con ellos veo; a lo sumo que te gastes, no le encuentro nada de malo en mirarte.

- Detesto que te creas saber todo- gruñó en respuesta.

- Yo no sé nada- respondió inocentemente ella-. ¿Acaso debo saber algo?

- ¡No te hagas la tonta!- explotó Harry saliendo del vestíbulo hacia el jardín del castillo.

- No es necesario que me grites- replicó ella con dulzura.

- Lo siento… ¿dónde está Ron?

- Fue a buscar a Hagrid, le dije que yo esperaría por ti- se sentó al lado del chico, en uno de aquellos enormes bancos que bordeaban el lugar-. Pobrecito, estaba muy preocupado por Ginevra, ya sabes como es, y nos pidió que le avisemos si ella despertaba.

- Hagrid siempre tan bueno- Harry sonrió.

- Gracias al cielo que ella está bien.

- Es un milagro que esté con vida- Hermione lo miró y le acarició la mano como solía hacer para darle su apoyo.

- Hiciste lo correcto, si no hubieses intentado curarla en ese momento…- calló queriendo quitar de su mente ese pensamiento.

- Fue una suerte que apareciera Snape. Pero…- se quedó callado recordando una escena particular del día anterior-, hay cosas que no entiendo. Un grupo de mortífagos estaba empecinado con ella, él que me estaba atacando a mí, profirió una risa macabra cuando la derribaron. Normalmente buscan hacerlo conmigo, lo sabes- la miró mientras Hermione asentía-. Era como si ella fuera el blanco. Antes de ello me la encontré en el vestíbulo, junto a Snape.

- ¿Estaban hablando?

- No lo sé, pero la actitud aparentemente calma no me tranquilizó mucho. Era como si hubiesen estado hablando de algo, y al verme se quedaron en silencio.

- ¿Crees que se conocían?

- No sé, creo que es imposible. Luego cuando encontramos a Ron malherido, ella cerró las heridas con extraño hechizo, muy parecido al que usó Snape por el Sectusempra con aquel mortífago, ¿recuerdas?- Hermione asintió pensativa.

- Que raro, ella siempre estudió en su casa. No es posible que se conocieran, debe ser una de esas casualidades… Sabes que los hechizos de sanación se hicieron muy populares con el ascenso del Innombrable.

- También lo pensé. Debe ser una idiotez mía- con las manos apoyadas en el banco, estiró la cabeza hacia el cielo.

- Seguro no estamos dejando llevar por la situación, recuerda que no la conocemos lo suficiente. Tal vez, estamos tan acostumbrados a nosotros mismos, que cuando alguien desconocido aparece, las cosas en un principio no encajan.

- Puede ser- Harry estaba bastante de acuerdo con lo dicho por Hermione, sin embargo aún lo invadían varias preguntas.

- ¿Y qué harás ahora con ella?

- ¿En qué sentido lo dices?

- Te conozco lo suficiente Harry, hace años que no te veía tan entusiasmado con una chica- Harry se sonrojó-. No dejas de cuidarla en ningún momento, y constantemente la observas.

- No quiero que le pase nada, eso es todo. La cuido como cuidaría a cualquier persona.

- No lo harías así con cualquiera, Harry. Lo sé, y también sé que lo negarás y me dirás que estoy loca.

- Sabes que estás un poco chiflada- ella le pegó en el brazo herido-. Eres bruta ¿sabías?

- Soy toda una dama- Harry puso los ojos en blanco, y si hubiese estado Ron allí, de seguro hubiese compartido con él una cara de exasperación por los comentarios de Hermione.

- Seguro- replicó con los labios apretados.

- Lo único que te digo- prosiguió Hermione ignorando los gestos de su amigo-, es que Gin solamente es amiga de Dean, se llevan bien, tienen gustos parecidos. Pero nada más. Según lo que me ha contado, y te ruego que lo guardes en el más absoluto secreto, es que ella no tiene ningún interés romántico para con él, ella está interesada en otra persona, alguien más- Hermione no se privó de remarcar con la voz ese "alguien".

- ¿De quién hablas?

- Eso debes preguntárselo a ella- sonrió-. Mira ahí viene Ron, ¡y con Hagrid!

- ¡Hola muchachos!- exclamó el semigigante moviendo efusivamente los brazos.

o0o0o

Luego de los últimos chequeos y unas cuantas pequeñas botellas de pociones variadas, Madame Pompfey al fin le dio el alta a Ginny, por lo que de una vez por todas podría volver a su casa. Por suerte las heridas estaban totalmente cerradas, y la simple incomodidad que podía sentir eran las típicas sensaciones de estiramiento y picazón, normal de toda cicatrización. Ginny se calzó un pantalón de gimnasia y se envolvió en una mullida capa. Draco a su lado llevaba el pequeño bolso, mientras que con la mano libre la acompañaba teniéndola abrazada por los hombros.

- ¿Cómo te sientes?

- Muerta de ganas de llegar a casa- respondió la chica caminando por uno de los largos pasillos del colegio.

- Tal vez te lleves una sorpresa…

- ¿Qué quieres decir?- Draco se encogió de hombros haciendo una mueca enigmática.

En silencio, ya que Draco no había accedido a contestarle haciendo enojar a la pelirroja, caminaron hacia la oficina del Director, desde allí viajarían por la Red Flu al departamento que ellos habitaban. Después de decir la contraseña y subir por aquella extraña escalera caracol, Minerva McGonagall aguardaba en su despacho sentada detrás del lujoso escritorio, mientras que una lata de galletas adornaba una de las esquinas.

- Muchas gracias, señora directora- agradeció la chica.

- No debes agradecerme querida, y por favor, dime profesora McGonagall, no me gusta como suena señora directora- se levantó de su asiento y caminó hacia ellos arrastrando su túnica por el suelo-. Espero que el cuidado de Madame Pompfey haya sido de tu agrado.

- Fue el mejor, pero insisto en que no se deberían haber molestado en los cuidados.

- Toda persona que contribuya a la paz del Mundo Mágico, será bien recibido en Hogwarts- Ginny asintió mientras la mujer intercambiaba unas palabras con Draco.

La mirada de Ginny se posó en aquellos retratos que adornaban cada pared de esa oficina, y el que más le llamó la atención se encontraba detrás de la butaca de la directora, un hombre de barba y cabello blanco se encontraba sentado y le sonreía gentilmente, apreció los ojos celestes detrás de aquellos anteojos en forma de medialuna, y si su mente no la engañaba, estaba segura que le había guiñado un ojo. Aquel era Albus Dumbledore, era imposible no reconocerlo.

- Espero que se mejore- terminó diciendo la directora mientras Draco tiraba del brazo de Ginny hacia la chimenea, y antes de que se diera cuenta, ya se hallaba rodeada de llamas verdes y a su alrededor su vista se difuminaba en muchos colores mientras iba pasando por diferentes chimeneas, para luego terminar por fin en una, pero su repentina recuperación sumado al aturdidor viaje hicieron que perdiera el equilibrio y cayera en el suelo de rodillas.

- Maldita chimenea- murmuró con disgusto retirando el cabello enardecido de su rostro.

- Oye, ¿te encuentras bien?- la voz de Harry la sorprendió, y más aun cuando la mano del chico tocó su hombro.

- ¿Qué?

- Si te encuentras bien- se inclinó junto a ella y tomándola de los hombros la ayudó a levantarse.

- Si…- Ginny miró al resto de las personas ubicadas en la sala de su departamento, su hermano, Hermione, Astoria, Dean, y otros compañeros cercanos del cuartel-. ¿Qué hacen todos ustedes aquí?

- Hermione y Astoria organizaron una fiesta de bienvenida.

- Y yo convencí a Draco de utilizar el departamento de ustedes- Astoria le guiñó un ojo-. Sabes lo histérico que es, pero lo terminé convenciendo.

- ¿Quién es el histérico?- preguntó la voz de Draco a su espalda, seguida de una fuerte explosión y una luz verde.

- Pues ¿quién va a ser? Tú- Astoria rió mientras se acercaba y abrazaba a Ginny.

- ¿Y por casa como andamos?- replicó Draco con eufemismo.

- Me tenías muy preocupada, no me pude escapar de mi jefe para ir a verte.

- No te preocupes- Ginny volvió a observar su departamento abarrotado de personas, y de repente se sintió muy feliz, como hace mucho que no se sentía. Increíblemente, a pesar de que el living era bastante espacioso, no quedaba mucho lugar para moverse. Así que las personas que se hallaban ahí, que eran unas cuantas, terminaron acomodándose sobre el mullido sofá y unas tantas sillas que trajeron de la cocina. Los juegos de snap explosivo y ajedrez mágico tomaron lugar en la pequeña mesa ratona, mientras que el sonido de la radio invadía el lugar.

Hermione había preparado unas cuantas tartas con la ayuda de la madre de Ron, según lo que le había comentado Draco, y Ginny se dio cuenta de que todavía cabía más felicidad en su pecho, iba a comer tarta de melaza hecha por su madre, jamás lo hubiese podido imaginar, nuevamente sentir ese sabor dulce y empalagoso que la hacía sentir tan en casa…

Pero de repente sintió como los ojos comenzaron a picarle, un sentimiento extraño la había invadido, y se sentía un poco tonta por ponerse así; y Harry a su lado, al notar que estaba por llorar, no pudo más que tirar de ella y pasarle un brazo por los hombros para abrazarla.

- ¿Qué sucede?- indagó el chico con cariño, tratando de hacer pasar desapercibido la turbación de la chica.

- No me imaginé semejante sorpresa- dijo ella con las pestañas empapadas.

- Todos nos hemos encariñado mucho contigo- le dijo sonriendo-. Anda, no llores- Ginny asintió y tomó su vaso de jugo de calabaza, ya que por unos días tenía prohibido todo lo que tuviese alcohol, bebió un gran sorbo de él dejándolo luego sobre la mesa-. ¿Estás mejor?- ella asintió-. Ve a lavarte la cara, me imagino que no querrás que te vean así.

A pesar del dolor de espalda, y a pesar de que más de una vez insistieron en que se vaya a dormir, Ginny no quiso hacerlo, prefirió hablar hasta tarde y compartir sonrisas con todos los invitados en su casa. Era la primer fiesta de ese estilo a la que asistía, después de tanto tiempo de haber estado huyendo y escondiéndose junto a Bella y otros mortífagos, un festejo así siempre iba a ser bienvenido. Harry se estaba portando encantadoramente con ella, no permitiéndole mover ni un solo dedo de más, la ayudaba a sentarse y a levantarse, le alcanzaba todo lo que quería, y por nada del mundo la dejaba hacer algo indebido.

Pero en cierto momento de la noche se creó un ambiente tenso, cuando Dean se acercó a ella mientras Ginny buscaba en la cocina algún trapo seco para limpiar lo ensuciado por una botella de cerveza rota. El chico la increpó ahí y se puso a hablar muy amistoso con ella, contándole chistes tontos que siempre la hacían reír. Realmente era un chico muy bueno y divertido, Ginny no podía negar que se había encariñado muchísimo con él. Con la forma de ser que tenía, lo simpático y alegre que era, a pesar de las constantes discusiones, con un deje de diversión, entre lo que era mejor, si el Quidditch, deporte que ella le encantaba, o el futbol, ya que el era hijo de _muggles_.

- Me asusté mucho cuando me enteré lo que te había pasado- dijo de repente Dean mirándola a los ojos.

- Por suerte todo salió bien.

- Lo sé- el chico de piel oscura estiró su brazo y con su palma extendida acarició la mejilla femenina.

- Gracias por preocuparte.

- Eres muy suave…- susurró sintiendo como ella inclinaba la mejilla hacia la mano de él sonriéndole nerviosa.

- Dean yo…- sorprendida por el abrazador calor que desprendía su mano, Ginny lo miró a los ojos e intentó decirle que no lo pensara, que ella lo quería pero no de esa forma.

- Shh…- volvió a decir Dean tocando ahora con las puntas de los dedos su labio inferior, la otra mano del chico se apoyó en la pared detrás de Ginny.

- Eres tan linda.

- Dean- Ginny observó como él se inclinaba hacia ella mientras cerraba los ojos, miró sus labios, medios abiertos preparados para besarla, luego sintió su aliento, algo cálido, con un dejo dulce por la bebida que había tomado. Un leve cosquilleo le recorrió la espalda, una sensación de expectación que hace tiempo no sentía; quería que la besara, no lo podía negar, en ese momento se daba cuenta.

Los labios de Dean eran cálidos, no tanto como su mano, pero eran suaves y tersos. Él la besaba con gentileza, primero el inferior y luego el superior saboreándolos con su boca, la mano que la acariciaba había abandonado su rostro para ahora posarse en su cintura, atrayéndola más a su cuerpo mientras la otra manos se sostenía de la pared, Ginny con regocijo le devolvió el beso, empalagándose en el sabor de su lengua y en la dulzura de su contacto, besaba bien, como muy pocos sabían hacerlo.

Si solamente ella quisiera…

Pero de repente sus pensamientos fueron cortados como con un cuchillo cuando la puerta de la cocina se abrió dando paso a dos hombres riendo, Draco y Harry estaban entrando con varias botellas de cerveza en los brazos, mientras Ginny y Dean abrazados en la otra esquina los miraban avergonzados.

- Bueno…- dijo Draco mirando a Ginny con una mueca de seriedad y diversión en el rostro-. ¿Interrumpimos algo?- preguntó con clara ironía en la voz.

- Nada…- susurró Dean ante la mirada de enojo de Harry.

- Bueno, pero no lo parece- inquirió el rubio.

- Yo... yo me tengo que ir- Dean le dijo a la chica a su lado-. Nos vemos luego- saludó con la mano antes de colarse por la puerta de la cocina hacia el living del departamento, dejando a una Ginny algo más que asombrada.

- Parece que ya estás mejor- dijo entonces Draco volviendo su atención a la pelirroja.

- Si, pienso lo mismo- con cierto remordimiento oyó como la chimenea hacía un familiar ruido indicando que alguien había utilizado la Red Flú, cerró los ojos ante ese suceso sintiendo una risilla de Draco.

- Vaya- silbó el rubio-, creo que tu noviecito ya está a salvo.

- No es mi novio- respondió mirando ahora a Harry que tenía la vista clavada en la pared detrás de ella.

- Entonces tu pretendiente- dijo Draco tomando un cajón de cerveza de debajo de la mesa girándose hacia Harry para que el chico volcara las cervezas vacías allí.

- Sólo es un amigo Draco- inquirió cansada-. Nada más.

- Si tú lo dices…- Ginny miró a Harry el cual parecía más entretenido tomando cervezas de manteca llenas entre sus brazos.

- Harry...- murmuró nerviosa.

- Dime- dijo él con pocas ganas.

- Yo…- movió un mechón de cabello hacia un lado-. Te quería agradecer por todo lo que has hecho, lamento lo que has visto aquí, solo estaba preocupado…

- Todos estábamos preocupados por ti, Ginevra- la miró un momento a los ojos para luego desviar la vista-, y no me agradezcas nada, todo fue idea de Hermione.

- Pero te quiero explicar…

- No me debes explicar nada, Dean es tu novio, a él le debes las explicaciones- repuso con voz firme mientras salía de la cocina.

Ginny apoyó la espalda en la pared y cerró los ojos, las cosas no podían haber salido peor; solamente quería sentirse bien, ¿era mucho pedir?

- No sé qué es lo que pretendes, pero jugando a dos puntas no lo lograrás- dijo Draco saliendo también de la cocina.

- Idiota- bufó Ginny.

o0o0o

Ya era viernes y Harry no había dado señales de vida por su departamento, Hermione y Astoria la habían ido a visitar para ver como seguía, y lo cierto es que se encontraba perfectamente, la herida ya había cerrado por completo y ya no le molestaba como antes, su estómago conservaba una mancha de un color más claro, pero con una poción de San Mungo la piel volvería a tomar el aspecto normal. Dean solamente le había enviado una lechuza contándole que Harry estaba con un humor de perros en el cuartel, que le había gritado varias veces y aconsejado que la vaya ver, ya que era su novia… Su novia, vaya ridiculez.

Ginny entendía lo que sucedía, si las palabras de Hermione eran ciertas, lo que estaba pasando era que estaba tremendamente celoso, como jamás lo habría imaginado. Dean era un amigo, se sentía agradable al estar a su lado, pero Harry… La pelirroja rió sin poder contenerse, no podía comprender desde cuando al pensar en él sentía como su corazón latía fuertemente y como la piel se le volvía de gallina, mientras que los labios se le curvaban solos en una sonrisa.

Deseaba verlo, hacerle entender lo que pasaba. Esa noche al fin lo vería y debía hacer algo.

Una explosión en la sala del departamento llamó su atención y rápidamente se levantó de su cama y se dirigió hacia allí.

- Bella…- susurró al ver a la mujer de cabello negro y grandes ojos oscuros observarla con su mirada penetrante.

- He arriesgado mi libertad por venir a hablar contigo…- dijo la mujer sacándose el polvo del cabello-. Dime qué demonios tenías en la cabeza para haber atacado de la forma que lo hiciste a los mortífagos- siseó muy lentamente con una voz serpentina.

- Un momento- Ginny se acercó a la mujer-, ellos me atacaron a mí, teóricamente estoy de parte del bando de Potter y no puedo dejar que me maten.

- Pero podrías haberlos defendidos, disimuladamente…- recalcó con sus dedos-, ¡mataron a Davies!

- Uno de los tuyos los mató, no es mi culpa que haya sido tan idiota.

- ¿Cómo es eso de uno de los míos?- siseó Bellatrix amenazante.

- Tú me entiendes Bella, a mi casi me matan…

- ¡Pero eso no te derecho a atacarnos!

- ¡Pero si se los da a ustedes! ¿no?

- ¡Comprende que sería sospechoso que no te atacáramos!

- Y comprende tú que sería peor si me quedara quieta sin hacer nada…- Bella la miró a los ojos y sonrió.

- Podrías perfectamente haber fingido un ataque de miedo, ya sabes, esas cosas que pasan a…

- ¡Yo no iba a permitir que les hicieran algo!- respondió con espontaneidad mordiéndose luego la lengua.

- ¿Qué has dicho?- la voz amenazante de Bella le hizo caer en la cuenta de lo que había dicho.

- Ya sabes...- murmuró simulando estar tranquila-. No dejaré que por quedarme quieta alguien pueda dañarlos. No entiendo como puedes tener aliados tan inexpertos Bella- la cabeza de Ginny funcionaba a toda máquina-. No sé si te lo habrán dicho, pero si no hubiese sido por mi distracción, muchos aliados nuestros hubiesen muerto. No comprendo como puedes dejar en sus manos una misión tan importante.

- Mira, yo no te permito…

- Te estoy siendo sincera, perdona que te lo diga. Creo que… creo que si nuestro señor los viera trabajar, estaría muy enojado…

La sola alusión a Lord Voldemort era suficiente para cambiar completamente el semblante de Bella, su rostro adquirió una expresión pensativa haciendo que los recuerdos del pasado comenzaran a proyectarse frente a sus ojos.

- ¿Crees que estamos haciendo las cosas mal?- la mujer que Ginny conocía estaba apareciendo frente a ella, para los de afuera esa mujer podía resultar cruel y fría, pero cuando el Señor de las Tinieblas cayó, todo ese escaparate de rigidez y poca cordura se había derrumbado, si no hubiese sido por las palabras de Ginny y Draco, esa mujer se hubiese dejado morir.

- No debes desesperarte- Ginny se acercó a ella y le pasó los brazos por los hombros, no podía evitar sentir esa compasión con ella. Al fin y al cabo, gracias a ella ahora podía vivir tranquila, gracias a sus poderosos hechizos y al cuidado de Lord Voldemort.

- Tienes razón, no he estado manejando las cosas bien…

- Debes tranquilizarte…- Ginny sabía que el carácter de esa mujer era bastante explosivo, era mejor tratarla con cuidado-. Ve a tu casa y tómate algo fuerte para relajarte.

- ¿No lo haces para librarte de mi?

- Para nada- la tomó por los hombros y la miró a los ojos-. ¿Piensas que puedo engañarte? Bella yo les debo la vida, jamás haría algo así- Ginny cerró los ojos manteniendo los nervios a raya.

- Sabes que detesto que me mientan Ginevra…- Bella le sonrió con una mueca extraña, esa que hacía impacientar a Ginny; y le acarició el rostro-. Pero tu jamás me harías daño ¿no? Tu no…

- Jamás- Ginny tragó fuerte-. Anda ve, luego hablaremos.

- Que bien que hizo nuestro señor en traerte de nuestro lado, eres un encanto cariño- Bella acarició su rostro para luego meterse dentro de la chimenea-. Estamos en contacto.

- Hasta luego- Ginny se quedó parada observando como la mujer desaparecía detrás de una nube de humo verde, en ese instante un frío repentino le recorrió la espalda; no le gustaba nada el rumbo que estaban tomando las cosas.

Luego de tranquilizarse decidió que era hora de prepararse para esa noche, con Hermione había comprado un vaquero precioso, así que sin más se arregló con rapidez dejando su melena suelta. Draco la esperaría en el Caldero Chorreante, primero irían a cenar todos juntos a un lugar _muggle_ y luego continuarían la fiesta en algún otro lado, vaya a Merlín saber donde.

Ya lista tomó una pequeña cartera que calzó en su hombro y se dirigió hacia el punto de encuentro. Cuando volvió a abrir los ojos la luminosidad del lugar la deslumbró un momento, estaba repleto, había muchísimas personas comiendo a esa hora, tal vez sea porque era viernes o una fecha especial de la que ella no se había enterado; pero cuando apenas pisó fuera del medio de transporte, la mano de Draco tiró de ella con rapidez hacia la salida, no sin antes obligarla a agachar la cabeza y continuar.

- ¿Qué sucede?- gimió dejándose guiar.

- Tú sólo camina- Ginny al pasar con rapidez chocó a una persona.

- Lo siento señora…- susurró girándose hacia la mujer que estaba refunfuñando.

- ¡Jóvenes! ¡A esa edad no éramos así!- exclamaba la mujer al hombre a su lado, ella tenía el cabello crispado y rojizo a la altura de los hombros.

Los ojos de Ginny se llenaron de lágrimas a la vez que Draco continuaba tirando de su mano.

Caminaba por pura inercia y las ganas de darse la vuelta y abrazar a esa mujer eran enormes.

- Nos esperan aquí enfrente, trata de calmarte por favor- murmuró Draco en su oído. Ginny solo asintió apretando bien los ojos, dejando que el aire frío del exterior calmara sus emociones. Haber visto a su madre, haber escuchado su voz, todo era demasiado, sentía como la vista le escocía y como un nudo se posicionaba en su garganta.

- ¿Hace mucho que están aquí?

- No hace ni diez minutos…- Draco le tomó la mano y le pasó su pañuelo.

De inmediato varias personas se acercaron a ellos, la voz de Hermione la trajo a la realidad cuando le preguntaba qué le pasaba.

- No pasa nada- respondió Draco acariciando a Ginny por la espalda-. Unos hombres estaban fumando unas pipas de esas extrañas, y ella es media sensible a esas cosas- alguien rió.

- No se rían, no es gracioso- susurró Ginny más compuesta, disimulando la turbación que sentía-. Feliz cumpleaños Hermione.

- ¡Gracias por venir!- Hermione la abrazó con fuerza obligándola a hacer lo mismo con ella, los ojos de Ginny se detuvieron en un hombre detrás de su amiga que la observaba fijamente.

- Hola…- mustió con apenas voz.

- Hola…- le respondió Harry con esa sonrisa tan encantadora que le hacía sentir mariposas aleteando en el estómago, esa noche sería larga, muy larga.

* * *

¿Hay alguien ahí?

Lo dudo mucho...

Este capítulo es especialmente dedicado a Bita y a Karla, las que me hacen reír con nuestras conferencias. Las adoro chicas.

Un beso enorme, y nos vemos en el siguiente, que prometo, subiré pronto.

Jor.


	12. El sabor de tus labios

**El sabor de tus labios.**

La comida había resultado divertida, los constantes chistes en la mesa la habían hecho carcajearse más de una vez; más encima, pero para su tortura, su tan amiga Hermione había organizado a los invitados de una forma específica, obligándola a quedar sentada junto a la persona que en esos momentos más la ignoraba, Harry.

- ¿Me puedes pasar el agua?- le pidió Ginny al chico, la excusa era buena, él podía llegar perfectamente en cambio ella debía ponerse de pie para alcanzarla.

- Toma- le respondió Harry alcanzándole la botella sin siquiera mirarla.

- Gracias…- Harry no le respondió, siguió más concentrado en su porción de pizza que en la mirada que ella le dirigía.

Con más rapidez de la que ella se podía imaginar, varias cervezas _muggles _comenzaron a pasar por la mesa, ella tenía prohibida toda clase de bebida de ese estilo, pero poco a poco las botellas vacías se comenzaron a apilar, para muchos, cualquier excusa era buena para beber un poco de más, hasta Draco lo estaba haciendo, y se lo veía bastante risueño junto a Astoria.

- ¿Tú no tomas nada Gin?- preguntó la voz de Dean a su lado, el chico había ido a la barra a pedir una de esas extrañas bebidas de colores que tanto olor largaban.

- No puedo Dean…- le respondió un poco asqueada por el aroma del chico, no estaba ebrio pero su ropa ya estaba impregnado en el olor etílico.

- Que aburrida… ¿y tú Harry? Estás muy amargado amigo, anda bebe un poco.

- No gracias, no tengo buena experiencia con esas cosas…

- Asuntos de faldas ¿eh?- Dean se rió con fuerza-. A más de uno nos ha pasado- miró a Ginny-. Anda cariño, bébete un poco de esto que te va a gustar…

- No Dean…- Ginny se giró y evitó mirarlo, ya el muchacho se estaba poniendo algo pesado.

Cuando pensó que ya el chico la había dejado tranquila algo frío y oloroso cayó sobre su hombro, y Harry a su lado se hallaba en la misma situación.

- ¡Me lo has hecho volcar!- exclamó Dean enojado hacia uno de sus compañeros, sin siquiera disculparse con ellos dos-. ¡Ahora me comprarás uno!

Ginny miró a Harry a su lado, él estaba visiblemente enojado, gran parte de la bebida le había caído a él manchando su inmaculada camisa de color claro.

- Parece que no es nuestro día- le dijo sonriendo mientras tomaba unas servilletas de la mesa y lo ayudaba a secarse.

- Parece que no…- Ginny continuó limpiando, intentando absorber un poco del líquido con la tela.

El silencio se impuso entre ellos, sólo siendo interrumpido por las elocuentes risas que se oían de la charla de sus amigos.

- No sé por qué estás enojado conmigo, creo que no te he hecho nada- murmuró Ginny sin mirarlo.

- Yo no estoy enojado contigo.

- Pues no lo parece- Ginny levantó la vista y lo miró a los ojos-. Creo que no sale de esta forma, deberíamos usar nuestras varitas en un lugar más privado.

- Tienes razón.

Los baños de aquel lugar, tanto el masculino como el femenino quedaban uno junto a otro, rápidamente ambos limpiaron el desastre que Dean había hecho sobre sus ropas, y los dos a la vez, coordinados, salieron de la habitación sin poder evitar sonreírse.

- Lamento haberte dejado de hablar- dijo Harry mientras volvían juntos a la mesa.

- ¿Me dirás por qué lo has hecho?

- Tal vez luego…

- Te tomo la palabra- Ginny le pegó con cariño en el brazo y Harry tuvo el impulso de abrazarla, eran más fuerte que él las ganas que tenía de rodearle la cintura con el brazo y sentir su calor bien cerquita de su cuerpo. Sin embargo no podía permitirse ese gesto, por el momento no, iba a quedar muy obvio, además él aún no estaba seguro de que ella se lo permitiera.

- ¡Al fin llegaron los enamorados!- exclamó Astoria haciendo reír a medio grupo, mientras que Ginny sentía su cara arder.

- No los molestes, déjalos tranquilos- la regañó Hermione guiñándole un ojo a sus amigos-. ¿Ya están todos?

- ¿Adónde vamos a ir?

- Vamos a una disco _muggle_- respondió Ron-. Saben que a mi no me gusta, pero es su cumpleaños, y yo…

- ¡Amargado!- le gritaron un grupo de muchachos, haciendo que él los insultara de forma poco amable.

- Merlín, vámonos por favor- Hermione decidió salir antes de pasar más vergüenzas, en cualquier momento los terminarían echando del lugar.

Finalmente a pocas cuadras se encontraron con un enorme edificio lleno de carteles luminosos, una enorme entrada con formas de palmeras le daba un aspecto grotesco, poco normal por la época del año en la que se encontraban. Ginny iba calada de frío, no se imaginó que terminarían caminando por medio Londres _muggle_ a esas horas de la noche, de seguro terminaba nuevamente en cama la semana siguiente.

Luego de pagar las entradas, que por supuesto, como caballeros que eran los muchachos corrió por la cuenta de ellos, comenzaron a entrar uno a uno. Hermione organizó que entraran de a parejas, era de conocimiento público que los cuidadores de la entrada de la disco eran algo babosos con las mujeres lindas, y que mejor excusa para poner a Harry y a Ginny juntos como una pareja.

- Harry, abrázala por la cintura, y tu cambia esa cara Gin- Harry le hizo caso y pasó su mano por la espalda de la pelirroja.

- ¿Tienes frío?- le preguntó él al sentirla estremecerse.

- Un poco…

- Me hubieses dicho y te daba mi abrigo…

- Ya no importa, aquí dentro el calor humano debe ser agobiante- Ginny le sonrió con calidez a la vez que le tomaba la mano e ingresaban a aquel edificio, el ruido y el calor que experimentaron de repente fue impresionante, lugar por donde miraran siempre estaba lleno de personas bailando, bebiendo, riendo y besándose.

- ¡Este lugar está bárbaro!- gritó Astoria la cual había aprovechado para ingresar muy pegada a Draco.

En un abrir y cerrar de ojos todos se hallaban en el medio de la pista, o bien porque querían disfrutar de la fiesta o porque simplemente habían sido empujados hacia allí. Ginny en un momento perdió de vista a Harry pero antes de percatarse de eso, ya se hallaba en los brazos de Dean que la abrazaba de forma muy acaramelada.

- ¿De dónde saliste?- indagó ella divertida, era increíble lo rápido que podía llegar a ser el chico con algunas cosas.

- Digamos que tengo un olfato bien desarrollado…

- ¡Eres increíble!- Ginny se separó un poco de él, pues no quería estar tan pegado a su cuerpo, al fin y al cabo ella quería estar bien con Harry, no deseaba volver a estar peleada con él por una tontería así.

- ¿No quieres bailar preciosa?

- Necesito ir al baño Dean, ¿me esperas aquí?

- Te espero toda una eternidad- Dean se llevó una mano al corazón en un gesto dramático y se dio la vuelta para continuar bailando con una desconocida, ese chico no tenía remedio.

Ginny no se sentía muy a gusto en ese lugar, tanta gente junta le causaba un poco de claustrofobia, además no se sentía del todo segura, ella no confiaba para nada en los _muggles_, sin embargo podía controlarse en presencia de ellos; sin embargo en ese lugar ya eran demasiados. Rápidamente ubicó un cartelito luminoso que indicaba dónde se encontraban los baños, sin prisa se dirigió a ese lugar sorprendiéndose al encontrar a unas cuantas mujeres, algo cortas de ropas, fumando vaya uno a saber que cosa y otras cuantas vomitando en algunos de los retretes.

La pelirroja miró a una mujer que se hallaba sentada en el suelo, algo transpirada y con los ojos rojos, realmente el aspecto era malísimo.

- ¿Te sientes bien?- le preguntó inclinándose junto a ella.

- Me quiero morir…

- No digas eso…- Ginny se compadeció de la chica.

- Mi novio me dejó por otra y yo…- la joven hipaba a la vez que más lágrimas caían por sus mejillas.

- Él no sabe lo que se pierde, tú debes…

- Jacqueline…- una voz cantarina indicaba que una mujer bastante alegre se estaba acercando hacia donde estaban ellas-. Cariño, debes venir conmigo, no llores más por ese gusano- la mujer de cabello violeta y una falda muy corta se inclinó sobre su amiga-. Me he hecho amiga del Disk Jockey y nos consigue unas cuantas cosas de la barra, vamos a mostrarle lo que se ha perdido.

- Pero…- Ginny miró a las dos mujeres con sorpresa, como si eso arreglara un corazón roto.

- ¡Voy a emborracharme para olvidarlo!- iba gritando la tal Jacqueline mientras salían del baño.

- Merlín…- gimió Ginny sorprendiéndose de las actitudes de esas niñas, porque eso eran, unas niñas más pequeñas que ella. Olvidando ese suceso, decidió refrescarse la cara con un poco de agua, sorprendiéndose aún más al ver que a penas salían unas gotas del grifo.

- Si quieres aguda, deberás comprarla- le dijo una muchacha a su lado la cual se maquillaba.

- ¿Por qué hacen eso?

- Para que gastes dinero- le respondió largando el humo del cigarro por su boca-. ¿De dónde eres? no pareces de por aquí...

- Del interior…- le respondió con desgana, no le gustaba nada ese lugar-. Nos vemos.

- ¡Adiosito!

Ginny salió del baño para encontrarse nuevamente con ese ambiente viciado y embotado, empujando a varias personas llegó a encontrar unas cuantas caras conocidas, pero se sorprendió mucho al ver a Harry bailando muy acaramelado de una mujer que muy poco le agradaba.

- ¿Qué hace Cho Chang aquí?- le preguntó a Hermione la cual estaba pagando unas bebidas en la barra.

- Dean le dijo donde estábamos- chasqueó la lengua-. La muy arpía…

- Vaya…- Ginny se reclinó sobre uno de esos bancos altos que había alrededor del lugar; se sentía algo descepcionada.

- Apenas llegó fue directo a abalanzarse sobre Harry, no sé como la soporta.

- Ni idea…

- Gin… no pienses lo que estás pensando…

- ¿Y qué crees que estoy pensando?- preguntó con amargura.

- Que tú…- pero antes de terminar, un hombre totalmente desconocido la empujo para ubicarse frente a Ginny.

- No pude creer lo que veía cuando te vi- dijo el muchacho de cabello castaño-. Un ángel en el medio de la tierra- Ginny sonrió-. Y me pregunté, ¿este ángel querrá bailar conmigo?

La mujer miró una vez más el lugar en donde Cho tenía apresado a Harry bailando muy pegadito a él.

- Será un placer- respondió tomando su mano y tirándolo hacia la pista.

- ¡Jóvenes! Al final Molly tenía razón- exclamó Hermione bebiendo de su bebida, la juventud estaba perdida.

Ginny descubrió que ese tal Joan, o John, Juan o como se llame, era bastante divertido, de vez en cuando saltaba con unos pasos extraños y otras veces le decía cosas lindas al oído, lo mismo que le diría a cualquier conquista de una noche, pero no por eso dejaba de sentirse halagada. De vez en cuando desviaba la vista para observar como Harry aún bailaba abrazado a Cho, y aquello hacía que su sangre hirviera de la rabia, pero ella se vengaría, como había hecho la chica del baño, le mostraría lo que se estaba perdiendo; finalmente ella también era una chiquilla como aquellas.

- ¿Por qué no vas a buscar algo de beber que me estoy muriendo de sed?

- ¿Quieres algo en especial?

- Lo que tú me invites…

- Sé de algo que te encantará- el muchacho le guiñó un ojo a la vez que tiraba de su mano hacia la barra, y por pura casualidad, o tal vez porque Ginny así lo había previsto, se toparon con Harry y Cho, el chico la miró sorprendido, pero su expresión cambió al verla tomada de la mano del joven inglés.

- ¡Vaya Cho! Que sorpresa tan agradable

- Igual digo…

- ¿Se conocen?- indagó John, Joan o como sea.

- Trabajamos juntas- respondió la oriental.

- Espérame aquí ángel, ya te traigo lo que me pediste.

- No te tardes- le gritó Ginny con una voz melosa muy poco propia de ella.

- ¿Cómo se llama?- inquirió muy entusiasmada Cho.

- Eh… Joan

- ¿No recuerdas su nombre?- se burló Harry al percatarse de su dubitación.

- A ti no te interesa- respondió Ginny con acidez, girando su melena y caminando hacia donde se encontraba Joan, John, bah…

Harry observó como el cabello de la pelirroja se perdía entre las personas, y un calor impresionante lo invadió desde los pies hasta la cabeza. Ella ahora estaba enojada con él, lo sabía por como le había respondido, y si no se equivocaba, eso había sido algo parecido a lo que él sentía cuando ella estaba cerca de Dean, vaya sorpresa.

Ginny aceptó gustosa un vaso altísimo con un líquido rosado, no sabía lo que era, y por el color muchas ganas de probarlo no tenía, pero sabía que Harry la estaba mirando, lo presentía, su instinto de mujer así se lo confirmaba, por lo que debería tomarlo sí o sí, al diablo con los consejos de Madame Pompfey y al diablo con Harry Potter.

- ¡Por ti!- brindó Ginny con el chico.

- ¡Por mi!

La pelirroja se llevó la bebida a la boca y sorbió mucho de aquel líquido rosado, al tragar algo caliente le quemó la garganta y los ojos se llenaron de lágrimas.

- ¡Ten cuidado! Es bastante fuerte.

- ¡Ya lo creo!- Ginny no pudo evitar reírse al sentirse tan tonta por haber bebido de esa manera.

Ambos continuaron bailando, y el vaso de Ginny cada vez se hallaba más vacío, el muchacho había pedido otra bebida para él, y los diferentes ritmos fueron pasando así como los minutos de aquella noche. En el lugar parecía haber aún más gente, cosa que Joan, porque realmente se llamaba Joan, aprovechó para pegarse más a la pelirroja.

La temperatura del lugar se había incrementado unos cuantos grados y Ginny sentía como sus movimientos se volvían pesados y como sus oídos estaban algo sordos, un claro indicativo de que no debía tomar más.

- ¿Ya perdió el frío?

- ¿Qué?- Ginny miró al muchacho castaño y verlo tan cerca de ella no le gustó nada.

- Si tu bebida, ¿quieres que te traiga otra?- le indicó señalándole el vaso de ella.

- No, está bien, así está bien.

- ¿Está haciendo calor no?

- Bastante- Ginny se sintió empujada por un grupo de jóvenes que se aventuraban hacia la barra-. ¡Que animales!

- Eres divertida, me gustas…- el joven le estaba acariciando la mejilla.

- No me gusta que me anden empujando.

- ¿Sabes? Conozco un lugar en donde nadie te empujará- Ginny cerró los ojos entendiendo a lo que se refería.

- ¿Te parece? Yo creo que así estamos bien, puedo estar un poco aturdida por el alcohol, pero todavía lo puedo soportar- le respondió Ginny con la conciencia fresca que aún tenía.

- No eres nada fácil, ¿sabías?

- Me lo han dicho- respondió ella, por el rabillo del ojo notó como un hombre de cabello despeinado continuaba bailando con una joven de cabello largo y lacio.

- No mentía cuando dije que parecías un ángel- Joan se inclinó sobre Ginny y tomó sus labios de improviso, eso ella no se lo esperaba, un beso robado como aquel era demasiado.

Joan olía a alcohol y a transpiración, común de aquel lugar tan encerrado, los labios del chico eran bruscos y su sabor no era dulce como ella esperaba, no le gustaba nada, pero nada.

- Espera…- Ginny lo apartó con sus manos sintiéndose aún más mareada por la cercanía.

- Lo siento, no lo pude evitar- susurró él en su oído.

- Necesito ir al baño- dijo intentando librarse de él.

- ¿Quieres que te acompañe?- le preguntó él preocupado, Ginny se había vuelto pálida.

- No, espérame aquí- le dijo escapándose de una vez por todas del chico.

Sus labios se sentían pegajosos por el beso, y el horrible olor inundaba toda su ropa. Asqueada limpió su boca con la manga de su camisa, ya ni siquiera podía ir al baño a enjuagarse la boca, ¡no había agua!

Agradecida, encontró un lugar algo más vacío, podía entender el porqué, muchas parejas se hallaban recostadas, besándose sobre unos mullidos sillones como si se les fuera la vida en eso, ella necesitaba calmarse y dudaba que en un lugar como ese lo hiciera, pero al menos era eso mejor que nada.

Angustiada se llevó el vaso de bebida a los labios y bebió un poco de ella, el sabor amargo disimulado por el poco creíble dulzor le quitó la sensación desagradable, sin embargo la cabeza le daba vueltas y las ganas de volverse a casa cada ver eran más grandes.

Apoyada contra la pared bebió unos sorbos más, cuando una mano grande y cálida le quitó el vaso de los labios.

- ¡¿Es qué eres idiota?- le gritó al chico que le había quitado su bebida, enojada.

- Tú no tienes que beber esto- le indicó Harry apartando el vaso de ella.

- Devuélveme eso- le ordenó enfurecida.

- ¿Y qué si no quiero?

- ¡Eres despreciable!- Ginny atinó a irse de aquel lugar, pero Harry la apresó de su brazo obligándola a quedarse quieta.

- No tendrías que hacer estas cosas, tú misma has dicho que…

- A ti no te interesa, Harry.

- Me interesa porque estás bajo mi orden- replicó él también enojado.

- Es por eso ¿no? A eso viene toda esta preocupación. Discúlpame, pero no estamos en horario de trabajo, y yo...

- ¿Y a qué otra cosa iba a ser?- Harry se acercó a ella amenazante-. ¡Eres una inconsciente! No sé dónde está Draco para cuidarte.

- ¡Yo me puedo cuidar sola!- de un manotazo le quitó la bebida de la mano volcando bastante de ella en el piso-. Y esto es mío.

- Ginevra, no me hagas enojar…

- No eres nadie, ya te he dicho que yo sola…

- ¿Y por eso estás con alguien con quien ni siquiera te sabes el nombre?

- Para tu información se llama Joan, y en estos momentos me está esperando- Ginny amagó a irse nuevamente, pero Harry se lo volvió a impedir.

- No te vas a ningún lado…- varias de las parejas los miraban con disimulo, los gritos les habían llamado la atención.

- ¿No tienes otra cosa que hacer? Cho te debe estar esperando, no la dejes solita.

- Lo mismo se puede decir de ti, ¿o no ángel?- dijo él con ironía.

- Exactamente, ahora mismo me podría estar yendo con él si tú no me tuvieses retenida aquí como si fuese de tu propiedad…

- Porque lo eres de él ¿no? ¿O lo eres de Dean? En estos días te he visto besarte con tantos que ya me he perdido.

- ¿Qué estás queriendo decir?- Ginny lo miró amenazante a punto de golpearlo en la cara.

- No sé, ¿tú qué pensarías?

- ¡Eres un…!- Ginny intentó soltarse, pero Harry la retuvo más fuerte-. Vete con Cho, a mi déjame en paz.

- Me iré cuando yo quiera, y tú me harás caso- tomó con fuerza su mano y tiró de ella.

- ¿A dónde vamos?

- Nos salimos de este lugar, no se puede hablar tranquilo- Harry siguió caminando con ella detrás, apenas habiendo recorrido dos metros ella se detuvo.

- Yo no voy a ningún lado contigo.

- ¿Acaso prefieres irte con John?- ella se encogió de hombros mientras observaba el suelo-. Me lo esperaba, otra cosa no podía…

- ¡Ni se te ocurra decirlo!- exclamó Ginny sacada, en un movimiento repentino le pegó un cachetazo en la cara e intentó soltarse de su agarre.

Harry enfadado caminó hacia delante obligándola a irse hacia atrás, Ginny observó como su mano había quedado marcada en la mejilla izquierda de él y como los ojos de Harry estaban oscuros, algo turbios por algo que no podía comprender.

- No debiste haber hecho eso- susurró en un siseo mientras la apretaba contra la pared y la obligaba a bajar sus brazos.

Ginny vio como el rostro de Harry se acercaba más a ella, como su cálido aliento le hacía cosquillas en la mejilla, y como su aroma embriagaba sus fosas nasales. El corazón de la chica comenzó a latir con fuerza y un caleidoscopio de mariposas comenzó a volar en su bajo vientre, la sensación que estaba experimentando era única, jamás le había pasado. Él ni siquiera la había besado y ya se sentía volar.

Cuando los labios de Harry tocaron los suyos, una extraña comezón eléctrica la recorrió entera, y su boca se abrió inmediatamente a los empujes de la lengua masculina. El sabor de Harry era suave, a pesar del alcohol que ambos habían bebido, podía sentir su respiración deliciosa y su tacto fácil. La mano del chico le rodeaba la cintura y la otra le quitaba el vaso de bebida de la mano, al final él se estaba saliendo con la suya.

Harry se separó levemente de ella para mirarla a los ojos, Ginny los tenía encendidos y en ningún momento vislumbró un atisbo de negación en ellos. El chico se inclinó en el suelo y dejó el vaso contra la pared, y sin dejar de apretarla volvió a besarla. Ginny juraría que escucho decir a las otras parejas del lugar "al fin", Harry la estaba besando y ella no le podía negar nada.

Sin saber como, ni la manera en que sucedió, ambos terminaron sobre uno de esos sillones en donde tantas parejas habían compartido besos furtivos, de alguna manera Ginny se encontró sentada sobre las piernas de Harry, tomándole la cabeza con las manos y devorándole los labios como si la vida se le fuese en ello. Harry aceptaba complacido los arrebatos de ella, mientras la sostenía por la pequeña cintura y le acariciaba la espalda, el cabello suave y encendido, oliendo su aroma, un extraño boutique de flores que lo estaba persiguiendo hasta en sus sueños.

Mientras tanto en algún lugar en aquella disco Hermione bailaba abrazada a Ron, él había tomado unas cuantas copas y se hallaba algo mimoso con su novia, ella solamente sonreía, él podía resultar algo gracioso estando en ese estado, era adorable.

- ¿Aquel no es Harry?- preguntó Ron frunciendo el ceño.

- ¿Dónde?- Hermione inmediatamente se dio vuelta para observar como una pareja bastante animada se besaba sobre uno de esos viejos sofás de aquel antiguo boliche.

- ¿Y esa es Ginevra?

- No lo puedo creer- Hermione sonrió realmente contenta, al fin lo de ellos dos se había dado.

- ¿Pero él no estaba con Cho?

- Ron cariño, sigamos bailando, déjalos tranquilos con sus cosas…

- ¿Tú lo sabías?

- Por supuesto- le robó un beso-. Anda, sigamos bailando- Ron la besó en los labios en respuesta al de ella, adoraba a su novia.

Los minutos dieron paso a las horas, Harry se hallaba sentado aún en aquel reservado con Ginny a su lado la cual se había quedado dormida, se habían besado un largo rato, él le había acariciado el rostro como tanto había querido hacer desde hacía tanto tiempo y ella le había sonreído solamente a él. Luego de haber discutido, él la había besado y ella le había respondido muy entusiasmada, aún no caía en lo que había pasado. En algún momento, él recordó que ella tenía frío, al estar tan lejos de las demás personas, la temperatura había bajado un poco y lo que menos quería era que se enferme, por lo que disimuladamente había hecho aparecer su abrigo junto a ellos, y la había cubierto con el.

Ginny aún continuaba con parte de sus piernas sobre el, mientras sus brazos lo abrazaban por el cuello, Hermione a lo lejos le hacía una seña indicándole que se estaban yendo y él lo entendió perfectamente haciéndole un gesto con la mano.

- Gin…- le susurró acariciándole el cabello y corriéndoselo de la cara-. Anda despierta.

Ginny abrió los ojos lentamente y pestañó varias veces para enfocar la vista, al darse cuenta de que estaba junto a Harry el calor inundó su rostro.

- Yo… lo siento- Ginny se levantó de inmediato, pero por esa rapidez se sintió un poco mareada, siendo sostenida por Harry.

- Ya te tengo- Harry le sonrió y la tomó por la cintura-. Ya se están yendo todos, ¿te acompaño a tu casa?

- No hace falta, Draco me lleva- Harry la apretó más fuerte y la besó en los labios, con delicadeza, sin alcanzar a que ella le respondiera.

- ¿Estás segura?

- Perfectamente- Ginny se miró los brazos y luego miró a Harry-. Tu campera…

- Quédatela, luego me la devuelves el lunes en el trabajo- le sonrió-. Yo me aparezco junto a mi departamento y listo.

- Gracias- Harry la llevó de la mano hacia donde los demás se encontraban, pero nadie dijo nada, unos cuantos estaban bastantes tomados y otros tantos ya se habían ido. Draco el cual se hallaba un poco alegre sonrió al ver a Ginny con cara de dormida, Astoria colgada en su cuello lo retó.

- Nos vemos el lunes ¿si?- le dijo Harry ya en la puerta, el frío de Londres era indomable y Ginny sentía el frío atravesarle el pantalón vaquero. El chico se inclinó hacia ella y la volvió a besar en los labios, sin importarle que medio escuadrón lo viera hacerlo, de alguna manera debía dar a entender que la pelirroja era de él y nadie más; además le encantaba besarla.

- Nos vemos- Ginny aún media atontada por la pasión de los besos del chico se tomó del brazo de su amigo desapareciendo en una de las esquinas.

Ron observó como Harry se abrazaba los brazos, en signo de tener mucho frío.

- Que caballero…- se burló.

- ¡Ron!- lo retó Hermione dándole un coscorrón en la cabeza.

Esa noche si que había sido inolvidable, y Harry estaba seguro de que ese fin de semana lo pasaría en cama, pero el sabor de sus labios femeninos, valía el frío de Londres.

* * *

¿Hay alguien?

Creo que era hora de actualizar esta historia, pero el gran mérito es de Karla y Bita que con sus consejos me ayudaron a reconectarme con esta historia y a aclarar conceptos que no tenía bien en claro con respecto a la trama. Este capítulo es para ustedes chicas.

Les dejo un beso enorme, nos estamos leyendo en mis otras historias.

Jor.


	13. Abrillantando miradas

**Abrillantando miradas.**

Harry no pudo evitar suspirar de alivio cuando el agradable y tibio ambiente de la sala lo recibió como en un abrazo, la fría noche de Londres lo había calado hasta los huesos, y para su maldita desgracia, se había dejado la llave de su departamento en el abrigo que le había dado a la pelirroja. Él no podía pretender entrar al edificio por magia, había cámaras de seguridad, y de seguro sería extraño para el personal que las vigilara. Como un tonto, y completamente congelado, tuvo que tocar el timbre del muy amable, nótese la ironía, portero del edificio, que con muy mal humor le abrió la puerta para luego volverse a su departamento y continuar con su sueño; con la simple excusa de la llave bajo la alfombra, Harry se logró deshacer del hombre y usar su varita para entrar a su casa.

El chico sentía los brazos entumecidos; a pesar de haberse aparecido junto al edificio, el tiempo que esperó en la puerta había sido suficiente como para congelarle los huesos. Sin pensarlo dos veces se dirigió hacia su habitación y se metió bajo las mantas de la cama sin desvestirse siquiera, si los padres de Hermione lo vieran lo terminarían retando, pero en esos momentos su corazón no iba a aguantar una escapada al baño para cepillarse los dientes, eso podía esperar a la mañana siguiente.

A pesar de haber permanecido mucho tiempo acostado, mirando como en el techo de su habitación se reflejaban las luces del edificio de enfrente, el sueño no parecía querer acompañarlo, una y otra vez su mente lo transportaba a aquel lugar oscuro en donde Ginevra lo besaba y lo acariciaba, y él se sentía tan calmado. Aún no caía en que aquello hubiese sido de verdad, aún podía sentir el suave tacto de su piel y el dulce aroma del cabello sobre su rostro. Las manos comenzaron a picarle de solo pensarlo, quería volver a verla, y besarla una y mil veces. Aquello era algo que nunca había sentido, ni con su primera novia había sido así; y eso que había estado tanto tiempo enamorado de ella…

o0o0o

Ginny despertó aquella tarde con dolor de cabeza terrible, sentía el estómago revuelto y todo a su alrededor giraba; despacio caminó hacia el baño y se humedeció un poco el rostro, tomar algo frío de seguro le iría bien. Sonrió, eso le pasaba por tonta, por actuar como lo hubiese hecho hace muchos años atrás, se lo tenía merecido. _Nada de bebidas alcohólicas mientras estés medicada_, y ella no, con tal de hacerlo rabiar…

Harry…

La mujer dejó caer el vaso al suelo en un momento en donde todo se le aflojó, de repente, como si estuviese pasando en ese instante, recordó como Harry había discutido con ella, como Harry la había retado, como Harry no la dejaba salir, como Harry la besaba y como Harry la acariciaba. Miró sobre el sofá, el abrigo de Harry, con el que la había protegido del frío; sin contenerse se acercó a el y se lo llevó al rostro, el aroma del chico estaba impregnado en la tela. De inmediato se lo colocó encima, ya no se avergonzaba de hacer algo tan banal como eso, simplemente la felicidad que sentía era demasiada como para no expresarla. La sonrisa le perló el rostro y el dolor de cabeza, como por arte de magia, se le esfumó.

Draco recién se levantó entrada la noche, el chico tenía el rostro pálido y unas enormes ojeras bajo los ojos, él solo la miró un momento y sin decir una palabras se metió en el baño, Ginny escuchó al rato como sonaba la ducha al caer la lluvia, mientras ponía leche a calentar para preparar algo para tomar, Draco no estaba de buen humor, pero al menos un chocolate caliente no le sentaría mal.

De esa forma estuvieron ya de noche, la radio mágica sonaba despacio mientras Ginny ordenaba un poco el departamento, todos esos días enferma habían dejado hecho un desastre el lugar, y su compañero de piso no colaboraba en lo absoluto.

- ¿Te sigues sintiendo mal?

- Sólo estoy cansado Ginny…- bostezó-. A pesar de haber dormido, siento como si me hubiesen molido a golpes- Draco llevó la cabeza hacia atrás y cerró los ojos.

- ¿Quieres que te prepare una poción?

- No hace falta…- Ginny guardó silencio mientras observaba el perfil tan bien delineado de Draco.

- Ayer vino Bella- susurró acercándose-. Estaba muy enojada.

- ¿Qué te dijo?- Draco se incorporó y se la quedó mirando con atención.

- Muchas cosas, pero lo importante es que logré calmarla… Es tan desesperante…

- ¿Tú qué harás?- le preguntó mirándola con atención.

- ¿Con qué?

- Ya sabes, con lo que ella quiere… sé que no lo quieres hacer, pero no entiendo por qué estás actuando como lo estás haciendo.

- No te entiendo… explícate mejor…- Draco la miró un momento antes de responder.

- Mira Ginny, sabes que yo siempre te fui directo.

- Lo sé.

- No entiendo lo que buscas, no veo necesidad de andar jugando a dos puntas con ellos…

- Espera, espera un momento Draco. Retrocede un poco que creo que me estoy perdiendo de algo… ¿de qué estás hablando?

- Ginny…- suspiró cansado el chico.

- En serio, ¿a dos puntas? ¿A qué demonios te refieres?

- Ginny, sabes bien de lo que estamos hablando. No hace ni dos días con Harry te encontramos muy apretada junto a Dean en la cocina…

- Eso fue algo diferente.

- ¿Me vas a decir que él te besó?- la interrumpió.

- Si, fue así.

- Ginny…- se quejó él suspirando-. Si sabías que estaba Harry, ¿por qué lo hiciste?

- Porque no estaba segura, porque quería saber qué era lo que sentía… Dean es divertido, y en ese momento me pareció lo ideal…

- ¿Y luego que pasó?- Ginny bajó la mirada-. Pareces una niña otra vez…

- ¿Me estás tratando de inmadura?- replicó enojada.

- ¿Y qué te parece? Ayer te apareces con Dean…

- Dean no es nada mío, ¿acaso no lo has visto besándose no sé con quien la otra noche?

- No me importa lo que haga él, sino lo que hagas tú. ¿Qué me dices del chico de anoche?

- ¿Quién?- indagó Ginny cruzándose de brazos, bastante molesta.

- Con el que bailaste anoche…

- Ah si, con él no pasó nada- Ginny se levantó y caminó hacia la cocina para volver al rato con dos tazas de chocolate humeante.

- A mi me pareció verlo muy cerca de ti- Ginny se llevó una mano al rostro totalmente sonrojada.

- Ya sé que me estoy comportando como una tonta, solamente quería darle celos a Harry porque estaba muy pegadito a Chang- bufó-. No estaba en mis planes que el otro idiota me besara…

- Al parecer nada de lo que está pasando últimamente está en tus planes, Ginny- ella lo fulminó con la mirada-. Y sabes que tengo razón, además, dime, ¿cómo es eso de que ahora también te besas con Harry?

- ¿Y a ti qué te interesa? No eres mi madre para andar echándome en cara todo lo que hago.

- Quiero lo mejor para ti… pero no me gusta que piensen cualquier cosa.

- ¿Y tu que piensas?... espera, déjame adivinarlo…

- Ginny…

- ¡Eres un idiota!

- Sólo me preocupo por ti- Ginny se dirigió hacia su habitación.

- Pues no lo hagas más- le respondió antes de cerrar la puerta con furia, realmente estaba enojada, muy molesta con las insinuaciones de Draco.

Sin embargo, muy en el fondo no pudo evitar sentirse algo triste al comprender que quizás su amigo de verdad tenía razón.

o0o0o

Ginny no tenía ganas de cruzárselo, sabía que Draco estaba en lo cierto, lo había meditado toda la noche, pero no podía ir simplemente a decirle que todo era verdad, que se estaba comportando como una chiquilla inmadura en busca de algo de atención. Esa mañana había amanecido hambrienta, del enojo ni siquiera había sido capaz de preparar algo para comer, era desesperante sentirse así. Rápidamente revolvió en la alacena encontrando una vieja lata de galletas que nunca habían abierto, sin más se dispuso a comer eso mientras ponía algo de agua a calentar. Sin embargo la voz de alguien llamándola desde la sala la sorprendió, se sonriendo al ver la cabeza de Hermione aparecerse entre las llamas.

- ¿Qué haces allí?- le preguntó divertida al ver como la castaña se quitaba ceniza de los labios.

- No te burles, detesto hablar por esta maldita Red.

- Perdona por no estar actualizada con la tecnología _muggle_…- ironizó la pelirroja divertida al ver como Hermione acomodaba su cabello para que no se le quemara por las llamas.

- Ya hablaré con Harry para que te proporcione un teléfono… Oye, ¿quieres venir a comer a casa?

- ¿No estás con Ron?

- No, él se tuvo que ir a su casa, hubo un pequeño problema con uno de sus hermanos mayores y su padre, algo normal- le sonrió-. Astoria al parecer tiene una cita, pero no me quiso decir con quien ¿Tu sabes algo?

- Nada- se inclinó sobre las llamas-. Arreglo unas cosas aquí y voy a hacerte compañía, ¿no quieres que salgamos a dar una vuelta?

- Ay si… hace mucho que no salimos, de paso aprovecho para comprar unas cosas para casa que están en falta.

- Me cambió y estoy ahí.

- Te espero amiga.

Ginny se vistió con un simple pantalón oscuro y un mero abrigo de color claro, las botas que cubrían sus pies eran nuevas, Hermione había insistido en que las comprara y debía admitir que eran muy lindas, así también le habían salido.

Estar junto a la castaña se había vuelto una costumbre, le hacía recordar esos viejos momentos en donde ella compartía sus tardes charlando con su amiga Sophie en Durmstrang, en donde ambas soñaban recibirse y salir al mundo en busca de aventuras. Sophie era parte de su pasado, al igual que aquel colegio. Hermione había ocupado el lugar de Sophie, y el cariño que le había tomado era impresionante; simplemente no podía más que maravillarse por la relación que tenía con su hermano, la forma en que lo cuidaba y lo mimaba, todo lo que adoraba a Harry y todo lo que amaba a toda la familia Weasley. Hermione era como el nexo entre Ginny y su familia, aunque la castaña no lo supiera.

Aquella mañana el Callejón Diagon estaba abarrotado de gente, tal vez era simplemente la época, se estaba acabando el verano y pronto daría comienzo al otoño, aunque el frío ya se hacía sentir, y con mucha fuerza. Había varios niños pequeños comiendo helados y muchas madres con vientres abultados cargando enormes bolsas con cosas para bebés. Era algo adorable.

Hermione repuso todo su arsenal de pociones, mientras Ginny disfrutaba viendo vidrieras en donde escobas nuevas se ponían a la venta.

- ¿Te gusta el Quidditch?

- Cuando era más chica lo jugaba- le respondió prestando atención a como una snitch plateada aleteaba sus alas muy rápidamente-. Pero luego nunca más se dio la oportunidad.

- ¿En qué posición jugabas?

- Cazadora, y a veces buscadora- sonrió al ver un pequeño niño llevar en sus brazos su primera escoba de juguete.

- Ron fue guardián, uno de los mejores que tuvo Gryffindor, y Harry buscador, el más joven en cien años- Ginny lo miró con sorpresa-. Harry fue el capitán de nuestro equipo, él nos llevó a la gloria.

- ¿Si? Nunca me había comentado eso…

- Dean Thomas también era cazador, pero no tenía mucho éxito, a él le iban más los deportes _muggles_.

- He oído hablar mucho de los jugadores de Hogwarts, varios equipos de ahora tienen jugadores de ese colegio- Hermione asintió sabiendo a quién se refería.

- Oliver Wood fue nuestro capitán, el orgullo de la casa- suspiró-. Todos los hermanos de Ron jugaron en el equipo de Gryffindor.

- ¿Todos?- Ginny la miró divertida siguiendo el camino que imponía la castaña.

- Todos, cada uno tenía su estilo. Algún día le diré a Ron que te invite a su casa, no te imaginas lo que son los partidos allí- sonrió-. Las novias de los gemelos también jugaron en el equipo, a veces se arma cada lío…

- ¿Tú no juegas?

- Nunca se me dio volar- hizo una mueca extraña con los labios-. ¿Quieres conocer Sortilegios Weasley?

- ¿Es el local de los hermanos de Ron?- le preguntó tratando de evadir el tema.

- Si, pero ellos ahora no están. Ya sabes, esa reunión familiar… seguramente debe estar Lee Jordan, uno de los mejores amigos de los gemelos.

- Y vamos…- aceptó gustosa sabiendo que sus hermanos no estarían ahí-. Lástima que no pueda verlos.

- No faltará oportunidad.

Ginny llegó entusiasmada hasta en número 93 de aquel callejón, las luces de colores y la vidriera colorida fue lo primero que le llamó la atención. La entrada al lugar parecía un enorme arco iris, y dentro del lugar muchos niños junto a sus padres reían y jugaban con pequeños aviones voladores, peluches saltarines, y muchísimas cosas más que no sabía ni como llamarla.

- ¡Hermione!- gritó un muchacho de piel oscura acercándose a las recién ingresadas.

- Hola Lee- el chico le sonrió-. Te presento a Ginevra, una amiga.

- Un gusto, mi nombre es Lee Jordan…- el chico la saludó con un beso en la mejilla al igual que a la castaña-. ¿Y qué hacen por aquí?

- Como estaba aburrida, ya sabes, esa reunión improvisada en la casa de Molly y Arthur, le pedí a Gin que me acompañara a dar una vuelta. Y de paso la traje a conocer este local.

- ¿No lo conocías?- le preguntó a la pelirroja.

- Es que yo hace poco tiempo que llegué a vivir aquí- se encogió de hombros-. Este lugar es alucinante.

- Todo gracias a Fred y George- sonrió-. ¿Y de dónde eres?

- Vengo de Australia, pero soy inglesa, sólo que viajé por varios lados- miró con los ojos brillantes como un niño se llevaba un caramelo a la boca y le comenzaban a salir pelos por la nariz.

- ¡Muy bienvenida a Londres! Miren todo lo que quieran chicas, la casa les hace un descuento especial- les dijo guiñándole un ojo.

Ginny de inmediato se puso a recorrer el lugar, pero lo que más le llamó la atención fueron las fotografías que decoraban una pared, el día de la inauguración, el día en donde volvieron a reabrir después de la guerra, las sonrisas a la cámara. Todos sus hermanos, las mujeres de sus hermanos…

- ¿Quién es ella?- preguntó señalando a una pequeña de ojos celestes y cabello rubio la cual le sonreía a la cámara con sus dientes de niña.

- Es Victoire Weasley, la hija de Bill. No sabes lo preciosa que es esa niña, igualita a su madre, nació justo el día en donde se cumplía un año de la caída de Voldemort.

- ¿Quién es la madre?

- Se llama Fleur, es una media veela. Bill la conoció en el Torneo de los Tres Magos, ella era uno de los campeones.

- ¿Ella?- preguntó sorprendida la ver la radiante sonrisa de la mujer.

- Si, aunque parezca increíble si… Una muy buena mujer, aunque al principio Molly y yo no estábamos muy conformes.

- ¿Y qué pasó?

- Digamos que nos dimos cuenta de que realmente era un muy buena persona, en los peores momentos estuvo al lado de Bill…- miró la foto en donde todos estaban con su pareja, acarició con su dedo el rostro de Bill y Ginny se percató de las cicatrices.

- ¿Qué le pasó?

- Lo atacó un hombre lobo, Greyback, no sé si has oído hablar de él- Ginny tragó saliva, obvio que lo conocía, si hasta había compartido guarida a su lado-. Por suerte el único síntoma que tiene es comer carne muy poco cocida, un alivio para la familia, con todo lo que sufrieron- Hermione desvió la vista hacia otra fotografía que la pelirroja no había visto-. Y esa es Ginny, la hermana perdida de ellos.

- ¿Ginny?

- Ahora comprendo por qué Ron se pone tan extraño al verte, te pareces tanto a ella… seguramente hubiese sido muy parecida a ti en estos momentos- Ginny continuó contemplando la fotografía sintiendo como un nudo se posicionaba en su garganta-. Pero bueno ¿vamos a casa? ¡Estoy que muero de hambre!

- Si… vamos- susurró algo shockeada con lo que acaba de enterarse, su hermano había sido atacado por un hombre lobo, ese que ella conocía. Era horrible.

Entre una cosa y otra el mediodía había dado lugar a la siesta y ellas aún no habían comido nada, y como era de esperarse, estando ellas solas, decidieron hacer una comida muy de mujer, bien de bajas calorías, aunque si eran sinceras, lo hacían para luego tener menos culpa al comer el helado de chocolate que tenían pensado pedir, una simple ensalada con pollo y vegetales acompañado de unos pequeños arrolladitos de atún y tomate, y como no podía faltar, una buena botella de vino de esos frutados que les encantaban. Ginny ya había dejado la medicación, por lo que no había problema en que tomara alguna que otra copa de eso, pero ni hablar de bajarse toda la botella.

Mientras Hermione ultimaba los detalles, Ginny preparaba la mesa, el sol estaba en lo más alto y entraba a raudales por el enorme ventanal de la sala.

- Después podemos pedir el helado, y ver alguna película en el DVD.

- ¿DVD?

- Cierto que no eres muy apegada a las cosas _muggles_, te aseguro que eso te encantará- el timbre de la casa sonó-. Que raro, quién será a estas horas…- se dijo para si misma mientras atendía el portero eléctrico-. ¿Ron? Porque no usas tu llave… Te la has olvidado, vale ahí bajo.

- ¿Era Ron?

- Parece que terminaron temprano, ¿quieres preparar más ensalada? Aunque haya comido en la casa de su madre lo volverá a hacer aquí- le dijo rodando los ojos.

- Yo me ocupo, tu ve a buscarlo- le dijo sonriente yendo hacia la cocina. A pesar de no tener una relación muy fluida con su hermano, adoraba comer a su lado, era un simple regocijo personal que no podía evitar sentir al tenerlo cerca. Había hecho tanto por el Mundo Mágico.

Ginny trozó más de aquella carne y la puso rápidamente en la plancha sazonándola con un poco de sal y especias, mientras también cortaba más de aquellos vegetales en pequeños cubos y lavaba unas cuantas hojas verdes.

- Ya volvimos…- dijo Hermione al entrar dirigiéndose directamente a la cocina mirándola con un gesto extraño.

- Espero que con esto alcance…

- Pon un poco más, Ron se trajo a Harry consigo- la miró con insistencia.

- Bien…- Ginny aparentó tranquilidad mientras cortaba un poco más de pollo-. No sé por qué me miras así…

- Yo no te miro de ninguna forma- le sonrió Hermione notando el sonrojo de la pelirroja-. Yo no me esperé que Ron volviese tan temprano, y muchos menos con él- le dijo a modo de disculpa.

- Lo sé, no hace falta que te excuses- le dijo levantando la vista-. Además no me molesta.

- Eso ya lo sé- le dijo divertida haciéndola volver más colorada si era posible.

- Tonta…

Al instante Ron apareció por la puerta seguido de Harry el cual al mirarla le sonrió con complicidad.

- Espero que no hayamos interrumpido una de esas reuniones femeninas en donde se ponen esas cremas extrañas en las caras y se depilan entre ustedes…

- ¡Ron!- Hermione le tiró con una lechuga haciendo reír a Harry.

- Entonces no hemos interrumpido algo trascendental- dijo el moreno besando la mejilla de Ginny haciéndola poner de todos colores.

- Nada en absoluto, hola- le respondió ella en un hilo de voz terminando de lavar más vegetales.

Ron y Harry reían de alguna idiotez en la sala, mientras las dos mujeres terminaban con la comida en la cocina.

- ¿Pueden ayudarnos con la mesa?

- Ya vamos…- respondió Harry perezoso, Ron se metió en la cocina aprovechando que Ginny había salido con unas cuantas cosas hacia la mesa, para besar a Hermione, mientras Harry seguía a la pelirroja ayudándola a acomodar todo-. Hoy no me has saludado- le susurró a su lado acomodando los platos.

- Si que te he saludado- le respondió ella colocando las copas.

- Yo te he saludado- le dijo Harry a su espalda-. Tú no lo has hecho.

- Te dije hola- respondió Ginny algo acalorada por la presencia del chico en su espalda, muy cerca de su cuello.

- Pero ese saludo no me gusta, Gin.

- Es… es la única forma que tengo de saludarte- Harry le estaba acariciando los brazos y ella sentía como la sangre se le electrizaba poco a poco.

- Te deberé enseñar como quiero que me saludes- Harry la hizo girar dándole un rápido beso en los labios que la hizo sonrojar-. Pero eso lo veremos después.

- Eres un creído…

- Y tú eres muy linda- Ginny le sonrió sintiendo como su corazón se quería salir del pecho, ese chico era impresionante.

La comida había sido más incómoda de lo que la pelirroja esperaba, las miradas cómplices de Hermione la hacían poner nerviosa, y ni hablar de los codazos pocos disimulados de Ron hacia su amigo, eran hombres, era normal que se trataran así entre ellos. Y para su tormento, Harry no hacía nada para mejorar la situación, varias veces había sacado a flote el tema de lo que era la educación y como saludar correctamente a una persona, siendo fervientemente apoyada por Hermione la cual se ganó una patada por debajo de la mesa en venganza por parte de Ginny.

Comentaron que habían pasado por Sortilegios Weasley y que habían visto unas escobas muy lindas en la vidriera de un negocio.

- No te pueden gustar los Chudley Cannons…- sentenció Ginny bebiendo lo último que le quedaba de vino en su copa.

- ¿Por qué no? Que no ganen nunca no quiere decir que sean malos…- Hermione se largó a reír a la vez que acariciaba el cabello de su novio.

- ¡Por supuesto que no!- Harry se echó a reír por la espontaneidad de Ginny-. Hace como cien años que no ganan la copa, no puedo creer todavía que le hayan ganado a los Puddlemere United.

- El Capitán es un idiota.

- ¡El Capitán es Oliver Wood! Ron, él fue compañero de nuestra casa…

- Pero eso no quita que sea un lerdo… a ver dime, tú que te crees saber tanto, ¿cuál es el mejor equipo?

- Las Hollyhead, obviamente…

- ¡Me estás jodiendo! Son todas mujeres.

- Por eso mismo, las mujeres jugamos mucho mejor que ustedes al Quidditch- Harry le sonrió.

- Lamento discernir en eso contigo…

- Lo que pasa es que ustedes no han visto jugar a buenas jugadoras…

- Está declarado que los hombres son mejores para los deportes- dijo Ron muy sabiamente ganándose un chasquido de lengua por parte de Hermione.

- Que idiotez, cuantas veces Angelina y Katie han hecho destrozos al equipo Weasley.

- No te olvides que Harry jugaba con ellas.

- ¡Por favor!- Hermione se relajó en su asiento.

- Además los mejores equipos están formados por hombres.

- No te olvides de las Holly.

- Una cosa es ver Quidditch, porque tu Hermione es lo único que puedes hacer, y otra cosa diferente es jugarlo… no se puede hablar sin saber…

- Disculpa, pero yo juego al Quidditch- replicó Ginny divertida, Ron podía llegar a ser de lo más terco que había.

- ¿En qué posición juegas?- le preguntó Harry interesado.

- Cazadora, y otras veces buscadora.

- Yo soy buscador, el mejor que ha tenido el colegio- dijo Harry con orgullo.

- Eres un poco creído ¿No?- inquirió Ginny inclinándose hacia él.

- Y tú un tanto exasperante…- Ron miró a Hermione y le hizo una seña con la cabeza.

- ¡Iremos a comprar helado!- dijo la castaña levantándose al igual que su novio-. Pero no, ustedes quédense aquí, nosotros bajamos- replicó al ver como Ginny se levantaba y atinaba para acompañarlos.

- ¿Seguro?

- Segurísimo, ustedes levanten la mesa- Hermione le guiñó un ojo y se calzaba el abrigo que Ron le pasaba.

Harry carraspeó haciendo que Ginny lo mirara, los dos estaban completamente solos en aquel departamento. La pelirroja nerviosa, comenzó a acomodar la mesa, levantando los platos y llevándolos hacia la cocina, Harry detrás suyo la siguió con las copas en la mano, y una hermosa sonrisa en el rostro.

Con un simple conjuro, la vajilla se estaba limpiando sola, Ginny observaba con demasiada atención como se iban formando las burbujas y como Harry dejaba las copas a un lado de la mesada para mirarla con algo de burla en los ojos.

- ¿Con que cazadora?

- Cállate…

- Muero por verte jugar, si juegas igual que discutes, debe ser alucinante- Ginny se sonrojó sabiendo interpretar el significado de esas palabras.

- En algún momento lo comprobarás.

- ¿A dónde vas?- le preguntó tomándola del brazo al verla caminar hacia la sala.

- Voy a terminar de acomodar…- pero no pudo terminar sus palabras porque los labios de Harry la hicieron callar, él la estaba besando tal y como lo había hecho la noche anterior.

Nada más diferente a un beso casto como ese que ellos dos compartían, los labios de Harry la acariciaban por completo haciéndola perder en la sensación de calidez y apego hacia el chico. Harry le acariciaba la espalda y el cabello tomándola por la cintura y apretándole los brazos. Perderse era fácil con Harry, con lo poco que estaba haciendo, ya creía que en cualquier momento terminaría volviéndose loca. Totalmente desquiciada.

- Aunque no lo quieras aceptar, terminaré convenciéndote- Ginny lo miró un momento a los ojos antes de sonreír, era increíble como había llegado a conocerla.

- ¿Cómo lo sabes?

- Lo veo en tu mirada- se inclinó más hacia ella-. Pero te demostraré que lo que estamos sintiendo, es lo correcto.

Ginny sonrió más, él sabía que detrás de toda aquella imagen, había una mujer muy indecisa, que le costaba horrores comprender aquello que le estaba pasando. Harry se esmeraría en cambiarla, y eso Ginny era lo que más esperaba.

- Estás loco…

- Y tu eres divina- ella cerró los ojos un momento y los volvió a abrir no creyendo estar viviendo eso, con algo de duda, pasó los brazos por los hombros de Harry y lo besó lentamente en los labios esperando que él respondiera, Harry al instante se prendió de ello saboreando por momentos la lentitud de aquella caricia.

El carraspeo de Ron los hizo volver a la realidad, Hermione los observaba con una sonrisa en los labios.

- ¿Quieren helado?- les ofreció Ron mostrándoles la bolsa que llevaba en la mano, Hermione rodó los ojos, su novio podía ser tan poco delicado.

* * *

¡Sorpresa! ya sé, ni yo me puedo creer estar actualizando esta historia en menos de un mes.

Para alegría de muchos, como para mí, estoy de vacaciones, así que tendrán noticias bastantes seguidas en estas dos semenas que se avecinan, pero ya saben, los comentarios lindos de ustedes me predisponen a escribir con más ganas y por mucho más tiempo, así que sus palabras me vendrán más que bien.

Les mando un abrazo, espero haber respondido a todos los comentarios del capítulo anterior, y si se me pasó alguno, mil perdones.

Un beso, Jor.


	14. La teconología moderna

**La tecnología moderna.**

Ginny abrió los ojos aquella mañana con la sonrisa pintada en sus labios, al igual que había sucedido en las últimas tres semanas, cada día nuevo era un día más para estar a su lado, y ya no le importaba su misión ni el por qué estaba ahí, simplemente con sólo verlo su día estaba hecho, y ni hablar de cuando él la besaba como sólo él podía hacerlo, se sentía estar en el cielo y más allá.

Hermione lo había notado, cada día le ponía más empeño a su vestuario, trataba de vestirse bien, maquillarse un poco y arreglarse el cabello, quería estar linda para él, quería que le viera y le dijera lo mismo de siempre sólo con la mirada para luego besarla y dejarla alucinando toda la mañana.

Parecía una niña tonta, una chiquilla enamorada de su primer novio, porque era así, ella sabía que eso que sentía por Harry era muy fuerte, aunque no sabía como llamarlo aún. Al igual que cuando era pequeña, al verlo, miles de mariposas revoloteaban por su barriga, un sutil escalofrío surcaba su espalda y la comezón se apoderaba de su piel.

Harry causaba aquello en ella y mucho más, y hasta cierto punto la asustaba, porque sabía que una vez que todo se supiera las cosas no serían fáciles, temía que la odiara, que la mirara mal, que la rechazara.

- ¿Volverás temprano?- le preguntó Draco saliendo del baño con el cepillo de dientes en la boca.

- No sé, Harry me invitó a comer, así que no creo…- continuó batiendo el café-. ¿Traerás a Astoria a casa?

- Puede ser- Ginny sonrió, ya no era secreto que Draco estuviese saliendo con la chica, ella lo había hecho público al besarlo en frente de todos hacía unos pocos días.

- Pues ojo con lo que hacen- le guiñó un ojo.

- Ojo con lo que haces tú- Ginny le sonrió con tristeza girándose para quedar frente a él.

- Sabes que eso nunca, tú lo deberías tener claro- Draco la miró con pena y acarició su cabello.

- ¿Cuándo lo superarás?

- Quien sabe si lo haré algún día- se encogió de hombros-. Por suerte no ha pasado nada aún, pero tengo terror a que llegue ese momento, creo que saldría corriendo.

- No puedes escapar toda la vida, Ginny.

- Lo sé, pero sabes que no puedo, ya lo he intentado contigo, la persona en la que más confío…

- Pero no me amas Ginny…

- Si te amo, eres como mi hermano Draco- lo abrazó.

- Pero tú no necesitas un hermano, necesitas un hombre a tu lado.

- Bueno basta, que me harás llorar- repuso ella con la voz quebrada-. ¿Quieres pastel o prefieres unas tostadas?

- ¿El pastel lo has hecho tú?- Ginny asintió-. Bueno, dame de eso.

o0o0o

Harry estaba concentrado en la carpeta que tenía en sus manos, las últimas investigaciones habían sido todo un éxito, cada vez estaba más cerca de atraparla, por fin podría poner tras las rejas de Azkaban a aquella mujer que tanto daño le había hecho a él, a los padres de Neville y a su familia, a los Weasley. El último reporte se había dado en Australia, todo daba a entender que había utilizado un translador con documentos falsos, tanto ella como sus amigos, y había reingresado a Inglaterra.

La muy perra capaz que había pasado al lado suyo y él ni se había dado cuenta. Sin embargo saberla cerca lo había alegrado, era más fácil vigilarla estando a poca distancia; sin embargo no podía dejar de sentirse inquieto, ¿por qué había vuelto? Ella sabía que la estaban buscando con mucha insistencia, y de tonta no tenía un pelo.

- Seguro que está tramando algo- Harry se reclinó contra el asiento y cruzó las manos sobre su estómago-. Si sólo te atrapara… Ya no quedaría ninguno- suspiró algo cansado, con esa noticia que había recibido la noche anterior no había podido dormir nada, su cabeza caminaba a mil por hora pensando en todos los lugares en donde Bellatrix se podía estar escondiendo. La cabeza le dolía y sentía los ojos cansados, si solamente apoyara los brazos sobre la mesa, de seguro se quedaría dormido-. Necesito un café…- murmuró parándose algo tambaleante, abrió la puerta de su despacho y se dirigió a la cocina. En esos momentos no necesitaba ese café descafeinado e insípido que su secretaria Cho solía prepararle, necesitaba algo fuerte, que lo mantenga despierto todo el día. Agradecía al cielo que al día siguiente fuera sábado, podría dormir hasta muy tarde.

Muchos de sus compañeros recién estaban llegando, él en su insomnio había decidido aparecerse antes, no hacía nada estando en su casa; de lejos le pareció ver a Cho caminando con coquetería, esa mujer no cambiaría más pensó sonriendo algo divertido metiéndose en la cocina, colocó mucho café en el filtro de la máquina y dejó que la tecnología _muggle_ hiciera lo suyo.

- ¿Qué haces aquí?- le preguntó Ron sorprendiéndolo.

- Café, estoy que me caigo de sueño- se apoyó contra la mesa refregándose los ojos-. ¿Quieres uno?

- Bueno- sonrió con picardía-. ¿Qué habrás hecho? campeón, pero no me cuentes, no quiero conocer tus intimidades con Ginevra- Harry rió.

- No tengo nada que contar- Ron elevó las cejas a modo de sorpresa-, aún.

- Vaya- silbó extrañado-. Parece que te ha pegado fuerte, que Harry Potter no se haya acostado con una mujer luego de casi un mes, es mucho.

- Creo que hay un momento en donde uno se debe replantear las cosas…

- Si Hermione te escucha decir eso, va a llorar, así que no se lo digas, últimamente anda un poco sensible- tomó dos tazas de la alacena y puso una bajo el chorro de café-. ¿Por qué no pudiste dormir?

- Anoche hablé con el Ministro, han encontrado nuevas pistas de Bellatrix.

- ¿Qué ha pasado?- le pasó la taza llena y puso la otra en la máquina.

- Está en Inglaterra, hace unos meses ha vuelto junto a algunos de sus amigos- bufó.

- Ya veo…- sorbió de su taza y antes de escupirlo todo hizo un extraño gesto con los labios- ¡Esto está horrible! Le echaste todo el paquete.

- Necesitaba algo fuerte que me mantenga bien despierto- Harry sonrió sintiéndose más animado-. Anda, ponle azúcar y no seas tan quejica.

- Como si eso arreglara el agujero que me saldrá el estómago al tomar algo tan fuerte, mi madre te estaría regañando…

- Cállate- abrió la puerta de la cocina siendo seguido por Ron, había mucho trabajo que hacer.

- ¿Harás algo esta noche?

- Planeamos salir con Gin a comer a algún lado, no sabemos bien todavía- observó la hora en el reloj que la familia Weasley le había regalado para su decimoséptimo cumpleaños.

- ¿No quieren ir con Hermione y conmigo? Queríamos ir al cine y también a comer, anda con ganas de ver una película romántica, no sé que le anda pasando…

- Tal vez esté con el período, sabes que es algo sensible con eso.

- Pero es un período largo, te juro que hace años que no la veo así, me recuerda a cuando estábamos en el colegio, como cuando estaba celosa de Lavander Brown…

- Debe estar insoportable, ¿estás seguro de que no es el período?- indagó nuevamente Harry para luego beber de su taza de café.

- Que no…

- ¿Del período de quién hablan?- preguntó una voz detrás de ellos.

Harry se giró con una sonrisa de lado y con los ojos brillantes hacia aquella mujer pelirroja que lo tenía perdido.

- ¡Que cara que tienes! Mira tus ojeras…- Ginny le tomó la temperatura poniendo la palma de su mano en la frente del chico-. ¿Te sientes mal? Podemos ir a San Mungo…

- No te preocupes Gin, tan sólo es que dormí poco- miró a Ron un momento, el cual lo observaba divertido.

- Deberías preocuparte por la cantidad de café que está tomando- señaló la taza de Harry-. Eso sí que lo hará terminar en San Mungo- Ginny achicó los ojos en un gesto que se le hizo muy gracioso a Harry, adoraba verla en ese estado gruñón y mandón para con él.

- Dame esa taza, Harry- de un manotazo le quitó el objeto y se lo llevó a los labios para probar lo que decía su hermano-. Ya mismo te preparo algo más suave, vergüenza te tendría que dar por andar tomando algo así…

- Creo que se enojó- murmuró Ron sonriéndole a su amigo el cual lo mataba con la mirada, Ron tiró el café de su taza en la maceta de una planta del cubículo de un compañero-. ¿Qué?- Harry negó con la cabeza-. ¿¡Me traes un café a mí también!- le gritó a Ginny haciendo que varios compañeros se girasen a mirarlo, Ginny levantó su mano mostrándole su dedo pulgar a modo de respuesta-. Creo que adoro a tu novia- Harry le pegó un codazo haciéndolo reír.

Ginny preparó rápidamente algo para su novio y también para su hermano, la relación con Ron había mejorado bastante, ella siempre solía prepararle algo a mitad de la mañana al igual que a Harry, de a poco se había ido acercando a él, y a pesar del alejamiento natural por el recuerdo que le traía a Ron, él estaba muy cambiado con ella, le hacía chistes y la hacía partícipe de las conversaciones, algo que a ella le encantaba. Desde que se había puesto de novia con Harry las cosas habían cambiado mucho. En cierto momento se llegó a preguntar si era simplemente por ser su novia, pero Hermione le borró esa idea de su mente.

_- Es que le recuerdas mucho a su hermana, por eso siente un poco de rechazo. Pero se le está pasando, de a poco de está adaptando a ti, además lo puedes comprar más rápidamente si le preparas cosas__ ricas, a los Weasley los dominas así._

Ginny le tomó la palabra, y confirmó por completo lo que su amiga le dijo; Ron era predecible, era su hermano, y ella lo quería demasiado.

o0o0o

Harry estaba completamente relajado, con las piernas estiradas y con los ojos cerrados, esperaba con ganas lo que su novia le trajera, seguro que unos besos de ella serían suficientes para mantenerlo despierto por unas cuantas horas.

- ¿Qué habrás estado haciendo que tienes tanto sueño?- la voz cantarina de Ginny lo hizo abrir los ojos, ni siquiera la había escuchado entrar.

La pelirroja dejó la taza sobre el escritorio y se paró detrás del chico comenzando a hacerle masajes en la espalda, Harry ronroneó de regocijo y se dejó escurrir en su asiento, permitiéndole a su novia mimarlo como lo estaba haciendo.

- No he podido dormir casi nada- murmuró hundiendo su rostro en los brazos.

- ¿Qué pasó?

- Me quedé pensando en unas cosas del trabajo, anoche hablé con el Kingsley y me dio unos informes muy importantes- Ginny apretó su hombro tratando de apaciguar una dureza-. Un poco más abajo, allí me duele, Merlín tienes manos de oro…- Ginny sonrió.

- No deberías tomarte tan a pecho el trabajo.

- Es algo que estoy esperando desde hace años, no es cualquier novedad saber que Bellatrix Lastrenge se halla en Inglaterra- las manos de Ginny se detuvieron-. ¿Qué sucede?

- No… sólo que me sorprende la noticia- tomó una silla que había enfrente de Harry y se sentó junto al chico-. Anda, cuéntame.

- Parece que viajó junto a sus aliados desde Australia hace unos meses…

- ¿Australia?- el corazón de Ginny había comenzado a latir fuerte.

- Sí, con identidades falsas… Y está aquí, seguro que anda cerca, y tengo terror de que esté planeando algo- Ginny observó como la mirada de Harry se ensombrecía y tuvo deseos de abrazarlo.

- Trata de calmarte un poco, no te hará bien- Harry se inclinó hacia ella y le robó un apasionado beso que ella le devolvió, Harry la atrapó por la nuca y luego de un rato la soltó, no sin antes acariciar su mejilla.

- Es que nos ha hecho tanto daño a todos…

- ¿Algún día me contarás tus miedos?- le preguntó con tristeza.

- ¿Y tú me contarás los tuyos?- Ginny asintió, notando como algo pesado caía sobre su estómago.

- Prometo contarte todo- la besó de nuevo, pero rápidamente esta vez.

- ¿Adónde quieres que vayamos esta noche?

- ¿No vas a estar muy cansado?- Harry negó con una sonrisa, ella se mordió el labio inferior al ver el rostro demacrado de su novio-. Duerme un poco, te hará bien.

- Tengo mucho trabajo que hacer…

- No importa, yo me encargo de eso, aparto lo que te concierne a ti exclusivamente y después te lo traigo- se levantó tomando las carpetas que había sobre el escritorio-. Tómate lo que te preparé, te hará sentir mejor, y duerme un poco, no quiero un novio con esa cara.

Harry sonrió al verla salir del despacho, solamente ella lograba levantarle el ánimo de esa forma tan rápida. Que durmiese no le haría mal a nadie, no por nada su despacho tenía semejante sofá bastante cómodo para su cansado cuerpo. Bebió de pocos tragos la taza de leche y café que Ginny le había preparado y se recostó allí, y a los pocos minutos ya estaba completamente dormido.

Harry había dormido toda la mañana y gran parte de la tarde, Ginny se había encargado de que nadie lo molestara, se lo había indicado a Cho, y ella por hacerle un bien a Harry, había estado completamente de acuerdo, nadie, a lo sumo que sea por algo de gran importancia, podría molestarlo.

Ginny había compartido una pizza con Ron y Hermione, los tres se habían quedado comiendo al mediodía en el Ministerio, y luego había continuado con su trabajo, tratando también de hacer lo que le correspondía a su novio, haciendo notas de largos informes y resúmenes de cosas aburridas.

Harry se despertó a mitad de la tarde, le dolía terriblemente la espalda por dormir doblado, pero al menos ya no se hallaba tan casado, hubiese dado cualquier cosa por dormir en su cama, pero en ese momento aquello estaba bien. Poniéndose las zapatillas se metió en el baño, se lavó la cara y se peinó un poco, era increíble que ese día no hubiese hecho nada de nada, y todo gracias a su novia y a su secretaria que también había colaborado.

Ginny estaba enfrascada leyendo el papeleo de la última misión cuando los brazos de Harry la envolvieron por los hombros.

- ¡Harry! Nos pueden ver- le dijo golpeándole repetidas veces los brazos.

- ¿Y qué tiene que nos vean?- la besó en la mejilla y luego en los labios, Ginny estaba colorada.

- Estamos en el trabajo Harry- él la interrumpió con un beso discreto en el cuello.

- Tienes razón- tomó algunas de las carpetas que había sobre la mesa y las miró-. ¿Has hecho todo esto para mí?

- Soy una empleada eficiente- Harry sonrió mostrándole sus brillantes dientes.

- Ya lo creo, pero sigue con lo tuyo que yo lo termino, ya has hecho mucho por mi hoy- le acarició el cuello-. ¿Hasta que hora tienes pensado quedarte?

- Hasta las cinco, luego debo cambiarme.

- Yo también me tengo que cambiar, esta mañana me puse lo primero que encontré tirado. ¿Me acompañas a mi casa?- Ginny se lo quedó mirando un momento antes de asentir-. Genial- se inclinó para dejarle un beso en la mejilla y se fue, dejando a Ginny con la mirada perdida, pensando en lo que él le había dicho.

- Su casa…- susurró llevándose los dedos a los labios, ella no conocía su casa, iba a ser la primera vez que iba, siempre que se encontraban iban a dar una vuelta o a comer, él la acompañaba hasta su departamento y después de estar con ella un rato abrazado frente a la chimenea, se iba. Aquel iba a ser un cambio enorme, y estaba algo nerviosa, para qué negarlo.

Harry estaba satisfecho, no era tonto, y podía decirse que conocía bien a las mujeres. Sabía que Ginny tenía sus reparos ante determinados temas, y si hasta ese día no la había invitado a su casa era para que no pensara mal, no es que no quisiese estar con ella, se moría de ganas por hacerlo, pero de alguna manera intuía que la pelirroja no era una mujer fácil, lo sabía por como lo acariciaba y lo tímida que parecía a veces con algunas cosas. Pero invitarla a su casa, pasando a un plano más íntimo, había sido un gran avance, él esperaba que ella no se lo tomara a mal.

La hora de salir había llegado, y Ginny no podía evitar sentirse nerviosa, Harry había vuelto en cierto momento a comentarle sobre Ron y la salida en conjunto, ella se mostró sumisa ante eso, la verdad no era que le molestara, le encantaba salir con su hermano y su cuñada, y por otra parte se sentía aliviada, porque si saldrían los cuatro, Harry no tendría algo planeado en su casa.

- ¿Vamos?- Ginny se estaba poniendo su capa, a la vez que tomaba su pequeño bolso y se lo colgaba en el brazo, Harry a su lado sonreía, mientras le estiraba la mano para que ella la tomara.

- Vamos- Harry la condujo a su lado hasta el hall del Ministerio, como era usual a esa hora la cantidad de personas caminando por allí era impresionante, Harry se colocó en unas de las filas frente a las chimeneas y la abrazó por la cintura, Ginny sólo atinó a envolver sus brazos en el torso de Harry y dejarse llevar, en esas semanas había aprendido a confiar plenamente en él, y si él la estaba invitando a su casa era solo para que la conociera de una vez por todas.

- Di fuerte y claro 32 de Saint James Street, Kreacher mi el elfo doméstico te va a estar esperando- le dijo a la vez que le daba un puñado de polvos Flú. Ginny hizo lo que él le dijo sintiendo esa agobiante presión en todo su cuerpo y luego la liberación al llegar a un lugar abierto. Lentamente abrió sus ojos y quedó maravillada con lo que vio, el pequeño elfo doméstico la estaba esperando con una reverencia, Ginny sólo atinó a saludarlo y acercarse hacia el enorme ventanal que había en el piso, la vista de la ciudad era increíble desde allí, y ni hablar del hermoso parque se mostraba enfrente.

Harry hizo su aparición detrás de ella, de inmediato el chico se puso a su lado y la abrazó por la cintura.

- ¿Te gusta?- le preguntó besándola en el cuello a lo que ella respondió cerrando los ojos.

- Es una vista hermosa, toda tu casa es linda- le dijo con los ojos brillantes, observando el piso alfombrado, la chimenea encendida y los amplios sofás que terminaban con el decorado-. Todo esto te habrá salido carísimo…

- Creeme si te digo que no me salió nada- sonrió mientras la llevaba a recorrer el piso-. Mi padrino, Sirius Black, había comprado este piso hace muchos años, antes de que valiera todo lo que vale ahora, una vez que Voldemort cayó, me vi en la obligación de organizar mi vida, y entre todo lo que tenía encontré el título de propiedad, él si que tenía buen gusto- sonrió con tristeza-. Encontré una carta en donde me decía que había comprado este lugar para vivir con la chica que amaba, pero sus sueños fueron truncados, como su vida- suspiró-. Imagínate la sorpresa al ver este lugar, de inmediato Hermione y Ron me ayudaron a renovarlo, y esto fue lo que salió.

- Vaya…- miró extrañada unos cuantos objetos _muggles _que tenían luces brillantes y mostraban la hora-. Tienes cosas muy raras.

- Ya te voy a enseñar a utilizarlos- la abrazó y atrayéndola a su cuerpo la besó, ella respondió gustosa a ese gesto-. Me debo dar un baño…- la miró con los ojos encendidos-. ¿Quieres tomar algo? Le podemos pedir a Kreacher que te prepare lo que tú quieras.

- Por el momento no quiero nada, gracias- le dijo sonrojada.

- No me tardo nada, me baño y me cambio rápido, yo voy a utilizar el baño de mi habitación, tú si quieres puedes usar aquel- le señaló una puerta cerrada-. Pídele lo que necesites a Kreacher- la besó nuevamente.

- Ya lo sé- Ginny lo abrazó por el cuello dándole un encendido beso que descolocó un poco a Harry-. Ve a bañarte, que si no me aburro- Harry le guiñó un ojo y desapareció tras una puerta, por donde se debía entrar a su habitación.

Ginny miró con atención las fotos que decoraban el mobiliario de Harry, había infinidad de imágenes de él junto a Ron y Hermione, también de sus amigos juntos, e incluso de sus hermanos junto a Molly y Arthur. Se quedó prendida un momento de una enorme cuadro en donde los padres de Harry se abrazaban, y luego otro de su padrino en donde jugaba con un Harry de bebé. Sin embargo el que más le llamó la atención fue uno de ella misma, en donde distraída escribía sobre una hoja. Ella nunca se había sacado fotos con el chico, mucho no le gustaba, había dejado de hacerlo desde que había huido del colegio, sin embargo ese gesto la enterneció, una foto de ella entra tantas personas. Ginny no podía evitar sentirse contenta.

Más tranquila tomó su bolso y sacó de allí toda su ropa la cual había reducido con un práctico hechizo, también sacó unas pequeñas botas y su neceser de maquillaje, todo con tal de estar linda para él.

El baño era enorme, un hermoso e iluminado espejo le devolvía la imagen de ella misma con la mirada enamorada, los cerámicos que decoraban el suelo y las paredes eran de color marfil, haciendo juego con el cromado de la grifería y el nacarado de los accesorios. Ginny dejó su ropa sobre una mesa perfectamente dispuesta, con regocijo se lavó las manos con espumas de colores y se limpió el rostro con una inmaculada toalla de color blanco. Sin querer demorarse mucho, se vistió con rapidez, el pantalón gris le calzaba a la perfección al igual que la remera negra que se pegaba a su figura, las botas oscuras se apiñaban en sus pantorrillas, mientras que la chaqueta de color negro hacía resaltar su cabello. Sus compras con Hermione se habían vuelto como una adicción, nunca había tenido dinero para gastarlo en sí misma, y aprovechando los descuentos que conseguía su amiga por tener conocidos poderosos en el mundo _muggle_, una vez a la semana algún conjunto nuevo se ligaba.

Con ligereza maquilló su rostro y abrillantó los labios, peinó un poco su cabello haciéndose una simple torzada, luego perfumó su cuello con aquel perfume de flores que usaba de pequeña; para luego mirarse al espejo y sonreír ante lo que aquel vidrio pintado le mostraba, no podía negar que estaba linda, ella misma se sentía así. Tranquila tomó su otra ropa y la redujo para luego meterla en su bolso.

Harry aún no había salido de su habitación, Kreacher todavía estaba parado en el mismo lugar desde cuando habían llegado, Ginny le sonrió débilmente, cuando su señor estaba vivo, también tenían uno de aquellos elfos, sin embargo el que ella conocía sufría muchos malos tratos, aunque ella siempre trataba de curarlo de alguna manera, una noche cuando la furia de su señor fue extrema, lo terminó matando, algo que realmente le afectó mucho.

- ¿Puedes traerme un vaso de agua? Por favor…- al elfo doméstico se le llenaron los ojos de lágrimas, y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos le estaba ofreciendo una copa con el agua perfectamente transparente-. Gracias Kreacher ¿no?

- Sí señora- respondió el elfo haciendo una reverencia.

- Puedes irte, si necesito de algo ten por seguro que te lo pediré, es en serio- el elfo ahogó un sollozo con su ropa y se desapareció hacia la cocina, en donde Ginny lo escuchaba limpiar.

Ginny se sentó en el enorme sofá mientras bebía de su copa, Harry tenía muchas cosas extrañas de esas que jamás había visto, junto a ella había algo así como pequeños ladrillos, largos y negros, con números sobresaliendo del material. La pelirroja lo tomó en sus manos y se lo puso a mirar con curiosidad, los _muggles_ solían hacer cosas extrañas.

- ¿Para que son los números?- dijo apretando uno, pero el sonido de una voz totalmente desconocida la hizo asustar.

Con rapidez sacó su varita y se ocultó detrás del mueble buscando el origen de esas voces, el enorme aparato que había frente al sofá mostraba unas imágenes de personas con cabezas enormes, al parecer ellos eran los que estaban hablando.

- ¿Una ventana?- despacio salió de su escondite y apuntó con la varita hacia aquella extraña caja gigante, Ginny miró el control remoto señalándolo como culpable, cuando se disponía a tomarlo, unos brazos la envolvieron por el abdomen y la hicieron asustar, con un grito se alejó de aquella persona, tranquilizándose al ver que era Harry.

- Tonta- Harry la tomó de la mano dejando la varita a un lado-. No te tienes que asustar…

- Esa cosa está hablando sola, ¿cómo haces para meter personas ahí dentro?

- No están ahí dentro- le dijo Harry riendo-. Se llama televisión, y es un invento _muggle,_ nos permite ver películas y novelas que hacen personas reales pero son de mentira.

- No entiendo- Harry la hizo sentar y apretó el control remoto-. En algún lugar lejos ellos filmaron estas escenas, luego hay personas que se encargan de enviarlas por señales a todos los que tengamos máquinas como estas, se llama televisión.

- ¿Televisión?

- Sip, como el teléfono que tanto te gusta, utilizan señales para enviar la imagen.

- Vaya- Harry la hizo acercarse a su lado y la abrazó por la cintura-. Son muy inteligentes esos _muggles._

- Pero ninguno es tan lindo como tú- Harry acarició la nariz de Ginny con sus labios y luego le dio un pequeño besito.

- Que mimoso que estamos- Ginny se acurrucó más a su lado y levantó el mentón esperando a que él la bese-. Que rico perfume…- susurró oliendo el aroma del cuello masculino.

- Regalo de Hermione…

- Le tendré que decir que me pase el nombre- Ginny buscó con los labios la boca de Harry y le dio un profundo beso al que él respondió con ganas, las manos de Ginny vagaban por el cuello del chico mientras Harry la apretaba con fuerza por la cintura. De alguna manera ella había terminado a horcajadas, sentada encima de él dejando que las manos masculinas la apretaran contra el cuerpo del chico. Ella podía sentirlo, podía notar como el deseo de su novio se apretaba contra su muslo y como la respiración de Harry se hacía más pesada y rápida.

- Creo que debemos irnos…- murmuró Harry tratando de tomar un poco de aire-. Si me sigues besando así no creo que lleguemos a tiempo a la cena- ella le sonrió con picardía y antes de darle un corto beso se apretó más contra él, haciéndolo gemir de deseo.

- Pienso lo mismo- Harry la observó pararse, mirándola con los ojos encendidos, ella sí que sabía hacerlo transpirar.

Ginny se dirigió hacia el baño para retocarse el maquillaje, una sesión de besos como la que había tenido con Harry valía la pena. La confianza que ambos se habían tomado era impresionante, no debía olvidar que su último novio lo había tenido como diez años atrás, y que ahora cualquier tipo de relación sería mas seria, sin embargo no podía evitar plantearse de que tal vez estaban precipitando mucho la relación entre ellos.

Harry la estaba esperando en la puerta, con el cuello arreglado y una sonrisa en los labios, enamorarse de Harry era muy fácil, más aun cuando él la trataba como una verdadera princesa.

- Ya nos están esperando, el restaurante que eligieron queda por aquí nomás, si quieres podemos aparecernos, o también podemos ir caminando.

- Caminemos, así de paso me muestras donde vives- Ginny se acercó a él y entrelazó sus dedos con los del chico.

- Debe estar lleno de personas- Ginny le hizo un pequeño puchero-. Bueno, pero sólo si me das un beso.

Decir que era elegante era poco, el lugar en donde vivía Harry era muy exclusivo, Ginny pudo ver las mejores vidrieras de ropa y zapatos, a la vez que muchas personas de buena posición económica compraban como si de una liquidación se tratase. Muchas mujeres hermosas pasaban junto a ellos pero Harry ni las observaba, él sólo tenía atención para ella y la pelirroja se sentía en las nubes, nunca nadie la había tratado de esa forma.

El restaurante, como la zona, también era muy coqueto. Las mesas tenían manteles blancos y un pequeño decorado en el medio de ella; sus amigos los estaban esperando junto a una ventana que daba su vista hacia uno de los parques que había en esas manzanas.

Como siempre la comida se pasó volando, Ginny y Ron se decidieron a compartir un helado que ocupaba casi un cuarto de la mesa, de forma increíble no se lo terminaron, pero acordaron que la próxima sólo irían a comer eso y nada más, lo mejor que tenía el lugar.

Hermione había comprado con anticipación las entradas para un cine bastante concurrido que había por allí cerca, faltaba poco más de media hora para que comenzara, pero entre que compraban las palomitas de maíz y las gaseosas el tiempo se pasaba rápidamente.

Finalmente, para asombro de Ginny, las luces de aquella enorme sala llena de butacas se apagaron, y una enorme pantalla, mucho más grande que la que tenía Harry en su casa, se encendió; muchos colores la maravillaron y la hicieron soltar un gritito de alegría, a lo que Harry le apretó la mano y se la llevó a los labios.

Alucinada era poco decir como estaba Ginny, aquellos efectos, aquel realismo, la adrenalina que sentía correr por sus venas luego de ver la película la enloquecía. Ron y Hermione se habían desaparecido hacia el departamento de la chica y Harry y Ginny habían decidido volver caminando a la casa del chico, desde allí ella viajaría por la red flú hacia su casa.

- Fue increíble, creo que lo mejor de todo es cuando se colgaba de los edificios con esa telaraña que le salía de las manos- cerró los ojos girando sobre si misma-. La libertad que sentía se le notaba en el rostro, yo adoro volar…

- Volar es una de las cosas que más me gustan- le dijo Harry a su lado.

- Un día podríamos volar juntos, cuando era chica me la pasaba volando- sonrió con tristeza-. Creo que me compraré una escoba, jamás he tenido una.

- ¿Y con qué volabas?

- Con la de mi hermano, la suya era genial, era un poco vieja, pero era la mejor- se abrazó a Harry-. Pero me dio un poco de pena que ella no se enterara de su identidad, él que la quería tanto…

- La historia no se termina ahí, hubo tan buenos números que dentro de poco saldrá la segunda parte- Ginny pegó un salto de alegría.

- ¿En serio? ¿Me llevarás a verla?

- Las veces que quieras- respondió él sonriendo.

- Va a ser muy emocionante, cuando le cuente a Draco lo que hemos hecho- sonrió.

- Si quieres podemos ir a ver de nuevo la película la próxima semana- Ginny se detuvo y lo miró un momento.

- ¿De verdad?

- Claro, si te gustó tanto…- pero no pudo continuar hablando porque Ginny se había abrazado a su cuerpo y le devoraba la boca a besos. Harry no se hizo esperar, y separándola un momento para entrar al edificio, continuó con aquella sesión dentro del ascensor.

Las manos de Harry se habían aventurado a ir un poco más allá y ahora se apretaban contra la parte baja del cuerpo femenino, Ginny se frotaba contra él a la vez que mordía su cuello y revolvía el oscuro cabello.

- Harry…- ambos habían entrado a tumbos al piso del chico, del apuro se habían tropezado con el sillón y habían caído desparramados allí, él ahora le besaba el cuello a la vez que levantaba un poco el filo de su remera, para acariciarle de esa forma su cintura desnuda-. Tienes las manos frías…

El rió inclinándose más sobre ella, pasando una de sus manos por su nuca acercándola más a sus labios, Ginny respondió con la misma pasión a los embates de la boca masculina cuando una llamada de alerta hizo clic en su cerebro.

Harry le acariciaba las piernas y otra de sus manos subía delicadamente por su espalda, toda la sexualidad del chico la podía sentir contra su vientre y la realidad cayó sobre ella como un baldazo de agua fría.

Con discreción intentó separarse, pero Harry lo interpretó de manera diferente, con fuego en su boca la dejó sin aliento, y ella se abandonó a sus caricias, tratando de superar su viejo miedo.

- Quédate a dormir conmigo…- le pidió Harry, y eso fue suficiente para que ella lo alejara de un empujón.

* * *

¿Alguien se acuerda de esta historia? comprendo perfectamente que hayan tenido que releer los capítulos anteriores, y lo lamento muchísimo. Les voy a ser sinceros, he tenido como una recapitulación con la trama, estaba como detenida en dos o tres cosas que no me dejaban ontinuar escribiendo, pero creo que ya los he pasado por alto, así que espero poder actualizar más seguido. La historia está por entrar en su parte más importante, y no falta mucho para que se sepa la verdad, pero no digo más.

Si todavía están leyéndome, espero sus comentarios, ¡aunque sea para insultarme por tardarme tanto!

Los quiero, Jor.


	15. Una noche en tus brazos

**Una noche en tus brazos.**

Ginny miró a Harry un momento antes de bajar la cabeza y observar sus manos apenada, sentía como las mejillas le ardían y como la mirada intensa de Harry la traspasaba de un lado a otro, el chico la tomó por la barbilla y la obligó a levantar la vista, él le sonreía con dulzura.

- ¿Qué te sucede?

- Na-nada- respondió ella con rapidez.

- ¿Y por qué tus acciones me demuestran lo contrario?- Ginny se encogió de hombros.

- No lo sé.

- Sólo quiero que te quedes a dormir, nada más- la pelirroja clavó su vista en el rostro de Harry y se sintió avasallada por la ternura en su mirada.

- Lo siento- él la abrazo.

- No tienes nada que lamentar- acarició su cabello embriagándose en su aroma a flores-. No quiero que te sientas obligada a nada, y si quieres irte a tu casa…- dijo dubitativo señalando la chimenea.

- No- dijo Ginny negando también con la cabeza-. Yo quiero quedarme- Harry la abrazó más.

- Te prometo que sólo dormiremos…

- Te creo- lo interrumpió ella besándolo con ardor en los labios, Harry al principio se resistió pero luego se dejó llevar por el dulce sabor de su aliento y sus suaves caricias en el cuello.

- Avísale a tu primo, se podría preocupar- sugirió separándola de sí mismo, si seguía con ese tipo de besos dudaba mucho que pudiese cumplir su promesa.

- Sí…- Harry se levantó y le tendió la mano, ella la aceptó gustosa cuando él la atrajo hacia si para volverla a besar.

- ¿Quieres algo de tomar? Yo ando con ganas de un café.

- Por favor…

- ¿Con crema?

- Y un poco de canela- él asintió mientras ella se inclinaba sobre la chimenea y se disponía a llamar a su amigo.

Draco la había mirado extrañado y había asentido sin discutirle nada, y eso a Ginny la asustaba, pensaba que tal vez se opondría o quizás le dijera algunas que otras palabras subidas de tono y acordaría hablar de eso luego; pero nada de eso había pasado. Antes de irse le había parecido oír la voz de Astoria en la cocina del departamento, sonriente se despidió de Draco y volvió a la sala de Harry en donde se podía oír el sonido del agua calentarse.

- ¿Te ayudo? – sugirió ella pasando entre la pequeña mesa y abrazando al chico por la espalda.

- Si te quedas así mientras preparo el café creo que terminaré cambiando de profesión- ella rió divertida.

- Y de seguro yo iría todos los días a esa cafetería…

- ¡Que honor!- ella lo pellizcó en un costado y él pegó un pequeño salto-. Eres mala…- le dijo girándose quedando frente a ella.

- No soy mala- él la miró con picardía y le acarició la espalda.

- No, claro que no lo eres- le dijo antes de darle un beso suave en los labios.

- ¿Tienes algo para comer?

- ¿Todavía tienes hambre?- ella se sonrojó pero él la abrazó de forma impulsiva-. Creo que me saldrás caro- le dijo riendo y acariciando las mejillas sonrojadas de ella-. Cada día pienso que te pareces más a Ron.

- ¿Por qué?

- Él come muchísimo, y así como lo ves es delgado y alto, parece que tú eres parecida en lo de delgada…

- ¡Oye!- lo golpeó ella en forma defensiva-. Que no sea muy alta no quiere decir nada.

- No estoy en contra de que seas bajita, para mi es mejor, así te puedo abrazar más fácil- le dijo haciéndolo y dejando que Ginny apoyara su cabeza sobre su pecho-. Una vez tuve una novia que era más alta que yo, era muy feo.

- ¿Ah sí?

- Ajá, cuando la abrazaba yo era el que apoyaba la cabeza sobre sus pechos- ella rió-. Luego ella me dejó argumentando que era muy bajo, y después terminó casada con un ministro con menor estatura que yo, lo que buscaba era un matrimonio que la salve de trabajar.

- Pobrecito- Ginny le acarició el rostro.

- Entonces, ¿qué quieres comer? Kreacher prepara pasteles bastantes deliciosos si quieres.

- Si para hacerlo hay que despertarlo, no quiero.

- No te preocupes, él los tiene preparados y guardados- abrió una alacena y sacó una fuente con medio pastel de frutos secos-. ¿Te gusta?

- Me encanta- Ginny le quitó la bandeja de la mano y tomando un cuchillo que había sobre la mesada comenzó a cortar en pequeñas porciones.

Harry preparó rápidamente el café y colocó las tazas en una coqueta bandeja; Ginny estaba sentada en el enorme sofá de la sala observando maravillada como los personajes, dentro de esa caja que Harry llamaba televisión, se movían para todos lados y discutían entre ellos.

- ¿Qué miras?

- No lo sé, pero parece que Juan Antonio está discutiendo con María de los Milagros porque ella no se quiere casar, al parecer ella piensa que son hermanos- se llevó un dedo a la barbilla-. ¡Que terrible! Si de verdad son hermanos- miró a Harry con cara compungida y él sólo rió.

- Es sólo una novela, ya luego harán un ADN falso y se confirmará que ellos son hermanos pero luego no lo son de verdad y terminan juntos y casados con muchos hijos.

- Vaya… ¿Y qué es un ADN?

- Es un estudio que se hace para validar si de verdad dos personas tienen algún parentesco.

- No entiendo…

- Por ejemplo, si tú te quedaras embarazada, pero el padre no quiere saber nada porque piensa que ese niño no es hijo suyo, si quieren pueden hacer un ADN sobre el bebé y ahí se va a saber si es o no el padre.

- Creo que lo voy captando…- se llevó una porción de pastel a la boca-. Igual no dejan de ser extrañas todas esas cosas raras que hacen los _muggles._

-Soy muy inteligentes, eso no lo dudes.

Harry puso una película en el DVD y Ginny gritó de alegría al ver como naves voladoras surcaban el espacio, y como personas con trajes extraños peleaban entre sí con espadas luminosas.

Ginny con la ayuda de Harry se había terminado el pastel, y ambos habían terminado trayendo el recipiente de la cafetera a la sala, ella estaba recostada sobre el pecho de él y Harry estaba sentado con las piernas extendidas sobre el sofá. Él acariciaba su cabello mientras sonreía ante algún sobresalto de la chica debido a la película de ciencia ficción que continuaban mirando.

Cuando terminó aquella película recién ambos se percataron de la hora, la madrugada ya estaba muy entrada y ellos no se habían dado cuenta. Harry le dio uno de sus pijamas, Molly Weasley había sido la que se lo había regalado, en la etiqueta de la camisa aún conservaba el bordado de la h y la p, ya que ese pijama era uno de los que usaba en el colegio. Ginny sólo se puso la camisa, ya que era la suficientemente larga para que el ruedo de ella le llegara a cubrir la mitad de sus muslos, lo cual significaba una tortura para el chico. Ginny nunca usaba faldas cortas, pero por lo que sabía al tocarla o al verla caminar con pantalones ajustados, sabía que sus piernas eran muy lindas; sin embargo jamás imaginó tanto.

Ella tenía la piel blanca y suave, sus pantorrillas eran pequeñas y sus tobillos eran finos, en cambio los muslos a pesar de ser delgados, eran voluptuosos, había más carne de lo que Harry imaginaba y eso lo excitaba de sobremanera ya que toda ella era apetecible, y más aún con la cara lavada, el cabello suelto cayendo por su espalda y una camisa muchas tallas más grandes que apenas le cubría el trasero.

Merlín, esa noche iba a ser dura, muy dura.

Ginny se sentó en el borde de la cama de Harry y al verlo entrar, también vestido con un pijama, le sonrió con calidez.

- ¿Tienes sueño?- le preguntó corriendo a un lado las colchas de la cama.

- Un poco- bostezó mientras se revolvía el cabello-. Apenas apoye mi cabeza en esa almohada me quedaré dormido- se sentó junto a ella y le sonrió-. ¿Tienes frío?- indagó al ver como la piel de las piernas de Ginny se erizaba.

- Un poco, pero también tengo sueño- se recostó de lado haciéndole señas al chico para que haga lo mismo a su lado.

Harry se recostó junto a ella y cubrió a ambos con las gruesas colchas que Hermione le había elegido hace mucho tiempo para su cama. Ginny le acarició el rostro con las manos y apoyó sus pies helados sobre las piernas de Harry haciéndolo estremecer.

- ¿La pasaste bien?

- Mejor que nunca- Ginny se abrazó a la cintura de Harry y cerró los ojos-. Espero que no ronques.

- No sé si lo hago- Harry notó sobre su piel como Ginny curvaba los labios en una sonrisa.

- Entonces yo te lo diré.

- Mira que confío en tu palabra- susurró apretándola más contra su cuerpo.

Ginny cerró los ojos y a los pocos minutos ya se hallaba completamente dormida, Harry lo sabía debido a lo calmo de su respiración y al suave vaivén de su pecho contra el cuerpo masculino. El chico se quedó observando el techo de su cuarto notando como el aroma del cabello de Ginny lo envolvía como en una nebulosa; ella era cálida y suave, era complicado de explicar lo que sentía. Deseaba pasar más momentos así y a veces despertaba con la absurda idea de cómo sería vivir toda su vida junto a ella, disfrutando de su risa.

Era extraño pensar en esas cosas, él que en un momento no supo si iba a seguir con vida, en donde su frente estaba marcada y que su futuro estaba casi decidido. Sirius una vez le había dicho que llegaba un punto en donde ya todo dejaba de tener importancia, y sólo algo ocupaba su mente. En su momento no comprendió a que se refería, no le encontraba sentido al deseo de querer luchar en esas condiciones deplorables pudiendo estar mejor. Ahora poco le importaba todo lo demás, no se sentía atraído por las mujeres que cada día le mandaban cartas a su despacho, ni tampoco le apasionaba salir por la calle a tomar como idiota hasta quedarse casi inconsciente, como siempre lo describía Hermione. Por primera vez en mucho tiempo, sentía ganas de hacer algo diferente, hacer algo alocado que nadie imaginaría. Harry presentía que tal vez Ginny fuese la adecuada para ese papel, si solo ella lo aceptara…

- ¿No puedes dormir?- le preguntó la chica acurrucándose más sobre su pecho.

- Pensé que tú lo estabas haciendo- le dijo sonriendo-. Sólo me quedé pensando en unas cosas.

- Sueles quedarte en silencio muchas veces, y en esas ocasiones me gustaría saber en lo que estás pensando.

- Muchas cosas…

- Mmm

- ¿Qué quieres decir con ese "mmm"? No es un "mmm" cualquiera, es como si pensaras que no quisiese contarte.

- No metas palabras en mi boca que no dije- acotó ella divertida.

- A veces hablas como mi padrino.

- Seguro era muy divertido…

- Ni te imaginas…

- Háblame de él- él suspiró acariciando la menuda espalda de la chica.

- Él era una persona estupenda, lo conocí ya de grande, pero hablar con él era como hacerlo como con un padre.

- Se nota que es alguien muy importante para ti.

- Mucho, gracias a él pude conocer muchas cosas de mi pasado, era el mejor amigo de mi padre y conocía muy bien a mi madre- sonrió-. Él siempre solía decir que me parecía mucho a papá, pero que era más precavido, como se equivocaba…

- Pero si eres precavido- Ginny se inclinó sobre él y depositó un beso sobre su barbilla.

- En su momento no lo fui lo suficiente- dijo con amargura-. Si lo hubiese sido él aún estaría conmigo.

- ¿Me quieres contar?- le preguntó acariciando su cabello sintiéndolo tenso; ella sabía que Sirius Black había muerto en una batalla en el Ministerio de Magia, pero jamás supo lo que había pasado en realidad.

- Yo en aquella época tenía una extraña conexión con Voldemort.

- ¿Cómo conexión?

- No lo sé, a veces cuando estaba muy contento, o muy enojado, casi siempre que tenía emociones fuertes su mente se conectaba con la mía y yo podía ver lo que pasaba a su alrededor, lo que pensaba- apretó la mano de Ginny aceptando la caricia en su mejilla.

- Si no quieres seguir…

- Aquel día vi que lo tenían capturado, me enloquecí, lo único que quería era ir al Ministerio y rescatarlo- sonrió con amargura-. Hermione y Ron y otros amigos fueron conmigo, cuando llegamos él no estaba, era una trampa. ¿Escuchaste hablar de la Orden del Fénix?

- Claro que escuché- susurró ella recordando las envenenadas palabras de Bellatrix ante ese grupo.

- Fueron a rescatarnos, Sirius estaba con ellos; de repente comenzó la batalla y yo estaba atacando a un mortífago y Sirius a su prima.

- ¿Su prima?

- Bellatrix Lestrenge- Ginny tragó saliva presintiendo lo que vendría-. Él me llamó, me dijo James, pensó que era mi padre, y luego…- su voz se cortó ya que su respiración era dificultosa, estaba emocionado con lo que le estaba contando-. Luego su rostro cambió la expresión y su vista se volvió calma, era como si hubiese sonreído ¿sabes? Hermione estaba allí, siempre me dijo que de seguro había visto a mi padre, que él lo había ido a buscar.

- Lo siento tanto…- dijo Ginny con la voz quebrada.

- Sirius cayó detrás del velo de la Sala de Misterios y jamás encontramos su cuerpo, ni siquiera pude darle un entierro decente…- Harry guardó silencio apretando con furia la cintura de Ginny.

- Pero ahora todos saben que él fue inocente de todo lo que lo culpaban…

- Sí, todo gracias a Arthur que intervino en eso, Arthur y Kingsley- suspiró-. Por eso quiero atrapar a Bellatrix Lastrenge, quiero ser yo quien la capture y la envíe nuevamente a Azkaban durante lo que lo queda de vida.

El silencio se hizo en la habitación, siendo interrumpido por la respiración algo agitada de Harry.

- ¿La matarías?- Harry se quedó pensando un momento antes de responder.

- No, no creo que ella se mereciera algo tan fácil, ella tiene que sufrir, pudrirse en aquella prisión y tal vez arrepentirse, arrepentirse de todo el daño que hizo… Imagino que has oído hablar del caso Longbottom.

- Claro que sí- respondió la pelirroja conmocionada.

- El hijo pequeño es muy amigo mío y de los chicos, yo conozco a sus padres y es terrible- se estremeció-. De sólo imaginarme a mis padres o a Molly y Arthur como ellos…

- ¿Por qué lo dices?- indagó extrañada ante el raro rumbo que estaba tomando la conversación.

- Molly y Arthur son como mis padres, ella, ella casi muere en la Batalla de Hogwarts, casi la mata esa loca.

- ¡Merlín!- exclamó con los ojos brillantes, eso era algo que ella desconocía.

- Ella y todos sus amigos al mando de Voldemort casi matan a todos, se llevó a muchos de los que quiero, pero los Weasley… Bill fue mordido por un hombre lobo y uno de los gemelos estuvo al borde de la muerte luego de que una pared se le cayera encima- ella tembló sintiendo como diversas imágenes se le cruzaban por la cabeza.

- Que horrible- dijo con la voz rota-. Deber haber sido terrible…- ella no se dio cuenta de que estaba llorando ni de que Harry estaba limpiando sus lágrimas con la punta de sus dedos.

- No llores pequeña- mustió abrazándola y besando su cabeza-. Ya todo eso pasó, y ahora estamos en paz, falta poco para que todo eso llegue a su fin completamente, no sabes cuánto espero eso… Me sentiré liberado, por fin saldaré mi cuenta con todos los que dieron la vida por mí- Ginny estaba conmocionada con todo lo que se estaba enterando, pero sentía la necesidad de decirle palabras de aliento.

- Estoy segura de que ellos no querían nada a cambio…

- Es mi forma de agradecerles- la interrumpió-. Y luego quiero casarme y tener muchos hijos, quiero continuar el futuro que mis padres vieron truncado, mis padres y mi padrino.

- Es muy lindo lo que dices…

- Y quiero que tú me acompañes- ella sintió débilmente notando como gruesas lágrimas caían nuevamente por su rostro-. Anda no llores, quiero hacerte feliz y quiero que confíes en mí- se llevó la mano de la chica a los labios depositando una serie de besos que se extendieron por su brazo.

Ginny cerró los ojos sintiendo como los labios de Harry borraban cada recuerdo, cada misterio, cada lágrima. Las manos del chico, hábiles, la acariciaban por todos lados, le hacían despertar sensaciones que nadie había despertado, él la amaba con la mirada y le hacía el amor con la boca sobre su boca, en donde el sabor de su lengua, salado por las lágrimas, se le hacía envidiable, apetecible.

Harry tan sólo hacía eso, tal vez un poco más allá que ninguna otra vez, pero ella se sentía derretir en sus brazos, sentía como el calor se agolpaba en su bajo vientre y como el deseo de sentir caricias en aquel lugar que tanto le ardían se intensificaba.

Pero de repente Harry la soltó y la obligó a acostarse sobre su pecho.

- No quiero tener que detenerme después- le dijo con la voz ronca en su oído, embriagado de deseo.

Ella sólo respondió apretándose a él, con la piel sensible a su suave aliento y con una extraña sensación de tensión en todos lados.

Sin embargo no pudo disfrutar de esas nuevas cosas que estaba sintiendo, el miedo al futuro, la incertidumbre a lo que pudiese pasar la hacían temer, cuando él se enterara de la verdad ella debería olvidarse de todo aquello. Con lágrimas en los ojos imaginó a Harry cumpliendo sus sueños, yendo al altar con una mujer que no era ella, teniendo sus hijos y envejeciendo juntos, con aquella persona a la que no se parecía.

- Te quiero- le susurró al oído mientras él dormía, Harry inconscientemente pasó sus manos por la espalda de ella y suspiró-. Perdóname…

o0o0o

Draco se despertó aquella mañana agotado, sonriendo a pesar de las ojeras que había bajo sus ojos se metió en el baño, decir que aquella chica lo iba a matar era poco. Aprovechando que Ginny no iba a ir esa ncohe a la casa se le ocurrió sugerir que se quedara a dormir, lo que menos esperaba es que ella aceptara tan encantara, ni menos aún que lo haya besado con tanta efusividad y que luego prácticamente lo haya violado, cosa que a él le estaba gustando.

Ya que Ginny no estaba era a él a quien le correspondía hacer el desayuno de la mañana, dudaba que la mujer que estaba en su cama se levantara a hacerlo, ya la conocía.

- No es un desayuno cinco estrellas pero está pasable- dijo el chico divertido entrando vestido con el pantalón pijama y una enorme bandeja con dos humeantes tazas y un enorme plato con tostadas recién hechas.

- Con el hambre que tengo cualquier cosa me viene bien- dijo ella acomodándose la sábana contra su pecho saludándolo con un beso-. Buen día.

- Buen día- él le sonrió.

- ¿Qué vas a hacer esta tarde?

- No sé, no tengo nada planeado, ¿por?

- Pensé que tal vez quisieras ir a almorzar conmigo a algún lado, o tal vez a dar una vuelta por la tarde.

- Las dos cosas me vienen bien.

- ¡Perfecto!- le dijo ella abalanzándose sobre el chico dándole un beso en los labios.

- Quieta que vas a tirar todo- le dijo Draco riendo sosteniendo las tazas que se balanceaban peligrosamente sobre la bandeja que había sobre la cama.

- Somos magos, no pasa nada- envuelta en la sábana se inclinó sobre el chico.

- Pero te puedes quemar Astoria…

- ¿Con qué?- el chico tragó fuerte.

- Con que ¿qué?- le preguntó al tomarla por la cintura mientras ella se acomodaba a horcajadas sobre sus piernas.

- Si me puedo quemar con el café, o si me quemaré contigo- él la miró un momento antes de posar sus manos en la espalda femenina y comenzar a quitarle la sábana.

- Deja que te lo muestro- le dijo al oído antes de besarla y dejar olvidado el desayuno a un lado de la cama.

o0o0o

Las caricias en su espalda la hicieron removerse algo incómoda, a pesar de estar despierta la languidez que abarcaba todo su cuerpo no la dejaba abrir los ojos, podía sentir el calor del sol en su rostro y el suave contacto de las manos masculinas recorriendo su piel. No supo en qué momento las manos del chico terminaron debajo de aquella enorme camisa, ni como ella se lo había permitido; pero en ese momento de lo único que era consciente era de lo placentero que era eso, todo lo que le gustaba que él la acariciase, que la cuidase, que la besase como lo hacía en ese momento, pasando sus ardientes labios por su sensible cuello, apretando su piel como queriendo fundirse en ella.

- ¿Estás despierta?- preguntó Harry en su oído al sentirla diferente, ella sonreía sin abrir los ojos.

- Creo que aún no- respondió notando como Harry sonriente posaba sus labios en la mejilla de ella-. Estás picudo…- susurró.

- Creo que tendré que afeitarme más seguido para no lastimarte- Ginny abrió los ojos y lo atrapó por el cuello.

- Te ves como un pirata así- le dijo con ternura.

- ¿Y tú eres la damisela que he capturado?

- No, soy tu compañera- él la mordió en el cuello haciéndola gemir-. ¡Harry!

- Es que eres tan deliciosa…

- ¿Acaso ahora me chuparás la sangre?- Harry se rió con fuerza.

- No soy un vampiro, pero si lo fuera te haría mi vampiresa.

- Que cursi que eres- le sacó la lengua incorporándose en la cama.

- Admite que eres bastante comestible.

- ¿Comestible? ¿Lo tengo que tomar como un cortejo?- él negó sonriéndole como un bucanero.

- ¿Me prepararás el desayuno?

- Prepararé el mío, y tal vez te convide un poco- él la tomó de la mano tirando de ella, haciéndola caer sobre su cuerpo.

- ¿Te gustó quedarte a dormir?- indagó mirándola a los ojos con insistencia.

- Me encantó- a él le brillaron los ojos en respuesta-. Podría hacerlo más seguido.

- Siempre que quieras- Ginny le tomó el rostro entre las manos y lo besó lánguidamente, besarlo era como volar en una escoba, siendo libre, sintiendo la frescura, anulando de su mente todos los problemas; como un ensueño del que no quería despegarse.

* * *

Espero que les haya gustado este capítulo, ya en el próximo comenzarán a pasar cosas que terminarán de resolver el misterio que envuelve a Ginny. A la historia aún le faltan unos cuantos capítulos, quedan muchísimas cosas por contar, así que tendrán para rato.

Les mando un beso grande, y nos leemos en el próximo.

Jor.


	16. El comienzo del fin

**El comienzo del fin.**

Para encontrar un nuevo camino siempre hay que salirse de la huella, o al menos eso siempre decía su padre cuando las cosas no salían como uno de esperaba. Ahora las cosas estaban bien, pero en el fondo, bien escondido en esos secretos que ella no quería que sepan, nada estaba bien. A pesar de que las sensaciones dijeran algo, Ginny sentía que aquello era efímero, que duraría poco, que pronto acabaría.

Otro mes había pasado por encima como burlándose de ella, otro mes con las manos vacías, otro mes de escusas y de huídas. No podía culpar a Draco por no hablarle, ella misma lo evitaba, no quería saber nada; el molesto malestar de su estómago se acrecentaba cuando aquella maldita lechuza se posaba en el alféizar de su ventana, aquel pergamino arrugado, esa letra alta y esbelta, con clase, con sangre.

Repudiaba aquello, lo odiaba con todo su ser y no sabía cómo escapar.

Por las mañanas se iba temprano, o bien se quedaba mucho tiempo en el baño o se quedaba dormida; todo con tal de no hablar, por las noches no dormía en su casa, varias veces se había quedado con Hermione y otras tantas en la casa de Harry disfrutando de su naciente intimidad la cual, cosa que no podía negar, había momentos en donde la aterraba.

Ya no se preocupaba en leer aquellos informes en donde la mujer de ojos oscuros y profundos, con cabello ondulado y mirada de loca era la protagonista, no lo quería, no deseaba saber más, ya era más que suficiente.

Era un hecho, por nada del mundo la dejaría llevar a cabo su plan, sabía que sola no podría, sabía que Draco la apoyaría a pesar de no hablarle; pero no podía evitar tener miedo, terror a lo que podría pasar si todo se descubriera.

Acostada en su cama mirando como los pequeños pajaritos se posaban en los cables eléctricos tomó una decisión, sin embargo no pudo evitar que las piernas le temblaran cuando caminó hacia la cocina en busca de la persona que rondaba en su mente.

- Lo siento… - susurró mirando la espalda del chico-. Yo sé que fue mi culpa, que yo dejé de hablarte y que te evité.

- ¿Por qué?

- Porque no lo sé…- guardó silencio apretando sus manos con impotencia.

- Fueron dos semanas en donde no me dijiste nada.

- Ya sé… lo siento…

- ¿Me dirás por qué lo hiciste?- Draco se giró a mirarla con un gesto dolido en el rostro.

- Ni yo misma me entiendo, estoy hecha un lío- la voz de Ginny se comenzó a quebrar y la vista se le hizo borrosa por las lágrimas.

- ¿Por qué lloras? ¿No eres feliz?

- No puedo ser feliz si no hablo contigo, no es completa mi felicidad- él la abrazó despacio acariciando su cabello.

- Hace años que no veo en ti esa carita que tienes ahora.

- ¿Qué cara?

- Estás contenta, como radiante- Ginny sonrió ocultando su rostro en el cuello de él.

- Realmente me siento así…- susurró quebrada.

- ¿Por qué lloras?

- Por todo, porque no sé…- se abrazó más a él-. No quiero que esto se acabe, pero está ella amenazándonos, y en cualquier momento…

- Ginny…- Draco la tomó por los hombros y con una de sus manos limpió las lágrimas de su rostro.

- No me digas nada, sabes que tengo razón- suspiró de forma trémula sentándose en el sillón de la sala-. Cuéntame de ti, ¿cómo te está llendo con Astoria?

- Bien, o al menos eso creo- respondió el rubio con sinceridad-. Es una mujer muy buena que no me pregunta de más, sabe que los dos, tanto tú como yo tenemos un pasado raro. Pero no me pide nada.

- Esas son una de las cosas que me molestan, sentir como traicionamos su confianza. Me gustaría…

- ¿Qué te gustaría?

- Me gustaría mandar todo al mismo infierno y desaparecer todo lo malo de nuestras vidas… dime por qué Draco… ¿Por qué justo ahora?

- Era algo que tenía que pasar- Draco tomó su mano y la apretó con cariño-. Y vamos a estar juntos en eso, no dejaremos que esa loca nos arruine la vida que hemos conseguido con tanto esfuerzo.

- Tengo miedo de que Harry y los demás me odien…

- Yo tengo miedo de lo que puedas hacer tú- le tomó el rostro con las manos y apoyó su frete sobre la de ella-. Escúchame, siempre estaré contigo, pase lo que pase.

- Gracias…

- Deja de llorar… No me gusta que llores- le pidió abrazándola-. Juntos saldremos de esta.

o0o0o

Cuando todo es felicidad el tiempo pasa volando, es como que en un abrir y cerrar de ojos el día se haga noche y el otoño se haga invierno. Las hojas amarillentas dieron paso al frío, cada vez más profundo, más húmedo, con el viento que cala los huesos y los abrazos cálidos, aquellos que reconfortan y se extrañan.

Harry estaba sentado frente a la chimenea de su departamento, mágicamente podía construir una en ese tipo de pisos; mientras Ginny se hallaba a su lado, cubierta con una gruesa manta tejida, bebiendo de a pequeños sorbos de su taza de chocolate caliente.

- El invierno se ha apurado en venir…- susurró Harry acomodándose en las piernas de su novia, Ginny de inmediato, como algo automática, comenzó a acariciar su cabello deteniéndose de vez en cuando en aquel lugar detrás de su nuca, el cual siempre lo hallaba cálido.

- A mi gusta el invierno, cuando era más chica con toda mi familia hacíamos enormes muñecos de nieve.

- La familia de Ron también suelen hacerlos- respondió Harry besando sus manos, Ginny sonrió de forma comprensiva, pues ella ya sabía eso.

- La Navidad también es algo que me encanta, cuando era pequeña yo me encargaba de decorar toda la casa- Harry le sonrió.

- Yo comencé a disfrutar de las Navidades cuando pasaba las vacaciones en la casa de Ron. Es una costumbre juntarnos para esa fecha en La Madriguera.

- Si…

- Por cierto, sé que faltan unas semanas para que llegue navidad, pero Molly me pidió que te invitara- Ginny abrió levemente los ojos.

- ¿A mi?

- Quiere conocerte, Ron y Hermione le han hablado mucho de ti, sabes el cariño que ella me tiene, y quiere verte.

- No sé si sea lo correcto.

- ¿Qué tiene de malo?- Harry se sentó en el sofá y la miró a los ojos.

- Ni los conozco, caer de repente así sin más en una comida tan íntima.

- Ginny, la familia de Ron es así, le abren el corazón a todos…

- No sé, debo hablarlo con Draco, tengo que ver lo que hace él- respondió a modo de evasiva.

- Si quieres puedo preguntarle a Molly si podemos invitarlo a él, seguro que dice que sí.

- No sé…- Harry la miró molesto.

- ¿No quieres ir?

- Sabes que sí…- se apresuró a responderle ella tomándole el rostro con las manos-. Sólo que ni los conozco… y además.

- Te dije que no hay problemas con eso, ellos te querrán apenas te vean- Ginny lo miró dubitativa.

- Te prometo que lo voy a pensar, pero no te aseguro nada- Harry le sonrió con gentileza y se acercó a besarla, sin embargo su localizador personal comenzó a sonar, sacándolo de aquella situación.

- Demonios…- susurró el chico, pasando su mano por el cabello.

- ¿Qué sucede?

- Es Ron, ha habido un ataque en un pueblo mágico- Ginny miró un momento a Harry sintiendo como el corazón se le comenzaba a acelerar.

Harry se había levantado y tomaba el teléfono para llamar a los demás compañeros, mientras Ginny sopesaba las posibilidades de que Bellatrix sea la responsable del ataque.

- ¡Maldición!- exclamó Harry arrojando el teléfono contra el suelo-. Debo ir al cuartel…

- Yo voy contigo…

- No Gin, no debes…

- ¡Si voy! Y no me digas que no, porque sabes que estoy capacitada para eso.

- No quiero que te arriesgues…- le pidió Harry acercándose a ella.

- No pasará nada- respondió ella dándole un pequeño beso en los labios-. Voy a mi casa a buscar unas cosas y nos vemos en el cuartel- le dijo rápidamente sin dejarlo replicar, y antes de que Harry reaccionara, ella ya había desaparecido detrás del humo verde de la chimenea.

Estaba nerviosa, muy nerviosa. Bellatrix no le había dicho nada, y estaba casi segura de que esa mujer era la responsable del ataque, apostaba todo a eso. Rápidamente buscó a Draco, encontrándolo dormido junto a Astoria en la habitación de él.

- Draco…- susurró intentando despertarlo, él al principio no se inmutó, pero cuando lo volvió a llamar respondió a eso moviéndose un poco-. Anda, levántate, debo decirte algo importante.

- Ya va…- susurró él de mal humor, detestaba que lo despertasen.

- Apúrate…- le pidió ella nerviosa, y por el tono que usaba, él se dio cuenta de que algo estaba pasando.

- ¿Qué sucede?- le preguntó él, totalmente despeinado, y vestido únicamente con un boxer ajustado.

- Ha habido un ataque- le respondió ella entrando a su habitación, buscando entre sus cosas una capa oscura.

- ¿Un ataque?

- Recién le avisaron a Harry…- le dijo tomándose el cabello y atándoselo en una cola de caballo.

- ¿Tu crees…?- Ginny lo miró de una forma muy sugestiva, indicándole que bajara la voz.

- Habla más bajo, y si, creo eso… ¡Maldición!- exclamó cuando se le cayo un libro de pequeña mesa de luz, en donde guardaba la foto donde estaba ella de pequeña junto a los Weasley.

- ¿Tienes que ir?

- Debo ir, no voy a dejar que esa desquiciada le haga algo a ellos…- respondió caminando hacia la chimenea-. Voy hasta Diagon y desde allí me aparezco en la entrada al Ministerio.

- Ten cuidado por favor…- le pidió dándole un breve abrazo.

- Si llega a aparecer…

- Yo me ocupo- Ginny asintió con firmeza y se metió en la chimenea dejando a un Draco pensativo, sentado en el sofá mirando hacia al vacío.

- ¿Pasó algo grave? Draco…- preguntó a su espalda Astoria, vestida con una camisa de él.

- Ha habido un ataque- respondió él en voz baja.

- ¿Tiene que ir todo el escuadrón?- él asintió-. No les pasará nada- susurró abrazándolo por la espalda-. Ellos saben lo que hacen.

- Sí…- Astoria lo besó en la mejilla.

- ¿Pasa algo más?- Draco simplemente le tomó la mano y se la apretó suavemente.

- Volvamos a la cama.

o0o0o

Ginny apretó con fuerza su varita mientras intentaba que sus pasos fueran los más silenciosos posibles, Harry iba unas cuantas personas delante de ella, al igual que su hermano; mientras que Dean iba a su lado, ambos se cubrirían entre ellos.

- Detesto estos lugares…- susurró Dean pateando una piedra del camino.

- No hagas ruido…- les respondió Ginny mirando hacia los costados.

Harry se detuvo y todos los demás lo siguieron, el morocho hizo unas señas con sus manos, haciendo que todos acaten su orden. Rápidamente se organizaron para rodear la casa, algunos por la derecha, otros por la izquierda, corriendo hasta le final juntándose en la parte trasera.

- ¡Demonios!- exclamó uno de los aurores cuando un hechizo lo golpeó en la espalda.

- ¡Nos han visto!- gritó otro conjurando a la vez un escudo que los protegió a él y a su compañero.

Ginny caminó de forma rápida bien pegada a la pared, en cuanto encontró una puerta fácil de abrir, así lo hizo metiéndose con cuidado en la casa.

- Dean…- susurró bien despacio llamando a su compañero.

- ¿Estás loca?- el hombre se metió con ella a la casa, mirando a todos lados con la varita en alto por si las dudas.

- Seguro que están arriba, de otra forma no nos estarían atacando- Ginny caminó con sigilo, con el chico cuidando su espalda.

- ¡Gin! No te metas más…- le pidió Dean al verla subir las escaleras, los ruidos de la pelea se escuchaban fuera de la casa.

Sin embargo Ginny no se detuvo, siguió subiendo esperando encontrarse con la misma Bellatrix, detrás del ataque a aquel pueblo. Y tal como ella sospechaba, la mujer de cabello y ojos oscuros, la esperaba sonriendo con sus dientes amarillentos.

- Mira dónde nos venimos a encontrar…

- ¿Qué estás haciendo?- le preguntó mirando hacia atrás, vigilando que Dean no se acercara.

- ¿Tu qué crees querida? Si tú no te mueves, no quiere decir que yo me tenga que quedar tranquila.

- Son muchos, terminarán aprisionándolos a todos…- Ginny la miró a los ojos comprendiendo que sus palabras eran en vano.

- No lo creo, tengo unas cuantas cartas bajo la manga, y son cosas que no pienso desaprovechar- Bella se acercó a ella y la tomó con fuerza del brazo.

- ¿Qué haces?

- Tú me ayudarás a huir- le dijo sonriendo.

- ¡Estás loca!- Bella de un rápido movimiento sacó su varita de su ropa y se la clavó en el cuello, obligándola a caminar hacia la ventana.

- Quédate quieta y no te pasará nada, sólo finge, como tan bien lo sabes hacer.

- No…- Bella la apretó más fuerte obligándola a transportarse a la planta baja de la casa.

- ¡Tú quédate quieto!- le gritó bella a Dean, que al ver a Ginny en los brazos de la desquiciada mujer levantó las manos, a modo de rendición.

- Estoy seguro que te dejaremos ir, pero no le hagas nada a ella.

- ¿Qué te pasa? ¿Acaso es tu novia?- tomó el rostro de Ginny con sus manos sucias y sus largas uñas descuidadas.

- ¡No la toques!- Bella volvió a sonreír observando el rostro de la pelirroja.

- Veo que eres una rompecorazones, querida…- Ginny intentó soltarse, pero Bella la agarró más fuerte-. ¡Quédate quieta! Y anda, camina…- le dijo empujándola, apuntando ahora a Dean, yendo a la salida.

- Piénsalo mejor, no te conviene…- susurró Ginny sintiendo como su corazón bombeaba a mil por hora.

- Tú no sabes lo que me conviene a mi- le respondió Bella hablándole con un húmedo aliento sobre el oído de la pelirroja-. ¡Camina!- le gritó al llegar a la puerta, al sentir como Ginny se detenía.

En el patio de la casa los hechizos iban y venían, los aurores estaban ocultos detrás de árboles y pequeñas esculturas mientras los mortífagos atacaban de lugares muy bien escondidos.

- Te van a matar…- le dijo Ginny con los ojos cerrados.

- No lo harán cariño, te tengo a ti- apretó con fuerza uno de sus brazos-. No te creas que yo no me entero de las cosas, querida… yo sé que Potter está saliendo contigo- le dijo con burla-. Te felicito, es más de lo que esperaba de ti.

Ginny al escuchar eso sintió como algo dentro suyo se desmoronaba, ella pensaba que podría controlar sus sentimientos, controlar sus cosas, pero estaba equivocada, aquella desquiciada mujer sabía todo, era imposible ocultarle algo. Las lágrimas de impotencia comenzaron a caer de sus ojos, a la vez que su cuerpo comenzaba a no responderle.

- Potter…- canturreó Bella con su voz aguda y de forma burlona.

Harry se giró lentamente abriendo mucho los ojos al ver el pequeño cuerpo de Ginny apretado por aquella loca.

- Déjanos ir, y a ella no le pasará nada- le dijo con firmeza, apretando la varita contra el cuello de la chica.

- Primero deberás soltarla- Ron se acercó a Harry cubriendo su espalda de un ataque.

- ¡Alto!- bramó Bella a sus mortífagos, aquellos obedecieron sin decir nada-. Ahora harán lo que yo diga, ¡quédate quieta!- le gritó a Ginny.

- ¡No le hagas nada!

- ¡Silencio!- Bella sonrió de forma neurótica-. Ahora no harán nada, nos dejaran desaparecer y a esta chica tan linda no le pasará nada.

- ¡Suéltala!- ordenó Ron acercándose a Bella, Harry en vano trató de detenerlo.

- ¡Ron!

- ¡Quieto! Quiero porque la mato- amenazó apretando más la varita sobre el cuello de Ginny.

- Podrán irse, pero primero debes soltarla- anunció Harry hablando con recaudo.

- ¿Me das tu palabra, Potter?

- Yo cumplo- se acercó con cuidado, evitando alterar a la mujer-. Suéltala y se van, tienen mi palabra…

- ¿Cómo sé que no me estás mintiendo?- Harry arrojó su varita al suelo, dándole entender que no haría nada.

- ¡Mortífagos!- llamó Bella inclinándose hacia atrás, muchos encapuchados aparecieron detrás suyo-. ¡Vete!- exclamó empujando a Ginny hacia los brazos de Harry.

Pero en ese momento pasaron varias cosas, cuando Harry tomó a la pelirroja por los brazos, Ron levantó su varita apuntando a Bella, ella a modo de represalia, dando un grito, hizo que uno de sus mortífagos lo atacara, mediante magia negra, haciéndolo caer al suelo de manera inconsciente. Todos los aurores se acercaron a ayudarlo, incluida Ginny, que al ver como la sangre comenzaba a rodear a su hermano se puso blanca.

- No…- susurró al ver sus propias manos manchadas con la sangre de Ron-. ¡Harry!- lo llamó, ya que el chico, luego de que desaparecieran Bella y los mortífagos se quedó parado mirando a su casi hermano a modo de shock.

- Ron…- Harry reaccionó ante el grito de la chica acercándose con premura al cuerpo de su mejor amigo.

- Hay que llevarlo a San Mungo- dijo uno de los muchachos.

- Pero no lo muevan, puede ser peor.

Mientras tanto Ginny conjuraba una infinidad de hechizos para detener la hemorragia, pero ninguno servia, sus manos estaban completamente manchadas al igual que sus piernas, pues estaba arrodillada junto al cuerpo casi sin vida de su hermano.

- Se está desangrando…- le dijo a Harry cuando él se arrodilló a su lado.

- Lo llevaré al hospital- anunció el jefe tomando el cuerpo de su amigo, pasando uno de sus brazos detrás de su cuello, Dean se paró a su lado ayudándolo, mientras Harry desaparecía hacia San Mungo.

- Ron…- Ginny se quedó arrodillada sobre la tierra, sintiendo como algo dentro suyo se rompía.

* * *

Tal como ven, la historia está llegando a su punto más importante. Quedan muy pocos capítulos para que la verdad estalle, y unos cuantos más para que la historia llegue a su fin. Espero que hayan disfrutado del capítulo, el próximo prometo que será mejor.

Les dejo un beso grande, y como siempre, espero sus lindos comentarios.

Jor.


	17. Un bien de familia

**17. Un bien de familia.**

Todo había pasado muy rápido, en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, su vida de ensueño, en donde todo se encontraba bien, en donde todo estaba en su lugar, se vino abajo demostrándole que ella no merecía aquello, y que todas las personas que la rodeaban estaban condenadas a sufrir.

Ginny, aún con la ropa totalmente manchada y las manos sucias de la sangre de su hermano, estaba sentada en la sala de espera, junto a Harry que la sostenía de la cintura. Hacía pocos minutos que los medimagos se habían llevado a Ron hacia una habitación aparte, en donde intentarían detener la hemorragia por la herida causada.

- No llores…- susurró Harry, que tenía al igual que ella, manchas en su ropa.

- Es que fue mi culpa, si esa psicópata no me hubiese agarrado…- se cubrió el rostro con las manos-. Dean me dijo que no subiera, y yo no le hice caso- acotó con la voz rota.

- Basta- le dijo con suavidad-, si él llegó vivo a este lugar fue por los hechizos que conjuraste- acarició su espalda.

- ¿Le has avisado a Hermione?

- Le mandé un _patronus_, ya debe estar por llegar.

- ¿Y su familia?

- Todavía no, primero quiero saber el parte médico- Harry besó su cabeza-. ¿Por qué no vas a tu casa a descansar un poco?

- No quiero descansar…

- Al menos ve a cambiarte, te puede hacer mal estar con esa ropa toda ensangrentada- recién en ese momento Ginny se percató de eso, se observó ella misma y miró a Harry, ambos con la ropa humedecida y sucia.

- Tú también te debes cambiar.

- Lo haré luego, ahora debo esperar a que llegue Hermione…- sin embargo no dijo más nada porque la puerta de la sala se abrió dejando pasar a un medimago.

- Harry…

- Neville- Harry abrazó a su amigo-. ¿Cómo está Ron?

- Lo hemos estabilizado un poco- le dijo con voz profesional-. Le hemos dado una poción restauradora de sangre pero con eso no nos alcanza.

- ¿Y qué se puede hacer?

- Debo hablar con su familia y encontrar a alguien compatible- Neville miró a Ginny, a la cual conocía desde hacían un tiempo, cuando habían salido junto a Luna y Harry a cenar unas cuantas veces-. Gracias a ti, Ronald está con vida, esos hechizos que has utilizado han sido muy efectivos.

- ¡Harry!- la voz de Hermione se escuchó al final del pasillo, Ginny vio como la castaña se acercaba corriendo hacia donde ellos estaban.

- Hermione…

- ¿Qué ha pasado con Ron? ¿Dónde está?- indagó asustada con los ojos muy abiertos.

- Tranquila- le dijo Neville tomándola por los hombros.

- Dime que está bien, por favor…- susurró con la voz apagada, con los ojos llenos de lágrimas.

- Ronald se pondrá bien, Hermione- le dijo Harry acariciando su espalda.

- ¿Dónde está? Quiero verlo…

- No pueden verlo todavía, estamos curando las heridas que le produjo el maleficio, y además le estamos dando una poción restauradora de sangre.

- Merlín…- dijo Hermione llorando-. Pensé… pensé…

- Le decía a Harry que debemos avisar a su familia, la poción restauradora no es suficiente, la hemorragia que tuvo fue abundante. Gracias al cielo que estaba ella- le dijo señalando a Ginny-. Con sus hechizos lo mantuvo con vida hasta que se aparecieron en este lugar.

- ¡Muchas gracias!- exclamó Hermione abrazando a la pelirroja, manchándose ella también la pulcra camisa blanca.

- Fue todo mi culpa, lo que menos podía hacer, era…

- Basta, no fue tu culpa- la contradijo Harry.

- Yo no debía…

- Ron fue imprudente, una vez que salga de esta tendrá unas cuantas palabras conmigo- dijo enojado-. La loca de Bellatrix tomó a Gin como rehén, justo cuando la había liberado para huir junto a sus mortífagos a él se le ocurre acercarse a esos maniáticos…

- Es un idiota- susurró Hermione algo enojada.

- No importa, él está así por mi falta de profesionalidad…- refutó Ginny.

- Él está vivo gracias a ti- acotó Neville-. Lo demás ya no tiene importancia- un medimago salió por la misma puerta de la cual lo había hecho Neville y le dijo al oído del susodicho-. Lo están preparando para pasarlo a una unidad de cuidados intermedios, hablen con la familia por favor, mientras más sean, mejor.

Ginny se volvió a sentar en el lugar que estaba ocupando antes de la llegada de Hermione y Harry lo hizo a su lado.

- Ve a cambiarte, yo te aviso cualquier cosa…

- ¿Y tú que harás?

- Iré a la Madriguera a hablar con Molly y Arthur- Harry se rascó los ojos bajo los anteojos-. Luego iré a cambiarme yo también y volveré aquí.

Ginny asintió poniéndose de pie, Harry la acompañó hasta la salida del hospital abrazándola por los hombros, se despidió de ella con un breve beso y se desapareció hacia Ottery St. Catchpole, en donde La Madriguera estaba ubicada. Ella en cambio se apareció en un pequeño callejón junto al edificio en donde vivía, sin importar las miradas elocuentes que le lanzaban los transeúntes al pasar por su lado.

- ¿Qué te pasó?- le preguntó Draco asombrado al verla entrar al departamento en ese estado.

- Draco…- mustió ella antes de lanzarse a sus brazos y ponerse a llorar.

- ¿Qué…?

- Casi lo matan… casi lo matan- murmuraba ella mientras él intentaba tranquilizarla.

- ¿A quién casi matan?

- A Ron, la loca de Bellatrix…- Draco suspiró y continuó abrazándola, intentando calmar el dolor que la invadía.

- ¿Y cómo está ahora?

- Necesita una transfusión de sangre, fueron a avisar a mis padres… ella está desquiciada, yo fui su señuelo para escapar, pero antes de irse uno de esos locos hechizaron a mi hermano- la voz se le quebró y comenzó a sollozar-. No sabía que hacer, comencé a invocar hechizos para parar la sangre, casi se muere- Draco la abrazó más fuerte comprendiendo su dolor.

- Pero ahora está bien, eso es lo que importa…

- Tuve tanto miedo…

- Tranquila…

- No puedo más, quiero acabar con esto de una vez por todas…

- Bueno ya está…- ambos intercambiaron unas palabras más hasta que finalmente Draco la convenció de darse un baño, mientras él le preparaba una buena taza de chocolate caliente, y luego la acompañaría al hospital a ver como estaba su hermano.

Ginny se metió en el baño sin pensarlo dos veces, dejó caer la ropa al piso y se miró al espejo. Tenía el cabello sucio y pegoteado, el rostro manchado al igual que sus manos. Con premura giró la perilla de agua caliente y se metió bajo la ducha, intentando que las lágrimas se perdieran con el agua y que la fuerte opresión que tenía en su pecho se fuera. Gritó y golpeó las paredes, sentía la rabia recorrer todo su cuerpo, se abrazó a si misma y dejó que el agua siguiera corriendo, sin responder a los llamados asustados de Draco, sin responder a nada.

- ¡Ginny!- gritó Draco por enésima vez antes de abrir la puerta con un hechizo, la encontró sentada, bajo el agua, abrazándose a si misma completamente desnuda-. No sabes el susto que me has dado…- le dijo apagando el agua, y luego envolviéndola con una toalla.

- Lo siento…

- Tonta…

- Perdón.

- No importa- Draco la ayudó a levantarse y la llevó hacia su habitación, haciéndola sentar en la cama, secando su cabello con otra toalla seca.

- No haré nada, déjame sola que me voy a vestir- murmuró con la vista fija al frente.

- Te espero en la cocina- Draco salió de la habitación y se sentó en una de las sillas que rodeaban a la pequeña mesa que usaban para comer-. Maldita bruja…- susurró mentalizándose en las angulosas facciones de su tía.

Ginny se vistió con lo primero que encontró, se secó el cabello con la varita y salió a buscar a Draco, el cual la esperaba con la taza de chocolate caliente.

- Tómatelo todo, y no quiero un no por respuesta- Ginny asintió en silencio llevándose la taza a la boca.

- Está rico…

- Cuéntame lo que pasó- le pidió Draco-. Pero no llores- Ginny asintió y comenzó a hablar.

o0o0o

- Explícame todo de nuevo- le pidió Molly a Neville mientras Arthur pasaba un brazo por sus hombros.

- Necesito que uno de ustedes done un poco de sangre que le transfundiremos a Ronald, rápidamente haremos un estudio de compatibilidad, son muchos, alguno tiene que tener el mismo grupo y factor.

- ¿Grupo y factor?

- Son cosas _muggles_, pero muy útiles- Neville se talló el rostro con cansancio-. Sólo necesito que me den una gota de su sangre, haremos unos rápidos experimentos con ellas y les diré si hay alguien compatible.

- ¿Y si no hay ninguno?

- Primero probemos esto, señora Weasley, luego veremos- suspiró-. Es una suerte que Charlie haya estado en Inglaterra de vacaciones.

- Él justo se ha tomado las vacaciones para las fiestas, como faltan pocas semanas para la Navidad- Molly tomó un pañuelo y se limpió las lágrimas-. ¿A dónde tenemos que ir?

- Yo los vendré a buscar, prepararé el equipo y vemos que sucede- les sonrió-. Todo saldrá bien, tengo fe en eso.

Harry acababa de llegar y escuchó todo junto a Hermione, la cual estaba apoyada en su hombro.

- ¿Tu crees que se pondrá bien?

- Es Ron- le dijo acariciando su brazo-. Y es un Weasley, claro que se pondrá bien.

Ginny y Draco se acercaron al hospital un tiempo después de que Neville comenzara con las pruebas de laboratorio, Harry la encontró en la planta baja cuando iba por algo de comer. Rápidamente se acercó a su novia y la miró con dulzura.

- ¿Quieres algo?

- No, Draco me hizo comer algo en casa- Harry miró con agradecimiento al rubio y este sólo asintió con la cabeza.

- ¿Y cómo está?

- Estable, ahora están haciendo estudios a toda la familia para ver si alguno tiene compatibilidad con su tipo de sangre.

- ¿Y eso se hace rápido?

- Neville dijo que sí- Harry la tomó de la cintura y le besó la frente-. ¿Estás mejor?

- Un poco…- le dijo con una sonrisa triste.

- Yo me tengo que ir al Ministerio a dejar unos informes que redacté, espero estar pronto de vuelta- dijo pagándole un knout a la empleada del pequeño negocio de comida-, ¿tú te quedas aquí?

- Claro, iré a buscar a Hermione.

- ¿Y tú?- le preguntó a Draco.

- También.

- Bien- Harry le apretó el hombro agradecido a Draco y a Ginny le dio un beso en los labios-. Nos vemos en un rato.

Ginny se quedó parada en el lugar observando como su novio salía de ese enorme edificio.

- ¿Subirás con tu familia?- Ginny lo miró a los ojos y negó lentamente.

- No puedo…- lo miró a los ojos-. Ve tú, y dime…

- Ya… yo iré y veré que pasa- Ginny asintió sentándose en una pequeña sala de espera, con los nervios en punta, y con ganas de ver a su familia reunida.

Draco subió hasta el piso en donde Ronald estaba ingresado, y se encontró con Hermione en la puerta, junto a la madre de Ginny, ambas llorando abrazadas.

- Draco…- susurró la castaña, Molly levantó la mirada y lo saludó con una triste sonrisa-. ¿No ha venido Gin contigo?

- Está con Harry abajo, ya viene- Hermione asintió con lágrimas en los ojos y Draco le pasó un pañuelo.

- Gracias…

- ¿Cómo está Ronald?

- No lo sé…- Molly a su lado sollozó.

- Mis niños están ahí dentro… ¿tanto van a tardar…?

- Los padres de Ron no son compatibles, queda ver si alguno de sus hermanos lo son.

- Es tan triste todo esto, lamento que me veas en este estado, querido…- susurró Molly.

- No se preocupe señora- en ese momento la puerta de la sala se abrió dejando pasar a todos los hermanos Weasley seguidos por su padre.

- ¿Y qué pasó?

- Lo siento…- Neville la miró a los ojos un momento-. Ninguno es compatible…

Molly se dejó caer en la silla nuevamente y Hermione se llevó las manos a la cara.

- Seguiremos insistiendo con la poción regeneradora de sangre, buscaremos a alguien compatible, hay varios bancos _muggles_ que son donantes, y…

Draco no quiso escuchar más, se sentía incómodo en ese lugar, y además nadie se había dado cuenta de su presencia, nadie más que Hermione y Molly, las cuales se hallaban destrozadas. Sabiendo como se pondría Ginny al saberlo, se apuró en encontrarla, mientras antes lo supiera, era mejor.

Ginny tomó aquella noticia tranquila, cerró los ojos un momento y asintió.

- ¿Qué harás?

- Me haré yo la prueba.

- ¿Tú?- Draco la tomó del brazo-. Sabes lo que eso significa…

- No, primero hablaré con Neville- lo miró a los ojos-. Necesito que me acompañes y vigiles que nadie se acerque, utiliza un hechizo.

- ¿Estás segura?

- Más que nunca.

Fácilmente encontraron el despacho de Neville, el cual se hallaba en el mismo piso en donde Ron estaba ingresado, pero por suerte, estaba algo alejado de la sala de espera en donde estaba toda la familia. Ginny golpeó la puerta con suavidad, y cuando Neville le dio permiso, se metió dentro, mirando antes de forma solemne a Draco, él cual le sonrió dándole ánimo.

- Pensé que eras una de las sanadoras- le dijo sonriente Neville, señalándole con una mano la silla vacía frente a su escritorio.

- No pasa nada…- Ginny se sentó allí y miró al hombre un momento antes de continuar-. Tú al recibirte de medimago, has hecho un juramento ¿no?- Neville la miró extrañado.

- Sí es cierto- el chico apoyó los codos sobre la mesa y entrecruzó los dedos de su mano-. ¿Y a qué viene esa pregunta?

- Ahora quiero hablar con el medimago, no con el amigo de Ron o de Harry- le dijo ella.

- ¿A dónde quieres llegar?

- Quiero hacerme el exámen de sangre.

- ¿Por qué quieres hacerlo?

- Porque puede que yo sea compatible con Ronald- los ojos de Neville brillaron un momento.

- ¿Y en qué basas tus sospechas?

- Recuerda que no puedes develar nada de lo que hablemos aquí, ni nada referido a lo que haremos- Neville asintió achicando los ojos.

- ¿Quién eres?- lw pewguntó extrañado luego de un momento de silencio.

- ¿Tú qué crees?

- Tú no eres simplemente la novia de Harry- ella negó.

- No…

- Si eres compatible, ¿me dirás quién eres?- Ginny asintió sonriendo suavemente.

- Si ya lo sabes, no hace falta que lo preguntes- Neville se puso de pie y tomó unos guantes de una pequeña caja, al igual que una aguja y un poco de alcohol.

- Lo haremos rápido…- susurró tomando un pequeño artefacto-. Si la pantalla se pone de color verde, son compatibles- le dijo mientras realizaba la antisepsia de un dedo de Ginny y luego clavaba la aguja en su piel, dejando que unas pequeñas gotas entraran en el lugar dejado por el émbolo en la jeringa, cuando el hombre lo accionó hacia fuera.

Luego procedió a meter la sangre extraída en aquel aparato y lo hizo funcionar, luego de unos segundos esa pantalla que ambos miraban con atención comenzó a ponerse verde, Neville miró con una sonrisa grande a la chica y ella le respondió de igual forma.

- Ahora confírmame quien eres.

- Soy Ginny, la hermana de Ron- Neville no se sorprendió con la noticia, con las cosas que ella le había dicho anteriormente ya le habían bastado para llegar a esa conclusión.

- Prometo no decir nada, pero dime, ¿por qué te ocultas?

- Es una larga historia.

- Ellos nunca dejaron de buscarte.

- Lo sé, pero pronto todo saldrá a la luz.

- No sé si lo sabes, pero tu familia ha sufrido mucho- le dijo Neville limpiando con la varita los restos de sangre.

- Lo entiendo, pero tengo mis razones- Neville abrió la puerta encontrándose de frente con Draco.

- ¿Él lo sabe?- le dijo señalándolo.

- Por supuesto- le sonrió a Draco.

- Bien, sólo espero que pienses bien en lo que estás haciendo- Neville caminó por el pasillo en sentido contrario a la sala de espera-. Te explicaré el procedimiento, te conectaremos a una máquina que del otro extremo está conectada a Ronald.

- ¿Los dos estaremos en la misma habitación?

- Si.

- ¿Él está despierto?

- No, y dudo que lo haga- le dijo pasando a una sala-. Necesito que tú te quedes aquí, este procedimiento tardará al menos una hora, y es posible que Ginevra salga un poco débil. Deberá comer algo calórico y no hacer muchos esfuerzos, en lo posible por dos días.

- No hay problema, yo me quedo aquí.

- ¿Y qué le dirás a mi familia?

- Ya algo se me ocurrirá…

- Dile que la donante fue su hermana, pero que no quiere hacerse presente…

- ¿No crees que eso es peor?

- No, porque así será más fácil acostumbrarse a que pronto me verán de nuevo- Neville asintió dirigiéndola a una habitación.

- Allí tienes una bata y todo un conjunto de ropa, desvístete y ponte eso, te estaré esperando en aquella puerta para comenzar el proceso- Ginny asintió y se dirigió a ese lugar, se puso una bata blanca, unas botas de tela, y una cofia. Se quitó los anillos y los aretes que usaba en el lóbulo de la oreja y los dejó junto a la ropa.

- Ya estoy…- Neville asintió conduciéndola por un pasillo hasta otra habitación en la cual Ron estaba en una cama, con un enorme aparato a su lado y otra cama más.

- Acuéstate allí mientras preparo todo, relájate, esto no te dolerá.

- ¿Esto lo salvará?

- Lo dejará como nuevo- le dijo suavemente acomodando su brazo sobre un apoyabrazos de metal.

Ginny cerró los ojos sintiendo los ruidos que hacía Neville al calibrar la máquina que haría la transfusión, sintió el sonido de los frascos chocar y el agua correr cuando Neville se lavaba las manos. El chico apareció con unos largos guantes blancos en sus manos levantadas, con una gruesa aguja en su mano.

- Primero empezaremos con él- le dijo inclinándose sobre el chico. Ginny cerró los ojos, evitando ver lo que el medimago hacía. Nuevamente sintió el ruido de agua correr y luego notó la presencia de Neville a su lado-. Cierra los ojos y respira profundo- le pidió mientras limpiaba la zona-. Allí vamos…- le dijo con dulzura. Ginny sintió un leve pinchazo en su brazo y luego no sintió nada más. Lo siguiente que supo es que Neville había apretado unos botones y el sonido de bombeo que se comenzaba a escuchar.

- ¿Ya hemos empezado?

- No hables mucho, te has puesto pálida- Ginny abrió los ojos y le sonrió.

- Siempre le tuve miedo a las agujas grandes- Neville asintió divertido.

- Ron también tiene ese problema, debe ser algo de genética…- comentó riendo.

- Creo que si estuviese parada me caería redonda al suelo- Neville rió suavemente negando con la cabeza.

- Ya no hables, cierra los ojos hasta que yo vuelva- Ginny asintió quedándose completamente a solas con su hermano.

Los minutos fueron pasando en el más completo silencio, siendo sólo interrumpido por el sonido de la bomba de la máquina a la que ambos estaban conectados. Ginny había girado la cabeza y miraba como su hermano, cubierto con una sábana blanca, respiraba lentamente, con su pecho subiendo y bajando en cada inspiración y espiración. Ella volvió a mirar el techo esperando que los minutos terminaran de pasar.

- ¿Qué haces tú aquí?- Ginny giró rápidamente la cabeza y miró como Ron, con la vista algo desfocada, la observaba extrañado-. ¿Qué es esto?- preguntó mirando la enorme aguja que tenía en el brazo.

- Has…- Ginny tragó saliva intentado que su voz saliera más clara-. Has perdido mucha sangre… en la emboscada que le hicimos a los mortífagos.

- ¿Pero tú que estás haciendo?

- Te estoy dando mi sangre, habías perdido demasiada…- la puerta de la habitación se volvió a abrir dando paso a Neville.

- Vaya… no me esperaba que estuvieses despierto.

- ¿Dónde estamos?

- En San Mungo, toda tu familia y Hermione te están esperando en la sala de espera- le respondió Neville observando los números que daba la máquina-. En diez minutos se termina- miró a Ginny-. ¿Quieres que me vaya?

- Por favor…- le dijo la pelirroja.

- ¿Por qué te vas? Neville…- Ron intentó levantarse pero un mareo le impidió levantar la cabeza.

- No te muevas, se te podría bajar la presión…

- Odio estar enfermo…- murmuró enojado-. No entiendo por qué tú me estás dando tu sangre, o sea…

- Las pociones restauradoras no alcanzaban a cubrir todo lo que habías perdido- respondió sin mirarlo.

- ¿Y por eso necesitaban la sangre de otra persona?

- Claro…- Neville cerró la puerta dejándolos solos, en un silencio incómodo poco prolongado.

- Pero… ¿por qué tú?- Ginny tragó un poco más de saliva.

- Es necesario que el dador y el receptor tengan el mismo tipo de sangre, primero se busca en la familia, y luego en otras personas.

- Pero…

- Ni tus padres ni tus hermanos eran compatibles contigo- Ron se quedó callado, procesando todo lo que la pelirroja le había dicho.

- Sigo sin entender por qué estás aquí.

- Sigues siendo tan cabeza dura como siempre, Ron- le dijo Ginny sonriendo, intentando buscar las palabras en su cabeza-. Piensa en lo que te he dicho. Percy te lo explicaría de una forma muy formal y utilizando palabras raras- Ron la miró con una mueca extraña-, tal vez Fred o George se burlarían de ti, pero finalmente entre Charlie y Bill te lo explicarían.

- ¿Cómo sabes…?- Ron abrió los ojos muy grande, sintiendo como toda la sangre que ella, alguien compatible, le estaba dando, le daba la respuesta a su pregunta.

Ginny se giró sonriente y estiró el brazo del cual le estaban extrayendo la sangre, hacia su hermano.

- Lo siento tanto…- murmuró con los ojos llenos de lágrimas.

- ¡Maldita sea!- bramó Ron.

- Perdóname…

- ¡Merlín!- gimió Ron con la voz ahogada con las lágrimas que de repente estaban inundando su rostro, estirando también su brazo pinchado, buscando la mano de la chica-. Estás viva.

Ginny le tomó la mano con fuerza, sintiendo como el calor se apoderaba de su pecho.

- Ginny…- susurró Ron mirándola a los ojos, grabando su imagen en su mente, comparando los ojos de la chica con los de su madre, aquel gesto con el de su padre, los parecidos con sus hermanos y lo idiota que había sido en no darse cuenta-. ¿Por qué lo hiciste?

* * *

¿Y qué les pareció? este capítulo no me convence nada, pero no quería extenderme demasiado con este tema, sino la historia se haría demasiado larga. Básicamente Ron se ha recuperado y ha encontrado a su hermana, las cosas se pondrán interesantes, lo prometo =)

Los quiero mucho, y quiero saludar especialmente a Paola Ishikawa que siempre me deja reviews kilométricos que parecen una biblia y yo soy tan mala persona que nunca le contesto, igual que a ustedes. Juro contestar los de este capítulo.

Los quiero, Jor.


	18. Un pasado oculto

**Un pasado oculto.**

- No te puedo decir nada, no aún…- susurró ella con los ojos cerrados.

- ¿Pero por qué?

- Es una larga historia, Ron- le sonrió limpiándose las lágrimas con la mano que tenía libre-. Nadie lo sabe por el momento, ni nadie lo debe saber…- Ron guardó silencio un momento para luego decir:

- ¿Y Neville?

- Se lo tuve que decir para que entendiera por qué yo podía ser donante…- suspiró-. Pero el no dirá nada, se lo hice jurar sobre su título.

- No entiendo lo que está pasando- murmuró Ron-, ¿por qué no volviste con nosotros, Ginny? Te buscamos, y…

- Lo sé, pero pasaron muchas cosas y todo se fue de mis manos- susurró-. Créeme que fueron muchas veces las que quise volver, pero al principio tuve mucho miedo- su voz se apagó-. Todo fue muy difícil, y después vino la guerra- los ojos se le volvieron a llenar de lágrimas.

- Ginny…- Ron apretó más fuerte su mano.

- Pero ahora estoy decidida a volver, aunque me cueste todo lo que he conseguido hasta ahora…- apretó un poco más la mano de su hermano-. Ya estoy cansada, me he equivocado mucho en la vida…

- No sabes todo lo que te lloramos…

- Me imagino... y no tengo palabras para disculparme…- un pequeño pitido comenzó a sonar en la habitación y Neville entró con el rostro serio evitando observar a los hermanos-. No te preocupes, Neville, él ya lo sabe.

- Me alegro que se lo hayas contado- Neville miró las manos unidas de ambos hermanos-. No sé que harás ahora- le dijo a Ginny-, ni qué le diremos a tus padres- dijo a Ron.

- Díganle que fue Ginny la que estuvo aquí- respondió la pelirroja hablando de ella misma como si fuera una tercera persona.

- ¿Cómo?- indagó Ron algo desconcertado, mientras Neville sacaba la aguja de su brazo.

- Ya te dije que tengo pensado volver, al menos para que se vayan haciendo la idea- Neville la ayudó a sentarse en la cama, sosteniéndola ante una posible recaída.

- Pero, ¿y qué les diré?

- Que vine a eso y me fui, que estoy bien…- le sonrió-. Ya hablaremos cuando estés más repuesto, tengo tanto para decirte- Ginny se inclinó sobre su hermano y lo abrazó con fuerza, siendo correspondida por él.

- Voy a buscar a alguien que te acompañe, no quiero que te desmayes en el pasillo- dijo Neville dejándolos solos.

Ginny y Ron estaban abrazados, como hacía años que no lo estaban. Él podía recordar perfectamente que ese olor característico de su cuello era el mismo que sentía de pequeño cuando entraba en la habitación de su hermana.

- Estoy muy orgullosa de ti, de todo lo que has logrado, hermanito- dijo bajito Ginny contra su cuello.

- Ginny…

- Lamento que no pueda decir lo mismo de mi- la puerta se abrió dando paso a Draco, Ron lo miró un momento entendiendo todo-. Él lo sabe, él me ayudó desde siempre. Si no fuera por él, creo que yo no estaría aquí- le dijo con labios temblorosos.

- ¿No te irás?

- Ya te dije que no, he venido para quedarme- le dio un beso en la mejilla-. Por favor no digas nada, aún. Te prometo que vamos a hablar.

- ¿Seguro?

- Seguro- Ginny le sonrió una vez más antes de irse de aquella sala ayudada por Draco, Neville le dio un vale expedido por el hospital para comer una cuantiosa comida, para recuperar energías de esa forma.

o0o0o

Los Weasley estaban en la sala de espera, ninguno de los medimagos sabían darle ningún tipo de información, la situación para ellos ya era algo desesperante. Harry había regresado encontrándose con esa imagen para nada esperanzadora, sin embargo al pasar el tiempo Neville apareció tras la puerta con una sonrisa en el rostro.

- Traigo buenas noticias, hemos pasado a Ronald a una sala común.

- ¿Cómo?- exclamó uno de los hermanos.

- ¡No lo puedo creer!

- Pero no entiendo…- Hermione estaba confundida-. ¿Qué pasó con toda la sangre que necesitaba?

- Digamos que ha sucedido un milagro- les dijo sin borrar la sonrisa-. Enseguida los dejaremos pasar, lo están trasladando a la nueva habitación en donde tendrá que pasar unos cuantos días en reposo, luego podrá volver al trabajo pero simplemente para papeleo, al menos así por unas dos semanas más- una sanadora se acercó diciéndole algo-. Enseguida los vengo a buscar, tengo unas cosas que hacer.

- ¡Muchas gracias!- Molly lo abrazó llorosa al igual que Hermione.

- No me deben dar las gracias a mí- les dijo con una sonrisa triste.

- ¿A qué te refieres?- indagó Hermione.

- No puedo decir nada…- la miró a los ojos-. Luego los veo- dijo para luego desaparecer tras la puerta por la que había entrado.

Hermione hundió su cabeza en los brazos de Harry agradecida porque Ronald se estuviese recuperando.

- Parece mentira- Harry sonrió acariciando sus brazos, sintiéndose contento por la mejoría de su amigo, como eufórico.

La familia esperó pacientemente hasta que Neville los volviera a llamar, Harry, luego de pasado el primer momento de euforia, pensó en Ginny, y en lo extraño de que ella no estuviera allí.

- ¿Gin ha venido?- le preguntó a Hermione la cual tenía una sonrisa en su rostro.

- No, solamente vi a Draco, me dijo que se había encontrado contigo en la planta baja y que luego subiría- lo miró dudosa-. Ahora que lo pienso, con todo esto, me había olvidado por completo…

- ¿Le habrá pasado algo?

- No creo…- le dijo tomándole la mano-. Seguro que le surgió algún contratiempo- sin embargo no pudieron seguir hablando porque la puerta se abrió dando paso nuevamente a Neville.

- Pasen, él los está esperando.

Molly con lágrimas en los ojos fue la primera en pasar, junto a Hermione la cual al ver a su novio sano y salvo, lo abrazó con fuerza, haciendo que Ron se quejara de lo bruta que era.

- Tuve tanto miedo, Ron…- susurró besándolo en la frente.

- Pero no me pasó nada, ya ves, estoy bien- la mirada de Ron se posó en su madre, la cual era seguida de su padre.

- Nos tenías tan preocupados…- Arthur abrazó a su quebrada mujer por los hombros.

- Me alegro mucho de que te hayas recuperado, hijo- dijo el hombre, Molly se limpió las lágrimas con un pañuelo floreado.

- Lamento haberlos puestos mal...- Molly le sonrió con afecto.

- ¿Pero qué pasó, Neville?- le preguntó Molly al joven medimago.

- ¿A qué se refiere, señora Weasley?

- Ninguno de nosotros era compatible con él- respondió Arthur-. No entendemos como…

- Ella estuvo aquí- respondió Ron, a lo cual todos lo miraron extrañados.

- ¿Ella?- Molly miró a su marido y luego a su hijo-. ¿A quién te refieres, hijo?

- Digamos que esta tarde he tenido una visita algo inesperada- acotó Neville revisando los ojos de Ron con una pequeña luz.

- Creo que ninguno entiende lo que está pasando…- dijo Hermione.

- Ella fue la que donó su sangre, Ginny- los ojos de Molly se abrieron enormemente, Arthur se había quedado de piedra-. Hablé con ella, Ginny… era su voz- murmuró Ron.

Molly se dejó caer en una de las sillas, totalmente conmocionada.

- ¿Cómo…?- Arthur miró a Neville pidiéndole explicaciones.

- Una mujer vino a mi despacho y me dijo que era su hermana, que le daría su sangre. Yo no le creí, ella me hizo jurar que no diría nada, secreto profesional- aclaró-. Imaginen mi sorpresa al descubrir que ambos eran compatibles…- sonrió-. Ella no esperaba que Ron despertase- miró a su amigo.

- Era ella…- sonrió-. Era Ginny, ella está viva- Molly comenzó a llorar nuevamente, sintiendo como una luz titilante comenzaba a reavivarse en su pecho.

- No lo puedo… y ella… ¿ella dónde está?- preguntó conmocionado Arthur con los ojos brillantes.

- No lo sé, ella se fue- Ron miró a su padre a los ojos-. Ella volverá, ella… ella me dijo eso.

o0o0o

Aquello era increíble, simplemente era de no creer. Los Weasley estaban de un momento a otro bendecidos con aquella noticia, en donde la recuperación del más pequeño de los hermanos, había sido junto a Ginny, a la cual no veían hace años.

Molly luego de pasar unas cuantas horas junto a Ronald, decidió volver a su casa junto a su marido y algunos de sus hijos. Harry y Hermione se quedarían junto a Ron, cuidando que nada le faltara.

Ron estaba siendo revisado por los medimagos mientras su novia y su mejor amigo esperaban en la entrada, a que pudiesen pasar nuevamente.

Ginny entró a la sala de espera y le sonrió a su novio.

- He pasado por el Ministerio…- susurró besándolo levemente en los labios-. Me he enterado de las buenas noticias- apretó la mano de su amiga.

- ¿A qué has ido al Ministerio?- le preguntó Harry.

- A buscar unas carpetas, no quiero que luego de no dormir nada, te quedes hasta tarde trabajando- le contestó mostrándole un folder con muchas hojas en su interior.

- Eres un sol…- Ginny le sonrió y miró a su amiga.

- Me pone muy contenta por Ron- le dijo a Hermione.

- Tú sabes lo agradecida que estoy contigo por haberlo ayudado en ese momento…- Hermione se puso de pie y la abrazó con fuerza y Ginny simplemente le devolvió el abrazo, sintiéndose conmovida con el cariño de su amiga.

- No es nada…- le sonrió-. ¿Se puede pasar a verlo?

- Neville lo está revisando, cuando termine su trabajo pasamos, tengo que ordenar la ropa que traje desde casa…- Ginny se fijó en Harry y en el aspecto demacrado que mostraba su rostro.

- ¿Has descansado, Harry?

- Un poco- Harry tomó a su novia por la cintura dándole un pequeño beso en la cien-. Hoy pasaron muchas cosas juntas- bostezó.

- ¿Han comido?

- Absolutamente nada… creo que tengo un agujero en el estómago de lo hambriento que estoy.

- Pobrecito…- Ginny le acarició la cabeza-. Si quieren puedo bajar a comprar unos sándwiches.

- Deja que yo te acompaño- sin embargo no dijo más nada porque Neville entró sonriendo a la sala de espera, sin embargo su sonrisa se congeló al mirar a Ginny, pero al parecer nadie se dio cuenta.

- ¡Neville! ¿podemos pasar a verlo? Gin lo quiere saludar- dijo Harry sonriente.

- Hola, Neville.

- Hola, Gin…- vaciló un poco-. Ron se pondrá contento al verte, está un poco aburrido allí sin hacer nada.

- Le he comprado unas revistas- dijo Hermione mostrando una bolsa llena-. Con esto al menos estará entretenido…

- ¿Puedes creer que le quería comprar un libro?- se rió Harry contándole a Ginny mientras caminaban por un estrecho pasillo-. Con lo cascarrabias que es él, no me extrañaría que se lo tirara por la cabeza.

- Incluso le podrías tener una televisión como la tuya, con una de esas, seguro que se divierte- respondió Ginny ignorando la mirada de Neville.

- No lo había pensado… tal vez una de esas portátiles…- sin embargo Ginny dejó de escucharlo luego de cruzar la puerta de la habitación de su hermano.

Ron estaba sentado en la cama, llevaba una simple polera de mangas cortas, y tenía la espalda apoyada sobre una alta almohada. El color de su rostro había mejorado visiblemente, los ojos volvían a estar brillantes y le sonreía a su novia, pero al ver a la pelirroja, al igual que Neville, la sonrisa quedó tiesa, y fueron unos segundos, de los cuales solo ella, Neville y Ron se percataron, en donde el pelirrojo no supo que hacer.

- Hola…- susurró Ginny despacio, acercándose para saludarlo.

- Hola… Gin- Ginny le apretó la mano con cariño, tal y cual lo haría con cualquier amigo.

- ¿Cómo te sientes?

- Como si me hubiese pasado por encima una tropa de hipogrifos- la pelirroja sintió como algo se movía en su interior, esas palabras eran las mismas que su hermano Charlie les decía por cartas luego de ganar cada partido de Quidditch que jugaba en Hogwarts.

- Los hipogrifos pueden ser animales muy nobles- acotó Harry tomando por la cintura a su novia.

- ¿Alguna vez viste de cerca a uno?

- Él voló en un hipogrifo- respondió Hermione acomodando la almohada de su novio-. ¿En que año fue? ¡en estos momentos ya no me acuerdo de nada!- dijo nerviosa y divertida, la internación de su novio había sido conmocionante.

- En tercero- los ojos de Harry brillaron al recordarlo-. El guardabosques del colegio, Hagrid, lo tiene como mascota en su casa.

- ¿Es en serio?- Ginny se giró divertida hacia su novio.

- Muy en serio, pero como a nosotros nos conoce desde hace años, no nos hace nada- le sonrió-. Ya le avisaré a Hagrid, y si quieres podemos ir a verlo.

- Eso sí, debes tener cuidado cuando te acercas, ahora que está algo viejo, su humor no es el mejor- Ron gimió un poco cuando acomodó su cuerpo sobre la almohada-. Esos malditos bichos empeoran su temperamento con los años.

- Es algo propio de la edad…

- Tengo hambre, cariño…- le dijo Ron a Hermione-. ¿Crees que Neville consentirá que coma algo de la cafetería? La comida que me dieron era asquerosa, el pollo no tenía sabor- se quejó haciendo una mueca con los labios.

- Me imagino que no habrá problemas, ¿o no Harry?- suspiró-. Además yo también necesito comer algo…

- ¿Quieres que te acompañe a comprar? Así de paso traemos algo para los cuatro- le preguntó Harry, Hermione asintió poniéndose de pie, al igual que Ginny.

- Tú quédate con Ron, nosotros ya venimos- le dijo la castaña a su amiga, la cual asintió volviéndose a sentar. Ginny no sabía si era cosa del destino, o simplemente Hermione quería que ambos hablaran, porque al fin y al cabo la pelirroja le había salvado la vida a su hermano, lo que Hermione no sabía es que había sido más de una vez.

- Te miro y no lo puedo creer…- le susurró Ron, Ginny le sonrió suavemente antes de tomarle las manos.

- Lo sé, yo tengo la culpa de eso- contestó en un suspiro-. Fue demasiado tiempo sin vernos, sin saber nada el uno del otro…

- No entiendo Ginny, ¿por qué?

- Es una historia muy larga…

- Tengo todo el tiempo del mundo- Ginny miró a su hermano, y con un trémulo suspiro comenzó a hablar:

- En Durmstrang no nos dejaban verlos hasta terminar todos los años escolares, fue un golpe muy duro, Ron. Jamás pude entender por qué todos ustedes eran enviados a Hogwarts y yo a otro lugar.

- Dumbledore le había dicho a mamá que era el destino, cuando te quisieron anotar en Hogwarts, la tinta se borraba, ya sabes que pasan cosas de ese tipo en nuestro mundo, pero tu nombre ya estaba escrito en aquel lugar…

- Allí conocí a Draco, él es un Malfoy, ¿sabes?- le sonrió-. Papá detestaba a su padre… por suerte ese hombre nos dejó hace muchos años…

- ¿Dónde has estado todo este tiempo?

- Digamos que viajando por el mundo- respondió con tristeza-. De alguna manera nos vimos obligados a ir de un lado a otro por protección.

- ¿Protección de qué? Ginny, la guerra terminó… solamente quedan los mortífagos que…

- Ya lo sé- Ginny inspiró profundamente-. Ron, pasaron muchas cosas, en mi cuarto y quinto año en ese colegio se desató la guerra, viví momentos muy feos, y con Draco tomamos decisiones a las apuradas, que en ese momento eran las más acertadas.

- ¿Por qué no nos pediste ayuda?

- ¿Para qué?- Ginny miró a su hermano con tristeza-. Si ustedes nunca me respondían…- Ron miró pálido a su hermana.

- Espera… no entiendo… ¡Ginny! Papá y mamá, incluso yo, te mandamos un montón de cartas que volvían con la lechuza sin ser abiertas. De ti no volvimos a recibir nada desde que terminaste tu cuarto año- Ginny abrió mucho los ojos.

- ¿Qué? Pero no es posible…

- Es así Ginny, y en Durmstrang nos respondían que todo estaba bien, que te esforzabas mucho en el colegio… hasta que un día nos llega la noticia de que habías huido, junto con un amigo.

- Y eso es cierto, yo me escapé junto a Draco… él me ayudó a hacerlo, yo necesitaba algo urgente y la única salida que encontramos a eso… Ustedes estaban muy ocupados con todos los problemas que había aquí como para molestarlos… No me respondían las cartas, y yo…

- Ginny tu eres parte de nosotros, no sé porque pensaste eso.

- Ron, hacía años que no los veía, meses que no hablaba con ustedes… En ese momento fue lo primero que se nos ocurrió- Ron le tomó las manos con cariño y la miró a los ojos.

- ¿Qué fue lo que te pasó?- Ginny sonrió con tristeza mirando como la mano de su hermano le tomaba la suya.

- Todavía no estoy preparada para contártelo, pero te prometo que en algún momento lo sabrás- acaricio el rostro del chico mirándolo con cariño-. Estoy muy orgullosa de todo lo que has logrado, tienes una novia muy buena y gente que te adora, pero creo que ya te lo dije- Ron se sonrojó intentando encontrar algo de la vieja Ginny es su hermana.

- Tú has crecido mucho, la última vez que te vi eras una niña- Ginny rió suavemente.

- Los años no pasan solos…

- Ginny…- Ron la miró serio-. No quiero que te vuelvas a alejar, pase lo que pase- Ginny puso sus dedos en los labios de Ronald.

- No me volveré a ir, he vuelto para quedarme- los ojos se le pusieron brillantes e hizo fuerza para que las lágrimas no salieran-. Prométeme que pase lo que pase tú estarás conmigo…

- Siempre estaré contigo…

- Hice demasiadas cosas de las que no me siento orgullosa- Ronald abrazó a su hermana tirando de sus brazos.

- Nunca estarás sola- Ginny dejó caer los ojos haciendo que las lágrimas se escurrieran por sus mejillas.

- No te imaginas lo que extrañaba esto…- susurró.

Sin embargo ese abrazo tan familiar fue interrumpido por la presencia de dos personas en la puerta, Harry y Hermione los miraban desde la entrada con caras extrañas.

- ¿Pasó algo?

- Lo siento- respondió Ginny limpiándose las lágrimas-. Me sentía muy culpable por lo que había pasado y él…

- Le dije que no tenía la culpa y que todo estaba bien- Harry miró a su novia con orgullo y la besó con infinito cariño en la mejilla.

- Comamos, Neville ha consentido que comas uno de estos, así que disfrútalo- le dijo Harry a Ron pasándole uno de los sándwiches.

Hermione se sentó frente a Ginny devolviéndole la sonrisa que la pelirroja le regalaba, sin embargo no podía quitarse de la cabeza la imagen de ambos pelirrojos abrazados, con un parecido impresionante, como si fueran realmente hermanos. La castaña no supo por qué, pero se planteó, que quizá Ronald no estuviese tan equivocado como pensaban.

o0o0o

Ginny regresó inusualmente contenta a su casa, a Ron ya le habían dado el alta luego de haber pasado tres días en observación, y luego de despedirse de él se había ido con Harry al departamento de este último. Cuando el chico se quedó dormido optó por la red Flú para llegar a su hogar, al fin y al cabo al día siguiente debía levantarse temprano para ir a trabajar. Sin embargo lo que se encontró al abrir los ojos, le quitó toda la felicidad.

Bellatrix estaba sentada en uno de sofás de la sala, mientras Draco, con una palidez inusual miraba un punto indefinido.

- Querida…- dijo la mujer de cabello y ojos oscuros sonriente, sus dientes amarillentos brillaron de forma inusual y Ginny sintió como si un cubito de hielo cayera por su espalda.

- Hola- susurró la pelirroja sentándose junto a Draco frente a la mujer.

- Al fin estamos los tres juntos- miró a Ginny de forma burlona-. ¡Que cara! Pensé que te alegrarías de verme.

- Claro que me alegro, Bella, hacía días que no sabíamos de ti- Bella tomó su varita con la punta de los dedos y la golpeó divertida contra su rodilla.

- Y ustedes no se molestaron mucho en buscarme- reclamó con voz siseante-. Pero bueno, dejando eso de lado…- miró a Ginny-. Así que Potter… sabía que tenías tus encantos, pero no me imaginé que lo tuvieras atrás tuyo de tal manera.

Ginny se mordió la lengua evitando de esa forma que un comentario mordaz saliera de sus labios. La mujer morena la miraba burlona mientras seguía jugando con su varita, eso ponía a la pelirroja sumamente nerviosa.

- Ninguno de los dos me dice nada, que raro… recuerdo que ustedes hablaban mucho, no se cohíban en mi presencia- sonrió burlona-. ¿O qué? Hay cosas que no pueden hablar delante de mí…

- No digas tonterías Bella- murmuró Draco.

- Que no digas tonterías- siseó la mujer, Bella se puso de pie y los miró con lo ojos brillantes-. ¿Tonterías?- con una risa enloquecida blandió su varita hacia un lado y los vidrios de la sala explotaron con fuerza.

- ¡¿Qué haces?- exclamó Ginny cubriéndose el rostro con las manos.

- ¡Escúchame bien pequeña traidora!- le dijo Bellatrix tomándole el rostro con sus mugrientas manos, obligándola a que la viera a los ojos-. No quiero enterarme que se te ha ocurrido cambiarte de bando- susurró.

- A mi no se me ocurriría…- gimió Ginny.

- ¡Cállate! No me interesan tus sucias excusas- su dedo pulgar acarició la mejilla de la pelirroja.

- Bella…

- ¿Ahora suplicas? Creo que trabajar junto al traidor de tu hermano te ha sensibilizado un poco…

- No…

- O tal vez la niña se nos ha enamorado- Bella miró a Draco el cual las miraba con cautela con su varita en las manos-. ¿Piensas atacarme Draco?

- No le hagas nada…- dijo el chico nerviosp.

- No siquiera para enamorarla sirves, querido sobrino- le sonrió-. Tu padre estaría muy decepcionado de ti.

- ¡No nombres a mi padre!- le gritó Draco.

Bellatrix empujó a Ginny contra el sofá, haciéndola caer torpemente.

- Pequeño insolente…- Bella se dirigió hacia Draco y estaba dispuesto a hechizarlo, Ginny en un intento desesperado por evitar que la mujer le hiciera daño dijo lo primero que se le ocurrió:

- No seas tonta, todo está calculado…

- ¿Calculado dices?- Bellatrix se giró hacia ella mirándola con sorna.

- Claro, ¿te crees que yo me voy a fijar en una persona como Potter?- Ginny intentó cerrar su mente, tal y como le había enseñado Voldemort, sin embargo estaba tan nerviosa que no lo hizo de forma correcta, ya ni sabía lo que hacía en esos momentos.

- ¿Crees que soy tonta?- Bella caminó hacia la chimenea y tomó un poco de polvos flú-. Tienen dos semanas antes de que llegue Navidad… Ya saben que es fecha es fundamental- el rostro de Bella se endureció ante la advertencia-. Y pobres de ustedes si me llegan a traicionar.

La mujer desapareció tras un estallido de llamas verdes y Ginny se dejó caer sobre la alfombra soltando un suspiro tembloroso de alivio. Sus ojos castaños buscaron los de Draco y comprendió que él debía de ver lo mismo en sus ojos.

Estaban metidos en un gran problema, y uno de los graves.

* * *

Espero que les haya gustado el capítulo, aunque no tiene mucho para decir, ya el próximo se pondrá bastante interesante. Finalmente Ron tendrá su merecida Charla con Ginny y de a poco se van a ir descubriendo las cosas. En dos o tres más toda la mentira estallará, y espero leerlos ahí conmigo.

¡Los quiero mucho! Jor


	19. Sin palabras

**Sin palabras.**

Ginny sonrió mientras miraba a Harry con cariño. Esos últimos días se había esforzado por disfrutar al máximo de la oportunidad que la vida le daba, alimentarse de su amor, de su confianza. Sabía que no faltaba casi nada para el desenlace, y temía mucho lo que iba a pasar, lo cual sabía que no sería nada bueno.

El chico acarició su espalda de forma juguetona, mientras ella se posicionaba mejor encima de él, continuando con esa sesión de besos que había comenzado en el ascensor del departamento. Aquella situación no daba para más, Ginny se descubría por las noches adolorida y necesitada. Cada vez que se alejaba de Harry, esa sensación no satisfecha, por las cosas no cumplidas o a medio hacer, la dejaban frustrada y acalorada sobre la cama. Ella deseaba dar el siguiente paso, confiaba plenamente en él, pero todavía no estaba lista para contarle la verdad, no aún. Sin embargo lo necesitaba, como un naúfrago de tierra para sobrevivir.

Harry apretó su cintura con fuerza y profundizó más el beso, dejando que su lengua se metiera de forma arrebatada en la cálida boca de Ginny, ella gimió ante tal intromisión y sintió como todo a su alrededor se transformaba.

Con un impulso que ni supo de donde salió, Ginny metió la mano bajo la camisa, y comenzó a desabrochare uno a uno los botones de la prenda; Harry simplemente la sostenía de los brazos sintiéndose muy interesado en las acciones de su novia. Los movimientos de ella, los roces voluntarios contra su encendido cuerpo, aquello era algo nuevo que jamás había hecho.

Ginny con su tarea terminada lo hizo erguirse en su espalda, pudiendo de esa forma deshacerse de la molesta camisa que la molestaba en su tarea de sentir al chico; de inmediato tomó las manos de Harry y las puso en su cadera, justo donde la polera de cuello alto desaparecía. Harry comprendiendo lo que ella quería, la miró con una sonrisa y subió sus manos, tomando la tela, tirando hacia arriba, dejando al descubierto la cremosa piel del vientre femenino, la redondez de su ombligo, la curvatura de sus pechos sostenida por ese sostén de colores pálidos.

Una vez libre de esa ropa, Ginny miró a Harry a los ojos, y dejando caer, a ambos lado de su cuerpo, cual cortina de fuego, la pelirroja se inclinó sobre el moreno y lo besó en los labios con desespero. Harry le respondió al instante, devolviéndole la gentileza con empeño, como si su vida dependiera de ello.

- Harry…- los labios del chico recorrían el cuello femenino haciéndola hablar entre gemidos.

- Dime…

- Vamos…- Harry se separó un poco de ella para observar detalladamente su sonrojado rostro-. Vamos a tu cuarto…

- No Ginny…

Sin embargo ella no le hizo caso, suavemente comenzó a quitarse el pantalón, y sintiéndose desinhibida se sentó encima de Harry y se llevó las manos a la espalda quitándose el sostén. Harry la observaba turbado, sintiendo como en su interior un monstruo más y más grande iba creciendo, muy ardiente, encendido, abrasándolo por dentro. Ginny se inclinó sobre Harry y se apoderó de los labios masculinos de forma brusca, siendo correspondida con la misma intensidad por el chico, el cual la sostenía por la cintura apretándola cada vez con más vehemencia.

Harry de improviso, sintiendo toda la sangre bullir en sus venas, se puso de pie con la pelirroja sostenida a horcajadas sobre su cintura. Harry sostuvo a Ginny por las nalgas dejando que las piernas de la mujer rodearan las suyas; y lentamente, sin dejar de besarse, ambos se adentraron en la habitación del chico, dejándose caer en la enorme cama, iluminados simplemente por la luz de la calle que entraba por la ventana.

Sin embargo, mientras Harry besaba su cuello, dejando un camino de ardiente desespero; Ginny comenzó a recordar, las imágenes se sucedieron unas a otras, la sensación de esas manos sobre su cuerpo, los húmedos labios y la angustia que conseguía oprimirle el pecho no dejándola gritar.

De un manotazo apartó el cuerpo de Harry del suyo y se envolvió ella misma con sus brazos, temblando de una forma poco contenida, sintiendo como el asco y la repugnancia sobre ella misma se reivindicaba una y otra vez.

- No puedo…- Harry la miró un momento a los ojos turbado, pero luego suavizó su expresión.

- No importa- susurró Harry estirando su mano para acariciarla.

Ginny observó a su novio, detallando su rostro con sus ojos, su respiración agitada, su cuerpo a medio desvestir. Se sentía fatal por no ser una mujer completa para él, pero era algo más fuerte que ella, lo intentaba una y otra vez, y no podía. Totalmente angustiada, en un simple susurro dijo:

- Si que importa… yo no soy lo suficiente para ti…

- Eres más que suficiente- Harry le tomó el rostro con las manos-. Pero necesito que hables conmigo, que me digas lo que sucede… Entre los dos podemos llegar a solucionar todo.

- Si te lo digo no querrás saber nada de mi…

- Ginny…

- No insistas- le pidió ella con la voz quebrada, Harry intentó abrazarla pero Ginny se lo impidió poniéndose de pie-. Creo que lo mejor será que me vaya a mi departamento- Harry asintió cabizbajo atinando a seguirla, pero Ginny lo detuvo con una mano.

- Al menos deja que te salude- le pidió acariciándole el brazo.

- Lo siento- Ginny se acercó a Harry y lo besó fugazmente en los labios para luego salir de la habitación, dejándolo solo y frustrado.

Harry se dejó caer con pesadumbre sobre la cama y aguzó el oído escuchando los movimientos de Ginny en la sala de la casa mientras se vestía, y luego oyó su desaparición a través de la red Flú. El chico se llevó una mano al rostro y suspiró cansado; sólo Merlín sabía que lo habían intentado todo, pero ella jamás se abría completamente a él, y realmente era algo que lo fastidiaba.

A Harry a esa altura de su vida se le escapaban pocas cosas, y no podía pasar por alto el extraño acercamiento que había tenido con su mejor amigo. Muchas veces se la había encontrado hablando muy animada con Ron, siendo que antes, a pesar de tener una buena relación, no se hablaban más de lo necesario. Sin embargo, luego de que él casi moría, ella había cambiado mucho.

Faltaban pocos días para la Navidad y un mal presentimiento lo acechaba, como tantas otras veces había sentido en momentos cruciales de su vida, y eso no le gustaba nada.

Pero por el momento, trataría de proteger a las personas que más quería, y entre ellas, se encontraba la pelirroja, y el silencio que profesaba. Aquello era algo que debía hablar con Hermione.

o0o0o

- Draco…- susurró Ginny a la vez que golpeaba en la puerta de su cuarto, temiendo entrar por la situación que podía encontrar. Unos ruidos se escucharon dentro de la habitación, y a los pocos segundos se asomó Draco con cara de dormido.

- ¿Qué haces aquí a estas horas?- le preguntó abriendo más la puerta, dejándola pasar.

- ¿Hoy no se queda Astoria contigo?

- Hemos peleado- le dijo haciendo una mueca-. Algo sin importancia- acotó quitándole calidad al asunto.

- Lo lamento, tú ya tienes tus líos y yo vengo a molestarte con los míos…- murmuró sentándose en la cama.

- Ginny…

- Se nos acaba el tiempo, Draco- musitó envolviéndose con una de las colchas de la cama de su amigo-. Yo no sé lo que va a pasar de ahora en adelante…

- Ya lo hemos hablado, diremos la verdad- le sonrió-. Ginny, nosotros nunca hicimos algo desagradable- le dijo tomándole la mano-. Simplemente buscamos ayuda en la persona equivocada, y todo fue creciendo y creciendo como una enorme bola de nieve y aquí estamos.

- No quiero que mi familia me odie…

- Y no lo harán, ahora Ronald te adora.

- Pero él no sabe toda la verdad- suspiró-. Y Harry… Merlín… ¿qué haré con él?

- No lo sé…

Ginny se recostó en las almohadas de su amigo y le hizo una seña para que él la acompañara, Draco con una fluorita de su varita apagó la luz de la habitación y se acostó junto a su amiga, dejando que ella lo abrazara.

- ¿Sabes?

- ¿Qué?

- Jamás imaginé ser tan libre- respondió ella enroscando sus piernas con las de él.

- ¿Libre?

- En el colegio no éramos del todo libre, de alguna manera siempre teníamos algo que imponía un determinado orden; luego nuestra libertad se vio resumida al mínimo…

- Y ahora estamos atrapados en algo que no queremos…

- Pero es diferente- sonrió-. Todo es diferente- la voz se le quebró-. Estoy más sensible que nunca, yo no era de llorar tanto.

- Ginny...- Draco intentó girarse pero ella se lo impidió.

- ¿Recuerdas? ¿Recuerdas todo lo que intentaste hacer por mí?

- Claro que sí.

- Nunca te pude decir lo bien que me hizo, a pesar de que nunca pude… me ayudó a superar un poco todo eso- Draco no le dijo nada, simplemente apretó la mano de ella la cual estaba posada en su vientre y cerro los ojos.

- Duerme, mañana será otro día- Ginny asintió sin poder evitar recordar aquel momento en donde él, su mejor amigo, su ex novio, había intentado quitarle esa pesada carga de encima.

Sus manos la habían acariciado de una forma calmada, sus labios la habían besado con dulzura y sus palabras la habían tranquilizado. Sin embargo, cuando todo estaba a punto, cuando al fin el cariño de una persona a la que ella realmente amaba, iba a ahuyentar sus miedos, los recuerdos volvieron haciéndose vida en las manos de Draco, en su voz y en su aliento. Sin poder evitarlo se alejó y él simplemente la abrazó, calmando su agitada respiración, y prometiéndole que algún día todo volvería a ser normal.

Draco podría haber sido su pareja perfecta, ambos eran como el hielo y el fuego, ella brillaba e irradiaba calor a todos a su alrededor, mientras que él simplemente alejaba a toda persona que se le acercaba. La relación entre ellos había comenzado y terminado de forma prematura, dando paso a una enorme amistad, que tal vez, y sólo tal vez, si el tiempo y las circunstancias lo dejaban, podían transformarse en algo más, en algo parecido, algo cercano a lo que sentía por Harry.

Harry era, en cambio, como el sol en medio de la lluvia torrencial, una caricia en la cabeza, un temblor en todo el cuerpo dejándola débil y sumisa a lo que él quisiera. e incluso algo tan simple como el suave gusto del chocolate caliente sobre su lengua, luego de una trade helada. Con sólo ver su sonrisa sentía sus piernas debilitarse, y esa era la diferencia con Draco, no tenían esa increíble afinidad que ella compartía con Harry, el mismo pensamiento, los mismos ideales. A Harry lo unían más cosas de las que ella imaginaba, en algún punto al principio fue su cable a tierra, su fuente de información. Pero el tiempo obró su milagro y se vio envuelta en su mismo objetivo, enamorarlo y enamorarse. Porque ella lo amaba, de una forma primitiva, de una forma novelesca, simplemente era eso, algo complicado.

- Harry…- susurró en silencio sintiendo como las lágrimas le empapaban el cabello, todo era muy injusto, demasiado.

o0o0o

Hermione Granger no tenía un pelo de tonta, eso estaba más que claro en todo el Ministerio, y era algo enteramente aceptado por sus conocidos. Por eso, cuando su amiga pelirroja comenzó a portarse distinto con su novio, tuvo una extraña sensación de que algo se le estaba escapando, algo que estaba frente a sus ojos y no podía ver. Lo había notado cuando Ronald estaba internado, las miradas con su amiga, las pequeñas sonrisas cómplices.

Nunca dudaría de su novio, sabía que aquello no se trataba de alguna especie de flirteo o algo parecido. Más bien era diferente, algo que ella no llegaba a cuadrar en sus deducciones.

Ron al fin se había reintegrado al trabajo, aunque tenía indicado pocas tareas livianas, pero al menos de ese modo estaría entretenido por un largo tiempo. Juntos habían llegado al Ministerio y ambos se dirigían a saludar a Harry y a Ginny, como Hermione estaba acostumbrada cada mañana. Luego pasaría por la oficina de Astoria y compartiría un pequeño resumen de los chismes más jugosos del lugar, y después organizarían algo para comer los seis, porque claro, Draco ya era alguien más en la mesa que siempre compartían.

- Te juro que ya estaba harto de no hacer nada, Hermione- le dijo Ron a su novia mientras bajaban del ascensor en el segundo piso.

- Lo sé, yo tampoco veía la hora de que comenzaras- respondió acariciándole fugazmente una de sus mejillas-. Espero que no te esfuerces demasiado, Neville te indicó tareas livianas y…

- Ya lo sé, hoy pretendo llenar y llenar formularios y ocuparme del papelerío- comentó sonriendo- Gin…- carraspeó-. Gin se pondrá contenta, ella que siempre se anda quejando de que no le gusta…

- Parece que tú y ella se están llevando mejor- dijo disimuladamente Hermione a la vez que inclinaba la cabeza a modo de saludo a un hombre que pasaba a su lado.

- Encontramos que tenemos unas cuantas cosas en común- le tomó la mano-. ¿Estás celosa?- indagó temeroso.

- No, no es eso- le sonrió-. Tan sólo me debo acostumbrar- dijo a la vez que se acercaba a su novio y lo besaba en los labios.

- Yo iré a buscar algo para tomar, ¿te llevo un capuccino?

- Por favor, y si hay un poco de chocolate encima, mejor- Ron asintió con una de sus clásicas sonrisas matadoras y se dirigió hacia la cocina mientras Hermione iba al despacho de Harry.

Harry estaba sentado detrás de su escritorio el cual de forma extraña, se encontraba vacío. Hermione se inclinó a besarlo en la mejilla para luego dejarse caer en uno de los asientos que había frente a su amigo, Harry dejó unos pergaminos a un lado y le sonrió a su amiga con complicidad.

- ¿Y cómo estás?- indagó acomodándose los lentes sobre el puente de la nariz.

- Acá andamos…- suspiró-. Algo cansada, anoche volví tarde a casa, compré todos los regalos de Navidad y bueno…- sonrió-. ¿Y tú?

- Nada nuevo, Gin fue a preparar algo para tomar.

- ¿Y por qué no lo hizo Cho?

- Ella hoy no viene porque tenía que hacer unos trámites.

- ¿Y cómo está todo con Gin?

- Bien…

- ¿Bien?- Hermione se enderezó en el asiento acercándose más a su amigo.

- Bien- Harry se encogió de hombros-. Ella es una mujer adorable, no te puedo mentir- sonrió-,y estoy enamorado de ella.

- ¿Qué pasa, entonces?- Hermione miró a su amigo con suspicacia.

- No lo sé, ella tiene algo que oculta…- se sonrojó-. No sé si es algo que pueda hablar contigo.

- No hace falta que lo digas, yo lo sé- se sonrojó también-. Ella me lo contó, pero… pero no me dijo el por qué.

- Es algo que hace rato que me da vueltas en la cabeza… tiene tantas cosas ocultas.

- ¿Lo has notado? Yo pensé que era la única…

- Y además está lo de Ron- Hermione asintió algo cabizbaja.

- Yo tengo una teoría, algo rara- dijo ella y Harry la observó frunciendo el ceño.

- Tus teorías en la mayor parte de las veces están acertadas, Hermione.

- Desde el accidente que él tuvo, es como si se hubiesen vuelto inseparables, eso pasó desde que Ginny, la hermana de Ron apareció.

- ¿Tú crees…?

- No lo sé- dijo Hermione negando con la cabeza-. Lo único que te digo es que el comportamiento de los dos es extraño, y que no tiene nada ver con un enredo amoroso como cualquier otro puede imaginar.

- ¿De verdad piensas que ella puede ser su hermana?

- No lo sé. Y si así fuera me resulta muy extraño que no se lo haya dicho a toda su familia, tú sabes todo lo que la han buscado.

- Si…- Harry se dejó caer contra el respaldo de su asiento con aires pensativos, sin saber exactamente la infinidad de teorías que rondaban por su cabeza.

- ¿Irás a la comida de Navidad en la casa de Ron?- le preguntó Hermione intentando cambiar de tema.

- Sí- carraspeó-. Y Gin también irá- Hermione observó ceñuda a su amigo sintiéndose más confundida que antes.

- ¿Será que… ella?- Harry negó suavemente apretándose con fastidio el puente de la nariz con su dedo pulgar e índice.

- ¿En qué fecha estamos?

- Veintitres, mañana ya es noche vieja, y luego Navidad- sonrió levemente-. ¿Por qué mejor no dejamos esta charla para después?

- Si, creo que es lo mejor- Hermione asintió dirigiéndose hacia la puerta.

- Iré a ver por qué se tardan tanto, y de pasó traeré algo rico para comer- le dijo la chica desde la puerta, saliendo por ella.

Mientras tanto en la cocina del cuartel Ron y Ginny reían de algún viejo recuerdo de la infancia que ambos habían compartido, ella manipulaba la enorme cafetera de café expreso mientras él se encargaba de buscar el pote de azúcar en uno de los tantos estantes que había en la habitación.

- Recuerda que Hermione lo toma con edulcorante- le dijo Ginny agarrando una de las tazas.

- Mujeres…- Ginny emitió una pequeña risilla a la vez que le tiraba con un repasador-. ¡Eso es violencia!

- En la Madriguera se vive la violencia, ¡con los gemelos dando vueltas!- el aroma a café inundó toda la cocina a la vez que el ruido del vapor indicó que ya pronto las bebidas calientes estarían listas.

- Harry me dijo que te invitó a pasar Navidad en casa- Ginny asintió con un gesto de cabeza, pero sin girarse a mirarlo, estando más concentrada en el café cortado que estaba preparando.

- Pásame la leche- le pidió Ginny extendiendo un brazo, Ron tomó un cartón blanco y se lo puso en la mano sonriendo de forma ladeada.

- ¿Y qué harás?- indagó sentándose sobre la mesa que había en la cocina.

- No lo sé…- suspiró-. Ya te dije que antes de que terminara el año ellos me verían- se giró-. Pero es complicado…

- Me imagino- Ron bufó con desgana-. Es hora de que hablemos de eso ¿no te parece?

- Ron…

- ¿En qué andas metida?- Ginny desvió la mirada volviendo a girarse ocupándose ahora de la leche batida que usaría en el capuccino de Hermione-. No me ocultes las cosas…

- Ron, no te miento cuando te digo que antes de fin de año, todos sabrán de mí.

- ¿Pero a precio de qué?

- ¿Cómo?- Ginny miró a su hermano sorprendida.

- Parezco medio lento pero no lo soy, Ginny- ella lo miró de forma triste con una taza en su mano-. ¿Qué pasa? ¿De dónde sacaste esos documentos falsos?

- Ron… No es fácil decírtelo- le dijo suspirando-. Mira… esta noche…- en ese momento alguien abrió la puerta dejándose ver a una sonriente Hermione.

- Siento molestar su charla, pero con Harry estamos hambrientos- dijo-. ¿Saben si hay algo para comer?

- Yo traje un paquete de galletas de chocolate- dijo Ginny poniendo las tazas sobre una bandeja de madera-. Fíjate en mi bolso, lo dejé en mi cubículo- Hermione asintió no sin antes darle un beso a su novio.

Sin embargo al salir de la cocina, la sonrisa se le borró de los labios y un extraño presentimiento le produjo un nudo en la garganta.

- Luego hablamos- le dijo Ron tomando la bandeja que Ginny tenía en sus manos-. ¡Hermione! Espérame cariño- le dijo a la castaña la cual se giró con la sonrisa de siempre.

- Vayan andando que yo busco las cucharitas de café- dijo Ginny cerrando la puerta y apoyándose contra ella. No faltaba nada para que la verdad saliera a la luz, y aquello la aterraba.

Cuando Ginny llegó al despacho de su novio, ya todos estaban sentados alrededor del escritorio, Hermione había abierto el paquete de galletas y su hermano ya se había hecho de unas cuantas.

- No encontraba las cucharas- les dijo mostrando los utensilios en su mano, tomando lugar junto a Harry en donde había una silla vacía.

- ¿Harán algo esta tarde?- preguntó Harry mezclando su café.

- Yo tengo que comprar los regalos de Navidad- respondió Ginny tomando una de las galletas-. Me he acordado tarde de las compras navideñas. ¿Y tú Hermione?

- Ayer por la tarde me he encargado de todo eso, terminé agotada… pero menos mal que nos han dado el día libre mañana, con todas las cosas que tengo que hacer…- sonrió-. Yo llevaré el postre a la Madriguera, mi madre me ayudará a hacer un pastel de frutos secos, una delicia.

- No sabía que mañana teníamos libre el día- dijo Ron.

- Lo dice en la cartelera principal, deberías leerla más a menudo- acotó Hermione, haciendo que su novio rodara los ojos, la castaña le dio un pequeño golpe en la cabeza haciendo reír a Harry.

- ¿Tú ya has hecho las compras?- le preguntó Ginny a su novio, pasándole el plato de galletas.

- Hace tiempo que las tengo hechas- contestó sonriendo, abrazando a su novia por la cintura.

- ¿Y tú Ron?- este lo miró de reojo con su taza de café en la boca.

- Hoy me toca, se me había pasado totalmente la fecha en que estábamos- Ginny miró un momento a su hermano haciéndole un leve gesto, levantando sus cejas, a lo que él asintió de modo disimulado-. Imagino que iré directamente desde aquí, ¿mañana estarás en lo de tus padres?- le preguntó a su novia.

- Sí, iré directamente a comer a tu casa para Navidad.

- Eso significa que tendré que ir a La Madriguera… Merlín… mamá se pondrá loca, todas las Navidades es lo mismo, me pondrá a decorar la sala, por suerte está Victoire para ayudarme con eso, aunque más desordena que otra cosa.

- Dile a los gemelos que te ayuden…

- Ni loco, esos dos son capaces de cambiar las bolitas del árbol por bombas fétidas- se estremeció.

- Ni que fuera la primera vez…- se rió Harry.

- ¿Me estás cargando, no?- le preguntó Ron repentinamente serio.

- No…- le respondió el morocho entre risas.

- La Navidad pasada quisieron tatuarme la mancha de nacimiento de mi espalda- Hermione soltó una risa-. No es gracioso, si no fuera por la intervención de mi madre vaya uno a saber lo que me hubiese pasado…

- ¿Y por qué la mancha de tu espalda? Eso no me lo habías contado…

- Fue temprano por la mañana, me despertaron con esa sorpresa- respondió enojado-. Al parecer querían practicar un nuevo producto y no se les ocurrió mejor idea que usarme a mí de conejillo de indias.

- ¿Llegaron a pincharte?- indagó divertida Ginny imaginando la situación ocurrida por sus hermanos.

- Una o dos veces- con la mano se intentó sobar el lugar en donde tenía la mancha-, lo recuerdo y me duele.

- Eres un tonto- murmuró Hermione llevándose su taza de capuccino a sus labios.

o0o0o

Ginny observó el escaparate de esa tienda de escobas y decidió que allí encontraría el regalo para Harry, unos buenos guantes de cuero oficiales del equipo de Inglaterra, lo pondrían como loco. Contenta con su compra, la pelirroja, con unas cuantas bolsas encima, se dirigió hacía la heladería de Florean Fotescue, allí había arreglado encontrarse con su hermano, en donde por fin, si podía, le diría toda la verdad.

El día siguiente estaría completamente dedicada a Harry, comerían en algún lugar coqueto, o tal vez improvisarían algo en la casa, brindarían a las doce en punto y luego se irían a dormir para esperar juntos el día siguiente, que tantas sorpresas traería para todos.

La pelirroja iba envuelta en una capa oscura, para evitar de esa forma a las posibles personas que la pudieran reconocer. Ron la esperaba sentado en una de las mesas sin haber ordenado nada, ella le sonrió al acercarse y ambos acordaron comprar una pequeña torta helada y disfrutarla en el departamento de Ginny.

Viajaron de forma inmediata por la red Flu llegando a la calentita sala en donde Ginny se apuró a preparar chocolate caliente mientras hablaba con su hermano.

- ¿Draco no está?

- Se iba a quedar en lo de Astoria- le respondió.

- Parece que esos dos congeniaron bastante rápido- Ginny asintió sentándose frente a su hermano-. ¿Y tú cómo estás?

- Bien… bah, no lo sé- Ron le tomó la mano con cuidado, disfrutando de ese contacto que tanto tiempo no había sentido.

- ¿Me contarás todo?

- No voy a poder- le dijo ella enredando sus dedos con los de su hermano.

- Entonces cuéntame hasta donde llegues- ella asintió con un nudo caliente en la garganta.

- Prométeme que siempre estarás conmigo- Ron despegó los ojos de las manos apretadas y miró a su hermana-. Prométeme que no te alejarás de mi cuando sepas toda la verdad.

- Ginny, yo…

- ¡Promételo!- los ojos de Ginny se llenaron de lágrimas y Ron, obedeciendo su instinto fraternal, la abrazó por los hombros dejando que apoyase el rostro en su hombro.

- No importa nada…- susurró acariciando su cabello-. No importa lo que hayas hecho, porque ahora estás aquí conmigo- depositó un beso en la coronilla de su hermana y la alejó un poco con las manos para mirarla a los ojos.

- Yo me arrepiento de haber tomado esas decisiones, de haber arrastrado a Draco conmigo- sollozó-. Nosotros éramos tan chicos, estábamos tan solos…

- No importa por qué lo hicieron, lo que vale es que ahora estés conmigo- sonrió levemente-. Imagina como se pondrá Bill al verte, querrá presentarte a nuestra sobrina, y a su adorable mujer- las mejillas de Ron estaban húmedas y él no se había dado cuenta-. Los gemelos harán una fiesta, y Percy aunque no lo demuestre, seguro que termina llorando encerrado en su habitación. Pero no me quiero ni imaginar lo que Charlie hará, es capaz de venir volando con uno de sus dragones- Ginny rió suavemente hundiendo su rostro en el pecho de Ron.

- Quiero mostrarte unas fotografías- susurró ella poniéndose de pie yendo hacia su habitación, volviendo con un grueso libro el cual por dentro, estaba hueco.

Una a uno fue sacando las fotografías formando un pilón de no más de veinte imágenes, desde sus primeros días en Durmstrang, con sus amigos, hasta fotos con Draco, estando ella más grande.

- En esta fotografía una amiga cumplía años…- susurró Ginny pasándole una imagen en donde ella junto a un pequeño grupito de amigos miraban hacia la cámara-. Allí siempre hace frío, ese día era uno de esos en donde era agradable estar afuera, siempre que tuvieses un grueso abrigo y una larga bufanda- le dijo señalando la bufanda escarlata que llevaba alrededor de su cuello y el enorme sacón de paño oscuro, además llevaba un gracioso gorrito de lana a juego con la bufanda y unas botas impermeables en sus pies.

- Te veías muy contenta…

- Si…- sonrió con tristeza-. Esa fue la última fotografía que me tomé con mis amigos- hizo una pausa y se puso de pie-. Iré a buscar nuestro chocolate-. Ron asintió observando las fotografías en sus manos, en donde un viejo retrato familiar tenía lugar.

Él aún recordaba ese momento, había sido en la puerta de La Madriguera, la vez que Charlie y Bill habían ido de vacaciones antes de comenzar su segundo año en el colegio, era la misma imagen que había en su casa, la última foto familiar que se habían tomado.

- No puedo creer que tengas esta fotografía- murmuró Ron con la voz ronca.

- Era lo único que tenía de mi familia- sonrió-. Si no fuera por esta imagen, te juro que más de una vez me hubiese vuelto loca- se sentó con las dos enormes tazas de chocolate y dos porciones de torta helada.

- Me habías dicho que nunca te llegó una carta nuestra.

- Nunca… Es más, yo todavía guardo todas los pergaminos que les envié desde el primer día, los cuales la lechuza siempre me los devolvía. Al principio pensé que era por el tiempo, pero luego me di cuenta que algo más pasaba…- sopló levemente el chocolate antes de beber un sorbo-. Le pregunté a mi director por ustedes, a Igor Karkaroff, no era muy amigable que digamos, pero me dijo que estaban bien, y que tal vez no querían tener contacto conmigo hasta que saliera del colegio… Que se yo, ni él sabía lo que decía…

- ¿Pero por qué no llegaban las lechuzas?- Ginny se encogió de hombros.

- Eso es algo que nunca supe- sonrió-. Esa chica era mi mejor amiga, se llama Juliette; lo último que supe de ella es que se había casado con un jugador de Bulgaria, un chico que iba a nuestro colegio.

- ¿Viktor Krum?

- No, él no…

- ¿Lo conoces?

- Íbamos al mismo colegio, pero cuando yo estaba en tercero él ya iba a séptimo, en la fiesta donde estaba él ¿recuerdas?- él asintió-, me vio cara familiar, pero era imposible que me reconociera… En fin, Juliette se casó con un compañero de equipo, uno o dos años menor que Krum. Con ella nos mandamos una o dos cartas más, luego, cuando… cuando… hace cuatro años atrás perdimos totalmente el contacto.

- Cuando Voldemort estaba en el poder- Ginny movió la cabeza en un gesto afirmativo-. ¿Dónde estabas tú cuándo él…?- no pudo terminar, ya que no encontraba las palabras para decirlo.

- Yo… Draco y yo estábamos protegidos- intentó tragar, pero la saliva se le había vuelto tan áspera como la arena.

- ¿Cómo? Nadie estaba a salvo en esos momentos, todos y cada uno tenían que probar su estatus de sangre mágica…- miró confundido a su hermana un momento, buscándole sentido a las cosas que ella le decía.

- Lo siento tanto…- Ron miró a su hermana la cual nuevamente estaba llorando. Las fichas en su cabeza comenzaron a caer una a una, como si estuviesen imantadas, y por sí solas se fueran uniendo.

- No puede ser…- Ginny lo observó a los ojos y buscó su mano, pero él no le devolvió el gesto.

- No sabíamos qué hacer, y él… él fue la única persona que me pudo ayudar, sabes que recién podíamos volver a nuestras cosas una vez que termináramos toda nuestra educación mágica, y faltaban años para eso. En ese momento, no sabíamos nada de lo que había pasado con exactitud- guardó silencio rogando al cielo y a todos los magos para que su hermano le creyera-. Y fue amable, y luego, con el tiempo, nos dimos cuenta de todo lo malo que hacía…

- Tú…- Ron la miró alucinado, pálido como la cera-. ¿Tú eres una mortífaga?

- ¡Ron!- Ginny le tomó la mano nuevamente notando como su propia piel estaba helada-. Entiende que no sabíamos, él…

- ¡Claro! Tu viniste de Australia, que idiota fui…- sonrió con falsedad-. Viajabas con Bellatrix, ¿no?- Ginny asintió.

- Perdón…

- ¿Eres una mortífaga?- Ginny volvió a asentir sintiendo como las lágrimas no la dejaban hablar.

- ¡Merlín!- Ron se dejó caer en su asiento frente a Ginny, observando acongojado como ella no paraba de llorar.

- Yo te juro… te juro que…- Ron, obedeciendo a sus impulsos, sólo pudo abrazar con fuerza a su hermana, prometiéndose a si mismo que nunca jamás la dejaría ir.

- Ginny… ¿por qué?- Ginny no le respondió, se hundió más en los brazos de su hermano y se dejó acariciar, como tantas otras veces lo había necesitado.

Pasaron varios minutos sin decirse una palabra, simplemente el sonido del fuego crepitando en la chimenea, y los suaves roces que había contra el sofá en donde estaban sentados. El chocolate caliente había sido olvidado, y en ese momento ya se hallaba frío.

- ¿Me vas a contar?

- Si…- la pelirroja sonrió-. Gracias por no dejarme…- Ron negó suavemente sonriéndole con cariño.

- Cuéntame…- Ginny se sentó cómodamente en el lugar y comenzó a recordar, todo lo que había pasado hasta ese momento.

_- Me han hablado de él, Ginny- decía Draco mientras tiraba de la mano de la pelirroja._

_- ¿Tú crees que podrá?- indagó la chica la cual lo seguía por detrás, ambos iban envueltos en gruesos abrigos y por encima la capa de viaje._

_- No lo sé, pero no perdemos nada con intentarlo- se detuvo-. Yo quiero que vuelvas a estar bien…_

_- ¿Crees que eso es posible?- ella sonrió con tristeza-. Si al menos esas malditas pesadillas no me atormentaran por las noches, de esa forma… tal vez…_

_- Lo sé- Draco acarició su mejilla con cariño, luego tomó su mano y volvió a tirar de ella-. Anda, vamos, en el pueblo me dijeron que se hallaba en la profundidad del bosque._

_Ginny apretó más su sacón contra el cuello y siguió caminando, confiando plenamente en lo que Draco le decía._

_El camino cubierto de árboles se fue despejando, hasta conducirlos al medio de un claro, en donde ninguna persona habitaba el lugar._

_- ¿Tú crees…?- comenzó a preguntar Ginny pero se detuvo al ver entre los árboles de la otra punta del lugar salir una silueta enfundada en una capa oscura, con una enorme capucha que le cubría el rostro._

_- Vaya…- dijo la voz siseante y algo metálica-. ¿Qué tenemos aquí?- Ginny sintió como un escalofrío le surcaba la espalda y notó como Draco la protegía con su cuerpo._

_- Hemos venido a buscarlo, Tom- dijo el rubio, haciendo acopio de su valor._

_- Eres muy valiente muchacho- el hombre enfundado en la capucha se acercó hacia ellos y observó con curiosidad como Draco protegía a la chica pelirroja-. ¿Puedo preguntar en qué les puedo servir?- indagó con aparente curiosidad, sin dejar que le vean el rostro._

_- Los magos más oscuros del pueblo me han mandado a buscarlo a usted- Draco tomó la mano de Ginny y se la apretó con fuerza-. Ninguno de ellos han podido solucionar nuestro problema._

_- Supongo que se trata de esta niña- dijo el hombre observando a Ginny-. Lo noto en tu mente- acotó al ver como la pelirroja lo observaba, intentando vislumbrar su cara entre la oscuridad de la capucha._

_- Yo por las noches... por las noches sueño una y otra vez con algo que me pasó hace unas semanas. No sé… no hay poción de sueño que funcione conmigo y he prescindido del descanso para no atormentarme con…_

_- Entiendo- el hombre de la capucha extendió su mano dejando a la vista un larga, delgada y pálida mano-. Necesitas que yo intente terminar con tus pesadillas._

_- Si usted pudiera…- el hombre rió suavemente haciendo que la piel de Ginny se erizara._

_- Bien, haré el intento- el encapuchado sacó una varita de su brazo y apuntó la sien de Ginny, con esa mano extrañamente inhumana, murmurando lentamente algo-. Listo, creo que con esto estarás bien un tiempo._

_Ginny miró brevemente a Draco, y luego observó a Tom - ¿Eso es todo?_

_- Por el momento sí, intenta dormir- Tom se giró en el lugar y comenzó a caminar hacia la otra punta del claro, por donde había aparecido, dejándolos solos en el medio del bosque._

_- ¡Gracias!_

_El frío de marzo dio paso a abril y luego a mayo, por las noches Ginny conciliaba el sueño sin ninguna pesadilla, y cuando de a poco comenzaban a acudir, Draco la acompañaba con el benevolente Tom, para que este hombre hiciera su magia sobre ella._

_Tom era una persona fría y calculadora, pero en el fondo, Ginny había encontrado alguien en quien confiar, con quien hablar. El hombre sabía infinidad de cosas del mundo, y de alguna manera comprendía todo lo que ella había sentido cuando esos muggles la habían atacado. Se sentía tan reconfortada con sus palabras que cuando él, con su voz siseante y su rostro pálido como la cera, le dijo que debía irse del país, ella quiso acompañarlo._

_Draco se sumó a la aventura de su amiga siguiendo a ese hombre que rápidamente se mostró ante ellos como el legendario Señor de las Tinieblas, Lord Voldemort. El hombre que había vendido su alma con tal de ser algo parecido a inmortal, con su aspecto cadavérico, con sus rendijas en el rostro en lugar de nariz, los labios eran tan pálidos que se perdían con la tonalidad de la piel, sin embargo lo más impresionantes eran sus ojos, aquellos con forma de gato, pero completamente rojos._

_Y todo se volvió confuso, la lucha por el poder, las cosas que a ellos les decían, los muggles que querían gobernar a los magos, y ella y Draco siempre ocultos, sin que nadie supiera de su existencia, nadie más que el exclusivo séquito de los más allegados al Señor Tenebroso._

_El Amo de las Tinieblas siempre hablaba con ellos, junto a Bellatrix, su más fiel seguidora. Él enseño a Ginny grandes cosas sobre la magia, le enseñó a defenderse, y a luchar por su vida._

_Hasta que un día, todo lo que habían vivido en ese último año se vino abajo como un castillo de naipes, ellos que siempre habían permanecido ocultos en el cuartel general, se habían visto obligados a vagar por el mundo, junto a Bella. El Señor Oscuro había caído y ellos ya no eran bienvenidos._

_Recorrieron todo el continente, luego se extendieron por el mundo, dejando pistas falsas, ideando planes para obtener la justicia que les habían arrebatado._

_Y finalmente volvieron a Inglaterra, al Ministerio de la Magia, y lo que realmente había pasado se presentó ante ellos, ante Draco y Ginny, los cuales habían vivido ocultos los últimos años, los cuales habían visto el otro lado de las cosas, los cuales ignoraban todo el daño que los mortífagos habían hecho, los cuales llevaban entre su ropa una máscara tenebrosa._

- ¿Me estás hablando en serio?- le preguntó Ron, irónicamente sin palabras.

* * *

Como siempre, nunca me deja convencida un capítulo, pero me gustó mucho escribir la relación entre Ginny y su hermano, a pesar de que fue algo rápido y las cosas se sucedieron de un momento a otro, era hora de que esas cosas quedaran claras. Muchos me preguntaron si Durmastrang es un internado, no lo sé, pero en esta historia sí, los alumnos volverían a sus casas una vez que terminaran los siete años escolares; pero obviamente podían ser visitados por la familia y podía enviar y recibir cosas, sin embargo hay algo que rodea a Ginny que le impidió tener contaco con ellos. Pero eso es más adelante. Creo que ya muchos con las pistas que se dió en este capítulo, pueden descubrir qué fue lo que pasó para que Ginny decidiera irse con Voldemort, recuerden que ella en ese momento tenía alrededor de quince años, y se sentía muy sola, y más en las circunstancias en las que ella estaba.

¿El final? El final está a unos cuantos capítulos, igual no son pocos los que quedan, tienen varios y para rato, pero digamos que estamos llegando a lo fundamental. Se puede decir que el próximo capítulo es el quiebre de todo y alguién más se va a enterar de quién es Ginny. ¿Apuestas?

Y bueno, ya para finalizar, ustedes ya saben, un comentario no le hace mal a nadie.

Los quiero, Jor.


	20. Y las máscaras caen

**Y las máscaras caen...**

- No te miento- respondió Ginny calentando con el movimiento de su varita la taza de chocolate-. Cuando Bellatrix me envió como espía, recién ahí pude darme cuenta de la atrocidad que ellos hacían… yo sabía que combatían, lo sabíamos, pero siempre creímos que era para un bien común, para preservar nuestro secreto, nuestro poder.

- ¿Y ahora?

- Ahora Bella quiere atacar el Ministerio y no sé qué hacer para detenerla- sonrió con tristeza-. Ella fue mi familia por mucho tiempo, nos defendió con uñas y dientes de un montón de cosas… pero no puedo… ella casi mata a mamá- miró a su hermano-. Lo leí ¿sabes? Supe que ella fue la que mató a nuestros tíos, los hermanos de mamá, que casi mata a toda la familia, que Fred casi muere…

- Ginny…

- Y ante todo, ustedes son mi familia, Ron- lo miró con ternura-. No tiene justificación todo lo que he hecho, pero… Realmente estoy arrepentida.

- Pero hay cosas que no entiendo- cuestionó Ron algo confundido-. ¿Me dices que compartiste tus días junto a Vol... Voldemort?

- Lamento mucho decir que a pesar de todo, él era un hombre agradable- murmuró agachando la cabeza-. No sé por qué era así conmigo- acotó encogiéndose de hombros-. Pero de todas maneras eso no le quita ninguna culpa. Él ha hecho desastres, ha organizado matanzas, personas inocentes…- Ginny se miró las manos antes de cerrarlas con fuerzas-. A mi encandiló con su poder, la facilidad que tenía para solucionar mis problemas. Yo no tenía ninguna figura fraternal en quien apoyarme, y él parecía honesto.

- ¿Por qué no hablaste con alguien del colegio?- Ginny levantó una ceja sin entender a qué se refería-. Me refiero a tus sueños…

- Porque ninguna se quería meter en esas cosas, nuestra escuela nunca fue vista con buenos ojos ante el mundo mágico, con toda la revolución, la desaparición de nuestro director, y las mentiras que rondaban en el Mundo de la Magia; no prestaron atención a algo que le pasaba a una alumna.

- ¿Y nosotros?

- Juliette y Draco intentaron mandarles cartas, ellos siempre se comunicaban con sus padres, pero los pergaminos fueron devueltos sin abrir- Ron asintió lentamente sintiendo mucha pena por su hermana.

- ¿Y tus sueños…? Por eso tienes tanto recelo a los _muggles_, ¿no?

- Sí…- suspiró-. Pero no me preguntes más, porque no me hace bien hablar de eso- miró las llamas de la chimenea-. Con el tiempo… cuando el tiempo pase te lo contaré todo- Ron asintió tomando su taza de chocolate que Ginny acababa de calentar.

- ¿Irás a la Madriguera para Navidad?

- Esa es mi intención, pero te debo confesar otra cosa…

o0o0o

Ron se dejó caer en la cama que compartía con Hermione. Había comido con su hermana luego de una larga charla en donde reproches y muestras de afecto fueron los protagonistas. Ahora ambos estaban más cerca que nunca, y había notado como ella se sentía más relajada.

Hermione había viajado a la casa de sus padres luego de que terminara su horario del Ministerio, y él le había avisado a su madre que pasaría la noche en La Madriguera. Sin embargo con tantas cosas que tenía en la cabeza, seriamente pensaba que su madre se daría cuenta de lo que le pasaba, en especial cuando se pusiera nostálgico al decorar el árbol de Navidad, tarea de la que siempre se había encargado Ginny cuando era pequeña.

Finalmente decidió que iría a su casa ya entrada la madrugada, excusándose con su madre con algún imprevisto doméstico. Sus padres estaba dormidos cuando él llegó a la casa, lentamente subió las escaleras dirigiéndose a su cuarto, sin embargo no pudo evitar detenerse en la habitación de Ginny.

Su hermana ya no era la niña de antes, no era la pequeña que necesitaba protección, ni palabras de afecto. Había crecido de golpe y había estado en el seno de un intrépido movimiento que amenazó por desestabilizar todo lo que se conocía como bien y mal hasta el momento. Sus ojos reflejaban muchas cosas, pero ante todo sensibilidad. Ginny le había confesado que pronto habría un ataque, que estuviese alerta.

- Es tan complicado…- susurró acariciando el pequeño oso de felpa que descansaba contra la cama perfectamente armada de su hermana, la cual en su ausencia siempre había sido ocupada por mujeres importantes en la casa, como su novia, Hermione, o la mujer de Bill, la media veela Fleur. Actualmente la pequeña Victoire, en aquellos días en donde Molly se encargaba de su cuidado, era la que ocupaba la habitación llenando de alguna manera el vacío que había dejado la ausencia de Ginny.

- ¿Qué es lo complicado, hijo?- preguntó Molly envuelta en una mullida bata observando a Ronald desde el marco de la puerta.

- Todo…- sonrió dejando el oso en su lugar y se acercó a saludar a su madre, la cual miraba el oso de felpa que hasta hacía unos minutos él había tenido en sus manos.

- A ella siempre le encantaban estas fechas, ¿recuerdas que siempre se encargaba de decorar la casa?

- Con cualquier pequeño trozo de papel que cayera en sus manos- Molly asintió haciéndose a un lado, dejando pasar a su hijo.

- ¿Tu crees que volverá pronto?

- Espero que sí, parecía muy segura cuando me lo dijo en el hospital- miró a su madre con cariño antes de abrazarla-. En realidad... la pude ver, no quise decírselos para que no se hicieran ilusiones- sonrió-. Está preciosa, ya no es la niña que se fue de casa, pero en sus ojos, sus ojos todavía conservan esa sonrisa divertida.

- ¡Oh, hijo!

- Ella volverá, lo siento en el corazón. Y sé que nos hará un bien a todos- Molly asintió ocultando sus ojos en los brazos de Ron, dejando que el cariño y los murmullos de su hijo lograran calmarla.

o0o0o

Ginny llegó a la casa de Harry cargada de bolsas del supermercado _muggle_, había pasado por allí antes de ir a lo de su novio, dispuesta a prepararle una suculenta comida para celebrar la nochebuena.

Vestida de entre casa, con un simple recogido bastante desprolijo en la cabeza y una polera de lana perteneciente a Harry, acompañada de unas gruesas medias que le llegaban hasta las rodillas. Se hizo cargo de la cocina, quitando del camino a su novio, el cual simplemente se ocupaba de abrazarla por la espalda y depositar besos en el poco espacio de cuello que le quedaba disponible.

Una vez que todo estaba listo, y la carne se cocinaba en el horno, Ginny se acercó sonriente a Harry, el cual miraba la televisión sentado en su enorme sillón, y se sentó a su lado, acurrucando sus piernas sobre el sofá, abrazándose al chico, buscando su calor.

- ¿Quieres que miremos alguna película?- indagó Harry con los labios hundidos en el cabello de Ginny.

- Mmm… por ahora no, más tarde sí, mientras cenamos- le acarició el rostro a su novio el cual ronroneó con regocijo.

- ¿Y qué quieres hacer ahora?

- Por el momento necesito darme un baño y ponerme linda para esta noche- sonrió-. La espera de la Navidad es algo que se tiene que disfrutar- pasó las manos por la cintura de Harry y hundió su nariz en su cuello, deleitándose en el aroma varonil de su perfume, ese que tantas veces la había perseguido en sus más ardientes sueños.

- Ya sabes donde están las toallas…- Ginny asintió poniéndose de pie y dándole un fugaz beso en los labios.

- El horno está a fuego muy bajo, igual fíjate cada tanto.

- Como tu digas, jefa- Ginny se inclinó y le robó otro beso para luego caminar alegre hacia el baño, en donde aprovecharía la hermosa tina que su novio no sabía disfrutar.

Las espumas de colores, impregnando el ambiente con olores a flores llenó el cuarto de baño mientras Ginny se quitaba la ropa y hundía su cuerpo en esa agua tibia tan relajante. El cabello, ya lavado bajo la ducha, lo tenía recogido para que las espumas no lo estropearan, y con gozo cerró los ojos y estiró las piernas, dejando que la tranquilidad la invadiera, y que las preocupaciones se despejaran de su mente.

Debía disfrutar de esa noche, la cual podría llegar a ser la última. Bella no se había comunicado ni con ella ni con Draco, pero le había dicho a su amigo que la mañana siguiente iría temprano a la casa, de seguro que Bella estaría allí, esperando su llegada.

Ginny colocó los pies en el borde de la bañera y con regocijo apretó sus pequeños dedos observando como quedaban blancos en las frágiles articulaciones. Harry llamó a la puerta en un momento, y la pelirroja, con voz perezosa le pidió que entrara, sin importarle que debajo del agua estuviese completamente desnuda.

- ¡Vaya!- exclamó Harry al verla recostada sobre su tina, cubierta por espumas de colores que no le permitían ver nada.

- Podrías ser un buen novio conmigo…- murmuró mostrándole una linda sonrisa.

- ¿Qué es lo que quieres?- indagó Harry cruzándose de brazos, apoyando su hombro sobre el marco de la puerta.

- Podrías traerme una copa de vino- sugirió mientras enjabonaba una de sus piernas la cual flexionó fuera del agua.

- ¿Del que trajiste?

- Claro…- Ginny recostó su cabeza sobre uno de sus desnudos brazos y lo miró divertida-. Y luego podrías darme unos buenos masajes.

Harry hizo lo que Ginny le pidió, sirvió un poco del vino blanco que ella había llevado en una linda copa de cristal, se inclinó a su lado y dándole un suave beso dejó la copa en las manos de ella, y poniéndose a sus espaldas comenzó a masajear sus hombros, a acariciar sus brazos, depositando suaves besos en toda la extensión de su cuello, su espalda al descubierto dejaba ver sus sonrosadas manchitas extendiéndola toda, al igual que aquella más grande muy parecida a la de Ron que se ubicaba justo en la parte más baja. Harry ignoró ese detalle continuando con su labor, deleitándose de ella, embriagándose.

- Me encanta tu sabor…- murmuró Harry besando aquel pequeño lugar detrás de sus orejas, en donde el calor y su aroma se intensificaban notablemente-. Me gusta besarte- susurró atrapando el lóbulo de su oreja suavemente con los dientes, acariciándolo luego con su lengua, logrando que ella sintiera la frescura de aquella húmeda caricia.

- Y a mí me gusta que me beses- musitó Ginny con los ojos cerrando, apretando con fuerza los bordes de la bañera, sosteniendo con una mano la copa de vino, sintiendo como un intenso rubor invadía su rostro, sus pechos, dificultándole el respirar.

- Quiero besarte toda- dijo Harry en un suspiro, siguiendo con sus labios la tarea que habían iniciado sus dedos, acariciar sus hombros, mientras hundía sus manos bajo el agua, tocando con la más infinita ternura el vientre plano de ella, sopesando con ellas el peso suave de sus senos y la sensación de acariciarlos, sostenerlos, haciéndola estremecer.

Ginny sonrió perezosamente mientras Harry giraba la cabeza justo lo necesario para que unieran sus labios, y ella sintió como la risa se disolvía como azúcar en el agua diluyéndose como una fresca dulzura en sus venas, enviándole estertores de placer a todo su cuerpo.

- Quiero que sientas como me haces sentir- dijo Harry con voz suave y suplicante-. Quiero sentirme bien dentro tuyo- las manos de Harry se habían apoderado de sus senos, apretando levemente sus pezones, haciéndose presos de ellos con sus dedos. Ginny gimió débilmente ante tal acción y de forma inconsciente movió las piernas haciendo que el agua que había en el borde de la tina se rebalsara un poco, mojando las rodillas del pantalón que Harry llevaba puesto.

Las manos del chico abandonaron sus pechos arrastrándose ahora por el vientre femenino, deteniéndose brevemente en la profundidad de su obligo, para luego llegar hacia aquel lugar en donde la anatomía femenina cambiaba el nombre, provocando en Ginny un suspiro trémulo acompañado de otro movimiento de sus piernas.

No soportando más aquella tortura Ginny se giró sobre misma aún dentro de la bañera deslizando un brazo, aquel que sostenía la copa, alrededor del cuello de Harry, pegándose a su cuerpo humedeciendo la camisa del chico con sus mojados senos. La lengua de Harry era ávida y juguetona, explorándola, cada espacio de su boca, haciéndose con sus labios, excitándola.

Completamente hechizado por la reacción de Ginny, Harry envolvió su pequeña cintura con sus brazos y la pegó más a si mismo, maldiciendo internamente a la losa de la tina, que lo separa de su dulce tortura, de su hechicera de cabello encendido.

Ofuscado por la necesidad de tenerla completamente dispuesta para él, Harry se separó de sus labios y besó levemente su cuello.

- Será mejor que paremos, porque no podré controlarme…- Ginny negó tosudamente con la cabeza intentando besarlo.

- No, no te detengas…- pero Harry se puso de pie dejando a su novia completamente excitada dentro de la bañera y con una sonrisa de lado dejó aquella habitación intentado calmar su encendido cuerpo.

Ginny bufó frustrada dejándose caer nuevamente en el agua, decidida salió de la tina y se envolvió en la mullida bata azul que Harry tenía colgada detrás de la puerta, tomó su copa de vino y con sus pies descalzos buscó a su novio en la sala.

Harry estaba sentado frente a la televisión buscando algo que lo distrajera, sintonizando diferentes canales con el mando oscuro; Ginny lo observó con las mejillas sonrojadas y con una sonrisa algo gatuna se acercó a él sorprendiéndolo al sentarse sobre su regazo rodeándole el cuello con las manos.

- Ginny… no lo hagas- ella no tomó en cuenta sus palabras y comenzó a depositar castos besos sobre los labios de Harry incitándolo a que se los devolviera, de la forma que tanto a ella le gustaba.

- Anda, no te reprimas- insistió continuando con su lluvia de besos, desabrochando poco a poco la húmeda camisa que él llevaba puesta; sus manos, cuales mariposas, iban bajando poco a poco, dejando su pecho al desnudo.

- Luego yo…- Ginny sonrió tomando el lazo de la bata azul que llevaba puesta dejando al descubierto su torso, permitiendo que la prenda cayera por sus brazos amontonándose en su cintura.

- Shh…- Ginny colocó un dedo sobre sus labios y Harry, siendo presa de un implacable deseo, hundió sus manos en el cabello de Ginny y tomándola de la nuca la besó de lleno en la boca hundiendo con fiereza su lengua, derritiendo toda posible negación por parte de ella.

Las manos de Harry acariciaron su espalda desnuda para luego ascender hacia el cabello húmedo por el reciente baño, quitando la pequeña traba que lo sostenía, dejándolo caer al suelo.

La pelirroja se acomodó mejor sobre su novio, pasando las piernas a cada lado del cuerpo del chico, quedando sentada a horcajadas sobre él. Harry recorría sus esbeltas formas cual cincel de pintor, dibujando círculos con sus dedos, explorando sus lugares más sensibles que sabía que la harían temblar. Él deseaba que no se detuviera, su cuerpo no podría soportar en ese momento un nuevo rechazo, le dolía sentir esa represión de ella, privándose del placer que él le podía dar, de cómo la podía amar.

De alguna forma, Ginny batalló con los botones del pantalón vaquero de Harry, de manera inusual, Harry se vio despojado de esa prenda, quedando excesivamente expuesto a la desnudez de ella, al calor de su cuerpo y a la dulzura con la que se entregaba.

Ginny, envolviéndolos a ambos en el aroma de la suave espuma de baño, tomó con una temblorosa mano toda aquella longitud de poder que tanto había deseado en las solitarias noches, y sin ningún pudor, sin importarle el posible dolor, lo guió hacia su centro, sintiendo como la respiración de Harry se detenía y como sus impasibles dedos le apretaban la carne de la espalda.

- Ayúdame…- le pidió ella acomodándose mejor sobre él, dejando que Harry pasara un brazo por entre medio de sus piernas, entregándose a lo que él quisiera.

Aquel era el momento, el momento de finalmente dejar atrás los miedos, el miedo y el dolor de todo lo que había vivido, de lo mal que la había pasado. Debía dejar que el amor y la dulzura que él le profesara sirvieran como un perdón, algo más que un consuelo, tal vez, un nuevo empezar.

Sentir el cuerpo de Ginny envolviéndolo con una fuerza desgarradora era más de lo que Harry podía aguantar. Con fuerza cerró los ojos y se dispuso a disfrutar del momento, en donde ella, aún tensa por esa dolorosa acometida, se comenzó a mover de manera torpe, haciendo que él dejara caer su cabeza sobre el respaldo del sofá.

Sus manos volvieron a la cintura de Ginny, guiándola de alguna manera, enseñándole cómo debía hacerle el amor. El continuo roce hizo que poco a poco esa sensación de invasión, de cruento dolor, eso que sentía Ginny, fuera reemplazado por algo diferente, algo que jamás había sentido. Como fuego líquido, refulgente como un metal, se arrastrara por su cuerpo, como una sensación de extrema satisfacción se adueñaba de sus extremidades dejándola sumisa y exhausta en un sopor que jamás había vivido.

Harry la acompañó en el sentimiento, besando los labios de su amada dejándose irse en su interior cálido y palpitante. Ginny apoyó su cabeza sobre el hombro de Harry y envolvió con sus brazos su cuerpo, tiritando de la emoción, sintiendo como si un huracán le hubiese dado vuelta todo.

- Lo siento…- susurró Harry sonriente acariciando un mechón de su encendido cabello, aún dentro de ella.

- ¿Por qué?

- Por haberte hecho el amor aquí, a las apuradas- Ginny negó suavemente depositando un perezoso beso en sus labios.

- No importa, así fue perfecto…

- ¿Te lastimé mucho?- indagó él.

- Creo que lo justo y necesario- respondió regalándole una solemne mirada-. Gracias por ayudarme a superar este momento…- Harry la miró a los ojos un momento antes de decir:

- Gracias a ti por confiar en mí- Harry la instó a separarse, saliendo dolorosamente de ella-. Lo que quiero es que hablemos de eso, qué fue lo que pasó para que tú tuvieran tanto miedo a este momento…- acarició su mejilla-. ¿Te dolió en tú primera primera vez, o...?- ella asintió interrumpiéndolo lentamente poniéndose de pie, subiéndose las mangas de la bata por los brazos.

- No arruines este momento, por favor- pidió tirando de su mano, obligándolo a seguirla hasta la habitación, recuperando de alguna manera ese tiempo perdido.

o0o0o

Ginny dormitó un poco abrazada al cuerpo de Harry, ambos estaban completamente desnudos cubiertos por las gruesas colchas de aquella enorme cama. Harry le había vuelto a hacer el amor, siendo lento y pausado esa vez, prolongando el acto el mayor tiempo posible, dejándola agitada y plenamente satisfecha.

Con una mirada remolona observó el reloj que había encima de la pequeña mesa de noche, y recordó de repente que el horno de la cocina estaba encendido, y que la cena de esa noche debía estar completamente carbonizada.

Ignorando el desconocido escozor que sentía entre las piernas, Ginny se puso de pie envolviéndose en la bata de Harry y se dirigió directamente hacia la cocina sorprendiéndose al encontrar la comida en perfecto estado, con el horno apagado.

Sentándose algo confundida en una de las sillas de la cocina, la presencia de Harry detrás de ella la hizo girarse y sonreírle de forma espontánea.

Harry miró a su novia con mucha ternura, enamorándose a cada momento más y más de ella, deleitándose con su pequeño sonrojo, con su improvisado recato.

- ¿Tu apagaste el horno?- le preguntó Ginny evitando mirarlo a los ojos.

- Me desperté hace un rato, y mientras dormías, me ocupé de eso- el chico, solamente vestido con su ropa interior se puso de cuclillas a su lado y le acarició los hombros-. Ey… ¿qué te pasa?- Ginny levantó la vista aún más avergonzada y lo miró a los ojos antes de responder.

- Simplemente no sé cómo mirarte luego… luego de lo nuestro- Harry le regaló una de sus mejores sonrisas y la tomó de la mano poniéndose ambos de pie.

- Pongamos la mesa, la nochebuena ya ha pasado, pero podemos disfrutar de tu comida como la primera de nuestras Navidades- Ginny asintió sonriente disfrutando del abrazo que Harry le estaba dando en ese momento.

La comida en la pequeña mesa ratona que Harry tenía en la sala, dio paso a una agradable sobremesa en donde ambos bebieron vino y disfrutaron de la compañía del otro, de la naciente intimidad que ambos comenzaban a disfrutar. Ginny sentía como la sonrisa se le formaba por si sola en la cara, y una extraña sensación en la base del estómago la hacía desear volver a sentirlo dentro suyo, como lo había hecho hacía unas pocas horas.

Los minutos fueron pasando, y los cálidos besos poco a poco se convirtieron en latigazos de puro ardor, llamaradas intensas de deseo que de una sola forma podían ser apagadas.

Harry aquella vez no olvidó cuidar a Ginny, utilizando un simple hechizo, conocido por todos los magos en edad adolescente. No debía haber sido tan imprudente, sin embargo, con una secreta satisfacción que aún no le haría saber a su novia, se sintió contento al imaginar algo pequeño y calentito siendo mitad y mitad de cada uno.

- Eres preciosa…

- Y tú lo eres más- Ginny hizo girar a Harry y se sentó a horcajadas, dejándolo de espaldas a la cama-. ¿Así te gusta?- él gruñó algo haciéndola regocijarse ante su respuesta.

- ¿Cómo lo sientes?- Ginny rió levemente moviéndose encima del chico.

- ¿Qué cosa?- Harry tomó el rostro de Ginny e inclinándose hacia ella le robó un ardiente beso.

- Esto…- respondió él soltándole la cabeza, tomándola por la cintura, obligándola a hundirse más y más en él.

- Se siente bien, muy bien…- jadeó-. Es caliente, suave…

- ¿Qué más?- le preguntó él con la voz ronca, congestionada de excitación.

- Humedo…- Ginny cerró los ojos cuando Harry tomaba con más fuerza su cintura y se movía una y otra vez, empujándose dentro de ella, atormentándola con esas suaves caricias, pujando con fuerza, amándola con devoción.

Ginny no notó como lloraba, como las lágrimas le humedecían las mejillas haciendo que su cabello, preso del movimiento ocasionado, quedara allí pegado. Harry acarició su silueta, remarcando su rostro una vez que el climax lo dejó satisfecho y cansado, con cuidado, limpió las intrépidas lágrimas que aún caían y sin miramientos, saliendo de ella, la recostó a su lado, murmurando palabras suaves a su oído, dejando que el sueño se hiciera preso de ambos.

o0o0o

El sol filtrándose por la ventana la encontró dormida y desnuda sobre la cama de Harry. El chico, con una confianza absoluta, rodeaba su cintura manteniéndola pegada a su cuerpo. Ginny hizo una leve mueca al soltarse de él, algo disgustada por la sensación de frío que sentía en esos lugares en donde Harry la había dejado de tocar.

La Navidad se sentía en el aire, o al menos era lo que a ella le parecía. Conocía lo suficiente a Harry como para saber que dormiría hasta tarde, que se despertaría todo mimoso y de seguro con ganas de amarla nuevamente.

Todo era tan irreal que no sabía si reír o llorar. Tal vez un buen baño lograra acomodarle un poco las locas ideas que la agobiaban constantemente.

El agua tibia siempre lograba librarle de las preocupaciones y muy pocas veces le fallaba, y por supuesto, esa era una de esas extrañas veces. Aún no se podía creer que ella al fin lo había superado, que al fin se había sacado semejante peso de encima, finalmente había roto esas ataduras que la dejaban sin reacción cuando un hombre buscaba algo más de ella que unos simples besos.

Su vida había sido arruinada de muy pequeña, las pesadillas de ese momento la agobiaron por semanas, hasta que al fin logró olvidarlas, hasta que al final, literalmente, por obra de la magia, pudo erradicarlas por completo de su cabeza, de sus sueños. Sin embargo la herida siempre estaba ahí, latente, esperando por abrirse en cualquier momento y volver a sangrar. A pesar de todo, Harry llegó junto con su misión dando vuelta su mundo, cambiando la realidad, ignorando lo que creía, abriéndole los ojos a lo que verdaderamente había pasado, a lo que se había perdido.

Presa nuevamente de las lágrimas, sintiendo como en cada una de ellas, una parte de esos sueños rotos se iban deshaciendo poco a poco, dando lugar a otros nuevos en donde Harry y su familia tomaban un lugar fundamental.

- Mami…- susurró acurrucada en una esquina de la ducha, necesitando de sus palabras, necesitando su consuelo-. Perdónenme todos…

Ginny se vistió con esa muda de ropa que había traído puesta el día anterior, secó su cabello con un movimiento de varita y preparó un rápido desayuno el cual sabía, Harry querría comer. Con una tostada en la boca escribió una breve nota para su novio, dejándosela junto a la mesa de noche; de su bolso, sacó un pequeño paquete, el cual metió dentro de uno de los cajones de esa mesilla. Harry en algún momento lo tendría que encontrar.

No sin antes darle un cálido beso en los labios, se dirigió a la chimenea arrojándose a las llamas verdes que la llevarían a su hogar. El lugar en donde toda esa felicidad que llevaba encima se derrumbaría como una montaña de agua.

Bella estaba sentada en la sala de su casa, con su clásica sonrisa burlona y sus ojos desorbitados, cubiertos por párpados gruesos y oscuros, centellantes por la pasión de lo que estaba por hacer. Vestía uno de sus mejores vestidos, de esos que usaba cuando Su Señor aún estaba vivo. Su cabello, totalmente enmarañado, se movía al son de su repiqueteo con el pie, esperando ansiosa que se cumpliera el momento de comenzar con el golpe.

- ¡Vaya! Hasta que al fin la señorita se dignó a llegar- se mofó Bella cruzando coquetamente sus piernas.

- Perdonen la demora…- respondió algo cohibida dejando su bolso sobre el sofá de la sala.

- Te estábamos esperando, querida- Bella sonrió señalando el lugar que había junto a Draco, el cual estaba sentado en uno de los sillones de dos plazas.

- Pensé que se lo habías dicho- le dijo Draco por lo bajito, cuando Ginny se sentó junto a él, la muchacha simplemente hizo un movimiento de negación con la cabeza sabiendo que él la entendería.

- Los mortifagos ya están rodeando el Ministerio de la Magia, esos inútiles han bajado la guardia por la fecha en la que estamos- Bella acarició su varita la cual chispeó con alegría-. La venganza no descansa en Navidad, seguro que a partir de hoy les va a quedar claro…- rió.

- ¿Tú crees que es prudente atacar ahora?- cuestionó Ginny esquivando su mirada.

- ¿Cómo?- la voz de Bella era bajita, amenazante-. ¿Cómo me has dicho?

- Te he preguntado si nos conviene atacar ahora- Bella levantó la mano estampándosela en la mejilla, desgarrando su piel con una de sus largas y sucias uñas.

-¡Imbécil!- vociferó la bruja totalmente sacada de sí-. ¡Estúpida!

- Lo… lo siento- gimió Ginny cubriendo con sus dedos aquella marca roja.

- Mira lo que me haces hacer con tus palabras tontas…- dijo dulcemente Bella tomando el rostro de la chica-. Tienes un rostro tan lindo…- suspiró-. ¡Pero escúchame bien, querida!- le dijo tomándola con fuerza del cabello.

- ¡No la toques!- saltó Draco apartando a la mujer más grande de su amiga.

- ¡Tú a mi no me das órdenes!

- ¡Déjala tranquila!- Bella lo aturdió con su varita haciéndolo caer al suelo.

- Niñato imbécil…- se volvió hacia Ginny la cual estaba encogida en el sofá-. No me interesa lo que tu pienses, el ataque se hará ahora tal y como yo te digo- sonrió-. Y poco me importa que tu quieras o no…

- Pero…

- Potter y los suyos han hecho un buen trabajo en ti, te han lavado la cabeza- rió-. ¿Acaso te han hecho comer junto a los _muggles_?- la pelirroja no le respondió-. Ya veo…- la escupió-. Que bajo has caído…

- Todo no es tal y como lo piensas, si me dejaras contarte…

- ¡¿Qué me vas a contar?

- Que hay _muggles_ crueles como también magos sin escrúpulos- Bella volvió a agarrarla del cabello con violencia acercando su rostro al suyo.

- ¿_Muggles_ con quienes reproducirse?

- No…

- ¿_Muggles_ con quienes copular?- sonrió al ver la cara aterrorizada de Ginny-. ¿Qué pasa? ¿Acaso eso te es familiar?

- Yo no…- los ojos de la pelirroja se llenaron de lágrimas ante esas palabras que tantos recuerdos despertaban en su memoria.

- ¡No me mientas!

- No te miento…- sollozó cuando Bella la soltó.

- Te enamoraste del infeliz de Potter- siseó enfadada-. Ni siquiera eres para eso buena…- la miró de mala manera antes tomar polvos flú y meterse en la chimenea-. Los espero en el Ministerio, chicos…- canturreó, dejando a Ginny desolada, totalmente abatida.

Como pudo, la pelirroja se puso de pie y despertó a Draco echándole agua con su varita en el rostro. Este se puso de pie al instante y la miró un momento antes de entender todo lo que estaba pasando.

- ¿Qué vamos a hacer?- le preguntó a Ginny.

- Tu no harás nada, tú te quedarás aquí esperando a que yo vuelva, y…

- ¿Estás loca?- la interrumpió tomándola del brazo-. En esto estamos los dos juntos, déjame recordártelo…

- Draco…

- No me quites del medio, nosotros nos metimos juntos en esto y juntos saldremos…

- Yo no quiero que quedes más comprometidos de lo que estamos- insistió ella.

- ¿Crees que todavía puede ser peor?- la miró con tristeza-. Yo prometí cuidarte sea donde sea, aquí o en la otra punta del mundo…

Ginny se abalanzó sobre su amigo rodeándolo en un interminable abrazo, de aquellos que dicen muchas cosas, pero con ninguna palabra.

o0o0o

Harry se removió inquieto a un lado de la cama, con una perezosa sonrisa movió su brazo buscando a alguien a su lado, encontrando simplemente un lugar vacío y frío, sin la presencia de ella. Algo extrañado se irguió en la cama y entre medio de un bostezo se talló los ojos intentando de esa forma sacarse la somnolencia que lo atosigaba. Con la vista buscó a su novia y aguzó el oído intentando escuchar a la pelirroja en la cocina, sin resultado.

Dispuesto a buscarla en el resto de la casa, bajó los pies al piso y se puso de pie, sin embargo un pequeño pergamino sobre su mesita de noche le llamó la atención. Sonriente al reconocer la letra de su novia lanzó un suspiro de regocijo dejándose caer nuevamente sobre la cama, dejando la nota a un lado.

_Harry, _

_me he levantado temprano y te he visto tan lindo durmiendo que no quise molestarte. Te he preparado el desayuno, simplemente debes calentarlo con un hechizo, está en la cocina. Yo he ido al departamento a buscar los regalos y a cambiarme, luego vengo a buscarte y nos vamos para la casa de Ron o a donde sea que nos reunamos._

_Te amo, y muchas gracias por la noche que me regalaste._

_Ginny._

Luego de remolonear un poco en la cama, Harry decidió que debía darse un buen baño, estaba bastante sudado del jaleo de la noche anterior, y a pesar que le encantaba el olor de Ginny impregnado en su piel, no podía caer a La Madriguera con olor a sexo, ya luego se ocuparía de volver a oler de la misma forma, pensó con picardía.

El desayuno que Ginny le había preparado era simple pero muy característico de ella, la parte justa de leche y café, más del primero que del segundo, algo que Molly Weasley le había pegado, las tostadas con mantequilla y jalea de frutas de estación y una deliciosa porción de pastel de chocolate que sabía todo lo que le gustaba.

Ese era uno de los pocos días en donde El Profeta no se editaba, por lo que escogió el periódico del día anterior y se puso a hojear el suplemento deportivo, buscando los puntos que tenían los equipos participantes de la liga inglesa.

Concentrado como estaba no se percató de la lechuza blanca e impoluta que se posó en su ventana, pero ante el insistente y algo rudo picoteo del animal en su ventana se puso de pie y tomó el pergamino que el ave le daba, no sin antes ofrecerle un poco de la tostada que estaba comiendo. Era un pergamino del Ministerio de la Magia en donde Kingsley pedía su máxima estado de alerta, se había filtrado información de un posible ataque, y todo el escuadrón debía estar en los cinco sentidos, por si algo de eso pasaba.

Sabiendo que ese mismo pergamino le iba a ser enviado a todo el escuadrón, decidió obviar el avisarle a sus compañeros, preocupándose por vestirse con ropa cómoda y usar una de sus gruesas capas de viaje para protegerse del eventual frío. Antes de ir al Ministerio debía pasar por la casa de Ginny, y le pediría, aunque ella se negara, que fuera a La Madriguera junto con Hermione y esperaran hasta que él y Ronald volviesen a la casa.

Justo cuando estaba por meterse dentro de la chimenea, un patronus en forma de lince se materializó en su sala y la voz de Kingsley Skalebott sonó fuerte y clara.

- Intrusos en el Ministerio, refuerzo inminente.

Con una maldición se metió en la chimenea más seguro que nunca de pasar primero por lo de Ginny, la obligaría a quedarse tranquila y por fin iría hacia el Ministerio. Sin embargo al llegar a la chimenea de su novia, encontró el departamento vacío y en silencio, sin embargo una máscara muy conocida para él sobre el sofá de la sala hizo que un muy mal presentimiento cruzara como un escalofrío toda su espalda.

o0o0o

Abrir aquel baúl había sido un enorme reto para ella, desde que habían llegado a ese departamento, había dejado olvidado su viejo traje que tantas veces le habían insistido que llevara. La capa oscura con una larga capucha y aquella máscara que en esos momentos tanta repulsión le daban ahora estaban sobre su cama.

Ginny tomó la capa y con un desaire la arrojó nuevamente en el baúl abierto, mientras que la máscara la dejó a un lado, luego haría algo con ella. Buscó en su armario una de sus viejas capas de viaje, aquella de lana gruesa que la había acompañado en los inviernos más fríos. Tomó su varita y se la acomodó en el antebrazo, como hacía en todas las misiones.

Al observarse al espejo descubrió su reflejo con los ojos asustados, con la cara pálida y las manos algo temblorosas. Draco desde la puerta, también con una capa vieja de viaje la miraba con solemnidad.

Ambos habían decidido que irían al Ministerio de la Magia y detendrían a Bellatrix Lestrange sea como sea. Ya no les importaba que los descubrieran, no importaba que los acusaran de complot contra el Ministerio, ya nada valía la pena. La familia y las personas que querían eran más importantes. Ginny había encontrado el amor en los brazos de Harry había redescubierto a todos los Weasley en su hermano y por fin tenía amigos que deseaba duraran para toda la vida. Draco había ganado una novia hermosa y atenta, a la que amaba y respetaba, un grupo de amigos, que a pesar de no ser tan cercanos, no dudarían un instante en auxiliarlo, y ganaría además el derecho de visitar a su madre, la cual había descubierto gracias a las investigaciones de Ginny, que estaba internada en una casa en el campo, al cuidado de autoridades del Ministerio, los cuales la protegían de posibles represalias de su hermana con su eterna venganza, ya que ella había atestiguado a favor de Harry intentando salvar a su marido el cual estaba en el castillo. Lucius murió tiempo después debido a una grave enfermedad del corazón la cual se lo llevó una mañana antes de que comenzara su juicio mágico.

- ¿Estás lista?- indagó Draco con la voz baja.

- Ya…- Ginny inspiró profundamente mirando todo a su alrededor, tal vez esa sería la última vez que pisaba ese departamento, ese lugar que luego de recorrer medio mundo, había llamado hogar.

- Haremos todo lo que esté en nuestras manos ¿si?- dijo Draco acariciando con apremio sus brazos enfundados en la gruesa capa.

- Si…- miró a su amigo a los ojos antes de tomarle el rostro entre las manos-. A ti te debo la vida ¿sabes?- lo abrazó-. Gracias, muchas gracias por todo- Draco le respondió al abraza besando su cabeza.

Ginny se separó de su amigo para dar una última mirada al lugar. Su vista se posó en su libro de fotografías abierto sobre su cama, con cuidado lo tomó entre sus manos y lo colocó al descuido sobre la biblioteca de su habitación; luego tomó la máscara tenebrosa y siguió al rubio hacia la sala.

- Ha llegado el momento…- murmuró observando la máscara que tenía en sus manos, con una extraña expresión la arrojó sobre el sofá y miró a Draco-. Vamos- ordenó tomando un puñado de polvos flú desapareciendo entre las llamas verdes de la chimenea, el rubio la siguió dejando la sala a oscuras sin nadie en el lugar.

Los minutos pasaron en silencio, siendo simplemente interrumpido por el sonido de la calle y de los vecinos, sin embargo, la chimenea volvió a centellar y un hombre envuelto en una tela oscura y de ojos verdes enmarcados en un marco de carey redondo se asomó en la sala.

Extrañado, Harry tomó la máscara en sus manos y la giró de un lado a otro. Asustado y con apuro se metió con rapidez en el cuarto de Ginny encontrándolo desierto, pero nuevamente otra cosa le llamó la atención.

En los pies de la cama de Ginny, el baúl que ella siempre usaba para dejar sus carteras y la capa que usaba en el trabajo, estaba abierto. De adentro, sobresalía un revoltijo de tela oscura que Harry tomó en sus manos, descubriendo aquella ropa característica de los seguidores de Voldemort. El corte de las mangas, la forma de la capucha y aquel pequeño bordado en la espalda, el cual habían descubierto en los juicios luego de que Voldemort cayera, como una marca personal. Era imposible equivocarse, la capa, la máscara.

- Merlín…- completamente aturdido se apoyó contra una pared e intentando buscarle una explicación a todo eso, hurgó en el baúl, encontrando pruebas fehacientes de que aquella capa efectivamente era suya, de su Ginny.

Totalmente sacado de sí le pegó un puñetazo a la biblioteca que había en el cuarto, aquella que por primera vez había visto, cuando ella estaba enferma.

De uno de los estantes un libro hueco cayó al suelo, provocando que la tapa se le abriera, dejando ver unas cuantas fotografías las cuales quedaron esparcidas por el suelo.

Junto a sus pies la imagen de una familia, una escena muy conocida le heló el corazón. Eran los Weasley, toda la familia con la pequeña Ginny, antes de que ella se marchara. Al reverso de la foto la letra de Ginny, su Ginny, escribía con afecto todo lo que los extrañaba.

Mientras más descubría menos se lo creía, las fotografías eran de ella, ella con sus padres, ella con Ron y los gemelos, ella en el colegio, ella con Draco, ella con amigas.

Todo lo que había vivido hasta el momento y no había visto comenzó a caer en su cabeza, como si de un juego de Tetris se tratara, ese invento _muggle_ en donde se debían formar muros con ladrillos los cuales diferentes formas, girándolos con un mando y una consola.

La evasiva constante de conocer a la familia de Ron, la misteriosa aparición de la hermana perdida salvándole la vida a su amigo, el comportamiento reciente de ellos, las risas cómplices y las muestras de afecto. La marca de nacimiento de la espalda de Ginny que había visto como mil veces pero que recién la noche anterior, cuando ella estaba en la tina, había mirado, encontrando muchas semejanzas con la que llevaba Ron, aquella que los gemelos casi tatúan en una Navidad.

Ginevra Wayneman, Ginevra Weasley.

- Ginny…- murmuró con un nudo en la garganta-. No puede ser…

Sintiendo como las piernas no lo lograrían sostener mucho más, Harry se sentó en la cama y se observó absorto las manos.

- Merlín…

* * *

Mucho para decir no tengo, lamento la demora, y como muchos ya han adivinado creo a esta altura ya cerrarán unas cuantas cosas, y las que no, terminarán de hacerlo en el siguiente capítulo.

Un beso enorme, Jor.


	21. La triste realidad

**La triste realidad.**

Bellatrix estaba sentada en aquella fuente que en algún momento no tan lejano había sido reemplazada por una terrorífica escena en donde dos magos, ambos sentados en magníficos tronos, eran sostenidos por una infinidad de _muggles_, todos desnudos, sufriendo calamidades y muriendo por mantener ese estilo de vida cruenta. Actualmente aquella fuente ahora era dorada en donde un mago, una bruja y demás criaturas mágicas se erguían, tal y cual en el pasado, observando el techo azul eléctrico del atrio, siendo insensibles a todo lo que pasaba a su alrededor.

Unos pocos mortífagos rodeaban a Bella, hablando en susurros, planificando estrategias. El Departamento de Misterios y todos los secretos que allí se guardaban eran el objetivo de ese golpe, con eso, el poder en el Ministerio de La Magia se vería desestabilizado, y con eso, ellos lograrían tomar su lugar, el que tanto esperaban.

Ginny salió despedida de la chimenea, rodeada de llamas verdes al igual que Draco. Al levantar la vista se percató de la mujer que les sonreía con altanería blandiendo la varita en su mano. La pelirroja comenzó a acercarse a ella sintiendo el eco del vacío que había en el lugar en su pecho, notando lo espeluznante que era el sonido que hacían sus zapatos al caminar.

- Miren a quienes tenemos aquí…- se burló Bella haciendo que su varita liberara unas chispas rojas-. Yo me pregunto… ¿A qué vienen?- indagó moviendo su varita hacia las chimeneas, bloqueándolas.

- No lo hagas…- le pidió Ginny, observando nerviosa como cada una de las chimeneas eran cubiertas con gruesos barrotes que impedían la entrada o salida de cualquier persona.

- ¿Qué no bloqueé las salidas? ¿O que no invada el Ministerio?- rió fuerte, contagiando a los mortífagos con su risa.

Draco hizo un extraño movimiento con su varita que no pasó desapercibido para la bruja, Bellatrix con un ágil movimiento de muñeca atacó al chico dejándolo dolorido en el suelo.

- ¡¿Cómo te atreves?- Bella blandió su varita y a modo de latigazo, un hechizo le cortó una mejilla al rubio, como si de un cuchillo se tratara.

- ¡Déjalo!- exclamó Ginny sacando también su varita apuntando a la mujer más grande.

- ¿Te atreves a desafiarme?- sonrió, moviendo lentamente su cuerpo, apuntando ella también a su contrincante.

- ¡No lo volverás a tocar!- Bella hizo un gracioso puchero con los labios a la vez que le mostraba sus amarillentos dientes.

- ¿No lo volveré a tocar?- rió nuevamente-. _¡Crucio!- _exclamó apuntando a Draco el cual se retorció como una lombriz en el suelo.

- ¡Maldita!- Ginny se abalanzó hacia la agresora pero uno de los mortífagos se lo impidió, tomándola por la cintura.

Bella con una sonrisa de suficiencia caminó hacia los dorados ascensores, con una seña un par de mortífagos la siguieron.

- Ya veré lo que haré con ustedes… pero por el momento me ocuparé de lo que he venido a hacer- Ginny forcejeó contra el hombre que la sostenía, pero era imposible, el tipo le pasaba más de veinte centímetros y al menos pesaba el doble, e incluso el triple que ella. Bellatrix ya se había metido en el ascensor y ahora se dirigía hacia el octavo piso en donde se hallaba ubicado el Departamento de Misterios.

- ¡Suéltame!- bramó moviendo las piernas, golpeando las pantorrillas del hombre con la punta de sus zapatos.

- ¡Quédate quieta, bonita!- le dijo el hombre acercándose a su oído, Ginny pudo oler el aroma rancio de su aliento.

- ¡Maldito bastardo!- exclamó intentando soltarse, pero el hombre con una simple bofetada la dejó algo atontada en el suelo, aquel golpe sonó como un sonido seco.

Ginny sentía el gusto metálico a la sangre en la boca, su cabello estaba completamente revuelto y caía a cada lado de su cabeza, otorgándole un aspecto horripilante. Draco estaba recobrando el conocimiento y Ginny se arrastró hacia él, bajo la mirada atenta del mortífago.

- Draco…

- ¡Silencio!- ordenó el hombre tomándola del cabello arrastrándola hacia la fuente-. ¡Tengo órdenes de mantenerlos separados!

- ¡Cállate!- bramó Ginny intentando soltarse de su agarre, poniéndose de pie.

- ¡A mi no me callas!- nuevamente volvió a darle otra bofetada haciendo que Ginny perdiera el equilibrio y se golpeara la cabeza con el borde de la fuente-. Mira las cosas que me haces hacer…- susurró el tipo, levantando a Ginny nuevamente del cabello, lamiendo el hilillo de sangre que caía por un costado de su rostro.

- No…- murmuró Ginny con la vista borrosa, sintiendo como si su cabeza explotara y notando como cada músculo de su cuerpo chillaba de dolor-. No me toques…

- Eres muy linda… tal vez Bella consienta que luego de todo esto podamos jugar un poco- el hombre sonrió mostrando su imperfecta dentadura, a la cual le faltaban unos cuantos dientes de adelante.

Sin embargo el mortífago no pudo hacer más nada porque un hechizo rojo le impactó de lleno en la espalda, y Ginny cayó al suelo como si de un objeto inanimado se tratara.

- Ginny…- se aventuró Draco con la varita en alto, había aturdido al mortífago para rescatar a su amiga, y con cuidado ayudó a la chica a ponerse de pie e hizo algunos hechizos para parar la pequeña hemorragia-. Necesitamos ayuda…

- No podrán… no llegarán a tiempo- Ginny se sostuvo de la espalda de su amigo y lo instó a caminar hacia los ascensores, sentía la mejilla hinchándose, y el adormecimiento causado por el edema se comenzaba a extender, la vista aún la tenía borrosa y un molesto pitido y una sensación de túnel se imponía frente a ella dándole a saber que pronto perdería el conocimiento-. Debemos detenerla, todo será un desastre…

Draco, consintiendo que aquella era la mejor opción que tenían, se dirigió hacia los ascensores, dejando caer el cuerpo maltratado de Ginny al suelo del aparato, intentando curar un poco mejor sus heridas.

- Ese hijo de puta…- murmuró observando como su mejilla dos veces golpeada se iba poniendo poco a poco morada, con cuidado le sostuvo el rostro y Ginny cerró un ojo por el dolor-. Lo siento.

- Hay que pararla…- Draco se puso de pie y tocó el noveno botón del ascensor, este inmediatamente cerró sus puertas y comenzó a moverse. Ginny cerró los ojos y estiró sus piernas, poco a poco ese feo malestar comenzaba a abandonarla, dejándola completamente transpirada y con frío.

- ¿Te sientes mal?- Ginny asintió pasando la lengua por sus labios los cuales de alguna manera se le habían secado-. Te has puesto pálida…

- Es sólo la presión- Draco la miró de forma escrutadora-. No pasa nada, ya me siento mejor…- el chico asintió dudoso, el ascensor ya estaba llegando a su destino y ya no había vuelta atrás.

o0o0o

Harry se disponía llegar a las chimeneas del Ministerio de la Magia, sin embargo, al salir, se encontró con todos sus compañeros en un lugar muy diferente, al parecer, las chimeneas habían sido direccionadas hacia El Caldero Chorreante, en donde Kingsley estaba que se arrancaba los pelos que no tenía, por la tensión de la situación.

- ¿Qué está pasando?- preguntó tomando nota de la situación.

- ¡Por fin has llegado! ¿Dónde mierda te habías metido?- Harry miró a su jefe pero notó como detrás de él se hallaba Ron, por lo que sin importarle lo que Kingsley estaba diciendo, se acercó a su amigo y lo tomó del cuello.

- ¡Lo sabías!- le gritó zarandeándolo con brusquedad, Ron no se hizo el desentendido y bajó la cabeza apenado.

- No es lo que tú crees…

- ¡¿Y yo que mierda creo?- espetó furioso tallándose las sienes es busca de una respuesta-. ¡Demonios!- bramó.

- ¿Me pueden decir qué carajo está pasando? Lestrange está metida en el Ministerio ¡y ustedes están discutiendo como dos imbéciles!

Harry se giró y observó al Ministro, rápidamente buscó alguna forma en su cabeza de entrar al lugar y el recuerdo de un viejo amigo le dio la respuesta.

- Utilizaremos elfos domésticos… ellos pueden aparecerse en cualquier lado.

- ¿Elfos domésticos?- indagó Kingsley algo confundido.

- Si… Kreacher, ven por favor- con un suave plop, el elfo vestido con un impoluto delantal blanco y orejas grandes como de murciélago se inclinó hacia su amo con los ojos brillantes.

- ¿Si amo Harry?

- Necesitamos aparecernos en el Ministerio, ¿tú puedes…?- Kreacher asintió con un movimiento exagerado-. Bien…- susurró mirando al Ministro y a unos aurores más-. Primero vayan ustedes, después Kreacher ven a buscarnos a nosotros.

- Si amo…- Kingsley miró dudoso al moreno, pero Harry le hizo un breve seña con la mano. El elfo estiró sus pequeños y delgados brazos instando a que los aurores se tomaran de él. Luego, con un giro, desapareció del bar.

Harry se giró hacia Ron el cual se había quedado como estático en el lugar.

- ¿Ella está ahí?- indagó el moreno.

- No lo sé…- dijo lentamente-, ella fue la que me dijo lo que estaba por pasar.

- ¿Tú fuiste el del pergamino anónimo?- Ron asintió con un seco movimiento, Harry se dio la vuelta revolviéndose el cabello de forma nerviosa.

- Debes escucharla antes de juzgarla…

- ¿Hace cuánto lo sabes?- lo interrumpió acomodando ahora su capa, intentando contener las ganas irremediables de pegarle.

- Desde que estuve internado- Harry no dijo nada, pero eso confirmaban sus sospechas.

- No se salvará de esta…- Ron no le respondió, pues sabía perfectamente que su hermana estaba metida en un lío muy grande.

- Deja que yo la capture…- le pidió el pelirrojo observando con miedo el semblante de tu amigo, este sonrió con ironía.

- ¿Tienes miedo a que le haga algo?- indagó jocoso.

- Sabes que si… ella no merece ser tratada como tú lo harás…- Harry sonrió con ironía.

- ¡Y una mierda! ¡Ella es una maldita mortífaga!- gritó Harry,

- ¡No, no lo es!- refutó Ron.

- Y yo soy un idiota que me creí todas las palabras idiotas que me decía- Harry se giró con el dolor plasmado en el rostro justo en el momento en donde Kreacher volvió a aparecerse, haciéndolo sobresaltarse un poco.

- Faltan ustedes, amo Harry- Harry tomó la mano del pequeño elfo y miró a Ron instándolo a que hiciera lo mismo.

Los tres se aparecieron en el atrio del Ministerio encontrando las chimeneas bloqueadas y un extraño clima en el lugar. Los otros aurores estaban investigando al mortífago aturdido que estaba en el suelo y las pequeñas manchas de sangre que había alrededor de la fuente.

Harry caminó hacia el enorme tipo vestido de mortífago y susurró apuntándolo con su varita:

- _Ennervate_- él hombre abrió los ojos y se puso de pie, quedando paralizado al verse rodeado por los aurores.

- Maldita perra rastrera…- gimió sintiendo como unas gruesas cuerdas le rodeaban los brazos y piernas.

- Será mejor que te quedes callado y simplemente respondas a lo que te pregunto- le dijo Harry apuntándolo con su varita hacia su deforme nariz-. ¿Qué tienen planeado?

El mortífago no dijo nada y eso impacientó a Harry.

- ¡Hijo de puta!- Harry le pegó una patada en el estómago haciéndolo caer de rodillas al suelo-. ¡Habla!

- Quieren… quieren robar en el Departamento de Misterios…

- ¿Qué quieren robar?

- Cosas…- otro certero golpe lo hizo hablar-. Quieren desestabilizar al Ministerio con la información que saquen… ¡no me pegues más!- Harry volvió a golpearlo por desobedecerlo.

- ¿Quiénes están?

- Está Bella con unos mortífagos…- respondió dejando complacido a Harry, este se limpió la punta de su zapato algo ensangrentado por la saliva del mortífago en la capa del tipo.

- ¿Y quién te hizo esto?- le preguntó Kingsley.

- La pelirroja y su insulso amiguito… esa perra…- Ron miró alarmado a Harry el cual fingió indeferencia, la cual realmente no tenía en ese momento.

- ¿Pelirroja?- Kingsley abrió la boca sorprendido a la vez que seguía a Harry, junto a los aurores, hacia el ascensor-. ¿Está hablando de Wayneman?

- Te tengo noticias, Kingsley- le dijo Harry tocando el botón indicador del piso ocho-. Su apellido no es Wayneman, es Weasley- Kingsley miró con sorpresa a Ron-. Y eso no es todo…

- ¿Qué…?

- Ella es una mortífaga.

Bien, ya estaba dicho.

o0o0o

Draco había logrado parar el dolor, o al menos detenerlo por un tiempo, Ginny sabía que los golpes le dejarían marcas, y tardarían un poco en sanar. El pasillo del noveno piso se hallaba desierto, y muchas puertas se abrían a cada lado de ese lugar dejando formado una arquitectura circular. Por una de las puertas apareció Bellatrix visiblemente confundida, las cosas al parecer habían cambiado mucho desde la última vez que había estado ahí.

- ¿Otra vez ustedes? ¿Acaso el inepto de Mulciber no pudo detenerlos?- sonrió lentamente.

- Parece que no- respondió Draco levantando la varita.

- ¿Tú te atreves a enfrentarme?- siseó llena de rabia-. ¿Sangre de mi sangre?- rió siendo interrumpida por la voz fría de Ginny.

- A ti mucho no te molestó el linaje de sangre cuando asesinaste a Sirius Black- Bellatrix la observó en silencio de forma calculadora.

- Al parecer estás al tanto de mucho… ¿sabes? En una de estas salas le dí su estocada final… - comentó observando las puertas que la rodeaban-. Su risa siempre alegre y perruna se apagó como la llama de una vela ante una simple ventisca…- rió-. Deberías haber visto la cara de tu bebé Potter- le dijo ladeando la cabeza-. Pobrecito como me gritaba…

- Bruja…

- _"Yo maté a Sirius Black"-_ canturreó Bellatrix-. ¡Que momento ese!- sonrió-. ¿Quieres conocer esa sala?- Bella se acercó a una de las puertas y la abrió con seguridad-. Míralo por ti misma querida, la sala del velo, o la sala de la muerte…

Bella se metió en la habitación siendo seguida por los mortífagos, Ginny le dio a Draco una mirada de advertencia y este simplemente le tomó la mano y se la apretó levemente, dándole a entender que estaba bien, que debían entrar.

El enorme velo se erguía sobre una plataforma de piedra, y Ginny pudo jurar que una extraña presencia acompañada por miles de susurros desconocidos se imponían a partir de ese enorme arco cubierto por una extraña y brillante tela.

- Jamás pude entender que veía nuestro señor en ti- susurró de pronto Bella haciendo que los mortífagos se miraran entre sí extrañados, la mujer tenía la mirada perdida en el velo, como si algo la llamara-. De repente un día apareció contigo… sus motivos eran válidos- continuó abrazándose a si misma como si ese lugar surtiera un extraño efecto en ella.

- ¿Qué le pasa?- cuestionó Draco en voz baja, Ginny negó suavemente con la cabeza no sabiendo qué responder.

- Tú… apenas llegaste ocupaste un lugar privilegiado junto a él- escupió la mujer de cabello oscuro y enredado-. A mi me costó años, media vida en Azkaban y muchas vidas en mi varita… y simplemente estabas tú, y él…

- No hemos venido a escucharte decir todo lo que amabas a Nuestro Señor- dijo de repente uno de los mortífagos, a lo que Bellatrix levantó la cabeza muy lentamente y lo miró con furia.

- ¿Qué dijiste?- Bella lo apuntó con la varita acercándose a él-. ¡Repite lo que dijiste!- su varita de repente se transformó en un látigo con el cual tomó el cuello del mortífago, haciéndolo volar por los aires, dejándolo caer contra una pared, quedando en una posición totalmente innatural.

- Estás loca…- gimió roncamente el encapuchado y aquello fue su perdición, Bellatrix tiró nuevamente del látigo y el cuello del mortífago crujió ante ese movimiento, el cuerpo sofocado, a punto de quedar sin vida cayó nuevamente al suelo.

- ¿Alguien más tiene algo que decir?- indagó altanera, volviendo su varita a la normalidad-. Bien…- sonrió ante las caras de estupor del resto los cuales observaban al mortífago el cual recién había muerto-. Como les estaba contando, él jamás me trató a mi como te trataba a ti…

- Yo no tengo la culpa de que…

- Oh… si que la tienes- susurró-. Aunque debo de aceptar que parte de la culpa la tengo yo- dijo poniéndose uno de sus dedos mugrientos sobre los labios.

Bella caminó hacia arriba de la plataforma saltando con agilidad sobre ella, su varita chispeaba ante la situación y los dos mortífagos, uno de ellos el pequeño, o no tanto, Avery, que aún estaban junto a ella se miraron con incredulidad temiendo lo peor.

- Todo comenzó con aquella maldita profecía… nuestro señor se hallaba nervioso y no era para menos- dijo con repugnancia mientras caminaba haciendo equilibrio sobre el borde de la plataforma de piedra-. Que un sucio sangre mestiza lo pudiera vencer era algo abominable- murmuró observando su varita la cual giraba entre sus dedos-. Entonces yo junto a mi pobre marido ya fallecido- se percinó observando el velo-. Que Merlín los tenga en la gloria a ambos, decidimos hacerle una agradable visita a Sybill Trealenway, ustedes comprenden a lo que me refiero cuando digo agradable ¿no?

- No entiendo a dónde quieres llegar con todo esto- le dijo Ginny.

- Espera y escucha- contestó la morena llevándose un dedo a sus labios-. La historia se pone cada vez mejor. Sybill no nos pudo repetir la profecía, pero en su lugar nos dijo otra- rió-. Otra maldita profecía en donde se presagiaba que _"una persona nacida en un seno puramente mágico, siendo la primera mujer en muchas generaciones…"_ déjame recordar… "_el color del cielo en el ocaso, su cabello; llenará de felicidad la vida del elegido cuando todo acabe; le dará un futuro y serán felices por siempre"-_ Bellatrix dijo lo último con un gesto de asco y pura ironía-. No me pidas las palabras exactas de esta dulce poesía porque no las sé… pero supimos atar todos los cabos y saber que se refería a ti.

- ¿Por qué…?

- ¡Cállate que no he terminado!- Ginny totalmente atemorizada con la fuerza de la mujer se quedó en silencio-. Cuando tu querido novio envió al exilio a Nuestro Amo, mi marido y yo, antes de torturar dulce y lentamente a los Longbottom hasta dejarlos loquitos, hicimos una visita a Durmstrang, por aquel entonces Karkaroff aun era de nuestro bando, claro, hasta que lo atraparon y declaró en contra de nosotros el muy traidor- dijo escupiendo las palabras-. Pero él no le dio importancia al hecho de anotarte en los libros de futuros alumnos y por eso comenzaste a tus dulces once añitos a asistir a ese colegio- sonrió-. Y lo sé, el plan era brillante, sabíamos que Potter iría a Hogwarts e inevitablemente se encontraría contigo.

- Y no fue así…- murmuró Ginny.

- No, pero fue fácil cortar los lazos familiares que te unían a los Weasley, nuestros mortífagos que aún eran leales (los cuales podíamos contar con menos de los dedos de una mano), hicieron todo lo que estaba en sus manos por dejarte incomunicada, y lo conseguimos…

- ¡Desgraciada!- Ginny intentó acercarse pero Draco se lo impidió tomándola de la cintura.

- Interceptar a las inocentes lechuzas era una tarea simple, las confundíamos y las hacíamos volver, con tus lindas y dulces cartas familiares- sonrió-. Al igual que a ellos, deberías decirle a tu madre que cocina realmente bien, o eso me han dicho los mortífagos que comían los dulces pasteles que te enviaba.

- ¡Déjame!- Ginny le gritó a Draco-. Por tu culpa…- los ojos de la pelirroja se llenaron de lágrimas-. Por tu culpa…- sollozó-. Mi familia…

- Pero espera- acotó Bella-. Aún no llega la mejor parte- se regocijó.

Los mortífagos estaban visiblemente nerviosos moviéndose de un lado a otro, el plan se había desviado totalmente, Bellatrix ya no era la misma que en el pasado, el resentimiento había hecho mella en ella y ya sus brillantes planes habían quedado aplastados por una gruesa capa de polvo.

- Cuando Nuestro Señor resurgió de entre la sangre, tierra y huesos, cuando al fin nos liberó de esa cruel cárcel, le hablamos de ti, de la profecía y de nuestro brillante plan. No te imaginas lo regocijado que estaba, y de inmediato, para prevenir cualquier cosa, decidió que tú deberías ser nuestra aliada, debíamos ganar tu confianza.

- ¿Mi confianza?

- ¿Qué mejor manera que ayudándote? Los _muggles_ son fáciles de manipular ¿sabes? Más si están borrachos como una cuba- la miró a los ojos con burla.

- No…- susurró Ginny.

- Fue fácil para nosotros manejar con un simple_ imperio_ a esos _muggles_, y más fácil aún fue encontrarte- Ginny de repente se había puesto pálida-. Digamos que los pobres _muggles_ que se aprovecharon de la indefensa Ginny eran parte de nuestro plan, al igual que los constantes sueños, las pesadillas que te seguían día y noche…

- No…

- Sí querida, si… Nuestro Amo era un gran mentor de la legirimancia y la oclumancia, para él era fácil meterse en tus pensamientos y manejarlos a su antojo, y por eso solamente él pudo quitarte aquellas imágenes de la cabeza.

Ginny sintió que el piso perdía firmeza y los brazos de Draco de la sostuvieron.

- ¿Sorprendida?- indagó la mujer divertida mostrándole su amarillenta sonrisa.

- No puede ser…- Ginny sintió como algo pesado y frío se instalaba en su pecho no dejándola respirar, las imágenes de aquella tarde en donde su vida había cambiado para siempre comenzaron a pasar como si de diapositivas se tratase-. Dime que es mentira…- le pidió a Bellatrix que la miraba desde arriba sin borrar su repugnante sonrisa.

La pelirroja sentía las manos de Draco acariciando sus brazos tratando de infundirle algo de calor, pero no había caso, Ginny se había puesto fría, sentía la calidez de su amigo, pero algo en ella se había roto quitándole toda capacidad de supervivencia. La angustia se había apoderado de sus sentidos y ya nada era real en su cabeza, las mentiras, las lágrimas, el sentimiento de sentirse en casa, la aparente tranquilidad, la casi felicidad…

- ¿Todo era mentira?- preguntó una vez más escuchando su propia voz, no reconociéndola.

- ¿Qué cosa?- Bella rió, mostrando en sus ojos de párpados gruesos y oscuros el brillo de la locura no controlada-. Nada de lo que viviste fue inventado, simplemente nosotros nos encargamos de modificarlo… un poquito- le dijo juntando su dedo índice con el pulgar.

- Yo siempre creyendo… creyendo que era lo mejor- Ginny miró con desesperación a Draco el cual la abrazaba, ambos arrodillados en el suelo-. Y tú… perdóname…

- Calla…

- Perdóname…- las lágrimas de Ginny caían sin control mojando sus puños apretados contra su falda.

- No fue tu culpa- la consoló Draco levantando su vista para mirar a su tía, la cual levantó las cejas y frunció los labios, en un gesto de burla.

- ¿No te lo esperabas, pequeña… Ginny?- espetó divertida.

- ¡Eres una…!- bramó Draco levantando su varita.

- ¿A mi, mi querido sobrino?

- ¡Maldita bruja!

- ¡Irrespetuoso, yo te enseñaré lo que es…!- sus palabras quedaron callados al sentir fuertes golpes en la puerta de la sala del velo.

Los mortífagos se miraron entre sí totalmente asustados y Bella ladeó la cabeza de forma extraña, teniendo en cuenta que al otro lado de la puerta, un batallón de aurores estaba dispuesto a atraparlos.

- Parece que tus amigos han venido a buscarnos- siseó Bella mirando como sus mortífagos caminaban hacia una de las puertas laterales-. ¡Ni se les ocurra!- gritó bloqueando esa salida.

- No tienes escapatoria- jadeó Avery con el rostro desencajado del miedo.

- Si que la tengo- les dijo con una sonrisa caminando hacia los mortífagos los cuales tenían una enorme bolsa en sus manos-. Dámela- ordenó quitándole la bolsa a uno de ellos, buscando dentro de ella, sacando un objeto extraño, parecido a una copa de cristal.

- ¿El traslador?- gimió el otro de los mortífagos mirando con ojos brillantes el objeto que Bella tenía en sus manos.

- ¡Quietos!- dijo la mujer caminando hacia atrás puntándolos con sus varitas-. Este no es un traslador ordinario, te permite viajar a cualquier lado, sin importar la cantidad de conjuros protectores que haya- Bellatrix lo elevó en sus manos apuntándolo con la varita-. Simplemente es necesario conocer el destino, luego el traslador se encarga del resto… _Portus_- murmuró lentamente, haciendo que la copa brillara.

Ginny aún shockeada por la noticia observó como una de las causantes de sus desgracias estaba a punto de escapar, como aquel brillante objeto estaba a apunto de cumplir su cometido.

Soltándose del agarre de Draco, y aprovechando que Bella miraba embelezada como el brillo de aquel objeto comenzaba a aumentar, se abalanzó sobre la mujer haciéndola perder el equilibrio.

- ¡Imbécil!- chilló Bellatrix completamente desquiciada en el suelo, observando como la copa giraba sobre si misma hasta el borde de la plataforma.

Draco, comprendiendo lo que su amiga buscaba, apuntó con su varita a la copa y con un simple hechizo la hizo volar en pedazos.

- ¡Inconscientes!- Bella tomó enfurecida su varita y comenzó a atacar, enviando rayos a diestra y siniestra, golpeando a uno de los mortífagos, quitándole la vida a Avery.

Ginny se protegió con un escudo y gateando se dejó caer de la tarima llegando junto a Draco. El otro mortífago totalmente fuera de sí al ver el descontrol en que se había convertido aquel brillante plan, se abalanzó contra la desquiciada mujer, intentando salvar de alguna manera su vida, sin que ella lo mate primero.

Los gritos y los rayos resonaban en toda la sala, Ginny se cubría los oídos con las manos cerrando los ojos y Draco la abrazaba con fuerza, ambos resguardados detrás de una enorme piedra que había en un costado. Los ruidos eran cada vez más intensos pero de repente todo se quedó en silencio.

La pelirroja con la varita en alto se asomó de atrás de la piedra observando como el mortífago sostenía a Bellatrix por el cuello, la varita de ella estaba en el suelo y la mujer lo observaba con los ojos desorbitados de la locura.

Rápidamente, tropezando con los pedazos de piedras que había en el suelo, Ginny subió a la plataforma empujando al mortífago, el cual cayó dando un sordo golpe en el suelo.

- Tu no te mereces morir… aún- gimió Ginny pateando la varita de Bella bien lejos.

- Traidora…- jadeó la mujer tomándose el cuello con ambas manos.

Draco quien se había acercado hacia ellas, ató con unas cuerdas al mortífago herido y justo en ese momento la puerta de la sala de abrió, por donde todos los aurores entraron en tropel.

La mirada de Ginny se posó en un punto exacto en donde unos ojos verdes no le devolvían la mirada, Ron intentaba decirle algo, pero al instante él desapareció apareciendo detrás de ella, tomándola de los brazos.

Draco fue apresado por Dean, el cual no tuvo reparos en golpearlo en la cintura, mientras que Bellatrix fue detenida por Harry el cual la sostenía con odio y repulsión.

La cabeza de Ginny estaba inclinada hacia el suelo, su cabello suelto y sucio caía a cada lado de su rostro dándole un aspecto fantasmagórico. Sus ojos buscaron los de Harry, el cual estaba enfrente, los ojos de él eran fríos y la miraban con desagrado.

- Mira quien me ha venido a capturar… que honor- rió totalmente desquiciada Bellatrix, arrastrando las palabras, sus brazos estaban estáticos y delgados, siendo sostenida por Harry el cual la apretaba con fuerza por la espalda-. ¿No te parece, Ginny?

- Silencio- ordenó Ron despacio.

- A quienes tanto tú defendías son los que ahora te juzgan…- se burló Bella sintiendo como la varita de Harry se clavaba en su espalda-. Pobrecita, la incomprendida- Ginny giró la cabeza intentando no escuchar sus palabras hirientes.

- Cállate- dijo esta vez Harry y Ginny sintió como su corazón comenzaba a latir con más fuerza.

- ¡Hija de perra!- Bellatrix comenzó a moverse como una loca-. Por tu culpa estamos aquí, tú y tu maldita presencia- Bella escupió el piso intentando soltarse de los brazos de Harry.

- ¡Basta!- gritó el chico de ojos verdes tomando con más fuerzas los brazos delgados de la mujer.

- Ahora sufrirás todo lo que has hecho querida… lo que te mereces por habérmelo quitado… ¡No te van a perdonar!- con saña Bellatrix mordió la mano de Harry haciendo que él la soltara como una maldición.

La mujer saltó con la agilidad propia de un gato hacia un lado del arcón del velo-. Esto me trae un _déjà vu_- dijo antes de echarse hacia atrás en una risa tenebrosa- Nos vemos en el infierno, Ginny…- murmuró mientras los ojos se le hacían hacia atrás y su cuerpo caía como en cámara lenta.

El velo, cual género mágico e incomprendido se la tragó como si de un agujero negro se tratase. Ginny observó como las palabras de la mujer aún martillaban en su cabeza y cómo los sollozos escapaban de sus labios dejándose caer al piso, aún siendo sostenida por su hermano.

Los aurores que quedaban arrastraron al mortifago del atrio junto a los otros mortifagos que habían en la sala, a ellos los ataron con más cuerdas mágicas mientras Kingsley, con la cara contrariada se acercaba al grupo que se hallaba sobre la tarima.

- Bueno, esto ha sido una verdadera sorpresa- dijo visiblemente impresionado observando a Ginny la cual lloraba en le suelo y a Draco que guardaba silencio.

- Ambos quedan detenidos en nombre de la ley mágica, ambos tienen derecho a guardar silencio- dijo Harry sacando dos cadenas mágicas de la punta de su varita-. Cualquier cosa que digan puede ser utilizada en su contra- pasó una a Ron y otra a Dean los cuales con agilidad envolvieron las muñecas de Ginny y Draco.

- ¿Me puedes explicar lo que está pasando?- exigió Kinsgley observando el procedimiento.

- Aquí tienes a los compañeros de Lestrange en su exilio del país, Kingsley. Te presento a Draco Malfoy- le dijo señalando al rubio con una de sus manos-, hijo de Lucius y Narcissa Malfoy- Kingsley abrió la boca estupefacto-. Y ahora, Ginevra Weasley, la hija perdida de Arthur y Molly Weasley.

Ginny sintió como las manos de Ron apretaban con fuerza sus brazos cuando Harry dijo esas palabras, la presencia de su hermano apenas aminoraba la pena y la furia que la invadía. Su vida, su exilio, todo había sido una vil mentira.

o0o0o

A pesar de tener las manos sueltas, aún le dolían las cadenas que Harry había hecho utilizar en ellas. Apenas habían pasado unas pocas horas en donde habían decidido, que ella y Draco tendrían un juicio justo, como todos los mortífagos lo habían tenido en el pasado.

Ahora se hallaba en una habitación la cual simplemente tenía una mesa y una silla, metida en una de las tantas salas de tribunales que había encima del Departamento de Misterios.

Ron se hallaba con ella, había pedido unas cuantas gasas y algodones y un buen surtido de ungüentos para las heridas que tenía, al menos debían concederle ese derecho; él se encargaría de no dejarla escapar. El chico trataba con cariño su labio partido, pero el escozor hacía que ella se alejara involuntariamente de su hermano.

- Sé que duele, Ginny- susurró observando la herida-. Pero primero debo limpiarlo.

- Lo sé- dijo ella con la voz ronca por el llanto-. ¿Crees poder limpiarme un poco el cabello?- pidió tomando uno de sus mechones y mirándolo con desagrado.

- Yo no soy bueno en esa clase de hechizos- respondió Ron sonriendo levemente-. Prometo hacer lo posible, pero ahora déjame seguir curándote- ella asintió en silencio notando como él continuaba limpiando su rostro, quitando la sangre y la tierra que tenía pegada.

- ¿Ella… ella está muerta?- preguntó la pelirroja cerrando los ojos, mientras él pasaba un algodón húmedo por sus párpados.

- Su cuerpo desapareció tras el velo, tal y como le pasó a Sirius, el padrino de Harry- ella asintió nuevamente masajeándose las muñecas en donde las cadenas le habían apretado.

- No puedo creer que haya terminado matándose ella misma…- Ron había comenzado a limpiar la herida de su cabeza haciéndola gemir un poco del dolor.

- Tienes inflamado, eso tardará unos días en cicatrizar- murmuró él arrojando la gasa enrojecida en un pequeño cuenco, tomando otra gasa limpia, embebiéndola en agua destilada-. ¿Te duele que se haya muerto?

- No lo sé…

- ¿De qué hablaban cuando nosotros llegamos?- ella lo miró a los ojos por primera vez desde que él había empezado con las curaciones.

- Me confirmó lo que yo últimamente pensaba, todo lo que me había equivocado al unirme a ellos- respondió apretando sus manos-. Ella me dijo la verdad de muchas mentiras que me hicieron creer por años…

- ¿No piensas hablar de ello?- ella negó.

- No ahora… si quiero hacer el intento de salvar mi pellejo y el de Draco, tendré que contarlo todo en el juicio- suspiró-. ¿Mamá ya lo sabe?

- En este momento está hablando con Harry…

- Entonces por eso preferiste a curarme a mí- lo interrumpió ella tristemente, volviendo a cerrar los ojos, dejando que él pasara esencia de díctamo por varios lugares, terminando con esencia de Murtlap.

- No digas eso, de todas formas hubiese venido a hacerlo…- le levantó la barbilla con su mano-. Sabes que nuestros padres y hermanos se pondrán como locos al verte, a mi me querrán torturar…- ella hizo un amago de sonrisa que él respondió con un abrazo.

- No querrán verme después de todo lo que Harry les debe estar contando… yo arruiné la vida de todos…

- Tonta…- Ron la besó en la mejilla sana y acarició el cabello-. Ven que intentaré hacer algo con ese pelo que tienes, pero que te quede claro que no me hago responsable si te quedas calva- le dijo poniéndose de pie, tomando el largo cabello de su hermana entre sus manos.

- Eso no sería nada comparado con lo que me está pasando… pero confío en ti.

Ron con un movimiento de varita comenzó a acariciar con ella diferentes mechones del cabello encendido de su hermana, este poco a poco iba quedando brillante y limpio, además de completamente desenredado. Una vez terminado, Ginny tocó los mechones que le caían sueltos por los hombros y sonrió por primera vez desde que él había entrado en la habitación.

- Gracias, hermano.

- No es nada- Ron, sentándose nuevamente frente a ella abrió otro de los frasquitos, el ungüento anestésico del doctor Ubbly despedía un aroma hediondo, pero Ginny sabía que lograría detener el dolor irradiado y constante que atormentaba su cabeza-. ¿Quieres que te traiga algo para comer?- preguntó poniendo un poco del líquido en la mejilla de la chica.

- No tengo hambre…

- Pero debes comer, recién el lunes comenzará el juicio, y para eso queda lo que queda de este día, y mañana- ella asintió lentamente tomando la ropa rayada que estaba arriba de la mesa, aquella que debían usar los acusados-. No hace falta que te pongas eso, es denigrante que tú lo uses…

- No me molesta tener que ponerme esto, al menos está limpio.

- Si quieres puedo ir a tu departamento a buscarte algo- la interrumpió-. Yo haré que te llegue- ella asintió lentamente apretando su capa de viaje contra sus brazos.

- Gracias…- Ginny acomodó un mechón de cabello detrás de su oreja, ella le iba a decir algo más, pero la puerta de la habitación fue abierta, dejando ver a Harry el cual simplemente le habló a Ron, sin siquiera mirarla.

- ¿Ya has terminado?- le preguntó observando los ungüentos y las gasas manchadas que había encima de la mesa.

- Sí- Ron miró angustiado a su hermana-. ¿Crees que pueda traerle algo de su ropa?

- Claro, me encargaré de autorizarlo- Harry entró un poco en la habitación y observó de reojo a Ginny, la cual estaba acurrucada en la silla en silencio, sin mirarlo-. Ya hablé con ellos, quieren…- sin embargo fue interrumpido por un gemido en la puerta y una Molly totalmente alterada la cual entró a tropezones a la habitación arrodillándose frente a la Ginny que estaba sentada.

- Hijita…- susurró la mujer tomando el rostro de Ginny con manos temblorosas, acariciando sus mejillas lastimadas, sintiendo su contacto por primera vez en muchos años.

Ginny levantó levemente la cabeza y Harry pudo reconocer el increíble parecido que ambas tenían de perfil, los ojos de la pelirroja más joven se llenaron de lágrimas acompañando a aquellas que ya caían de los ojos de su madre.

- ¿Mamá…?- Molly abrazó de improviso a su hija, hundiendo su rostro en el cuello de ella, atrapando su menuda espalda con sus gruesas y cansadas manos.

- Mi hijita…- las manos de Ginny tomaron la espalda de su madre, dejándose invadir por el llanto y la emoción de ese esperado reencuentro.

Arthur Weasley, parado en la puerta de la habitación observó la escena absorto con los ojos, detrás de los vidrios de sus anteojos, totalmente húmedos. Lentamente, sacando un pañuelo de su bolsillo, se limpió las lágrimas; y con pasos tranquilos se acercó a su mujer e hija, inclinándose sobre ellas, envolviéndolas con sus brazos.

Harry pudo ver como Ginny le sonreía a su padre y le susurraba unas palabras hundiendo su rostro en el pecho masculino. Sintiéndose de más, decidió dejarlos solos al igual que Ronald que salió detrás de él. Todos los hermanos Weasley estaban en la otra sala y al ver a su hermano menor ingresar junto a Harry, se acercaron a increparlo, reclamándole haber ocultado la verdad. Harry decidió no participar de esa discusión que él ya había tenido con Ron, pidiéndole todas las explicaciones referidas a Ginny. Por lo que con su tarea cumplida y dando indicaciones a los aurores que harían la guardia, se dirigió al atrio, para irse a su departamento.

Cuando Harry llegó a su piso, la sala se hallaba vacía y en silencio, Harry le había indicado a Kreacher que se tomara el día libre, por el buen trabajo que había hecho. Con desgana dejó caer su capa de viaje en el suelo, junto al sillón en donde la noche antes él había hecho a Ginny suya por primera vez.

Habían estado juntos…

Y la realidad lo golpeó de lleno, como algo pesado y espeso que no lo dejaba respirar ni hablar. Con pasos torpes y poco coordinados se dirigió al baño quitándose el grueso suéter y la camisa por la cabeza. Abrió el agua fría, y sin pensarlo dos veces se metió debajo de ella, intentando que el frío, en aquel día nuboso de pleno invierno, le congelara los pensamientos para no repasarlos más.

El dolor por lo que Ginny había hecho le había roto el corazón, temblando por la helada ducha, se envolvió con su bata azul la cual se hallaba detrás de la puerta. Y en ese momento recordó que era la misma que ella había usado la noche anterior, hacía menos de veinticuatro horas. De forma trágica y atormentándose más, se llevó uno de los bordes a la nariz y se embriagó con el floral aroma que aún quedaba de ella.

Maldiciéndose a si mismo se dejó caer en su cama, aquella en donde ambos había dormido muchas veces, en donde él le había enseñado a darle placer y en donde él se lo había dado. Su presencia aún se sentía en la almohada y de pronto comenzó a extrañarla, toda la furia y el rencor comenzaron a remitir, y una urgente necesidad de hundir el rostro en su cuello, embriagarse con su fragante cabello comenzó a cosquillear en su vientre.

Necesitaba dormir, y él lo sabía. Girándose a un lado buscó en el cajón de su mesita de noche aquella poción de dormir que tantas veces había tomado en el pasado, en los momentos más temibles de su vida. Sin embargo un prolijo paquete le llamó la atención, y comprendiendo que alguien más lo había dejado allí, sabiendo que Ginny había sido la responsable, lo desenvolvió con urgencia.

Una foto de ellos dos juntos, abrazados en el parque, aquella imagen la había tomado Hermione hacía unos pocos días cuando habían compartido una salida grupal. Ginny sonreía a la cámara mientras él besaba su mejilla y la abrazaba. Una hermosa imagen que él había olvidado que existía. Sacando más el cuadro para mirarlo mejor, un pergamino doblado cayó sobre sus piernas y Harry lo abrió curioso.

_Harry, a esta altura imagino que ya no sentirás lo mismo por mi que en esta fotografía, sin embargo quiero que sepas que yo seguiré amándote igual, de la misma manera. No todo lo que dije fue mentira, confío que con el tiempo lo sepas. _

_Ahora las cosas son muy diferentes y lo más seguro es que no quieras ni verme. No sé lo que pasará ni lo que nos depara el futuro, pero te deseo desde lo más profundo de mi corazón, toda la felicidad del mundo. _

_Yo no tengo excusas y tampoco merezco tu perdón, pero no te olvides nunca que de verdad te amé, estos meses a tu lado han sido los mejores que recuerdo haber tenido, gracias por haberme hecho feliz._

_Tuya por siempre, Ginny._

Harry volvió a leer esa carta y en un arrebato de furia cerró su puño arrojando la nota hacia el piso, en la otra mano el bonito cuadro con la imagen de ellos dos, voló también hacia el suelo, provocando que el vidrio que lo recubría se hiciera añicos contra el piso.

El chico respirando agitadamente por el llanto intenso que lo había invadido por primera vez en ese día vació aquella botellita con poción para dormir y sintió como aquel líquido a medida que se diluía en sus venas iba dejándolo agotado y tranquilo.

Sus ojos ardiendo de lágrimas se cerraron deseando que ninguna pesadilla agobiara su descanso, y tal vez despertarse al día siguiente descubriendo que todo era un mal sueño, y que Ginny estaba a su lado, como todas las mañanas en esos últimos meses.

* * *

Desde el fin de semana pasado que tenía este capítulo listo para subir, pero un maldito error de ff no me dejaba hacerlo, por eso denle las gracias a Bita porque ella me dio una forma para actualizar sin que me tire ese error.

Espero de verdad que este capítulo les haya transmitido todo lo que yo quería, la impotencia de Ginny, el frío calculado de Harry, y su quiebre al final, el cual continuará en el siguiente episodio. Y sí, han acertado en sus ideas y finalmente Ginny había pasado por una situación muy trágica en el pasado. Lo de la profecía creo que es algo muy tirado de los pelos, y Bita, nuevamente, fue la que me ayudó con eso (aquí conocida como Asuka Potter, gracias amiga), pero era la única manera de explicar el por qué de todo lo que ella había vivido.

Bella definitivamente está muerta, y bueno, simplemente queda esperar el final, al cual le faltan unos cincos capítulos, alguno más o algunos menos...

Desde ya les quiero agradecer a los que aún continuán ahí y a los que poco a poco se van sumando día a día. Lamentablemente mis vacaciones se han terminado y ahora me esperan unos largos meses de cursada y exámenes, pero siempre que encuentre un tiempo, me pasaré por aquí a dejarles algo. Por ahora mi prioridad es acabar con esta historia, pero pronto tendrán novedades de las demás.

Los quiero mucho, Jor.


	22. Como duele

**Como duele.**

Hermione salió expulsada de la chimenea envuelta en llamas verdes, extrañada al ver todas las luces apagadas siendo ya entrada la noche, encendió la punta de su varita dirigiéndose hacia la habitación de Harry. Y lo que encontró no le gustó nada, con un suspiro retrocedió y encendió las luces de la sala y aún sin apagar la varita se dirigió a la habitación oliendo ese aroma rancio y penetrante característico del whisky de fuego.

Harry había derrapado sobre la cama, simplemente envuelto en su bata azul y el pico de la botella de la bebida en una de sus manos. El vaso se había volcado en el suelo, y en una de las esquinas, a un lado de la puerta, el brillo característico del vidrio, por la luz reflejada, llamó la atención de la chica. Hermione se inclinó sobre el vidrio roto descubriendo la fotografía en donde su amigo y Ginny se estaban abrazando.

- _Reparo_- susurró con una triste sonrisa, colocando luego el cuadro arreglado a un lado en el suelo.

La mujer reparó en el cuerpo adormecido por el alcohol de su amigo y moviendo nuevamente su varita lo hizo despertar. Harry murmuró algo entre dientes tomándose la cabeza con la mano vacía, luego al abrir los ojos, con esa misma mano se los protegió de la luz que venía de la sala y Hermione para despertarlo aún más, y joderlo un poco, encendió las de la habitación haciendo que su amigo soltara una palabrota.

- A mi no me asustas con esas cosas- le dijo ella quitándole la botella de la mano y levantando el vaso del suelo.

- No me jodas, Hermione- la chica resopló enojada caminando hacia la cocina, sin pensarlo dos veces vació lo que quedaba la botella en la pileta.

- Te voy a preparar una poción para la resaca- le dijo Hermione buscando en una de las alacenas la caja elemental para preparar pociones. Rápidamente metió en un mortero unas pequeñas semillas junto a unas hojas y un líquido algo espeso, luego de unos segundos aquello que estaba moliendo se volvió verde azulado y colocándolo en un vaso, disolviéndolo con un poco de agua se lo llevó a Harry el cual vació el vaso de un solo trago.

Hermione se metió en el baño de Harry y encendió la ducha manipulando los mandos haciendo que de esa forma el agua saliera tibia.

- Date un baño mientras yo te preparo algo de comer- le indicó volviendo a la cocina, escuchando el gruñido de asentimiento que le dio su amigo.

Harry resopló por un buen rato, estando aún bajo la ducha, lo único que recordaba de la noche anterior era haber despertado a mitad de la madrugada, al parecer esa poción de dormir estaba algo fallada, y luego haber buscado ese viejo regalo que el señor Weasley le había hecho hacía unos cuantos años. Siempre se prometió que lo bebería en alguna ocasión especial, y esa, la causa de no poder conciliar el sueño, lo ameritaba. Después todo era confuso, y sólo el brusco despertar por parte de su amiga, lo trajo de nuevo a la sucia realidad.

Estaba solo.

Harry apareció al rato vestido con un pantalón deportivo y un suéter de la señora Weasley, en los pies llevaba simplemente medias y en una de las manos, el cuadro que Ginny le había regalado junto al pergamino que le había dejado.

- Lo has arreglado…

- Es una lástima que hayas roto una imagen tan linda- respondió Hermione mezclando con una cuchara de madera el contenido del wok.

- Gracias…- susurró Harry sentándose en la mesa de la cocina llevándose una mano a la cabeza.

- Calenté café, ¿quieres que te sirva un poco?

- Por favor…- Hermione tomó una de las tazas y le sirvió un poco de esa bebida caliente-. ¿Qué estás haciendo de comer?

- No lo sé, algo que Gi…- guardó silencio un momento-. Algo que me enseñaron- Harry no dijo nada ante la clara evasión al nombre de la pelirroja.

Hermione se ocupó de colocar el relleno que estaba haciendo en un bol y otro de verduras recién cortadas en otro, a su vez tomó unos discos de masa que aún estaban calientes. Puso todo sobre la mesa y sacó dos vasos junto a una botella de jugo de naranja.

- ¿Tú lo sabías?- le preguntó Harry de forma distraída tomando uno de los discos, comenzando a meter un poco de relleno en él.

- No- le respondió la chica-, me enteré hoy cuando me avisaron lo del ataque.

- ¿Y qué opinas?- Hermione se encogió de hombros enrollando la masa sobre el relleno fresco que había escogido y se lo llevaba a la boca dándole un mordisco-. Te juro que no sé qué pensar…

- Lo sé, créeme que lo sé- Harry movió la cabeza en un gesto afirmativo-. Ayer a la tarde discutí con Ron… él se fue a dormir a lo de sus padres, tiene mucho que aclarar con ellos.

- No puedo creer que se lo haya guardado…

- Es su hermana, Harry- Hermione lo miró con severidad a la vez que bebía un sorbo de su vaso de jugo-. Él sabe mucho más de lo que dice- le dijo mirándolo a los ojos-, pero va a esperar a que Ginny hable.

- ¿Tú crees?

- Ron no es tonto, y aunque sea su hermana, ella le tiene que haber dado buenas razones para hacer lo que hizo- suspiró-. A Percy no lo perdonó fácilmente, y en comparación con Ginny, lo que él hizo es un juego de niños.

- Pero ella estuvo perdida mucho tiempo, eso cambia las cosas…- Hermione negó en desacuerdo-. Aunque pensándolo bien, tienes razón…

- Sabes lo rencoroso que es Ron con algunas cosas- suspiró-. Igual eso no quita que nos lo haya ocultado- Harry no dijo nada pero Hermione sabía que compartía su postura-. ¿Y tú que piensas?- preguntó a Harry en un susurro.

- Te juro que no lo sé- respondió mirando tristemente el cuadro que Ginny le había regalado, acarició con su dedo índice el rostro de Ginny y dijo de forma demudada:-. ¿Sabes? la noche anterior hicimos el amor por primera vez…- buscó con desesperación los ojos de su amiga y Hermione la apretó con fuerza la mano por encima de la mesa-. Te juro que fue la mejor noche de mi vida, creí… creí tocar el cielo con las manos- Hermione le sonrió-. Cuando me levanté ella ya no estaba, pero me había preparado el desayuno… Y cuando fui a buscarla al departamento, quería decirle que no vaya al Ministerio, que se fuera contigo a La Madriguera, porque no quería que le pasara nada.

- Harry…

- Me encuentro con la capa y la máscara…- sonrió amargo-, y encima después veo la foto de ella con todos los Weasley, y todo tuvo sentido en mi cabeza.

Hermione miró a su amigo en silencio escuchando como su propio corazón latía cada vez más lentamente mientras escuchaba sus palabras.

- Yo no sé que puede hacer, ella me dejó una carta en donde sabía que algo así iba a pasar… - Hermione no dijo nada, simplemente observaba como su amigo poco a poco iba demudando su expresión perfectamente calculada-. Era tan real lo que decía sentir por mí, anoche estaba llorando aunque yo fingí no darme cuenta, lloraba mientras la hacía mía…

- ¿Crees que se arrepiente de todo?- la chica miró el cuadro y luego volvió la vista a su amigo-. Porque al fin y al cabo Ron fue el que avisó lo del ataque, porque Ginny lo previno- guardó silencio-.¿Antes de matarse le dijo algo Bellatrix?

- Si, le habló como burlándose, como que nadie le iba a creer- Harry se talló el rostro con disgusto-. Ya ni sé, en ese momento mi cabeza estaba tan concentrada en que ella estuviera bien que no presté atención a lo que la loca esa le decía.

- Ella está muy golpeada, me dijo Ron que curó unas cuantas heridas bastante feas…

- ¿La viste?- Hermione negó suavemente.

- No me animé a entrar- cruzó sus piernas nerviosa pasándose una mano por el cabello-. Ron fue a su departamento a buscar ropa, no me pidió ayuda porque habíamos discutido bastante feo un rato antes- Harry asintió-. Has hecho muchas concesiones con ella.

- Lo sé, y espero no tener que arrepentirme de eso- Hermione le sonrió con ternura.

- No sé por qué, pero presiento que todo esto tiene un por qué, y creo que la declaración de Ginny este lunes nos dará a más de uno una sorpresa- Harry no le respondió, y con su mano acarició lentamente la cara de Ginny en el cuadro.

o0o0o

_Ginny estaba sentada en una enorme roca, muchos árboles la rodeaban permitiendo que un lindo paisaje iluminara su vista en esos días de oscuridad. Respiró con gratitud el aroma a frescura y a agua correr, acarició con sus manos las grandes hojas de un arbusto y miró el cielo celeste sin ninguna nube. Ya hacía medio año de su desaparición, las cosas habían cambiado mucho en poco tiempo. Tom se había portado de una forma maravillosa con ella y por fin había logrado mostrarle la verdad. Todavía estaba impresionada por lo que había descubierto, pensar que había vivido tantos años sumida en la mentira, pensar que compartía algún tipo de adoración por esos humanos que fingían ser personas loables, que sin embargo solamente buscaban su regocijo personal. Suspiró queriendo borrar esos pensamientos de su mente y observó una pequeña ave que descendió a su lado. _

_El pájaro era pequeño, sus plumas amarillas se mezclaban con tonalidades anaranjadas, y su canto era suave y divertido. Por momentos imaginaba tener alas y volar libre hacia donde quisiere, todavía los recuerdos y el miedo por lo acontecido la cohibían en grandeza, por lo que no se alejaba demasiado de la habitación. _

_La__ pequeña ave se paró sobre la roca en donde la pelirroja estaba sentada y comenzó a picotear divertida su dedo índice, Ginny rió y levantó su mano con el pajarillo sobre su dedo, el pequeño cantaba y movía su pico en una suave melodía. Pero la calma de aquel lugar se vio interrumpida por la sombra de una persona que se acercaba entre los árboles, Ginny se puso en alerta, sin embargo el pájaro no parecía percatarse de aquello. Con cuidado de no asustarlo lo dejó en el suelo y se paró en el lugar, preparándose a la llegada del desconocido que se aproximaba. Cuando Bellatrix llegó de repente no hizo más que respirar aliviada, era solo ella._

_- Te estaba buscando Ginevra- dijo la morocha de párpados oscuros con voz fría._

_- Quise salir a tomar un poco de aire- se movió a ambos lado dándole a entender que ese lugar ideal._

_- Ya veo…- sonrió acercándose-. ¿Cómo llevas tu entrenamiento con nuestro señor?- preguntó con inocencia._

_- Oh… bastante bien, él dice que aprendo con facilidad._

_- Ya veo…- observó a la pequeña ave en el suelo caminando mientras picoteaba el suelo._

_- ¿Necesitas algo?_

_- Sólo quería hablar contigo- la miró y sonrió-. Aprovechando la oportunidad puedo poner en práctica lo que quería enseñarte…_

_- ¿Qué cosa?- indagó Ginny con curiosidad._

_- ¿Qué sabes de los maleficios imperdonables?- la miró inquisidoramente, Ginny se había tensado._

_- Eh… bueno- estrujó sus manos con nerviosismo mirando el suelo-, que son imperdonables- dijo despacio no queriendo hablar de esas cosas._

_- ¡Valga la redundancia Ginevra!- rió con su voz monocorde- ¿Los has puesto en práctica alguna vez?_

_- No…- desvió su mirada hacia el pájaro amarillo._

_- Es hora que así lo hagas, como bien sabes estamos en constante riesgo y sería bueno que conocieras este tipo de hechizos- se encogió de hombros-. Uno nunca sabe._

_- No me gusta pensar en eso…_

_- Te tendría que gustar, al fin y al cabo estás con nosotros…- Bella sonrió con ironía._

_- Pero yo…_

_- Mira- la interrumpió-. Es más fácil de lo que crees- envainó su varita y con una rápida fluorita apuntó a la pequeña ave- ¡Imperius!- el pájaro comenzó a caminar en círculos muy rápido a la vez que cantaba una estridente canción. A Ginny se le hizo un nudo en el pecho._

_- Déjalo Bella- le pidió con la voz quebrada mirando con lástima al pobre animal._

_- No Ginevra es muy fácil…- rió histérica-. Mira… ¡Crucio!_

_Ginny cerró los ojos con fuerza, el pájaro comenzó a chirriar con dolor, sus plumas temblaban y apenas se podía mantener en pie. De improviso los ojos de la pelirroja se llenaron de lágrimas y se cubrió los oídos con sus manos._

_- ¡Déjalo en paz!- le pidió con la voz rota._

_- Tienes que aprenderlo Ginevra… ¡Crucio! ¡Crucio!- el pájaro chillaba con fuerza mientras que por el rostro de Ginny gruesas lágrimas le empapaban las mejillas._

_- ¡Por favor Bella!- intentó quitarle la varita pero la mujer la empujó con fuerza haciéndola caer al suelo. Ella no quiso mirar más y contendiendo la rabia mordió fuertemente los labios dejando que las lágrimas inundaran sus mejillas_

_- Tú si quieres puedes hacer que deje de sufrir…- sonrió-. Míralo- señaló con la cabeza al animal-. Pobrecillo debe estar sufriendo- la miró-. Ya sabes, es un simple maleficio, solamente dos palabras…_

_- ¡No!- gritó Ginny en medio de un sollozo._

_- ¡Crucio! ¡Crucio! ¡Crucio!- el pájaro se revolcaba en el suelo, los chillidos eran más débiles pero no dejaban de ser estridentes._

_- Basta…- lloró-. Basta por favor- pidió._

_- Solamente tú tienes el poder de que deje de sufrir._

_- No…- ahogó un gemido con sus manos y miró llorosa al animal, sus dedos temblorosos tomaron la varita de su bolsillo trasero y apuntaron al animal sufriente- Avada Kedavra- exclamó débilmente, un esplendor verde salió de su varita y dio de lleno al animal dejándolo tieso en ese instante. Ginny rompió a llorar arrodillada en el suelo._

_- ¿Ves qué es más simple de lo que piensas?- comentó Bella mientras se alejaba de aquel lugar. Ginny cerró los ojos y miró el ave, parecía dormido, al menos ya no sufriría más. Débilmente la chica se puso de pie y tomó la criatura con sus manos, era tan pequeño que entraba en su palma…_

Ginny se despertó sobresaltada y tanteó sobre su mesita de luz en busca de su varita. Al darse cuenta de que no había ninguna mesa y que su varita ya no estaba con ella, cayó en la cuenta de que ese no era el departamento en donde vivía ni tampoco era la casa de Harry. Ella estaba encerrada esperando a que en pocas horas el juicio en su contra diera comienzo.

Hacía años que había pasado eso, Bellatrix siempre había sido una mujer estricta, pero eficiente. Siempre cumplía lo que prometía y cuando Voldemort se fue del mundo dejándola sola con un pobre resquicio de mortifagos, intentó salir adelante, fallando estrepitosamente en eso.

Ginny giró la cabeza en esa improvisada cama que su hermano le había hecho llegar; y a pesar de haber dormido unas cuentas horas, la tensión y el nerviosismo le habían agarrotado el cuello, y la espalda le ardía. Con pasos torpes caminó hacia la mesa en donde su madre había dejado una enorme canasta con comida para ella, la cual Ginny había repartido con Draco, insistiéndole a su hermano que se la llevara.

La pelirroja aún no estaba preparada para ver a Bill y a todos los demás, sin embargo las palabras lindas que los gemelos le habían gritado y la ronca voz de Charlie habían sido suficientes para reconfortarla. Ella esperaba, que todo saliera bien, y de alguna manera entendieran que todo lo que hizo fue un intento desesperado por salir adelante.

A tientas buscó la caja de cerillas y prendió la vela que había en la pequeña lámpara que le habían dejado, hurgó dentro de la canasta una de las botellas de zumo de calabaza y con regocijo bebió de ella, endulzándose la boca con el suave sabor de la bebida que su madre preparaba. Sus padres habían tomado la noticia con mucha alegría, su pequeña hijita al fin había aparecido, y eso fue suficiente para olvidar por unos momentos el motivo por el que estaba acusada; luego vinieron los reclamos, los pedidos de verdad, y la paciencia de Ginny al explicarles que en el juicio contaría todo, ya que no lo podría hacer dos veces. Ronald en una oportunidad le llevó una nota que Draco le había escrito, dándole fuerzas, y haciéndole saber que ambos harían todo lo posible por obtener el perdón.

Ginny en un momento le preguntó a su hermano por Harry, y este simplemente se encogió de hombros sin saber qué responderle.

- Me odia, ¿verdad?

- No creo que te odie, pero está muy enojado contigo- le respondió Ron tomando uno de los sándwiches que su madre le había preparado a Ginny, los cuales eran tantos que podían alimentar a toda la familia, con hijos postizos incluidos, todo un día.

- Ya me lo imaginaba…

- No es cuestión de que te lo imagines o no, con Hermione lo conocemos hace más de diez años y te puedo asegurar que cuando se enoja no hay forma de hacerle cambiar de opinión- suspiró-. Pero si te soy sincero en este momento no sé que pensar, porque contigo desde el principio fue totalmente diferente. Ahora Hermione debe estar con él, o debe estar en casa a medio caminar por las paredes, y me imagino que habrán hablado mucho…

- ¿Cómo está ella?

- Triste y enfurecida, primero cuando le dije todo eso lloró un poco, ya sabes…- le sonrió-. Luego cuando cayó en la cuenta de que yo le decía todo de una forma muy literal me tiró con sus libros- hizo un gesto con las manos-. Los que parecen ladrillos. Así que decidí irme a La Madriguera hasta que todo se calme, hace un rato pasé por el departamento a buscar algo de ropa y ella no estaba, así que imagino que está en lo de Harry, o por ahí, ella siempre tiene que estar junto a él en los momentos difíciles- Ginny asintió sonriéndole con tristeza.

- Nunca te lo pude decir, pero realmente estoy orgullosa de la chica que has conseguido para ti- él asintió-. Yo no tuve la oportunidad de conocerla antes, pero sabes que en estos meses nos hicimos muy cercanas…

- A ella le hacías falta, sufrió un cambio radical, y para bien. ¿Puedes creer si te digo que prefirió no leerse uno de sus libros favoritos por millonésima vez, para salir contigo a tomar algo? Eso, aunque no lo creas, jamás lo había visto.

- Me gusta mucho para ti, es perfecta… además ayuda bastante que sea tan inteligente- Ron miró con los ojos brillantes a su hermana y de improviso la envolvió en un abrazo bien fuerte, de oso, como ella les solía llamar cuando era pequeña.

- Gracias por ser tú- Ginny asintió emocionada, devolviendo de la misma manera el abrazo que su hermano le daba.

o0o0o

Hermione miró ansiosa su reloj pulsera esperando en el pasillo del noveno piso. Esa mañana se llevaría a cabo el juicio de Ginny, y ella se encontraba muy ansiosa, deseaba hablar con ella al menos una vez más antes de que se dictara la sentencia. Cabía la remota posibilidad que la que había sido una de sus grandes amigas en esos últimos meses fuera condenada a Azkaban por unos cuantos años, o incluso de por vida.

A lo lejos vio a Ronald intentando consolar a una llorosa Astoria, la cual decía cosas que él respondía. De seguro había visitado a Draco y eso la había puesto mal. Astoria se dirigió hacia el baño femenino de ese piso y Hermione dándole una mirada a su novio, decidió ir con ella, intentando de alguna manera darle consuelo.

- Astoria…- Hermione encontró a la rubia con un manojo de papel higiénico arrugado en sus manos.

- Ahora no, Hermione…- la castaña se acercó a su amiga.

- No voy a comentar nada, sólo quiero estar para ti- Astoria secó sus ojos con el papel y miró a su amiga.

- No es justo lo que está pasando con ellos- dijo con la voz tomada por el llanto-. Vi a Draco y a Ginny, ella me pidió perdón por todo… y él…- sollozó-. Draco…

- Al final te terminaste enamorando de él…

- Es una persona tan buena, ha vivido tanto…- sollozó-, él, él está así por Ginny, y no es que ella tenga la culpa. Él me lo dijo, ella es como su hermana y está dispuesto a cualquier cosa, así como ella con él.

- ¿Ginny te dijo algo?

- Está muy arrepentida de haber metido a Draco en todo esto… Pero ella no merece nada de lo que le está pasando- la rubia abrió el grifo de agua fría y se empapó el rostro-. Yo sabía que algo pasaba, las veces que lo hablé con Draco él trato de evadirme- suspiró-. No sé lo que pasará, pero ellos no son malas personas…

- Lo sé.

- Simplemente hicieron elecciones equivocadas…- sonrió con tristeza-. Mi familia terminó arrepintiéndose de todo el apoyo que le dieron al Que No Debe Ser Nombrado, a pesar de no haber participado activamente… Todos merecen una segunda oportunidad, Hermione, y ellos más que nunca- Hermione se quedó mirando a su amiga la cual secaba su enrojecido rostro con un trozo de papel.

- ¿Te han dicho lo que dirán?

- Toda la verdad, a ellos no les importa que utilicen _veritaserum, legeremancia_ o lo que sea con ellos…- Hermione abrió los ojos ante esa información, sin embargo por algún motivo, no le sorprendió.

Astoria continuó refrescando su rostro mientras que la castaña, con una decisión en mente, salió del baño de mujeres y caminó hacia su novio el cual hablaba con Harry, al parecer había llegado hacía unos momentos.

- Quiero verla- les dijo parándose junto a ellos, Ron asintió con la cabeza y Harry no dijo nada.

- Se pondrá contenta- dijo Ron sacando la llave de su bolsillo, abriendo la puerta la cual tenía encerrada a su amiga.

Luego de que Hermione entró en la habitación, Ron miró a su amigo a los ojos y con cariño lo golpeó en el hombro.

- A veces las cosas no son como parecen, sé que estás furioso con ella, pero todo tiene un por qué.

- Ya no sé lo que pensar- murmuró Harry mirando la puerta con tormento.

- Yo tampoco sé que pensar… pero de lo único que estoy seguro, es de que ella es inocente- Ron guardó silencio observando a su amigo.

- Yo quiero que sea inocente- Ron sonrió lentamente volviéndole a golpear el hombro.

- Y así será, así será- concluyó el pelirrojo caminando hacia una de las salas.

Por otro lado, Hermione entró lentamente a la habitación en donde Ginny estaba recluida. En el lugar había una mesa y dos sillas, y una cama desmontable como esa que utilizaba Harry cuando dormía en La Madriguera. Ginny estaba sentada en el borde de la cama, su cabello le caía a los costados como dos hermosas cascadas. Su aspecto no era el mejor, pero se la notaba tranquila.

Ginny al percatarse de que alguien había entrado a verla, levantó la vista encontrándose con su amiga, de forma inesperada le sonrió tímidamente y se puso de pie, acercándose.

- Yo…- murmuró Hermione con sus brazos caídos a los lados, sin saber como continuar-. Yo aún no caigo en todo esto. Todavía no puedo creer que nos hayas engañado a todos.

- Lo lamento- respondió Ginny acariciándose un brazo con una mano.

- Te juro que no me lo creo…

- Lo sé...

- ¿Por qué lo hiciste? Nos mentiste...

- No te voy a negar que al principio esa era la intención, pero… pero los días fueron pasando y recién ahí me di cuenta de lo equivocada que estaba.

- ¿Y por qué no lo hablaste con nosotros? Sabías que te escucharíamos, que no te dejaríamos sola.

- No es fácil, Hermione, yo tenía mucho miedo- un mechón de su encendido cabello se le había cruzado por el rostro y rápidamente lo acomodó tras su oreja-. No pretendo que entiendas, porque es inentendible. Yo quise esperar para intentar detenerla, hacerla cambiar de opinión, pero ya ves, no sirvió de nada.

- ¿Cuándo te diste cuenta que estabas equivocada?

- No lo sé con exactitud- suspiró sentándose en una de las sillas-. Fueron muchas cosas a la vez… Harry me había encargado buscar y ordenar viejos informes, digamos que allí me enteré de unas cuantas cosas no muy lindas, luego estaban tú y Astoria que me trataban como una amiga más… Y yo me sentía mal, porque les estaba mintiendo a ustedes y a mi misma. Y luego- sonrió-. Luego estaba Harry, aquello que había comenzado como un propósito, yo tenía que atraerle y de esa forma conseguir más información, se convirtió en algo real. Yo ansiaba ir todas las mañanas al cuartel para verlo a él.

- ¿Por qué no nos dijiste?- repitió Hermione la cual se sentó frente a ella, conmovida por las palabras de su amiga-. ¿Por qué no pediste nuestra ayuda?

- Es que no es fácil, Hermione. Bellatrix… ella estaba algo desquiciada, las últimas veces que la vimos habíamos discutido mucho y constantemente nos amenazaba, la traición era algo muy grave y se pagaba con la muerte.

- ¿Pero cómo terminaste metida ahí?

- Es una historia muy larga que pronto conocerás, pero no podía decir nada. Si ella se llegaba a enterar era capaz de matarlos, solo para que Draco y yo pagáramos por lo que habíamos hecho- Ginny miró a Hermione a los ojos, rogando que le creyera-. Fue demasiado tarde cuando me di cuenta de mi error, cuando me di cuenta de que no debíamos estar metidos ahí y que no tenía por qué haber arrastrado a Draco conmigo.

- Me enteré que él es un Malfoy- Ginny asintió.

- Uno hecho y derecho- sonrió tristemente-. Su padre se volvió loco, luego de la guerra, cuando lo habían condenado, se terminó matando el mismo; y Narcisa, su madre, enfermó de pena. Ella realmente amaba a Lucius.

- Narcisa está internada en una casa de cuidados en el campo…

- Lo sabemos, pero nunca pudimos ir. Si alguien supiera que el hijo de Narcisa, del cual no se supo nada durante años, la fuera a ver, hubiese sido bastante sospechoso. Además, Bellatrix nos prohibió absolutamente que lo hagamos.

Hermione observó a Ginny, siempre le había dado mucha curiosidad saber más de su vida, todos sabían que siempre había sido una curiosa sin remedio, pero una tarde hablando con Harry entendió que debía esperar y dejar que Ginny sola contara su historia. La pelirroja estaba pálida y algo ojerosa, pero nada que un buen descanso no lograra, sin embargo tenía algo extraño en la mirada, por momentos estaba feliz, pero por otros muy tristes. Y de alguna manera Hermione la comprendía, por un lado estaba su familia, que hacía años que no veía, su madre la había abrazado sin pedirle explicaciones al igual que su padre. Sin embargo también estaba Harry, y si conocía como creía a Ginny, sabía que ella estaba así por él.

- He hablado con Harry- dijo con poco tacto, queriendo ver el efecto en su amiga, y tal como pensaba, eso le llamó toda su atención.

- ¿Y qué te dijo?

- Está muy conmocionado con todo lo que pasó, eso era algo a lo que debías atenerte- Ginny movió la cabeza en un gesto afirmativo-. Está dolido, tú nos mentiste a todos.

- Lo sé- Hermione observó el rostro de Ginny, iluminado por saber más de él, y sonrió.

- ¿Sabes? Él está ahora en la puerta y sé que se muere de ganar de entrar y verte- con cariño tomó la mano de Ginny-. Yo jamás lo había visto tan contento, con tantos proyectos. De verdad creo que le hacías bien.

- Tú misma lo has dicho, le hacía. Dudo mucho que si salgo de esta él vuelva a dirigirme la palabra.

- Si sales de esta, y espero de verdad que así sea, y no sólo por Harry o por tu familia- a Hermione la voz se le quebró pero lo trató de disimular-. Porque yo también necesito a una amiga como tú, que me entienda como tú lo haces; porque con Ron planeamos casarnos dentro de pocos meses y quiero que tú estés ahí- las lágrimas comenzaron a caer por las mejillas de Hermione-. Quiero que me ayudes a escoger el vestido, quiero que me acompañes a diferentes salones de fiesta y me ayudes con los invitados. Quiero verte a mi lado en el altar y quiero que bailes con tu hermano- sollozó-. No quiero perderme de eso, Ginny- la pelirroja totalmente conmocionada y con la piel erizada ante semejantes palabras se apuró en abrazarla, contagiándose de la emoción.

- Te juro que haré todo lo posible…

- Quiero que seas la madrina de mis hijos, que juegues con ellos, y que estén orgullosos de lo hermosa que es su tía- Ginny asintió.

- Y yo quiero que seas la madrina de los míos- Hermione aceptó con un murmullo-. Deseo que me ayudes a recomponer mi vida, a recuperar a Harry- sonrió-. Y a no dejar a Cho a salirse con la suya- Hermione rió suavemente enjuagándose las lágrimas con las manos.

- No quiero que haya más secretos entre nosotras, Ginny. Recuerda que seremos familia.

- Y la familia tira- Hermione acarició el cabello de Ginny sonriendo-. Gracias por creerme.

- Gracias a ti por haber llegado a mi vida, por haber vuelto a la vida de Ronald, y más que nada, por hacer tan feliz a Harry- Ginny apretó con fuerza el abrazo con su amiga, Hermione era la única que podía encontrar las palabras justas que ella necesitaba escuchar.

Cuando Hermione salió de la habitación, Harry la estaba esperando en la puerta, la castaña al observarlo supo que se hallaba en un intrincado duelo interno sobre si entrar o no a verla, pero por otro lado, ella sabía que ya era hora de que el juicio empiece, y conociendo a Harry, él mismo era quien iba a llevar a la pelirroja al estrado.

Hermione le acarició el brazo al pasar a su lado, intentando de esa forma darle algún tipo de consuelo y fuerzas para hacer lo que tenía que hacer. Harry guardó la varita en el bolsillo de su pantalón y se decidió a entrar, notando como el aroma al perfume de Ginny invadía todos sus sentidos.

Ginny con los ojos hinchados por el llanto levantó la vista para observar a la persona que había entrado, y al verlo se quedó muda, con los ojos bien abiertos y las manos sobre el colchón. Harry la observó con detalle, percatándose en que el color de su piel no era para nada saludable y que sus ojos estaban apagados. Sintiendo las pulsaciones aceleradas, Harry caminó hacia el medio de la sala y la miró más de cerca.

Aquello era imposible, él a pesar de todas las mentiras que ella le había dicho, a pesar de los engaños, la seguía amando.

- Te vengo a buscar- le dijo el chico, Ginny se puso de pie y se giró poniéndose de espaldas a él, llevando sus manos hacia atrás. Harry sacó su varita y tomando con delicadeza su muñeca, conjuró unas cadenas que envolvieron las manos de ella.

La pelirroja tenía los ojos cerrados, podía sentir la presencia de Harry en su espalda y el deseo de dejarse caer sobre él era muy fuerte. Harry, tomándola por sorpresa, le acarició los brazos muy lentamente y Ginny sintió como sus piernas repentinamente comenzaron a temblar, Harry al notar eso la hizo girar quedando frente a ella.

- No te imaginas todo lo que duele- susurró Harry acunando su rostro con delicadeza, cuidando de no apretarla en donde ella estaba lastimada, acomodando su cabello-. No sabes lo que sentí al ver esa capa y la máscara en tu casa- ella apretó los labios con fuerza, evitando mostrarle como le temblaban de la emoción-. No te das una idea de las cosas que se me cruzaron por la cabeza al encontrarme con esas fotos, al leer tus palabras, al saber que tú eras la hermana que Ronald tanto había llorado.

- Perdóname- musitó ella apoyando su cabeza sobre la barbilla masculina, Harry la tenía abrazada y ella se sentía muy mal.

- No alcanza con perdonarte, ¿sabes?- Ginny no le respondió, pero cerró los ojos disfrutando de las caricias que él le daba a su espalda.

- Lo sé- Harry abandonó su espalda para tomarla con ambas manos de su rostro, observando sus rasgos femeninos, esos que siempre le gustaron.

- ¿Tu plan era enamorarme?- ella no le dijo nada-. ¡Responde!- ella asintió con voz ahogada:

- Sí…- Harry la soltó como si su contacto quemara y Ginny sintió como la temperatura en el lugar había bajado más de diez grados-. Yo te quería enamorar… esa era la forma de obtener información, pero… pero como una tonta yo también me enamoré de ti, no supe manejar lo que me pasaba y descubrí que no podía hacerte esto solo a ti, yo también había caído.

- ¿Era mentira todo lo que me decías?

- No…- le dijo ella moviendo la cabeza-. Jamás te mentí con mis sentimientos, ellos siempre estuvieron dentro de mí, todavía lo están…

- Mentirosa- le dijo Harry con rencor.

- No te miento, mírame a los ojos- le pidió acercándose, con las manos aún atadas a su espalda-. Mírame y sabrás que no miento- Ginny se volvió a apoyar sobre Harry, colocando su frente sobre el hombro de él. Harry respiraba agitadamente y ella podía sentir su aliento revolverle el cabello, acariciando su cuello, dándole un placer que él no se podía imaginar.

- ¿Por qué?- preguntó él volviendo a abrazarla, tomándola con fuerza de los cabellos obligándola a mirarlo a los ojos-. ¿Por qué tuviste que hacerlo?- Ginny lo observó levantando la barbilla, demostrándole que no tenía miedo en devolverle la mirada.

- Porque estaba equivocada, yo creía cosas que no eran… Harry tu me abriste los ojos, me mostraste cosas que realmente eran. Yo no lo sabía…

- Me hiciste mucho daño- dijo él acercándola a su rostro, acariciando sus labios con los suyos, atormentándola, torturándose a si mismo.

- Lo sé- respondió ella poniéndose en puntas de pie, intentando besarlo, intentando profundizar el contacto de labios con el que él la estaba mortificando.

Harry gimió débilmente y totalmente sacado de si, la tomó por la nuca, hundiendo salvajemente su boca en la de ella, saboreándola, haciéndole daño, castigándola como ella lo hacía con él, usando sus labios como una vía de escape, intentando demostrarle lo enojado que estaba con ella, lo poco que valía. Ginny lo aceptó con apremio, devolviéndole con fuerza el beso, balanceándose hacia él, luchando en vano con las cadenas que le sujetaban las manos.

Separándose con un gruñido Harry le miró el rostro sonrojado, sin dudar por un momento en querer que ella quedara libre, para volver a estar juntos.

- ¿Estás lista?- le preguntó aflojando un poco las cadenas, evitando de esa forma que le lastimen las muñecas.

- Creo que sí…

- ¿Tienes tu coartada?- ella asintió y le sonrió tristemente.

- Desde hace años que la tengo lista- Harry no le dijo nada y la tomó del brazo guiándola hacia la puerta-. ¿Usarán _veritaserum_?

- Eso es algo que no te podemos decir…

- Yo no haría nada que interfiera con el objetivo de la poción- le dijo sabiendo que siempre era posible evitar que surtiera efecto.

- ¿Es un problema para ti?- indagó entre curioso y nervioso.

- No, era lo que yo quería…- Harry no le dijo más nada y abrió la puerta, el juicio estaba por dar inicio y los acusados debían estar en el estrado.

o0o0o

Uno de los inefables condujo a Ginny hacia el medio del estrado. Toda la seguridad mágica había decidido que tanto a ella como a Draco los juzgarían a la vez, en el mismo juicio. Draco ya estaba sentado en una de las sillas, con las muñecas atadas a ella por medio de gruesas y pesadas cadenas. El inefable le quitó el amarre que Ginny llevaba en sus muñecas y con un gesto le indicó que se sentara. Apenas sus manos tocaron los apoyabrazos, las cadenas aparecieron de debajo de la silla apretándole las muñecas.

Toda su familia la estaba observando, aquello era peor de lo que imaginaba.

- En el día de la fecha, Draco Malfoy y Ginevra Molly Weasley serán sometidos a un juicio justo, en donde se presentarán pruebas y testigos, luego se procederá a la votación y se evaluará su libertad o condena- dijo Kingsley sentado en el medio de las tarimas-. Se ha autorizado el uso de _Veritaserum_ en esta ocasión, el lugar en donde los acusados están sentados es a prueba de magia, por lo que ellos no podrán alterar el efecto de la poción.

Dos inefables se acercaron con dos botellas de un líquido trasparente en sus manos, uno de ellos tomó la cabeza de Ginny y colocó la botella en sus labios, ella lo bebió todo de un sorbo, lo cual le sabía a nada, como si fuera agua. El otro inefable hizo lo mismo con Draco.

- ¿Cuáles son sus nombres?

- Ginevra Molly Weasley, hija de Arthur y Molly Weasley, hermana de William, Charlie, Percival, Fred, George y Ronald Weasley- Molly ahogó un sollozo en el hombro de su marido, a la vez que Bill le acariciaba la espalda.

- Draco malfoy, hijo de Lucius y Narcisa Malfoy.

- Comenzaremos con usted señorita Weasley, ¿ustedes estaban al tanto del ataque que hoy iba a tener lugar en el Ministerio?

- Lo sabíamos- le respondió Ginny sin titubear, ella no tenía pensado mentir, así que no conocía la sensación que producía la poción para obligarla a decir la verdad.

- ¿Usted se considera cómplice?

- Si.

- ¿Usted realmente es auror? ¿Dónde consiguió su identidad falsa?

- Yo no soy auror, eso fue todo un invento que ideó Bellatrix Lestrange, al igual que ella fue la encargada de conseguir los documentos falsificados.

- Draco Malfoy- dijo ahora Kingsley-. ¿Ustedes hace cuantos años que conocen a Bellatrix Lestrange?

- Siete años, más o menos.

- ¿Ustedes viajaban con ella?

- Si.

- ¿Ustedes llegaron a Inglaterra junto a ella desde Australia?

- Si- varios murmullos se escucharon en toda la sala, Ginny observó como Hermione le susurraba algo a Harry y este asentía.

- Señorita Weasley, ¿ustedes estaban al tanto de la estrategia que ella estaba planeando?

- Sabíamos algo.

- Expláyese más.

- Lo justo y necesario para llevar adelante nuestra misión- titubeó-. Es decir, ella no nos confiaba las cosas que eran importantes.

- ¿Tienen alguna idea de por qué?

- Lo desconozco, pero siempre fue así…

- ¿Cómo es eso?- preguntó interesando uno de los interrogadores.

- Había muchas cosas que no sabíamos, tanto ahora como en el pasado. Muchas veces nos dejaban al margen de las cosas.

- Eso me lleva a algo interesante- dijo un hombre de capa celeste-, ¿por qué no tienen la marca en el brazo izquierdo?

- Voldemort- dijo Ginny cerrando los ojos, no viendo como varios se estremecían a oir ese nombre-. Él jamás consintió que hagan eso con nosotros, él no nos tomaba como mortifagos, simplemente éramos sus protegidos.

- ¿Protegidos?

- Si, nosotros jamás participamos de una batalla, simplemente sabíamos las cosas que ellos u otros mortifagos sabían.

- ¿Usted me dice que jamás fue aliada de ellos?

- No, yo solamente afirmo que jamás participé en una batalla.

Una de las brujas que participaban de la interrogación bufó con incredulidad, y se acercó a uno de los interrogadores.

- Aquí solicitan revisar el caldero a partir de donde fue obtenido el filtro de la verdad, ¿puedo conocer sus motivos?- indagó Kingsley observándola con el ceño fruncido.

- Me parece algo inusual que ellos, los cuales viajaron junto a la prófuga Bellatrix Lestrange, no hayan participado nunca de una misión, y que además desconozcan ciertos aspectos de sus actos.

- Es imposible que halla fallado- refutó Harry alzando su voz entre los murmullos-. El lugar donde los acusados están sentados impide que la magia de ellos surta efecto, por lo que no pudieron haber adulterado la poción.

- Eso lo sé señor Potter, pero tal vez alguien en este lugar tenía intenciones de que ellos no dijeran la verdad- sonrió-. Tal vez alguna persona que haya tenido un vínculo amoroso con los acusados o tal vez algún familiar- miró a Ginny-. A ver señorita Weasley ¿usted se relacionó de forma sentimental con algún integrante de este Ministerio?- Ginny miró a la mujer de vestido rosa en silencio, y la poción por primera vez actuó por si sola, obligándola a hablar.

- Si.

- ¿Y nos puede decir su nombre?- Ginny intentó por todos los medios no responder, no quería que sospecharan de Harry, simplemente él no lo merecía, sin embargo una fuerza más fuerte que ella obligaba a su lengua moverse y a ejecutar palabras contra sus dientes.

- Harry, Harry Potter- otro tumulto de murmullos se adueñó del lugar, siendo controlados por los gritos de Kingsley.

- Eso es imposible señora Umbridge, Harry Potter es de mi mayor entera confianza, además en ningún momento tuvo en su poder la poción que estamos usando en este juicio- miró a los acusados y luego a los fiscales-. Prosigan por favor- la mujer con cara de sapo bufó nuevamente y con un meneo de caderas algo exagerado volvió a tomar asiento.

- ¿La relación con Harry Potter fue algo premeditado? Es decir ¿era parte del plan inicial?

- En un principio si, la idea era obtener información como fuera, pero con el tiempo me di cuenta de que ese sentimiento era verdadero.

- ¿Usted llegó a pasar información del Ministerio de la Magia a la prófuga Lestrange?

- En el primer mes, si. Pero no fueron más que planos y las investigaciones de todos los mortífagos implicados en este plan.

- Me ha llegado información- retomó Kingsley-. Que usted dio aviso a su hermano Ronald Weasley de un inminente ataque ¿eso es así?

- Es correcto.

- ¿Su hermano estaba al tanto de los planes?

- No, porque es algo que yo nunca le comenté. Él sabía que yo era su hermana porque lo descubrió él día que él fue herido de gravedad en una de las misiones, luego el insistió en saber qué es lo que había sucedido, pero yo le prometí que luego se lo diría. Yo sabía que en estas fechas el ataque se llevaría a cabo y de alguna u otra manera terminaría sabiendo por qué yo estaba metida en todo esto.

- Señor Malfoy, ¿usted conocía los planes de su tía?

- En absoluto.

- ¿Usted abandonó Durmstrang a pedido de sus padres?

- No, ellos no lo sabían.

- ¿Usted sabía que su padre era mortífago?

- Así es- respondió el rubio lentamente.

- ¿Y no cree usted que ese era suficiente motivo como para seguir el camino de su padre?

- Mi madre nunca lo quiso, por eso jamás insinuaron esas intenciones conmigo.

- ¿Y cómo es que llegó a unirse a Tom Riddle?- Draco sintió como Ginny a su lado aguantaba la respiración, y como sus delgadas manos buscaban las suyas.

- Fue por decisión propia.

- ¿Usted se vio tentado con las ideas homicidas de Riddle?

- En ese momento no las conocía.

- ¿Se vio atraído por el poder y el exterminio _muggle_?- Draco negó-. ¿Cuál fue la razón?

- Busqué en él ayuda, y él fue el único que pudo ofrecer lo que necesitaba.

- ¿Puede explayarse en el tema?- Ginny volvió a apretarle la mano y Draco observó de perfil como ella asentía lentamente, cerrando los ojos.

- A Ginny…- carraspeó-. A Ginevra siempre que dormía la atormentaban las pesadillas, en esa época éramos muy amigos…

- ¿Usted llegó a tener una relación amorosa con la acusada?- preguntó una mujer con algo de malicia.

- Si, en el pasado.

- ¿Actualmente mantienen una relación amorosa?- reintentó la mujer

- No.

- Prosiga- dijo Kingsley con un gruñido.

- Ginny estaba muy angustiada, y a pesar de que nuestro vínculo era puramente afectivo, yo busqué ayudarla, averigüé en el pueblo que lindaba el colegio, pero jamás ninguno de esos magos pudo lograr que ella duerma tranquila- Ginny a su lado estaba inmóvil-. Las pociones de sueño no funcionaban e intentábamos pedir ayuda a las autoridades, pero no nos prestaban atención, en esos momentos Karkaroff había huido y todo estaba descontrolado.

- ¿Y por qué no pidieron ayuda a la familia de la acusada?

- Porque nuestras cartas siempre eran devueltas. Ginny hacía tiempo que no tenía contacto con ellos…

- Continúe.

- En el pueblo me hablaron de un hombre que vivía en el bosque, que podía curar cualquier mal. Llevé a Ginny conmigo, y sí, él pudo hacerla dormir sin soñar. Lo único malo es que debíamos visitarlo cada tanto, porque las pasadillas con el tiempo volvían- guardó silencio un momento y luego prosiguió-. Hasta que un día él nos dijo que se iba, nos habló de quien era, y en nada se parecía a las cosas que habíamos escuchado de él. Es decir, él había ayudado a Ginny, quien era lo más importante para mí, a dormir en paz. Era imposible que todo lo que le adjudicaban fuera cierto- aspiró en profundidad y continuó-. Le propusimos ir con él, que nos nutriera con sus conocimientos, ya que en esos momentos en el colegio no se aprendía nada, todo continuaba siendo un caos, y además él era la clave para que Ginny estuviese bien. Y así comenzó todo.

- ¿O sea que ustedes se unieron a Riddle simplemente porque era el único que podía minimizar las pesadillas de la señorita Weasley?

- Exacto.

- Weasley, ¿qué era lo que veía en sus pesadillas para que tanto la atormentaran?- Ginny levantó la vista observando al que había preguntado y luego la bajó apenada.

- Yo en esos sueños recordaba algo que me había pasado hacía poco tiempo.

- ¿Nos puede decir lo que era?- Ginny asintió notando como un nudo se le asentaba en su garganta, y un sentimiento de culpa y repugnancia se adueñaba de ella.

- Yo recordaba en mis pesadillas que dos _muggles_…- algo parecido a una pelota, densa y pesada, se ubicó sobre su lengua, impidiéndole moverla con libertad-, dos _muggles_ me habían violado- toda la sala se quedó en silencio.

* * *

Antes que nada quiero que sepan que leí cada uno de sus comentarios y realmente me sentí muy contenta con las cosas lindas que me dijeron. Lamento de todo corazón no haberles respondido, pero entre una cosa y otra no pude hacerlo y aquí me tienen otra vez.

Realmente no sé cuando volveré a actualizar, imagino que a mediados de mayo, pero no lo aseguro, tengo todos los exámenes encima y son unos cuantos, bastantes mejor dicho. Y mis otras historias están a medio continuar, así que no sería raro que se encuentren con alguna actualización, igual por las dudas no lo esperen.

No quiero nombrarlos a todos porque temo olvidarme de alguien, pero quiero dejar un saludo especial a todas las chicas del foro de CyM, por el cual hace añares que no me paso, pero ya me haré un tiempito.

Los quiero mucho, Jor.


	23. La razón de todo

**La razón de todo.**

_Ese día a pesar del frío __endemoniado que estaba haciendo, era el cumpleaños de su mejor amiga, y por eso habían decidido entre todos los compañeros de curso que lo festejarían en una pequeña taberna que había en una de las callecitas del pueblo que lindaban al colegio._

_A pesar de que Juliette no se hablaba con todas las personas que asistirían, muchos habían ido bien por haber sido invitados por algún amigo o pareja, o simplemente porque se enteraron y quisieron acudir, en esa época cualquier festejo venía bien. Ginny le había rogado a Draco que la acompañara, a pesar de que se llevaba razonablemente bien con Juliette, él no era muy apegado a las fiestas. Ya en esa época ambos mantenían una relación puramente amistosa, se habían dado cuenta que el fugaz noviazgo que habían tenido en el pasado no había funcionado, y por más que lo volvieron a intentar, acordaron ser simplemente amigos. Era lo mejor para los dos._

_Hacía tiempo que no disfrutaban de un festejo, su cumpleaños había sido hacía tiempo y a pesar de que faltaban unos meses para el próximo, el aniversario de nacimiento de su amiga era una buena excusa para disfrutar de una buena cerveza de manteca._

_Ginny con una sonrisa pintada en el rostro buscó en su baúl el regalo que había mandado a pedir a Inglaterra, un lindo kit de pociones, las cuales sabía que a su amiga le encantaban. En el baúl la pelirroja también encontró un manojo de cartas todas juntas unidas por un cordón algo deshilachado. Ginny sonrió con tristeza al ver que aquellas era las cartas que había escrito a su familia, las cuales había sido regresadas sin ninguna respuesta, incluso sin siquiera abrir._

_Notando como un triste sentimiento comenzaba a embargarla, arrojó las cartas nuevamente al baúl y las metió bien en el fondo. Ese era un día de festejos, de nada valía la pena ponerse triste por cosas que ella misma no entendía. Decidiendo sacar esas ideas de la mente se metió en el baño._

_Ginny se observó al espejo y sonrió satisfecha. Su cabello pelirrojo lo llevaba suelto tal y como a ella le gustaba. Lo tenía algo corto, hacía unos pocos meses había decidido quitarle un poco de largo, y ahora le llegaba por los hombros, y realmente le gustaba. Sin embargo había decidido que no lo volvería a hacer, según Draco su cabello era muy lindo como para cortarlo. Ella sonrió al pensar en Draco._

_Draco había sido su novio, desde una indiferencia inicial lo de ellos había surgido de forma espontánea notando que tenían muchas cosas en común, a ambos le gustaban las mismas cosas y a pesar de venir de mundos diferentes, uno lleno de riquezas y el otro con el bolsillo apretado, ambos de alguna manera se encontraban solos. Del curso, ella era la única que no era proveniente de la zona, y junto con él, que iba un año adelantado, eran los únicos dos que venían de Inglaterra. Nadie comprendía cuando ellos hablaban de las varitas de Ollivander, o del Callejón Diagon, en esa zona del país, todos compraban su varita con Gregorovitch, y el lugar donde conseguían todas las cosas básicas para el colegio era muy diferente a lo que ellos estaban acostumbrados._

_En un principio Ginny encontró en él una familiaridad y una sensación de estar en casa que jamás había encontrado con ninguno, ambos se llevaban bien, a pesar de las diferencias de un principio y de alguna manera congeniaban; pero Ginny inmediatamente confundió eso con algo más y los dos se tiraron de lleno a una relación de dos chicos inmaduros en medio de un período de mucha incertidumbre. Pelas van peleas vienen, un intento fallido de recomponer la relación, y ambos terminaron siendo amigos, de los mejores._

_Sin embargo eso no qui__taba que ambos se celaran como si de verdad estuviesen saliendo, y tampoco quitaba que muy de vez en cuando se confabularan en una sesión de besos que no iba más allá de eso, besos._

_- ¿Ya es__tás lista?- le preguntó Juliette asomándose por la puerta del baño-. ¡Vaya! Pero si estás preciosa- le dijo la chica de cabello oscuro observando a su amiga._

_- Tú tampoco te quedas atrás- le respondió Ginny tomando su barra de labial, pasándolo por sus labios, con ellos hizo un pequeño mohín sonriendo satisfecha ante el resultado-. ¿Te ha dicho algo Iván?_

_- Me pidió una cita__ ayer a la noche- respondió Juliette con una mirada soñadora-. Y por supuesto no me negué, sabes que hace tiempo que lo estoy esperando- se acercó a Ginny-. Préstame un poco de tu labial que el mío lo tengo guardado- Ginny le pasó la barra de labial mientras pasaba un cepillo por su cabello._

_- ¿Vendrá con nosotros, o irá directamente para allí?_

_- Viene con nosotros- Ginny se colocó un poco de perfume y le sonrió a su amiga._

_- Estás muy linda._

_- Tú también, Ginny, tu también._

_Draco se encontró con Ginny en el vestíbulo del enorme y frío colegio, mientras que Juliette iba más adelante colgada del brazo de Iván, el cual era uno o dos años más grande que su amiga. Todos se reunieron en una modesta cantina y bebieron cerveza de manteca mientras comían algunas de las comidas típicas y reían de cualquier idiotez que alguno hiciera. Ginny en un momento se paró y dándole una sonrisa tranquilizadora a Draco caminó hacia la barra localizando a una de las meseras._

_- ¿Te puedo hacer una pregunta?- la mesera levantó la vista prestándole atención-. ¿Dónde está el baño?_

_- Afuera, en una puerta a la izquierda de la taberna, tienes que meterte en el pasillo del costado- Ginny frunció un poco el ceño al pensar en tener que salir de ese cálido lugar, con un seco gracias se dirigió hacia su lugar y tomó su abrigo._

_- Voy al baño- le dijo a Draco cuando este la miró interrogante, él asintió con la cabeza y continúo hablando con un compañero de curso._

_Ginny apretó más su abrigo contra su pecho al sentir el filoso frío que traspasaba la tela de su capa, con apremio se metió en el baño que no le costó trabajo localizar. Al salir de ese lugar algo sucio y descuidado, el frío volvió a atormentarla, sin embargo un grito desde el bosque lindante a ese pequeño pueblo, le llamó la atención._

_Con el ceño fruncido notó que no había nadie cerca que haya podido escuchar ese ruido, por lo que haciéndose la tonta se dirigió hacia la puerta de la taberna cuando otro gritó volvió a llamarle la atención. Aquello no lo podía ignorar, decidió caminar hacia el límite del pueblo y ver qué es lo que pasaba. Con sigilo y tiritando de frío se adentró unos pocos metros en ese árido bosque no encontrando nada fuera de lo normal, ya no oía ningún otro grito, e imaginó que tal vez había sido el canto de algún pájaro extraño que pasaba por ahí, por lo que decidió volver a la taberna. _

_Sin embargo al darse la vuelta y regresar, dos hombres literalmente borrachos como una cuba, la observaban de forma extraña y Ginny tuvo un mal presentimiento._

_- Mira que linda palomita que hemos encontrado- dijo uno de los hombres haciendo viajar sus ojos por todo el cuerpo de la pelirroja._

_- ¿Estás perdida, palomita?- Ginny no le respondió al tipo, sólo atinó a pasar rápido entre medio de ellos mientras que con una mano sujetaba con fuerza su varita. _

_Al pasar, uno de los hombres la tomó del brazo y la hizo girar-. Es de mala educación no responder a lo que te preguntan, palomita._

_- Suélteme- pidió Ginny intentando liberarse del agarre. El hombre la tomó con brusquedad también del brazo que sostenía la varita haciendo que Ginny la soltara en un momento de debilidad. _

_De repente una sensación de debilidad se adueñó de ella, y su corazón empezó a bombear rápido. Ella tenía miedo, mucho miedo._

_Y de repente comenzó a correr, golpeó como pudo al tipo que la sostenía en un tobillo y se adentró en el bosque, sintiendo como sus pies sonaban con el crujido de la hojarasca. Los árboles cada vez tenían formas más extrañas y eso la aterrorizó más. Había perdido la varita y tenía demasiado miedo como para volver a buscarla. No oía a aquellos hombres persiguiéndola, por lo que al encontrar un tronco grande se ocultó tras él, sintiendo como su corazón estaba a punto de salírsele del pecho. Tenía calor, de repente el haber corrido y el haber estado tan abrigada, había surtido ese efecto. Sentía las manos transpiradas y ya en su cabeza planeaba como iba a hacer para volver y recuperar su varita._

_Sin embargo una mano sucia la agarró con fuerza del brazo y su grito resultó ahogado por la falta de aire. Los hombres la habían encontrado y la arrastraban con fuerza hacia el interior del bosque. Ginny se retorció y mordió todo lo que encontró a su paso, pero fue en vano._

_De repente todo aquello le parecía tan irreal que sintió como su cabeza se despegaba del mundo, ya no importaba el frío que sentía en sus piernas desnudas, no interesaba que el suelo estuviera húmedo y helado. Con lágrimas en los ojos y deseando que aquello acabara rápido, no pensó en lo que aquellos hombres le hacían mientras ella gritaba ya de forma inconsciente y se revolcaba como una lombriz intentando escapar del pico del ave._

_Aquellos hombres estaban abusando de ella, y ella ya no podía hacer nada. De repente todo se puso oscuro y el frío no le permitía gritar, ni siquiera arrastrarse a buscar lo que había quedado de su ropa desperdigara por el piso. En algún momento había perdido el conocimiento y ahora se hallaba sola, congelada en el medio de la nada y con una angustia que nadie podía comprender. Nuevamente se hizo la oscuridad pero de repente el cálido contacto de alguien la volvió a la realidad._

_- Ginny…- gimió una voz conocida para ella tomándole el pulso, ella abrió levemente los ojos e intentó decir algo, pero la voz no le salió-. Merlín, Ginny… ¿Qué te hicieron?...- dijo esa voz desesperada, apuntándola con su varita encendida, utilizando también la varita de Ginny la cual, al parecer, había encontrado a la entrada del bosque._

_- Iván fue a pedir ayuda- dijo la voz de Juliette amortiguada por el llanto-. Está helada, hay que buscar algo con qué taparla- la mujer apuntó su varita hacia los lados encontrando la ropa de Ginny totalmente mojada junto a un frío lago._

_- Sostén mi varita- le pidió Draco a la chica poniéndose de pie, Juliette la tomó y observó como Draco se quitaba su largo abrigo y envolvía con él el pequeño cuerpo desnudo de su amiga. Rápidamente la tomó en sus brazos y comenzó a caminar con ella, mientras Juliette iluminaba con las tres varitas el camino de regreso, yendo hacia el pueblo, en donde con un poco de suerte encontrarían a alguien que los llevara al colegio, Ginny necesitaba urgentemente de cuidados hospitalarios._

_Luego todo fue confuso, Ginny recordaba haber llorado en los brazos de Draco, haber bebido una infinidad de pociones, y haber sido bañada por la amable sanadora la cual la trató con un infinito cariño. Después vino el alta, en donde muchos de su compañeros murmuraban por la espalda, señalándola como si estuviese marcada, y por último llegó el peor golpe, volver a encontrarse con esos hombres un día en donde por insistencia de su amiga, y del mismo Draco, irían a comprar un par de cosas para la escuela. Y allí estaban ellos, muggles comunes riendo a la vez que bebían cerveza en un pequeño puesto muggle que había cerca del bosque. Ginny no dijo nada, tenía demasiado miedo como para hacerlo, sin embargo cuando uno de esos hombres la observó, no pareció reconocerla; y ella se estremeció de horror._

_A partir de ese momento comenzó su calvario, sueños y más sueños, visitas a magos poderosos de la región, sin ningún resultado aparente. Hasta que al fin Draco dio con uno, y todo mejoró, cada vez que se encontraba con el hombre de capucha, las cosas iban mejor, ya nadie la observaba de forma rara y poco a poco todo iba volviendo a la normalidad. Las noticias ausentes de su familia y las sonrisas mientras hablaba con sus amigos._

_Después todo pasó de golpe, Voldemort se iba y ellos decidieron ir con él, él había logrado acabar con sus pesadillas e incluso había echo desaparecer a aquellos hombres de la región. Le había dicho a Ginny que los había manipulado para que se mudasen de pueblo, pero ahora realmente dudaba de que aquello haya sido cierto._

_Bellatrix le había confesado que todo había sido armado, que existía una profecía, en donde ella estaba implicada. Y que todo era premeditado, que aquellos muggles habían sido controlados, que luego Voldemort se había deshecho de ellos. Que sus sueños, sus constantes pesadillas eran obra del mismo hombre, el que supuestamente las había borrado de su cabeza._

Todos en la sala se habían quedado en silencio, Molly sollozaba contra el brazo de su marido y Hermione tenía todas las mejillas mojadas por las lágrimas. Ron tenía el rostro enrojecido, mientras que Harry se había vuelto pálido, comprendiendo todas las cosas que Ginny hacía, las actitudes que tenía con él.

Draco apretaba con fuerza la mano de Ginny mientras ella estaba muda, sin expresión alguna en el rostro. Los fiscales al igual que Kingsley se miraban entre ellos totalmente sorprendidos, y unos cuantos empleados buscaban datos que corroboraran lo que Ginny y Draco habían dicho en unas carpetas.

- Señor Ministro acá encontramos unos registros de dos _muggles_ que fueron hallados asesinados en la época en dónde la acusada se refiere- dijo uno de los empleados ojeando unas hojas, las cuales había sacado de los archivos sobre los asesinatos cometidos por mortífagos.

- Y encontramos además un acta en donde se habla de una profecía hecha por Sybill Treanleway que nunca llegó a guardarse en el Departamento de Misterios- dijo el otro hombre-, porque la bola de cristal fue destruida, Bellatrix Lestrange el mismo día que fue capturada se encargó de romperla frente al fallecido auror Moody.

Nuevamente se hizo el silencio, sin embargo poco a poco comenzaron nuevamente con las preguntas que tanto Draco como Ginny respondían casi sin titubear.

- ¿Ustedes afirman entonces no saber nada de los planes de Riddle sobre el ataque a Hogwarts?

- Ya le dijimos que no- reiteró Ginny fastidiada-. Jamás nos incluyeron en algo, simplemente nos tenían encerrados en las casas que tomaban como cuartel, totalmente desconectados del exterior.

- Me resulta extraño que jamás haya sabido nada- replicó la mujer con cara de sapo, con el rostro circunscripto.

- Ya le dije que no, si quiere déme más Veritaserum o tal vez _legeremancia_ para saber que no miento- Ginny estaba fastidiada, haber confesado su mayor secreto la había dejado agotada y sin ánimos, pero debía continuar y demostrar su inocencia, ya había llorado lo suficiente en todos los años pasados, era hora de dejarlo atrás.

Pero otra vez algo pasó, la puerta del tribunal fue abierta y una persona que Ginny conocía entró dejando una extraña estela de susurros a su paso.

- ¡Severus!- dijo Kingsley

Ginny levantó la vista al instante al igual que Draco, observando como el hombre se sentaba junto a Harry y le decía algo, luego de unos minutos en donde continuaron las interrogaciones, llamaron a Snape para declarar.

- Usted dice conocer a los acusados, ¿o me equivoco?- preguntó Kingsley.

- Yo los conocí cuando era parte de los mortífagos, ustedes bien saben a esta altura el doble trabajo que yo hacía, en Hogwarts al mando de Dumbledore, aún después de que Voldemort lo haya asesinado; y también en el mismo bando de Voldemort.

Ginny miró como ese hombre de piel cetrina y nariz ganchuda estaba hablando por ella, defendiéndola. Esa persona que la había acompañado en sus momentos de soledad, él que le había enseñado, que la había educado, que la había escuchado. Esa persona que consideró traidor, y era el menos traidor de todos.

- ¿Usted sabía quienes eran ellos?

- Conocía quien era Draco Malfoy, porque su propio padre me lo había dicho. Pero en su momento no sabía quien era Ginevra. Nadie me dijo nada sobre todo esto que ellos declararon, lo desconocía totalmente. Pero puedo afirmar que ellos jamás participaron en ninguna misión, de una forma extraña ellos siempre estaban apartados y muy pocos sabían de su existencia. Como yo era uno de los más cercanos al mismo Voldemort me la habían confiado para enseñarle _oclumancia_, pues según él, ella necesitaba de eso.

- ¿Usted supo en algún momento que ella era Ginevra Weasley?

- Lo descubrí en una clase mientras hacia _legerimancia_ con ella, en esa época yo era considerado un traidor, y por ende nunca dije nada. Sin embargo cuando todo terminó, otros mortífagos me dijeron que esas personas que siempre estaban ocultas habían muerto, y realmente no ví necesario causarle un disgusto a la familia- miró a Molly y a Arthur brevemente con una extraña mirada, no llegando a ser una disculpa. Molly movió ligeramente la cabeza y Arthur asintió con un seco movimiento-, saber que su hija estaba junto a Voldemort y que había muerto no es algo muy deseable en ningún momento. Era preferible que creyeran que estaba viva y que en algún momento aparecería- Severus con su voz impersonal continuó hablando, observando a cada uno de los individuos del tribunal, intentando convencer de que ellos eran inocentes.

- ¿Volvió a saber algo de la señorita Weasley?

- La vi en Hogwarts, un día en donde el escuadrón de aurores cuidó del colegio. Allí hablamos y ella me aseguró que se encargaría de aclarar las cosas a su debido momento- Kingsley asintió y Severus volvió a tomar su lugar.

- En las clases de _legerimancia_ y _oclumancia_, usted jamás pudo ver el… el accidente en que la señorita Weasley se vio envuelta- Severus apretó los labios negando con la cabeza.

- La magia oscura de Voldemort era muy poderosa, era imposible que pudiese haber visto algo.

Luego siguió una ronda más de interrogaciones hasta que Kingsley hizo la pregunta de rigor.

- Que levante la mano quien considere inocentes a los acusados- más de tres cuartas partes del tribunal levantaron sus manos, incluyendo al mismo Kingsley, el cual sonrió de forma imperceptible observando primero a Harry y luego a Ginny y a Draco-. Creo que está de más decir que fueron absueltos.

Inmediatamente las cadenas que rodeaban las muñecas de los dos acusados, se desprendieron cayendo a cada la dado del apoyabrazos de esa silla. La señora Weasley bajó a trompicones las escaleras que la separaban de su hija y se abalanzó sobre ella envolviéndola en un fuerte abrazo, luego se unió su esposo, y luego el resto de sus hijos. Aquello parecía un enorme círculo de cabezas pelirrojas. Astoria se acercó dubitativa a Draco y le acarició la mejilla. Los ojos de la mujer rubia estaban llenos de lágrimas y Draco simplemente atinó a abrazarla, hundiendo su nariz en el cuello femenino, sintiendo como ella apretaba su espalda y le susurraba muchas cosas, sobre lo feliz que estaba y lo orgullosa que estaba de él.

Harry se acercó lentamente con Hermione, Harry la tenía tomada por la cintura mientras ella limpiaba su rostro con un pañuelo que había sacado de su pequeño bolso. Ambos caminaron hacia Draco, y Harry con una mirada solemne, queriendo decirle tantas cosas y agradecerle unas cuantas, sólo acertó en extenderle la mano, que Draco aceptó sin recelos, dándole un fuerte pero amistoso apretón. Draco sabía que él no tenía palabras en ese momento para decir algo, pero comprendía lo que debía sentir, él lo había vivido en carne propia y daría su vida por la mujer pelirroja que ahora lloraba abrazada a su hermano mayor.

Luego de algún momento, tal vez unos minutos o incluso unas cuantas horas, Ginny se separó de sus padres y de sus adorados hermanos para ir al baño, sentía la cara enrojecida e hinchada de la emoción, y debía hacer algo con su cabello que de seguro estaba hecho un desastre. Frente al espejo pasó sus dedos por el enmarañado cabello y se refrescó el rostro, observando por el reflejo como una mujer de rasgos orientales y pelo oscuro y lacio la observaba con una mueca en el rostro, comprendiendo de alguna manera lo alteraba que se encontraba.

- Me han comentado todo…- dijo la mujer sin disimular su turbación.

- Para ti debe ser un éxito todo esto- dijo la pelirroja con una voz que no reconoció como suya, Cho negó rápidamente con la cabeza y le sonrió con sinceridad, cosa que Ginny pudo notar al ver sus ojos brillantes.

- Nosotras jamás nos llevaremos bien, pero quiero que sepas que ese tipo de cosas no se le desean a nadie- suspiró-. No te pido que comprendas mi comportamiento ni nada de eso. Pero he conocido a alguien que me ha hecho ver las cosas de otra manera, y creo que he cambiado la forma de percibir la vida- Ginny abrió mucho los ojos, comprendiendo de inmediato esas extrañas ausencias que había tenido en el último tiempo.

- ¿Es alguien de este mundo?

- No- dijo Cho acomodando un mechón de su refulgente cabello detrás de su oreja-. Es _muggle_, lo conocí de casualidad un día que estaba de compras en Londres- sonrió-. Fue repentino…

- ¿Por eso te tomaste unos días?

- Nos fuimos juntos a conocer a su familia, es de un pequeño pueblo del interior- suspiró-. Pero eso no importa ahora, mira… yo quiero disculparme por todo lo que te hice, y los malos tratos…- Ginny negó con la cabeza con una sonrisa.

- Ya está olvidado, perdóname tú también.

- ¿Sabes? Eres una buena chica aunque yo no lo quiera aceptar- Cho se acercó aún más y sacó de su bolso un pequeño paquete y se lo pasó a Ginny-. Esas toallas descongestivas son muy buenas, incluso mucho más que cualquier hechizo- Ginny las aceptó con una extraña mueca.

- Bien… Gracias.

- No es nada… ya sabes, cualquier cosa que necesites…

- Yo…

- ¿Si?- Cho la observó con atención, y ante la dubitación de Ginny se acercó a ella tomándola por lo hombros-. Anda, no creo que lleguemos a ser amigas, pero puedes ser una buena compañera.

- No creo que alguna vez vuelva a ser tu compañera…

- Uno nunca sabe…

- Yo quería pedirte, si tal vez…- aspiró fuertemente aire e intentó juntar fuerzas-. Un traslador, eso.

- ¿Un traslador?- interrogó la oriental frunciendo el seño-. Claro que lo puedo conseguir, pero intuyo que quieres que nadie sepa tu paradero, ¿no?

- Necesito pensar y encontrarme conmigo misma…

- Comprendo- dijo Cho con una sonrisa-. Bien, creo que lo puedo conseguir, hablaré con una conocida del departamento de Transportes Mágicos, te conseguiré uno en donde el destino lo eliges tú- sonrió-. Cuando lo tenga listo te lo hago llegar- comentó caminando hacia la puerta.

- ¡Cho!- la llamó Ginny-. Muchas gracias…

- No es nada- Cho salió por el mismo lugar por donde había entrado dejando una dulce estela de su perfume a aterciopelado que a muchos de sus ex compañeros aurores los traía locos, sin embargo se detuvo un momento sin darse la vuelta-. De todas formas no creo que sea conveniente que te vayas sin hablar con él, ya sabes el carácter que tiene…- la pelirroja no dijo nada y se quedó allí parada sin moverse.

Ginny observó el pequeño paquete de toallitas húmedas que tenía en sus manos y sacando una, la pasó por su rostro sorprendiéndose del increíble efecto refrescante que tenían sobre su piel.

o0o0o

Harry se hallaba sentado en el cómodo asiento de su oficina, observando por la ventana como el hechizo meteorológico estaba fallando estrepitosamente, llovía a cántaros y se parecía demasiado al ánimo que él llevaba encima. Hermione había acompañado a Ginny al departamento de Identificación Mágica, para de esa forma poner al día todos sus papeles y documentaciones, cosa que requería con suma urgencia.

Apenas había pasado un día desde que el juicio había finalizado, declarando inocentes tanto a Ginny como a Draco, sin embargo, a pesar del alivio que sentía por el inminente fallo, Harry se sentía molesto, angustiado, como si una mano fría y grande le apretara el pecho haciendo que le costase respirar.

No se había animado a hablar con Ginny, y de alguna manera, él tampoco lo había buscado. Primero, ella debía darse su tiempo, al igual que él, las cosas para pensar eran muchas, y luego tomarían ambos una decisión, que era lo segundo. Y como tercero, seguramente hablarían y limarían asperezas solucionando, esperaba que de buena forma, todo lo que había pasado.

En ese momento, sentado en su despacho, recordó cada momento vivido con Ginny en donde ella utilizaba cada palabra con un doble sentido que él desconocía, de alguna forma comprendía sus miedos, y entendía todo lo que ella había pensado en su momentos, los temores a estar con él, la necesidad de sentirse querida. Y luego estaba todo lo demás, el futuro de la relación que ambos habían sabido llevar. Tal vez Ginny quisiera borrar todas las cosas de su pasado, y lamentablemente él era parte de eso.

Perezosamente decidió prepararse un café, no se lo pediría a su secretaria, pues necesitaba hacer algo distinto con qué distraerse. Cho lo observó con el ceño fruncido al verlo pasar, sin embargo no le dijo nada y fijó la vista en los papeles que estaba leyendo. El olor a café que invadía la cocina le rememoró momentos de risa, en donde él junto a Ginny disfrutaban de sabores dulces obra de esa enorme cafetera que a Ginny le encantaba. Observó como la pulcra letra de la chica se posaba en un cartel advirtiendo que cada integrante del cuartel debía lavar su taza, de lo contrarío se lo privaría de café durante la siguiente guardia. Harry se estiró sobre uno de los armarios buscando el pote de café que Ginny había comprado, pero entonces la puerta de la cocina se abrió mostrando a esa pelirroja que lo estaba atormentando.

- Te estaba buscando- dijo Ginny algo nerviosa, Harry la observó un momento antes de notar lo tensa que se hallaba y el cansancio que tenían sus ojos. Simplemente era de no creer que hacía un poco más de setenta y seis horas ellos habían estado durmiendo juntos luego de haber hecho el amor por primera vez.

Harry no dijo nada, simplemente le dio la espalda y puso dos cucharas de café en la cafetera, el chico de ojos verdes apretó el botón de encendido y la maquina comenzó a vibrar.

- Yo he venido a buscar mis cosas…- susurró la pelirroja apretando sus manos-. Y… yo quería pedirte disculpas… por todo- aclaró nerviosa-. Sé que no es fácil para ti, porque después de todo yo te mentí, te oculté quien era… y…

- No digas más- dijo Harry sin darse la vuelta.

- Sólo quería decirte eso…- Ginny observó la espalda del chico tensa, tensa y tirante.

- ¿En algún momento fuiste sincera conmigo?- le preguntó tal y como lo había hecho en su anterior encuentro, la pelirroja se acercó un poco hacia Harry intentando darle algún tipo de consuelo.

- Aunque sé que no me creerás, he sido sincera contigo en muchas de las cosas que te dije- Harry no respondió a eso-. He venido a buscar mis cosas- repitió en voz baja-. Y a decirte eso, Cho me dijo que estabas aquí, y bueno… eso…- Harry tampoco respondió.

Ginny observó a Harry muy concentrado en como el café recién hecho, caliente y humeante, caía sobre la taza que Harry siempre usaba.

- Bueno, me voy…- dijo abriendo la puerta, Harry no intentó detenerla y Ginny sintió como el corazón se le rompía en pequeños pedazos, de repente recordó el beso que había compartido antes del juicio y en esos momentos lo sintió como de despedida.

Sus compañeros la saludaron con una trémula, y algunos, hasta sincera sonrisa, sin embargo ella apenas pudo hacer una mueca para responderles la gentileza. Ginny decidió recoger las pocas pertenencias que tenía en su cubículo y luego se iría a su departamento, intentaría calmarse y pensar en lo que haría de ahora en adelante con su vida.

Dean le había dicho unas palabras pero Ginny ni siquiera le prestó atención, sólo había atinado a sonreírle de forma casual cuando él le apretó el hombro, y luego nada más.

Rápidamente, metió todo de forma desordenada en un bolso mediano, conteniendo las lágrimas sintió como alguien le acariciaba la espalda con suavidad.

- Tranquila- susurró Cho intentando calmarla.

- Yo…- Ginny levantó la vista y se sorprendió al ver que muchos de sus excompañeros la observaban extrañados, al parecer se había puesto tan nerviosa, que unas cuantas cosas se le habían caído al suelo.

- Ven que te acompaño hasta el ascensor- dijo la mujer oriental empujándola por la espalda.

- Gracias…- Cho asintió con la cabeza, y de forma disimulada, pero mostrándole claramente lo que estaba haciendo a la pelirroja, metió un paquete envuelto en un papel opaco en el bolso que Ginny.

- El destino lo eliges tú- dijo Cho llamando al ascensor-. Mañana a las diez de la mañana se acciona.

Ginny, sin importar lo que pensaran las personas que pasaran por ahí, abrazó de improviso a la chica que simplemente le dio unos leves golpecitos en el brazo.

- Anda, ojala pueda volver a verte antes de que me vaya del Ministerio- la oriental abrió la puerta corrediza del ascensor e hizo meter a Ginny dentro, cuando las puertas se cerraron, las dos mujeres se miraron y Ginny susurró:

- Que seas muy feliz…

o0o0o

La noche anterior había sido más tranquila de lo que esperaba, luego del juicio y de los abrazos y reencuentros, Draco y Ginny habían decidido volver al departamento que ocupaban y recapacitar sobre todo lo que habían vivido en ese último tiempo. La noche los había sorprendido durmiendo, como en los viejos tiempos, los dos en una sola cama, como viejos amigos, casi hermanos que eran.

Sabía que Draco iba a estar en el departamento esperándola, tal vez Astoria lo estuviese acompañando, pero ese no era un problema, ya encontraría la forma de hablar con su amigo y decirle que se marchaba por un tiempo. Las chimeneas estaban poco concurridas y fue fácil para Ginny tomar un puñado de polvos y aparecer en la sala del lugar en donde había vivido con su amigo esos últimos meses.

Y como esperaba, la espalda menuda y el cabello largo y lacio de Astoria, le indicaba que ella estaba ahí. La mujer se hallaba en la cocina, calentando un poco de agua, seguramente para hacer algo caliente para Draco.

- Hola…- dijo Ginny.

- Hola- respondió Astoria retorciendo el repasador en sus manos-. Draco se está bañando, como no había comido nada yo quise prepararle algo para tomar- sonrió débilmente-. No soy buena para la cocina, ya sabes, y…

- Yo preparo algo- dijo Ginny comprendiendo-. ¿Tú comes también? Yo estoy que muero de hambre- la pelirroja pasó junto a su amiga, o mejor dicho, su ex amiga.

Astoria observó a la pelirroja en silencio, como cortaba con facilidad los vegetales sobre una tabla y como colocaba todo en una olla en cuestión de minutos. Ginny sabía que Astoria estaba ahí, notaba su presencia en la espalda, sin embargo ninguna había dicho nada.

- Ginny… Yo te quiero pedir disculpas por haber pensado mal de ti…

- Estabas en todo tu derecho de hacerlo- Ginny sacó de uno de los estantes una lata llena de espaguetis.

- No te voy a decir que lo lamento, porque es obvio que lo siento. Pero quiero que sepas, que cualquier cosa que necesites…

- Lo sé- dijo con sequedad Ginny-. Yo me arrepiento de haberles mentido- suspiró-, pero bueno, creo que es hora de comenzar de nuevo.

- Siempre se puede volver a empezar, todos lo hicimos…- la rubia aspiró con fuerza-, después de la guerra… créeme que cuando muchos de mis amigos habían muerto… el chico con el que salía…- la vista de Astoria se nubló unos momentos al recordar el desgarrador dolor-, fue muy duro, pero acá estamos. Yo no te considero culpable de nada, simplemente fueron una víctima más como todos nosotros.

- Lo siento…- Astoria le sonrió.

- No lo hagas, tú no tienes la culpa, ya te lo dije- Ginny asintió contagiándose la sonrisa.

- ¿Cómo los quieres? ¿Salsa de tomate o salsa blanca?- indagó la pelirroja buscando unos ingredientes más en la heladera, intentando contener las lágrimas que inundaban sus ojos.

- ¿Las dos?- respondió divertida la rubia, haciendo que Ginny soltara una risotada, tal vez estaba algo equivocada con lo de ex amiga, el tiempo lo diría.

Draco salió del baño envuelto en una toalla blanca, al escuchar risas, se asomó a la cocina, su novia y su mejor amiga parloteaban mientras cocinaban juntas, la rubia se encargaba de cortar los vegetales de la ensalada, mientras la pelirroja sazonaba la salsa la cual ya se podía oler en el ambiente.

- ¿Aprendiendo?- indagó divertido Draco, las dos chicas se giraron hacia él, pero él observó el rostro de Ginny, el cual de alguna manera inexplicable, se hallaba diferente.

- Acabo de llegar y veo a tu novia intentando hacerte algo caliente, y sé que debes estar muerto de hambre- Astoria no pudo ocultar su sonrisa-. Y pensé: puedo enseñarle a cocinar a la novia de mi amigo, no quiero que muera intoxicado- Astoria totalmente colorada le pegó en el brazo con el repasador que estaba usando para limpiar sus manos, luego miró a Draco y su mirada se suavizó.

- ¿Quieres tomar un té?- le preguntó la rubia a su novio, él se negó acercándose a Ginny.

- ¿Cómo estás?- le preguntó acariciándole el brazo, Astoria no vio de mala manera esa muestra de cariño, sino más bien que miró a su novio indicándole con la mirada que tanteara el tema con precaución.

- Sin un enorme peso de encima… Mamá me invitó a casa, me mandó una lechuza esta mañana, pero todavía no me siento preparada…- le dijo-. ¿Y tú? ¿Averiguaste…?

- Pronto, Hermione movió unos contactos y encontró el lugar en donde mi madre está internada. Me dijo que me enviaría unos resúmenes sobre la herencia de mis padres, al parecer todavía es válida- Ginny le sonrió.

- ¡Pero eso es bárbaro!

- Esta tarde iré a la Mansión Malfoy, no sé cómo habrá quedado desde la última vez que estuvimos ahí- Draco frunció el ceño-. He decidido venderla, no quiero tener recuerdos de esa época.

- Si es lo que tú quieres- Ginny se giró y revolvió un poco la salsa que estaba preparando-. ¿Quieres que te acompañe? Podemos ir Astoria y yo…- Draco negó con la cabeza.

- Es algo que debo hacer sólo…

o0o0o

Harry regresó a su despacho en silencio, la taza de café en su mano ya estaba a medio vaciar, y el cubículo que antes ocupaba Ginny ya estaba vacío. Cho le sonrió débilmente al verlo pasar, pero no se detuvo a prestarle atención, prefirió encerrarse en esas cuatros paredes y pensar y aclarar un poco su cabeza.

Totalmente desganado se dejó caer sobre el sofá y se llevó una mano al rostro, largando un trémulo suspiro apretó con su dedo índice y pulgar el puente de la nariz y giró la cabeza hacia un lado, justo frente a sus ojos se encontraba el escritorio en donde tantas veces había compartido desayunos y almuerzos con esa pelirroja que lo traía de la cabeza. Unos golpes en la puerta le hicieron desviar su atención hacia allí, y Hermione, seguida de Ron, entraron a la habitación.

- ¿Cómo estás?- le preguntó Hermione, sabiendo que esa pregunta era una forma tonta de hablar con su amiga, porque era obvio que no estaba bien.

- Acá andamos- le dijo Harry bajando los pies del sillón, haciéndole lugar a su amiga.

- ¿Comiste?

- No tengo hambre- Hermione intentó replicar-. No quiero comer nada- insistió haciéndola callar.

- Deberías alimentarte bien- refutó Hermione haciendo un mohín con los labios-. ¿Al menos desayunaste?- insistió.

- Me tomé un café hace un rato- suspiró-. Lo que realmente necesito es una buena cama, no pude pegar un ojo en toda la noche- susurró frotándose los ojos.

- Si estás tan cansado deberías irte a dormir- replicó Ron-. Sabes que todo está muy tranquilo, los peritajes a la guarida de Lestrange están en marcha y pasarán unos días hasta que lleguen los informes.

- Lo sé, pero sé que si voy a casa no voy a poder descansar- Hermione le apretó la mano con cariño comprendiendo y Ron no hizo ningún comentario-. Tengo tantas cosas en la cabeza…

- ¿No probaste con una poción de sueño?- le preguntó Hermione.

- No tenía más- Hermione frunció el ceño-. Y no, no me iba a poner a preparar esa poción a mitad de la noche con lo alterado que estaba, la última que tomé no surtió efecto- ella asintió mirando el suelo.

Ron sentado en una de las sillas que había frente al escritorio de Harry observó a su amigo, el cual se hallaba con la cabeza gacha y algo meditabundo. Ron comprendía lo que le pasaba, no lo entendía del todo, pero sabía que se sentía traicionado, sus sentimientos, lo que sentía por su hermana.

- Dean me contó que hoy Ginny vino a buscar sus cosas- Harry no le contestó y Hermione miró de mala manera a su novio. Ellos habían hablado la noche anterior, y a pesar de no haber perdonado del todo al pelirrojo por haberles ocultado lo de Ginny, acordaron una tregua y el tiempo se encargaría de aceptar.

- Ron…- advirtió la castaña.

- ¿La viste?- indagó el pelirrojo ignorando a su novia.

- Me la encontré en la cocina- respondió Harry poniéndose de pie, el chico caminó hacia la ventana y con aire perdido observó la tormenta que el hechizo meteorológico había ideado.

- Si no quieres hablar…- le dijo su amiga con dulzura poniéndose también de pie.

- Me pidió perdón. Otra vez…- la interrumpió Harry haciendo que ella se quedara en silencio-. Me pidió perdón- repitió-, pero no le pude responder nada.

- Es entendible…

- No sé lo que me pasó, ni siquiera me animé a mirarla a la cara…- dudó-. Si lo hubiese hecho, les juro que se me pasaron tantas cosas por la cabeza.

- Harry…

- No sabía si besarla, abrazarla o insultarla por lo que había hecho. Una parte de mi está muy dolido por sus mentiras, pero por otro lado quiero reconfortarla…- Harry se pasó una mano por el cabello con gesto nervioso-. Me gustaría poder hablarle, pero no sé… No sé que decirle, no sé cómo empezar…

Hermione observó a su amigo en silencio, todavía no había tenido la oportunidad de hablar largo y tendido con Ginny, sin embargo sabía que Ronald si lo había hecho, de reojo observó como su novio se acercaba a Harry y le ponía una mano en el hombro a modo de consuelo, Hermione sintió como se le formaba un enrome nudo en su garganta y deseó abrazarlos a los dos, como cuando eran pequeños.

- Ginny fue sincera contigo en muchos aspectos- dijo Ron-. Sé que mintió con su identidad y ocultó sus intenciones- sonrió-. Pero ella se arrepintió e hizo todo por protegernos, por protegerme a mi, y también a ti- Ron quitó la mano del hombro de su amigo y se paró frente a él-. Ella te quiere, y mucho. Fuiste su vía de escape, fuiste una de las personas que le abrió los ojos.

- ¿Ella me quiere?

- Te adora- respondió Ron con una sonrisa-. Sé que tal vez todavía es muy pronto, pero habla con ella. Sabrás que no todo es lo que parece- miró a su novia-. Y me dijo que quiere hablar contigo- le dijo rodando los ojos-, tiene intenciones de terminar el colegio, y luego profesionalizarse en algo.

- Dile que con gusto la ayudaré- manifestó alegremente Hermione.

- Mamá la invitará a pasar la noche de fin de año en casa, luego habrá un almuerzo de año nuevo, como todos los años. Y por supuesto que tú estás invitado- le dijo a Harry-. Si quieres podrías aprovechar…

- Lo haré- respondió Harry con una diminuta sonrisa-. Hablaré con ella- Hermione no se pudo aguantar más y abrazó a su novio y a su mejor amigo rodeándolos con los brazos, eran esos los momentos en donde podía decir que aquel trol con el cual los tres habían peleado en su primer año, había sido una de las mejores cosas que le habían pasado en la vida.

o0o0o

Astoria no estaba muy segura si había hecho bien en decirle a Harry lo que Ginny pensaba hacer. En ese momento sentada en el sofá junto a Draco se sentía un tanto nerviosa. La pelirroja había bajado a un pequeño local a comprar algunos víveres, les había prometido que prepararía un delicioso estofado para batallar con el duro frío del invierno.

Draco a su lado había notado su nerviosismo, e incluso le preguntó más de una vez si le pasaba algo, pero su novia le decía que nada, que simplemente eran imaginaciones suyas

De repente las llamas verdes de la chimenea brillaron y Harry Potter salió de ella con los hombros y la cabeza llena de cenizas. Draco miró duramente a su novia y ella sólo se encogió de hombros, era obvio a lo que Harry había venido, y Astoria era total responsable de eso, había aprovechado la escusa de ir a su casa por ropa, y había desviado su camino al Ministerio para advertirle a Harry sobre lo que la pelirroja pensaba hacer.

- ¿Dónde está?- preguntó Harry a Draco, este último suspiró con resignación y se puso de pie.

- Ginny va a matarte- le murmuró a Astoria.

- Ginny no tiene por qué hacerle nada a Astoria, yo fui el que decidió venir a verla- Astoria le sonrió brevemente a su amigo.

- ¿Me vas a decir que viniste motivado porque sí?- Draco sonrió con ironía-. Vamos… ¿Qué te hizo venir tan de repente?

- Vengo a ver a Ginny.

- Ella no está.

- ¿Dónde está?- Astoria le pegó una patada a su novio en la pantorrilla y Draco comprendió que no podría contra los dos.

- Bajó a comprar unas cosas- respondió caminando hacia la cocina, derrotado-. ¿Quieres una cerveza?- le preguntó a Harry, este aceptó.

- Astoria simplemente…

- Ya sé que querrás excusar a mi novia, pero ella fue a hablar contigo de muy chismosa- Astoria con el rostro enrojecido se puso de pie y le quitó a su novio la cerveza de la mano-. ¡Oye!

- No me interesa lo que me digas, tu mismo no estuviste de acuerdo con lo que ella quiere hacer, intentaste convencerla de lo contrario y no te sirvió- ella bebió de la botella de cerveza.

- Astoria…- advirtió Draco con una mirada furibunda.

- ¿Qué?- ella bufó resignada volviéndose a Harry-. Realmente estas cosas me pueden… ¿Puedes creer que Ginny se quiera ir? Pues yo no…- miró a su novio-. Comprende que su lugar ahora es aquí, contigo, con su familia, con sus amigos… ¡Con Harry!- Draco no le respondió, se hallaba más ocupado sacando una cerveza de la nevera.

- Creo que hay que respetar lo que ella piense…

- ¡Y lo respeto! Pero vamos, no es que alguien le prohíba algo, simplemente tenemos derecho de persuadirla- miró a Harry-. ¿Tú qué crees?

Él se quedó en silencio un momento, pero luego miró a Draco y el rubio pudo ver la determinación en sus ojos.

- Yo quiero lo mejor para ella, a pesar de todo, y en estos momentos no debería irse, tendría que aprovechar a desahogarse con su familia ¿Hace cuántos años que no los ve?- sonrió con tristeza-. En estos momentos poco me importa lo que ella tenga para decirme, siendo sincero, tengo miedo de escuchar algo que me destroce- Astoria lo miró con ternura desde donde estaba parada-. Pero sí puedo decirle que haga lo mejor, y creo que quedarse es lo adecuado.

- ¿Y cómo piensas convencerla?- indagó Draco.

- No lo sé- respondió Harry encogiéndose de hombros-. Pero encontraré una manera de hacerlo- sonrió-. Siempre la hay.

- Tú ya sabes lo cabeza dura que es con sus cosas- dijo Draco-. Yo no pude convencerla…

- Lo intentaré, pero no la voy a obligar a nada.

- Bien…- Draco sonrió brevemente y Astoria le tomó la mano con ternura-. ¡Ojalá tengas suerte! Sólo Merlín sabe todo lo que le dije para hacerla cambiar de opinión.

Ginny recogió más fuerte las bolsas de las compras que había hecho y abrió la puerta del ascensor ayudada con el pie. Una vez en la puerta de su departamento, buscó en el bolsillo de su abrigo la varita mágica, para eso tuvo que dejar las bolsas en el suelo y luego hacer el hechizo. Apenas entró a su departamento el calor de la chimenea le golpeó con fuerza en la cara y no vio a nadie en la sala. Seguramente estarían en la habitación, así que Ginny levantó las bolsas mientras cerraba la puerta y caminaba por el pasillo que la llevaba al living, y de allí a la cocina, la cual estaba separada del pasillo por una pared.

- ¡Ya volví!- dijo Ginny llegando al living, quedando de espalda a la cocina, ella dejó las bolsas sobre la pequeña mesa de café y procedió a sacarse el abrigo, y luego la bufanda y el gorro de lana.

- ¿Trajiste café?

- Compré un paquete grande- Ginny se inclinó sobre las bolsas y las tomó todas juntas entre sus brazos, estas le cubrían la vista, sin embargo, ya por costumbre, sabía que no se toparía con nada en el camino hasta llegar a la mesa de la cocina-. El supermercado estaba lleno, por eso me tardé un poco- al bajar las bolsas recién se percató de que había alguien más allí, además de Draco y Astoria, tal y como cuando ella se había ido.

Harry, con una pequeña botella de cerveza de manteca en la mano la observaba en silencio, y Ginny sintió como su estómago giraba a diez mil revoluciones causándole una sensación de vértigo.

- ¿Cómo estás?- le preguntó Harry a modo de saludo, sin importarle su poco tacto, porque la respuesta era obvia. Ginny le devolvió la sonrisa con la que él le hablaba, con el corazón acelerado de uno a cien en menos de un segundo.

* * *

Sé que me deben estar odiando por haber tardado tanto, y los reviews de ustedes retándome me hicieron percatarme de eso. Así que aquí tienen, recién terminado de corregir todo para ustedes. A la historia le deben quedar tres capítulos, cuatro como mucho. Así que espero que me acompañen en esta recta final.

Creo que todo lo del juicio fue algo apresurado, pero realmente no me quería alargar demasiado con eso, y creo que ya he despejado todas las dudas que había, si queda algo, háganmelo saber. Lo de Severus me quedó algo tirado de los pelos, pero no se me ocurría otra cosa. Y bueno, lo de Cho, fue algo que surgió de repente, al principio de la historia iba a tener un papel algo feo, pero a último momento decidí cambiarlo, no valía mucho denigrar al personaje, en el fondo terminó siendo buena.

Muchas gracias por sus ánimos en la otra historia, mis exámenes fueron todo un éxito, espero que se repita para la próxima.

Les dejo un beso grande, y espero sus lindos comentarios.

Jor.


	24. Todo en su lugar

**Todo en su lugar.**

Harry, con una pequeña botella de cerveza de manteca en la mano la observaba en silencio, y Ginny sintió como su estómago giraba a diez mil revoluciones causándole una sensación de vértigo.

- ¿Cómo estás?- le preguntó Harry a modo de saludo, sin importarle su poco tacto, porque la respuesta era obvia. Ginny le devolvió la sonrisa con la que él le hablaba, con el corazón acelerado de uno a cien en menos de un segundo.

- Aquí haciendo las compras…- respondió algo nerviosa, intentando, en vano, que no se le notase.

Draco se puso de pie y se dirigió hacia su cuarto, y Ginny de una forma poco disimulada, siguió a su amigo para pedirle una explicación.

Harry resopló levemente, como quitándose un peso de encima, y Astoria, por encima de las bolsas del supermercado, le sonrió cariñosamente.

- Dale tiempo… es fuerte que se encuentre contigo así de repente- Harry asintió secamente intentando controlar los latidos acelerados de su corazón, esperando poder hacer entrar en razón a esa terca pelirroja.

Ginny se metió en el cuarto de Draco detrás de su amigo, y mirándolo con aire ofendido se cruzó de brazos apoyándose contra la puerta cerrada.

- Exijo una explicación- susurró.

- Pregúntale a Astoria- respondió él buscando su abrigo, haciendo un gesto con sus manos.

- ¿Por qué está aquí?- Draco elevó una ceja.

- ¿Por qué crees? No me vino a ver a mi, justamente…- ella bufó.

- ¡Ya lo sé! Pero no sé… le hubieses dicho que no estaba, que no sabías a qué hora regresaba…- Draco suspiró resignado.

- Mira, no sé, él está aquí para hablar contigo- Draco sacó su monedero de un cajón y se lo metió en el bolsillo-. Sabes a lo que vino, así que no lo arruines- ella hizo un mohín con los labios y estaba a punto de protestar cuando él la interrumpió-. Yo voy con Astoria de compras, volvemos en una hora- ella gruño disconforme.

- Y nos dejarán solos…- resolvió Ginny.

- Exacto- Draco salió de la habitación y Ginny se sentó en la cama, llevándose las manos a la cabeza. Aquello era difícil, muy difícil.

Por la cabeza la pasaban mil cosas, ¿cómo empezar a hablar?, ¿qué le iba a decir?, ¿él que le iba a preguntar?

De forma nerviosa, rozando la locura, Ginny enredó los dedos en su cabello y totalmente perturbada se meció hacia delante y hacia atrás unas pocas veces para luego ponerse de pie.

Rápidamente se miró al pequeño espejo que había en esa habitación y peinó su cabello de forma rápida pasando sus dedos, desenredando los mechones que había enmarañado. Aguzando el oído, sintió como la puerta de salida se cerraba, indicando que ambos se habían quedado solos. Tomando fuerzas, de vaya a saber Merlín dónde, salió hacia la sala ensayando una natural sonrisa.

- ¿Se fueron?- preguntó Ginny de forma casual acomodando un mechón de pelo detrás de su oreja.

- Dijeron que iban a comprar algo- respondió Harry sonriéndole, ella asintió acercándose, y luego comenzó a sacar de las bolsas las cosas que había comprado y las acomodaba encima de la mesa-. Astoria me dijo que…

- Ya lo sé- lo cortó Ginny.

- ¿Te molesta que haya venido?- le preguntó Harry al sentir la frialdad de la chica.

- Sabes que no…- se mordió el labio concentrada en acomodar las cosas en la mesa-. Pero no me gusta que se metan con mis cosas…

- Ella creyó que era lo mejor.

- También lo sé- Ginny tomó unas cuantas latas y las metió dentro de la alacena. Harry la observó hacerlo y decidió ayudarle, pasándole las cosas que estaban encima de la mesa.

- Astoria me dijo que tenías pensado irte- ella asintió secamente-. ¿Se puede saber a dónde?

- Aún no lo he decidido- Harry asintió, y aunque se moría de curiosidad por saber más, no se animó a preguntar-. Igual no es que voy a desaparecer como hasta hace poco, simplemente quiero estar sola un tiempo para pensar un poco- Harry no le dijo nada, y Ginny se sintió algo incómoda por ese breve silencio.

- Si es lo que necesitas…

- Efectivamente, eso necesito- respondió la pelirroja a la defensiva.

Harry le pasó un paquete de azúcar que Ginny se encargó de volcar dentro de un recipiente que usaba para guardarla, luego puso agua en una olla y la puso sobre la hornalla.

- ¿Te ayudo?- le preguntó Harry, recordando que muchas veces la acompañaba en la cocina, ayudándola con algunas cosas que hacían a la comida.

- Si quieres puedes ir pelando las patatas- le dijo Ginny señalándole un cuchillo que había sobre la mesada. Cuando Ginny cocinaba sin magia, era porque de verdad necesitaba pensar, y también hablar; y eso él lo sabía perfectamente.

Ambos trabajaron en silencio, solo escuchándose el ruido que hacía Harry al pasar el cuchillo por la hortaliza y los golpes de Ginny mientras picaba los ingredientes.

- Me imagino que Molly te habrá avisado de la cena de fin de año…

- Si, me lo dijo- Ginny cortó en pequeños cubitos una de las patatas a las que Harry se estaba encargando de preparar-. Pero aún no estoy lista para volver a pisar La Madriguera.

- ¿Le has dicho que te vas?- ella negó con la cabeza y Harry liberó un suspiro-. Deberías hacerlo, cuando se entere se pondrá muy mal.

- Pero yo tampoco quiero que esté ocupándose de mi en todo momento- él sonrió al captar ese orgulloso temperamento Weasley, el cual compartía con Ronald.

- Y no lo hará, Molly querrá recuperar algo del tiempo perdido y vivir el día a día- ella no le respondió, sus manos se movieron ágiles manipulando el alimento mientras Harry se secaba las manos habiendo concluido con su tarea.

Harry la miró, con la espalda apoyada en la pared, y observó, como siempre que lo hacía, el color hipnotizante de su cabello, el brillo tenue que lo hacía más llamativo, y el son al compás de los movimientos de Ginny y sus brazos. No se podía cansar de mirarla, hacerlo era como hipnotizante para él, y además sabía lo conciente que era ella de que él la observaba.

- ¿No crees que es hora de decirnos todo de una vez?- cuestionó Ginny a Harry, bien despacio.

- Solamente estaba intentando no ser tan frontal- le respondió él de forma divertida, Ginny no pudo reprimir una sonrisa, la primera que realmente era sincera luego de que todo se supiera.

- Digamos que tú jamás has tenido tanto tacto- refutó ella siguiéndole el juego.

- Tacto… así le llaman a mi mano derecha- Ginny rió-. ¡No te rías! Estás rompiendo mi corazón…- Ginny rió más contagiando a Harry la risa-. ¡Tonta!- Harry se acercó a ella y suavemente la tomó de los hombros-. Anda, deja de reírte- le pidió en un susurro, ella lo hizo automáticamente, pero no porque fuera una orden, sino que simplemente su cercanía la ponía algo tonta.

- No te das una idea de cómo lo siento…- susurró dejando que sus manos, cual mariposa, vagaran por los brazos de Harry, sintiendo su calor, sintiendo su fuerza a través de la tela.

- Lo sé…- Harry la acarició la mejilla disfrutando de cómo ella cerraba los ojos disfrutando de la dulce caricia que él le regalaba-. Pero dejemos eso para después…- le pidió en un susurro, acariciando ahora su espalda, maravillándose por el estremecimiento de ella ante esa acción de él.

- Nunca mentí al decirte lo que sentía por ti- Harry asintió con los ojos brillantes y observó los labios de ella, aquellos que tantas veces había besado y había disfrutado. Ginny al percatarse de ello, deseando con todas sus fuerzas que la besara, cerró los ojos y se puso en puntillas, estirando su cuerpo, dejando que él le apretase más la espalda y la besase como ella quería. Sin embargo ese beso que tanto quería no fue así como esperaba, él la beso, claro que sí, pero fue un contacto en su frente, y Ginny no pudo evitar gemir suavemente a modo de molestia.

- Yo tampoco, Ginny- respondió él hundiendo ahora su rostro en el cuello de Ginny, inclinándose hacia ella, sintiendo el aroma de su cabello que había deseado sentir desde la noche en donde habían estado juntos por primera y única vez.

Ninguno volvió a decir nada, Ginny se giró lentamente y Harry se sentó en la pequeña mesa que había en la cocina, esperando a que ella le diera algún indicio, algo que él pudiera hacer o decir.

El aroma de la comida comenzó a inundar la habitación y Harry sintió como las tripas le comenzaban a gruñir exigiendo un poco de lo que Ginny estaba preparando. Él sabía que no se habían dicho mucho, y que había demasiado para hablar, pero reconocía, al menos tenía una certeza, de que ella de verdad lo quería, no en vano se lo había dicho; y eso era un paso más, algo muy importante, y Harry pensaba tomar provecho de eso. En esos minutos que había pasado junto a ella cocinando uno al lado de otro habían sido suficientes para quitar de su cabeza cualquier duda sobre lo que quería hacer.

- ¿Quieres que te prepare algo mientras esperas?- le preguntó ella usando su varita para que el cucharón girara dentro de la enorme olla.

- ¿Qué tienes?- ella le sonrió levemente abriendo la nevera y buscando algo para él.

- Puedo hacerte unos crepes, tengo un poco de queso, jamón y tomate- Ginny acomodó todo su cabello sobre uno de sus hombros y sacó la caja de leche, junto a la mantequilla y rebuscó en una de las alacenas el pote de harina. A Harry no le hizo falta ni siquiera aceptar, Ginny lo trataba tal y cual a como lo hacía hasta unos días atrás, fijándose que no le faltara nada, que disfrutara de lo mejor, y en pocos minutos tuvo un tibio plato justo frente a él el cual su estómago agradeció con un ronroneo.

- ¿Falta mucho para que esté?- indagó él señalando con la cabeza hacia la enorme olla humeante.

- Y al menos… media hora- Harry la tomó rápidamente de la mano y tirando de ella la obligó a inclinarse hacia él, Harry, de forma rápida, soltó su brazo y tomó el rostro de Ginny entre sus manos dándole un pequeño beso en los labios. Ella se lo quedó viendo en silencio, y con una trémula sonrisa salió de la cocina, dando la excusa de que tenía frío e iría a buscar un suéter en su habitación, e inmediatamente luego de cerrar la puerta, ella se tapó la boca con las manos y saltó en el lugar eufórica, con una enorme sonrisa en el rostro y una sensación placentera y alocada en todo su cuerpo.

Apoyada contra la puerta cerró los ojos intentando calmarse, sentía como poco a poco el alivio la comenzaba a invadir dejándola algo floja, la tensión se había ido de su cuerpo y ahora había estertores de diferentes sensaciones, sus músculos relajándose, sus ideas diluyéndose.

Ya todo estaba por fin terminando, y ella buscaría tener un nuevo comienzo.

- ¿Estás bien?- Ginny no supo cuanto tiempo estuvo encerrada en su cuarto, pero cuando pareció salirse de sus pensamientos, él estaba golpeando a la puerta buscando por ella.

- Eh… sí, sólo que me quedé…- Ginny abrió la puerta dejándolo pasar. El cuarto no estaba muy ordenado que digamos, ella se había encargado de comenzar a separar las cosas que realmente quería conservar de su pasado, como las fotografías con sus amigos, chucherías de su adolescencia y pequeñas cosas que sumaban mucho para ella.

Harry pasó a su lado aceptando la clara invitación de Ginny. En el mismo lugar en donde él lo había visto, estaba su baúl, ahora completamente vacío y sin nada oscuro del pasado de la chica. También vio en una de las esquinas dos enormes bolsas, las cuales tenían el sello del Ministerio, llena de cosas, que supuso eran de su antigua vida.

- No mires tan raro las bolsas, Harry- le dijo ella acercándose a una de ellas sacando una mascara blanca, aquella característica de los mortífagos-. Hermione me pidió si en vez de deshacerme de todo esto, lo podía entregar al Ministerio, según ella se puede obtener información que yo desconozco- la pelirroja se encogió de hombros metiendo la máscara nuevamente dentro de la bolsa-. A mi no me interesa, mientras más lejos esté de mí, mejor...- Harry no despegó la vista de la bolsa en donde la pelirroja había metido la máscara blanca, y ella se percató de eso.

- La mañana en donde te fuiste de casa, apenas me avisaron del ataque que habría en el Ministerio, yo te vine a buscar ¿sabes?- Harry se sentó en la cama, junto a ese libro hueco que estaba lleno de fotografías-. Quería que te fueras con Hermione a la casa de Ron, y que se quedaran allí, y sabía que no te iba a gustar nada, pero no quería arriesgarte a algo así…- Harry acarició el libro de fotografías abriéndolo y sacando aquellas planchas de papel impresas con imágenes en movimiento-. No podía creer lo que estaba viendo cuando entré aquí a buscarte…

- Yo pensé que te lo había dicho mi hermano- Ginny tomó asiento en la pequeña silla que había junto a su escritorio, chocando con sus piernas las piernas de él-. Nunca imaginé que tú…

- Eso de alguna manera fue más fuerte… luego me encontré con Ron, y bueno, ante lo inevitable, él me lo confirmó- Ginny buscó su mirada y deseó abrazarlo, pero en cambio estiró el brazo y le tomó la mano, apretándosela con fuerza.

- Yo…

- Pero creo que lo que más me dolió, luego de ver la máscara y esas cosas…- dijo él mirando hacia las bolsas del Ministerio de la Magia-. Fue muy feo ver este libro abierto y encontrar esa foto en donde estás con toda tu familia, ver tu letra… ¡Te juro que no supe que hacer! Si ahora me lo preguntas, no sé ni siquiera como hice para llegar a encontrarme con el equipo…- Ginny tragó con dificultad y movió sus piernas nerviosa.

- Te tendrías que haber enterado de todo de mi boca- suspiró-. Pero ya no puedo hacer nada con eso…

- Y no…- Harry la hizo sentarse en la cama cruzando sus manos entrelazadas sobre las rodillas-. ¿Y a dónde te irás?

- Tenía pensado irme a algún pequeño pueblo por unos días… Después de todo lo que pasó, creo que necesito algo así como para encontrarme conmigo misma- sonrió-. Será por poco tiempo, unos días, unos meses, no sé.

- Yo ya te dije lo que pienso- Harry estiró las piernas y continuó hablando-. Aquí tienes a muchas personas que te quieren y están dispuestas a todo por ayudarte.

- Lo sé…

- Sólo piénsalo- ella se puso de pie y se acercó a unas de las bolsas metiendo su mano dentro, buscando algo.

- Más allá de la situación y todo eso, quiero mostrarte algo- Ginny sacó un montón de fotos envueltas en una tirita elástica-. En los años que escapamos conocimos muchos lugares, y hay varios en donde de verdad me gustaría volver- le pasó una imagen con un hermoso y tranquilo paisaje en donde los enormes árboles de muchos colores cubrían la entrada de un pequeño bosque, y en el fondo una inmensa montaña se alzaba mostrando la espalda de Ginny subiendo por unas rocas-. Es Australia, con Draco solíamos recorrer esos lugares deshabitados, eran de los pocos momentos en donde podíamos estar solos, y habíamos conseguido una cámara en uno de los tantos pueblos mágicos por donde pasábamos de casualidad, siempre encubiertos…

Y así esa agradable charla dio paso a la cena, Astoria y Draco habían vuelto de la calle con un enorme pote de helado que Ginny no tardó en atacar con una sonrisa perezosa, esa que tanto le gustaba a Harry, como otras tantas cosas de ella. En los momentos en donde se quedaban a solas simplemente hablaban, ella le contaba momentos de su vida, experiencias y miles de cosas que jamás creyó compartir con él, realmente se encontraba entusiasmada con ese nuevo hecho de tenerlo como cómplice.

Harry no volvió a intentar besarla, y ella no se lo insinuó, cuando Harry decidió que era hora de volver a su casa ambos se despidieron como muy buenos amigos, y a pesar de que aún continuaban muchas asperezas por limar, el tiempo, los días y las horas se encargarían de hacerlo.

Ahora Ginny tenía una importante decisión en mente, debía elegir entre quedarse en Londres, o aprovechar la oportunidad que Cho le había dado, de escapar por un tiempo y retomar todo con las energías recargadas. Las dos cosas eran tentadoras, allí estaba toda su familia en cambio allá no tenía nada, no iba a alejar a Draco de Astoria ni de la posibilidad de recuperar a su madre.

Irse o no irse… era algo que debía meditar mucho, y apenas tenía una noche para hacerlo.

o0o0o

Harry no volvió a tener contacto con Ginny en los dos días que pasaron antes de las últimas horas del año, Hermione le había comentado que finalmente había decidido quedarse, y de manera divertida agregó que había sido la misma Cho la que le había conseguido ese traslador. A Harry mucho no lo sorprendió eso, la oriental había hablado con él hacía unos pocos días comentándole su intención de renunciar y comenzar una nueva vida junto a al _muggle_ que tanto amaba, le había confesado que lo suyo por él había sido un simple encaprichamiento y que ella había dado a Ginny la posibilidad de retomar las riendas de su vida, como ella lo había hecho.

Él no supo que hacer, si sonreír o matarla, por un lado le gustaba que finalmente se hubiese acercado a Ginny ofreciéndole la oportunidad de un respiro, pero por otro, ese respiro estaría alejándola de él, y eso era lo que menos quería, él la deseaba bien cerca.

Ginny había aprovechado esos días para pasear y caminar por la enorme muchedumbre de Londres, no se había privado de pasear por el Callejón Diagon ni tampoco de visitar el negocio de sus hermanos, ese que hacía un tiempo había visitado con Hermione cuando ellos no estaban.

- ¡Milagrosos los ojos que te ven!- dijo George encantado con la visita de su hermana, vestido con su chaqueta de cuero de dragón con una enorme sonrisa en el rostro-. Fred no se lo podrá creer cuando te vea, ahora está en el fondo haciendo vaya uno a saber qué con Angelina- acotó guiñándole un ojo.

- Entonces no lo molestes- replicó encantada, George posó su mano en la espalda de Ginny y la guió hacia el local lleno de personas, como siempre solía estarlo.

- Imagino que no te habrás olvidado de que como gemelo de Fred, no puedo dejar pasar una situación como esta- Ginny sonrió-. Pero haré la excepción sólo por ti- una chica de túnica púrpura se acercó a George y le preguntó una cosa-. Ella es Ginny, mi hermana menor- presentó el pelirrojo.

- Mucho gusto, yo soy Vanity- le dijo la chica extendiéndole la mano-. No sabía que tenían una hermana…- Vanity se llevó un dedo a los labios y miró con curiosidad a la otra mujer-. Y realmente es muy parecida a ustedes, ¡tienen las mismas orejas!- Ginny rió divertida.

- Espero que eso sea algo bueno- susurró George tocándose el lado en donde una oreja le faltaba-. ¡No quiero pensar que es una broma de mal gusto!

- ¡Bueno, en todo caso tiene las orejas de Fred!- ahora fue George el que rió y Ginny comprendió que era normal bromear por esa falta de su cabeza.

- Debe ser contagioso trabajar todos los días con ustedes…- dijo Ginny observando como Vanity asesoraba a un niño sobre una bolsa de caramelo, los cuales harían cosas que no quería saber.

- Al principio era media amargada, pero finalmente se adaptó a ello- George llevó a Ginny hacia detrás del mostrador y la hizo subir unas escaleras a los pisos superiores-. De aquí puedes ver todo el local- Ginny se fijó en la puerta que constantemente se abría y cerraba.

- Parece que les va bastante bien- dijo mirando como muchos chicos sonrientes, muchos de las manos de sus padres, miraban y tocaban todo cuanto pudieran.

- Las vacaciones siempre son bien bienvenidas- George le dio la espalda a la entrada y miró con cariño a su hermana-. ¡Pero mírate! Estás hermosa, enana- George la tomó de la mano y la envolvió en un abrazo de oso, como solía darle cuando era pequeña.

- Y tu estás muy guapo con esa única oreja- respondió ella pasando sus manos por la espalda de su hermano.

- Ya me lo han dicho- George la miró con ojos sonrientes tomándola de los brazos-. Y yo digo que son los gajes del oficio, me hace más interesante aún- Ginny negó divertida observando la puerta hacia una enorme habitación, en donde suponía, tanto él como Fred, vivían.

- ¿Ahí es donde viven?- George asintió guiándola hacia la puerta, haciéndola pasar a una enorme habitación, mucho más grande de lo que de verdad debía ser, los encantamientos extensores siempre eran buenos para esas cosas.

- ¿Quieres algo de tomar?- le preguntó dirigiéndose hacia la pequeña cocina en una de las esquinas en donde un muro de mediana altura servía de división.

- ¿Qué tienes?- preguntó ella mientras tomaba asiento en un pequeño espacio que había en un sillón, este estaba lleno de cajas. Ginny se asomó dentro de una de ellas y sacó un pequeño pilón de cartas que le resultó muy colorido, este se barajaba solo.

- De lo que quieras…- George sacó una botella de hidromiel y buscó dos copas de metal entre medio del revoltijo que tenía en la mesada.

- ¿Por qué no las convocas?- George miró un momento a su hermana y sonrió.

- Siempre tan listilla…- George convocó las copas y se dirigió hacia su hermana, observando que tenía el mazo de cartas autobarajables-. Yo que tú me andaría con cuidado cuando sacas algo de ahí, a lo sumo que quieras arriesgarte a tener el pelo verde o unos cuantos moretones de más- Ginny dejó el mazo dentro de una de las cajas y luego bajó aquella al suelo, haciéndole lugar a George.

- ¿No tienes nada para comer?- George soltó una carcajada y con su varita hizo levitar un paquete de patatas fritas.

- El apetito Weasley es indiscutido- comentó él sirviendo el dulce hidromiel dentro de las copas.

- Hay que hacer honor al apellido- Ginny levantó su copa haciéndola chocar contra la de su hermano en eso que la puerta se abría dejando pasar a un Fred algo animado, con una enorme sonrisa en el rostro.

- ¡Que hermanos más crueles!- exclamó de forma trágica.

- Tú te estabas dando el lote con Angelina…- Fred frunció el ceño de forma graciosa rebatiendo a George.

- Al menos tengo con quién hacerlo ya que tengo una novia- recalcó.

- ¿Y a ti quién te dijo que yo estoy sólo?- indagó George divertido, convocando otra copa que luego llenó con ese líquido dorado.

- ¡Eso no me lo habías contado!- reprochó Fred ofendido-. ¿Puedes creerlo?- interrogó a Ginny bajando una de las otras cajas al suelo-. ¿Por qué no recogiste toda esta basura?- retó a su gemelo.

- No tengo habilidades de elfo doméstico, querido hermano…

- Al menos podrías haber utilizado un hechizo autolimpiante- susurró mirando como unas enormes pelusas se formaban entre algunas de las cajas.

- ¿Y para qué tienes a tu novia?- Fred le tiró con el mazo de cartas a la vez que Ginny exclamaba un "oye" en clara defensa del género femenino.

- Déjalo, últimamente se ha vuelto algo troglodita- George no le respondió nada, ya que se hallaba limpiando el hollín de sus ojos que había dejado el mazo de cartas, el cual había explotado.

- Al menos no soy un pollerudo…- Ginny rodó los ojos bebiendo de su copa de hidromiel y metiéndose una patata en la boca, esos dos nunca cambiarían.

La cómica discusión sobre la división de los quehaceres domésticos terminó haciendo reír a carcajadas a Ginny, que luego ya llegada a casa puso en duda, simplemente había sido una forma de hacerla entrar en confianza y relajarla, dudaba mucho que sus hermanos se preocuparan por la mugre de su habitación, si el negocio iba viento en popa.

Ginny se encontró divertida platicando de diversos temas, probando los nuevos inventos de su hermano y posando ante ellos un suave color pálido, nada saludable, que producía unas de las pastillas metamorfomagas, ahora parecía un nocturno vecino de Transilsvania.

Con unos simples hechizos logró apilar las enormes cajas en una de las esquinas permitiendo de esa forma utilizar ese famoso hechizo autolimpiante del que tanto le reclamaba Fred a George, logrando que el departamento sea más presentable.

- ¿Mañana irás a casa?- le preguntó Fred en un momento, ayudando a su hermana a acomodar los platos de la cocina, los cuales no se lavaban de seguro desde la caída de Voldemort.

- No me lo perdería por nada- respondió pasándole uno de los platos para que él lo secara, George había bajado al Callejón Diagon a comprar algo para picar mientras tomaban cerveza de manteca, sin decirles que de paso se pasaría por el banco de Gringotts en donde Bill estaría por terminar su turno, haría que él se encargue de avisarles a sus otros tres hermanos.

- ¿Y qué tal lo llevas?- Ginny observó a su hermano, y su vista se posó por unos segundos en la enorme cicatriz que le surcaba la sien perdiéndose en la base de crecimiento de su cabello.

- Bastante bien- Ginny estiró su mano acariciando esa larga cicatriz, haciendo que Fred le devolviera una sonrisa-. ¿Esta es…?

- Es el golpe que casi me quita la vida- Fred recibió otro de los platos que Ginny le pasaba-. En la batalla en el colegio se me cayó una pared encima, Ron, George, Percy y Harry me sacaron a rastras, y no sé de cómo pude sobrevivir a semejante conmoción…- se encogió de hombros-. Igual eso no me salvó de tener que pasar unas cuantas semanas internado en San Mungo, imagínate cuando salí de allí, estaba medio pelado, y te lo digo literalmente, porque me pelaron sólo la parte en donde me había lastimado- Ginny soltó una risilla al verlo simular su cabeza media pelada y media llena de su colorado pelo-, y ni hablar del color verdoso de mi cara- hizo una mueca-. ¡Un horror!

- Al menos la sacaste barata…

- Si… ¿no? Podría haber sido peor- Ginny le pasó el último plato y luego de secarlo Fred se encargó de acomodarlo con su varita en esa alacena que muy pocas veces habían ordenado.

- Siempre…- ella se recargó contra la mesada y le sonrió a su hermano, el cual le devolvió la sonrisa-. ¿No me piensas hablar de Angelina?- Fred soltó una carcajada y miró con los ojos sonrientes a su hermana.

- Ella era una compañera del colegio- caminó hacia uno de los tantos estantes y sacó una caja de madera, la cual estaba llena de imágenes en movimiento-. Ella era cazadora, y con George, como recuerdas, éramos los golpeadores- Ginny miró la imagen en donde los dos gemelos muy sonrientes sostenían los enormes bates cada uno en un hombro opuesto, Harry estaba en el medio, como todo buscador y Ron en una de las esquinas, con su enorme casco protector bajo el brazo.

- ¿De qué año es?- Ginny giró la foto pero no encontró nada escrito.

- Nuestro último año…- Fred contó con sus dedos los años-. En el 96… creo… luego le pregunto bien a George, él sabe.

- Yo también jugaba al Quidittch en Durmastrang, los partidos eran apasionantes…

- ¿Y en qué posición jugabas?

- Yo era cazadora, pero algunas veces hacía de buscadora- señaló a Harry indicándole su lugar-. Era parte del equipo, e incluso jugué alguna vez en el mismo que Viktor Krum.

- ¿Krum?- ella asintió-. ¡Ese tipo si que sabe lo que hace!

- Era nuestro ídolo… una de mis amigas del colegio se terminó casando con Iván.

- Ufff- Fred lanzó un silbido dejándose caer en el sillón-. Nada tonta ¿eh?

- Se conocían de pequeños…- Ginny se sentó a su lado-. ¿Y qué tal el negocio?

- Como ves, mejor que nunca- Fred se recostó contra el sofá y Ginny aprovechó para acariciarle la cabeza, tal y como hacían cuando eran pequeños, hacía muchos años atrás.

- Recuerdo que ustedes siempre bromeaban con la tía Muriel… y ella siempre se ponía histérica cuando colocaban esos globos de gases en su asiento- Fred le sonrió con complicidad girando la cabeza para mirarla.

- Siempre fue una vieja histérica, pero al menos antes de morir, reconoció que la divertíamos un poco en los peores momentos- suspiró-. Al final la tía se hizo querer, a duras penas, pero lo hizo…

- ¡Es increíble que hayan logrado todo esto ustedes solos!- Fred volvió a sonreír con una mueca extraña.

- En realidad no fue todo mérito nuestro…- ella lo miró interrogante-. Las ideas estaban, con George hacían años que estábamos juntando dinero, galéon sobre galeón para al menos hacer una pequeña inversión en cualquier cuchitril. Pero como siempre, Merlín nos tocó con su varita mágica.

- ¿Merlín?- la diversión bailaba en los ojos de Ginny ante la expresión de su hermano.

- Bueno, no exactamente Merlín, pero podría ser perfectamente una personificación de él…

- No entiendo- Ginny inclinó la cabeza acercándose a su hermano-. ¿Quién…?

- Harry- Ginny abrió los ojos sorprendida, pues eso era algo que no sabía.

- ¿Cómo hizo…? Es decir…- ella sabía que él tenía unas cuantas cuentas en Gringotts y que su pasar económico era más que bueno, sin embargo le costaba entender por qué había hecho eso por los gemelos.

- Nos dio los mil galeones que había ganado en El Torneo de los Tres Magos- ella asintió-. No lo sentía como suyo, y según sus palabras, harían falta muchas risas en los momentos oscuros que se acercaban, y sí, tenía mucha razón- Ginny miró de forma comprensiva a su hermano.

- Eso es muy de Harry…

- Y bueno, lo tomamos como la gran inversión, al año siguiente las cosas se pusieron feas en el colegio, y decidimos abandonarlo e iniciar nuestro negocio que ya había repuntado muchos con los alumnos del colegio que nos compraban. Y al cabo de unos meses ya teníamos nuestro local en el callejón Diagon siendo uno de los más concurridos por todos los magos.

- Vaya…

- Simplemente inimaginable, luego… cuando todo se puso ya imposible, continuamos el negocio por correspondencia, la tía Muriel, ya que en su casa nos escondíamos, se había puesto histérica, pero una vez todo acabado tuvo que reconocer que algunas de las bromas le causaban gracia, en especial las que hacían renegar a mamá.

- ¿De qué se murió la tía Muriel?- indagó ella tomando una de las patatas que había aún dentro del paquete.

- Se le había escapado uno de los gatos, la pobre vieja subió al techo a buscarlo y bueno…

- ¿Se cayó?- Ginny se cubrió la boca con las manos en un gesto de puro asombro.

- No, se murió de vértigo- respondió Fred soltando una risotada, Ginny no pudo evitar contagiarse.

- Pobre vieja…

George apareció a los pocos minutos con enormes bolsas en las manos acompañado de otro de los hermanos, el mismísimo Bill, el hermano preferido de Ginny. Al verlo entrar, prácticamente se arrojó a los brazos de él y dejó que las lágrimas se escurrieran por los ojos cuando él la hizo girar y girar en el lugar.

- Lo veo y no lo creo…- susurró él acariciando su cabello, el rostro femenino que aún conservaba algunas marcas de lo vivido hacía poquitos días.

- Yo tampoco lo puedo creer…- Bill le sonrió con regocijo y la hizo girar sobre si misma, observando todo lo que había crecido.

- Espero que tu sobrina no se ponga tan linda como tú- Ginny soltó una risa cantarina.

- ¡Ni tanto!- refutó Ginny-. Seguro que con la mujer que tienes tu hija será toda una estrella…

- ¡Merlín no!- Ginny le pegó cariñosamente en el brazo y volvió a colgarse de su cuello disfrutando de ese contacto que tanto había añorado.

- ¡Te extrañé tanto!

- Y yo a ti…- Bill le apretó la espalda y Ginny volvió a reír de forma alegre girándose ahora hacia los gemelos los cuales acomodaban un par de víveres que George, seguramente junto a Bill, se había encargado de comprar.

- ¿Qué prepararemos de comer?- preguntó Ginny acercándose ahora a los gemelos.

- No lo sé hermanita- dijo Fred.

- Pero lo único que te podemos decir- dijo George.

- Es que tendrás que hacer mucha…

- ¡Pero mucha!

- Muchísima comida- George asintió las palabras de su hermano con un movimiento de cabeza.

- ¿Vendrán los demás?- Bill le respondió afirmativamente con un gruñido.

- No esperarás que Ron y Charlie se perdieran de una cena de hermanos- dijo George.

- Y menos aún Percy con lo pomposo que es…- acotó Fred siendo interrumpido por el chirrido de la puerta del departamento, dando paso a Ron, Percy y Charlie, los recién mencionados.

- ¿Hablaban de mí?- indagó divertido Percy con los ojos chispeantes detrás de sus anteojos de carey, Charlie lo empujó de forma brusca dándose paso hacia Ginny, la cual levantó con sus manos haciendo que sus pies no tocaran el suelo. Ron reía a carcajadas junto a los gemelos y Percy, con una sonrisa disimulada, dejó una enorme bolsa la cual citaba el nombre de la famosa heladería, encima de la mesada.

Luego de las bienvenidas y las risas, y habiéndose asegurado los gemelos de que nadie los molestaría, Ginny junto a Bill se hicieron cargo de la cocina, prepararían una enorme cantidad de tallarines para los siete, los cuales acompañarían con un estofado bien cargado, ideal para el frío que estaba haciendo en las calles de Londres.

De alguna manera todos terminaron con una cerveza de manteca en la mano mientras el aroma a comida inundaba el departamento, uno de los muchachos había encendido la radio mágica dando con una emisora muy popular en esa época, y entre risas y guiños cómplices todos y cada uno fueron poniendo al día a Ginny, haciéndole saber todo lo que había pasado en su ausencia, todo lo que la habían extrañado y todo lo que disfrutarían ahora en adelante.

- La verdad es que nunca había cocinado para tantas personas a la vez- dijo Ginny llevando la olla con la salsa a la mesa que habían agrandado para caber los siete, Percy acercó todos los platos a su hermana y mientras Bill colocaba una buena ración de tallarines, ella usaba el cucharón para colocar la salsa sobre el plato.

- Nos han llegado rumores de que cocinas tan bien como mamá- dijo Fred.

- O al menos eso nos ha dicho Ron, y sabes que es bastante exigente con esas cosas- Ginny soltó una risa cantarina pasándole el plato a George.

- Sé que me defiendo bien, pero como la comida de mamá, no hay ninguna- ella pasó el plato a otro de sus hermanos, y finalmente le sirvió a Bill y luego a ella misma. Con su varita movió las ollas con la comida a la mesada y se sentó junto a su hermano mayor comenzando a disfrutar de la cena.

Hacía años que no estaban los siete juntos, en especial Ginny, que había desaparecido de sus vidas hacía más de diez años. Sin embargo las cosas no podían haber salido mejor, la calidez de ellos la hacían olvidar todos los errores que habían cometido en el pasado, y también sabía que ellos ya la habían perdonado, que ya le habían dado la bienvenida a la vida que habían creado cada uno con su esfuerzo. La pequeña Victoire le había hecho un dibujo que hizo emocionar a Ginny hasta las lágrimas, en él estaba ella, representada por una flacucha figura con una mata de cabello rojo escuro en la cabeza, y luego la pequeña, una imagen igual de delgada pero con el cabello dorado, como el de su madre, aquella _veela_ de la que Hermione más de una vez le había hablado.

Finalmente cada uno se fue a su casa y el mismo Ron la acompañó hasta su departamento, como era costumbre, Draco se hallaba con Astoria escuchando música, y Ron negándose a quedarse de más, pues realmente había tenido un día abarrotado de trabajo, decidió irse a lo de Hermione, en donde pasaría la noche.

- Mándale mis saludos- le dijo Ginny acomodando el cuello del abrigo de su hermano.

- ¿Te esperamos mañana en La Madriguera?- Ginny asintió con una sonrisa.

- No me lo perdería por nada… pero dile a mamá que yo llevaré el postre para la cena- Ron le besó la mejilla a modo de despedida.

- ¿Quieres que te venga a buscar? Así vamos juntos…

- Por favor- asintió la mujer-. Creo que estaré tan nerviosa por volver a casa que no podré pronunciar bien el nombre- Ron rió lentamente acariciando el brazo de su hermana.

- Entonces mañana por la tarde vengo- se acercó a la chimenea y saludó con la mano a Draco y a Astoria-. Nos vemos- Ron arrojó los polvos Flú a la chimenea desapareciendo entre las llamas verdes.

Cuando Ron sintió que había llegado a su destino abrió los ojos y sonrió al sentir la voz de su mujer y de su mejor amigo provenir de la cocina, ambos estaban disfrutando de una cargada taza de café luego de haber compartido una cena. Originalmente los tres se reunirían a cenar, pero al improvisar esa comida en Sortilegios Weasley tanto Hermione como Harry lo habían obligado a no excusarse con ellos e ir junto a Ginny.

- ¿Y cómo está tu hermana?- le preguntó Hermione sirviéndole también una taza de café, Ron se sentó junto a Harry y le apretó el hombro a modo de saludo.

- Bastante bien, hemos comido unos tallarines que pueden competir perfectamente con los de mamá- Ron sonrió al aceptar la taza que Hermione le estaba ofreciendo-. ¿Y ustedes?

- Hermione no tenía muchas ganas de cocinar, así que compramos unas pizzas- Harry señaló las dos cajas que había sobre una pequeña mesa.

- Deben estar deliciosas, pero realmente las probaré más tarde- Ron se recostó contra el asiento y miró a su novia con una linda sonrisa-. Hemos tomado mucha cerveza de manteca, y también hidromiel… me tengo que tocar la cabeza para asegurarme que está allí- Harry rió señalándole el café.

- Tómalo entonces, eso te hará bien- Ron también rió pero sin saber por qué. Se quedaron en silencio un momento hasta que el pelirrojo comenzó a hablar.

- No puedo creer que todo esto sea real…- dijo-. Es decir, aparece así de la nada y encima de un día para el otro resulta ser mi hermana- la sonrisa en sus labios era sincera, y Hermione se maravilló por eso.

- Imagino lo que habrá sido enterarte…

- Fue increíble- la sonrisa se le borró del rostro y miró a Harry y a Hermione con una mueca de disculpa-. Lamento haberles ocultado la verdad de todo esto…

- Ya es agua pasada- respondió Harry-. No tiene sentido seguir hablando de lo mismo, ya ella está con ustedes y…

- De todas formas no te creas que te podrás librar de nosotros tan fácilmente- continuó Ron-. Que ahora sepa que ella es mi hermana te dificulta un tanto las cosas, no te creas que permitiré que la andes besando a cada momento como hacía antes, ¡Oye! ¿Por qué hiciste eso?- le reprochó a Hermione que lo había pateado por debajo de la mesa, ella lo ignoró olímpicamente y le prestó atención a Harry, allí Ron supo que había metido la pata-. Lo siento, no sabía…

- No te disculpes, amigo- lo atajó Harry con una extraña mueca en sus labios-. Hoy ya no sé lo que somos con Ginny- bien, debía aceptarlo, el sobrenombre de la que había sido su novia realmente le gustaba como sonaba en sus labios, o al menos eso pensó Harry al pronunciarlo.

- ¿Pero ustedes no hablaron?

- Algo así, pero no dejamos nada claro, ni dijimos como continuaríamos con todo esto…- suspiró-. Yo sigo sintiendo lo mismo por ella, y a pesar de que me duela que no haya confiado lo suficiente en mi- se encogió de hombros-. No puedo hacerme el desentendido, yo la amo y nada puede contra eso.

- Y estoy segura que ella también siente algo fuerte por ti- dijo Hermione.

- Eso es lo que quiero creer, pero no me quiero hacer ilusiones…- Harry suspiró-. Por lo pronto sé que estará mañana en La Madriguera, y eso es una gran oportunidad para aprovechar, e intentar hablar con ella- Ron le palmeó la espalda con aprecio sonriéndole con calidez a su novia, la mujer más linda que podía haber encontrado, a su parecer.

- Ella te adora, créeme. Desde ya les voy diciendo, yo quiero ser el padrino de bodas, o del primer niño- Harry rió con ganas y Hermione en un arrebato de felicidad se puso de pie y abrazó a sus dos eternos amigos por la espalda, bueno, uno de ellos era su futuro marido, pero siempre sería también su amigo.

Amigos… para eso estaban ¿no?

Siempre en las buenas, y en las malas.

* * *

Sé que no pueden creer que me haya tardado apenas dos o tres semanas en actualizar, y en respuesta a alguien que sugirió que me tardaría seis meses, pues ahí tienes ;)

En realidad actualizo ahora porque sé que no lo haré hasta estar de vacaciones, que será dentro de unas tres semanas. Tengo unos cuantos exámenes que dar en esos días y no creo que encuentre el tiempo para hacerlo, así que apelo como siempre a sus lindas palabras que son como un amuleto de la suerte a la hora de ir a rendir.

Mucho para decir no tengo sobre este capítulo, el siguiente será el último, y luego habrá un epílogo. La charla de Harry no está del todo terminada y aún restan muchas cosas por decirse, pero esa quedará para el siguiente, y otras cuantas cosas me las dejaré para el epílogo.

Una vez concluída esta historia me meteré de lleno en terminar las que comencé a publicar y quedaron a medio camino, por otro lado tengo un par de one shots a punto de ver la luz, pero le faltan detalles, que si me hago un tiempo entre mis días de estudio, estarán leyendo.

Este capítulo se lo quiero dedicar especialmente a dos personas, a Paola Ishikawa que hoy está cumpliendo años (¡muchas felicidades!) y a Rose, una amiga con la cual hace mucho, pero mucho tiempo no hablo y realmente extraño no saber noticias suyas. Peor ya me pondré al día con todo, de eso no tengan dudas.

Los quiero mucho, un beso enorme,

Jor.


	25. Volviendo a casa

**Volviendo a casa.**

Ginny revisó una vez más su bolso, lel cual tenía un práctico hechizo extensor, lo cual le permitía llevar unas cuantas mudas de ropa y sus cosas más necesarias. Draco a su lado le decía que se tranquilizara, pero era simplemente imposible, no era posible tranquilizarse sabiendo que luego de tantos años finalmente volvería a pisar La Madriguera. Ginny por las dudas había guardado en uno de los bolsillos de la chaqueta que llevaba puesta un paquete de pañuelos, porque sabía que lloraría como una magdalena, desde el momento en donde sus pies tocaran la rústica madera de la casa que había sido su hogar.

Draco también había sido invitado, y Ginny había insistido en que también vaya Astoria, pues toda la familia Greengrass había viajado a Francia a pasar la fiesta en la sima de una montaña, y por nada del mundo Ginny dejaría que su amiga pasara esa festividad sola, en el departamento que tenía en Londres.

Algo nerviosa y con el corazón palpitándole fuertemente contra el pecho Ginny observó la hora en su reloj pulsera, apenas faltaban unos minutos para la cinco, su madre le había prometido que la esperaría con un delicioso té caliente con galletas de chocolate y otras cosas dulces que a ella le encantaban. Draco le acarició la espalda dándole ánimos y Ginny, con un seco movimiento de cabeza asintió, había llegado el momento. Ron a su lado, el cual le había prometido que la acompañaría le sonrió de forma amigable, debía hacerlo.

Ginny tomó un puñado de polvos de un colorido cuenco que había encima de la chimenea, y los arrojó al fuego, el cual la envolvió en lengüetazos de llamaradas verdes que la hicieron trasportarse a otro lugar. Ron le hizo un gesto al rubio y suigió a su hermana, luego Draco miró a su novia la cual tenía tomada de la mano y con un movimiento de la cabeza hicieron lo mismo que la pelirroja, desapareciendo en la chimenea.

Un sinfín de colores e imágenes pasaron por los ojos de Ginny, una opresión en todo el cuerpo y una falta de aire se hacía cada vez más evidente, sin embargo, de un momento a otro, y sintiéndose algo mareada, Ginny tocó con sus pies algo firme a la vez que salía de la rústica chimenea de piedra. Aquella acogedora sala estaba en silencio, y la calidez de la chimenea llenaba todo el lugar en una deliciosa bruma de aroma a hogar.

Molly Weasley se asomó a través de una de las puertas mientras usaba un trapo algo viejo para secarse las manos, los ojos de la matriaca de la familia se abrieron extasiados, y en pocos y rápidos pasos se acercó a su hija con los brazos abiertos, envolviéndola en un cálido abrazo, uno de esos a los que Ginny había extrañado tanto. En cierto momento oyó el ruido de la chimenea, una tras otra, pero no les dio importancia, estaba segura que eran Ron y Draco junto a Astoria, que habían viajado tras ella. Molly soltó a su hija y saludó con alegría a sus acompañantes, y eso fue aprovechado por Ginny, que superando el golpe del momento, se puso a observar ese lugar que hacía tantos años había sido su hogar.

- Vaya… La casa no está nada cambiada- Ginny apoyó la mano en el cuero del enorme sofá de tres cuerpos y se concentró en sentir sus pisadas en el desgastado suelo de madera.

- Solamente tiene un arreglo aquí y allí- le dijo Molly tirando de la mano de su hija, llevándola hacia la cocina-. Vengan chicos, por favor- dijo a los invitados-. Tu ya conoces la casa, querida- se dirigió a la rubia-, pero siéntanse como en casa, acompáñalos Ron, hijo- Molly les sonrió con alegría y tiró a un más de la mano de su hija llevándola hacia la cocina.

- ¡Que bien huele, mamá!

- Es un pastel de frutos secos, hija- Molly la hizo sentar en la vieja mesa de la cocina, y sus acompañantes hicieron lo mismo del lado de frente.

- La cocina sí que está algo cambiada- susurró Ginny observando el tibio color de las paredes, la mesada de una brillante piedra y los electrodomésticos _muggles_ muy útiles para el mundo mágico.

- En realidad todo fue idea de Hermione, me dijo que era una buena forma de conservar la cadena de frío- respondió la mujer-. No entiendo mucho lo que me quiso decir, pero ella siempre tiene razón en esas cosas… Al otro día se apareció Harry con esta nevera- acotó acariciando el enorme electrodoméstico plateado-. Y hoy creo que no puedo vivir sin ella- dijo riendo.

- ¿Y mis otros hermanos?

- Iban a venir más tarde, lamentablemente no les dieron el día libre así que tenían que cumplir el horario laboral- Molly sacó dos pares de tazas de uno de los estantes y los colocó en la mesa.

- ¿Quieres que te ayude?- le preguntó Ginny poniéndose de pie.

- Busca las cucharillas, y la lata de terrones de azúcar, querida- Ginny buscó en los estantes que ella recordaba, y efectivamente allí estaban; mientras tanto Molly se ocupaba de filtrar el té en una tetera y luego en colocar una abundante cantidad de galletas en un pequeño platito junto a unas deliciosas porciones de pastel.

La hora pasó volando, entre risas y confidencias el reloj marcó las seis y alguien llegó por la chimenea. En la cocina, el viejo reloj de la familia al que Ginny no le había prestado atención, sonó. Ginny no pudo evitar sentir una extraña sensación en la boca de su estómago al ver su nombre figurando como en casa, su madre pareció darse cuenta, porque le apretó con cariño la mano y la instó a mirarla.

- Hace años que decía desaparecida, hubo un tiempo en donde estabas en peligro de muerte, al igual que todos nosotros- sonrió débilmente-. Gracias a eso sabíamos que estabas con vida, en algún lugar- Ginny asintió observando como también había una manecilla de Harry y de la misma Hermione.

Arthur Weasley entró por la puerta de la cocina y le regaló una sonrisa radiante a su pequeña hija, Ginny se colgó de su cuello como cuando era pequeña, ya todo parecía volver a su lugar.

Más tarde a cada uno les asignaron diferentes habitaciones, Astoria dormiría en la habitación de Ginny junto a ella y a Hermione, mientras que Draco compartiría la habitación de Ron junto a él y Harry.

Cuando ya estaba oscureciendo, Molly condujo a Ginny a su habitación, mostrándole que todo estaba tal y cual de pequeña, contándole que la pequeña Victoire era la que ocupaba su cuarto y la que usaba sus viejos vestidos, aquellos que no le quedaban grande.

Ginny acomodó la poca ropa que había llevado consigo en el pequeño armario de madera que había allí. Se sorprendió mucho al ver los pósters de colores que colgaban en las paredes, aquellos en donde bandas mágicas juveniles se movían al compás de una pegajosa música. Si hasta incluso dentro de uno de los cajones estaba su viejo diario, aquel que había dejado de escribir el día en donde viajó a Durmstrang, aquel lugar en donde su vida cambió para siempre.

- Es increíble…- susurró acariciando la colcha que su madre le había hecho, con retazos de telas y lanas dándole un aspecto colorido y divertido, como a ella le gustaban. En cierto momento decidió recostarse en la cama y disfrutar un poco del silencio, de la calidez que atravesaba las paredes, aquellas delicadamente calentadas por la chimenea en la que tanto su madre se había esmerado en encender, seguramente apenas había comenzado el invierno, como siempre hacía.

Alguien golpeó la puerta y luego, una perfectamente peinada Hermione se asomó regalándole una cálida sonrisa a su amiga.

Luego de saludarla y de sentarse a su lado, le tomó la mano en un claro signo de amistad y apoyo, estando dispuesta a escucharla.

- ¿Cómo estás?

- Muy bien- Ginny entrelazó sus dedos con los de ella y se los apretó levemente-. Contenta de estar de vuelta…

- Molly está emocionada, sé que no lo ha dicho, pero se ha esmerado más que nunca en la comida de esta noche, y ni hablar de la de mañana al mediodía- Hermione le acarició el cabello dejando descansar su palma derecha sobre la mejilla de su amiga-. Me alegro de que tú seas la hermana de Ron.

- Eso nos hace cuñadas- _"Vaya"_ le respondió Hermione a lo que Ginny acotó-. Y no sólo eso, sino que además somos amigas- la castaña asintió intentando decirle algo más.

- He averiguado sobre lo que me pediste- le dijo buscando dentro de su cartera un sobre escrito por McGonagall y el mismo Severus Snape.

- ¿Él ha hablado por mí?- indagó la pelirroja.

- ¿Y qué esperabas?- preguntó Hermione-. Él ha declarado a tu favor en el juicio, sin importar que lo acusen de haber ocultado información.

- Lo sé.

- Por lo que me comentaron, y eso me lo puedes confirmar tú, él te había estado enseñando unas cuantas cosas y evaluado.

- Y es cierto- Ginny dejó a un lado el pergamino que Hermione le había dado-. Antes de la batalla final, él estuvo unos cuantos meses frecuentando la Mansión Malfoy, y allí, aprovechando que tenía libertad de hacer lo que quisiera, él reenseñaba y corregía muchas cosas…

- Él dice que estás perfectamente preparada para afrontar los exámenes de fin de curso- Hermione frunció el ceño-. Si quieres podemos aplazarlo un año más, para serte sincera sé que es algo muy complicado, yo misma no sé si podría hacerlo.

- No- se negó Ginny moviendo la cabeza-. No quiero aplazarlo.

- ¿Estás segura?

- Completamente- Ginny volvió a mirar el pergamino y lo apretó en su mano-. Estudiaré todos los días, tengo un poco menos de medio año para hacerlo- Hermione asintió con una sonrisa-. Quiero culminar con esa etapa de mi vida que quedó truncada.

- Lo sé.

- ¿Tú me ayudarías?- se mordió los labios algo nerviosa, mirando a su amiga-. No digo que lo hagas siempre, pero si tengo una duda muy grande…

- Lo haré- Ginny asintió con una perezosa sonrisa.

- Bien- la pelirroja se dejó caer hacia atrás en la cama y Hermione acompañó su caída-. No sabes cuanto te lo agradezco.

- No importa…- Hermione cerró los ojos con una extraña sensación parecida a la felicidad en el pecho-. ¿Sabes? Me pone muy contenta que te hayas recompuesto tan rápido.

- No valía la pena teniendo tantas cosas para disfrutar ¿Entiendes? Ustedes me ayudaron a superar cada cosa, una a una, sin que lo supieran.

- Entonces lo único que te puedo decir es que me alegro por ti- Hermione se puso de lado y Ginny la imitó, quedando ambas de frente, observándose el rostro.

- No pienso desaprovechar la oportunidad que ustedes me dieron- la castaña movió la cabeza en un gesto afirmativo y tragó saliva.

- Sé que no es momento, ni lugar… pero… fue difícil ¿no?- Hermione se pellizcó la lengua, no debería haberle preguntado eso.

- ¿A qué te refieres?-Ginny observó la tristeza en los ojos de su amiga, la compasión tan reconocida en los ojos de sus compañeras de hacían tantos años atrás.

- Ya sabes…

- Si…- Ginny se volvió a girar quedando de espaldas a la cama-. Al principio no quería hablar, no quería decir nada, que ni siquiera lo supieran…

Hermione se mordió el labio inferior notando como un nudo se le formaba en la garganta.

- Luego comenzaron los sueños, y cada día dormía menos…- suspiró mirando el techo de la habitación-. Lo terminé hablando, intentaron ayudarme como bien sabes. Sé que no hay nada que lo justifica, y sé que él fue el causante de que me pasara todo lo que me pasó, pero Voldemort fue la única persona que pudo borrar esas imágenes de mi mente mientras dormía- suspiró-. En ese momento no te puedes imaginar la gratitud que yo le tenía, lo agradecida que estaba…

- Comprendo…

- Y no tenía a quien más recurrir, intentaba hablar con mis padres y no recibía respuesta, era la única opción que tenía… Obviamente no todo era lo que esperaba, pero era mejor que seguir teniendo esas horribles pesadillas…- guardó silencio un momento-. Hasta que un día fuimos prácticamente obligados a huir, ellos nunca quisieron que nos diéramos a conocer hasta que Bellatrix nos ordenó entrar al Ministerio de la Magia; y bueno, el resto de la historia ya la sabes.

- Fue un acto desesperado, y creo que yo reaccionaría igual- Ginny le sonrió agradecida irguiéndose para sentarse en la cama.

- Hoy me doy cuenta que cometí un error, sin embargo hubiese sido imposible percatarme de eso antes- Hermione asintió poniéndose de pie.

- Olvídalo… esas cosas… a veces es preferible dejarlas en el pasado y comenzar de cero…- Ginny hizo un movimiento afirmativo con la cabeza, lentamente, parándose a su lado-. ¿Tienes idea de por qué tu hermano se comporta de manera tan terca a veces?- le preguntó de la nada.

- ¿Te hizo algo?- indagó la pelirroja divertida abriendo la puerta de su habitación.

- Lo mismo de siempre- bufó Hermione-. Me pidió que le cocinara y luego se quejó de que le faltaba sabor y que se me había pasado un poco- Ginny rió-. No, es en serio, tú lo conoces desde pequeño…

- Digamos que tuvo una madre que lo malcrió lo suficiente…

- Demasiado creo yo…- suspiró-. Necesito que me ayudes a solucionar eso- dijo Hermione comenzando a bajar por las escaleras.

- ¿Quieres que te ayude con la cocina?

- ¿Tú lo harías?- Hermione tomó a Ginny de las manos-. ¿Podrías?

- Sabes que sí- la castaña la abrazó feliz mientras continuaban bajando hasta la sala de La Madriguera.

- Lamentaría que Fleur se enterara, pero te has convertido en mi cuñada favorita- Ginny soltó una alegre risa la cual resonó por toda la casa, como en el pasado. Las cosas poco a poco estaban volviendo a la normalidad.

o0o0o

Había muchas cosas que lograban hacer sonreír a Molly Weasley y ponerla realmente feliz, las fiestas eran una de ellas, y esa en especial lo era aún más, ya que por primera vez en muchos años, la familia finalmente estaba reunida, al completo.

Con el correr de los años la mesa les había quedado pequeña, una cosa eran siete hermanos, muchos en edad escolar, con un tamaño proporcionalmente menor, y otra cosas muy diferente eran siete hijos, dos postizos, cuñadas e incluso nietos.

Con regocijo miró a la pequeña Victoire riendo divertida en los brazos de Ginny, en los brazos de su tía, la hermana de su hijo mayor.

Ron estaba sentado junto a Hermione, como había sido desde hacía muchos años, George y Fred disfrutaban de sus bromas sobre el pobre Percy el cual se hallaba bien acompañado de su mujer, la cual en ese día, daría una noticia importante. Charlie era otro tema, hablando junto a Bill de vaya uno a saber qué cosa mágica, mientras Fleur platicaba con Arthur sobre las maravillas que había conocido en sus últimas vacaciones al estilo _muggle. _Mientras que Draco, ese amigo incondicional de su aparecida hija, y su novia, la chica dulce que hacía tiempo conocía, hablaban entre ellos ignorando lo que pasaba a su alrededor.

Harry tendría que llegar en cualquier momento, así le había dicho Ron, ya que habían surgido unos detalles de última hora que lo harían retrasar un poco, antes debía pasar por su casa y recoger las cosas que llevaría a La Madriguera para pasar esa fiesta juntos.

Molly observó radiante como en el reloj mágico, ese que le habían regalado cuando había unido su vida a Arthur, la manecilla de Harry comenzaba a moverse hacia "_en casa_", y al instante el sonido de la chimenea y un breve estallido sonó en la sala. La mujer caminó hacia allí encontrándose con su hijo postizo el cual se limpiaba un poco de ceniza de uno de sus hombros, el chico le sonrió afable y Molly le regaló un beso en la mejilla.

- Hola hijo… ¿has tenido buen viaje?- le preguntó ayudándolo a quitarse el hollín.

- Algo movido- ella le sonrió-. ¿Llego muy tarde?- indagó preocupado.

- Te estábamos esperando- le respondió quitándole de la mano el pequeño bolso que llevaba para dejarlo sobre el mullido sofá-. Lo que sí, estaremos algo apretados, ahora que somos más…- él asintió con un movimiento de cabeza y se dejó guiar por las manos de la regordeta mujer.

- ¿Hay habitaciones para todos? Yo no tengo problema en dormir en mi departamento y volver mañana por la mañana…

- Nada de eso- lo frenó Molly-. Las chicas dormirán en el cuarto de Ginny mientras que tú y Draco lo harán con Ron.

- Sabe que si quiere…

- No, no, tú te quedas aquí.

- Bien…- Harry atinó a pasar por la puerta pero Molly lo detuvo tirando de su mano-. ¿Pasa algo?

- Yo…- los ojos de Molly lo miraron fijamente y sonrieron con angustia-. Eres un chico tan bueno…- susurró acariciándole el rostro-. Tus padres estarían tan orgullosos de ti… eres una persona increíble- Harry le sonrió.

- Y usted es la mejor madre postiza que yo pude tener- Molly continuó acariciándolo, mirándolo con ternura.

- Has hecho tanto por esta familia, tantas veces… Has salvado a mi marido, a Ron… nos has salvado a todos de una muerte segura en manos de los mortífagos… Pero es gracias a ti que hoy mi hijita está devuelta conmigo- la voz de Molly se quebró-. Hermione me lo ha dicho, si no hubiese sido por ti, por todo lo que hiciste por ella…

- Molly…

- No, déjame terminar…- la mujer inspiró con fuerza-. Gracias por haberle abierto los ojos a Ginny, por haberla contenido sin saberlo, por haberla ayudado…

- Yo ni siquiera sabía que estaba haciendo eso…- le respondió él en voz baja.

- Y es por eso que eres tan especial, hijo- Molly le sonrió-. Sólo tú tienes esa capacidad de dar todo sin nada a cambio, de ayudar tanto sin premeditarlo…

Harry miró a la mujer a los ojos, y se sorprendió al encontrar tanto convencimiento en sus palabras, como si él de verdad hubiese sido el causante de que Ginny hoy estuviera en esa casa. Sin embargo no le pudo decir nada, porque la puerta de la cocina se abrió dejando paso justo a esa persona de la que tanto habían hablado.

- Te he venido a buscar, mami- Ginny miró a Harry y le sonrió-. Hola…

- Hola…

- ¡Has llegado justo!- dijo Molly repentinamente recompuesta-. Mientras yo sirvo la cena, acompaña a Harry, querida, al cuarto de Ron a dejar sus cosas- le dijo señalando el pequeño bolso que había sobre el sofá y luego, de forma cómplice, le guiñó un ojo a Harry y se metió en la cocina, dejándolos solos.

Ninguno de los dos dijo nada, se quedaron mirándose un momento sin poder articular palabra alguna, pero fue Ginny la que habló primero.

- ¿Vamos a la habitación?- inmediatamente se puso roja y para disimularlo tomó el bolso de Harry. Él tardó un poco en darse cuenta de lo que había pasado, pero al reconocer esa frase con alguna posible doble intención, no pudo más que sonreír para sus adentros.

Ginny subió las escaleras antes que Harry, cosa que él aprovechó de manera oportuna, no todos los días podía observar como el delicioso trasero de Ginny se movía de un lado a otro de una forma muy pecaminosa.

- Si quieres puedo llevar yo el bolso- le dijo él deteniendo a Ginny con la mano, pasando descuidadamente su brazo por la espalda de ella.

- No hace falta- respondió algo acalorada ella por la cercanía, deshaciéndose un poco de su abrazo, sin embargo le dio su equipaje-. Apurémonos- le dijo apretando el paso y él la siguió, con un gusto dulce en la boca.

Harry, conociendo a la perfección la casa, y más aún sabiendo el lugar exacto en donde estaba el cuarto de Ron, la siguió en silencio, dejándola hacer lo suyo. Sin importar donde lo dejaba, arrojó su bolso sobre la cama de su amigo y volvió su vista a Ginny la cual le sonreía nerviosa. Y se veía adorable mordiéndose uno de sus labios con la vista posada en él, como turbada.

- ¿Y estás mejor?- le preguntó Harry estirando un poco el brazo, alcanzando la suave mejilla de Ginny, regalándole una caricia.

- Mucho mejor- le respondió ella asintiendo-. Volver a pisar esta casa se siente… bien- se encogió de hombros mirando ahora hacia las escaleras.

- ¿Has desistido con lo de tu viaje?- indagó ahora mirándola atentamente.

- Aún no lo he decidido- Ginny se apretó las manos con algo de inquietud y volvió a mirar las escaleras-. ¿Vamos? Mamá nos debe estar esperando para servir la comida.

- Vamos…- Ginny volvió a asentir mientras se dirigía a las escaleras-. ¿Sabes algo?

- ¿Hum?- murmuró ella sin dejar de bajar uno a uno los escalones.

- Me pone muy contento que hoy estés aquí- Ginny no le dijo nada, se demoró unos segundos en responder.

Harry sospechó que los ojos de Ginny se habían llenado de lágrimas, porque al llegar al último piso, los tenía brillantes, era notable que se había aguantado las ganas de llorar y Harry la admiró por eso. No hacía ni cinco días que ella había caído en desgracia, y de la nada, aparentando no tener rasguños, se levantó de inmediato.

- Yo también estoy muy feliz de estar aquí con ustedes- le dijo ella de forma tranquila, mostrando claridad en sus palabras y un escondido anhelo del que él se llegó a percatar.

El chico la observó dirigirse a la cocina y voltearse a mirarlo, haciéndole una seña para que la siguiera.

Ginny aún seguía siendo un enigma, pero Harry, poco a poco, como un pequeño grano de arena en un reloj, se ocuparía de develar cada uno de sus miedos y adueñarse de sus pensamientos. Él no dejaría que ella pasase por algo parecido, nunca más.

o0o0o

Hermione tomó una de las pequeñas copitas que Fleur le estaba ofreciendo, a esa altura no sabía con exactitud lo que estaba tomando, pero sabía que Ron estaba sentado a su lado y más que subir con ella las escaleras y hacerla dormir en la habitación de Ginny, otra cosa no pasaría.

Luego de la cena, que se había extendido entrada la noche, la familia entera se acomodó alrededor de la cálida chimenea a disfrutar de un poco de café, unas copitas de licor y los más valientes de unos cuantiosos vasos de whisky de fuego. Y ella con ciertas cosas simplemente no podía, debía admitir que el licor de chocolate era una de sus debilidades, y de una copita pasaron a ser dos, tres, y ya había perdido la cuenta.

Su algo distorsionada vista se posó en Harry, su amigo del alma, su hermano, el cual hablaba afablemente de alguna cosa con uno de los gemelos, mientras de que de a ratos, aprovechando que Ginny estaba entretenida peinando el largo y sedoso cabello de Victorie, la miraba de reojo. Hermione reconocía esa mirada en su amigo, entre ansiosa y anhelante, y a su vez se daba cuenta de que Ginny, notando esa mirada sobre ella, sólo intentaba disimular su sonrojo cruzando palabras afables con Fleur.

Molly salió de la cocina con una bandeja de deliciosas galletas de jengibre la cual de forma rápida quedó vacía por la mitad, una caricia en su espalda la hizo girar la cabeza encontrándose con la sonrisa brillante de Ron y un suave apretón cariñoso en su cintura, de esos que sólo él podía darle.

- ¿Estás muy cansada?- le preguntó besando con amor su cabeza.

- Estoy algo mareada- respondió Hermione con humor-. Me he pasado con el licor de chocolate, pero es culpa de Ginny- hizo un puchero-. Ella fue la que lo trajo sabiendo que no me puedo contener.

Él le sonrió aún más, dándole un rápido abrazo, levantándose para dirigirse a su hermana, para pedirle ayuda con su algo comprometida novia. Ginny miró a su amiga divertida a la vez que se excusaba con su pequeña sobrina la cual insistió en acompañarlos.

Ron ayudó a Hermione a ponerse de pie, y luego de la burla de los gemelos, y una especie de improvisado discurso en donde hablaban de las propiedades del licor de chocolate para poner achispada a una mujer algo mojigata, llevaron a Hermione hasta la habitación de Ginny haciendo que se acostase sobre la cómoda cama.

- ¿Cuántas copas tomaste?- indagó la pelirroja mientras soltaba el cabello de su amiga.

- Perdí la cuenta en la tercera…- miró a Ron-. Estoy enojada con tus hermanos, pero no le respondí nada porque había niños- le dijo arrastrando un poco las palabras.

- Ya tendrás tiempo de desquitarte con ellos por la mañana.

- ¿Qué le pasa a mi tía Hermione?- preguntó Victoire con los ojos claros bien abiertos.

- Lo que le pasa es que el licor de chocolate le cayó algo mala- respondió Ginny-. Ahora sal de la habitación con tu tío Ron mientras yo ayudo a tu tía a cambiarse, pobrecita no puede ella solita.

- ¿A ti no te cayó mal, tía Ginny?

- Nop- sonrió-. Yo tomé sólo dos copas, en cambio tu tía Hermione tomó unas más- le acarició la cabeza-. Pero anda, ve con tu tío.

Ron y la pequeña salieron de la habitación dejándolas solas, Ginny ayudó a su amiga a quitarse la ropa y la vistió rápido con un abrigado pijama. Luego de desenredarle un poco el cabello la hizo acostar cubriéndola con todas las colchas que Molly había dejado para ellas.

- No me he lavado los dientes…

- Lo harás mañana cuando te levantes.

- Harry te ha estado mirando toda la noche- le dijo la castaña con la voz amortiguada por la almohada.

- Ya lo sé.

- No sé qué es lo que esperan para hablar…- bostezó-. Si están hechos el uno para el otro…

Ginny miró a su amiga la cual se estaba acomodando en la cama, abrazando su almohada.

- Hasta mañana, Ginny.

- Hasta mañana…

Ginny salió de la habitación encontrándose con su hermano menor, el cual al verla le sonrió brevemente comenzando a bajar las escaleras.

- Creo que se le fue un poco la mano…- él asintió.

- Eso le pasa cuando algo le gusta mucho…- vaciló-. Necesito hacerte una pregunta…

- ¿Pasa algo?- Ginny observó el nerviosismo de su hermano y lo miró extrañada.

- En realidad sí… yo lo tenía preparado para Navidad, pero bueno, pasó lo que pasó…- se rascó la cabeza algo nervioso-. Y bueno, creo que esta es una ocasión especial…

- ¿Pero de qué hablas?

- De esto- Ron sacó de uno de sus bolsillos una pequeña cajita azul con un pequeño anillo completamente dorado y una pequeña piedra azul en forma de lágrima en el centro.

- Es precioso…

- Quiero dárselo a Hermione mañana en la comida, pero no me animo…- Ginny le sonrió con ternura a su hermano pasando su brazo por la espalda de él.

- Hermione te dirá que sí… y lamento haber arruinado tus planes en Navidad…

- No importa… pero espero que mañana esté lo suficientemente sobria como para ceptarme- frunció el ceño-. O lo suficientemente indispuesta...

Ambos terminaron de bajar las escaleras llegando a la sala en donde la calidez de la chimenea inundaba toda la habitación. Harry se puso de pie al verlos bajar y con una sonrisa se dirigió a la chica dejando su copa de whisky sobre una mesa.

- ¿Te parece si salimos a caminar un poco?- Ron se hizo a un lado, aprovechando para darles un tiempo a solas.

- Si me esperas a que busque mi abrigo- él asintió con una sonrisa radiante.

- Abrígate que hace frío, incluso no me extrañaría si comenzara a nevar.

A pesar de querer aparentar algo diferente, Ginny no podía ocultar los latidos acelerados de su corazón, ni tampoco podía evitar la euforia que sentía muy dentro de ella. Cada acción de Harry, cada palabra, la hacía ilusionar cada vez más, y realmente estaba pletórica, enloquecida por lo que él tuviese que decirle.

Harry la esperaba en la puerta, envuelto en una abrigada capa de lana, al igual que ella, llevaba una larga bufanda en el cuello, pero Ginny para completar el atuendo había optado por un gorrito, uno que tenía desde hacía años.

Él en ningún momento atinó a darle la mano, y ella tampoco se lo insinuó, sin embargo, a pesar de querer obviarlo, no pudo evitar sentirse algo decepcionada por eso, realmente quería que él tuviera ese gesto con ella. Juntos dieron la vuelta a la casa terminando en el patio trasero, en donde un viejo columpio apenas se movía por el escaso viento. Ginny con una pequeña sonrisa caminó hacia él, y no pudo evitar que los recuerdos de su infancia inundaran su mente.

- Siempre solía pedirle a mi padre que me empujara en este columpio- susurró acariciando la gruesa cadena que lo sostenía.

- Ahora suele hacerlo con Victoire…- le respondió Harry-. De alguna manera él encontró muchas cosas de ti en ella, al igual que todos tus hermanos…

- Y le han hablado mucho de mí… esa pequeña sabía cosas que ni siquiera yo recordaba…- se acercó a Harry-. ¿Y qué tal ha ido tu día?

- Algo acelerado… siempre queda algo para hacer en esa maldita oficina, y bueno antes de darme cuenta ya se había hecho muy tarde- suspiró-. Y ahora se nos viene lo peor, no sé si estarás entrada, pero Cho ha renunciado…

- Lo sabía. Ella me contó algo.

- Y nos encontramos en un gran dilema, buscar su reemplazo…- Ginny caminó hacia unos árboles y Harry la siguió a paso lento.

- Estoy segura que hay muchas chicas capacitadas para el trabajo, además todas querrán trabajar para ti- él chasqueó la lengua.

- Seguramente sea así, pero aunque me cueste decirlo, Cho era buena en lo que hacía…

- Tal vez ella conozca a alguien para recomendarte- Ginny se aproximó a Harry parándose a su lado, mirando ambos hacia la inmensa colina que se erguía imponente.

- Ha apuntado a algunas en una lista, pero de todas formas yo quería preguntarte a ti si…- Harry no continuó la frase, sabiendo que Ginny comprendería perfectamente a lo que apuntaba esa idea.

- ¿Insinúas que yo podría tomar su puesto?

- ¿Y por qué no?- indagó Harry encogiéndose de hombros-. Eres perfectamente capaz de hacerlo, conoces el campo mejor que cualquier otra secretaria y sabes lo que es trabajar en el escuadrón.

- Es que no sé si estoy preparada para hacerlo…- Harry la miró extrañado-. Es decir… han pasado tan pocos días desde…

- Si es eso lo que te preocupa, no debes hacerlo, todo el escuadrón comprende perfectamente tu situación y nadie pondrá ninguna objeción a eso…- sonrió-. Es más, sé de unos cuantos que se pondrán contentos con tu regreso, eras la única que preparaba un café medianamente decente- dijo soltando una risa.

- ¿Cómo es eso de un café medianamente decente?- le preguntó ella divertida.

- Y bueno, nos hemos ido turnando para llenar el filtro, y realmente no es lo nuestro… ¿Y qué me dices?

- Mostrándomelo como me lo muestras creo que sería una idiotez de mi parte rechazar esa oportunidad, todavía no me había planteado del todo lo que iba a hacer con mi historia laboral- sonrió-. Así que acepto, el horario es bueno y me dejará tiempo para preparar los exámenes- Harry no pudo ocultar su sonrisa.

- Y una vez que rindas esos exámenes… ¿estudiarás otra cosa?

- Seguramente- le respondió tranquilamente-. Tal vez siga tus pasos, o tal vez cambie drásticamente de profesión, no lo sé- Ginny caminó hacia un árbol y acarició con suavidad la corteza-. ¿Y cuándo empezaría?

- En una semana, luego de mis vacaciones- se acercó a ella-. Si no tienes ninguna objeción, claro.

- ¿Objeción?- rió-. Prácticamente me has resuelto todo.

- Y para eso estamos los amigos…

- Claro- Ginny dirigió su vista hacia La Madriguera y Harry aprovechó su distracción para mirar su perfil perfectamente cincelado.

- Y ya sabes, cualquier cosa que necesites…- Harry lentamente fue pasando sus manos por la cintura de la pelirroja y despacio la atrajo a su cuerpo.

- Ya lo sé… te lo pido a ti- Ginny giró la cabeza para mirarlo a los ojos, y Harry aprovechó ese momento para darle un suave beso en los labios-. ¿Para eso están los amigos?

- Para eso y más- le respondió él en un susurro-. Siempre lo que tu quieras- Ginny se giró en el brazo de Harry y pasó sus manos por el cuello del chico obligándolo a inclinarse, para poder besarlo.

- Vayamos despacio…- dijo ella luego de un rato, en donde alternaron besos y abrazos, con Harry apoyado contra el tronco del árbol y ella sostenida por la cintura, envuelta en sus brazos.

- ¿Despacio?

- Con calma…- se apretó a él-. Quiero que sepas todo de mí y empezar de cero…- él apoyó su barbilla en la cabeza de ella mientras le acariciaba el largo cabello, luego la separó un momento para mirarla a los ojos.

- Yo soy Harry James Potter, tengo veintidós años y soy auror. Muchos me conocen como el niño que vivió, pero prefiero que me llamen por mi nombre- le dijo acariciándole la mejilla-. Estoy soltero, mi familia se compone por mis amigos y la familia de mis amigos… No tengo mascotas, y vivo en un lindo departamento en el centro de la ciudad- ella sonrió-. Reconozco que mi carácter no es el mejor, soy algo caprichoso y celoso cuando quiero, mi paciencia es fácil de romper, pero me considero alguien en quien confiar. Cuando quiero a alguien, lo hago de verdad. Por otro lado debo decir que mis atributos físicos no son tan malos, tengo una cicatriz en la frente que muchas han tildado de sexy, causada por un difunto mago oscuro, mi altura es ideal y tengo un buen estado físico, y ni hablar de mis ojos, que traen loquitas a más de una…

- Te has vuelto todo un adulador…

- Espera que no termino…- continuó volviendo a acariciarla-. Hasta no hace mucho era considerado un mujeriego, hasta que un día el mundo se dio vuelta, y alguien en singular comenzó a mantenerme ocupado y alejado de mi anterior vida.

- Una chica con suerte…

- Sin duda… y realmente espero que acepte mis sentimientos porque no espero un no como respuesta. Puedo esperar, eso sí, a que ella esté preparada.

- ¿Y si ella no te acepta?- indagó suavemente.

- Lo terminará haciendo, porque ambos estamos predestinados… Juntos estamos más que bien. Y estoy dispuesto a dejar para siempre mi codiciada soltería sólo por ella- Harry pasó su mano por la mejilla de Ginny y luego con la punta de los dedos levantó su pequeña barbilla, dejándole un pequeño beso en los labios.

- Entonces creo que me toca a mí- dijo ella-. Soy Ginevra Molly Weasley y tengo veintiún años, he vivido la mitad de mi vida alejada de mi familia. Estoy soltera, cosa que espero se resuelva pronto, y he regresado a este mundo luego de estar desaparecida por mucho tiempo. He cometido muchos errores en estos últimos años, pero he conocido gente que me ha abierto los ojos, y me ha perdonado…- sonrió-. Debo decir que soy un tanto chillona, que suelo enojarme con facilidad y cuando ya la situación me supera suelo hechizar a la gente sólo para desquitarme…

- Toda una amenaza…- se burló él a lo que ella le dio un golpe en el brazo.

- Sé que soy linda…

- Que egocéntrica…

- Muchos me lo han dicho, mi cabello llama mucho la atención, por eso siempre lo trato con especial cuidado. Por suerte no debo cuidar mi figura, heredé de mis hermanos un metabolismo acelerado. De pequeña me encantaba jugar al Quidditch y quería ser toda una profesional, sin embargo hoy se me lo preguntas no tengo claro lo que quiero de mi futuro laboral, lo único que puedo asegurar es quiero una vida tranquila, tener a las personas que más quiero a mi lado, y tal vez dentro de unos años por fin formar una familia, con al menos dos niños y una niña. Me gustaría que ella se pareciera a mi, y que ellos se parezcan a su padre… Y que hereden de él los mismos ojos verdes que tanto me gustan…

- No creo que eso sea un problema…

- Espero que no- Harry le apretó la espalda atrayéndola más hacia él y ella lo miró con algo de duda-. Aún no sé si estoy lista para que entre nosotros haya algo realmente oficial…- lo miró a los ojos-. No me malinterpretes pero…

- Te entiendo… sin embargo me guardo el derecho de tratar de seducirte, y permitirme ser tu amigo… con algunos derechos- ella soltó una cantarina risa.

- Eso me gusta… ¿cómo lo llamas? ¿Amigos con derecho?

- ¿Te gusta eso?

- Creo que me encanta…- Harry besó su cabello y se separó lentamente del árbol.

- Ha comenzado a nevar…- Ginny se giró y observó como del oscuro cielo pequeños copos blancos, similares al algodón, caían sobre el suelo.

- Será mejor que volvamos a la casa- dijo Ginny con una pequeña sonrisa.

- Vamos…- Harry le tendió su mano y Ginny no dudó ni un instante en tomarla.

Y siempre le pasaba lo mismo, el contacto con la piel de Harry le causaban miles de sensaciones, a esa altura algo conocidas y otras completamente nuevas, que luego descubriría, siempre le pasaría con Harry.

- No te creas que se me ha pasado eso del Quidditch- le dijo él mientras caminaban tomados de la mano a la casa-. Ya te jugaré un partido y te haré trizas…

- Lo dudo… realmente era buena- Harry la miró un momento con una linda sonrisa sin detener el camino.

- Ya lo veremos…

- Harry…

- ¿Si?

- Gracias…

- ¿Y eso por qué?

- Porque a través de tus pupilas, a través de tus ojos, por primera vez pude ver la verdad, ser feliz…

- ¿Feliz?- rió-. No sabes lo que nos espera todavía… dentro de unos años recordarás estos momentos como algo efímero… La felicidad aún está por llegar…- Ginny le apretó con fuerza la mano, sólo él lograba con tan pocas palabras poner a su mundo de cabezas.

Era claro, él era lo mejor que le había pasado.

* * *

No sé si es algo apresurado, pero a mi me gustó como ha quedado. Sólo queda el epílogo y adiós a esta historia. Y si les tengo que ser sincera, el epílogo ya lo tengo por la mitad, así que no se sorprendan si lo publico dentro de poco.

Gracias por sus comentarios, como siempre logran sacarme más de una sonrisa. Y sobre mis otras historias, pronto las actualizaré, estoy en eso, pero debo confesar que tengo comenzada otra historia nueva que me está llevando casi todo mi tiempo de escritura. Pero antes de comenzar a publicarla la quiero tener lo suficientemente avanzada, porque sé que cuando comience las clases, mi tiempo volverá a ser escaso.

Los quiero mucho, y nos leemos en el último capítulo de esta historia que me ha dado tantas satisfacciones.

Un abrazo, Jor.


	26. Epílogo

**Epílogo.**

Aquella mañana había amanecido habitualmente nublada, eran esos los momentos en donde agradecía las cálidas cenizas de la chimenea las cuales irradiaban calor a toda la habitación. El invierno se había instalado a pleno en toda Inglaterra, y Londres, con sus parques nevados y las personas envueltas en gruesos abrigos, era todo un pintoresco paisaje en esos días.

Allí afuera debería estar helado, a menos así lo habían anunciado en el pronóstico _muggle_, iba a ser el día más frío en lo que quedaba del año, y también, como había pensado anteriormente, era el momento en donde agradecía, pero por una razón diferente, que ese día no le tocase trabajar. Bajo las pesadas mantas tejidas y rellenas de plumas ella se hallaba acurrucada, aquella mañana por una extraña razón había dormido más de lo habitual y alguien más le había ganado de mano para hacer el desayuno, de todas maneras eso era algo que le gustaba. No todos los días le llevaban el desayuno a la cama, como ya sabía que él haría.

Dispuesta a esperar y saboreando el aroma de las tostadas recién hechas, Ginny se acurrucó un poco más y se cubrió el rostro con las colchas tibias, realmente no le apetecía salir de la cama. En algún momento se volvió a quedar dormida hasta que una sensación fría sobre sus piernas la hicieron volver a la realidad.

- Quítate que estás helado- murmuró al chico que se había acostado a su lado.

- Y tú estás calentita- las manos del hombre la abrazaron por los hombros y ella se dejó hacer con un suspiro, regocijándose en el aroma masculino de su cuello.

- Hubieses esperado a que me levante- susurró ella con el rostro enterrado en el cuello de la bata de él.

- Quería darte una sorpresa- respondió él acariciando la espalda de Ginny, ella sonrió contra el pecho de él y le dio un cálido beso en la mejilla.

- Huele bien- Harry hizo un sonido agradable con sus labios y acarició con su nariz la mejilla de la chica.

- Logré que las tostadas no se me quemaran- ella rió suavemente enredando sus piernas con las de él.

- Todo un progreso…- Harry la apretó por la espalda atrayéndola a su cuerpo, luego besó su cabeza de modo amoroso-. ¿Hace mucho frío?

- Unos cuantos grados bajo cero.

- Maldición…- Ginny se puso de espaldas a la cama y lentamente se sentó en ella colocando unos almohadones en la espalda.

- De todas formas no tienes por qué salir…- le dijo él tomando del suelo la bandeja con el desayuno-. A la casa de tus padres vamos por la red Flu…

- Es que yo no quiero salir de la cama…

- He subido la calefacción central, así que encontrarás todo el departamento lo suficientemente caldeado para tu gusto- ella asintió mientras untaba una de las tostadas con mantequilla y se la pasaba.

- ¿Crees que podremos realmente tomarnos todos estos días hasta que comience el año?

- Kingsley se ocupará del puesto hasta que vuelva… Además ya no hay nada de que preocuparse…- ella negó con una sonrisa dándole un mordisco a su tostada.

- ¿Ron y Hermione vendrán con nosotros?- él negó llevándose la taza de café a los labios.

- Ellos irán esta noche a acondicionar la cabaña- ella alzó las cejas de forma sugestiva y él volvió a asentir-. Y lo sé, lo que menos harán será acondicionarla…

- Dudo mucho que los padres de Hermione hayan descuidado esa cabaña…

- Pienso lo mismo- Ginny le pasó otra tostada untada con mantequilla-. ¿Ya has guardado todos los regalos?

- Está todo listo- Ginny se desperezó, levantando los brazos al techo-. No tengo ni ganas de levantarme…

- Y si no quieres, no te levantes…- Harry le quitó la tostada a medio comer de la mano y la taza de café-. Hay cosas más interesantes para hacer estando acostados…

- ¿Cómo qué cosas?- indagó ella con una mirada divertida.

- Cosas…- Harry levantó las colchas cubriéndolos a ambos con ellas-. Cosas divertidas…

- ¿Cómo qué?- ella soltó una risotada ante algo que hizo Harry-. ¡Eso no se vale!

- ¿Quién te dijo que no?- Ginny hizo un movimiento extraño quedándose sentada encima del vientre masculino.

- Tendré que cobrármelas de alguna manera…

- ¿No era que tenías frío?- le preguntó él tomándola por la cintura.

- Ya no- respondió ella tomándolo del cabello, besándolo con fuerza en la boca.

Luego de esa distracción, ambos se volvieron a quedar dormidos, sin embargo el sonido del teléfono de Ginny la hizo despertarse bruscamente. De forma rápida se envolvió en la bata de franela que había en los pies de la cama y buscó dentro de uno de los bolsillos de su abrigo de invierno.

- Hola…- atendió con la voz ronca-. No… Ya sé, Hermione, nos quedamos dormidos- bostezó-. ¿Qué hora es?... demonios- Ginny camino hacia su armario y buscó rápidamente lo que se pondría ese día, también buscó la ropa de Harry, aprovechando de paso-. ¿Hay que llevar algo más a la cabaña de tus padres?- Hermione le contestó algo-. Bien, entonces nos vemos en La Madiguera. Un beso- Ginny colgó y arrojó el teléfono móvil sobre la cama.

- ¿Quién era?- le preguntó Harry sobándose los ojos por el sueño.

- Hermione- Ginny sacó una camisa de cuadros y se la mostró a Harry-. ¿Te pones esta?

- Me hace picar…- ella giró los ojos sacando una camiseta de mangas largas de uno de los cajones.

- Así no te hará nada- le dijo dejando la ropa sobre la cama-. Debemos estar en una hora en la casa de mis padres…

- ¿Una hora?- ella le dijo que sí mientras caminaba hacia el baño-. ¡Pero ni siquiera hemos terminado de desayunar!

- De eso tú tuviste la culpa- le reprochó Ginny girando la llave de agua caliente mientras se desenredaba el cabello con un cepillo de cerdas, luego tomó su cepillo de dientes y se lo llevó a la boca.

- ¿Que yo tuve la culpa?- indagó él asomándose justo en el momento en donde ella se quitaba la bata y se metía bajo la ducha.

- ¿Y quién fue el de la idea de "cosas divertidas" en la cama?- Harry se rió con gracia mientras buscaba en uno de los estantes la espuma de afeitar, aprovecharía ese momento para hacerlo, pues sabía que si compartía la ducha con su novia, luego no podrían parar.

- Tú no pusiste mucha resistencia con eso- replicó él llenándose la barbilla de espuma, comenzando a pasar con cuidado la navaja de afeitar. Ginny no le dijo nada pero por el sonido del agua al caer, Harry supo que se estaba lavando el cabello. Harry se estaba lavando los dientes cuando Ginny salió de la ducha envuelta en una mullida toalla de color. Esa mujer siempre lograba sorprenderla, a veces podía tardarse horas metida bajo la ducha o hundida en la tina, sin embargo en otros momentos podía bañarse en pocos minutos.

Ginny se secó rápidamente el cabello y se encargó de ordenar el cuarto, cuando Harry volvió a la habitación con la toalla envuelta en su cintura, ella ya estaba completamente vestida, con un llamativo suéter azul de cuello alto, largo hasta sus rodillas y unas calzas de lana, las cuales le encantaban.

- Es una lástima que Draco y Astoria no puedan acompañarnos…- se quejó la pelirroja sentándose frente a un espejo, comenzando a maquillarse.

- No esperarás que ella ande escalando montañas con lo enorme que está- Ginny lo miró de la mala manera-. ¿Qué? Es de esperar que una mujer que está de ocho meses tenga unos cuantos kilos de más encima…

- ¿Pensarás lo mismo de mi cuando yo esté embarazada?- él la miró con cariño por el reflejo del espejo, y se acercó a ella para abrazarla por la espalda.

- Cuando estés embarazada serás la mujer más linda del mundo- besó su mejilla-. Hoy lo eres, pero llevando vida adentro lo serás aún más- Ginny estiró el cuello dejando que él se ocupara de dedicarle mimos en aquel lugar.

- Tú serás un padre estupendo…

- Y tú una madre muy sexy…- las manos de Harry se posaron en el plano vientre de la chica y siguió besándola con cariño, pasando sus manos con cariño por ese lugar que alguna vez estaría lleno de vida. Se detuvo un momento, imaginando la situación, los latidos de una criaturita, fruto de ambos.

- ¿Qué pasa?- murmuró ella notando la dubitación del chico.

- Deja de tomar la poción…- susurró en su oído, Ginny se quedó en silencio por unos segundos y luego se giró lentamente a mirarlo.

- ¿Crees que es el momento?

- No lo sé… pero dejemos que las cosas se den solas…- la besó en el cuello demorándose un poco en el hueco que se le formaba entre la clavícula y el omóplato-, si realmente ha llegado la hora, lo sabremos pronto. Sino, tardará un poco más…

- Si quieres le puedo pedir a Neville alguna poción para la fertilidad…

- No…- susurró él negando con la cabeza-, pero ve con Neville, un buen chequeo te vendría bien. Yo no quiero que nuestro hijo te deje agotada…- Ginny le sonrió con cariño, apretando con sus manos las manos de él que le acariciaban el vientre.

Él continuó con su labor de besarle el cuello, sus manos ahora se hallaban sobre ese largo suéter que tan bien le quedaba a su mujer, poco a poco lo fue quitando dejándola con esas calzas de lana y una camiseta sin mangas.

- Llegaremos tarde…- susurró Ginny disfrutando de las caricias que él le dedicaba a sus piernas.

- Ellos sabrán comprender…- con la mano la hizo poner de pie y nuevamente la volvió a abrazar apretándole el trasero con una mano y tomándola de la nuca con la otra, hundió sus labios en los de ella y la hizo caminar hasta la cama, haciéndola acostar-. Debemos ponernos en campaña- susurró en el cuello femenino mientras sus manos apretaban las muñecas de ella por encima de su cabeza-, un bebé no se hace de un día para el otro- ella rió alegremente mientras él besaba su cuello, bajando de a poco por su pecho.

Harry levantó con una mano la remera, dejando al descubierto el pequeño ombligo de Ginny, de forma suave y pausada comenzó a besarlo, trazando caminos sobre el plano vientre. Las piernas de ella estaban sobre la espalda de él, la toalla que envolvía la cintura de Harry se había perdido en algún momento del camino junto a las calzas de ella y su remera.

- Harry…- susurró Ginny apretando entre sus dedos el oscuro cabello del chico.

- Mmm- Harry estaba ocupado en uno de sus pechos, mientras quitaba con sus manos el colorido sostén.

- Apúrate…- gimió-. En casa nos van a matar…

- Les diremos que nos quedamos dormidos…- respondió tranzando con su lengua una extraña forma sobre el seno de ella.

- Pero yo hablé con Hermione y…- Ginny dejó de hablar, tomó la cabeza de Harry por los oscuros cabellos y se dedicó a disfrutar lo que él le estaba haciendo con la boca. Ya luego se ocuparían de lo demás.

Desde que Ginny decidió quedarse en la ciudad y retomar las riendas de su vida, nuevamente, la relación entre ellos se fue haciendo cada vez más y más intensa. A la vista de todos ellos eran más que sólo amigos, él siempre se encargaba de que estuviera a gusto, de que se sirviera la parte preferida de la comida y que su copa siempre esté llena. Pero según ellos dos, eran solamente amigos, y el tiempo diría lo demás.

Ginny trabajaba junto a él en el departamento de aurores, el trabajo como su secretaria había sido algo que supo aprovechar completamente, pero eso muchas veces le dejaba tiempo para ellos dos solos, y Harry no era hombre de desaprovechar esas oportunidades. Más de una vez Ginny fue presa de sus asaltos vivaces, en donde él se adueñaba de su boca y le obligaba a responderle con pasión y desenfreno, sin embargo ella no se quedaba atrás, y lo que empezó con besos escondidos detrás de una puerta, se convertían en ardientes roces y apretones que sólo lograban acalorarlos más.

Sin embargo aquello no iba más allá, la única vez entre ellos era un recuerdo flotante entre la casi pareja, incluso doloroso. Y ninguno de los dos estaba listo para dar el paso decisivo y avanzar, o comenzar, con esa relación que ya gritaban a los cuatro vientos pero ninguno quería confirmar.

La noche del cumpleaños de Luna fue el detonante, Neville le organizó una fiesta sorpresa a su mujer, aprovecharon el frío del invierno para reunirse junto a la chimenea y beber hidromiel y cerveza caliente, mientras que Luna disfrutaba del chocolate tibio, debido a su embarazo, y a su poca resistencia al alcohol. Harry había abrazado a Ginny por la cintura toda la noche, le había acariciado la espalda de forma posesiva y le había hablado en susurros haciendo que la poca paciencia de Ginny se derritiera poco a poco.

Harry la había invitado al cine, siempre había buenas películas en las funciones de medianoche, sin embargo, los abrazos y los besos no les permitieron llegar a mitad de camino. Ginny estaba especialmente cariñosa, tal vez algo achispada, y Harry, el cual la había esperado pacientemente todas esas semanas no la supo rechazar. Ambos se besaban en un callejón oscuro, el frío se colaba entre sus cuerpos pero a ellos les servía de alivio. Las manos de Ginny lo acariciaban bajo la ropa y Harry hundía su nariz en el cuello de ella, gruñendo despacio, disfrutando de lo que ella le regalaba.

- Ya no puedo más…- le susurró él besándola en la mejilla. Ella sólo lo miró a los ojos, con una preciosa sonrisa, según en la opinión de él.

- ¿A qué esperas?- le preguntó acercándose más, si es que eso era posible-. Yo ya estoy cansada de hacerlo- Harry la miró un momento, dándole la oportunidad de cambiar de opinión, sin embargo lo único que encontró fue una total entrega y unas inmensas ganas de estar con él, como él con ella.

De alguna manera ambos se aparecieron en el departamento de él, Ginny no lo había pisado desde la primera noche en donde habían estado juntos. Y todo poco a poco fue tomando su curso.

Ginny a la mañana siguiente no escapó de sus brazos como lo había hecho la primera vez, Harry pudo disfrutar de su cuerpo cálido por el sueño y la despertó haciéndola suya, observando los ojos brillantes de ella.

Ambos desayunaron entre besos y luego volvieron a la cama para recuperar esos momentos robados, y disfrutar uno del otro. Y ya de eso habían pasado dos años, y siempre era igual.

- Estamos atrasadísimos…- murmuró Ginny intentando desenredar su cabello. Harry le sonrió al reflejo de su esposa mientras se abotonaba la camisa encima de la camiseta que ella le había elegido-. No, con esa sonrisa no me sobornarás…

- Recién no te estabas quejando- ella lo fulminó con la mirada y él le sacó la lengua-. No te hagas tantos problemas, los gemelos suelen llegar más tarde y nunca les dicen nada…

- Pero nosotros nunca nos atrasamos…- se siguió quejando ella mientras se ponía un poco de perfume en las muñecas.

- Y si nos preguntan, les diremos la verdad…- dijo él encogiéndose de hombros-, estábamos haciendo un bebé…

- ¡Harry!- chilló ella mientras le arrojaba con un cepillo, el cual él esquivó a tiempo.

- ¡¿Qué?- le preguntó imitando su tono agudo de voz, haciéndola reír mientras se acercaba, de forma rápida capturó a su novia en un abrazo y la besó en los labios con suavidad.

La llegada a La Madriguera fue recibida con mucha alegría por parte de sus hermanos, todos en la familia los estaban esperando para comenzar con la comida navideña, aún los suculentos guisados de Molly Weasley eran motivo para que todos se pelearan por lo que quedaba al final de la olla. La tarde fue pasando rápidamente y ya la oscuridad de la noche comenzó a asomarse.

Ginny repartió porciones de un pastel de chocolate mientras sus otras cuñadas se encargaban del café. Los hombres acompañaron esa fría noche que se acercaba con un poco de whisky de fuego mientras ellas escuchaban un poco de música. Hermione se llevó a Ginny a la cocina con la excusa de ordenarla un poco, las dos mientras acomodaban los platos en las alacenas y calentaban un poco más de agua por si acaso, comenzaron a hablar, como siempre lo hacían.

- La cabaña te gustará mucho, Ginny- decía la castaña-. Esquiar en esas montañas es sumamente gratificante, tu hermano lo ha aprendido hacer, aunque si te soy sincera aún le cuesta un poco- Ginny le sonrió levemente imaginando a su hermano en el suelo cubierto de nieve-. ¿No me contarás lo que te anda pasando?- indagó mirándola con suspicacia-. No se me pasa por alto esas miraditas tan extrañas que cruzas con Harry, eh…- la pelirroja sonrió, pero ahora de forma soñadora.

- Son tantas cosas…- Ginny se sentó en la pequeña mesa de la cocina sirviendo un poco de té, tanto para ella como para Hermione-. Con Harry hemos decidido tener un hijo- la castaña se la quedó mirando unos segundos con la cara seria, pero de apoco el rostro de le fue transformando en una enorme sonrisa hasta que pegó un grito y abrazó a la pelirroja con fuerza.

- ¡Eso es genial, Ginny!

- Lo sé- respondió la pelirroja algo sonrojada-. Es que fue tan de repente cuando esta mañana me lo propuso.

- ¡Pero quiero detalles!

- Esta mañana cuando estábamos por salir para aquí, luego de hablar contigo, salió el tema de Astoria y sus kilos de más- Hermione sonrió-. Y de repente me pide que deje de tomar la poción y… tú sabes la ilusión que me hace formar una familia con él.

- Imagino que por eso es que llegaron tarde esta mañana- susurró su amiga apretándole la mano con cariño-. Es muy lindo lo que te está pasando, amiga…

- Luego de estos dos años aún no me creo todo lo que estoy viviendo…

- ¿Pero piensan vivir en el pecado? ¿Para cuándo el casamiento?- Ginny rió suavemente negando con la cabeza.

- Eso es lo que menos me importa, ahora- Hermione negó con la cabeza suavemente.

- Igual él no debería tardar tanto en proponértelo, recuerda que mi ramo de bodas fue a parar a tu cabeza.

- Lo sé- en el casamiento de su hermano, el cual había sido hacía menos de un año, la tradición _muggle_ llevó a Hermione a arrojar su ramo de boda hacia las mujeres solteras, y este cayó literalmente en la cabeza de su amiga, obligando de manera indirecta, o cruelmente directa, a que debía ser la próxima en casarse, claro, según esa vieja norma.

- Yo también tengo algo que contarte… no es del todo seguro, por eso quiero que estés conmigo cuando lo abra- le dijo sacando un sobre de su pequeño bolso el cual estaba sobre la mesa.

- ¿Qué es eso?

- Son unos resultados de un estudio_ muggle_ que me hice- suspiró-. He tenido un atraso y me hice un test de embarazo _muggle_ y me dio positivo, pero quise asegurarme y aquí está el resultado- murmuró mostrándole el sobre-. No elegí San Mungo por miedo a que alguien me reconociera…

- ¿Y cuál es el resultado?

- No me he animado a abrirlo sola…-Ginny sonrió comprensiva.

- ¿Y mi hermano lo sabe?- la castaña negó-. Bien… ¿quieres que lo vea yo?

- Léelo conmigo- le pidió la otra suavemente, Ginny se apresuró a sentarse a su lado y abrir el sobre. Hermione cerró los ojos mientras su amiga extendía el papel en donde figuraba el resultado, la castaña abrió los ojos y leyó lo mismo que estaba leyendo su amiga-. Vaya…- susurró con un nudo en la garganta.

- Hermione- Ginny dejó el papel sobre la mesa y abrazó con todo el cariño que tenía a su cuñada-. No sabes lo feliz que estoy por ti…- Hermione había comenzado a llorar sobre el hombro de su amiga y justo en ese momento entró Ron a la cocina con una bandeja vacía.

Al ver a su mujer sollozando en los brazos de Ginny miró extrañado a su hermana, esta le regaló una brillante sonrisa y decidió dejarlos solos, tomando su pequeño bolso de encima de la mesa.

Ron y Hermione se merecían un momento a solas, y ella estaba dispuesta a concedérselos.

Rápidamente dejó todos los regalos que había comprado junto al árbol de Navidad y con su madre estuvieron de acuerdo que era hora de abrirlos.

Ginny estaba sentada en el suelo abriendo sus obséquios, Hermione le había regalado un precioso álbum de fotos, en donde imágenes de ella y Harry, aún antes de que supieran que realmente era Ginny, adornaban cada página. Era impresionante los cambiados que estaban ahora. Sus padres le habían regalado un hermoso suéter blanco y sus hermanos un montón de cosas que la hacían sonreír especialmente.

Como siempre había dejado para el final el regalo de Draco y el de Harry, siempre por ser los más especiales, dos hombres que significaban mucho pero mucho en su vida. El regalo de su mejor amigo consistía en una tableta de chocolate negro relleno de almendras y miel, ese obsequio realmente le hizo salir una lágrima porque tenía mucho significado para ella ese tipo de chocolate, por el lugar de donde provenía, por los momentos en donde se lo había regalado. Draco siempre supo que era su preferido, y en ocasiones en donde ella estaba muy triste lograba arrancarle una sonrisa al aparecerse con una tableta de esas en sus manos. Sin embargo esta vez una nota acompañaba el chocolate.

_No tiene porque ser siempre tu tristeza un motivo para que yo te regale este chocolate, sé que ahora eres más feliz que nunca en tu vida, y espero que de ahora en adelante sea motivo de alegría. Te quiero, DM._

Su último regalo era el de Harry, estaba perfectamente colocado sobre la carta que su vieja amiga del colegio, Juliette, le había enviado como saludo. Se había estado carteando con ella unas cuantas veces al año, ya que había sido parte importante de sus vida, y no valía la pena perder eso que tenían. Sin embargo lo que ahora llamaba su atención, esa pequeña bolsita de terciopelo que se apresuró a abrir. Pero una pequeña nota salió de ella y ella sonrió.

_Frío, frío cariño, busca cerca de ti, en tu bolsillo tienes la respuesta._

Ginny rió alegremente preguntándose donde estaría el siguiente papel, se puso de pie y buscó a Harry con la mirada, pero no lo encontró. Con un resoplido volvió a leer el pequeño papel y comprendió lo que le decía. Rápidamente, saltando sobre uno de los gemelos, buscó en el bolsillo de su abrigo, pero no había nada. Ceñuda miró nuevamente el papel, y se sorprendió al ver lo que había escrito.

_¡Abrígate que hace frío!_

La pelirroja se puso su largo abrigo y volvió a meter la mano en el bolsillo encontrando ahora lo que buscaba, la pequeña notita con la misma letra, Harry era sorprendente.

_Ciérrate el abrigo y sal al patio_- leyó mientras salía de la casa-. _Y ten cuidado con el escalón, no vaya a ser cosa que te resbales._

- ¿Resbales?- sin embargo no tuvo tiempo para pensarlo porque pisó un poco de hielo y terminó en el suelo con el cabello lleno de nieve-. ¡Harry!

Ginny se levantó y miró el papel, sonrió al ver lo que decía.

_¿No te dije que tuvieras cuidado? Tal vez hamacarte un poco te de tu respuesta._

Ginny levantó la vista y miró al frente, su vieja hamaca estaba quieta, las cadenas que la sostenían del árbol estaban completamente congeladas, sin embargo Ginny se sentó en el lugar y se impulsó un poco con los pies haciendo que la nieve del árbol cayera sobre su cuerpo. Y entre los pequeños copos había otro papel, que obviamente también se apresuró a leer.

_Ahora mira para tu cuarto_- Ginny levantó la vista y observó la luz de la ventana de su habitación, Harry estaba allí mirándola con una sonrisa señalándole algo hacia arriba con su dedo índice-. _Y ahora observa el cielo_- Ginny levantó la vista e inmediatamente los ojos se le llenaron de lágrimas.

Luces de colores surcaban las nubes oscuras, la nieve poco a poco volvía a caer y ella seguía mirando esas palabras que le decían tantas cosas.

_¿Te quieres casar conmigo?_

Todos en la casa estaban al tanto de eso, su madre y hermanos la observaban desde una de las ventanas y Ron lo hacía desde la puerta abrazando con una sonrisa encantadora a su esposa.

En el papel nuevamente se volvió a escribir algo y ella lo miró llorosa escapándosele una risa cantarina.

_¿Qué estás esperando para venir a responderme?_

Ginny se puso de pie y caminó bien aprisa hacia la casa, su madre le sonrió comprensivamente pero nadie la retuvo en su ascenso hacia su habitación, en donde Harry la esperaba.

El chico estaba sentado en su cama y su sonrisa era genuina.

- Pensé que tardarías más en darte cuenta…- Ginny se acercó con una sonrisa y se sentó en su regazo-. Merlín, estás helada.

- Es tu culpa por hacerme salir afuera…- respondió ella hundiendo su fría nariz en el cálido cuello de Harry.

Él la apretaba por la cintura mientras ella hundía sus labios en los de él, arrancándole un tibio gemido.

- ¿Y en dónde está mi anillo?- le preguntó con una sonrisa.

- ¿No te fijaste en el cielo?- Ginny lo miró extrañado, pero se puso de pie y se asomó a la ventana en donde nuevas palabras acompañaban a la proposición.

_Tienes el sí al alcance de tu bolsillo._

- Eres de lo que no hay…- susurró ella metiendo la mano en su abrigo sacando una pequeña argolla dorada con un delicado rubí con forma de corazón en el medio.

- ¿Y qué me dices?- le preguntó él abrazándola por la espalda. Ginny metió el anilló en su dedo anular y miró su mano con entusiasmo.

- Debería estar loca para decirte que no- se giró-. Además queda muy bien en mi mano- él le sonrió con amor besándole la mano.

- ¿Te gustó mi regalo?- ella le respondió con un apasionado beso, de esos que lo dejaban sin aire.

- Pero tú no has abierto tus regalos…- le susurró empujándolo hacia la cama.

- No importa…

- Claro que sí- Harry se sentó en la cama y dejó que su mujer lo hiciera a horcajadas de él, envolviendo sus caderas con sus piernas-. Pero deberás usarlo en casa- susurró sobre sus labios.

- ¿Y qué es?- Ginny le sonrió sacando un pequeño paquete de uno de los bolsillos internos de su abrigo.

- Esta es la capa de los mil bolsillos- le dijo con una mueca-. No lo dejé junto al árbol por miedo de que alguien lo abriera por error- Harry rompió el papel brillante con sus dedos encontrando una fina tela oscura.

- ¿Qué es?

- Un _deshabillé_ cariño…- ella le sonrió apretándose más a él, pero Harry sacó otra cosa, unas tiras de fino encaje que apenas alcanzaría para cubrirle algo.

- ¿Te pondrás esto para mi?- le preguntó recordando una charla en donde ella se negaba a ponerse ese tipo de ropa para él, muchas veces era algo pudorosa.

- Siempre que quieras- Harry dejó caer su regalo sobre la cama y hundió sus manos en el cabello de su futura esposa obligándola a devolverle el beso con la misma pasión y entrega que él tenía.

Ambos fueron cayendo lentamente a la cama pero Harry fue el que se detuvo, con la ropa algo desarreglada, y la instó a terminar con eso en casa, con el _deshabillé_ puesto.

- Hermione está embarazada- le dijo ella antes de bajar las escaleras, Harry la abrazó por la cintura y le besó los cabellos.

- Si queremos que los niños vayan al colegio juntos debemos apresurarnos a hacer los deberes, entonces- ella asintió dándole un pequeño apretón en el trasero-. Eso en algunos países es considerado abuso, señorita.

- ¿Y cómo le dicen a esto?- le preguntó besando su cuello, arrinconándolo contra una de las paredes.

- ¿Abuso de autoridad?- Harry la agarró con las dos manos del trasero y la apretó contra su cuerpo mostrándole todo lo que la necesitaba-. No lo hagas más cariño, sino no podré disimularlo con tu familia.

Ginny asintió tirando de su mano, Harry aún debía abrir el resto de los regalos y luego se lo llevaría al departamento. Y dormirían poco durante la noche.

Ambos llegaron a la casa ya avanzada la noche, Harry estaba un poco alegre por los vasos de whisky que disfrutaron festejando el compromiso y el próximo integrante Weasley en llegar. Mientras ella tomaba alguna que otra copa de licor.

- Ten cuidado con el escalón- le dijo ella llevando a Harry por la espalda-. No, no te tires encima de mí, Harry…- se quejó ella. Con esfuerzo lo hizo sentar en el sofá y se dirigió a la cocina a prepararle un café lo suficientemente cargado. Harry se lo tomó gustoso y luego decidió tomarse un cálido baño que lo mantuviera despierto lo más que pudiera.

Ya con el cálido pijama puesto y la calefacción al máximo Harry se acostó en la cama, esperando a que Ginny terminara de arreglarse, la cabeza se le había despejado luego del café y el baño, y ahora esperaba con ansias la llegada de su mujer vistiendo ese provocativo conjunto. Ella apareció cubierta por su bata de seda, pero poco a poco la dejó caer a sus pies mostrándole el provocativo contraste de su piel con el negro del deshabillé.

- Eres preciosa…- le susurró él al verla acercarse. Él se quiso poner de pie pero ella lo empujó hacia la cama.

- Hoy no harás nada, cariño, me toca todo a mí- con cuidado de no aplastarlo se sentó sobre las piernas de él y lo envolvió con sus pálidos muslos.

- Lo que tú quieres es matarme antes de nuestro matrimonio.

- No creo que me convenga…- Ginny le sonrió de forma gatuna, haciéndole una sensual caída de ojos-. No quiero perderme todo lo trae consigo esa importante palabra- con cariño y para tortura de Harry, bien despacio, comenzó a desabotonar los botones de la camisa del pijama-. Espero que ya se te haya pasado el efecto del alcohol- susurró besando el pecho de Harry.

- Todo…- le respondió apretándole las nalgas con las manos-. Estoy fresco como una lechuga.

- Así me gusta, porque para lo que tengo pensado hacerte debes estar bien despierto- él la miró a los ojos un momento antes de sentarse en la cama y tomarle la boca con un beso ansioso. Ella se quejó un poco, pero se dejó hacer cuando él la puso de espaldas a la cama y comenzó a besarle el vientre corriéndole poco a poco la fina tela del deshabillé.

- Te amo…- susurró él acariciándole el ombligo con los labios.

- Ya lo sé…- Harry hizo un movimiento con su mano haciéndola gemir-. Yo también te amo- él se adueñó de sus piernas y poco a poco fue quitándole la fina tira de encaje que apenas hacía algo para cubrirla.

- Espero que estés lista…- le dijo Harry acercando su rostro al de ella-. Porque hasta que al fin quedes embarazada, no voy a parar- ella rió con alegría al sentir como él le abría las piernas y comenzaba a moverse de forma diabólicamente excitante.

- Merlín…- gimió ella con los ojos cerrados, sintiendo como el amor que sentía por él crecía cada día más y más.

Tal vez con un poco de suerte, él hubiese cumplido con lo que le había dicho.

De todas formas tenían todo el tiempo del mundo para intentarlo.

Fin

* * *

¿Qué les puedo decir? no tengo palabras para agradecer todo el apoyo que me dieron a lo largo de cada capítulo, la historia tuvo sus altos y bajos, pero realmente escribirla me llenó de dicha y placer. Es un proyecto que hace años tenía y al fin lo he concluído. Debo decir que sufrió muchos cambios a lo largo de los meses, pero originalmente terminaba así, ellos dos felices y en paz. Tal vez modifiqué alguna que otra cosa en el medio, pero creo que escribirlo hubiese sido algo tedioso, y la historia se hubiese extendido de más. Pero en fin, ya llegamos al final.

Gracias a todos por estar siempre ahí, no voy a dar nombres porque seguro me voy a olvidar de unos cuantos. Pero a pesar de que no siempre respondiera sus mensajes, siempre los recibía con mucha alegría, sus comentarios son mi motivo día a día para seguir escribiendo y hacerme siempre un tiempito para hacer esto que me gusta.

Como siempre, les pido su apoyo en mis exámenes de esta semana, es que ustedes tienen que saber que este año me tiene como loca, y no hay momento en que no ande con un libro o un apunte al lado. Pero bueno, ya se acaba esta tanda de exámenes, y prometo ponerme al día con mis otras historias, y si dios quiere, avanzar con mi nuevo proyecto que pronto verá la luz por estos lados. Por supuesto, HG, no podía ser de otra manera. ¿Les gusta la novela romántica histórica? bueno, por ahí va encaminado.

¡Los quiero mucho, muchísimo! gracias por haberme acompañado con esta historia. Hasta la próxima.

Jor


End file.
